Ángel Perdido
by Guacha
Summary: Bella ha pasado más de un año recuperándose de una experiencia que rompió su corazón, cuando sorprendentemente encuentra a una niña abandonada y al borde de la hipotermia. ¿Quién es esta niña? ¿Porque nadie la busca? Y más importante aún ¿qué consecuencia traerá haberla salvado para todos los Swan?
1. Somos Fuertes

**Disclaimer** : Tengo que aclarar que los personajes no son míos, como todos saben, pertenecen a la mente prodigiosa de la Sra. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos, intentando que ese juego los entretenga a ustedes.

Este Fic está dedicado a mi hermana Carolina, mi mejor y mayor crítica, un ejemplo en mi vida, gracias por tus buenas ideas, eres "mundial" y te amo por eso y más.

.

 **Capítulo 1**

.

 **Somos Fuertes**

.

… _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

 _Just me, myself and I_

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

 _Stand a little taller_

 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_ …

.

 _Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, más fuerte_

 _Solo yo, yo conmigo misma._

 _Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte_

 _Medir un poco más_

 _No significa que esté sola cuando estoy a solas._

.

 **Stronger – Kelly Clarkson**

.

.

Se estaba cuestionando si esta había sido una buena idea.

Forks no era precisamente un lugar para "distraerse", definitivamente no. Para un retiro espiritual, para pensar hasta el cansancio, tal vez, ¿pero para distraerse? No, no cabía en ese renglón.

Amaba Forks, le gustaba Seattle la ciudad donde había nacido y permanecido gran parte de su vida, pero amaba los veranos que pasaba en casa de su Abuela Marie en Forks. Amaba el verdor, sus bosques, su gente, aunque odiara pescar, cosa que su padre jamás había dejado de hacer desde que su Abuelo Arthur le enseño a los 6 años.

Amaba la naturaleza que les rodeaba y perderse casi todo el día en el bosque, aunque su madre y padre temieran perderla de nuevo como había ocurrido el verano de su décimo cumpleaños. Charlie y el equipo de rescate del pueblo habían pasado 5 horas buscándola luego de que había anochecido. La encontraron acurrucada en el tronco hueco de un árbol donde se había quedado dormida, acurrucada al lado de una pequeña ardilla herida que había encontrado horas antes. Estaba soñando con llevarse al pequeño animalito a casa cuando el revuelo afuera la despertó. Bella recordaba haberse despertado molesta con su padre y sus amigos por haber perturbado su sueño y despertar a todos los animales del bosque.

Charlie había protestado durante algún tiempo diciendo que la próxima vez que se perdiera no movería un solo dedo para buscarla y siguió protestando hasta que la Abuela Marie le dijo que debería cerrar su boca y no protestar porque su hija siguiera su ejemplo, ya que él también se había perdido algunas veces en los mismos bosques cuando era niño. Desde ese día cada vez que quería protestar, Renée lo amenazaba con llamar a la Abuela para que ella contase esa o las innumerables aventuras vergonzosas de su infancia.

Pero lo dicho, Forks no era un lugar de distracción, era un lugar de reflexión y Bella pensaba que ya había reflexionado lo suficiente. El último año y medio había sido el tiempo más difícil de su vida y sentía que ya estaba apta para pasar la página.

 _Si es que su familia se lo permitía_.

Los Swan eran una fuerza avasalladora.

Cuando Bella se enteró de todo lo que Eric Yorkie había hecho quiso recluirse en sí misma y alejarse de todos. Su depresión fue tal, que paso días sin siquiera querer salir de su propia cama. Y si no hubiera sido por uno de los "presentimientos" de su madre y por el "accidente", los Swan no hubieran sabido cuales eran las intenciones verdaderas de Eric y cuánto daño le había causado a Bella con sus actos.

Una vez que su madre entro en el pequeño departamento que alquilaba en Tallahassee, después de haber llegado del hospital y había descubierto el estado de depresión en que había estado Bella y en el que aún permanecía, los Swan cayeron sobre ella como la plaga –en el buen sentido–. Charlie quería llevarse a " _su niña_ " a casa para cuidar de ella él mismo y sus hermanas querían despellejar a Eric "muy lentamente". Bella sospechaba que algo de eso debió haber pasado, pues se enteró más tarde que Eric había tenido ciertos problemas con sus trabajos y en su vida personal y no dudaba que sus hermanas tuvieran algo que ver con ello.

—Pero basta —dijo Bella hacia la inmensidad del bosque—. No es posible Bella Swan que sigas pensando en estas cosas, pasó y listo, hay que seguir adelante.

Bella siguió protestando sobre sí misma, alejando su espesa cabellera castaña de sus ojos a medida que caminaba a través del bosque. Prefería eso, para ella era mejor dar un paseo por el bosque antes que acompañar a su hermana Rosalie a la casa de su amigo Paul Lahote para seguir con sus planes de boda, cosa que no sabía si la aburría o la deprimía aún más estando en su estado.

—Tú lo sabes Bella, tu eres una mujer fuerte —siguió quejándose—, eres una Swan y los Swan no se derrumban, solo tropiezan y se vuelven a levantar.

Bella atravesó una fila de árboles que conocía a la perfección, había estado allí tantas veces que tenía la impresión de que podía llegar hasta con los ojos vendados. Dejo la fila de árboles y sintió brillar de manera tenue el sol de aquella mañana de principio de otoño, mientras que las ramas daban paso a una amplia zona del bosque despojada de árboles, cuyo suelo estaba cubierto por las pocas flores que se mantenían firmes en aquella época del año.

Su Prado.

Le encantaba aquel lugar, lo había descubierto en alguno de sus recorridos de verano cuando era niña y siempre que estaba en Forks le gustaba volver a él.

—Y sí, yo lo soy —siguió con su diatriba—, soy una mujer fuerte, soy una profesional exitosa, ¡tengo fans por Dios! No puedo ser un ejemplo patético para la juventud, ¡yo no!

Bella, a sus 24 años, había publicado una serie de libros infantiles y juveniles que habían sido un éxito inmediato y sí, tenía fans, los niños y muchos adultos hacían largas colas para obtener un autógrafo en sus libros de la famosa Bella Swan.

—No, yo no, soy buena en lo que hago, muy buena —replicaba Bella—. ¡Por favor! Vendo tantos libros como J.K. Rowling y eso es mucho que decir.

Bella rio para sí misma, ese era un argumento que su madre siempre utilizaba para animarla y en sus sueños más locos le gustaba pensar que su madre podría tener razón, "podría".

Bella aún estaba enfrascada en sus ideas de auto ayuda cuando se fijó en un bulto semi oculto en una de las esquinas del Prado, cerca de otra hilera de árboles en el lado norte. Por un momento se asustó. Abrió de par en par sus ojos color chocolate y se dijo así misma que podría ser algún animal del bosque que estaba ocultándose de quien interrumpía su descanso. Bella pensó que podía ser un cervatillo, aunque temió que fuera algún lobezno o un cachorro de oso, pero esa era una zona del bosque en la que ellos no abundaban y por eso le extraño.

El misterioso bulto estaba cubierto por alguna tela color violeta y se movía de manera constante, la curiosidad de Bella pudo más que su miedo. Mientras se acercaba, observo que del bulto sobresalía cabello, ¡si, cabello! Una masa de cabello rubio se expandía por el suelo y fue cuando Bella se dio cuenta que el extraño bulto no era otra cosa que un pequeño niño acurrucado que temblaba sin control.

Bella apresuro el paso y se arrodillo junto al pequeño para conocer su estado. La niña –pues Bella descubrió su largo cabello rubio y sus finas facciones–, tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios pálidos casi azulados y sus manos y piernas temblaban de manera descontrolada. Bella busco el pulso en su pequeña muñeca y lo sintió leve, cosa que la asusto muchísimo, más que si hubiera encontrado en el Prado a un animal salvaje.

Miro a uno y otro lado del Prado, tratando de descubrir también a algún adulto que estuviera acompañando a la niña, pero no descubrió a nadie.

—¿Oh Dios que haces aquí en medio del frío? —pregunto.

La niña no respondió a sus preguntas y Bella temió que hubiera entrado en shock por la hipotermia. Tuvo que concentrarse y poner su mente a pensar a gran velocidad, caminar con la nena en brazos hasta la casa de la Abuela Marie le tomaría más de 20 minutos, entonces no lo pensó demasiado y con eso tomo a la niña y corrió lo más rápido que podía. Sabía que si la nena había entrado en shock no tenía mucho tiempo y sintió su pecho contraerse al ver la cara de la niña que tenía en sus brazos.

—Somos fuertes nena, lo somos, podemos con todo, sigue conmigo pequeña, quédate conmigo.

Bella solo rogaba por dos cosas mientras corría con la nena en brazos, en la supervivencia de la nena y en que no tropezara y cayera. Paso por su mente el hecho de que la niña estaba sola y no existía evidencia a su alrededor que le dijera a Bella como había llegado allí. Pero no le importo, lo importante era la niña en sus brazos, mantenerla en calor y no permitir que su corazón se detuviera. Luego, como siempre se decía así misma, "lidiaría con lo que viniera".

.


	2. Ángel

**Disclaimer** : Tengo que aclarar que los personajes no son míos, como todos saben, pertenecen a la mente prodigiosa de la Sra. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos, intentando que ese juego los entretenga a ustedes.

Este Fic está dedicado a mi hermana Carolina, mi mejor y mayor crítica, un ejemplo en mi vida, gracias por tus buenas ideas, eres "mundial" y te amo por eso y más.

En este Fic hay pequeñas referencias médicas, las logre gracias a la ayuda de mi amiga Isabel –gracias por responder a todas mis fastidiosas preguntas– y una investigación en Google (gracias a Dios por Google). Pero si aun así hay algún desatino en esa área, son solo errores míos.

.

 **Capítulo 2**

.

 **Ángel**

.

… _And through it all she offers me protection_

 _A lot of love and affection_

 _Whether I'm right or wrong_

 _And down the waterfall_

 _Wherever it may take me_

 _I know that life wont break me_

 _When I come to call she wont forsake me_

 _I'm loving angels instead_ …

.

… _Y pasando por todo ello, ella me ofrece protección_

 _Un montón de amor y afecto_

 _Da igual que tenga razón o esté equivocado_

 _Y bajando por la catarata_

 _A donde sea que me lleve_

 _Sé que la vida no me quebrará_

 _Cuando pase a verla, ella no me abandonará._

 _En vez de a ti, amaré a los ángeles…_

.

 **Angels – Robbie Williams**

.

.

Los 20 minutos de habitual recorrido del bosque a la casa de la Abuela Marie resultaron ser menos, aunque Bella llevara en sus brazos el peso de la niña. Pero para Bella habían resultado eternos. La niña en sus brazos estaba completamente fría, sus ropas estaban mojadas –mucho más de lo normal que pudiera haber dejado el roció mañanero–, Bella no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ella a la intemperie o con que había empapado toda su ropa, pero igual sabía que cada minuto afuera era un minuto menos que podía utilizar en salvar a la niña.

Subió velozmente los tres escalones hasta el porche de la casa de la Abuela Marie y abrió la puerta de par en par con un ágil movimiento de su mano. Bella estaba sorprendida de sus habilidades, ella que siempre había sido una chica torpe, patosa, cuyas hermanas siempre estaban esperando a recogerla a mitad del camino con alguna de sus caídas estrepitosas, había hecho el corrido con sorpresiva facilidad hasta llegar a la casa, sin tropezarse y sin causar a la niña más daño del que ya llevaba con ella.

La casa de la Abuela Marie siempre había tenido ese ambiente de "hogar" que todos los Swan amaban, cuando la Abuela vivía era el lugar preferido por todos para pasar las festividades. Era fresca en verano y cálida en invierno, algo que hacía a todos sentirse cómodos allí.

Después de la muerte de la Abuela Marie, era un lugar que traía demasiados recuerdos, así que las festividades habían dejado de celebrarse en Forks para tener lugar en el hogar familiar de los Swan en Seattle. Pero aún a pesar de dejarla sola por largas temporadas, la casa de la Abuela Marie no había dejado de ser cómoda y reconfortante.

Bella sintió sobre sus mejillas el calor de la calefacción dentro de la casa. Depósito a la niña sobre el sofá mientras cerraba rápidamente la puerta de entrada y se deshacía del gran anorak que llevaba sobre su ropa.

Chequeo a la niña sobre el sofá que no había dejado de temblar desde que Bella la viera por primera vez y comprobó nuevamente que su temperatura no había cambiado.

—Vamos nena, tenemos que trabajar juntas en esto —dijo mirándola y tratando de llamar la atención de la niña que no reaccionaba a sus palabras.

" _Debo sacarla de este estado_ " pensó Bella.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el baño en la planta baja de la casa y abrió la regadera dejando que corriera el agua caliente, se aseguró de que las ventanas estuvieran bien cerradas y miro como todo el lugar se comenzaba a llenar de aire caliente, cosa que era la intención de Bella, " _para algo deben servir las clases de primeros auxilios de Rose_ ".

Regreso a la sala de la casa donde la niña aún estaba en el sofá, comenzó a quitarle sus ropas lo más rápido que le fue posible hasta dejarla desnuda ante ella, mientras también se despojaba de la mayoría de su propia ropa hasta quedar solo en ropa interior. Llevo a la niña al baño y se acurruco frente a la bañera mientras veía el agua correr de la regadera hasta la tina de baño, mientras abrazaba a la niña y masajeaba suavemente sus manos y piernas a fin de hacer que su sangre circulara y sus pequeños dedos no se agarrotaran.

La niña comenzaba a perder el color azulado en sus labios y Bella vio como sus parpados parpadeaban una y otra vez intentando abrir sus ojos.

—Vamos Angelito, tienes que estar conmigo, lo recuerdas, juntas nena.

La niña balbuceo palabras ininteligibles mientras Bella no dejaba de masajear su cuerpo, sabía que sus esfuerzos no habían sido suficientes pero también sabía que, por ahora, había logrado mantener a la niña a salvo. Solo por ahora.

…

~0~

…

—¿Rose, me estas escuchando?

Rosalie volvió de sus locos pensamientos al escuchar la pregunta de su amigo Paul.

—Disculpa, ¿qué dices?

—¿Te pregunte que te parecían los objetos? No queremos cosas demasiado elegantes pero algunas cosas puede que sí.

—Vamos Paul, estos recuerdos son hermosos y eres lo suficientemente guapo para que todo te quede bien. Lo que no entiendo es porque han dejado estos objetos acá, ¿no temen perderlos? ¿Que alguien entre a la casa y los robe?

—Papá hizo de esta casa casi una fortaleza —dijo Paul—. No creo que descubran donde estaban los objetos y si lo hacen tendrán que ser casi Houdini **1** ***/*** para abrir las cajas de seguridad, te aseguro están más seguros acá que en un banco en Seattle.

Acompañarlo a Forks, el pueblo en donde coincidencialmente habían nacido los padres de Paul y los de Charlie, había sido una petición especial de Paul, su mejor amigo. No quería volver solo a la gran casa donde había pasado momentos gratos con su padre, que había fallecido 4 años antes. Rosalie y Paul habían sido amigos desde el jardín de infancia, la niña rubia y niño rojo, así solían llamarlos, haciendo alusión al color de piel de ella –pálido como sus ancestros rusos– y la piel de él –un bonito color canela heredado de los nativos del norte de América–. Paul fue el primer niño que se acercó a ella aquella mañana cuando la hermana de Rosalie descubrió que su mejor amiga Kate también compartía sus clases y se fue corriendo a su lado. Y fue aquel primer día de jardín cuando prometieron ser amigos para siempre.

Paul era todo lo que una chica podía querer. Alto, musculoso, apuesto y mucho más importante, Paul era comprensivo, cariñoso, sabía escuchar y tenía un gusto excelente. Rose pensó que hubiera sido su pareja ideal –altos y hermosos, Ken y Barbie– si no hubieran descubierto ambos, a los 14 años, que Paul no miraba con gran atención a las chicas con sus bañadores en su clase de natación, no, más bien él solía mirar a los chicos.

Rosalie lo había notado mucho antes de que Paul tuviera el valor suficiente de decírselo a sí mismo al espejo y fue ella quien se mantuvo a su lado cuando él decidió vivir su vida lo más sinceramente posible ante el mundo. Demasiado "sinceramente" algunas veces.

Rosalie también recordó el rechazo por el que su mejor amigo tuvo que pasar desde aquellos tiempos y nunca se arrepintió de la promesa que le hizo cuando eran niños, pues igual que ella lo apoyo en aquellos tiempos, él lo había hecho el resto de sus vidas.

—¿Qué puedo elegir de Papá? —pregunto Paul sacándola de sus recuerdos—. Mi hermano Brady me dijo que podemos usar las mancuernas.

—Sí, buena idea, podríamos dárselas a Embry y seria "algo Prestado" aparte de "algo Viejo" **2** ***/***.

—Sí, entonces las llevare y luego se las daré a Brady, no creo que las vuelva a soltar nunca más, Papá prometió entregárselas desde que éramos niños —dijo con sus ojos llenos de recuerdos.

—¿Qué tal el reloj de bolsillo? Sería perfecto para hacerlo lucir con tu traje, le pondremos una cadena hermosa y quedaría súper elegante —dijo Rose.

—¡Sí! Tienes razón, ves, por eso sabía que debía traerte Rosalie Swan, más que para distraer a Bella, sabía que debíamos venir juntos, generalmente tienes buenas ideas.

—¿Generalmente? —dijo Rosalie mirándolo con ceño fruncido.

—Sí, generalmente, buenas ideas y buen juicio, a excepción de esas noches extrañas.

—¿Noches Extrañas? —pregunto Rosalie.

—Sí, ya te dije, esas noches en que desapareces, apagas tu teléfono y nadie suele saber dónde demonios estas, ¡esas noches!

—Paul —replico Rosalie.

—¡Paul! ¡Paul! ¿Es lo único que puedes decir? Voy a interrogarte una y otra vez hasta que me digas que haces en esas noches. ¡Pensé que éramos amigas! —dijo con fingida indignación.

—Lo somos, lo sabes, solo que…

—¿Qué? —pregunto inquisidor.

—No puedo contarte nada, aun no… no estoy lista… ni siquiera yo sé lo que hago en algunas ocasiones —trato de explicarse Rosalie.

—¿No es nada ilegal, Srta. Swan? Tu hermana te mataría —dijo Paul horrorizado.

—¡Estás loco! —dijo asombrada—. Mi hermana sería capaz de ponerme las esposas y mi Padre me entregaría a la justicia sin derecho a defensa.

—¡Oh Rosie! Que mentirosa eres —replico Paul—. Ambos buscarían la manera de que estuvieras en Alaska con tus tías antes de que tú misma te des cuenta.

Ambos soltaron la carcajada, los Swan eran una familia que sabía respetar la Ley, no en vano Charlie había comenzado siendo un simple policía hasta terminar como un alto funcionario policial del Estado de Washington y había inculcado a sus 3 hijas lo importante de cumplir con la Ley. Pero a pesar de ello, Renée y Charlie les habían enseñado que la familia estaba por encima de todo y en función de esto, no permitirían que ninguno de los que amaban le hicieran daño.

—Bueno, bueno, dejemos las bromas, dímelo de una vez. ¿Qué haces en esas noches? —pregunto Paul.

Rosalie perdió la sonrisa.

—No lo creerás —dijo—. A veces pienso que no soy yo.

—Dímelo y veremos si te creo.

Rosalie miro a Paul totalmente indecisa, quería contarlo a alguien, alguien que pudiera ver más allá de su pragmática vida, que a pesar de ser una locura tenía derecho a vivirla, alguien que le dijera que por lo menos valía la pena la aventura.

…

~0~

…

 _Es un Ángel_ , pensó la niña, abriendo sus ojitos azules mientras levantaba su manita y tocaba la mejilla de Bella.

—Un Ángel —pronuncio con la debilidad de su voz.

—No, el angelito eres tu princesa, debes tratar de beber algo, levántate por favor.

Bella debía intentarlo, la temperatura de la niña no parecía aumentar y eso cada vez la ponía más nerviosa, tuvo la tentación de llamar a Rosalie una vez más, pero una vez más se preguntó "¿Cómo explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo?" Podía escuchar el tono severo de su hermana cuando dijera "¿ _En que estabas pensando Bella_?", ella solo tenía una respuesta para eso " _ponerla a salvo_ ".

—¿Ees un Ángel? ¿Me llevaas al cielo con mi Mamá? —pregunto la niña una vez más con su voz débil.

—No iras a ninguna parte, debes quedarte conmigo, pero necesitas tomar esto princesa —rogo una vez más Bella.

—Tú me vas a cuida mi ángel, me salvaas de los malos como en mi sueño, quédate comigo —hablo la niña.

—Me quedare contigo lo prometo, solo prueba esto —Bella estaba dispuesta a prometer lo que la niña quisiera y hacer lo que fuera necesario para que la niña tomara algo caliente, pero parecía que el cuerpo de ella no ayudaría.

Trato de que tomara la sopa caliente directo del tazón pero el líquido no pasaba de su boca, como si su garganta hubiera estado obstruida.

Por más que hubiera querido, no podía retrasar un minuto más esa llamada a Rosalie, la niña cada vez estaba más débil y balbuceaba incoherencias mientras no dejaba de temblar.

Se apartó de la cama y coloco almohadas alrededor de la niña para evitar que cayera si rodaba de ella. Debía ir hasta el salón donde había dejado el móvil, debía llamar a Rosalie.

En cuanto llego a la puerta la niña pareció notar la ausencia de su presencia y levanto la voz con mayor fuerza.

—No te vayas ángel, no me dejes, no me dejes po favo…

Su ruego arrugo por completo el corazón de Bella. Estaba tan indefensa, " _el ángel eres tú_ " pensó Bella. " _Pero no iras al cielo, te quedaras conmigo_ ".

—Ángel, ángel, no me dejes… —continuaron los ruegos de la niña, haciendo que Bella volviera a la cama y la abrazara para llevarla con ella, mientras se movía lo más rápido posible al piso de abajo.

Rogo porque su torpeza innata no hiciera acto de presencia en ese instante y rodaran ambas por las escaleras.

Al llegar al salón se sentó con la mayor suavidad posible para no perturbar más a la niña de lo que ya estaba, mientras con una mano daba vuelta completa a su bolso dispersando todo su contenido en el sillón, mientras nerviosa seguía buscando su móvil.

Cuando lo encontró marco con nerviosismo el número que ya estaba en la memoria y espero… un repique… dos repiques… tres repiques…

—¡Maldición Rose contesta! —dijo con exasperación.

—Ángel, ángel —balbuceaba una y otra vez la niña.

Al quinto repique, escucho la voz de su hermana que contestaba con fastidio.

— _Te dije que vinieras Enana, sabía que te aburrirías sola_ —dijo Rosalie al teléfono.

—¡Ven a casa, es urgente! —dijo con un tono de voz que Rosalie supo reconocer como miedo.

— _¿Enana, que pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te han hecho?_

—¡Ven a casa Rose, por favor ven, te necesito! —rogo Bella en medio de lágrimas que ya no supo cómo contener.

— _¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te hicieron? ¡Matare al que te haya tocado!_ —grito Rosalie a través del auricular, mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto y un muy nervioso Paul preguntaba que estaba sucediendo.

—Solo ven, rápido —rogo de nuevo Bella.

— _Bella… Enana… dime que pasa…_ —Rosalie corto sus palabras cuando escucho otra voz a través del móvil.

—Ángel…

— _¿Quién está allí? ¿Bella con quien estas?_ —pregunto de nuevo Rosalie.

—Solo apresúrate Rose, por favor.

— _Estoy en camino Enana, estoy allí en un minuto cariño_.

…

~0~

…

Rosalie se dijo a si misma que no podía rendirse a la avalancha de preguntas y preocupaciones que se acumulaban en su cabeza en ese instante. " _Mente fría_ " se dijo a sí misma, pero estaba bastante lejos de seguir su propio consejo cuando de su familia se trataba. Si alguien le había hecho daño a su Enana lo pagaría, ella ya había tenido suficiente cuota de mal nacidos en su vida.

En su afán por salir lo más rápido posible hasta la casa de su Abuela, ni siquiera noto que Paul la seguía de cerca y el cumulo de preguntas que le formulaba mientras ella no daba respuestas. Mucho menos noto que Paul solo logro por los pelos entrar en el auto antes que ella arrancara dejando una gran marca en el asfalto. Paul confiaba ciegamente en las habilidades de manejo de Rosalie, lo hacía desde que ambos eran adolescentes y se daban las escapadas fuera de la ciudad. Pero le preocupaba la falta de concentración de Rose y el no saber qué era lo que le sucedía a Bella.

En menos de 10 minutos Rosalie detuvo bruscamente su auto en la entrada de la casa de la Abuela Marie, mientras salía corriendo del auto sin siquiera recordar cerrar la puerta. Subió los tres escalones del porche de un solo salto e irrumpió en la casa azotando a su paso la puerta contra la pared.

—¡Bella! —fue el grito que se escuchó en toda la casa cuando Rosalie dio pasos hacía el salón en busca de su hermana.

Lo que vio la sorprendió más de lo que esperaba, Bella lloraba desconsolada en el sofá del salón mientras… ¿Acunaba a una niña?

Ella se levantó del sofá lo más rápida y equilibradamente que pudo y se acercó a Rosalie mientras pronunciaba nerviosa.

—Sálvala Rose, salva a mi niña.

.

…

…

 **1** ***/*** Harry Houdini –su verdadero nombre fue Erik Weisz, cambiado después por Erich Weiss al emigrar a Estados Unidos–, fue un ilusionista y escapista húngaro de origen judío. Concebía la magia como un espectáculo en sí misma y demostró gran habilidad para liberarse del interior de cajas fuertes arrojadas al mar, de camisas de fuerza colgado boca abajo de rascacielos, y de toda suerte de esposas, cuerdas, baúles cerrados con candados y cadenas de cualquier tipo.

 **2** ***/*** Tradicionalmente, las novias para tener suerte, no pueden presentarse a la ceremonia nupcial sin llevar 4 cosas: Algo Azul, algo Nuevo, algo Viejo y algo Prestado. En este caso los "novios" quieren seguir las tradiciones.

…

…

Gracias a Todos por sus Reviews, Follows y Favoritos. Una Recomendación, los Nombres y las Canciones de cada capítulo son una parte significativa en la historia e indican mucho de lo que leerán.

.


	3. Mi Niña

**Disclaimer** : Tengo que aclarar que los personajes no son míos, como todos saben, pertenecen a la mente prodigiosa de la Sra. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos, intentando que ese juego los entretenga a ustedes.

Este Fic está dedicado a mi hermana Carolina, mi mejor y mayor crítica, un ejemplo en mi vida, gracias por tus buenas ideas, eres "mundial" y te amo por eso y más.

En este Fic hay pequeñas referencias médicas, las logre gracias a la ayuda de mi amiga Isabel –gracias por responder a todas mis fastidiosas preguntas– y una investigación en Google (si Google, ¿lo han usado?). Pero si aun así hay algún desatino en esa área, son solo errores míos.

.

 **Capítulo 3**

.

 **Mi Niña**

.

… _Cuando se tiene un hijo_

 _Toda risa nos cala_

 _Todo llanto nos crispa_

 _Venga de donde venga._

 _Cuando se tiene un hijo_

 _Se tiene el mundo adentro_

 _Y el corazón afuera_ …

.

 **Poema: Los Hijos Infinitos – Andrés Eloy Blanco**

.

.

Rosalie parpadeo varias veces tratando de comprender la sorprendente escena delante de ella.

—Sálvala Rose, salva a mi niña.

—Bella, ¿qué es esto? De donde has sacado a esta niña.

—¡Crees que estoy para responder, te llame para ayudarme! ¡¿No puedes hacerlo?! —soltó Bella ya de manera histeria.

—Calma Enana, calma si —trato de sosegarla Rosalie—. Que es lo que tiene —pasando de un segundo a otro al modo "médico internista".

—Cuando la encontré ya temblaba, estaba toda mojada, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvo expuesta al frío, he tratado de calentarla, pero no quería beber nada caliente, deliraba y yo ya no sabía qué hacer.

—Bien —Rosalie toco la piel pálida de la niña y la sintió aun fría a pesar de las mantas, sintió su pulso, los leves latidos la preocupaban, pero estaban allí—. Hiciste algo más que cubrirla —pregunto mirando a Bella.

—La iba a bañar con agua caliente, pero no sabía si era seguro, así que hice del baño un sauna, ¿estuvo bien? —pregunto preocupada de no haber hecho lo correcto por la niña.

—¿A tomado algo caliente? —repregunto Rosalie.

—No ha querido tomar más que un poco de sopa caliente de la que teníamos aquí, parece que nada le pasa por la garganta.

—¡Paul!

—Aquí estoy nena —contesto con premura.

—Aun guardas ese maletín extra en tu auto.

—Por supuesto, me amenazaste que si no lo tenía a mano todo el tiempo dañarías algunas de mis partes "vitales", ¿recuerdas?

—Pues ahora veras porque te amenace, tráelo aquí.

Paul tomo las llaves del auto y se apresuró a correr hasta el maletero del coche, trayendo con él el viejo maletín médico de Rosalie.

Ella tomo una libreta de récipe médico que se encontraba en el maletín y escribió mientras se dirigía a Paul.

—Ve a la farmacia, necesito varias bolsas de suero y un catéter, rápido Paul —lo urgió.

—En un tris nena —contesto dejando a ambas mujeres solas en el salón.

—Dime que hacer Rose, por favor, no puedo estar así.

—Necesito que te metas a la cama con ella, necesito que tu cuerpo la siga calentando tanto como lo hizo el aire caliente.

—Bien lo hare.

—Creo que Papá guardo la manta térmica de la Abuela en el sótano, iré por ella a ver si aún funciona.

Mientras Rosalie bajaba por la manta, Bella subió lo más establemente que pudo las escaleras con la niña en brazos.

Al llegar a su habitación acostó a la niña de nuevo y se abrazó con ella debajo de las sabanas, sin dejar en ningún momento de frotar los bracitos y las piernas de la nena.

Así fue como Rosalie las encontró a ambas cuando llego con la manta térmica que había pertenecido a la Abuela Marie.

Una vez conectada la manta, Rosalie reviso de nuevo los signos de la niña, su respiración seguía siendo algo irregular y los latidos de su corazón aun no eran normales. Bella contemplaba sin hablar los movimientos de su hermana tratando de captar en el rostro de está algún signo de mejora. Un par de minutos después ambas escucharon el auto de Paul estacionar afuera y sus pasos apresurados en el salón de la casa.

—¡Nena! —grito para saber dónde estaban las chicas.

—¡Arriba en las habitaciones! —grito también Rosalie en respuesta.

—Aquí traje todo —indicó Paul, entregando a Rosalie lo que le había pedido que comprara.

—Eres un sol Paul, Embry se lleva a un tipazo —lo alabo por todo lo que había hecho.

—Espero que se lo digas la próxima vez que lo veas, asegúrate de ello.

—Lo hare, mientras yo le tomo la vía a la niña, necesito que calientes estos en el microondas, luego colocaremos los demás.

Paul se apresuró nuevamente a seguir las indicaciones de su amiga, mientras Rosalie ubicaba el lugar donde poner el catéter en el brazo de la niña.

—¿Es necesaria la vía?

—Debemos de mantener su cuerpo caliente Bella, por dentro y por fuera.

—¿Eso hará que deje de temblar?

—Ayudara, solo dejara de temblar cuando su temperatura vuelva a la normalidad, con esto intentaremos que deje de delirar y que descanse, su cuerpo debe salir del shock. Bien, sal de la cama para ponerle esto.

Una vez que volvió Paul, Rosalie coloco dos bolsas de suero en los costados de la niña y otra la conecto a la vía que ya había tomado, la niña ni siquiera había protestado, aún mantenía su cuerpo temblando y balbuceando incoherencias sin cesar.

—Bien, solo queda esperar —finalmente dijo Rose.

—¿Estará bien? —pregunto Bella aún demasiado preocupada por la niña.

—Hemos hecho lo que debíamos hacer, ahora queda de ella para salir adelante.

Bella ya no dijo nada más, permaneció pegada a la cama al lado de la niña sin saber que más hacer, " _solo queda esperar_ ", esas palabras no la llenaban, pero sabía que era lo único que le quedaba, por ahora.

…

~0~

…

Las siguientes horas parecieron una eternidad para Bella.

Paul abandono la casa para volver a la suya, ya que decía que todo había quedado solo, con su intempestiva salida, prometiendo volver lo antes posible. Bella en ningún momento se separó de la cama que ocupaba la niña, mientras Rosalie entraba y salía de la habitación monitoreando el pulso y la temperatura de la niña y cambiando bolsas de suero para mantenerla aún caliente.

El rostro pálido de la niña se fue suavizando, mientras su cuerpo dejaba de temblar entrando por fin en calor.

Rosalie sonrió por primera vez desde que había entrado en la casa y vio a la niña, mientras anunciaba que la nena dormiría para recuperar fuerzas y que todo "realmente" estaría bien, para darle tranquilidad a su hermana.

Bella sintió como la tensión desaparecía de su cuello mientras veía a su hermana salir de la habitación e invitándola a seguirla.

Una vez en el salón, su modo de "médico internista" había desaparecido de su rostro y fue cuando Bella se dio cuenta de que debía contar todo sobre la aparición de la niña.

—Estaba en el bosque, sola, no sé cómo llego allí —dijo Bella en su defensa—. No podía dejarla allí ¿no?

Rosalie suspiro fuertemente, resignándose, Bella no cambiaría nunca.

—¿Segura que estaba sola, no viste a nadie más?

—No había nadie, mire alrededor, la niña estaba sola, pude internarme más en el bosque y verificarlo, pero solo pensé en la niña, en hacer algo para que dejara de temblar.

—¿Estaba en tu Prado? —Bella asintió. Rosalie conocía las cercanías menos que Bella, ella y su gemela nunca fueron tan aventureras en lo referente al bosque, pero conocía el claro al que Bella acudía cada vez que visitaban Forks, era su lugar favorito—. Debemos volver allí Bella, tenemos que verificar si hay alguien más.

—No había nadie, lo puedo asegurar.

—Está bien pero llamare a Paul, le diré que vaya allá antes de volver y que lo verifique, ¿de acuerdo? —Bella asintió de nuevo—. Y también debemos avisar a las autoridades.

—¡No! —dijo Bella apresuradamente.

—Enana —dijo Rosalie en modo conciliador, conociendo a Bella sabía que esto no sería fácil—. Sabes que debemos dar parte. La niña no llego allí sola, sus Padres o las mismas autoridades deben estar buscándola.

—Lo sé, pero si das parte a las autoridades se la llevaran y no quiero que se la lleven. Estará mejor acá que en el hospital o en alguna institución, además no me dejaran verla allí.

—Entonces es eso —refuto Rosalie—. No es que ella sea llevada a algún lugar sino que no la puedas ver, esto no es por ella, es por ti Bella —aseguro.

—No. Yo se lo prometí Rose, le dije que no la dejaría sola, que estaría allí para ella.

—Bella —Rosalie suspiro—. No puedes sustituir a una persona con otra —dijo preocupada.

—No lo estoy haciendo —insistió Bella.

—Enana sé que has pasado por mucho, pero tienes que entender… —dijo Rosalie.

—Entiendo Rose, yo entiendo.

—No… no entiendes —la voz de Rosalie era más forzada de lo normal, se habría querido ahorrar mil veces este momento—. No es tu hija Bella, por favor entiende.

—Lo sé, no he enloquecido, no estoy confundiendo las cosas como estas pensando ahora. Sé que no es mi hija. Pero le prometí a la niña que estaría con ella y es lo que intento hacer. Ayúdame a cumplir mi promesa.

…

~0~

…

Horas más tarde Paul entraba en el salón de la Casa Swan con un gran anorak y cargado de varias bolsas.

Rosalie y Bella se le quedaron viendo sin poder explicarse su comportamiento.

—¿Fuiste de compras? ¿En serio? De compras en este momento —dijo Rosalie mirándolo de arriba abajo.

—No me veas así Darling. Cumplí mi misión, así que todo está bien y esto no es para mí —respondió con indignación.

—¿Entonces para quién es? —pregunto Bella.

—Alguien debe ocuparse de como viste la niña, par de madres primerizas —dijo Paul con tono indignado.

—¿Y de cuando acá tu eres un Padre dedicado? —pregunto Rosalie.

—Embry y yo cuidamos a sus sobrinos de vez en cuando, estamos practicando para cuando lleguen nuestros bebés —dijo con tono de suficiencia y saliendo de la habitación hacia la cocina, dejando las bolsas al lado de la puerta.

—Alguien debería decirle que ninguno de los dos puede tener bebés, ¿no crees? —dijo Bella preocupada.

—Hay maneras de que los tengan Enana y créeme si aún no las hubieran inventado, él ya lo estuviera haciendo —dijo Rosalie.

Paul volvió al salón con una copa de vino blanco en la mano.

—¿Te sirves solo Diva? —le pregunto Rosalie.

—Pues sí, me sirve para relajarme, si quieres tú te sirves —dijo Paul.

—Estas muy amable esta noche cariño —dijo Rosalie con ironía.

—Lo que estoy es calado hasta los huesos, eso estoy. Fui hasta el Prado ese —dijo y emitió un bufido—. ¿Sabes cuánto me gusta el bosque Rose? ¿Sabes cuánto?

—De poco a nada —dijo Rosalie con duda.

—Exacto, nada, naught, nulla, zero —dijo gesticulando con su copa.

—Aaaayyy Dios empezó a hablar en idiomas —se horrorizo Bella.

Era una extraña costumbre de Paul que cada vez que quería enfatizar que algo le disgustaba, estresaba o lo ponía nervioso en extremo, comenzaba a decir las palabras en varios idiomas.

—Sí, Enana, así es —intervino de nuevo—. Ese Prado esta frío como un panel de hielo, entiendes, ice, eis, glase, buz.

—¿Pero viste algo, había alguien allí? ¿Tal vez alguien buscando a la niña? —pregunto Rosalie.

—Nadie, estaba tan vacío como un desierto, solo que este desierto estaba helado como ya dije. Si alguien estaba con la niña no la acompaño hasta allí, no había un alma y estaba silencioso como nunca, me dio escalofrió —Paul movió su cuerpo como si hubiera recibido un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza—. Y busque alrededor también antes de que preguntes Darling, nada, nothing, nenio, gremesi… —siguió gesticulando.

—Entendí Diva, ya entendí —dijo Rosalie con ademan de tapar su boca.

Bella suspiro.

—No tiene sentido —dijo finalmente.

—Lo sé nena, sé que no es nada lógico, la niña no apareció allí caída del cielo —aclaro Paul.

—Tiene pinta de angelito —murmuro Bella.

Sintió la mirada de ambos y removió las manos con nerviosismo.

—Tal vez si parezca un ángel Bella, pero no lo es, esa niña debe tener un Padre y una Madre. Alguien debería de estar buscándola en ese bosque, en el pueblo, no tiene sentido que no exista ya una cuadrilla de búsqueda —indico Rosalie.

—Pues no la hay —apostillo Paul—. Recorrí el pueblo cuando fui por la ropa, a ver si había algún movimiento y nada, todo está extremadamente tranquilo por allá.

—Esto no es normal —dijo Rosalie, con cara de preocupación—. Debemos avisar a las autoridades…

—No, dije que no —insistió Bella.

—Enana, tienes que tratar de entender —insistió Rosalie.

—No, es que no te das cuenta, tú misma lo estás diciendo, esta es una situación sumamente extraña, no eres tú la única que ha notado eso. ¿Has visto la ropa que traía? —pregunto Bella.

—No —respondió Rosalie.

—Yo si, por eso fui a comprar algo adecuado para ella —respondió Paul.

—Y lo notaste no es cierto —lo interrumpió Bella—. No es la ropa de principios de otoño que usaría una niña que vive en los alrededores. Su sweater era más bien ligero y no llevaba guantes o gorro para su cabeza. Si ella hubiera estado acampando no sería esa la ropa que usaría. Y si se hubiera perdido en el pueblo o en las carreteras aledañas los Padres ya estarían buscándola y no sería de una carretera muy lejana porque una niña tan pequeña no hubiera llegado tan lejos de donde sus Padres estuvieran. Mucho más aún, si sus Padres hubieran sufrido algún accidente Paul hubiera visto cualquier clase de movimiento en el pueblo. Pero Forks esta como siempre, como si nada de eso hubiera sucedido.

—¡Enana! —dijo Paul asombrado—. Estas mejor que los de CSI. En serio que ser hija de un policía las pone a ustedes en el "modo detective".

—Es verdad todo lo que dices Bella y eso es lo que más me preocupa —dijo Rosalie muy seria, mirando a Bella.

—¡Eyyy nenas! —protesto Paul—. No tengo su súper conexión mágica de hermanas, por favor explíquenme.

Rosalie suspiro y llevo sus manos a la cara frotando sus sienes, mostrando su preocupación.

—Bella tiene razón, la niña puede haber caminado por largo rato, pero igual con su tamaño no podía llegar demasiado lejos. Su ropa estaba mojada, así que pudo haber caído en algún arroyo. Pero no pudo haber pasado la noche acampando en el bosque, sino, no hubiera sobrevivido con su ropa y si no hay una cuadrilla de personas buscándola es que nadie ha denunciado su perdida.

Bella y Rosalie seguían mirándose fijamente mientras Paul miraba de un lado a otro, esperando que culminaran sus explicación.

—¿Y? Termina de hablar mujer —insistió Paul.

—Que la niña no está perdida por casualidad —explico Bella—. Por alguna razón tengo el presentimiento de que ella estaba huyendo de algo o de alguien.

—Mienten… —dijo Paul asombrado.

—Tal vez estamos exagerando —dijo Rosalie, mientras Bella negaba con la cabeza—. Pero no puedo pensar en que razones hay para que nadie la esté buscando. Bella, insisto, las autoridades…

—No, ya lo he dicho Rose, si efectivamente hay algo extraño en todo esto, prefiero que investiguemos primero.

—¡Investigar! —se alarmo Rosalie.

—Podemos preguntar primero a la niña cuando despierte, que ella nos aclare algo antes de tomar cualquier otra decisión que…

De repente, gritos provenientes del piso de arriba interrumpieron las frases de Bella. La niña en el cuarto de arriba lanzo un nuevo grito y los tres adultos en el salón corrieron apresurados escaleras arriba.

…

~0~

…

Bella, Paul y Rosalie permanecieron en Forks dos días más. A pesar de las múltiples insistencias de Rosalie, no logro convencer a Bella de llevar a la niña ante las autoridades. Bella prefería mil veces enfrentar a su padre cuando le contaran todo sobre la niña, que entregarla a algún servicio de trabajo social. Estaba convencida de que de alguna forma su padre y su influencia podrían lograr que la niña permaneciera con ellos el mayor tiempo posible.

El día antes de su partida Paul y Rosalie volvieron a la casa familiar de Paul y lograron recoger las pertenencias por las que habían venido. Antes de regresar a la casa de la Abuela Marie volvieron a recorrer los alrededores y luego se detuvieron a tomar un chocolate caliente en la Cafetería de la Señora Nichols donde conversaron con algunos vecinos que mandaron saludos calurosos a sus respectivos padres.

Cuando entraron en el auto Paul la miro como esperando a que dijera algo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? —pregunto Rosalie

—Estoy esperando Darling, esperando a que digas con ese tonito chillón tuyo "ves, tenía razón" —dijo imitando la voz de Rosalie de una manera estridente.

—¡Yo no chillo! —dijo Rosalie enojada.

—Buuuu dile eso a otro Darling, dímelo entonces, es tu oportunidad —reafirmo Paul.

—No sé de qué hablas. ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto.

—A esto, al pueblo. Todo está normal, no hay una sola patrulla que ronde por acá a estas horas, ninguno de los vecinos ha hablado sobre una niña perdida. Y sé perfectamente que la Señora Nichols no podría mantener la boca cerrada si de un chisme jugoso se tratara y definitivamente una niña perdida es un chisme jugoso. Y también sé que lo que querías era pasear por allí a ver si averiguábamos algo.

Rosalie miro a Paul con comprensión. Su padre había sido un investigador toda su vida. Charlie Swan había sido un marido amoroso, un padre consentidor y un policía dedicado. Se convirtió en Detective cinco años después de graduarse y comenzó así una meteórica carrera que lo llevo a ser el Comisionado de Policía más joven en todo el Estado de Washington, no sin antes haber arriesgado su vida en el cumplimento del deber. Pero fue ese instinto investigador lo que las chicas Swan decían que era el gen más efectivo que su padre les heredo.

Rosalie recordó brevemente algunos fines de semana lluviosos que obligaban a las niñas Swan a quedarse en casa y a su padre leyéndoles historietas de detectives a escondidas de su madre.

—Para nosotras es fácil verlo, supongo que es la práctica —dijo Rosalie—. Culpa al Jefe Swan.

—Aquí hay gato encerrado nena, tenías razón en que esto no es normal —agrego Paul.

—Lo sé y temo que esto nos estalle en las manos. Pero Bella… no puedo Paul… —dijo Rosalie con angustia.

—Te entiendo Darling, no digas más, pero el Jefe Swan va a tener que meter sus narices aquí rápidamente.

—Lo sé, lo hará, te lo aseguro.

Rosalie encendió el auto y en pocos minutos estacionaba en la casa de la Abuela Marie. Las luces de arriba estaban apagadas y solo la ventana del salón mostraba algún tipo de iluminación.

Cuando Paul y ella entraron, encontraron a Bella en el sillón con la niña recostando su cabeza en su regazo.

Bella se llevó un dedo a los labios indicándoles que guardaran silencio y luego se levantó con cuidado mientras todos se dirían a la cocina.

—¿Y bien? —pregunto Bella.

—El pueblo está más silencioso que funeral de religiosa —dijo Paul.

Bella y Rosalie rodaron los ojos.

—Es la verdad, qué más puedo decir.

—Lo cierto es, que si de verdad queremos hablar con Papá, debemos irnos. ¿Ya está todo arreglado? —quiso saber Rosalie.

—Sí, empaque lo mío y lo tuyo, supongo que cerraras las maletas con lo que trajo Paul. Y también empaque la ropa que Paul le ha comprado a Elizabeth.

—¿Elizabeth? ¿Te dijo su nombre? —preguntaron Rosalie y Paul, al mismo tiempo.

—No, ella aun no habla, toda nuestra comunicación ha sido por señas hasta este momento.

—¿Entonces? —insistió Paul.

—Cuando quise lavar la ropa con la que la encontré, me fije que tenía bordado el nombre "Elizabeth" en su camiseta.

Paul miro a ambas hermanas un par de veces, esperando que alguna dijera algo más y luego dijo exaltado:

—¿Y eso no es una pista? ¿What is wrong? ¿Qué les pasa niñas detectives?

—Sí, es una pista, pero no había nada más, nada en sus bolsillos o alguna otra forma de identificación que nos dijera su apellido o de donde viene.

—Entonces como dice Rose debemos ir con Jefe Papi —dijo Paul.

—Que no te oiga mi Padre, sabes que odia que le digas "Jefe Papi" —le dijo Rosalie.

—Es solo por cariño Darling, él sabe que lo amo a él y a su bigote más que a nada. A excepción de mi Embry claro.

Rosalie y Bella movieron sus cabezas en negación, sabían que a este punto no podían discutir con Paul.

Rosalie se giró hacia su hermana, no quería decir cosas que la alteraran, pero debía de dejar algunas cosas en claro antes de volver a Seattle.

—Cuando Papá se entere tal vez quiera llamar inmediatamente a los Servicios Sociales. ¿Has pensado en eso?

—Si lo pensé —afirmo Bella.

—¿Y? Ellos podrían venir por la niña y…

—Puedes hablar con Kate —aclaro Bella—. Ella podría gestionar que cuidemos de la niña mientras se realizan las investigaciones.

—Bella… —trato de intervenir Rosalie.

—Ella puede arreglarlo, nos colocaría como hogar temporal, ella puede hacer eso —siguió Bella.

—Bella… —insistió Rosalie.

—Si ella nos declara hogar temporal, podría hablar directamente con Papá y cuidaríamos de Elizabeth.

—Bella…

—Por favor Rose, por favor, por favor —rogaba Bella mirándola a los ojos.

—Mami tiene razón, tu solo tienes que poner esos ojos para que cualquiera caiga redondo —dijo finalmente Rosalie.

—¿Ojos, que ojos?, no he puesto ningunos ojos —dijo Bella sin entender.

—¿Qué ojos, que ojos? —ironizo Rose, imitando la voz de Bella—. Esos, esos que pones. Lo sabía, sabía que esto nos traería problemas.

—Primero —enumero Bella con sus dedos—, aún no sabemos que causara un problema. Segundo, estamos haciendo el bien, quien sabe de qué cosas estamos salvando a esa niña, tu siempre quisiste ser la salvadora, la defensora de los inocentes, este podría ser tu momento, ¿no querías ser una heroína? —Paul soltó una carcajada al escuchar los argumentos, pero cuando Bella miro a Rosalie sus argumentos parecían disminuir de peso, ya que _sus ojos_ , pensó, _fácilmente podían haber escupido fuego_ , suspiro y tomo valor—. Y por último, ¿cómo según tú lo sabías? ¿Cómo sabias que te traería problemas, si ahora es que te digo lo que quiero hacer?

—Enana —bufó Rosalie—, lo supe cuando tenías 4 años y llevaste a casa aquel pájaro que se cayó de su nido. Ni siquiera querías ir al jardín de infancia por una semana, porque te preocupaba que él no sobreviviera. Supe que tú serías así el resto de tu vida y que eso nos traería problemas y no me equivoque.

—Pero lo salve, recuerdas —refuto Bella—. Ayúdame Rose, ella me necesita.

—Quien necesita más a quien Bella, ¿ella o tú?

—Por ahora pensare en ella, luego… luego lidiare conmigo misma.

Rosalie guardo silencio, así como también lo hizo Paul, pero sin quitar de su rostro una sonrisa mientras veía a las hermanas Swan. Paul y Rosalie sabían que Bella había pasado una etapa difícil y en cierta forma Rosalie se sentía responsable de no haber estado allí para apoyarla al 100%, no era el estilo de los Swan y mucho menos el de Rosalie, su familia estaba por encima de todo, de eso no había dudas.

—Ok, está bien, te ayudare, hablare con Kate —Bella salto emocionada a los brazos de Rosalie y esta la sostuvo y rato después la aparto de su lado—, pero si hablo con Kate, ella querrá hablar inmediatamente con Papá…

—Ya te lo dije, todo estará bien, puedo lidiar con él, lo hare, es explosivo al principio pero lo convenceré —argumento Bella— y por Mami no te preocupes, ella se derretirá con Elizabeth.

—¿Si? ¿En serio? ¿Tendrás a los viejos convencidos…? Me alegro —ironizo Rose de nuevo—. ¿Y a " _ella_ " también la convencerás tan fácilmente?

—No… no… no… No tiene por qué saberlo, además vuelve en un mes ¿no? —dijo Bella con voz temblorosa, mirando a Rose con horror...

Paul escondió su rostro entre sus manos, mientras negaba con su cabeza.

—Una… semana… Bella… —dijo Rose, enfatizando las palabras—. Kate le soltara todo, la conoce desde que éramos niñas, es su mejor amiga y le teme lo suficiente, tanto como para llamarla antes de llamar a Papá y ten por seguro que ella no será tan fácil de conmover y no me mires así, que de ella te encargas tú, yo no estoy dispuesta a perder mi cabellera, prefiero que ella vaya por las morenas y no por las rubias.

—Rose, no me puedes dejar sola con ella —dijo Bella.

—No, no, ella es toda tuya Enana, mi vida vale más.

…

~0~

…

Salieron de Forks muy temprano en la mañana, para evadir cualquier tipo de tráfico. El trío temió lo peor cuando tres alcabalas colocadas a la altura de Port Angeles, Sequim y Gardiner, los detuvieron para visualizar el auto, pero al hacer una revista rápida a los ocupantes los dejaron pasar. En poco más de dos horas y media estaban en Bainbridge Island para tomar el Ferry hacia Seattle. Elizabeth se emocionó mucho cuando Bella la llevo a cubierta para que viera las olas chocar con el barco. No hubo palabras, como no las había habido desde que la había rescatado. Las únicas palabras que Bella había escuchado de la niña eran aquellas que había pronunciado cuando temblaba y estaba sumida en su delirio o los gritos en medio de aquella pesadilla. Bella tenía la esperanza de que una vez que la niña se sintiera lo suficientemente cómoda con ella le hablaría, eso esperaba.

De no ser así, Kate seguía siendo su mejor opción.

Kate Campbell había sido la mejor amiga de su hermana desde… mmm… siempre. Bella no podía recordar una reunión o cena entre amigos que no la incluyera, o siquiera un grupo de juegos que no tuviera a Kate –de la misma forma que había sido con Paul–.

Educada por un fervoroso Reverendo Presbiteriano, Kate conoció desde niña la obligación que todos los ciudadanos tienen hacia su comunidad. Ayudar en refugios para indigentes, recolección de ropa para niños huérfanos, colectas para equipos deportivos de chicos necesitados, cualquier obra de caridad que involucrara al Reverendo Rodrick Campbell también involucraba a sus hijos y Kate amaba de corazón ayudar.

Ese espíritu caritativo fue encausado en la Universidad, convirtiéndola en Psicóloga. Y la labor de su padre y de ella misma le llevo a tener excelente reputación ante las autoridades estatales. Kate Campbell no solo era una Psicóloga Infantil de excelencia, era también una Directora de Asistencia Social muy solicitada en las Cortes del Estado para los casos más difíciles.

Bella tenía fe en que si ella no podía llegar a la niña, Kate la ayudaría a hacerlo. Y no solo eso, sabía que la idea que había tenido con respecto al hogar temporal era algo que Kate podría hacer, lo había visto con anterioridad y era la única forma en que la Ley –una vez enterada de la situación de Elizabeth– no viniera por la niña.

Estaba convencida, como le había dicho a su hermana, que sus padres no se opondría a que cuidara de Elizabeth, ellos sabían que Bella era capaz, convencer a su padre podía llevar tiempo y mucho más tiempo y mucha astucia convencerla "a ella". Pero una vez más, Bella se dijo que había que tener fe.

En eso estaba su mente cuando Rosalie los conducía por la 3rd. Avenue West y giro a la izquierda para entrar en West Olympic Place.

La casa familiar de los Swan, estaba ubicada en el 700 West Kinnear Place **1** ***/***. Renée había descubierto la casa construida en 1900 cuando Bella solo tenía un año, en una de sus famosas "incursiones para soñar" dentro de su distrito favorito, Queen Anne Hill. La casa había pertenecido por más de 60 años a una mujer ahora viuda –sus padres se la habían heredado–, pero la propiedad había sido perjudicada por el paso del tiempo. Renée había odiado que un lugar así se perdiera, su espíritu intranquilo la había llevado a tocar la puerta de la casa y así fue como conoció a Emmeline Fisher, una anciana de 80 años cuya familia la había dejado en el olvido muchos años antes. Renée dejo de pensar en la propiedad y una o dos veces por semana pasaba a cuidar de la vida y las necesidades de Emmeline y no había día en que Emmeline y Renée no tuvieran una conversación telefónica. Bella recordaba el incidente del ave que había mencionado Rosalie y también recordó que había sido en aquella casa que lo había encontrado.

Emmeline Fisher murió mientras dormía a la edad de 87 años.

Los sobrinos nietos de Emmeline no dudaron en reclamar la propiedad una vez que se enteraron de su muerte. Pero Emmeline había estipulado en su testamento que la propiedad pasara a manos de Renée Swan. Renée fue la más sorprendida. Una carta que junto al testamento había dejado Emmeline rezaba: " _Tú me diste amor y compasión, cuando mi propia sangre solo me dio olvido. Recuerdo que años atrás mi casa estaba llena de sonidos de gente y ruido producido por los niños, tú trajiste eso de nuevo a casa. Esa es la razón por la que ahora es tuya y de tu familia_ ". Los sobrinos nietos pelearon y Renée y Charlie quisieron en algún momento olvidarse de la casa, pero Emmeline aún conservaba una gran lucidez cuando realizo el testamento y su abogado y medico dieron fe de ello. Desde aquel momento esa paso a ser la casa familiar de los Swan, la casa que Bella y sus hermanas recordaban como su casa de infancia y adolescencia.

Al llegar, Rosalie acciono el control para abrir la puerta del garaje de la Casa Swan. Elizabeth se había quedado nuevamente dormida desde que salieron del Ferry, su cuerpo aun parecía agotado y Bella trataba de que la niña descansara todo lo posible. Se preguntaba si en condiciones normales, Elizabeth sería una niña hiperactiva o como había sido la misma Bella, tranquila y silenciosa. Ninguno había tomado la previsión de llamar a casa para decir que volverían, así que no sabían si sus padres estarían allí.

—Ok nenas —dijo Paul en voz suave al notar que la niña dormía—. ¿Quieren que huya o las ayudo con los leones?

—¿Y cuando has huido tú de los buenos chismes? —le dijo Rosalie de manera sarcástica.

—Me ofendes Darling, soy un hombre discreto.

—Mientras duermes —susurro Bella.

Al entrar al garaje notaron que ningún otro auto estaba estacionado así que supusieron que sus padres no estaban en casa.

Bella salió del auto y se preparó para llevar a la niña en brazos cuando Paul la interrumpió.

—Deja Enana, yo la llevo y te escuche no disimules —le dijo Paul con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Sabes que te amo igual —dijo Bella mirándolo con disculpa.

—Sí, sí, no pueden vivir sin mí, eso lo sé.

Los tres subieron lo escalones que los llevaban a la puerta que alcanzaba un lateral del salón.

Bella indico a Paul que podían dejar a la niña en su cuarto y fue allí donde todos fueron mientras veían como eran acomodadas las almohadas alrededor de la niña.

—Deberían comprar uno de esos monitores para bebé —comento Paul bajando las escaleras—. Así estarían al pendiente de cuando ella despertara.

—Oye, de verdad sabes de estas cosas —dijo Rosalie sorprendida.

—Claro que sí, te lo dije, estoy listo para nuestros bebés —Paul hizo una pausa antes de preguntar: —¿Ahora qué?

—Creo que hay que llamar a Kate, así tendremos algunas respuestas para Papá —dijo Bella—, de esa forma no tendrá ninguna excusa…

—¿Excusa para que Corazón?

Al oír aquella voz, tres pares de ojos se abrieron de par en par y todos quedaron paralizados en el salón.

.

…

…

 **1** ***/*** Gracias a Google Maps he podido hacer una "Investigación Inmobiliaria". De tal forma que todas y cada una de las direcciones que detallo en este Fic son dirección de lugares reales, que están ubicados en cada una de las localidades que menciono. La casa de los Swan está realmente ubicada en la dirección que indico y los invito a pasar por mi perfil para que vean los videos y los fotos de la casa, que desde ya les digo que es genial.

…

…

 **Marieisahale** : Gracias por ser la primera es escribir y por estar allí.

 **Phoenix1993** : Espero que este capi te guste.

 **Bitha-Granger** : Tengo un secreto para ti, no le digas a nadie, pero eres mi Alfa favorita ;)

.

.


	4. Ella

**Disclaimer** : Tengo que aclarar que los personajes no son míos, como todos saben, pertenecen a la mente prodigiosa de la Sra. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos, intentando que ese juego los entretenga a ustedes.

Este Fic está dedicado a mi hermana Carolina, mi mejor y mayor crítica, un ejemplo en mi vida, gracias por tus buenas ideas, eres "mundial" y te amo por eso y más.

.

 **Capítulo 4**

.

 **Ella**

.

… _She_

 _May be the beauty or the beast_

 _May be the famine or the feast_

 _May turn each day into heaven or a hell_

 _She may be the mirror of my dreams_

 _The smile reflected in a stream_

 _She may not be what she may seem_

 _Inside her shell_ …

.

 _Ella,_ _  
_ _Puede ser la bella o la bestia_

 _Puede ser la hambruna o el banquete_

 _Puede convertir cada día en cielo o infierno_

 _Ella puede ser el espejo de mis sueños_

 _La sonrisa reflejada en una corriente de agua_

 _Ella puede no ser lo que quizás parece_

 _Dentro de su caparazón…_

.

 **She – Elvis Costello**

.

.

La mujer alta, piel clara, cabello castaño y ojos azules que estaba parada en la puerta no dejo de mirar a los seres paralizados en medio del salón que no pronunciaban ninguna palabra.

—Y bien, ¿alguien me explica a que su Padre no tendrá ninguna excusa? —pregunto Renée desde la puerta.

Rosalie no quería volverse para mirar a su hermana, sabía que si lo hacia su madre no perdería tiempo en un interrogatorio.

Bella solo se le quedo mirando sin poder pronunciar palabra.

Fue Paul quien se acercó a Renée y planto dos besos en sus mejillas diciendo:

—Bienvenida Renée, pasa por favor.

Renée evaluó a Paul con el entrecejo fruncido. Mientras él la guiaba hasta el sofá frente a la chimenea.

—¿Té, café, galletitas? Sé que debe haber algo de eso en la cocina —insistió Paul.

—Gracias Paul, pero creo que esas palabras debería decirlas yo, ya que esta es mi casa —dijo Renée viendo a sus hijas con la misma mirada interrogante—. Y si hay galletas…

—Vamos por ellas entonces, no les parece —le interrumpió Paul, mientras trataba de llevarse a las chicas a la cocina.

—Alto allí trío de bribones —los detuvo Renée—. ¿Crees que no conozco tus trucos de distracción Paul? Yo te los enseñe todos —le dijo mirándolo intensamente.

—Bueno… si, cierto —se rindió Paul.

—Ahora, ¿quién se metió en un lio? ¿Preciosa? ¿Corazón? Corazón si has traído otro animalito a casa te juro que…

Un estruendo se escuchó desde el piso de arriba y Bella y Rosalie corrieron hasta las escaleras y al cuarto donde estaba la niña.

—¡Dios Isabella! Otro animal no, por favor, mi alfombra persa, ¿sabes cuánto me costó encontrarla? —decía Renée dando vueltas en el salón, mientras Paul no hallaba ya que decir—. Pase días recorriendo Fremont, ustedes no saben cuántos callejones y recovecos tiene ese lugar y ahora vienes tú con una animal…

Renée dejo de hablar cuando vio bajar a Bella con una niña en brazos. Miro a Bella y luego a Rosalie con ojos interrogantes y asustados.

—¿Preciosa?

—No me mires, fue ella —se defendió Rosalie.

—¿Corazón? —pregunto de nuevo.

—La… encontré… —trato de comenzar a explicar Bella.

—La encontraste… solo la encontraste… O por Dios, la secuestraste, o mi Dios, Charlie va a enloquecer, Preciosa llama a tus tías, tenemos que mandar a Bella lejos…

—Mami, Mami cálmate —dijo Rosalie bajando completamente las escaleras y deteniendo a su madre de sus vueltas por el salón y llevándola de nuevo al sofá—. Solo deja que la Enana te explique ¿sí? No hemos secuestrado a nadie, bueno, eso creemos.

—¿Eso creemos? ¡Rosalie Lillian Swan, es eso lo que le diré a tu Padre! Que "creemos que no hay secuestro". Dios, tu hermana se enojara tanto con esto.

—Mami solo deja que te lo explique. Bella comienza hablar, ¡Ahora! —dijo Rosalie mirándola intensamente.

La pequeña niña en los brazos de Bella solo estaba mirando a los ojos de todos en el salón sin saber muy bien qué hacer y fue cuando Bella se apresuró a llevarla junto a su madre y colocarla en su regazo.

—Mami, ella es Elizabeth y tengo que contarte como la encontré.

Durante los próximos 20 minutos, Bella conto a su madre todo cuanto había pasado desde que encontró a la niña en el Prado. El rostro de Renée pasó del miedo inicial, a la incredulidad y finalmente a la comprensión. Al igual que sus hijas, ella había vivido más de 20 años con un investigador, esta historia no era todo lo que parecía y lo sabía. Mientras que la historia era contada –cambiando algunas frases para que la niña no se alterara–, Elizabeth ya había tocado la cara de Renée en una caricia suave y luego había descubierto el prendedor en el traje sastre que llevaba y está sin más lo había soltado para que la niña jugara con él. Cuando esto paso, Rosalie vio cómo su hermana sonreía triunfante y ella y Paul terminaron por rodar los ojos.

—Bien, bien, ¿entonces tú eres Elizabeth? —dijo Renée mirando a la niña.

Esta como había hecho en los últimos días no respondió y se quedó contemplándola.

—No habla, no lo hace desde el día de su rescate —aclaro Bella—. Ni siquiera estoy segura si atienda a su nombre.

—Ok, a ver Princesa —dijo refiriéndose a la niña—. Te gustarían unas galletas y un poco de leche —los ojos de la niña se abrieron de par en par y asintiendo con su cabeza le hizo saber a Renée que le agradaría—. Lo sabía, las galletas lo pueden todo.

Y con esto tomo a la niña en brazos y se dirigió a la cocina, antes de entrar en ella se giró y miro a sus hijas.

—Su Padre estará aquí a las 6, espero que para ese entonces ya hayan hablado con Kate y tengas algunas alternativas y Corazón, no creas que él será tan fácil de convencer. Y muchísimo menos ELLA.

Y con eso les dio la espalda y salió del salón.

—Ufsss, uno menos —exclamo Bella.

—Tienes una suerte Enana —le dijo Rosalie.

—Suerte nada, esta mujercita es una manipuladora y esa niña le sigue los pasos —expreso Paul.

Bella sonrió y pensó, _primera batalla, ganada_.

…

~0~

…

— _Tu estas bromeando conmigo_ —dijo Kate al otro lado de la línea.

—No, lo que te he contado es toda la verdad —dijo Bella al auricular del salón que había sido activado con el manos libres.

— _No me jodas Bella_ —expreso Kate.

—Calla Kate, mi Madre puede entrar en cualquier momento —anuncio Rosalie.

— _¿No lo sabe? ¿Quién demonios sabe de esto?_ —dijo Kate alterada.

—Nosotros tres, y ahora Mami —dijo Bella.

— _Ni tu Padre ni "ella" saben, joder Bella sabes en el lugar en que me estas colocando_ —se alteró Kate.

—Para ser la nena del Reverendo maldices como un marinero —intervino Paul.

— _Tú no digas nada Liza Minnelli de pacotilla_ **1** ***/*** —refuto Kate.

—O por Dios, deja de meterte conmigo pequeña zorrita —se defendió.

—Basta ambos, no tenemos tiempo para sus peleas y sus reconciliaciones a punta de tragos —intervino Rosalie—. Todo lo que te hemos contado es cierto, todo, y también todas las conclusiones a las que hemos llegado. Si no hubiéramos visto el ambiente en Forks hubiera detenido todo esto y no estaríamos aquí. Así que, ¿dinos que piensas?

— _Por supuesto que hay gato encerrado, la Alerta Amber_ **2** ***/*** _estaría circulando en toda la Península de Olympic, no habría un solo cruce de camino que no estuviera siendo vigilado por la policía y lo único que he sabido que conmocionara en estos últimos días fue ese robo a la gasolinera_.

—¿Qué robo? —pregunto Paul.

— _Una gasolinera en Sequim, hace cuatro días, 5 personas muertas, fue horrible, uno de los asaltantes se supone que termino herido, pero no han sabido nada más_.

—Claro, por eso las alcabalas —dijo Rosalie.

— _Sí, hay alcabalas por todos los camino pero no se ha sabido nada hasta donde sé_.

—Kate, nos ayudaras —pidió Bella cambiando la conversación.

— _Enana, lo que pides no es fácil_ —trato de explicar Kate.

—Lo sé, sé que te estoy comprometiendo con esto, pero mientras todo esto se aclare no puedo dejar que la niña sea entregada a Servicios Sociales, no sabemos a dónde iría a parar, ella tiene una conexión conmigo… con nosotros y sin que ella pueda comunicarse… por favor Kate…

El silencio que siguió a la súplica de Bella fue pesado, unos a otros se miraban en el salón sin saber que más decir.

— _Ok, lo hare_ —dijo Kate. Y Bella soltó un grito mientras comenzaba a agradecerle—. _No me agradezcas, esto solo ayudara con tu Padre, porque él querrá la protección de ustedes antes que nada. Pero eso no te ayudara cuando termine esta llamada y la llame a ella_.

—Podrías no hacerlo y… —trato de decirle Bella.

— _¿Queeee? ¿Crees que estoy loca? Si ella sabe que yo intervine en esto y no le dije, me quitara la cabellera y amo mi cabellera Isabella Swan_.

—Lo mismo dije yo —intervino Rosalie—. Por mí que vaya por las morenas.

— _Exactamente, así que debo llamarla ahora y decirle lo que estoy haciendo para pasar tu casa a un código de "casa de acogida", el Juez Reynolds me debe una, así que hablare con él ahora mismo_.

—Gracias Kate, en serio, gracias —dijo Bella.

— _Bella… sabes que esto es temporal, tienes claro eso ¿verdad?_ —Kate sabía la historia, era parte del círculo íntimo de los Swan, y como su hermana, trataba de protegerla.

—Lo sé, solo quiero que la niña este bien y en un hogar no lo estará, lo sabes Kate.

— _Tal vez, no sé. Pero seré flexible esta vez. Necesito verla Bella, el que no hable no me gusta_.

—Ni a mí —intervino Rosalie—. Pero no tiene nada que ver con algo físico, fuera de lo que le sucedió, su salud parece ser muy buena.

—Creo que es algo mental —dijo Paul—. Tampoco responde bien a su nombre, o bien nos equivocamos con respecto a la camiseta o efectivamente la niña no está recordando algunas cosas.

— _Si eso es así, retrasara el saber de dónde viene. Chicas, necesito a su Padre en esto. Si no se activa la Alerta Amber él debe utilizar otros medios_.

—Lo sé, estaremos sobre esto, lo prometo —dijo Rosalie.

— _Ok, llamare al Juez, y luego… ya saben, prepárense para cuando ella llame_ —dijo Kate desde la línea.

—Puedes esperar hasta las 7 —suplico Bella.

— _Bella retrasar esto_ … —intervino Kate.

—No, no, no es retrasarlo, debemos tener tiempo para explicarle todo a Papá, así todos podemos hablar con ella —rogo Bella.

— _Reuniendo tropas para el ataque ¿no?_ —se escuchó la risa de Kate—. _Te daré tiempo, sé que estará en su hotel a las 6, hora de Houston_ **3** ***/*** _, y es cuando la llamare. Deséenme suerte, si yo la tengo tal vez ustedes sobrevivan_.

—Suerte —dijeron todos y luego escucharon el click que indicaba el final de la llamada.

—Sí, suerte, la Santita lo va a necesitar —dijo Paul.

Bella suspiro de nuevo y pensó, _batalla número dos, ganada_.

…

~0~

…

Charles Swan llego a casa a las 6, tal como había dicho Renée.

Paso una de sus manos por su espeso cabello castaño oscuro tratando de relajarse y luego desato el nudo de su corbata. Sus ojos marrón chocolate, iguales a los de su hija menor, se veían cansados, evidencia de un día largo en la oficina, levanto su mano y aliso su grueso bigote, una costumbre que había adquirido desde que se lo dejo crecer. Dejo su portafolio sobre una de las sillas, saludo a su esposa que tomaba un té frente a la chimenea con un beso y antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, se dirigió a la cocina para buscar uno para él.

Charlie se quedó en puerta de la cocina contemplando cómo dos de sus hijas y Paul terminaban de darle la cena a una niña pequeña. Supuso en un primer momento que sería uno de los sobrinos de Paul, pero recordaba que ellos tenían un tono de piel acaramelado y que además eran dos niños por lo tanto no guardaban parecido con el tono de piel de la niña en la cocina.

—Charlie —llamo su atención Renée, mientras todos los cuerpos en la cocina se giraban para verlo.

—¿Quién es la niña? —pregunto Charlie.

—Tercer round —murmuro Paul.

—Bueno, ya que este tesorito termino de comer, que tal si le damos un baño, ¿quieres Princesa? Y luego tengo un libro que te va a encantar —Elizabeth miro a Bella y esta le sonrió mientras la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba con su madre. Renée se había ganado con una facilidad absoluta a la pequeña y respondía con ella también como había respondido a Bella.

—Te vas a divertir, ya verás —le dijo Bella a la niña.

La nena le sonrió y recibió un beso de Bella en su mejilla, luego se giró para entrar en los brazos de Renée y todos escucharon sus risas cuando ella la llevaba escaleras arriba.

—Creo que nadie respondió a mi pregunta —dijo Charlie interrogante.

—Papá, debemos hablar —dijo Bella.

Charlie miro a su hija pequeña con ceño fruncido y luego se giró para mirar a Rosalie.

—Lo digo de nuevo, fue su idea —se defendió Rosalie.

—Sabes Rose admiro tu capacidad para apoyarme —dijo Bella mientras la miraba mal.

—Estoy aquí no, no dejare que te maten, no te parece suficiente.

—¿Quién va a matarla y por qué? —pregunto de nuevo Charlie.

—Jefe Papi —dijo Paul, haciendo que Charlie le diera una mirada de muerte—. Mmmm, perdonnnn Charlie Darling vamos al salón, nos pondremos cómodos —Paul tomo el brazo de Charlie y lo sentó en el sofá mientras Bella se colocaba frente a la chimenea y comenzaba la historia de nuevo.

A diferencia de Renée, Charlie conservo la misma expresión desde el principio hasta el fin. Sus manos colocadas en su regazo, fueron abriéndose y cerrando en puños en determinadas partes del relato, pero a excepción de eso, no había nada más.

—Y bueno, que piensas Papi —dijo Bella.

—No me digas "Papi" —dijo Charlie, ironizando las palabras de su hija.

—La última vez que revise mi carnet de conducir decía Swan.

—Bella, no te burles de mí —dijo su padre enojado.

—No me estoy burlando, solo quiero saber qué piensas.

—¿Que pienso? ¿Quieres saber que pienso? Te has puesto a pensar en cuantas Leyes Federales has roto en los últimos tres días y a cuantos estas involucrando en ello.

—Sin denuncia de secuestro no hay delito Jefe Swan, y le aseguro que en cuanto revise no encontrara esa denuncia, Elizabeth no llego a ese Prado en circunstancias normales —dijo Bella.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Cayó del cielo? Ella no estaba en ese Prado por casualidad Bella —Charlie levanto la voz.

—Lo sé, lo sé y precisamente por eso la traje aquí, con el Comisionado del Estado, en que mejores manos podía colocarla.

Charlie sintió que todos los musculo de su cara se movían cuando trato de refutar una vez más las palabras de su hija pequeña. Paul estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada cuando vio como el bigote de Charlie se movía nerviosamente.

—Papi solo quería que tú me ayudaras —la voz suplicante de Bella y su expresión de cachorrito apaleado fue lo último que Charlie pudo aguantar. Se derrumbó en el sofá mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

—Dios Bella, vas a llevarme a la tumba.

Por su tono, Rosalie supo que el Jefe Swan estaba vencido. Él jamás podía disgustarse con sus niñas, para Charlie su familia lo era todo.

Bella se acercó al sofá y se arrodillo frente a su padre mientras le quitaba las manos de la cabeza.

—Tu vivirás para siempre Papi.

Charlie sonrió a su pequeña y luego cambio su expresión.

—Esto puede ser más de lo que parece, puede ser peligroso —dijo mirándolos a todos uno a uno.

—Lo sabemos Papá, pero Bella te ha contado todo como lo vimos y Kate nos confirmó que no había Alerta Amber —intervino Rosalie—. Y Bella tiene razón cuando dice que es más seguro aquí, contigo investigando todo que en Forks, donde quien sabe lo que paso.

—¿Que mas dijo Kate? —pregunto Charlie.

—Que colocaría nuestro hogar como "casa de acogida", tiene un Juez que estaba convencida de que la ayudaría, pero necesita tu ayuda con respecto a la identidad de la niña, quiere ponerse de acuerdo contigo y… con ella también.

—¿Le dijo? —pregunto Charlie mientras su rostro mostraba preocupación.

—Dijo que le diría, estamos esperando su llamada en cualquier momento —dijo Rosalie.

Paul se quedó viendo al rostro de todos y dijo:

—Yo no entiendo, está bien, ella tiene su carácter pero no es para tanto.

Tres pares de ojos se volvieron hacia Paul con cara de incredulidad.

—No quieres ser el objetivo de su furia "Darling" —ironizo Rosalie con voz fingida.

—Ok, hablare con Kate, ella debe venir a ver a la niña, evaluarla y decirnos que podemos tener de ella —dijo Charlie.

—Dijo que vendría pronto, en cuanto tuviera todo arreglado —explico Bella.

—Bien, entonces Bella se encargara de que la niña este bien, ¿eso estará bien Rose? —pregunto Charlie.

—Ey no olviden que estoy aquí, eso me lo puedes preguntar a mí —refuto Bella.

—¿Rose? —pregunto de nuevo Charlie.

Bella miro a su hermana, Rosalie seguía preocupada, pero Bella confiaba que le permitiría esto y Rosalie también confiaba en que esto no le hiciera más mal que bien.

—Si Papá, hemos hablado y ella puede manejar esto —dijo Rosalie con toda la seguridad que pudo mostrar en ese momento.

Bella le sonrió a su hermana y también a su padre. _Tercera batalla, ganada_ , pensó Bella.

El silencio fue cortado por el repicar de una llamada telefónica.

Todos los ojos se posaron en el teléfono y Bella pensó, _la guerra está a punto de comenzar_.

…

~0~

…

— _Qué coño es todo esto que me ha contado Kate_ —dijo Tanya al otro lado de la línea, mientras su voz había sido puesta en manos libres.

—Uhh uhh lenguaje pequeña —dijo la severa voz de Charlie.

— _Papá, ¿estas allí? Estas apoyando a estas inconscientes_.

—Ey más respeto Darling —se defendió Paul.

— _Y claro que la loca estaba metida en todo esto_ —ironizo Tanya.

—Tanya por favor, tratemos de calmarnos —insistió Charlie.

— _Papá, ni siquiera puedo empezar a contar cuantas Leyes Federales han sido rotas aquí, han secuestrado a una niña o es que nadie se da cuenta_.

—Tany… —intento hablar Bella.

— _Tany nada Bella, por favor, no hay nada que justifique esto, ningún juez creerá un argumento de depresión_ … —siguió Tanya.

—No soy ningún caso clínico Tanya Ivanova, así que deja que te expliquemos y después puedes gritar lo que quieras al teléfono —dijo Bella ya alterada.

El auricular se silenció, así como todo el salón en la Casa Swan.

Un suspiro se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono y la voz de Tanya, ahora más sosegada, se escuchó.

— _Bien Enana, te escucho_.

El silencio se hizo en el salón de nuevo, mientras Bella volvía a la calma.

—Kate ya debe haberte contado la mayoría, si es que la dejaste hablar —todos escucharon un gruñido al otro lado de la línea—. Como ella debe haberte dicho, no hay Alerta Amber, así que no hay delito de secuestro… —Tanya carraspeo al otro lado de línea, pero Bella no la dejo hablar—. Y antes de que empieces con términos legales y después de todo lo que sabes, sé que te darás cuenta como nos dimos cuenta Rose y yo, que el objetivo era proteger a la niña, ya que todo era demasiado sospechoso, y antes de que también digas que solo estoy dando excusas y que me interesa más quedarme con la niña —todos en el salón miraron a Bella con preocupación—. No voy a negar que tengo una conexión con la niña, pero no estoy sustituyendo un sentimiento con otro, como todos están creyendo.

—¿ _Estás segura Enana_?—la atajo Tanya antes de que siguiera.

—Si —dijo Bella segura—. No voy a negar que ya le tengo cariño, pero Elizabeth se deja querer, es dulce Tany, cuando la conozcas lo veras. ¿Qué hubieras hecho en mi lugar? ¿Dejarla en el Prado? ¿Dejarla abandonada en Forks sin saber cuál era su verdadera situación? Yo te conozco y sé que no harías nada de eso.

El silencio de nuevo, de un lado y otro del auricular.

Bella levanto la vista del teléfono y se encontró con su madre, sentada en los últimos escalones de las escaleras, mirándola mientras sonreía.

La voz de Tanya se escuchó de nuevo.

— _Tienes razón, no es lo que nos ha enseñado Mami y Papá estaría averiguando que paso desde el principio_.

Bella vio cómo su madre unía sus manos en una palmada y se levantaba de las escaleras hacia el salón.

—Por eso convencí a Rose de traerla —insistió Bella.

— _De corazón estoy esperando que todo lo que has dicho sea cómo has dicho Bella_ —dijo Tanya.

—Lo es Tany, te lo aseguro.

— _Pero no podemos olvidar que hay cuestiones legales que_ … —decía Tanya cuando Renée la interrumpió.

—¿Y para que se supone que tenemos a la mejor abogada del Estado? ¿A la mejor Asistente del Fiscal?

Charlie tapo su boca para reprimir una risita, cuando sabía que Renée estaba socavando todos los argumentos de Tanya con sus palabras.

— _Mami, esto no es fácil, puede tener consecuencias y_ …

—Y tú lo arreglaras, sé que mi niña puede hacerlo, ¿no es cierto?

Rosalie rodo los ojos mientras su madre le guiñaba un ojo. Paul miro a su alrededor y solo murmuro:

—De tal palo tal astilla.

— _Grrrr Mami, por favor_.

—Yo sé que tú lo arreglaras todo y tu Padre hará lo que tenga que hacer, hay que saber de dónde ha salido la niña y mientras tanto nosotros la cuidaremos. ¿Verdad, Muñequita?

Tanya no respondió.

—¿Verdad, Muñequita? —insistió Renée.

— _Si Mami_.

—Perfecto, ahora dime cuando vuelves a casa, te extraño.

Tanya, al otro lado de la línea movió su cabeza en negación. Renée Swan era una fuerza de la naturaleza, y decirle que no ha su madre era algo que ella jamás había hecho.

— _Estaré allí el lunes, eso espero_.

—Ok, entonces hare lo que te gusta, para recibirte bien.

Todos rieron en el salón mientras la tensión había desaparecido.

—Tanya, hablaremos mañana, te diré que he averiguado y llamare a Kate para saber de sus gestiones.

— _Si Papá, esperare tu llamada_ —dijo Tanya—. _Enana, solo estoy preocupada, lo sabes_ … —se justificó.

—Lo sé Tany, estamos bien —afirmo Bella.

— _Ok, eso espero. Los amo_.

Antes de que todos respondieran fue Paul quien dijo:

—Nosotros también Darling.

Todos incluyendo a Tanya se rieron.

Después de despedirse, los Swan fueron hacia la cocina para cenar. Bella subió a revisar a Elizabeth que se encontraba en su cama acurrucada entre las almohadas. Lo más difícil había pasado. Pero Bella se siguió preguntando, al igual que lo hacía toda su familia.

¿ _De dónde había salido este angelito_?

.

…

…

 **1** ***/*** Su nombre verdadero es Liza May Minnelli, (Los Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos; 12 de marzo de 1946), es una actriz, comediante y cantante estadounidense, hija del director de cine y padre de los musicales modernos Vincente Minnelli y de la famosa actriz Judy Garland. Alcanzó fama en 1972 gracias a la película Cabaret, con la que ganó el Oscar a la mejor actriz. Es muy conocida por su trabajo en espectáculos en vivo, tanto comedias musicales como recitales. Liza Minnelli es una de las pocas artistas que han ganado los cuatro principales premios norteamericanos de cine, televisión, música y teatro: el Oscar, el Emmy, el Grammy y el Tony.

 **2** ***/*** Es un sistema de notificación de menores de edad desaparecidos, implementado en varios países desde 1996. AMBER es un retroacrónimo en inglés de America's Missing: Broadcasting Emergency Response (Desaparición en América: Difusión de Respuesta a Emergencias) pero que originalmente hace referencia a Amber Hagerman, niña que fue secuestrada y días después localizada sin vida. Los expertos han indicado que las primeras horas son vitales, por ello la alerta se emite lo antes posible y es transmitida por diversos medios como televisión, radio, sms, correo electrónico, pantallas electrónicas, entre otras; a fin de poder llegar al mayor número de personas posibles.

 **3** ***/*** La hora de los Estados Unidos, por Ley, está dividida en nueve husos horarios estándares que abarcan a los estados y sus posesiones, con la mayoría del país usando el horario de verano en alguna parte del año. Para los efectos de esta historia los Estados de Washington (Seattle), Illinois (Chicago) y Texas (Houston) serán mencionados. Las ciudades de Chicago y Houston tienen la Hora del Centro y Seattle tiene la Hora del Este, que representa una hora más tarde.

…

…

 **Phoenix1993** y **Dracullen** : Gracias a ambas por leer y muchísimas gracias por comentar. Voy a aclarar las dudas sobre las edades de muchas personas a medida que vaya subiendo capis, pero no creo que descubra nada demasiado trascendental si les cuento que la niña tiene 4 años.

.


	5. Promesas de Amor

**Disclaimer** : Tengo que aclarar que los personajes no son míos, como todos saben, pertenecen a la mente prodigiosa de la Sra. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos, intentando que ese juego los entretenga a ustedes.

Este Fic está dedicado a mi hermana Carolina, mi mejor y mayor crítica, un ejemplo en mi vida, gracias por tus buenas ideas, eres "mundial" y te amo por eso y más.

.

 **Capítulo 5**

.

 **Promesas de Amor**

.

… _La mano te doy_

 _Te doy mi amor más precioso que el dinero;_

 _A mí mismo te doy, antes que los sermones y las leyes;_

 _Y tú, ¿quieres darte a mí?, ¿quieres viajar conmigo?_

 _¿Permaneceremos unidos, siempre, mientras vivamos?_ …

.

 **Canto del Camino Público – Walt Whitman**

.

.

Bella escucho ruido de la escalera y supuso que su madre ya había terminado de prepararse.

Espero sentada en la mesa de la cocina, hasta que su madre terminara con su ritual de todas las mañanas.

Renée bajo el último escalón y se dirigió a la chimenea. Tomo una de las fotos que se ubicaban sobre la encimera, la imagen reflejaba a Charlie y a ella el día de su boda, en las escaleras de la pequeña capilla de Forks. Llevo los dedos a sus labios besándolos y devolviéndolos a la imagen de Charlie. Coloco de nuevo la foto en su lugar e hizo lo mismo con otro marco, donde se mostraba la imagen de Tanya con toga y birrete el día de su graduación en la Universidad. Hacia aquello cuando alguno de sus amores estaban lejos de casa, como si su beso les diera los buenos días donde quiera que estuvieran. Por último, hizo lo mismo con una foto de la esquina derecha de la encimera, en ella una hermosa chica rubia de deslumbrantes y grandes ojos azules le sonreía. _Irina_.

Irina Swan había sido una esposa devota y fiel y una madre amorosa. Charlie y ella se conocieron en su primer año de novato en el Precinto Norte de College Way. Él solía comentar que Irina podía saber exactamente su hora de llegada a Vera's, la cafetería del 5417 22nd Ave. NW **1*/*** donde ella lo recibía siempre con un café caliente con crema y dos de azúcar –como a Charlie le gustaba– y un bollo de canela. La sonrisa de Irina iluminaba el lugar cuando veía a Charlie entrar al local donde ella trabajaba medio tiempo, para así poder costear sus estudios de Educación Preescolar.

Fue amor a primera vista.

Pero el tímido recién graduado de la academia tardo 3 meses en recabar el valor suficiente para pedirle su primera cita. Un año y medio después Irina se convertía en su esposa y dos años más tarde vendrían las gemelas.

La hermosa burbuja de felicidad de los Swan se rompió una noche de marzo, 10 meses después, cuando un conductor ebrio en la esquina de Aurora Ave. y Green Lake Dr. se llevó con sus acciones la vida de Irina Swan, dejando destrozado el corazón de Charlie y sin una madre para sus angelitas.

Una muerte que formaba parte de las estadísticas, las mismas estadísticas en donde también estaba incluido Phill, el primer esposo de Renée.

Pero " _todo pasa porque tiene que pasar_ ", pensó una vez más Renée. Si las circunstancias no hubieran sido como fueron, Renée y Charlie no tendrían la familia que ahora formaban y Renée no tendría a sus angelitas, al igual que a Bella.

Acaricio el cristal de la fotografía recordando que el día en que se casó con Charlie realizo dos promesas aquella mañana frente al altar, teniendo como testigos al joven Reverendo Campbell –uno de los mejores amigos de Charlie, que se había trasladado allí para la ceremonia–, su esposa, la pequeña bebé llamada Kate, a la madre de Charlie, Marie, y a sus dos angelitas. La primera de sus promesas, fue para Charlie, prometiendo su amor incondicional. Y la segunda, a Irina, prometiendo amar y proteger a sus hijas como suyas, procurando su felicidad por encima de todo. Promesas que esperaba estar cumpliendo día con día.

Renée entro a la cocina notando la presencia de su hija pequeña.

—Aquí estas Corazón, ¿cómo has dormido? ¿Te ha despertado la niña?

—Todo bien, la nena es un angelito no me ha despertado ella, escuche a Rose cuando salía para el hospital por una emergencia y no pude dormir más.

—Ni en sus días libres dejan a mi Preciosa —suspiro Renée—. Tu Padre también salió más temprano, quería pasar por el Cuartel General a conversar con un par de compañeros que llamo anoche.

—¿Se enteró de algo? —pregunto Bella con curiosidad.

—No, aun no y por eso iba a conversar con sus compañeros. ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?

—Me quedare en casa, Kate mando un mensaje anoche diciendo que pasaría hoy por casa a ver a Elizabeth.

—Perfecto, yo saldré de compras.

Bella rodo los ojos, los pasatiempos favoritos de su madre estaban presentes. Renée Swan era aficionada a tres cosas: las compras –afición que habían adquirido dos de sus tres hijas–, las incursiones soñadas –eran paseos que hacía por la ciudad en busca de casas antiguas– y las decoraciones –Renée amaba los proyectos de remodelación y a pesar de su aversión a las PC, solía pasar gran parte de su tiempo en un programa que permitía realizar remodelación en 3D, ella misma había supervisado las remodelación en su casa cuando fue el momento de que todos se mudaran–.

—Hay un montón de cosas que comprar Corazón, un montón.

No había terminado sus palabras cuando una pequeña personita entro a la cocina arrastrando la gran manta de la cama. Bella y Renée saltaron de los taburetes y corrieron hacia la niña abrazándola y llenándola de besos, preocupadas de que ella solita hubiera bajado las escaleras.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después Renée besaba a ambas chicas y dejaba la casa en medio de murmullos que hablaban de sus amigas y ciertas tiendas a donde las había acompañado. Sobre camas, ropa, libros, "juguetitos" y una sorpresa, cosas que Bella no pudo escuchar con demasiada claridad mientras ella se iba.

…

~0~

…

Una hora más tarde una alta y hermosa mujer rubia tocaba el timbre en la Casa Swan. Kate Campbell giro su cabeza al escuchar el click de la puerta e hizo ondular su largo cabello rubio pálido. Estaba en la puerta vistiendo ropa deportiva y llevando una maleta. Bella la recibió con la niña que la seguía a todas partes y que se ocultó detrás de Bella mientras ella abría la puerta.

—Hola Enana, ¿qué tal todo? —Kate y Bella se abrazaron en el portal mientras Bella y la niña se apartaba para dejarla pasar.

—¿Sales de viaje? —pregunto Bella.

—No Enana, este es mi kit —dijo Kate señalando la maleta.

Kate observo a la nena escondida detrás de Bella y la niña se escondió aún más.

—Es la primera vez que hace esto, con nosotros y con Mamá se comportó como si nos conociera de siempre.

Kate se acuclillo delante de la niña y pregunto:

—Hola hermosura, me llamo Kate, ¿cómo te llamas?

Bella se acuclillo también delante de la niña y trato de tranquilizarla.

—Cielo, ella es mi amiga Kate, yo la quiero mucho, ¿quieres conocerla?

Kate estiro su mano para dar un saludo y tímidamente la niña la tomo pero aún seguía cohibida.

—Sabes hermosura he traído unos juguetes, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?

La niña volvió a cohibirse y se acercó más a Bella.

—Bella también jugara con nosotras, ¿quieres? Nos vamos a divertir.

La niña miro a Bella y esta le mostro una gran sonrisa, la niña volvió a mirar a Kate luego a Bella y asintió como dando permiso a ambas para iniciar los juegos.

La oficina en el tercer nivel le pareció perfecta a Kate para hacer sus pruebas, la torreta era muy pequeña ya que tenía una mesa central, así que el espacio de la oficina era perfecto.

Le pidió a Bella que la ayudara a sacar algunos juguetes –de hecho, la maleta estaba llena de ellos–, mientras también le solicitaba algún tipo de colchoneta –Bella fue a su habitación por la colchoneta que usaba para el yoga– y luego solicito algo para tomar frío y caliente, así que antes de iniciar la "sección" Bella le sirvió a Kate algo de café y luego una taza fue subida con ellas junto con agua fría.

Cuando subían las escaleras nuevamente Kate solicito a Bella que permitiera que la niña subiera sola, Bella le hizo el comentario de que la niña había aparecido sola en la cocina esa misma mañana, pero Kate insistió en que lo hiciera sola, así que ambas vieron como la niña subía tomada de los barandales.

Durante las dos horas siguientes, Kate, Bella y la niña jugaron con varios de los juguetes que Kate había traído. Rodaron en la colchoneta, jugaron a la cuerda, apilaron tacos, dibujaron e hicieron rompecabezas. Cuando la niña se sintió en confianza con Kate esta le sugirió a Bella que un picnic para almorzar sería algo fantástico, mientras le sugería a Bella que la dejara a solas con la niña mientras ella preparaba el almuerzo para ella. Bella se fue a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo de la niña pero su curiosidad la mataba, no dejaba de pensar en lo que estarían haciendo Kate y la niña.

Después de la comida Kate noto que la niña presentaba signos de cansancio y decidió terminar con los juegos, así que le sugirió a la niña que tomara una siesta. Bella se puso de pie y tomo la mano de Elizabeth para llevarla a su cuarto y un segundo después la niña se soltó y corrió hacia Kate, que aún estaba sentada en el suelo, dándole un abrazo y un beso y luego se separó dando un saludo mientras se alejaba.

Una vez que la niña estuvo en su siesta, Bella fue a la cocina en busca de Kate, ambas se sirvieron el almuerzo mientras trataban de evitar el tema de los resultados de la niña. Pero una vez que Bella sirvió el postre y ambas lo habían comido, Bella no pudo aguantar más.

—Y bien, dímelo todo Santita.

—O por Dios, jamás se olvidaran de llamarme así, mi Padre los excomulgaría por eso —dijo mientras reía.

—Es por eso que no lo decimos frente al Reverendo —apostillo Bella—. Dime por favor, ¿cómo la ves?

—Desde mi punto de vista su desarrollo sensorial y psicomotor está bastante bien para una niña de Tres o Cuatro años. Su motricidad fina es adecuada, el único problema podría estar en la motricidad gruesa pero si tú me dices que la has escuchado hablar.

—Kate podrías hablar en español, no te he entendido nada.

Kate resoplo, recordándose a sí misma que Bella era escritora de libros infantiles pero no por ello tenía que estar familiarizada con las etapas de desarrollo de los niños.

—Bien, la niña responde bien a los estímulos, está familiarizada con los cambios como el frío, el calor, la luz. Reconoce los colores y hasta ciertas letras. En cuanto a sus movimientos, su cuerpo responde adecuadamente a lo que corresponde a su edad, ósea, camina, salta y rueda de manera eficiente. Tu misma viste como ya sube y baja las escaleras sola. En todas las pruebas que he realizado ha mostrado ser una niña vivaz, alegre, intuitiva y a todas luces ha presentado una inteligencia normal para una niña de su edad. Su único problema y en el cual coincido con Rose es su falta de expresión oral y pienso que tiene que ver con la forma en que apareció en el Prado. Lo que haya pasado la afecto y es por eso que ahora no quiere hablar.

Bella frunció el ceño en frustración, esperaba que alguna de las pruebas de Kate hicieran que Elizabeth hablara.

—Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer para que hable?

—Primero que nada, no creo que tengamos que forzarla, el forzarla solo haría que ella se negara con más énfasis en guardar silencio o peor, que se asustara o temiera por nuestra insistencia.

—Bien, sin forzarla, pero no podemos dejar las cosas así, ¿no crees? —insistió Bella.

—Aunque no insistamos no quiere decir que lo dejemos, ósea, cuando juguemos con ella o mientras se viste o bañe o coma, debemos intentar que tenga respuestas cortas. Por eso cada vez que realicemos una actividad con ella, hay que preguntar. Le diremos cosas como: "¿te gusta esto?" o "¿quieres más?" o "¿nos detenemos?".

—Entiendo, sin forzarla pero tratando de que ella nos responda así sea con respuestas simples, como "si" o "no".

—Exacto Bella, ese será nuestro principio, solo le reafirmaremos que escucharla decir "si" o "no" seria agradable, de tal forma que ella sepa que queremos escucharla. Cantar también estaría bien, así la estimularíamos a que lo haga con nosotros —dijo Kate, viendo que Bella comprendía todo.

—¿Algo más?

—No, no mientras no veamos sus avances. Es una niña tranquila, no creo que sea tímida solo creo que teme a algunos extraños, pero responde bien cuando se le muestra cariño, eso me hace pensar que se relacionaba con personas que le mostraban cariño, realmente no creo que haya sido una niña maltratada, no muestra signos de ello.

Bella respiro profundo, Elizabeth pudo haber sido una niña amada, así que debía haber padres allá afuera que se preocuparan por ella, pero ¿dónde estaban esos padres?

—Otra cosa es que confirme su nombre —menciono Kate.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—Le mostré las letras y como te dije, las conoce, utilice las letras para escribir mi nombre y el tuyo, le pregunte si sabía escribir el suyo y lo hizo. Como pensaban se llama Elizabeth, pero creo que no le gusta que le llamen "Liz" o "Lizzi", porque cuando le sugería que separáramos las silabas a ver si la llamábamos con esos diminutivos frunció el ceño e hizo una pequeña señal de disgusto con su nariz, sigue prefiriendo solo Elizabeth. Pero cuando llamamos a un niño o cuando le ponemos un apodo y este le gusta o no, depende muy probablemente de la forma en que lo hacemos, las palabras de cariño siempre convencen mejor a los niños y los nombres cariñosos los hacen sentir bien.

—O Kate eso es fantástico, estaba dudando últimamente hasta de su nombre y temí estar cometiendo un error.

—No, no lo has hecho —la tranquilizo Kate—. También le pregunte si sabía el nombre de su Padre o su Madre, pero o no los sabe escribir o no los recuerda. Ni tampoco logre nada cuando hable de la ciudad y otros lugares que le fueran familiares.

—La encontré en Forks, puede que sea de los alrededores —sugirió Bella.

—No lo sé Enana, le hable del bosque, de los árboles, de los animales del bosque. Le mostré figuras que tenían que ver con ello y no note familiaridad. En cambio cuando mostré figuras de la ciudad, parques, de edificios grandes, ella mostro más familiaridad con eso.

Bella asintió una vez más a lo que decía su amiga.

—Y por lo demás, amarla, darle amor, mi Padre tiene razón cuando dice que el amor lo cura todo y sé que con ustedes lo tendrá. Sé que tú le darás amor Bella —llevando la mano que estaba sobre la mesa a tomar la mano de Bella.

—Gracias Kate, eres fantástica —le dijo Bella mientras apretaba su mano a cambio.

—¿Es ahora que lo descubres? Yo siempre lo supe —dijo con una gran sonrisa y llevando su otra mano a agitar su cabellera.

—Que no te oiga Tany, podría ponerse celosa —dijo Bella.

—Tu hermana piensa que ella es la octava maravilla, si fuera por ella tendría su propio código postal.

Ambas amigas rieron en el ambiente distendido que se había formado.

Kate le confirmo a Bella que los papeles que los distinguían como "casa de acogida" estarían listos para esa misma tarde, así que no habría problema alguno a ese respecto y que ahora estaba en manos de su padre encontrar alguna información sobre los padres de la niña.

Para el momento en que Kate se despidió Bella se encontraba más tranquila en cuanto a sus decisiones de trasladar a la niña con ellos a Seattle. Pero sus preocupaciones aún seguían latentes.

Una soñolienta nena bajo las escaleras mientras Bella la miraba y abría sus brazos para recibirla. La niña corrió a sus brazos y Bella la lleno de besos.

—Hola Angelito, ¿dormiste bien? —Bella pregunto intentado las respuestas cortas. La niña afirmo con su cabeza mientras Bella volvía a suspirar—. Bien, vamos por un jugo, Mami Renée vendrá pronto, tal vez si nos traiga una sorpresa, ¿te gustaría eso? —la niña asintió de nuevo.

 _Paciencia_ , pensó Bella, la niña la merecía.

…

~0~

…

 **Viernes en la noche. En alguna parte a las afueras de Gardiner**

.

—Maldita sea, están en todas partes —dijo Raoul.

—No debiste ir y venir a todas partes después que perdimos a la niña —refuto Kevin.

Raoul encaro a Kevin mientras este trataba de arrastrar su pierna en el borde de la cama.

—Todo este proyecto ha sido una maldición desde ese vuelo fallido hasta el día de hoy. Debíamos despistarlos, demos gracias a que hemos encontrado esa cabaña abandonada para poder curar tu herida. Aunque perdieras a la niña.

—Me dejaste solo, demonios Raoul me desmaye del dolor, ni siquiera note que se había ido.

—¡Si no fuera por tu maldita forma de hacer las cosas no estaríamos aquí, el bote en Port Townsend nos hubiera llevado a Vancouver hace cuatro días y no hubiéramos perdido a la niña! —le grito Raoul.

—Era un trabajo fácil, tu estuviste de acuerdo —le devolvió Kevin.

—Debimos salir huyendo de allí cuando descubrimos que había un par de policías.

—Vestían de civil, no podíamos saber que estaban allí.

—¡Tendríamos dinero suficiente cuando esto terminara, pero no pudiste esperar, siempre un golpe más, siempre un robo más! —volvió a gritar Raoul.

—Ya déjalo, no eres tú al que hirieron —dijo Kevin acomodando de nuevo su pierna al borde la cama.

—El jefe nos matara, no le gustan los fracasos —menciono Raoul.

—¿Lo llamaste? ¿Le dijiste que perdimos a la niña? —pregunto Kevin con miedo.

—No, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, él tiene amigos en todas partes.

—Querrás decir mercenarios —corrigió Kevin.

—Con dinero todo se puede y ese cabrón y su propio jefe lo tienen —dijo Raoul resignado.

—¿Qué piensas?

—El bote sigue allí, estaremos ocultos aquí hasta mañana, es nuestra mejor opción, huir de todo y de todos —explico Raoul.

—¿Lo lograremos?

—No lo sé, pero al menos lo intentaremos.

…

~0~

…

 **De** : Patrulla Estatal de Washington.

 **Para** : Cuartel General del Departamento de Policía de Seattle.

 **Asunto** : Reporte de incidente.

.

La noche del sábado a las 22:43 se dio persecución a un vehículo Ford Explorer año 2010 con vidrios tintados que trataba de eludir la alcabala colocada en las cercanías de Port Townsend.

El vehículo fue identificado como el mismo que huyo de los acontecimientos del robo en Kettel's BP & Food Mart en Sequim el sábado pasado y que ya había sido reportado como una vehículo robado.

La huida se intensifico cuando los tripulantes perdieron el control de la camioneta, situación que los obligo a salir del camino. Seguidamente ambos tripulantes salieron del vehículo, armados, abriendo fuego contra los efectivos que realizaban la persecución.

Ninguno de los efectivos resulto herido en el cumplimiento de su deber y solo se reportan dos víctimas. Raoul Hamilton y Kevin Talari. Ambos identificados como los asaltantes del sábado pasado.

En otro orden de ideas, un hombre muerto fue encontrado en un terreno baldío cerca de Bell Hill. El mismo fue encontrado baleado dentro de una avioneta siglas N706IX. No presento documentos de identificación. Anexo a la presente enviamos su descripción y huellas dactilares.

.

…

…

 **1*/*** El Vera´s es un restaurante verdadero ubicado en la dirección que indico, pueden pasar por mi perfil a echarle un vistazo.

...

Les comentare algo. Me extraña enormemente que nadie haya preguntado por Edward, él va a aparecer claro, pero esta historia está muy llena de fuerza femenina.

Y él, claro, viene en el próximo capi, que por cierto ya está listo, ¿puedes esperar a la próxima semana o habrá algo que haga que lo publique antes?

 **Blankitapia** : Me alegro de que estés por aquí y que la intriga empiece a interesarte. Hay muchas intrigas en camino.

 **Phoenix1993** : Tanya es una chica de armas tomar. Pero que no te engañen las apariencias, todos los Swan son fuertes.

 **Marieisahale** : Los Swan son una fuerza de la naturaleza y en este capi has visto cómo es que llegaron a formar su familia.

.


	6. Extrañándote

**Disclaimer** : Tengo que aclarar que los personajes no son míos, como todos saben, pertenecen a la mente prodigiosa de la Sra. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos, intentando que ese juego los entretenga a ustedes.

Este Fic está dedicado a mi hermana Carolina, mi mejor y mayor crítica, un ejemplo en mi vida, gracias por tus buenas ideas, eres "mundial" y te amo por eso y más.

.

 **Capítulo 6**

.

 **Extrañándote**

.

… _Ya van muchos días que no sé nada de ti_

 _No ha sido fácil, no, me lo dices a mí_

 _Que paso las noches sin que pueda dormir_

 _Y te pienso, y te pienso, a cada instante te pienso_

 _Y te extraño, y te extraño_

 _Si tú supieras, cuánto te extraño_ …

.

 **Te Pienso – Franco De Vita**

.

.

 **Sábado, medio día. Willis Tower –antigua Sears Tower–. Piso 87. Chicago**

.

Nunca antes había existido tanta angustia y pesar en la vida de Edward Cullen.

Y no es que la vida de Edward hubiera sido un lecho de rosas. Cuando se vive con la herencia de los Cullen y su estigma a cuestas, hay tantas rosas como espinas.

Hace más de 70 años, su bisabuelo un inmigrante irlandés ya había hecho famoso el apellido Cullen. A pesar de las crisis económicas, grandes edificaciones ya se creaban con la anuencia de la Corporación Cullen y ya pertenecían a la alta sociedad de la ciudad de Chicago.

Edward Cullen –luego conocido como Edward Sr.– nació en medio del crecimiento de las grandes empresas. Aprendió de su padre el trabajo duro, pues Declan Cullen pensaba que una educación privilegia debía retribuirse con gran empeño en el trabajo y fue así como Edward aprendió de vigas y concreto en sus veranos al mismo tiempo que aprendía sobre acciones y bonos el resto del año. Pero el trabajo duro estuvo siempre acompañado de las decisiones de Declan sobre todo –incluyendo los sentimientos– y cuando Edward fue emplazado por su padre para casarse, no le permitió elección alguna. Didyme Kana era la hija del mejor amigo de Declan, ambos dedicados al mismo oficio y con las mismas ambiciones. El matrimonio –por supuesto sin amor– dio sus frutos dos años después, Felix Cullen fue recibido con gran regocijo dentro de la sociedad de Chicago.

Pero como en todas las historias de dinero y desamor, Edward decidió que si no podía tener amor dentro de la opulencia, lo tendría en lo clandestino y fue así como conoció y se enamoró de Elizabeth Masen.

Elizabeth no pudo resistirse a los encantos de Edward y aun sabiendo que ocultaba parte de su vida, le entrego su amor hasta el último día de su vida.

Carlisle Masen fue presentado en los registros como hijo natural.

Aunque Carlisle conocía y amaba a su padre, nunca pudo comprender como se ausentaba grandes temporadas de casa sin explicación alguna, nada se sabía del trabajo que mantenía tan ocupado a Edward y nada se supo hasta que Elizabeth desarrollo un tumor cancerígeno y fue internada en una clínica privada para sus cuidados.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, Edward se enfrentó a Declan y dejo a un lado la dirección de sus empresas para velar a Elizabeth en su enfermedad. Pero quiso Dios, el Destino o las Grandes Fuerzas Invisibles que rigen el Universo que Elizabeth no sobreviviera. Y ella, que a lo largo de su vida junto a Edward jamás había pedido nada más que su amor, realizo una sola petición antes de morir " _dale a nuestro hijo, a Carlisle, el lugar que le corresponde_ ". Y fue así como a sus 15 años, Carlisle fue reconocido como un Cullen –produciendo el mayor escándalo que la familia Cullen hubiera realizado hasta ese momento– y llevado a vivir con Edward al 1547 N Dearborn Pkwy, en Near North Side **1*/*** , la mansión familiar de los Cullen en Chicago.

Por supuesto, nada es tan sencillo, y nada lo fue para Carlisle Cullen a partir de ese momento. Aún en vida y después de la muerte de Declan, Edward quiso tratar a sus dos hijos de la misma forma y quiso también darles la mejor educación, por supuesto, pero Didyme –que despreciaba a Carlisle profundamente– se encargó de que "el otro hijo" fuera educado en los internados más prestigiosos, pero más estrictos de la época. Y desde aquellos tiempos solo se dedicó a vigilar estrictamente la vida de ambos hijos de Edward y dirigirla ella misma. Con el tiempo Didyme eligió una esposa "adecuada" para el primogénito de los Cullen y no dudo en hacer lo mismo para Carlisle, una esposa que garantizara que Carlisle siguiera bajo su mirada férrea.

Pero Carlisle no estaba de acuerdo con las pretensiones de Didyme, él había elegido a su pareja desde hacía mucho tiempo, una mujer que había conocido a su madre y que está ya adoraba desde que era niña. Y fue así como Carlisle Cullen desposo a Esme Platt.

Los planes frustrados de Didyme la enfurecieron y una vez más, como lo había hecho a lo largo de los años, trato de colocar a Edward de espaldas a su segundo hijo. Carlisle y Edward decidieron que lo mejor era que sus vidas separadas serían más adecuadas y que la pareja no volviera a pisar la mansión Cullen por el bien de todos, mudándose al 1217 E 54th St. **1*/*** sin perder los privilegios y protección suficiente para que siguiera dirigiendo con eficacia muchos negocios de su padre. Y desde ese momento los Cullen de Hyde Park, como solían llamarse, intentaron construir su felicidad fuera de las influencias externas.

Edward –conocido por todos como Edward Jr.– nació a mediados del verano un año después del matrimonio y Alice vino dos años más tarde. Edward y Alice fueron criados en un hogar amoroso, Esme deseaba que la felicidad que Carlisle sintió mientras vivía con su madre también se recreara en su propia casa y eso lo habían logrado viviendo lo más alejados posible del resto de los Cullen, pero no fue suficiente…

Felix Cullen y su esposa Heidi murieron en un trágico accidente de auto una mañana de invierno, dejando a su hijo Demetri de 5 años al cuidado de sus abuelos. Didyme volcó todos sus mimos y todos sus recursos en criar y mimar a Demetri, convirtiéndolo de esa manera en el niño mimado de la sociedad de Chicago, cosa que irritaba profundamente a Edward Sr. y que no pudo evitar en su totalidad al morir cuando Edward Jr. y Demetri tenían 14 años.

Pero Demetri –al igual que Felix, su padre–, había muerto en un accidente de tránsito, dejando a su paso odio y resentimiento…

Edward dejo de pensar en su historia familiar cuando su mejor amigo Emmett McCarty entro en la oficina.

—¿Que sabes? —pregunto angustiado el chico cobrizo.

—Alistair está al teléfono, su compañero del FBI cree que tiene una pista pero es un tanto extraña —dijo Emmett pasando nervioso sus manos por su espeso cabello castaño.

—¿Extraño? ¿Más extraño que el hecho de que mi hija haya desaparecido de una mansión llena de cámaras de seguridad? —dijo Edward mientras su voz iba subiendo cada vez más—. ¿Más extraño que el hecho de que sus secuestradores solo dejaron una nota vaga, luego una simple llamada diciendo que volverían a llamar y no lo han hecho? ¿Más extraño que eso?

—Edward sé que esto no es normal, y sé que decírtelo no vale de mucho pero no, no sirve de nada perder el control.

—¡Ya no tengo control! —grito él aún más—, lo entiendes Emmett, tengo cinco días sin ver a mi hija, crees que no conozco las estadísticas, crees que no sé lo que le puede haber pasado a mi hija en este momento, aunque me niego a pensar en eso, allí esta… —una cachetada en la mejilla de Edward lo hizo callarse.

—Lo siento hijo —dijo Carlisle—. No puedo dejar que te desmorones así.

Edward se quedó mirando a su padre con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos y luego se desplomo en los brazos de este llorando desconsoladamente. Esme Cullen –que estaba en la misma habitación junta a Alice, la hermana de Edward–, abrazo a su hijo desde la espalda tratando de brindarle la tranquilidad que ninguno tenía.

—No puedo perderla, no puedo —dijo Edward en medio del llanto.

—Debemos tener fe hijo, por favor —le consoló Esme—. No la pierdas.

La habitación se mantuvo en silencio mientras lo único que se escuchaba eran los sollozos de los Cullen, llenos de desesperación. Un estruendo, una puerta que se abrió estrellándose contra la pared y un hombre de cabello oscuro entrando en la habitación fue lo que hizo que todos giraran sus rostros hacia quien irrumpía.

—Alistair —dijo Emmett.

—Creo que la encontré —dijo el hombre en la entrada.

Preguntas salieron de todos los que se encontraban en la habitación. _¿Dónde? ¿Está bien? ¿Quién se la llevo?_

—Basta —grito Edward silenciándolos a todos—. Alistair, ¿dónde está mi hija?

—En Seattle.

…

~0~

…

 **Mañana del Lunes. Casa Swan. Seattle**

.

La Casa Swan había tenido actividad desde temprano. Renée quería que todo en casa estuviera listo para cuando su "Muñequita" llegara. Ya en la cocina estaban lo ingredientes necesarios para la comida preferida de Tanya. Bella había sacado a Elizabeth de su cama hacia una hora. Sí, su cama. En el transcurso del fin de semana Renée Swan se las había arreglado para comprar un mobiliario completo para la niña que fue ubicado en la habitación de Bella, sin olvidar gran cantidad de juguetes infantiles y ropa que hizo a la niña reírse mientras abría uno y otro paquete. Charlie había dicho que el derroche y la locura habían invadido a su familia desde que Elizabeth había aparecido, pero fue él quien se dedicó a jugar con la niña mientras las mujeres Swan acomodaban todas las cosas dentro de la habitación.

—Hoy vendrá mi hermana —le dijo Bella a Elizabeth mientras la ayudaba con su desayuno en el salón comedor—. Te va a encantar.

Rosalie soltó una carcajada mientras Bella la miraba con muy mala cara.

—Es muy bonita, se parece a Rose —insistió.

—Lamentablemente tuvimos que compartir vientre, eso fue suficiente.

—¡Preciosa! —le advirtió su madre.

—No he dicho nada malo Mami —se justificó.

—No le hagas caso a Rose, Angelito —dijo Renée—. Cuando mi Muñequita llegue te llevaras muy bien con ella.

Rosalie rodó sus ojos y susurro:

—Roguemos por eso —para que solo Renée y Bella la escucharan.

—Dime Angelito, ¿te gusta Rose? —pregunto Bella.

La niña giro su rostro para ver a Rosalie y luego volvió a Bella y asintió varias veces.

—Tú también me gustas mucho mi bello Ángel —Rosalie respondió lanzándole un beso y la niña se ruborizo mientras reía.

—Bueno, si Rose te gusta también te gustara Tany, las dos tienen el cabello rubio como el sol, así como tú —le explico Bella.

—Jamás dejaras ese complejo —Rosalie rio.

—Ya lo supere —dijo Bella entre dientes, mientras movía la mano a su cabello.

—No, no lo has superado —se burló Rosalie.

—Niñas, niñas van a confundir a este angelito —dijo Renée tomando a la niña en brazos ya que había notado que había terminado con su comida.

Se dirigió a la sala y llevo a la niña hasta la repisa de la chimenea donde le mostró las fotos que ocupaban el espacio. Sus dos hijas se quedaron viendo a la pareja desde la entrada del comedor, ambas ansiosas por ver que haría su madre.

—Este es Charlie, ¿no es guapísimo? —dijo a la niña mientras mostraba la foto del matrimonio—. Y estas son mi Muñeca y mi Preciosa cuando eran niñas, ves su cabello es como el tuyo.

La niña contemplo la foto, ladeo su cabeza mirando a Renée y luego giro su rostro volviendo para mirar a Bella. Renée espero a ver si la niña pronunciaba alguna palabra, sin forzarla, como había dicho Kate y luego como vio que la niña no cedería siguió.

—¿Te preguntas donde esta Bella? —la niña sonrió a Renée y aplaudió con sus manitas mientras asentía—. Pues a mi Corazón aun no la había traído la cigüeña para estar con nosotros.

La niña frunció el ceño en señal de incomprensión mientras las hermanas ocultaban una risita detrás de su mano.

—Aquí hay otra foto, en esta estamos todos, Charlie, Tany, Rose, Bella y yo. ¿Te gusta? —la niña sonrió y asintió—. Esta otra foto es de mi Muñequita cuando termino sus estudios y aquí está mi Preciosa en esta otra y esta de mi Corazón. ¿Verdad que son bonitas mis pequeñas? —la niña asintió de nuevo y echo un vistazo de nuevo a la puerta del comedor donde las dos hermanas permanecían—. Y aquí está la bella Irina, ¿no es hermosa? Ella es el ángel que cuida a mis niñas desde el cielo.

Rosalie sonrió con ternura a la escena en el salón mientras Bella tomaba su mano.

—Es mi Mamá del cielo, así como aquí está mi Mami en la tierra —la niña abrió sus ojos ampliamente mientras miraba a Rosalie, quería preguntar, todos sabían, abrió su boca y volvió a cerrarla sin decir nada.

Bella dejo la puerta del comedor y entro al salón tomando a la niña en brazo y haciéndole mimos. Un sonido en un lateral del salón hizo que todos volvieran el rostro hacia allí. Una alta y hermosa mujer con cabello rubio fresa sonreía a todos en el salón.

—¿Me extrañaron?

Una muy emocionada Renée corrió a abrazar a su hija mayor mientras cubría sus mejillas con dos besos.

—Claro que te extrañamos, te fuiste mucho tiempo.

—Solo me fui dos meses Mami, no fue mucho —dijo Tanya a su madre.

—Muchos días, muchos —dijo mientras volvía a abrazarla.

Tanya miro a Rosalie que aún permanecía en la puerta del comedor.

—¿Me extrañaste Rubita? —Rosalie rodó los ojos, pensó que si no hubiera estado su madre con gusto le haría un dedito.

—No lo niegues, sé que me amas, ¿cómo no amarme? —dijo Tanya con suficiencia.

—Bienvenida Tany —dijo Bella desde su lugar al lado de la chimenea.

Tanya la miro con ojos entrecerrados, paso su vista de ella a la niña mientras Bella mantenía la sonrisa mirando a su hermana. La niña miraba entre Bella y Tanya sin saber que sucedía y fue cuando Bella le dijo algo en el oído a la niña y esta la miro asombraba mientras negaba con su cabeza. Bella volvió a decirle algo al oído mientras bajaba a la niña y le decía:

—Vamos, ya verás.

La niña volvió a mirar entre Tanya y Bella, sin que nadie en el salón supiera que era lo que estaba pasando y fue por la siguiente insistencia de Bella que se fue hacia Tanya y estiro sus brazos para que ella la abrazara.

Tanya abrió sus ojos sorprendida, pero no dejo a la niña allí sino que la tomo en sus brazos mientras la nena le daba un beso en su mejilla. El rostro de Tanya ya enternecido por la niña le sonrió con ternura y luego dijo:

—Así que aquí estas Burbuja.

—¡Burbuja! —dijo el resto de las mujeres del salón, mientras Tanya se deshacía en besos con la niña.

…

…

 **1*/*** Una vez más hago uso de mis búsquedas inmobiliarias por Google Map, si quieres ver algo de las Casas de las que hago mención pasa por mi perfil.

…

…

Le comente a una amiga que había publicado hace semanas y ella me dijo que le parecía fantástico. Leyó un capi y me dijo "pide reviuw" y le dije que no. No es que no esté bien que te recompensen con ellos, porque he de confesar que cada reviuw que recibo me complace mucho. Es solo que creo que si recibes un reviuw es porque algo te inspiro a hacerlo. Debo confesar que soy una lectora silenciosa y hago exactamente eso, solo escribo cuando el capi me inspira a más no poder. Por eso es difícil pedir lo que no doy, es penoso.

Pero hice esta pequeña prueba a ver si la gente respondía y resulta que cada reviuw es genial.

Gracias por responder a mi pregunta, ahora sé que están allí.

 **Isabelmoon** : No te dejo así, en este capi esta la respuesta a una de tus preguntas y con respecto al Jefe, ¿quién crees tú que será? ¿Quién es el malo o los malos en esta historia? Quiero que lo vayas descubriendo y cuando tengas una teoría, me la comentes. Y muchas gracias a ti por leer.

 **Lia** : Espero que el capi calme en algo la espera de todo lo que viene.

 **Elena** : A veces soy como tú, leo un primer capi y si me gusta dejo que pasen días o semanas y veo si la autora ha publicado un poco más para leer, porque las ansias de saber más me matan. He pensado en subir más de un capi por semana, pero no sé si pueda hacerlo. Eso sí, este Fic tiene principio y fin y no voy a dejarlas colgadas pues la historia será terminada.

 **A todas las chicas que han escrito antes** : Gracias por estar allí **Marieisahale** , **Phoenix1993** y **Blankitapia** que han sido fieles desde el principio ; )

Quiero agradecer a todos las lectoras silenciosas, soy como ustedes en la mayoría de los Fic, así que agradezco mucho que estén allí y que sigan conmigo.

También agradezco los Follows y Favoritos.

…

.


	7. Chicas Superpoderosas

**Disclaimer** : Tengo que aclarar que los personajes no son míos, como todos saben, pertenecen a la mente prodigiosa de la Sra. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos, intentando que ese juego los entretenga a ustedes.

Este Fic está dedicado a mi hermana Carolina, mi mejor y mayor crítica, un ejemplo en mi vida, gracias por tus buenas ideas, eres "mundial" y te amo por eso y más.

.

 **Capítulo 7**

.

 **Chicas Superpoderosas**

.

… _Azúcar, flores y muchos colores;_

 _Y accidentalmente la sustancia X_ …

.

 **Profesor Utonio – En su intento por crear a la niñita perfecta**

.

.

Desde el momento en que Tanya había cargado a "Burbuja" se había derretido a todos los deseos no pronunciado por la niña. Bella, que había pensado que serían sus padres quienes iban a consentir a la niña, se había equivocado totalmente. Fue Tanya quien quiso jugar con sus juguetes cuando fueron llevados al salón, fue Tanya quien quiso ayudarla con su merienda de galletas y leche, fue quien la llevo para tomar su siesta y quien salió de casa diciendo que tenía unos trámites que hacer y regreso antes de la cena con un grupo de bolsas que, coincidencialmente, llevaban el logotipo de una famosa juguetería.

Kate –quien se encontraba en la Casa Swan para saber cómo había estado la niña– se sorprendió de ver como Tanya entraba en el salón llamando a la niña mientras la levantaba y la llenaba de besos. Kate no pudo disimular su asombro al ver a su muy ruda amiga, comportarse tan tierna con una nena prácticamente desconocida.

Solo se quedó viendo a su mejor amiga y le dijo:

—¿Quién eres y donde has dejado a mi mejor amiga?

Tanya se sentó en el sofá del salón donde también estaban sus dos hermanas y sentó a la niña en su regazo. Mientras miraba a Kate con una ceja levantada.

—Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí —dijo Tanya con sarcasmo—. ¿Drogaste a Garrett? O de plano lo golpeaste para quitarle la llave de las esposas con que te tenía amarrada a su cama.

—Muy graciosa Tany —respondió Kate—. Procura que mi Padre no escuche todo lo que dices, me excomulgaría y ya mi Madre no podría meter la mano por mí.

—Ooooo claro olvidaba que aún para el Reverendo Campbell su nena sigue siendo virginal —dijo con una sonrisita.

—Ja ja ja —devolvió Kate con sarcasmo—. ¿Nadie te ha dicho que hablas demasiado Mordelona?

—Deja de llamarme Mordelona —dijo Tanya irritada—. Un día de estos se te saldrá frente al Fiscal del Estado y te matare allí mismo delante de él.

—¡Eres una Mordelona! ¡Tengo las marcas en mi brazo que lo prueban! —se defendió Kate.

—Sí, sí, sigue diciéndolo y tal vez alguien te creerá —dijo Tanya con ademan de cansancio—. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Te dejo tu amado?

—Garrett está bien, gracias por preguntar por él —dijo Kate con sarcasmo—. No me tenía atada a su cama, a pesar de lo que tú pienses…

—Él no necesita atarte, tú misma te amarras —interrumpió Tanya antes de que Kate terminara sus frases.

—Tany, basta, vengo en son de paz.

—Ok, ok, sigue.

—No pase el fin de semana con Garrett, estaba con Papá en Vancouver, nos toca organizar la fiesta anual de los Campbell y me tiene enloquecida. Desde que supo –por fin– que salgo con Garrett, piensa que nuestras raíces escocesas salvaran al mundo. Así que imagina sus discursos de la familia, la herencia familiar y los hijos, HIJOS, ¿imaginas la cara de Garrett cuando dijo eso? Quería morirme allí mismo.

—Pobre Reverendo, si supiera que su chica solo quiere comportarse como cantaba Cyndi Lauper en los 80 **1** ***/***.

—Mordelona, Mordelona, Mordelona —amenazo Kate.

—Santita, Santita, Santita —refuto Tanya—. Te estás salvando, igual que dos personas que no mirare, de que te diga lo que te mereces y como te lo mereces.

Kate sonreía mientras su mejor amiga hablaba y pregunto:

—¿Y desde cuando te han preocupado las palabras soeces para dirigirte a los demás?

—Desde que hay menores presentes y no quiero llenar su cabecita con palabras que un angelito no debería escuchar.

Kate asombrada la miro y dijo:

—¡Dios Mío! ¿Tienes instintos maternales? ¿La reina del hielo tiene sentimientos? ¡Que paren las rotativas!

Rosalie y Bella no pudieron aguantar más la risa y ambas estallaron en carcajadas mientras Tanya miraba con mala cara a Kate.

—Angelito —dijo refiriéndose a la niña—. Esta es una de las muchas lecciones que debes aprender, cuando una persona necia habla, solo dice necedades. Y cuando los payasos salen tu solo debes ignorar el desfile del circo.

Fue Kate en esta oportunidad quien no pudo aguantar las risas y mientras lo hacía contagiaba a la niña con su risa y esta daba pequeños aplausos con sus manitas.

—Debo compadecer a tus hijos, puedo apostar que recibirán de Santa solo carbón y ni hablar de los regalos de cumpleaños, eso también habré de verlo, no puedo perdérmelo.

—A menos que vengan por inseminación artificial, veo difícil eso de los niños —dijo Tanya sin gracia.

—Es por eso que creo que está practicando, Kate —intervino Rosalie—. Tú sabes el refrán "A quien Dios no le da hijos…"

—A menos que tú colabores Rubita, o no…, aquí huele a abstinencia también, apesta más bien —dijo Tanya mirando a Rosalie mientras ella perdía la sonrisa.

—Por lo menos he hecho el intento, no como otras —refuto Rosalie.

—Rubita, creo que si fuera por nosotras la humanidad se extinguiría, dejemos ese trabajo a Kate, ella tiene vocación.

—No me metas en tus locuras Swan —se defendió Kate—. Yo puedo comprar los juguetes para los hijos de mis hermanos y eso bastara.

—Pero la práctica no la dejas, ¿verdad Kate? —le dijo Tanya con una sonrisa. Mientras Kate se ruborizaba.

—Pero Tany eres tu quien está comprando regalos, ¿o no? —dijo Bella señalando los paquetes que habían permanecido junto a la puerta de entrada.

—Aaaaa eso me recuerda algo —paso la niña a Bella en el sofá y se levantó para tomar una de las bolsas que había traído con ella y extrajo un bulto—. Te traje un obsequio Burbuja, para ti cielo, este es " _Pulpi_ " —entregándole a la niña un peluche en forma de pulpo.

La niña formo una gran sonrisa en su rostro, tomando el peluche y lanzándole los brazos a Tanya de manera espontánea.

Esta la abrazo haciéndole mimos, ante la mirada sonriente de sus hermanas.

—¿Burbuja? —pregunto Kate.

—Sí, recuerdas que cuando éramos niñas Papá le compro a Bella las tres muñecas de Las Chicas Superpoderosas **2** ***/*** —explico Tanya—. La muñeca preferida de Bella era Burbuja. Mientras a Rose y a mí nos repartía las otras muñecas para que jugáramos con ella.

—Déjame adivinar —dijo Kate—. Tú siempre tenías a Bellota.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —pregunto Tanya asombrada.

—Era la que siempre tenía mal carácter.

Tanya alzo una de sus cejas mirándola amenazadoramente.

—Sí, más o menos —dijo con una risa Rosalie—. Y que nadie se olvide que Bombón era la líder —dijo señalándose a sí misma.

…

~0~

…

Después de la cena y de acostar a la niña junto con _Pulpi_. Todos los Swan y Kate se reunieron en el salón para conversar sobre todas las informaciones que tenían.

—He contactado con mis colegas de Idaho, Montana y Oregón, y también converse con la Policía Montada, no existe ningún reporte por la vía oficial que indique la pérdida o secuestro de una menor de las características de Burbujita. Hable con Sam Uley que está en el FBI, lanzara una Alerta Nacional Silenciosa que nos permitirá verificar si hay alguna información de una niña desaparecida pero sin declaraciones oficiales —dijo a todos el Jefe Swan.

—¿Sin declaraciones oficiales? —pregunto Renée.

—Si Mami, algunas veces se suceden secuestros de niños que la Policía o el FBI no divulga o mantiene en secreto para que los secuestradores crean que los familiares no han contactado a las autoridades —aclaro Tanya.

—Espero información de Sam pero hasta ahora no hay ninguna pista —termino Charlie.

—¿Y mientras tanto que haremos? —pregunto Rosalie.

—Quiero llevar a la niña de nuevo a Forks —dijo Tanya.

—¡No! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenemos que llevar de vuelta a Burbuja? —pregunto preocupada Bella.

—Quiero llevar a la niña de nuevo al Prado para ver si reconoce algo del lugar, ella tal vez pueda identificar algo o alguien.

—Y si efectivamente fue secuestrada, ¿no sería peligroso que la llevemos y ella vea a esas personas? —refuto Bella.

—Enana la idea es no dejar a la niña sola en ningún momento y verificar sus reacciones en cada lugar a donde vayan —explico Kate—. Si la niña sigue sin hablar esa es la mejor manera de saber si reconoce los lugares.

—Entonces no me voy a separar de ella, no vas a ir sola a Forks Tany —se empeñó Bella.

—No lo hare, la niña se lleva bien conmigo pero es mejor que estemos allí con ella.

—Yo también voy —intervino Rosalie—. Hagamos ver a la niña que esto es algún paseo, estará otra vez en el Ferry y eso le gustó mucho, mientras nosotras también revisamos nuevamente el ambiente en Forks.

—¿Estás segura que es lo mejor Kate? —pregunto de nuevo Bella.

—No creo que la niña responda mal Enana, y si algo de lo que ve le resulta familiar puede que nos ayude.

—Estarán todas juntas Corazón, ustedes protegerán a la niña de cualquier cosa —le dijo Renée con voz suave.

—Ok Mami, entonces vamos a Forks.

…

~0~

…

Las hermanas Swan estuvieron listas para partir a primera hora de la mañana. Burbuja –apodo que ahora todo el mundo prefería y que la niña también parecía preferir– fue llevada aun dormida al auto y despertó exactamente cuando llegaron al Terminal de Ferry y sus ojitos azules se emocionaron al ver el barco.

—Daremos un paseo cariño, ¿te gusta? —pregunto Bella.

La niña asintió con insistencia y cuando subieron a cubierta las hermanas la entretuvieron mostrando los grandes edificios mientras la bahía iba alejándose. Después todas se dirigieron al comedor donde pudieron comprar avena caliente, tostadas con mermelada de fresa –cosa que descubrieron que Burbuja amaba–, breakfast pastries **3** ***/*** y deliciosos cafés con crema que las chicas saborearon como si les fuera la vida en ello.

Mantener a Burbuja ocupada en el trayecto fue más bien fácil, misteriosamente aparecieron en el auto un grupo de CDs de música infantil que las chicas Swan comenzaron a cantar y que después de ser escuchados una segunda vez –por insistencia de la niña– ella también comenzó a tararearlos para el deleite y la alegría de las chicas. Desde que Tanya le había dado a _Pulpi_ la niña no se había separado de él y fue el otro objeto de entretenimiento preferido por ella, las chicas se prometieron a sí mismas buscar las famosas muñecas de las Chicas Superpoderosas para que Burbuja pudiera jugar con las tres.

Durante el trayecto no quitaron ojo de la niña monitoreando las reacciones ante lo que podía ver por las ventanas. Cuando se acercaban a Forks la niña no mostraba más emociones que aquellas que correspondían a un paseo, como le había dicho Bella. Obviaron la casa de la Abuela Marie y recorrieron algunos lugares en el auto, pasearon por la Reservación de La Push, se bajaron del auto para que la niña recorriera parte de Rialto Beach y de First Beach, recorrieron los acantilados y antes de comer decidieron llevar a la niña al Prado a ver qué reacción tendría allí.

Burbuja fue llevada en la espalda de Rosalie mientras Bella le hablaba de los animales del bosque, de los ríos y las montañas. Cuando llegaron al claro del bosque que Bella amaba, la niña bajo y corrió hasta el centro y las chicas creyeron que algo había reconocido de allí, pero perdieron la esperanza cuando la niña siguió a una mariposa y en su carrera hasta el centro del claro hizo que un grupo de otras mariposas levantaran el vuelo. La niña y las Swan quedaron rodeadas de una colonia entera de mariposas de diversos colores que plasmaron su arcoíris por todo el lugar.

Mientras todas reían alegres viendo cuanto las rodeaba, las hermanas escucharon la voz que querían escuchar.

—Mariposas, mariposas.

Todas ellas corrieron hacia la niña, aplaudiendo y felicitándola por las palabras pronunciadas, pero luego de las risas y los colores Burbuja volvió a guardar silencio. Por más que las hermanas le hicieron preguntas, Burbuja no dijo nada más y las hermanas se vieron a las caras con el tácito acuerdo de no presionarla aunque eso fuera frustrante para ellas.

Después de salir del Prado las chicas volvieron al pueblo y se detuvieron a comer en la Cafetería de la Señora Nichols. Como había dicho Paul, la Señora Nichols no se perdía un jugoso chisme y es por eso que insistió en preguntar más de un par de veces quien era la niña que iba con ellas y por supuesto insinuando que alguna de la gemelas podría ser la madre debido a las características físicas de la niña. Así que durante toda la comida la Señora Nichols no pudo contener su lengua y pasar por la mesa para preguntar una y otra vez si algún romance había provocado que alguna de las hermanas Swan se convirtiera en madre soltera.

Bella tuvo que detener a sus hermanas de levantarse o responder alguna de las frases de la Señora Nichols y fue allí cuando todas decidieron volver a casa. La niña no había mostrado ningún signo extraño, miedo o familiaridad con ninguna de las personas que habían visto o los lugares que habían recorrido y el único lugar donde podía haberlas guiado hacia otra parte había sido el Prado y allí solo disfruto de momentos de diversión con las mariposas y las hermanas.

De vuelta a casa y a medida que transitaban por la Interestatal, Tanya fue aumentando la velocidad del vehículo y mirando a Bella a través del espejo retrovisor pregunto:

—¿Burbuja se durmió?

—Si ya está durmiendo —respondió Bella.

—Verifica que su cinturón de seguridad este bien atado a su silla y asegura también el tuyo —dijo con una cara tan seria que Bella se extrañó—. Ahora Bella. ¡Ya!

—Tanya —la miro preocupada Rosalie.

—Agárrate bien, daremos un paseo —dijo de manera irónica, mientras hundía su pie en el acelerador aumentando la velocidad del auto.

—Tanya, ¿porque…? —iba a preguntar Bella, cuando fue cortada de manera brusca por Tanya.

—Las preguntas para después Enana, ¡ahora no!

De inmediato pulso un botón en el tablero del vehículo y unos segundos después la voz de Charlie Swan inundo los altavoces del vehículo.

— _Swan, aquí_.

—¡Código Azul! Estoy en la interestatal. Active el GPS.

Las chicas Swan habían aprendido desde niñas de los códigos que utilizaba su padre. Tanya era experta en saber que estaba pasando con cada uno de los números que la centralista decía a través de las radios de las patrullas. En casa –jugando a los policías y ladrones– las gemelas jugueteaban con rescatar a Bella de los malos, mientras ella gritaba " _Código Azul, Código Azul_ ", que era la manera en la que Bella imaginaba que vendría a rescatarla su padre con el uniforme azul oscuro. La señal quedo entre los Swan como el mensaje de emergencia en cualquier situación que involucrara a la familia.

— _¿Cuantos vehículos son?_ —pregunto Charlie en una voz que Rosalie y Bella supieron reconocer como su "modo policial".

—Uno, hace varios kilómetros, no veo más. Al principio creí que era mi imaginación por la situación de la niña, pero esto es real —dijo Tanya con una voz con la que parecía mantener el total control.

— _Te tengo localizada. Desvíate en Poulsbo_ —dijo Charlie al otro lado de la línea—. _Entra en la Estación Chevron y manténganse en el auto_.

—Papa yo puedo…

— _¡Manténganse en el auto!_ —dijo Charlie cortante—. _La ayuda va_ …

La comunicación se perdió en medio de la conversación y Tanya maldijo mientras golpeaba el volante.

—Tany —dijo con voz preocupada Bella desde el asiento de atrás.

—Iré a Poulsbo y ya oyeron a Papá quédense en el auto —respondió ella.

—Lo dijo para las tres —ratifico Rosalie.

—¿En serio? La comunicación era mala, no pude escuchar muy bien —dijo con ironía en la voz.

—¡Tany! —advirtió Rosalie.

—Me portare bien Rubita ya verás —dijo mientras sonreía.

La Estación de Chevron no era demasiado grande, Tanya ignoro los surtidores de combustible y paso frente a la tienda para luego estacionar al lado de la misma. Un auto entro y salió de la estación sin ninguna complicación mientras las hermanas Swan vigilaban el camino por donde habían llegado. Minutos más tarde una Lincoln MKT negra con vidrios tintados entro lentamente en la estación haciendo el mismo recorrido que Tanya, las adelanto y cuando ellas pensaron que iba a salir, retrocedió y se ubicó a unos metros del auto de las chicas. Minutos de tensión que parecieron horas hicieron que el interior del auto se mantuviera en completo silencio.

Un hombre alto y de cabello oscuro, con un traje negro, se bajó del auto desde el asiento del conductor mientras Tanya estrechaba sus ojos mirándolo.

—Es grande y guapo —dijo—. Lindo gorila, es una lástima.

—Siempre te gustaron los malos —le dijo Rosalie.

—Sí, es una falla en mi GPS, ya lo he mandado a reparar, ¿y tú GPS? ¿Lo mandaste a arreglar? —pregunto a su hermana sin dejar de ver a través de la ventana en el espejo retrovisor.

—Claro, en el mismo taller donde mandaste el tuyo —respondió Rosalie con ironía.

Mientras el hombre pelinegro se movía junto a la camioneta Tanya soltó su cinturón de seguridad y dijo:

—Está armado, quédense en el auto.

—Tany… —antes de que Tanya escuchara las réplicas de cualquiera de sus hermanas se bajó del auto y se alejó un par de pasos hacia el hombre pelinegro que rodeaba el Lincoln.

El hombre se detuvo y la observo de arriba abajo y luego sonrió con lo que Tanya pensó era " _una sonrisa matadora_ ". Seguía siendo una lástima que fuera un chico malo.

—No quiero problemas _chica sexy_ , solo vine por la niña —dijo el desconocido mostrando el armas que estaba bajo su chaqueta.

—No sacare la mía si tú no sacas la tuya guapo —dijo Tanya metiendo su mano en su bolso, mientras no dejada de mirarlo fijamente.

Otros dos hombres, uno rubio y otro castaño, salieron del auto. Ambos eran hombres de gran estatura y el castaño tan grande como el primer desconocido que había hablado. Tanya frunció el ceño mientras pensaba " _más gorilas_ " y se tensó mientras calculaba cuál de ellos podía actuar primero.

—¡Les dije a ambos que se quedaran dentro del auto! —grito el primer desconocido sin perder de vista a Tanya.

—¡No me iré sin ella! —grito el hombre rubio que había salido del auto.

Cuando este dio pasos rápidos tratando de adelantar al pelinegro pasaron varias cosas al mismo tiempo.

Tanya saco un arma de su bolso apuntando al rubio que se adelantaba, mientras el pelinegro también sacaba el arma que tenía bajo la chaqueta. Tanya vio como el gorila castaño sostenía al hombre que se quería abalanzar sobre ella, mientras sentía que alguien salía de su propio auto, detrás de ella.

—Tanya… —escucho la voz de Rosalie justo detrás.

—¡Te quiero dentro ahora! —le grito Tanya sin girarse y sin perder de vista al pelinegro.

—Ni lo sueñes —contesto Rosalie—. Ellos son tres, creo que necesitas algo de ayuda para poner las cosas parejas.

—Si no lo notaste hermanita, son dos gorilas allá adelante y otro también grande, no creo que se detengan si les lanzas tus tacones.

—No creo que ella hable de sus tacones… —dijo el pelinegro, moviendo su cabeza señalando a Rosalie.

Tanya sintió como Rosalie se acercaba a ella y lo que no esperaba era que ella también empuñara un arma.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunto en un susurro Tanya—. Se te puede disparar eso Rubita.

—Si se dispara no será por error Tany, te lo aseguro —susurro a su vez Rosalie.

—Bueno creo que ya me tienen en desventaja como querían, ¿no es cierto? —dijo de manera irónica el pelinegro.

—No me gusta tu tono guapo —dijo Tanya.

—Y a mí tus armas _sexy_ , pero aun así sigo aquí.

—¡Alistair, no creo que un tiroteo arregle las cosas aquí! —grito el gorila castaño que había salió del auto.

—¡Emmett! —grito una muy sorprendida Rosalie.

—Rosalie…

—¿Conoces al gorila castaño? —pregunto Tanya.

—Si… No… —dijo titubeante.

—Decídete Rose —dijo Tanya de manera irónica.

—Bueno es que…

Rosalie no término su frase ya que fue interrumpida por una voz estridente que los sorprendió a todos.

—Es la Patrulla Estatal de Washington, queremos todas sus armas en el piso ¡AHORA!

...

...

…

 **1** ***/*** Cynthia Ann Stephanie Lauper conocida simplemente como Cyndi Lauper cantante y actriz estadounidense que ha vendido hasta el 2011 más de 80 millones de álbumes, 20 millones de sencillos y 1 millón de DVD's en todo el mundo. Fue la primera cantante en tener 4 sencillos de un mismo álbum en el top 5 de Billboard y sus canciones se volvieron parte de la cultura global. Uno de sus primeros y mayores éxitos fue la canción « _Time After Time_ », que ha sido interpretada en numerosas ocasiones por artistas de distintos géneros y estilos musicales. Otras canciones muy populares de Lauper son « _Girls Just Want to Have Fun_ » –está es a la que hace alusión Tanya " _Las Chicas solo quieren divertirse_ "– y « _True Colors_ », siendo además sus dos canciones más reconocidas.

 **2** ***/*** The Powerpuff Girls –En España la serie recibió el nombre de Las Supernenas, mientras que la versión para Hispanoamérica se llamó Las Chicas Superpoderosas, aunque en un comienzo fueron llamadas Las Chicas Coquetas. De hecho, en un antiguo corto que aún se puede ver en Boomerang Latinoamérica y Tooncast, se les llama de este modo, a lo que ellas responden con enfado–. Cursan kínder y luchan contra los villanos y monstruos.

Bombón –en Hispanoamérica–, Blossom; Pétalo –en España–: Líder del grupo y la más inteligente, de hecho, es una alumna modélica según su profesora. Tiene el poder especial de congelar todo cuanto se cruce a su paso con su aliento. Es pelirroja, su color de ropa y ojos es rosado y lleva siempre puesto un gran moño/lazo rojo en el cabello, el cual también puede utilizar como una bomba. Su mayor temor consiste en no ser lo suficientemente apta académicamente.

Burbuja –en España e Hispanoamérica–, Bubbles: La más dulce niña buena de entre las tres. Tiene muchos muñecos de peluche, dentro de los que destaca un pulpo llamado Pulpi –en Hispanoamérica–, Octi –en la versión en inglés–, con el que suele dormir. Le gusta también pintar, colorear, practicar idiomas –Español– y leer mangas japoneses de corte infantil. Tiene el poder especial de comunicarse y entender el lenguaje de los animales y emitir gritos y ondas supersónicos. Es rubia, con dos coletas y su color de ropa y ojos es azul claro. Su mayor temor es la oscuridad y todo lo que su imaginación piensa a raíz de ello, por lo que necesita siempre un poco de luz para dormir. Debido a su fragilidad, Bellota la increpa a menudo.

Bellota –en Hispanoamérica–, Buttercup; Cactus –en España–: Una niña valiente, ruda y fuerte –la más fuerte de las tres–, además de marimacho, malhumorada y aparentemente fría e insensible. Es capaz de crear fuego con las manos. Su poder más especial, es que puede doblar la lengua. Aunque es muy ruda, es la que demuestra enamorarse más fácilmente. Odia que se burlen de ella y que la consideren cursi o refinada. Tiene el cabello negro y su color de ropa y ojos es verde. Su mayor temor son las arañas. Discute mucho con sus hermanas, especialmente tiene acaloradas discusiones con su hermana Bombón, pero siempre hace las paces, aunque le cueste.

Tienen Multiplex enemigos, pero el más conocido y constante de ellos es Mojo Jojo.

 **3** ***/*** Pasteles de hojaldre rellenos de crema pastelera u otras cremas. En Italia los llaman "Cornetto", los rellenos de chocolate son geniales, comerlos fue el cielo, a mi particularmente me encantan los rellenos de Nutella, son una delicia.

 ***/*** ¿Alguien quiere ver la Estación de Servicio Chevron en Poulsbo? ¿Estará realmente allí?

…

…

Pase muchísimo tiempo pensando en el nombre de este Fic (y es que llevaba mucho tiempo en mi cabeza dando vueltas). Mi hermana y una de mis amigas me dieron varias ideas, hasta que por fin di con uno que me gusto lo suficiente.

Al principio lo llamaba como este capi, pero pensé que colocar ese nombre podría tergiversar la esencia del Fic, a parte que parecía un poco de plagio si lo colocaba.

Pero en fin, este capi es el que le dio sentido a mis personajes, un tiempo después de empezar a crearlos en mi cabeza, las Chicas llegaron a mi mente y dije "siiii, ellas son mis Chicas Superpoderosas".

 **Marieisahale** : Gracias por estar allí pendiente de la historia. Edward será recompensando, pero el sufrimiento es parte de las historias.

 **Esme575** : Gracias a ti por pasarte por aquí y leer.

 **Bellaliz** : Espero haber aclarado en este capi tu duda. En cuanto a las teorías iremos descubriendo detalles para ver a que conclusión llegas.

 **Monica1602** : Hola Paisana. Me alaga mucho que consideres tan bien este Fic. Espero que lo que viene te siga gustando.

 **Nadiia16** : Gracias por pasarte por aquí y leer. Quiero contarte que en mis historias anteriores no fui mucho de describir físico de los personajes, en ellas trate de que la historia original de la señora Meyer hablara por mí, pero sentí que en esta historia debía cambiar o acentuar algunas cosas. Las teorías empiezan a surgir ya verás. Y sí, puede que haya puesto mucho énfasis en ELLA. Pero te pregunto algo, ¿sabías que era Tanya? ¿O pensaste que era una historia Bella, Rosalie, Alice? Si logre despistarte al principio hasta que dije su nombre, entonces logre mi objetivo y el porqué de mi énfasis.

 **LicetSalvatore** : Gracias, me alegro de que la hayas encontrado. Sabrás de mí hasta el final.

 **Ely Cullen M** : Edward y los suyos aparecerán más en los próximos capis y así sabrán cómo será esta "unión" de los Cullen-Swan. ¿Querrías que Bella se quedara con la niña? ¿Sera eso lo mejor para Burbujita?

 **MonZe Pedroza** : Gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura. Actualizo una vez a la semana, los sábados, aunque por allí ya tengo capis adelantados, pero no quiero apresurarme. Puedes pasar por mis otros Fic a ver si te gustan.

 **Hanna1441** : Gracias por tu comentario y lo sé, cuando uno se emociona leyendo el que lo dejen esperando más bien desespera. Actualizo una vez por semana, los sábados, aunque como dije en otro comentario tengo algunos capis casi listos. Si quieres leer mientras tanto, pasa por alguno de mis otros Fic, tal vez te gusten.

Gracias a todos por sus Follows y Favoritos.

…

…

 **Otra Nota** : Este Fic es clasificación "M" porque uso algunas palabras soeces en uno que otro punto y por qué, bueno sí, lo confieso, me encantan los Lemmon.

Y el próximo capi tiene el primer Lemmon de este Fic.

…

.


	8. Beso de Buenas Noches

**Disclaimer** : Tengo que aclarar que los personajes no son míos, como todos saben, pertenecen a la mente prodigiosa de la Sra. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos, intentando que ese juego los entretenga a ustedes.

Este Fic está dedicado a mi hermana Carolina, mi mejor y mayor crítica, un ejemplo en mi vida, gracias por tus buenas ideas, eres "mundial" y te amo por eso y más.

Debo advertir que este capítulo tiene Lemmon, así que si hay mentes susceptibles prepárense.

Este pequeño juego que se presenta acá –ya verán– no es una invención mía, lo leí en una novela hace algún tiempo y me pareció un juego genial. Por supuesto que he hecho mis cambios, pero si alguien aquí lo reconoce es de allí de donde lo saque.

.

 **Este capítulo extra es un regalo para Isabelmoon que no me dejo dormir con sus ojitos gayo shrek y para ustedes por todos sus reviuw, me alagan.**

.

 **Capítulo 8**

.

 _ **Beso de Buenas Noches**_

.

… _But we don't need to rush this_

 _Let's just take this slow_

 _Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

 _Just a touch in the fire burning so bright_

 _No I don't want to mess this thing up_

 _No I don't want to push too far_

 _Just a shot in the dark_

 _That you just might be the one_

 _I've been waiting for my whole life_

 _So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_ …

.

… _Pero no necesitamos acelerar esto_

 _Vamos a tomarlo con calma_

 _Solo un beso en tus labios a la luz de la luna_

 _Solo una caricia al fuego que arde tan brillante_

 _No, no quiero estropear esto_

 _No, no quiero presionar demasiado_

 _Es solo un presentimiento_

 _De que tú podrías ser_

 _La persona a la que he estado esperando toda mi vida_

 _Así que nene, estoy bien con sólo un beso de buenas noches…_

.

 **Just A Kiss – Lady Antebellum**

.

.

Oficiales en uniforme rodearon ambos autos mientras los hombres y las chicas dejaban las armas en el piso. Un gran hombre de piel morena comenzó a dar órdenes de mantener retenidos a los tres sujetos mientras los tres gritaban vociferando palabras como " _abuso de autoridad_ ", " _secuestro_ " y " _estamos en el mismo bando_ ". Luego el mismo hombre moreno se acercó a las hermanas anunciando que su padre había realizado varias llamadas durante todo el día para coordinar posibles operaciones de seguridad para ellas. A pesar de las protestas de las chicas al Sheriff Smitson –el hombre que dirigía al contingente policial– les ordeno que volvieran al auto y se dirigieran lo antes posible al Ferry que las transportaría a Seattle, contando con la escolta de dos patrullas. El Jefe Swan había sido específico en el cuidado y protección de sus hijas y el Sheriff Smitson no arriesgaría su puesto aquel día.

Los tres hombres del Lincoln fueron arrestados por la Policía Estatal mientras todos protestaban por la situación, el pelinegro que le había mostrado el arma a Tanya se identificó como miembro del FBI, pero los policías querían verificar sus credenciales antes de precipitarse. Burbuja se despertó en medio del revuelo y se puso nerviosa al ver a tantos extraños alrededor del auto. Bella trato de que la niña volviera a la calma pero no dejo de estar asustada después de ese momento. Rosalie hablo nuevamente con su padre quien ya estaba enterado de lo que había ocurrido –molesto porque sus hijas no hubieran acatado sus órdenes– le dijo que encontrara al oficial a cargo de las operaciones y este les aclaro que seguirían su camino escoltadas por un par de unidades. Cuando las hermanas trataron de protestar el oficial indicó que tenía órdenes superiores que debía obedecer –Charlie quería sacar a sus chicas de allí por supuesto– así que tuvieron que marchare custodiadas por dos patrullas hasta el embarque del Ferry en Bainbridge Island.

Ya embarcados Tanya también trato de comunicarse con Charlie pero él fue cortante cuando le dijo " _Hablaremos en casa_ ".

En el muelle de Seattle también las esperaban un par de patrullas que tenían órdenes de escoltarlas hasta su casa y Paul se había presentado junto con los oficiales que estaban en el puerto ya que se había enterado de todo cuando Charlie llamo a informarle a Renée y este estaba en casa esperando a las chicas.

Cuando llegaron al hogar de Kinnear Place, Renée las esperaba nerviosa en el salón. Inmediatamente tomo a Burbuja de los brazos de Bella y la abrazo preocupada porque la niña hubiera pasado un mal momento.

—¿Cómo estas mi angelito? —pregunto sin obtener respuesta mientras la niña la miraba. Renée miro al resto de sus hijas que entraban al salón con un dejo de reprobación, mientras seguía haciendo mimos a la niña—. ¿Te gusto el paseo? ¿Y el bosque?

Bella recordó que la niña había hablado en el Prado y quiso darle las noticias a su madre y a Paul.

—Le encanto, ama las mariposas —y la niña miro y le sonrió—. Le gustan tanto que las llamaba, las "llamo", entiendes Mami.

—Oh, My God, ¿hablas en serio? —pregunto Paul.

Renée abrió sus ojos azules mirando a su hija y luego se dirigió a la niña.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y de que colores eran las mariposas?

La niña no volvió a contestar y Renée se giró hacia Bella con su rostro mostrando el interrogante. Bella solo negó y su madre suspiro en entendimiento.

—Bien… Su Padre acaba de llamar, dijo que "ellos" iban a ser trasladados al Cuartel General, hay una serie de cosas que él debe resolver antes de venir a casa. Puede que no vuelva esta noche.

—Entonces me voy al Cuartel —dijo Tanya.

—Ningún te vas, tu Padre dio órdenes de que se quedaran aquí y de ustedes dos dijo expresamente, que deben quedarse aquí.

—Pero Mami, no hicimos nada, solo salimos del auto por curiosidad… —trato de convencerla Tanya.

—Nada, su Padre realmente está molesto y después de lo que él me dijo, ustedes dos, ¿cómo es posible? Pudo haberles pasado cualquier cosa y ustedes buscan más peligro. La niña estaba allí, ¿no pensaron en eso? —dijo Renée con su voz llena de preocupación.

Tanya y Rosalie bajaron sus rostros avergonzadas. Para las gemelas Renée era su madre en todo el sentido de la palabra, jamás había hecho diferencias entre ellas y Bella, las había criado en un hogar amoroso y les había inculcado su amor a la familia y el respeto hacia los demás. A pesar de haber permanecido casada con Charlie casi tanto como los años de vida de las gemelas, Renée odiaba el peligro que corría su esposo día tras día en su oficio y más que nada Renée odiaba las armas y sus hijas lo sabían.

—Lo siento Mami —dijo Rosalie.

—Sí, también lo siento, no pasara de nuevo —afirmo Tanya.

Renée suspiro y su rostro volvió a parecer el rostro amable que sus hijas conocían. Burbuja había mantenido su cabeza en el hombro de Renée y esta noto que la niña descansaba todo su peso en ella.

La niña estiro su manita a la mejilla de Bella haciendo que ella la mirara de frente mientras su otra manita colocaba un objeto imaginario en la boca de "Pulpi".

—¿Que tiene Pulpi? —la niña insistió en mostrar su manita dándole algo a su boca y Bella y Renée se miraron a los ojos comprendiendo sus señales—. Mmmm, ¿será que Pulpi querrá alguna de las galletas de Mami Renée? —la nena esbozo una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras afirmaba una y otra vez con su cabecita.

—No comió demasiado en el Ferry. ¿Crees que le hará mal? —pregunto Tanya a su madre.

—No creo, hoy es un día atípico —dijo Renée—. Vamos cariño, te daré algo rico corazón.

La niña no dejo de sonreír ni de mover su cabeza de manera positiva, mientras Renée se dirigía a las escaleras.

—Ella está agotada, la llevare arriba a darle un baño y tal vez unas galletas y un poco de leche le hará bien —dijo Renée antes de subir las escaleras con la niña.

Rosalie y Tanya se desplomaron en el sillón del salón mientras Bella y Paul se miraban a la cara y fueron hasta la cocina y buscaron detrás de un grupo de envases una botella de whisky –era el whisky escocés exclusivo de Charlie, pero sus hijas sabían el lugar secreto donde lo guardaba– sirviendo entre ambos cuatro vasos, dos de los cuales entregaron a las gemelas. Hicieron señas y todos bajaron al sótano de la casa donde los cuatro apuraron rápidamente sus bebidas mientras suspiraban por los acontecimientos del día.

—Ahora sí, nenas quiero saberlo todo, all, tutto, tous y no ese cuento de Starsky y Hutch **1** ***/*** que le han contado a su Madre.

Rosalie miro a su amigo y sonrió, él siempre aligeraba todo con cosas como esas.

—¿Starky y qué…? —pregunto Bella.

—Dios niña, tienes que ver los Canales Retro, es urgente —le dijo Paul—. Y ustedes dos, no creo que ninguna de las dos se quedara allí esperando que los poli actuaran, ¿O no?

—Día largo amigo —le dijo Rosalie.

—Darling, soy todo oídos.

Una hora después las chicas Swan habían contado a Paul todo cuanto hicieron en su viaje, hasta el momento que se encontraron con él en el puerto, incluyendo el incidente con los tres hombres, todo sin la censura que aplicaron a la historia contada a Renée.

—¡Oh My God! ¡Están Locas! ¡Crazy! ¡Pazzo! ¡Verrückt! —se horrorizo Paul.

—Otra vez los idiomas, por favor no —negó Bella con su cabeza.

—Son ambas unas inconscientes, enfrentarse asiiiiii, y si todos hubieran estado armados y si las hubieran atacado, eran tres, TRES y si "esta" —dijo señalando a Tanya—, dice la verdad, eran dos gorilas, ¿en qué pensaban?

—Mi querido Paul —dijo Tanya con su mejor voz irónica—. "Esta" sabe cuidarse y sabe cuidar de los suyos.

—Pero estaban armados —le replico Paul.

—Yo también tenía un arma —dijo Tanya.

—Y yo, así que no exageres Paul —dijo Rosalie sin querer levantar la voz.

—Oh. My. Good, esto ha sido de lo más emocionante, sus vidas estas de miniserie últimamente —dijo Paul.

—Tenemos que saber quiénes eran esos hombres, yo… no estoy tan segura de que estén involucrados en algo —intervino Rosalie.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? —pregunto Bella.

—No sé… —volvió a replicar Rosalie—. Ellos no parecen ser criminales —Tanya levanto una ceja y la miro intensamente—. No estoy segura de nada en este momento.

—Perfecto, ¿te parece que este sea el momento en que me digas que también tenías un arma contigo? —dijo Tanya.

—Aquí la aspirante a policía era otra, para que poner más tensión en los hombros de Mami diciéndole que otra de sus hijas le gustaban las armas —se defendió Rosalie.

—Increíble que me hayas escondido esto Rubita.

Paul y Bella estaban en los extremos del salón en el sótano sin atreverse a moverse mientras las dos hermanas discutían.

—Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames Rubita. Ambas somos rubias Tanya. ¿Cómo es que yo soy "Rubita" y tú no?

—Porque en mi parece natural y hermoso —dijo Tanya muy pagada de sí misma.

—¿Y yo no me veo natural y hermosa? —pregunto Rosalie indignada.

—No tanto como yo, Rubita.

—Eres insoportable lo sabes. No olvidare esto, y te la devolveré, lo veras.

—Aaaaa olvidar, olvidar, podre olvidar el arma, pero no me olvidare lo que has hecho hoy Rubita y creo que esa es la razón de tus dudas —dijo Tanya señalando con uno de sus dedos a Rosalie.

—¿Qué? Yo no he hecho nada.

—No, no has hecho nada, no le quitabas los ojos de encima a aquel gorila.

—¿Qué? Nooo. ¿Qué dices? Por favor, si ese hombre no dejaba de mirarte todo el tiempo —dijo Rosalie indignada de nuevo.

—No, no, no hablo del gorila pelinegro, aunque bueno, nadie lo puede culpar de no poder dejar de mirarme —dijo muy complacida de sí misma—. Me refiero al gorila castaño. ¿De dónde es que lo conoces?

—Yo… no… es solo un conocido —respondió nerviosamente Rosalie.

—Conocido mi culo —dijo Tanya—. Sueltas la sopa ahora mismo Rubita, palabra por palabra.

—Esto no me lo pierdo —dijo Paul—. Ven Bella, esta vez ella soltara todo —tomo asiento delante de las hermanas esperando por la explicación de Rosalie. Mientras Bella rodaba los ojos, sabía bien que no había secretos entre las Swan –incluidos Paul y Kate– pero se preguntaba si Rosalie sería capaz de decir por fin donde pasaba aquellas noches misteriosas.

Rosalie balbuceo, buscando las palabras precisas para poder explicar cómo era que conocía a Emmett y donde.

—Sueltalooooo —insistió Tanya.

Rosalie estaba atrapada y lo sabía, había ocultado esto por algún tiempo, no había podido evitarlo, quien iba a poder resistirse a ese imponente cuerpo. Se preguntaba qué dirían sus hermanas si supieran que estaba perdiendo la cabeza por un hombre que apenas conocía.

Suspiro sonoramente, resignada a contarlo todo.

…

~0~

…

Diez meses atrás una muy solicitaría Rosalie Swan pensaba en cuantos gatos habría de comprar cuando fuera una vieja solitaria y amargada. Su madre solía decir que exageraba, pero tenía 27 años para ese momento y lo más cercano que había tenido a una relación duradera había sido Royce King, Royce… su mayor fracaso de vida se podría decir. Royce era la 5ta. generación de policías que habían prestado sus servicios en la ciudad de Seattle, lo conoció poco después de su graduación universitaria y quedo deslumbrada por su porte y su actitud tan segura.

A pesar de que toda la familia creía que era Bella la que formaría una familia lo más pronto que le fuera posible, era Rosalie quien siempre había soñado secretamente con un matrimonio feliz e hijos que corrieran por doquier en su propia casa. El ejemplo de un matrimonio amoroso había vivido a su alrededor durante toda su vida. Jamás había conocido a su verdadera madre, o por lo menos no la recordaba, pero conocía del amor que había existido entre ella y su padre. Y más aún, el matrimonio de Renée y Charlie demostraba que el amor verdadero tocaba a tu puerta, tal vez no una sino varias veces, si lo dejabas entrar.

Y Rosalie creyó alguna vez que Royce King, era el amor verdadero.

Pero a pesar de los ejemplos de amor, su experiencia de vida había dejado a Rosalie casi… casi… casi convencida de que la última generación Swan no tendría suerte en el amor, no después de algunas historias vividas o poco conocidas. Y que el amor parecía tener un precio muy alto que ni ella ni sus hermanas tenían con que pagar, mientras que el desamor era repartido con ligereza.

Y Royce solo fue, en este caso… su muestra gratis.

Royce había logrado con su actitud que ninguno de los amigos que alguna vez habían tenido en común se giraran a mirarla, o si lo hacían no fuera con intenciones de formar la familia con la que en algún momento soñó.

Desde que habían terminado su relación prefirió añadir a su "reputación" el epíteto de " _perra insensible_ ", antes que el de " _puta_ " que Royce se había encargado infamemente de divulgar.

Así que sus opciones de amigos o conocidos habían mermado hasta casi colocarse en cero. No podía considerar a Paul un amigo, él era simplemente "su mejor amiga", no era lo mismo. Y relacionarse con alguno de sus antiguos conocidos era algo con lo que Rosalie no estaba dispuesta a lidiar, no con todo ese grupo de cretinos.

Pero una chica tiene necesidades y en el caso de Rosalie unas que por un tiempo habían sido muy olvidadas.

Pero eso había cambiado exactamente diez meses antes.

Un congreso en el Fairmont Olympic Hotel, fue el principio del término de su "sequia". Al culminar con todas las sesiones de los expositores, pensaba irse a casa, pero la lluvia torrencial que se cernía sobre la ciudad la hizo cambiar de opinión y decidió terminar el día bebiendo algo.

El restaurant del hotel estaba lleno en su totalidad. Dio un vistazo a las mesas y no ubico ninguna vacía. Estresada a más no poder Rosalie termino el día sentada en la barra del The Terrace, tomando la copa que suponía acabaría con sus molestias del día. Fue cuando consumía su segundo Apple Martini cuando sintió la mirada de alguien.

Su sueño personal se hizo realidad cuando Rosalie levanto la vista de su trago aquella noche. Él era el sujeto más perfecto que sus ojos hubieran visto.

Había tenido novios cuyo físico no estaban mal, no es que fuera muy frívola en ese sentido, pero nunca le habían gustado los chicos delgados. Había algo en los chicos fibrosos que enviaba la mente de Rosalie a volar a la estratosfera, sin que ella hubiera dado permiso a su piloto automático de volar.

Royce no era un ejemplo de eso, era alto, atlético, pero no había sido el hombre que le llamara la atención a primera vista, fue más la cotidianidad de la relación de su padre con la policía que los había hecho coincidir en más eventos de los que ella pudiera imaginar y no el hecho de que él la hubiera deslumbrado desde la primera vez. Nunca paso algo como eso.

Pero el hombre que había sonreído a Rosalie aquella noche hace diez meses, era todo con lo que Rosalie podía haber soñado alguna vez. Alto, fibroso, con cabello castaño claro. Sus ojos azules la impresionaron de tal forma que sintió que no podía despegar su mirada de él. Un saludo, un guiño, el coquetear por media hora, a parte de la falta de anillo de compromiso o boda en las manos de él –o marca alguna que le hiciera pensar que se los había quitado por esa noche–, fue suficiente para que Rosalie siguiera considerando comprar la camada de gatos a los 40, pero no para creer que llegaría a aquella edad sin que su cuerpo se mantuviera complacido.

Aunque ¿sexo? No, Rosalie no solo necesitaba sexo, o no era eso lo que habían sido sus experiencias. Rosalie siempre se había preguntado algunas veces si era una de esas mujeres para las que el sexo no era satisfactorio. La palabra "frígida" le parecía fría e impersonal y odiaba pensar en que su propia vida llevaba esa etiqueta colgada como adjetivo descriptivo.

Rosalie siempre había valorado más lo que sentía por una persona que lo que esta le hacía sentir. Una buena conversación con un hombre inteligente, la calidez que conllevaba una compañía agradable, era más satisfactorio para ella que la nerviosa o impotente sensación que siempre había estado con ella cuando su piel desnuda tocaba la piel de quien fuera su pareja.

Ella no extrañaba el sexo, para nada, extrañaba la compañía.

Y esa noche extrañaba la calidez, el jugueteo, ese cosquilleo que la hacía sentir ser admirada por el sexo opuesto.

Unos minutos más tarde una copa se materializo delante de ella.

—No pedí nada más —dijo al Bartender.

—Es de parte del caballero del final de barra —Rosalie giro su cabeza una vez más hacia su adonis personal y este le mostró una sonrisa que le permitió ver pequeños hoyuelos que se formaron en sus mejillas y que la hizo sonreír a su vez mientras tomo la copa y brindo para él.

Un segundo después el desconocido estaba de pie a su lado arropándola con su presencia.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —dijo él.

—Por supuesto, hay una noche fría allá fuera, creo que todos buscan refugiarse.

—Sí, pensaba salir, pero no me arrepiento, si lo hubiera hecho no te hubiera encontrado. Y me hubiera perdido de mirar los ojos más hermosos que hubiera visto nunca. ¿Son violeta?

Rosalie se sonrojo por el cumplido y sonrió.

—Algunos piensan eso, lo seguro es que es una herencia familiar.

—Buena familia entonces la que tienes. Por cierto, soy Emmett, estoy a tu servicio.

—Soy Rosalie. No eres de por aquí, tu acento es distinto, ¿de dónde eres?

—No, solo he venido por negocios —le dijo él. Rosalie no dejo pasar el hecho de que no había dicho de donde era.

—¿Y han ido bien los negocios?

—Geniales, no me puedo quejar.

—Entonces, eso quiere decir que te irás pronto, ¿no? —pregunto curiosa.

—Sí y no, los negocios serán permanente de ahora en adelante así que podría venir a la ciudad más frecuentemente.

—Te encantara Seattle, no solo son días de lluvia y negocios, hay muchos lugares realmente hermosos.

—Qué casualidad estaba pensando que esta ciudad debía tener un montón de lugares donde distraerse. ¿Te gusta distraerte Rosalie?

—Un amigo me dijo hace poco que debía distraerme, estoy tratando de seguir su consejo —pensó en Paul, él le había dicho que su periodo de abstinencia estaba llegando a sequía patológica.

—¿Y "distraerte" es el mismo "distraerte" de todos o implica algo más?

—¡Bingo! Allí esta, ustedes los hombres no pueden pensar en algo más que no sea sexo.

—No sé —dijo él—. ¿Hay algo más importante en lo que deberíamos pensar?

—No lo sé, la cura del cáncer, la manera de transformar la economía mundial, salvar la selva tropical.

—Y se supone que todo eso es más interesante o entretenido que el sexo.

—En realidad creo que el sexo está sobreestimado.

Él la miró sin comprender exactamente lo que ella quería decir. Para él no estaba sobreestimado y no entendía cómo Rosalie podía pensar algo así.

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

Él sintió curiosidad, y no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—No soy virgen —dijo a modo de defensa—. He tenido relaciones sexuales, y sinceramente, nunca he experimentado nada que valga la pena.

Él se preguntó quiénes serían esos hombres que la habían decepcionado.

—Tal vez no lo hayas hecho con la persona adecuada.

Rosalie sintió que sus palabras recorrían su columna vertebral provocándole un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo. Se preguntó si una aventura de una noche entre las sábanas con él la harían pensar diferente, para luego caer en cuenta que no lo sabría nunca. Pero la idea era suficiente para provocar aquel calor intenso en su vientre.

Rosalie carraspeó y dijo:

—Créeme, dos chicos me bastaron. Puedo comprender la inexperiencia de personas casi adolescente, pero hace años tuve una relación, y no me hizo cambiar de parecer.

Él se reclino hacia atrás en la silla.

—¿Hace años? ¿Cuántos años?

—Tres años, casi cuatro.

—¡¿Hace casi cuatro años que no tienes relaciones sexuales?! —preguntó él, sin poder creérselo.

Rosalie levantó la barbilla, preguntándose cómo es que había compartido algo tan íntimo con un desconocido. Pero de todas formas, contestó:

—Sí, así es.

—Y si yo te dijera que la experiencia puede ser distinta.

—Y si yo pensara que lo que quieres es sexo casual y nada más.

—Veras Rosalie, yo también fui un chico adolescente calenturiento como todos, no lo negare y tampoco negare que por una razón u otra —Rosalie noto como una breve arruga se formaba en su frente cuando lo dijo—. He llegado a tener mi cuota de experiencia. Y gracias a eso puedo decir que algunos hombres, como yo, disfrutan de brindar satisfacción a sus parejas antes que a ellos mismos. Es más puedo decirte con mucho conocimiento que no necesite acostarme con una chica para hacerla pasar una buena experiencia conmigo.

—Eso suena a otra historia para que las chicas caigan —le dijo Rosalie mirándolo a los ojos.

—Puede que sea el caso de muchos, pero no el mío.

—¿Vienes con garantía Emmett? —pregunto ella con humor.

—Bueno, aún no he firmado ninguna, pero no he conocido a ninguna chica que se haya quejado en ese aspecto.

—¿Y crees que no me quejare?

—Tú decides —le dijo Emmett tendiéndole la mano—. Puedo decirte adiós, darte un simple beso y desearte "Buenas noches" o puedes tomar el riesgo

La invitación era clara. Rosalie podía despedirse cordialmente e ir a casa, nada cambiaría en su vida por eso. Pero Rosalie se preguntó, ¿qué pasaría si ella tomaba el riesgo?

Un segundo después Rosalie tomo temblorosa la mano de Emmett, él noto sus nervios y le sonrió, prometiéndose a sí mismo que ella no se arrepentiría.

…

~0~

…

Emmett la llevo hasta el lobby y hacia los ascensores sin decir nada más. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a pensar en un futuro, no hubo más preguntas, no hubo promesas y mucho menos apellidos, ellos solo fueron conscientes de sus propias necesidades físicas y para eso no necesitaron ningún tipo de compromisos.

Emmett no sabía que pensar ahora de la chica que tenía frente a él. Era hermosa, más que hermosa. Al principio pensó que sus ojos eran azules, pero no, "precioso violeta" los describía mucho mejor. Su cuerpo era esbelto y sospechaba que esa cabellera dorada seria suave a su tacto. Él no era de esos que solo se fijaba en el físico, aunque no era ciego por supuesto. Pero ella tenía algo, no sabría explicar qué.

Esta atracción magnética jamás le había pasado a Emmett, este deseo intenso de estar al lado de una chica. No era por ser egocéntrico, pero jamás le había faltado compañía femenina. Era él quien las había eludido después de la mala experiencia del pasado. Pero eso que lo hizo fijarse en esta mujer en cuanto entro al bar era algo que no había experimentado.

¿Y que era esto de que no disfrutaba del sexo? ¿Jugaba para el otro equipo? Entonces porque coquetear con él.

No, era algo más, una vez más se preguntó qué clase de imbéciles se habían cruzado en el camino de esta belleza para que haya llegado a esas conclusiones.

Rosalie miro al hombre que se encontraba junto a ella y por un momento dudo. Era tan extraño sentirse tan cómoda con un perfecto extraño. Uno al que ya le había dicho cosas tan intimas que no le había contado a nadie. Y que si ese hombre era un loco, algún depravado y ella estaba cayendo en una trampa atroz.

No, no podía ser, ella siempre había pensado que era buena para juzgar a la gente. Pensó una vez que era una característica Swan, algo que ayudaba a su padre en su trabajo y a ella la había ayudado en su vida. Pocas veces se había equivocado con alguien, Royce era una prueba de ello, se convenció a si misma que él y sus amigos eran adecuados para dejarlos entrar en su vida, debió seguir sus instintos en esa ocasión.

Y eran sus instintos quienes le decían que podía confiar en Emmett, un desconocido, sí. Pero Rosalie había sentido una conexión con él en esos pocos minutos, más de lo que había sentido por mucha gente a lo largo de su vida.

Emmett abrió la puerta de la Suite Cascaide y dejo espacio para que Rosalie pasara, ella exhalo un suspiro y entro a la misma. La habitación era magnifica, pintada con tonos palo rosa, blanco y rojo vino. Había un escritorio de madera con dos cajoneras angostas, silla ejecutiva, una lámpara, y un teléfono sofisticado que daban a una ventana. Cada uno de los dos ventanales estaba cubierto con cortinas de motivos florales y una cortina interior fina blanca y transparente. Había un armario, un televisor gigante, y luego la cama. Era una cama de dosel inmensa, a los pies tenía un asiento alargado, y a un lado un sillón naranja con rayas blancas y con un puf para colocar los pies. Era una habitación muy cómoda. Los amplios ventanales daban una vista de la ciudad, afuera la lluvia se había desatado y ambos pudieron escuchar los truenos y el sonido de las gotas que chocaban contra las ventanas de la habitación.

Rosalie miro hacia la lluvia y se estremeció.

—¿Estás bien?

—Es la lluvia… los truenos… cuando era niña me daban pesadillas… Algunas veces lo siguen haciendo.

Él la miro intensamente y le susurro.

—No hay nadie que calme tus miedos a los truenos en esas noches.

—No, ya te he dicho que no ha habido alguien en mi cama en mucho tiempo.

—Eso debería cambiar no te parece —dijo él, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Una sonrisa que estremeció a Rosalie de pies a cabeza.

El cielo se estremeció con la intensidad de un trueno, igual al estremecimiento que sentía Rosalie en aquel momento.

—Tal vez tengas razón... —ella asintió.

—Tal vez solo es cuestión de que se lo digas a la persona adecuada —dijo él.

—No hay muchos candidatos.

—Mmmm lo dudo, dudo que conozca a algún hombre que no quiera proponerte pasar todas las noches en su cama.

—¿Algún hombre? —ella pregunto.

—Yo soy un ejemplo de ello —dijo él, volviendo a mostrar aquella sonrisa.

—Tendrás que ser tú quien lo proponga...

Se produjo un silencio entre ambos hasta que él acortó la distancia que los separaba y se detuvo frente a ella, mirándola. La deseaba, mucho.

—Eso estoy haciendo...

Ella solo sonrió.

Le gustaba todo de Rosalie: su sonrisa, su cuerpo, su mente. Sacudió la cabeza. Se concentró en lo que quería y lo que quería era a Rosalie. La deseaba.

Le había dicho que no se acostarían, pero eso no significaba que no quisiera volverla loca mientras esto no sucedía... Llevarla hasta el límite, hasta que no pudiera aguantar más.

—¿Confiarías en mí, Rosalie?

Rosalie sintió una opresión en su estómago mientras trataba de tomar una decisión, no era una sensación desagradable, solo eso raro que la gente decía, eso de las mariposa revoloteando, Dios, debía dejar de releer el borrador de la última novela que había escrito su hermanita.

—Sé que es una locura confiar en alguien que apenas conozco, pero inexplicablemente confió en ti, ¿Crees que estoy loca?

—No, no creo, pero si lo estuvieras, te prometo una maravillosa locura.

Eso la hizo sonreír.

Y entonces, sin perder tiempo, él la abrazo y con un movimiento rápido se movió en dirección a la cama.

—Espera... Tú dijiste que no nos acostaríamos... —él la miró.

—No vamos a hacer nada, no te preocupes, solo quiero que tú y yo juguemos un juego —ella se sostuvo de su chaqueta para sujetarse ya que él caminaba muy rápido.

—¿Un juego?

—Sí. Vamos a llamar a este juego "Alto, Libre".

—¡Oh!

Él sonrió pensando en las posibilidades mientras finalmente quedaban al pie de la cama. La miró fijamente y suspiro al ver una mirada de duda en el rosto de ella.

—¿Cambiaste de opinión? —preguntó, decidido a respetar sus dudas.

La deseaba, sí, pero en esta noche su deseo iba más que a eso, él quería enseñarle lo maravilloso que era compartir el placer.

Rosalie lo miró mientras él se alejaba un poco de la cama de camino a la puerta, intentando no perder su mente en la maravillosa vista de los muslos de Rosalie.

—No. No he cambiado de opinión.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

Él se alejó de la puerta y se acercó junto a los pies de la cama.

—Entonces, te contare sobre nuestro juego —dijo él, quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola en una silla—. Desde el principio yo tendré vía "Libre", así puedo hacer todo lo que quiera hacer. Pero si en algún momento te sientes presionada, abrumada, o quieres que pare, bastará con que digas "Alto", ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió lentamente. En realidad, lo único que comprendía era lo bien que se veía él allí delante de ella, junto a la cama y sobre todo como era evidente lo excitado que estaba por ella. Rosalie se preguntó qué estaría ganando él con este juego.

Como si él hubiera adivinado lo que estaba pensando, dijo:

—No se trata de mí. Se trata de ti. Yo puedo manejar las cosas... Y cómo lo haga es cosa mía.

—¿Y yo no puedo averiguarlo? —preguntó ella. Él se rió.

—Sí… algún día.

Él se acercó a la cama y apoyó una rodilla. Acercándose a ella y estrechándola en sus brazos, mientras le susurraba:

—Libre —bajando su cabeza y besándola.

En el momento en que su lengua entro en la boca de Rosalie, un deseo ardiente se apoderó de él. Nunca había deseado a nadie como la estaba deseando a ella, con fervor y desesperación. Mientras la besaba se sintió feliz al ver que ella se lo devolvía con la misma pasión. Aquello lo excitó más aún.

De pronto, ella dejó de besarlo y dijo casi sin aliento:

—Alto —él se le quedo mirando—. Solo tenía que respirar... —le explicó. Él no dijo nada, pero siguió mirándola. Vio cómo su lengua salía al contacto de sus labios después de tomar aliento.

—Libre —dijo Rosalie.

Volvió a besarla y tiró de ella hacia arriba apretándola contra su erección. Él quería que la sintiera y con ello todo lo que ella estaba causando en él. Acaricio su trasero así como sus muslos y después deslizo sus manos lentamente por sus piernas. Quería tocarla, pero tenía un pantalón muy ajustado que se lo impedía.

Él se echó atrás y dijo:

—Alto —sonrió al escuchar el gemido de frustración de Rosalie—. ¿Puedo quitarte la blusa y el pantalón?

Rosalie lo miró y se derritió ante la mirada de él.

—Libre —respondió.

Él casi se quedó sin aliento. Rosalie le daba vía libre para seguir adelante, y él iba a intentar aprovecharlo.

Se inclinó hacia ella y le quitó la blusa con rapidez, luego la tiró. Rosalie se quedó con el torso desnudo, a excepción de un brassier negro. A él se le hizo la boca agua al imaginarse sus pechos. Pero él era un hombre de palabra, y le había dicho que la dejaría decidir a ella. Si no se quería quitar el brassier, probaría sus pechos sin quitárselo.

Miró sus pantalones, extendió la mano, y cuando ella levantó las caderas, se los quitó. Tenía braguitas de encaje negras. Nunca le había gustado tanto la ropa interior negra como en aquel momento. Tiró los pantalones junto a la blusa. Luego, de rodillas se inclinó hacia ella y levantó su brassier.

Rosalie se estremeció, pero no se quejó. En aquel momento él no habría podido quitar la vista de sus pechos aunque alguien hubiera gritado "¡Fuego!".

Tuvo que controlar su respiración. ¡Rosalie tenía los pechos más hermosos del mundo! Eran firmes y cabían perfectamente en su mano, cosa que Emmett adoro.

—¿Sigue la vía libre? —preguntó seductoramente.

—Sí.

El aroma en la habitación había cambiado, ahora era pesado y almizclado, haciendo que Rosalie se estremeciera por todo aquel contacto. Afuera la lluvia seguía cayendo entre trueno y relámpagos de la misma forma que Rosalie pensaba estaban estallando dentro de ella. Había algo en él que la llevó a entregarse por entero. Aunque tenía un poco de miedo, no podría haberse apartado de él aunque quisiese.

Emmett se acercó agarrando sus pechos. Trazó círculos con la punta de su dedo en el rosado pezón. Primero uno, luego el otro. La oyó respirar profundamente. Y eso lo excitó más. Se inclinó levemente y capturó un pezón entre sus dientes. Luego se lo acarició con la lengua para excitarla más.

Rosalie apretó la mano en un puño al sentir un placer que jamás había sentido. Apenas podía permanecer en la cama, con todas aquellas sensaciones que él le estaba produciendo. Tomaba uno y otro pecho, jugaba con su pezón, se los metía en la boca, la torturaba con su lengua...

Rosalie cerró los ojos. Dejó escapar un gemido. Y se dio cuenta de que él también lo había oído. Pero él no dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Nunca había soñado con que él le hiciera aquello.

Cuando sintió que él dejaba sus pezones, abrió los ojos y lo miró.

—¿La vía libre todavía? —preguntó él. Ella asintió. No podía hablar—. Entonces, túmbate —le pidió él.

Ella obedeció. Y su vientre se contrajo cuando él empezó a trazar un camino de besos desde sus pechos hasta su ombligo. Y por si eso fuera poco, sintió sus dedos llegar a sus braguitas, haciendo que la entrepierna de Rosalie cobrara vida, palpitando fuertemente. Le había dado vía libre para que hiciera lo que quisiera. Y al parecer, los deseos más fervientes de él la complacían.

Él notó el calor de Rosalie, su esencia y su erección aumentó. Intentó olvidarse de su excitación y concentrarse en Rosalie. Deslizó un dedo por las braguitas y descubrió la humedad de su excitación.

Sus dedos encontraron el camino hacia su feminidad. Rosalie automáticamente abrió las piernas. Él comenzó a acariciarla hacia delante y hacia atrás, una y otra vez, deleitándose en el sonido de sus gemidos, en sus ronroneos sensuales, en el modo en que pronunciaba su nombre.

La mano de él no dejo de acariciarla ni sus dedos de moverse, mientras sus labios dejaban su ombligo para ir hasta sus labios, mordiéndolos alternativamente mientras su lengua los saboreaba, para luego penetrar su boca con mucha más pasión de la que había utilizado en otras partes de su cuerpo. Rosalie estaba muy excitada, húmeda, caliente. Se movía sin cesar sin poder mantenerse quieta, de arriba hacia abajo contra sus dedos mientras levantaba su trasero.

—¡Si, así!

Y entonces… Él lo sintió y no se detuvo, continuando con sus caricias, pero levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Le pareció que era hermosa teniendo un orgasmo, y supo en aquel momento que querría verla llegar al placer, una y otra vez, el resto de su vida.

Agito su cabeza apartando aquel pensamiento y preguntándose porque había pensado eso. Rosalie no podría estar en su futuro. Ninguna mujer podía. Pero eso no lo detuvo de estrecharla en sus brazos y de besarla, y de probar el dulce sabor de su sudor en la frente mientras su orgasmo iba menguando.

Sintió su erección latiendo entre sus pantalones. Pero quería reprimir su propia necesidad. Aquél era el momento de Rosalie, y sería sólo el comienzo. Un día llegaría su momento. Pero mientras tanto...

Él bajó la cabeza y la besó de nuevo. Nunca había sentido esa desesperación por saborear a alguien. Su beso fue rápido, intenso y satisfactorio, mientras ella suspiraba y él sentía que su sexo se tensaba de nuevo.

Se recordó a si mismo que ella estaba agotada por su orgasmo, se apartó de la cama y se quitó la camisa, los pantalones y calcetines volviendo a ella, se dijo así mismo que sería un infierno resistirse a Rosalie, pero cumpliría su palabra.

Rosalie sintió como el aire frío con olor a lluvia entraba por la ventana parcialmente abierta soplando sobre su piel. Lo miro mientras él se despojaba de sus ropas y se unía a ella bajo las sabanas, pensó que ahora sería el turno de que él satisficiera sus propias necesidades, entonces se volvió hacia él totalmente agotada. Pero él la acomodo en el hueco de su brazo y tiró de las mantas sobre ambos. Estaba saciada y cansada, incapaz de mantenerse despierta.

—Buenas noches Rosalie —le escucho susurrar—. Y si tienes pesadillas... las espantare con mis besos.

…

~0~

…

Rosalie se despertó a la mañana siguiente, sola en la suite de aquel hotel.

Su cuerpo estaba pleno, saciado, tal como lo había sentido la noche anterior… la noche anterior… Volteo buscándolo a él a su lado en la cama y está estaba vacía. La parte de la cama que él había utilizado aún estaba caliente y su olor estaba impregnado en la almohada y las sabanas.

Se había ido. Se recordaba así misma que la noche pasada solo había sido una aventura más. Jamás habría pensado que ella seria de esas "chicas de una noche". Una noche que lamentaba que no se repitiera nunca más, pero que realmente no olvidaría.

De pronto sus ojos se fijaron en una de las cajoneras que estaba cerca de la cama, sobre ella había una hoja doblada que en grandes letras mostraba su nombre.

.

 _Sé que no puedo pedir nada, pero no quisiera que esto terminara así._

 _Debo estar fuera de la ciudad, volveré en 15 días._

 _Estaré en el Hotel para mi regreso, quisiera volverte a ver, te espero…_

.

Rosalie se hundió entre las sabanas mientras sostenía sobre su pecho aquella nota. ¿Una noche? No. Otras noches podían ser iguales o mejores y Rosalie no quería dejar de sentir todas aquellas sensaciones que la noche anterior él le había mostrado que llevaba dentro de ella.

Rosalie volvería, lo vería de nuevo. Y así lo hizo, volvió cada 15 días, volvió para vivir noches de aventura en la suite de aquel hotel.

…

~0~

…

—¿Y entonces...? ¿Lo tiene grande? ¿Te hizo gritar más con la boca o con la verga?

—¡Tanya! —gritaron Rosalie, Paul y Bella a la vez.

—Aaaaa por favor no me digan ustedes dos voyeristas que no quieren saberlo también —dijo dirigiéndose a Bella y a Paul.

—Aún me pregunto como ustedes dos pueden ser gemelas, cuando ella es una ordinaria en toda la regla —expreso indignado Paul señalando a Tanya.

—La envidia mata Paul, no lo olvides —le refuto Tanya—. Y tú —dijo viendo a Rosalie—. No has respondido a mis preguntas.

—Ninguna de esas cosas es de tu incumbencia.

—Ufsss no me digas que lo tiene chico —dijo dolida Tanya.

—Noooo, si… no… no es eso —balbuceo Rosalie.

—Rubita, ¿es si o es no? —pregunto picara.

Rosalie abrió ampliamente sus ojos sin atinar a que responder, tres pares de ojos la miraban aún con expectación.

—Emmett y yo no hemos llegados más lejos que lo que llegamos aquella noche.

—Dios Rose, si el gorila castaño es como está loca cuenta —dijo Paul señalando a Tanya—. Es tu hombre, es como te gustan, como es que has podido resistirte a un hombre así y después de lo que han pasado juntos.

—Simplemente no se ha dado, él es un caballero.

—Caballero… —dijo Bella asombrada—. Un caballero te da flores, no un orgasmo Rose.

—¡Bella! —gritaron Tanya y Rosalie al mismo tiempo.

—¡Oh por favor! Cualquiera creería que sigo siendo una mojigata —replico Bella.

—Hoy no estoy lista para oír tus confesiones Enana, han bastado con las de está —dijo moviendo la cabeza en dirección a Rosalie.

—Pues bien, de "está" ya has escuchado suficiente, me iré a mi cuarto —dijo Rosalie enojada.

—Y yo que ya estaba creyendo que se acabaría la "Rubita aburrida" —dijo Tanya.

Antes de subir las escaleras Rosalie giro a ver a su hermana, sus ojos estaban casi cerrados mientras concentraba la mirada en ella.

—Tal vez pronto deje de ser una "Rubita aburrida" hermanita, no lo he tenido dentro de mí, pero si lo he tocado y estoy totalmente segura que una vez que lo haga, seguiré sintiendo la verga de Emmett en mí aunque hayan pasado más de doce horas.

Y de esa forma dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras, dejando a los tres personajes en el sótano boquiabiertos.

.

…

…

 **1** ***/*** Fue una popular serie de televisión estadounidense realizada entre 1975 y 1979. Los protagonistas eran dos policías californianos, el moreno y fornido David Starsky y el rubio Kenneth "Hutch" Hutchinson siendo un tipo de policía más intelectual. Eran conocidos por manejar un veloz y distintivo Ford Torino, pintado de rojo con una larga franja blanca, propiedad de Starsky.

…

…

 **Lilia** : Bienvenida. Me alegro mucho de recibir tu mensaje y más porque sé que es difícil dejar de ser "silenciosa". Las preguntas, veremos. No voy a esperar al final para contar porque del dolor de Bella, lo sabrás pronto como muchas otras cosas, pero hay otras prioridades. Las Hermanas Swan se aman profundamente, no se harían daño una a la otra, JAMAS. Y aquí cada quien tendrá su cada cual.

 **LicetSalvatore** : Acertaste ;) Esta es la pareja que más le gusta a mi hermana, después que leyó este capi solo habla de Rose-Emmett, me tiene loca jajaja.

 **Jessi** : Bienvenida. Lo lamento por el susto, pero este Fic tiene su parte de intriga y misterio. Es la primera vez que escribo algo así y me estoy esforzando en crear expectativas, así que lamento el susto, pero era mi objetivo ;)

 **Isabelmoon** : De ahora en adelante conoceremos a "los chicos", la otra parte de esta historia, pero como dije antes, las chicas mandan en este Fic. Este capi es para ti, espero te haya gustado.

 **Guest** : Gracias por este mensaje. Me alagan tus palabras y como vez aquí está el capi calentito calentito.

 **Marieisahale** : Mi fiel seguidora, gracias por estar allí. Espero este capi te haya gustado.

 **Nadiia16** : No puedo adelantar nada de los "malos" pero… tu intuición puede ser buena. Como digo en otro comentario esta es mi primera experiencia con "intriga", así que mi misión es crear interrogantes, espero estar haciéndolo bien.

 **Hanna1441** : Otro Alerta, otro Alerta, baja la llama a la cocina, apaga la pancha, guarda la página del trabajo de ciencias en la pc, no sea que suceda un accidente jajajaja. ¿Te habrá gustado este capi? Vamos a ver si sonrojo a un montón.

 **Yoliki** : Bienvenida. Me alegra que te guste esta historia y espero que sigas allí mientras transcurre.

 **Bellaliz** : Aquí has podido ver algo de las conexiones de uno y otro, pero en los siguientes capis veras como se entrelazan las historias.

…

.


	9. El Tiempo Lo Cura Todo

**Disclaimer** : Tengo que aclarar que los personajes no son míos, como todos saben, pertenecen a la mente prodigiosa de la Sra. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos, intentando que ese juego los entretenga a ustedes.

Este Fic está dedicado a mi hermana Carolina, mi mejor y mayor crítica, un ejemplo en mi vida, gracias por tus buenas ideas, eres "mundial" y te amo por eso y más.

.

 **Capítulo 9**

.

 **El Tiempo Lo Cura Todo**

.

… _No, nothing is as bad as it seems_

 _We'll come clean_

 _Just give me a reason_

 _Just a little bit's enough_

 _Just a second, we're not broken just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again_

 _It's in the stars_

 _It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

 _We're not broken just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again_ …

.

… _No, nada es tan malo como parece_

 _Hablaremos con la verdad_

 _Solo dame una razón_

 _Tan sólo una es suficiente_

 _Solo un segundo, no estamos rotos, solo algo torcidos_

 _Y podemos aprender a amar otra vez_

 _Está en las estrellas_

 _Ha sido escrito en las cicatrices de nuestros corazones_

 _No estamos rotos, solo algo torcidos_

 _Y podemos aprender a amar otra vez_ …

.

 **Just Give Me A Reason – P!nk ft. Nate Ruess**

.

.

La Casa Swan estaba llena de silencios la mañana siguiente.

Rosalie se presentó en la cocina y se encontró con sus dos hermanas allí.

—¿Porque esas caras? —pregunto.

—Esperamos a Papá —respondió Bella—. Creo que bajara en cualquier momento.

—Esto de no saber nada me tiene trepándome por las paredes —dijo Tanya—. Esto es más grave de lo que nosotras pensamos, estoy convencida de eso.

—¿Crees realmente que esos hombres sean los que secuestraron a Burbuja? —pregunto preocupada Bella.

—No lo sé Enana. No sé qué pensar.

Un silencio se instaló entre las hermanas por unos minutos mientras pensaban en los hombres que habían visto el día anterior.

—¿Lo conoces bien? —Tanya pregunto a su gemela.

—¿A quién? —dijo Rosalie sin entender. Tanya se le quedo mirando hasta que su gemela entendió que se estaba refiriendo a Emmett y Rosalie sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban—. Les conté todo sobre él anoche.

—Lo sé. Pero te conozco, eres buena juzgando a la gente —replico Tanya.

—Es cierto, lo hiciste con Eric, hasta con Royce supiste que algo andaba mal —intervino Bella.

Rosalie agrio su expresión cuando su hermana nombro a aquel hombre.

—Dios, no me lo recuerdes.

—Pero es así, conoces a la gente solo con unos minutos de conversación. Entonces, ¿confías en él? —pregunto Tanya.

Rosalie miro intensamente a su gemela, no podría engañarla aunque quisiera.

—Sí, confió en Emmett.

—¿Sin nombre, sin apellido, sin saber nada? ¿En serio? —quiso asegurarse Bella.

—Si —repitió Rosalie—. Aún sin todo eso, confió en Emmett.

—Entonces, esto debe tener otra explicación, algo tiene que explicar porque tu gorila estaba con mi gorila y con el otro tipo.

—¿Tu gorila? —Rosalie arqueo una de sus cejas—. ¿Desde cuándo es tu gorila?

—Aaaaaa pero no refutas que el otro no es tu gorila, ¿verdad Rubita?

—Creo que tengo más derecho sobre mi gorila, que tu sobre el pelinegro.

—¿En serio? Eso suena interesante. ¿Y cuánto derecho?

—Tú… tú… me confundes —balbuceo Rosalie.

—Eres tan predecible hermanita… —Tanya corto el dialogo cuando escucharon un ruido desde las escaleras y supusieron que sus padres ya estaban levantados.

Charlie había llegado a casa en horas de la madrugada y realmente no había podido dormir, su teléfono móvil no dejo de sonar toda la noche. Él y Renée habían estado conversando a lo largo de la noche sobre todo de lo que se había enterado en el transcurso de esas horas.

Una soñolienta Burbuja también se había levantado, y como había hecho su costumbre, estaba bajando las escaleras rumbo a la cocina con su sabana a rastras. Charlie agradeció que la niña hubiera despertado temprano pues pudo sentirse en paz cuando abrazo a aquel pequeño angelito. A pesar de su aparición y de todas las extrañas circunstancias que se sucedían en ese momento, ella era una brisa fresca que con su risa parecía embellecer todo a su alrededor.

Las hermanas Swan se quedaron contemplando la escena de sus padres tomados de la mano y entrando en la cocina con la niña en brazos. Charlie paso los siguientes minutos concentrado en darle de comer y consentir a la pequeña niña, ignorando todo a su alrededor. La escena llevo a todas a su infancia, a sus padres compartiendo con ellas desayunos de fines de semana, haciendo de la cocina el salón más ruidoso de la casa e indiscutiblemente el lugar más feliz.

Renée trato en todo momento de tranquilizar a sus hijas y les brindo a cada una de ellas una gran sonrisa. Charlie también lo hizo, y a pesar de que tenía varias cosas que tratar con sus hijas, prefirió que todos compartieran un desayuno tranquilo antes de comenzar con una conversación que era inevitable.

Antes de que el desayuno terminara Renée subió a sus habitaciones a cambiarse pues dijo que tenía planes para el día y también subió a la niña con ella. Al bajar las escaleras ya lista para salir, las hermanas notaron que la niña también estaba lista para salir con Renée.

—¿A dónde va la niña? —pregunto nerviosa Bella—. Papá no pueden llevársela, no pueden hacerlo así.

—Bella debes tranquilizarte —le dijo Charlie en susurros para que la niña no lo escuchara.

—Tranquilizarme —dijo Bella entre dientes—. Tranquilizarme si quieren llevarse a la niña así como así.

—No es lo que piensas, tu Madre solo quiere salir con la niña. Volverá. Mientras tanto todos debemos hablar.

—¿Volverás? —pregunto Bella a su madre para estar segura.

—Claro que si cariño, solo vamos a dar un paseo esta princesa y yo.

Unos minutos después ambas estaban en la puerta que dirigía al garaje. Mientras Burbuja se despedía con besos y abrazos de las hermanas Swan, Charlie realizo una llamada haciendo varias indicaciones y al culminar se dirigió a Renée y dijo:

—Los Detectives estarán afuera, te seguirán y a donde vayas veras por lo menos a uno de ellos, o simplemente no los veras, pero estarán allí. Y no olvides las fotos que te pedí, por favor.

—¿Detectives? —dijo Rosalie preocupada—. ¿Ahora es necesaria la seguridad?

—Es lo que debe ser pequeña. Bien vamos a la oficina debemos hablar.

Mientras las chicas se dirigían a las escaleras Renée tomo la mano de Tanya y luego le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Mami? —dijo Tanya extrañada por este abrazo apretado de su madre.

—No importa lo que pase, lo que se diga, todo va a estar bien Muñequita, quiero que lo sepas.

—¿De qué estás hablando Mami?

—Ya lo veras, solo recuerda lo que te he dicho. No te precipites con los juicios Muñequita. Solo escucha a tu Padre y ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

Y con esas palabras dejo a Tanya para salir con la niña de la casa.

De esa forma, una muy extrañada Tanya fue con el resto de sus hermanas al último nivel de la casa –al despacho de su padre– para escuchar de él las noticias que tenia de todo lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Las chicas Swan tomaron asiento en el gran sofá de cuero marrón que estaba de espalda a las ventanas de la oficina en el tercer piso. Charlie tomo la silla de su escritorio y la coloco frente a sus hijas mientras las miraba una a una.

—Como dije abajo, la niña no se va —todas las chicas sonrieron al escuchar esto—. O mejor dicho no se va aún.

—Papá... —quiso intervenir Bella.

—Pequeña deja que continúe —la interrumpió Charlie—. Como hablamos desde el principio, la niña debe tener una familia así que se ira de nosotros en algún momento —Bella sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas pero supo retenerlas—. Pero aún no sabemos si la niña se ira ahora o en el futuro.

—Entonces Emme… los hombres de ayer —tartamudeo Rosalie—. No tenían nada que ver con todo esto.

Tanya se giró mirando a su hermana y dijo con voz en alto:

—Pero algo de eso había, nos estaban siguiendo y…

—Niñas, niñas, ¿sigo explicando o me quedo callado? —sentencio Charlie.

—Perdón Papá —dijeron las tres.

—Bien, los hombres de ayer si las estaban siguiendo —Tanya intento hablar y su padre hizo una ademan para callarla—. Pero si estar involucrados se refiere a que la secuestraran, no, no estamos seguros de eso, más bien estamos investigando si uno de ellos es el padre de la niña.

—¿Uno de ellos? —pregunto Rosalie con su rostro desdibujándose en desilusión.

—Sí, uno de ellos alega ser el padre de la niña, dice que viven en Chicago y que la niña fue secuestrada allí.

—Pero… estamos lejos de Chicago, ¿cómo pueden haber trasladado a la niña hasta acá? —pregunto una intrigada Tanya.

—Eso está dentro de nuestras investigaciones, así como la verificación de las identidades de la niña y esos hombres.

—¿Quién es el padre de la niña? —pregunto Bella. Una pregunta que estaba en la boca de las tres chicas Swan.

—Dice llamarse Edward Cullen —dijo Charlie sin poder evitar mirar a Tanya.

—¿Cullen? ¿Cómo los Cullen de… Corporación Cullen? —dijo Tanya y sus hermanas no pudieron evitar escuchar el quiebre en su voz.

—Sí, esos Cullen —afirmo Charlie, viendo con preocupación el rostro de su hija.

—¿Quiénes son estos Cullen? —pregunto Rosalie viendo que Tanya callaba y bajaba su cabeza mirando hacia el suelo.

—Son dueños de una Corporación de Construcción de Chicago, una de las diez Corporaciones más grandes del país. Edificios, puentes, cualquier cosa que se construya ellos lo hacen —informo Charlie.

—¿Y se supone que Burbuja es hija de uno de los dueños? —pregunto Bella, queriendo saber más del hombre que se suponía se llevaría a la niña para siempre.

—Edward Cullen dice que es su hija, se supone que su familia está viajando desde Chicago para suministrar las pruebas que la identifican como tal.

—No entiendo Papá —dijo Rosalie—. Los papeles pueden decir cualquier cosa, lo sabes tanto como yo y con el dinero que supongo tienen los Cullen ellos podrían decir cualquier cosa y que los demás lo creyeran. Pero solo una prueba de ADN podría verificar fehacientemente que la niña es suya.

—Precisamente Preciosa, esa es una de las razones por la que no estamos seguros de lo que ellos dicen.

—No entiendo, explícate Papá —dijo Bella.

—Cuando esos hombres fueron llevados al Cuartel todos se identificaron como parientes o amigos del padre de la niña. Uno de ellos Alistair Platt, dice que es primo del padre y es un miembro del FBI destacado en Chicago.

—No confió en ellos —dijo por fin Tanya, que había salió de su ensimismamiento.

—Yo tampoco Muñequita, pero he consultado con sus superiores y dan fe de las credenciales y la reputación de Platt. No puedo hablar por los otros, y mucho menos por Cullen y más aún cuando se niega a la prueba de ADN.

—¿Cómo? —dijeron las tres hermanas a la vez.

—Sí, anoche, cuando alego que vino siguiendo un grupo de pistas para hallar a su hija, le pedí que esperáramos hasta el día de hoy para hacer una prueba de ADN y él se negó.

—Entonces no es su padre —dijo Bella.

—Si se niega es por algo —se expresó Rosalie.

—Miente… los Cullen son unos mentirosos —dijo Tanya con rabia en su voz.

—No sabemos cuál es realmente la verdad en todo este asunto, hay demasiadas cosas envueltas en esto para saber qué hay de cierto y que no. Por lo pronto, no confió en ninguno de ellos, pero tampoco puedo mantenerlos detenidos.

—¡Los dejaste ir! —Tanya se indignó.

—Debía dejarlos ir pequeña, no puedo retenerlos sin ningún tipo de pruebas y menos si un miembro del FBI está involucrado.

—Es por eso que Mami tiene protección, no es por ella sino por Burbuja —intervino Bella mostrando entendimiento.

—Exacto, el que esos hombres estén libres es una de las razones y la otra es que si algo en su versión es real, es que muy posiblemente la niña fue secuestrada como veníamos sospechando y si sus secuestradores ya descubrieron que ella está con nosotros, pueden querer volver por ella.

—O Dios mío, no puede ser —se preocupó aún más Bella.

—Lo cierto en todo esto es que por ahora esos hombres no pueden acercarse a Burbuja. Y no podrán hacerlo tampoco sin que Kate o alguno de nosotros este presente.

—¿Has hablado con Kate? —pregunto Tanya.

—Me ha llamado muy temprano esta mañana. Según me conto, el Fiscal del Estado la ha llamado.

—¿El Fiscal? ¿Porque no me ha llamado a mí? —pregunto Tanya.

—Porque no sabía quién tenía la niña y se ha enterado esta madrugada cuando ha llamado a Kate. Al parecer conoce a los Cullen y han coincidido en algunos eventos nacionales. No dudes de que en cualquier momento te llame y pida una explicación.

—¿Explicación? Nada de lo que hemos hecho es ilegal, lo he hablado con mis colegas y con Kate —se defendió.

—Todos lo sabemos —trato de calmarla Charlie—. Pero por ser un conocido de los Cullen querrá involucrarse en esto. Y por eso llamo a Kate. A esta hora ya hemos hablado con el Juez Reynolds –que fue quien dio la orden para que fuéramos convertidos en casa de acogida– afortunadamente Kate ya le había contado todo desde el principio. Según me ha informado Kate, antes de que ustedes despertaran, el Fiscal y el Juez han tenido una fuerte discusión.

—Si han despertado al Juez Reynolds tan temprano lo comprendo —intervino Tanya, sonriendo con gesto irónico—. Al Juez le gustan los horarios. Y lo conozco, también detesta las mentiras y cualquier tipo de situación sospechosa alrededor de un niño.

—Entonces ¿creen que el Juez apoyara que Burbuja este con nosotros? —pregunto Bella, dirigiéndose a su padre y hermana.

—Es por eso que ha llamado a Kate —explico Charlie—. Le ha pedido su apreciación sobre el caso. Cuando Kate le confirmo a Reynolds que la niña no había mostrado recuerdos de su vida anterior y de su mudez, Reynolds ha sido tajante en cómo se llevaran las cosas en este caso de ahora en adelante.

—¿Y cómo serán? —preguntaron todas las hermanas al mismo tiempo.

—Kate viene para acá —explico Charlie—. Ella les dirá lo mismo que yo y tal vez algún otro detalle. El Fiscal debe llamarte en cualquier instante Muñequita —dijo Charlie dirigiéndose a Tanya y como si lo hubiera invocado el sonido del timbre del teléfono resonó en la casa.

—Debe ser él —supuso Tanya—. Mi celular ha estado apagado desde anoche.

—Atiende y trata de calmarte Muñequita no puedes alterarte con él, recuerda que es tu jefe —dijo Charlie en advertencia y Tanya lo miro con una ceja levantada.

Luego tomo el auricular del teléfono y contesto.

—Casa Swan —dijo—. John que gusto escucharte —asintió Tanya a su familia mientras hablaba con John David Ashcroft Jr., Fiscal del Estado de Washington y segundo hijo de John David Ashcroft Sr., Fiscal General en la pasada gestión de George W. Bush.

Mientras Tanya conversaba y después de muchas dudas, Rosalie hizo la pregunta que había temido desde el día anterior.

—Y el otro hombre, ellos eran tres, ¿también es un Cullen?

—No, Emmett McCarty según lo que hemos podido averiguar es el socio de Cullen en empresas que se han formado aquí en el Estado de Washington, todos ellos vinieron aquí siguiendo pistas que ya Platt había obtenido.

—McCarty —susurro Rosalie.

—¿Lo conoces Preciosa? —pregunto Charlie.

Rosalie miro a su padre sin saber que responder y fue Bella quien intervino por su hermana salvándola de una explicación.

—No Papá, solo los hemos visto ayer, estamos curiosas de saber todo sobre este asunto, es solo eso.

—Bien. Entonces, alístense todas, Kate llegara en cualquier momento y yo debo volver al Cuartel, el resto de los Cullen debían presentarse allí esta mañana —dijo Charlie, mientras Rosalie se giraba hacia su hermana mostrando su agradecimiento, mientras Bella sonreía y asentía.

Las hermanas Swan dejaron el despacho con Tanya conversando –más bien tratando de no alterarse con el Fiscal del Estado– y se fueron cada una a su cuarto a alistarse, pronto se enterarían de la conversación telefónica y de lo que Kate tenía para decirles. Bella estaba aún preocupada por la niña, preguntándose si ese hombre en realidad era su padre y pensando en qué clase de familia seria la que ella tendría, mientras Rosalie no dejaba de pensar en Emmett, en cómo sus vidas se habían cruzado. Ambas hermanas aún no habían olvidado la reacción de Tanya hacia los Cullen y preguntándose que más había con respecto a ellos. Lo único cierto, lo que todos sabían, era que ese día seria largo, muy largo.

…

~0~

…

La conversación con el Fiscal duro más de 20 minutos y por la expresión en el rostro de Tanya cuando bajo las escaleras no había sido algo grato. Para cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó las hermanas estaban preparadas para la conversación pero se detuvieron. Cuando Rosalie abrió la puerta las expresiones de Kate y Garrett McPherson, su novio, no eran nada halagadoras, Kate tenía ojeras que había disimulado con algo de maquillaje y Garrett, tenía sus ojos castaños cansados y su cabello marrón arena siempre pulcramente arreglado estaba algo desordenado.

Garrett y Tanya se habían conocido en el segundo año de la carrera de Derecho en UCLA **1** ***/*** , cuando inexplicablemente Tanya se había cambiado de la NYU **2** ***/***. Mientras que Tanya se había especializado en el área Penal, Garrett se había convertido en Abogado de Familia, al principio las chicas pensaron que Tanya sentía algún tipo de atracción por él alto, guapo y atlético Garrett, pero el tiempo demostró que no era así, es más, Tanya se adjudicaba el mérito por haber encontrado a Garrett para Kate. Solía decir que su amiga le debía el hecho de haberle presentado al hombre de su vida y que si era feliz con una familia, perrito y casa con barda blanca seria gracias a ella. Que Kate le debería por siempre su felicidad. Kate solía preguntarle qué pasaría si en algún momento algo salía mal y ella y Garrett se separaban y ella era infeliz, y Tanya le respondía que si eso pasaba era solo culpa de ella, que un hada madrina no podía hacerlo todo.

Tanto Garrett como Kate eran amigos apreciados por la familia Swan, parte de la gran familia que habían formado en su dinámica de vida.

—¿Mala noche? —pregunto Rosalie.

—¿Fue buena para ti? —pregunto Kate a su vez.

—Creo que la única que durmió bien anoche fue Burbuja, el resto no pudo y la mañana no ha sido tampoco relajante.

Garrett y Kate asintieron ambos a la vez y entraron a la casa mostrando su desanimo.

En cuanto Kate vio a Tanya, en medio del salón, salió corriendo hacia ella y la abrazo fuertemente. Tanto Bella como Rosalie alzaron sus cejas en señal de desconcierto y luego ambas miraron a Garrett y notaron que evitaba sus miradas desviando su rostro hacia una ventana que daba una vista de las afueras de la casa.

—¿Porque estoy terminando por pensar que eso de que no hay secretos entre las Swan, no es algo tan cierto? —los interrogo Bella.

Garrett, Kate y Tanya voltearon inmediatamente a ver a Bella y no pudieron ocultar sus rostros de culpabilidad.

—Creo que has dado en el clavo Enana —dijo Rosalie.

El silencio se plantó en la sala por unos segundos mientras ninguno se atrevía a hablar. El primero en carraspear fue Garrett como si no pudiera soportar el silencio por mucho más tiempo.

—Creo que vinimos a hablar de la condición de la niña, ¿no? —intervino él.

—Sí, eso ira primero —dijo Bella—. Después pasaremos a lo otro, ¿no Tany?

Tanya miro a sus hermanas con rostro sombrío y luego afirmo antes de sentarse e invitar a todos a que lo hicieran.

—¿Hablaste con John? —pregunto Garrett.

—Sí, fue irritante, jamás lo había escuchado así antes —respondió Tanya.

—¿No te insulto? —pregunto irónicamente Kate y Tanya la miro muy extrañada—. El Juez Reynolds fue brutal. Bueno… no ayudo mucho el hecho de que John lo haya llamado a él y a nosotros a media noche para intentar liberar a los Cullen y entregar a la niña, y mucho menos que comenzara su discurso de preocupación por ellos con "son amigos de los Clinton y los Bush y se mueven en círculos muy importante" —dijo haciendo una muy mala imitación de hombre serio.

Tanya soltó una leve risita que salió desde su garganta, mientras sus hermanas la miraban preguntándose porque de su risa.

—El Juez Reynolds es un hombre que se hizo a sí mismo —explico—. Sus notas de excelencia lo llevaron a obtener beca estudiantil en St. Joseph School y luego en Gonzaga University, el Juez dice a menudo que ha lidiado suficiente con los "niñitos" de las altas esferas sociales.

Garrett y Kate sonrieron.

—El Juez le dijo a John que las amistades de los Cullen le tenían sin cuidado —explico Garrett.

—Bueno… en realidad lo dijo con otras palabras, pero si mi Padre me escuchara me haría limpiar su púlpito por semanas —dijo Kate con una risita—. Luego paso a decir que conocía personalmente a mis Padres, así como a Charlie y Renée, y que ellos eran miembros prominentes de la sociedad sin haber aparecido tan frecuentemente en los periódicos como los Cullen. Y que según su opinión, la niña estaba en mejores manos en este momento que en manos de unos "posibles padres", así estos padres fueran los Cullen.

—Cullen, Cullen, Cullen. Me estoy hartando de escuchar ese apellido —Tanya vociferó visiblemente enojada.

—Siento mucho todo esto Tany —intervino Kate—. Nadie podía imaginar que la llegada de Burbuja nos llevaría a ellos, esto parece un mal chiste del destino.

Los ojos de Bella y Rosalie se achicaron mirando intensamente a su hermana, ninguna de ellas podía entender este rencor inesperado que habían descubierto en las últimas horas de parte de su hermana.

Garrett noto el rostro de las hermanas y quiso terminar el tema Cullen antes de que cualquier conversación se volviera más intensa.

—Bien, lo cierto es que el Juez Reynolds le dijo a John que sus defendidos no habían cooperado lo suficiente como para demostrar la paternidad de la niña, y el negarse a la prueba de ADN producía una duda razonable en todo este caso que ninguna otra prueba escrita o testigos podía subsanar.

—Y allí fue cuando el Juez Reynolds acoto que yo había hecho un examen psicológico de la niña —explico Kate—. Que yo había sido clara en mi informe, de que la niña en muy poco tiempo había desarrollado un lazo con los Swan, y que era contraproducente alejarla. Así que el hecho de que la niña no recordara nada y que no hablara decía mucho de su condición psicológica, y que eso le producía serias dudas a la hora de entregarla a su "supuesto padre" —puntualizo la frase con sus dedos haciendo la señal de las comillas—. Así que el Juez recomendó que la niña se quedara aquí y que los Cullen realizaran visitas con supervisión para ver cómo se comportaba con ellos —la explicación hizo que todas las chicas Swan mostraran una sonrisa, era una buena noticia en medio de todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Burbuja hablo ayer —le informo Bella a Kate.

—¿En serio? Eso es fantástico, ¿les contó algo? ¿Recordó? —pregunto atropelladamente Kate.

—Al principio, en el auto, tarareo un grupo de canciones y cuando hablo solo dijo una palabra, "mariposa" y luego no dijo nada más.

Kate que se había animado con la noticia, volvió a desanimarse.

—Entonces la situación es la misma, una sola palabra no cambiara la decisión del Juez.

—A menos que el Padre cambie de opinión y demuestre con su ADN que por Ley tiene custodia sobre la niña —acoto Garrett y las chicas nuevamente sintieron sus esperanzas derrumbarse—. Pero conozco al Juez, no creo que aún con la prueba el acceda a entregar la niña tan fácilmente.

—¿Porque se niega al ADN? —pregunto Bella.

—No lo sé Enana —contesto Kate—. No tengo idea, y menos si él tiene papeles que muestran que es su Padre y es lo que sus familiares traerían hoy a Seattle.

—Investigue a Edward Cullen —dijo Garrett—. No tiene antecedente, no tiene historial de violencia, como dijo John es un miembro honorable dentro de su comunidad.

—Honorable, honorable… —estallo Tanya, levantándose de su asiento y moviendo sus brazos de forma descontrolada—. ¿Hablamos de los Cullen, Garrett? ¿De los mismos Cullen que conocimos? ¿De los mismos que criaron a Demetri Cullen?

—Tany —trato de tranquilizarla Kate, levantándose también y tomando su mano.

—¿Quién es Demetri Cullen? —preguntaron Bella y Rosalie al mismo tiempo.

—Chicas… —trato de tranquilizarlas Garrett.

—¿Quién es Garrett? —pregunto Bella, ya preocupada.

—Y más importante, ¿qué te hizo? ¿Cómo te daño? —pregunto Rosalie, sabiendo ya que ese hombre había lastimado a su hermana en algún momento.

…

~0~

…

Una vez más el silencio se instaló en el salón, las miradas iban de un lado a otro pero Bella y Rosalie solo podían mirar a su hermana en busca de una explicación.

Tanya volvió al sofá donde se sentó y Kate volvió a su lado tomando su mano.

Garrett era visiblemente el más incómodo de todos, mientras permanecía sentado su mano se cerraba una y otra vez en puño con muestras claras de impotencia. El volver a escuchar esa historia no sería nada agradable, sabía que volvería a sentir las mismas ganas de antes, de dar a Demetri Cullen lo que se merecía. No importa el tiempo que hubiera pasado, no importa lo que hubiera sido de su vida, a Garrett siempre le había parecido que las cosas habían terminado demasiado fácilmente para él.

—Lo conocí en NYU —hablo por fin Tanya, para dar fin al silencio—. Tenía esos grandes ojos negros, cabello castaño oscuro, era alto, fuerte, un físico francamente impresionante y encima era encantador. Las chicas no podían quitarle los ojos de encima —rememoro con ojos tristes—. Ambos teníamos casi todas las clases juntos, nos relacionamos de inmediato, se supone que teníamos los mismos intereses, los mismos ideales…

—Cerdo —susurro Garrett, mientras Kate solo asintió con su cabeza.

—Enamorarse de Demetri Cullen era lo más natural que una chica podía hacer. Yo… no pude evitarlo.

Bella se preguntó en ese momento si había sido correcto insistir tanto como para saber la verdad. Y Rosalie sospecho que la historia que continuaba le iba a gustar tan poco como su propia historia y deseo por el bien de Burbuja no incluir a Edward Cullen en las historias tristes de las chicas Swan.

—Pero en aquella envoltura preciosa, se escondía un ser demasiado mezquino —continúo Tanya—. Demetri no podía amar, estaba más interesado en satisfacerse a sí mismo y a su ego que en los nobles sentimientos de quienes lo rodeaban —dijo con un tono sarcástico.

—Tany, no tienes que decir nada más, no debimos insistir… —dijo Bella antes de que Tanya la interrumpiera.

—No Enana, antes dolía… ahora… bueno, como dice Mami "las cosas pasan porque tienen que pasar".

Sí, era una frase recurrente de Renée Swan, lo mismo decía de la forma en que sus vidas habían sido unidas, por más extrañas o dolorosas que fueron algunas circunstancias, solo lograron unirlos en la familia que tenían ahora.

—Cuando lo conocí parecía ser todo un caballero —continuo Tanya—, después supe que era la forma en la que conquistaba a las chicas, a todas sus chicas, que no fueron pocas. Luego de que nuestras vidas estaban lo suficientemente enredadas con la suya… como me paso a mí y a muchas, él simplemente pasaba a la otra chica interesante de su lista.

»Él fue el primer hombre en mi vida y me hizo pensar que sería el único, así como se lo hizo pensar a dos o tres chicas más al mismo tiempo. Aún me pregunto cómo no vi las señales, pero ahora sé que uno se engaña a sí mismo cuando quiere hacerlo, aunque las verdades les pasen por delante de la cara.

»Llegue a pensar que el primer año de la Universidad había sido el mejor de mi vida, pero el segundo me demostró que el infierno también existía. Aquel verano después del primer año regrese a casa llena de demasiadas ilusiones, pero al cabo de un tiempo él no respondía mis llamadas y sus amigos me daban evasivas si los llamaba preguntando por él. Cuando regrese supe el porqué. El que se paseara de manera descarada con una chica en mi facultad, en mis narices, me lo dijo todo.

»Lo busque, lo enfrente y sus palabras lo único que hicieron fue mostrarme quien era el verdadero Demetri Cullen.

.

" _Vamos Tanya lo pasamos bien, no te vi quejándote mientras nos divertíamos. No estoy hecho para estar con una sola mujer, en esta vida solo hay que vivir el momento, si no lo entiendes ahora lo harás en el futuro, será mejor para ti que lo entiendas lo antes posible"_ —. Recordó Tanya aquella tarde de finales de verano hacía ya nueve años.

.

—Mi vida fue miserable desde entonces, no comía, no dormía y por supuesto que mis notas se resintieron. Cuando mi tutor fue tajante en que mejoraba mis notas o mi beca seria suspendida supe que había tocado fondo.

—¡Por eso es que Mami fue contigo al final del otoño de aquel segundo año y luego tu pediste el traslado a UCLA, cuando siempre habías dicho que tu sueño era graduarte en NYU! —dijo Rosalie con sorpresa.

—Sí, Mami sabía que algo estaba pasando, tenía una "corazonada" —dijo con una risita en la voz.

—No hablemos de las "corazonadas" de Mami por favor —dijo Bella con horror.

—Son buenas a veces —dijo Rosalie con nostalgia, llevando su mente a otro lugar y a otro tiempo.

—Sí, son buenas a veces —reafirmo Tanya—. Ella me hizo ver las cosas con mayor claridad y fue cuando decidí que a pesar de todo lo que pensaba antes, tenía que irme de allí, al otro lado de la nación si era preciso, para poner distancia con la vida que tenía en Nueva York, si es que quería tener realmente una vida. Así que me fui a UCLA y al final no me arrepiento, Kate estaría allí conmigo y luego conocí a Garrett —dijo mirando a ambos amigos que le sonrieron—. Solo tenía que sanar…

—¿Y lo lograste? —pregunto Bella, preocupada por su hermana.

—Sí y no —dijo Tanya mirándola con ternura—. Tú debes saber algo de eso ¿no?

Bella entiendo las palabras de Tanya, su madre decía muchas veces que el tiempo ayuda a curar todas las heridas y en realidad, el tiempo la había ayudado a superar toda su mala historia con Eric.

—Mami es un genio ¿no? —dijo Rosalie sabiendo que estaban pensando sus hermanas.

Y ambas asintieron con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

—Entonces temes que estos Cullen sean iguales, ¿no es así? —reflexiono Bella—. Mentirosos, manipuladores.

—No puedo pensar nada bueno de ellos, son familia —concluyo Tanya.

—El Juez Reynolds ha tomado las medidas por nosotros —intervino Kate—. Burbuja estará protegida ahora más que nunca y podemos vigilar a estos Cullen y saber realmente como son.

Las chicas Swan asintieron razonando las palabras de Kate.

—Olvidan algo —intervino Garrett.

—¿Qué? —dijeron todas las chicas del salón.

—Que si estos Cullen dicen la verdad, la niña fue secuestrada, la trajeron desde Chicago hasta aquí, tenían planes con ella, planes que no conocemos. Y si todo eso es así, puede que la niña aun siga en peligro.

.

…

…

 **1** ***/*** University of California Los Angeles – Universidad de California Los Angeles.

 **2** ***/*** New York University – Universidad de New York.

…

…

Este capi me recordó a mi propia familia.

Conocí a mi cuñado mientras ambos estábamos en la Universidad y mi hermana (a quien le dedico este Fic) llego a creer que sentía algo por él. Cuando me di cuenta, tuve que explicarle a ella que yo solo sentía un gran aprecio por él y que sabía que la hermana que le interesaba sentimentalmente era ella y no yo. Suelo decirle a veces a mis sobrinas que están en este mundo gracias a mí y en cuanto al matrimonio, les digo a mi hermana y cuñado lo mismo que Tanya le dice a Kate en este Fic.

…

…

 **Yoliki** : Hola gracias por estas allí. Pensé en este Fic con Edward-Bella como principales, pero también arme otras parejas (las tres hermanas tendrán sus momentos). Edward, su vida, su historia, se ira mostrando poco a poco.

 **Isabelmoon** : Estoy tratando de colocar los puntos de vista de los chicos y las chicas, de tal forma que el lector se haga una idea de ambos bandos, si me tienen paciencia iré mostrándoles cada una de los personajes. También estoy tratando de montar dos capis por semana, pero no quiero montar nada sin revisarlo primero dos o tres veces (soy un poco obsesiva en eso porque quiero que el lector entienda bien cada parte, o tal vez son simples loqueras mías).

 **Guest** : Aunque no se tu nombre eres Bienvenida, me alegra que estés leyendo desde allí.

 **Hanna1441** : Ajaaaa te gusto el Lemmon, vienen otros, no sé si te harán sonrojar más o menos que el anterior, pero ya están formados y todo; porque esos Tres Capis (leíste bien, Tres Capis) ya los esboce, pero vienen más tarde, antes tengo que mostrar muchas cosas. Tratare de montar dos capis este fin, espero que eso te guste.

 **Mar91** : Bienvenida, gracias por pasar por aquí, espero que te siga gustando cómo va la historia.

 **Monica1602** : De Edward sabremos mucho, es más lo sabremos todo, pero cada uno de estos personajes tendrá su lugar en la historia, espero que esa manera de narrar la historia les agrade.

 **Ely Cullen M** : Imagino que cualquier Madre o Padre que lea este Fic se estará preguntando ¿Por qué carrizo tiene que quedarse mi hija con alguien más? Pero las circunstancias de la aparición de Burbuja son el detonante de la unión de todos. Y veras, leí mucho sobre Psicología Infantil para poder escribir del caso de Burbuja con propiedad, aclarando si es posible esta falta de memoria y de habla; y todo lo que digo sobre el shock, el apego y los miedos de la niña son reales y posibles. Y en cuanto a Emmett, bueno, este Fic es Edward-Bella, pero cada una de mis chicas Swan tienen su espacio en este Fic, cada una de sus personalidades muy distintas y cada uno de sus "amores" muy distinto. Espero que les guste eso.

…

.


	10. Todo por Ti

**Disclaimer** : Tengo que aclarar que los personajes no son míos, como todos saben, pertenecen a la mente prodigiosa de la Sra. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos, intentando que ese juego los entretenga a ustedes.

Este Fic está dedicado a mi hermana Carolina, mi mejor y mayor crítica, un ejemplo en mi vida, gracias por tus buenas ideas, eres "mundial" y te amo por eso y más.

No soy una experta en Derecho. Todo lo que se refiere a la Ley o las Demandas Judiciales que desarrollo en este Fic, viene de una investigación hecha a través de Google (si, de nuevo, no me canso de decirlo). Aun así, debo suponer que estoy cometiendo errores Jurídicos que para quien conozca la Ley sean equivocaciones garrafales. Si estoy cometiendo efectivamente este tipo de errores pido mil disculpas.

.

 **Capítulo 10**

.

 _ **Todo Por Ti**_

.

… _And I won't go_

 _I won't sleep_

 _I can't breathe_

 _Until you're resting here with me_

 _And I won't leave_

 _I can't hide_

 _I cannot be_

 _Until you're resting here with me…_

.

… _No me voy a ir_

 _No dormiré_

 _No puedo respirar_

 _Hasta que estés descansando aquí conmigo_

 _No me marchare_

 _No me puedo esconder_

 _No puedo ser_

 _Hasta que estés descansando aquí conmigo_ …

.

 **Here With Me – Dido**

.

.

Edward no podía recordar la última vez que había dormido y mucho menos la última que había descansado.

¿Hace cuánto que su niña se había ido? Ocho días, diez. Los días habían sido un borrón en su mente. Lo único que había regido su vida en los últimos días había sido un absoluto e incontrolable miedo que lo había llenado todo.

Su bebé no estaba. Y esa era la peor cosa, sensación o hecho que Edward hubiera vivido.

Su miedo había menguado la noche anterior cuando el Jefe Swan había descrito la niña que había encontrado su familia, era su Lizzi, tenía que ser ella.

"Lizzi". Involuntariamente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, la primera en mucho tiempo. A su niña no le gustaba que le dijeran "Lizzi" y mucho menos que la llamaran "Bebé", Edward pensaba que hasta odiaba los dos apodos, ella arrugaba su naricita e ignoraba a quien la estuviera llamando de esa forma. Lo más probable, pensó Edward, es que lo odiaba porque era así como la llamaba Didyme. Ella preguntaba insistentemente por ella cada pocos días, ¿cuándo le iban a llevar a " _su Bebé_ " a casa, a " _su Lizzi_ "?

Didyme no soportaba llamarla Elizabeth, le recordaba demasiado la infidelidad de Edward Sr., _pero su rival había ganado el derecho de tener una sucesora_ , pensaba Edward, aunque tal vez el nombre de la niña fuera la cosa más irónica dentro de la familia Cullen, más irónico de lo que muchos creían.

Pero la niña era la adoración de Didyme, Carlisle siempre se mostraba sorprendido de que una mujer tan insensible en varias aéreas de su personalidad, se mostrara rendida a los pies de una niña de apenas 4 años. Había insistido tantas, tantas veces a que los Cullen de Hyde Park se mudaran de nuevo a Near North Side desde que la niña había nacido, que su actitud a veces fue exasperante. La familia no tuvo más remedio que programar una visita semanal a Didyme para que ella pudiera verla. Edward no podía olvidar que había sido en esa visita semanal que su niña había desaparecido.

Absurdamente desaparecida en una casa llena de seguridad.

Pero no todo el miedo y la rabia se habían ido el día anterior. Edward no había podido ver a su hija, él y su familia estaban indignados de que las decisiones de un juez absurdo les quitaba el derecho de ver a su hija. Todos ellos se estaban movilizando a Seattle con su abogado, Jasper Whitlock, el novio de su hermana Alice, que había vuelto a Chicago después de dos meses de ausencia. Edward solo esperaba que su padre hubiera impuesto su autoridad y de esa forma impedido que Didyme viniera con ellos.

—Supongo por tu cara que no has podido dormir —dijo Emmett entrando en el salón de la habitación en el Fairmont Olympic Hotel donde los tres se habían alojado la noche anterior.

El hotel tenía una gran conferencia en marcha y tuvieron que hacer malabares para que los aceptaran a los tres. Emmett y Alistair aceptaron ocupar la cama King, mientras Edward quiso quedarse en el salón pasando una noche de insomnio en el sofá.

—No creo que pueda dormir hasta que vea a Elizabeth, asegurarme de que es ella y pueda tenerla conmigo de vuelta a Chicago.

—El Jefe Swan estaba muy seguro de que la niña era Elizabeth, dijo que traería pruebas de ello.

—¿Pero cuando veré a mi hija? Esto sigue siendo abuso de autoridad. ¿Por qué no arrestaron a esas mujeres que la secuestraron? ¿Porque se las entregaron a ellas?

—La seguirán teniendo mientras no se compruebe que tú eres su Padre y puede que aun probándolo, no la entreguen —intervino Alistair que había entrado a la habitación.

—¿Y tú donde has estado? —pregunto Emmett al verlo.

—No he dejado de comunicarme con mis colegas desde anoche. He recibido una llamada de Randall Collins, que es el jefe de mi división, y quise atenderla afuera. He pedido el desayuno a la habitación, tenemos muchas, muchas cosas de que hablar.

—¿Hablar? —pregunto Edward—. ¿De qué vamos a hablar? Creí que estabas gestionando con tus colegas para presionar a la Policía de Seattle. ¿Y a que te refieres con eso que aún no me la entregaran?

—Las cosas no son tan fáciles cómo crees Edward. Todo esto es una maraña de complicaciones —trato de explicarle Alistair.

—¿Que estas insinuando primo? ¡Quiero llevarme a mi hija hoy mismo! —insistió Edward.

—Debes calmarte Edward —trato de apaciguarlo Emmett.

—¿Cómo pueden pedirme eso?

—Te lo pedimos primo, porque llevaras todas las de perder si no hacemos las cosas de la manera correcta.

—¿La manera correcta? ¿La manera correcta? Esas mujeres secuestraron a mi hija, y yo la quiero de vuelta —dijo Edward conteniendo su rabia—. Esa mujer en la cafetería de aquel pueblo lo dijo, no era hija de ellas y reconoció a Elizabeth.

—No creo que ellas sean unas secuestradoras Edward —intervino de nuevo Emmett.

—¿Y quién me lo dice? ¿El hombre que conoce por lo menos a una de ellas? ¿Las defiendes Emmett? ¿Qué tienes tú que ver en todo esto?

—¡Edward BASTA! —dijo ya exasperado Alistair—. Todos estamos apoyándote en esto, no somos tus enemigos. Carlisle te lo dijo antes de venir, no puedes perder el control. Si no tratas de calmarte no podremos hacer nada para ayudarte.

Edward lo miro sin entender porque todos estaban en su contra, porque no simplemente le entregaban a su hija y la llevaba lejos de allí.

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y se sentó con todo su peso sobre el sofá azul del salón. Se había prometido a si mismo que haría lo que fuera por encontrar a su hija, no importaba el dinero, el tiempo o el esfuerzo, su hija era lo más importante. Le había prometido a su madre que no perdería la calma de nuevo y ella le había hecho jurar que se dejaría llevar por Alistair, que él sería su guía en toda esta crisis y estaba utilizando todas sus fuerzas para cumplir sus promesas.

Cuando volvió a hablar su voz temblaba, pero trato de que su resolución fuera firme.

—Dime lo que sabes.

Unos golpes en la puerta los sacaron a todos de la tensa situación, Emmett fue quien se acercó a la puerta y dejo pasar al camarero que traía su desayuno, cuando este se fue, Edward volvió a mirar la comida sin ninguna gana y volvió su rostro a su primo para que hablara.

—Debes comer —dijo Alistair.

—No puedo…

—Debes comer —insistió Alistair—. Debes tener todas tus fuerzas, este día y los próximos serán largos y no necesito a un famélico o enfermo para enfrentar todo esto.

Los tres hombres ocuparon los asientos en el salón. Mientras Edward y Emmett ocuparon el sofá, Alistair ocupo una butaca azul clara enfrente a ellos y dispusieron de la mesa del servicio y de la pequeña mesa de centro que tenía el salón.

Mientras comían ninguno de los dos hombres quito los ojos de encima de Edward, ambos estaban preocupados por él y sabían que era un hombre desesperado por su hija, pero que no podían dejar que se derrumbara.

Una vez terminada la comida, de la que Edward comió cada bocado casi con dolor, Alistair trato de mostrarse relajado sentado en aquella butaca, pero estaba muy lejos de estar totalmente tranquilo con todo lo que había ocurrió.

—Supongo que debo empezar todo desde el principio —dijo él hombre del FBI.

—¿Desde el principio? —pregunto Emmett.

—Sí, desde que les dije que viniéramos aquí —explico Alistair—. Les dije que las personas que se habían llevado a la niña estaban aquí, ¿lo recuerdan? —ambos hombres asintieron—. Bien, lo cierto es que movilice a mis contactos en Chicago, ellos hicieron revisiones en todos los alquileres de vehículos del Estado, estaciones de buses y puertos y aeropuertos en todo Chicago.

»Finalmente pudimos encontrar un video de una cafetería en el Aeropuerto Internacional Midway. En ese video dos hombres llevaban a una niña que estaba cubierta con un abrigo, en un descuido dejaron caer la capucha y la niña que llevaban cumplía con la descripción de Elizabeth.

—¿Dos hombres? —quiso saber Edward.

—Sí, dos hombres. Estos se encontraron con un tercero y salieron de la cafetería. En la investigación que mis compañeros llevaron, descubrieron que este hombre era un piloto que hacia viajes en una avioneta privada.

—Dijiste "era", ¿es lo que creo? —pregunto Emmett.

—Sí, el hombre fue encontrado muerto en Bell Hill, en las afuera de Seattle.

—Dios mío —dijeron con preocupación Edward y Emmett.

—He hablado varias veces con el Jefe Swan, entre él y yo hemos llegado a conclusiones con todo lo que ha pasado.

—¿Él es de fiar? —pregunto Edward suspicaz.

—Sí, mis colegas lo respaldan, es un hombre que se ha hecho a sí mismo, es respetado no solo en la Policía sino también en el FBI, su concepto de respeto a Ley es exactamente lo que yo pido a mis hombres.

—¿Y esas mujeres piensan como él? —pregunto de nuevo Edward.

—Esas mujeres son sus hijas Edward y según lo que he sabido de los Swan, su reputación tanto de los Padres como de las hijas, es impecable.

—Entonces como es que llegaron a Elizabeth, ¿cómo la encontraron? —pregunto Emmett.

—Solo tenemos teorías, pero por las conclusiones a las que estamos llegando el Jefe Swan y yo, los hombres que secuestraron a Elizabeth debieron haber tenido algún tipo de falla con la avioneta que los transportaba, puede que se haya producido un altercado entre ellos y ese piloto y por eso lo mataron.

»Una vez que se deshicieron de él debieron buscar otro medio de transporte, así que robaron el vehículo que estaban utilizando en su huida. Si su objetivo era ir hasta Canadá podían haber tratado de pasar frontera por tierra o por agua, no sabemos cuál era su destino así que solo especulamos. Una vez que estaban en Sequim robaron una gasolinera y casualmente dos oficiales de la Ley estaban allí después de su turno nocturno, uno de los policías y cuatro persona más fallecieron y uno de esos hombres quedo herido, después del incidente la Patrulla Estatal comenzó a realizar operativos de búsqueda.

»En algún momento entre dejar la avioneta y el enfrentamiento final con la policía debieron perder, o dejar a Elizabeth en alguna parte cerca de Forks, que es el lugar donde aquella señora nos dijo que había visto una niña igual y nos describió el auto que seguimos. Una de las hijas del Jefe Swan la encontró perdida en el bosque de Forks y la llevo a su casa familiar en el pueblo, la niña estaba al borde la hipotermia…

—Mi hija está enferma —dijo Edward preocupado.

—No, no hay de qué preocuparse, cuando fue rescatada fue atendida por la otra hija del Jefe, la chica es Médico y a certificado que la niña está totalmente sana, pero una vez que estuvo mejor las hijas de Swan se dieron cuenta que la niña no estaba siendo buscada, no había Alerta Amber ni movimiento alguno de las autoridades, así que decidieron traerla a Seattle para que el Jefe llevara a cabo las investigaciones.

—Entonces no tuvieron nada que ver el con secuestro, ¿no es cierto? —se aseguraba Emmett.

—No, los malos aquí no son los Swan.

—Y esos hombres. ¿Qué fue de ellos? —pregunto Emmett.

—Tuvieron un enfrentamiento con la Patrulla Estatal de Washington mientras huían, ambos están muertos.

—Eso hace que no sepamos quien dirige todo esto —se enojó Emmett.

—¿Quién lo dirige? Estas diciendo que crees que hay más involucrados —pregunto intrigado Alistair.

—Sí, lo creo —dijo Emmett—. Han pasado demasiadas cosas en los últimos meses para no sospechar que alguien quiere sabotear todo lo que hacemos o dañar todo lo que tenemos.

—¿De qué hablan? —pregunto Alistair.

—Teníamos meses sin verte, no te hemos podido contar que es lo que nos ha pasado en algún tiempo.

—Estoy aquí —acoto Alistair, queriendo saberlo todo.

—Recuerdas que antes de irte en tu última misión tuve un fuerte altercado con Didyme —le aclaro Edward.

—Sí, los Vulturi ganaron un proyecto que se supone era de los Cullen.

—Más que eso —intervino Emmett—. No solo ganaron el proyecto, lo hicieron con planos y proyecciones que nosotros habíamos hecho.

—Me están diciendo que alguien robo sus proyectos.

—Exactamente —dijeron Edward y Emmett.

—¿Y dónde estaba Newton en todo esto? —pregunto Alistair.

—Mike se mostró tan sorprendido como nosotros, tenemos sospechas de algunos hombres ligados a la seguridad de Corporación Cullen, seguimos investigando. Esta es solo una de las extrañas cosas que nos han estado pasando —aclaro Edward.

—Es por eso que están haciendo negocios acá no es así —Edward y Emmett asintieron—. Quieren hacerlo lejos de los problemas de Chicago.

—Sí, algo como eso.

Todos los hombres guardaron silencio por unos instantes, cada uno de ellos analizando los sucesos de los últimos días.

—Alistair… nada de lo que has dicho explica porque no puedo llevarme a mi hija.

—Explica la razón del Juez para tomar la decisión de que ella se quede con las Swan.

—Pero…

—Edward, tu hija no puede hablar.

—¿Qué dices? —dijo Edward horrorizado.

—Se niega a decir palabra y según una especialista que la ha atendido no parece guardar memoria alguna de su pasado.

—Dios mío —dijo Edward frotando con frustración su rostro.

—Y mientras tú te niegues inexplicablemente a realizar la prueba de ADN, no hay sino un cumulo de papeles y testigos "nuestros" que dirán que es tu hija. El Juez Reynolds tiene dudas razonables con respecto a la paternidad, y ante estas dudas él ha preferido dejar a la niña con miembros honorables de la comunidad que pueden cuidar adecuadamente de ella.

—Pero es mi hija —dijo Edward indignado.

—Pruébalo Edward, el ADN hablara por ti —le dijo Emmett.

—No tengo que probarle a nadie que es mi hija, tengo papeles que ya lo prueban —dijo molesto.

—Eso no le bastara al Juez —intervino Alistair—. El Fiscal del Estado ya intervino por ti, me lo ha dicho el mismo en una llamada, pero el Juez piensa que por la posición y el dinero de los Cullen puedan hacer que se forjen documentos.

—¡No somos criminales! —dijo Edward levantándose del sofá.

—No, pero a los ojos de Reynolds estamos ocultando algo, maldita sea Edward todo sería mejor si te hicieras la prueba.

Edward volvió a derrumbarse sobre el sofá sin mencionar palabra.

Para Emmett y Alistair la actitud de Edward era irracional, la mitad de sus problemas estarían solucionados si realizara la prueba.

—¿Que más dijo esa especialista? ¿Es de fiar? —pregunto Edward.

—Katherine Campbell es Psicóloga, tiene la mejor reputación del Estado, ella y su familia se han relacionado con los Servicios Sociales desde siempre, su Padre es un Reverendo Presbiteriano que lleva varios proyectos de ayuda a la comunidad. Ella acaba de terminar un Doctorado en Psicología Clínica y hace dos años que lleva una Jefatura en los Servicios Sociales del Estado. Su informe apoyo el cuidado de las Swan y le ha confirmado al Juez Reynolds que la niña ha desarrollado un lazo con ellos y sería contraproducente separarla violentamente de su cuidado.

—¿Y entonces pierdo a mi hija? ¿Estos Swan se quedaran con ella? —dijo Edward ya levantando del sofá y caminando de un lado a otro del salón.

—No, no he dicho eso, tenemos que mostrarle al Juez todas las pruebas que la familia traiga y luego nos tenemos que relacionar con los Swan demostrándoles que somos su familia y cuidamos bien de ella, si Elizabeth no tiene memoria, tenemos que tratar de que la recupere o en su defecto tratar de demostrar que estar contigo no es un peligro para la niña.

—¿Me estás diciendo que debo ganarme a esta gente para recuperar a mi hija?

—Te estoy diciendo que los Swan son la clave para que el Juez te regrese a Elizabeth.

Edward volvió a frotarse la cara con las manos sin poder entender porque todo esto estaba cayendo sobre él.

—¿Y si la niña sigue en peligro? —pregunto Emmett.

—¿Qué? —reacciono Edward a su pregunta.

—Los secuestradores, si tienen cómplices, podrían volver por ella o por cualquiera de nosotros —acoto Emmett.

—De eso he conversado con el Jefe Swan —intervino Alistair—. A partir de este momento, ustedes y la familia que viene en camino tienen vigilancia policial.

…

~0~

…

A las 10:30 de esa mañana el resto de los Cullen –sin Didyme–, había arribado al Aeropuerto Internacional de Sea–Tac. Con ellos venía el abogado de la familia, Jasper, así como también Mike Newton Jefe de Seguridad de la Corporación Cullen y James Witherdale quien se había convertido en la mano derecha de Newton en los últimos dos años.

Mike Newton era un hombre con profundos ojos azul claro y cabello rubio pálido cuidadosamente arreglado con gel, para ser un hombre un par de años mayor que Edward a este le parecía inexplicable que su rostro estuviera surcado con arrugas prematuras y las sienes de su cabello estuvieran teñidas de blanco. Había sido Jefe de Seguridad de la Corporación desde hacía varios años, Edward lo vio en la sala de arribo, una vez más tratando de disimular su cojera producto de un accidente de tránsito de hace varios años.

Newton había recibido varios cursos de seguridad en el extranjeros que lo hicieron objeto de la confianza de Didyme y era por eso que había tomado las riendas de toda la seguridad corporativa. James por su parte, un hombre atlético con cabello castaño claro muy corto y ojos oscuros, había llegado a la Corporación hace dos años y fue Newton quien lo hizo su mano derecha desde que había entrado en nómina.

Mientras Edward abrazaba a su madre y hermana, ambas lo primero que hicieron fue preguntarle por la niña. Los pedidos de explicación no se hicieron esperar y tratar de calmar las voces de todos los Cullen fue toda una dificultad. Pero las conversaciones se dejaron para después ya que no querían hacer ningún tipo de comentario en el Aeropuerto. Todos se sorprendieron al notar que varios autos estaban con ellos y cuando Edward les informo que serían escoltados por policías, todos comenzaron a presentar sus quejas. El Detective Jacob Black, con casi dos metros de altura, piel morena y cabello negro intenso se presentó ante la familia. El hombre asignado por Charlie para dirigir la vigilancia de la familia les solicito a todos lo acompañaran a las oficinas del Cuartel de Policía de Seattle en el 610 5th Avenue, no hubo caras alegres en ninguno de ellos. El Detectives Black los llevo a todos al Cuartel y los dirigió a una sala conjunta donde les pidió que esperaran por sus superiores que estaban en camino.

Una vez que el Detective de retiro, todos comenzaron a pedir explicaciones sobre la situación y Edward, Emmett y Alistair no se daban abasto para responder a todas las preguntas.

Edward podía ver la preocupación en todos ellos. Su padre por ejemplo, un hombre que siempre se había mantenido pulcramente vestido llevaba un traje que a todas luces no se había cambiado en un par de días, su cabellera rubia parecía un poco más pálida y despeinada de lo normal, señal de que había pasado sus manos por él, un gesto que Edward había adoptado también en algún momento de preocupación. También sus ojos grises se veían preocupados, no sabía en ese momento si era más por su nieta que por su propio hijo.

—El Juez no puede hacernos esto —dijo indignado Carlisle—. No es así Jasper.

El hombre alto y de cabello color miel miro a la cabeza de la familia Cullen con la misma expresión de serenidad que la familia le conocía desde siempre. Jasper era un joven abogado cuyos ideales regían su vida. Su lealtad había sido siempre inquebrantable y su amor a su familia era comparado muchas veces con su amor a la Ley. Aunque era un Abogado Mercantil, su interés por el área penal nunca estuvo de lado y se sentía capaz de ejercer cualquier área del derecho en el cual se le requiriera.

—Tengo que ver el dictamen del Juez, pero en vista de la falta de pruebas lo primero que debe hacer el Juez es proteger a la niña. Y si la familia que la tiene lo está haciendo no entregara a la niña hasta que todo sea verificado.

—Pero Edward dice que tal vez no se la entreguen aún con nuestras pruebas —acoto Esme.

—El Juez seguirá exigiendo la prueba de ADN —dijo Jasper mirando a Edward preocupado—. Pero creo que el Juez está tomando en cuenta el informe de la Psicóloga de Servicios Sociales, debemos hablar también con ella.

—Debemos hablar con el Jefe Swan, él puede tener algún plan para poder hablar conjuntamente con el Juez, creo que eso será lo mejor —intervino Alistair.

—¿Tú estás de acuerdo con esto hermano? —pregunto Alice a Edward.

Todos voltearon sus ojos mirando a Edward y este miro a Alistair y Emmett quienes lo apoyaron con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Los chicos y yo hemos hablado y pensamos que lo mejor será llevarnos bien con los Swan para que ellos también apoyen la entrega de Elizabeth, es la mejor opción para que el Juez Reynolds baje la guardia con respecto a nosotros.

—Puede ser la opción más razonable Edward, mientras se verifican tus datos podemos hablar con los Swan —acoto Jasper.

—Entonces todos podemos ver a Elizabeth, ellos lo permitirán, ¿no? —interrogo Alice.

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos cuando Charlie Swan, el Detective Black y otro hombre entraron al salón donde se encontraban.

—La familia Cullen supongo —dijo Charlie—. Mi nombre es Charles Swan y estos son mis hombres, el Detective Harry Clearwater y ya conocen al Detective Black.

—Jefe Swan —dijo Carlisle, tratando de ser cordial con el hombre cuya familia tendría la custodia de su nieta—. Permítame presentarme, soy Carlisle Cullen y esta es mi familia, mi esposa Esme —dijo señalando a la mujer delgada de mediana edad con grandes ojos verdes y cuyo rostro estaba enmarcado por una larga melena del mismo tono caramelo de su hijo—, mi hija Alice —señalo a una pequeña joven con facciones muy finas, de cabello negro intenso y en cuyo rostro se repetían los mismos ojos grises de su padre—, y su prometido y a la vez nuestro abogado Jasper Whitlock.

El Jefe Swan saludo cordialmente a las mujeres y el hombre señalado que estaban en el salón.

—Es un placer —dijo para ellos.

—Ya conoce usted a mi hijo, su amigo y mi sobrino y también nos acompaña el Jefe de Seguridad de nuestra empresa el señor Michael Newton y su mano derecha James Witherdale —concluyo él.

—Jefe Swan permítame ofrecer mis servicios, mis hombres pueden prestar la seguridad a la familia Cullen, no se necesitara la vigilancia policial —dijo Newton altaneramente—. Nosotros somos eficientes en nuestro trabajo —acoto.

—No creo que hayan sido tan efectivos cuando una niña fue secuestrada en sus narices —intervino el Detective Black.

Newton se le quedo mirando de manera implacable y cuando quiso responde fue interrumpido por el Jefe Swan.

—Señor Newton, este operativo está siendo llevado por la Policía de Seattle, y seguirá así mientras mis hijas estén involucradas en todo esto.

El silencio ante las palabras de Jefe fue elocuente. Alistair no dejo de mirar con reprobación a Newton mientras este fruncía el ceño molesto.

—Lo siento Jefe, tal vez no le aclaramos a Newton de manera adecuada que usted lo dirige todo, las cosas se harán como lo dispongan usted y el Juez Reynolds, no le quepa ninguna duda.

El Jefe miro con intensidad los ojos castaño oscuro de Alistair y le dio un asentimiento, tenía ya las referencias de este hombre alto que militaba en el FBI y sus fuentes habían dado fe de su integridad. Se había dicho a si mismo que le daría un voto de confianza a este hombre y su actitud de dejarlo a cargo le estaba mostrando que no había estado equivocado.

—Supongo que lo primero que querrán hacer es entregar las pruebas al Juez y hablar con la Doctora Campbell, para poder aclarar algunas situaciones.

—No, disculpe Jefe Swan —intervino Edward.

Charlie comenzó a pensar que si este chico le empezaba a crear problemas desde el principio nada iba a salir bien de todo esto.

—Entonces que es lo primero Señor Cullen.

Edward levanto la barbilla mirando a aquel hombre, no quería faltarle el respeto y sabía que sus amigos y familia estaban pensando que no podía alterarse con uno de los hombres que podía cambiar su posición ante la tenencia de su hija.

—Mi familia puede hablar con el Juez Reynolds ya que ellos han traído nuestras pruebas desde Chicago, pero yo necesito ver a mi hija Jefe Swan, necesito saber a ciencia cierta que es ella y que está bien.

Charlie pensó en ese momento que su "modo policial" estaba nublando otros aspecto de la situación, había olvidado que estaba frente al "posible padre" de su Burbujita y que si él estuviera en el mismo lugar de ese hombre también estaría pidiendo ver a su hija lo antes posible, eso hizo que su rostro se relajara de nuevo mirando a Edward.

—Tiene razón Señor Cullen, soy Padre y entiendo su preocupación. Lo primero que puedo hacer por usted es mostrarle esto y que verifique con sus propios ojos que estamos en el camino correcto.

Charlie saco de la solapa de su traje un iPhone el cual manipulo con rapidez dejando ver a Edward un video que se mostraba en la pantalla. En el video una hermosa niña de cabello rubio y rizos saludaba y mandaba besos a la cámara mientras una voz de mujer le pedía que mandara saludos a "Papá Charlie".

Ya no había dudas para Edward, la niña del video no era otra que su hija, era su Elizabeth. En ese momento Edward se derrumbó en la silla que estaba detrás de él y no pudo aguantar más el sollozo que salió de su garganta. Mientras su madre corría hasta él para tratar de consolarlo.

—Supongo que eso confirma que es su hija —Charlie le dijo a Edward y luego se dirigió al resto en la sala—. Haremos arreglos para que todos los que quieran hablar con el Juez Reynolds vayan con él y también preparare algo para que el Señor Cullen pueda ver a la niña.

—Edward —dijo Edward, aun con lágrimas en los ojos—. Puede llamarme Edward, Jefe y quiero… —dijo con voz entrecortada—. Quiero agradecerle a usted y su familia el cuidado que le han dado a mi hija.

—Solo hacemos lo que consideramos correcto Edward —dijo el Jefe—. Hare los arreglos, pero debes estar consciente que no podrás ver a la niña solo, por lo menos una de mis hijas estará presente y creo que la Doctora Campbell también querrá estar allí.

—Lo entiendo Jefe —asintió Edward—. Hare lo que sea necesario.

—Bien, nos pondremos en marcha.

Todos los miembros de la sala fueron abandonándola detrás del Jefe Swan, a la espera de que los guiara hasta las acciones que antes había indicado.

Emmett y Alistair fueron los últimos en la sala y antes de salir Emmett tomo el brazo de Alistair deteniéndolo.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Alistair.

—Mentiste —le dijo Emmett—. Le dijiste a la familia que la seguridad era por el secuestro y para saber realmente si éramos la familia de la niña y no les dijiste porque habíamos volado hasta aquí y sobre esos hombres, ¿porque?

—Confió en mi familia Emmett y en ti, no puedo decir lo mismo de todos los que estaban en la sala.

—¿No confías en Newton o en Witherdale?

—No confió en nadie que no sea mi familia o mis amigos. La Casa Cullen de Near North Side estaba llena de cámaras de seguridad, cámaras que fueron instaladas por la seguridad de Corporación Cullen y ninguna mostró absolutamente nada.

—¿Crees que ellos estén metidos en esto? —Emmett dijo frunciendo su ceño.

—Cómo te dije a excepción de mi familia y amigos, no creo en nadie Emmett, en NADIE.

…

~0~

…

La Corte de Menores del Condado de King estaba a solo a unos cuantos edificios del Cuartel de Policía. En cuanto Charlie pudo hablar con el Juez Reynolds este le indico que quería a todos los Cullen en sus oficinas después de la hora de su almuerzo.

Cuando todos llegaron a las oficinas del Juez este solo dejo pasar a los Cullen, su abogado y al Jefe Swan.

Jasper en representación de la familia entrego al Juez todos los papeles que identificaban a Elizabeth Anne Cullen Evanson, hija de legítima de Edward Anthony Cullen Platt y Jane Natalie Evanson.

El Juez Reynolds examino todos los papeles y luego pregunto a Edward:

—Señor Cullen, sabe usted que su comportamiento de estos días ha puesto en duda la paternidad de la niña, no insinuó que estos papeles no sean correctos pero su falta de cooperación en cuanto a la prueba de ADN a sentado un precedente, ¿entiende eso?

—Lo entiendo Su Señoría, pero como ve, toda mi familia está aquí para dar fe que soy el Padre de Elizabeth y que ella es una niña amada y cuidada de la manera correcta.

—¿Se ha enterado de la condición de la niña? ¿Su falta de memoria y habla?

—Sí Señoría y mi familia y yo podemos encontrar el mejor terapista o psicólogo que mi hija necesite para ser tratada.

—Eso ya lo tenemos aquí Señor Cullen, la especialista que ha tratado a la niña me indica que ella ya ha formado lazos con la familia del Jefe Swan, ¿está usted dispuesto a separarla de esta familia sin saber que otro daño psicológico puede causarle a la niña?

Edward miro al Juez Reynolds sabiendo que él no aceptaría una negativa a las decisiones que había tomado. Recordó las palabras de Alistair de usar a los Swan como su mejor arma cuando le contesto al Juez.

—No quiero causar ningún otro daño a mi hija Señoría, sé que la familia Swan ha cuidado de ella desde que la encontraron y estoy muy agradecido a ellos por eso. Pero debe comprender que necesito estar con mi hija, necesito saber si ella puede reconocerme y aunque no lograra hacer que ella me recuerde, mi familia y yo necesitamos volver a crear los lazos que teníamos con ella y que ella nos acepte finalmente para poder volver con ella a casa.

El Juez Reynolds miro fijamente a los ojos de Edward, mientras su cabeza asentía.

—Buena respuesta Señor Cullen. No se le negara el derecho de ver a su hija y que su familia también la vea, como usted dice, lo que queremos todos es el bienestar de la niña. La Doctora Campbell podrá hablar con usted de la condición de la niña y ella podrá evaluar la interacción de la niña con usted y su familia. Una vez que ella me entregue su informe podre reevaluar la situación.

—Gracias Su Señoría —dijeron todos los Cullen.

—Les sugiero paciencia, si la niña no los reconoce o no reacciona bien ante las visitas, hay que tratar de cambiar su percepción, ella debe acostumbrarse de nuevo a su familia y eso requerirá de algún tiempo, espero que todos estén conscientes de ello.

—La familia hará lo necesario Su Señoría —intervino Carlisle—. Y estamos seguros que podemos contar con la ayuda de los Swan para ello, ¿cierto Jefe?

El bigote de Charlie se movió un poco antes de asentir y contestar a Carlisle.

—Mi familia solo quiere el bienestar de la niña como ya ha dicho el Juez, todos haremos lo correcto.

Una vez que el Juez ratifico su sentencia los Cullen y Charlie fueron dejados solos para que entre todos acordaran realizar el primer encuentro con la niña. El Jefe se retiró a un lado del despacho y realizo una llamada de la que los Cullen no pudieron entender demasiado.

—Sí, pensé que sería lo mejor —dijo Charlie al auricular—. No, no creo que ellas deban estar en casa, debe ser un encuentro entre ellos, una sola basta junto a Kate —explicaba—. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —pauso de nuevo—. Son muchos y existen restaurantes querida, ¿lo sabías? —hubo un largo silencio y luego el Jefe aliso su bigote con su mano en gesto de exasperación—. No creo… —guardo silencio de nuevo—. Pero es que… —silencio de nuevo—. Ok, lo haré —asintió como si la persona al otro lado de la línea pudiera verlo—. Ya dije que lo haré, ¿no lo dije? —dijo cerrando los ojos—. Bien, yo también te amo, nos vemos luego.

—Señor Cullen —dijo Charlie dirigiéndose a Edward.

—Solo Edward, Jefe.

—Bien… Edward, creo que podrá reunirse con su hija mañana —Edward iba a intervenir para decir que quería ver a su hija lo antes posible y Charlie hubiera podido entender eso—. Recuerda Edward que la Doctora Campbell debe estar allí y ella tiene que cancelar citas en su agenda para hacerlo, ya arregle que una de mis hijas los acompañe también, podrás ir a mi casa mañana en la mañana y si lo deseas pasar la mañana con la niña.

Edward hizo una larga inspiración y luego asintió al Jefe Swan en actitud de derrota.

—Te entiendo hijo, pero como dijo el Juez, debes tener paciencia.

—La tendré Jefe —respondió Edward confiado.

—En cuanto al resto de ustedes, será un placer recibirlos en casa para una reunión informal, si todos están de acuerdo, mañana en la noche.

—Estupendo Jefe, será un placer para todos nosotros —confirmo Carlisle.

—Genial, podrás ver a tu chica hombre —murmuro Alistair a Emmett, mientras este abría de par en par sus ojos deseando callar a Alistair. Luego carraspeo y dijo:

—Bien, creo que es momento de irnos, todos necesitamos descansar y tenemos que hacer los arreglos para que tengamos donde quedarnos esta noche y algunos días más.

Pero Alistair no dejo de sonreírle mientras agitaba sus cejas.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos para abandonar la oficina del Juez, Charlie carraspeo y todos voltearon a verlo.

—Señora Cullen —dijo dirigiéndose a Esme—. Le parecerá una petición extraña, pero tendría usted algún número donde pudieran localizarla.

Carlisle miro a Charlie un poco extrañado y Esme solo pudo atinar a ver entre su marido y Charlie.

—Sé que es una petición extraña, pero en cuanto usted conozca a mi esposa me entenderá, ella pidió su número y usted está casada así que entenderá mi posición si no llego a casa esta tarde con ese número —dijo Charlie con rostro compungido.

Esme Cullen soltó una risita y busco en su bolsa de mano lápiz y papel para anotar su número celular para el Jefe Swan. Cuando Charlie lo recibió puso en su rostro una gran sonrisa, no sin antes preguntarse cuanto podía hacer su esposa con esa información.

…

~0~

…

 **Esa misma noche. En una localización desconocida…**

.

—¿Y se supone que así quieres ser mi mano derecha? —pregunto el hombre furioso al auricular del teléfono, mientras reclamaba a su subalterno.

— _Habían sido eficientes jefe, esos imbéciles nunca me habían fallado_.

—En lo único en lo que coincidimos es que fueron unos imbéciles.

— _Perdieron el control jefe, todo se fue a pique cuando mataron al piloto, no solo usted ha perdido a uno de sus mejores contactos, yo también lo he hecho y todo gracias a ellos_.

—¿Tú? ¿Tú has perdido? Pedazo de escoria —dijo el hombre indignado mientras se ponía de pie—. Tú y tus inútiles hombres han echado por tierra mis planes. Esta era una fórmula perfecta para que todos los Cullen se revolvieran en su mierda. Tener a la niña era la manera de que todos hicieran lo que yo quería, ahora tendré que seguir con los planes tan lentamente como antes. ¡¿Crees que eso era lo que quería?! —grito al auricular.

— _Lo voy a compensar jefe, ya no habrá cabos sueltos, yo mismo me encargare de esto, la buscare yo mismo y se la quitare en sus narices_.

—¿Que dices pedazo de basura? Media Policía de Seattle está vigilando a esa niña, a los que la protegen y también a los Cullen, mis planes se han visto retrasados más que nunca y alguien debe pagar por ello…

— _No jefe, lo arreglare, lo prometo_ … —dijo el hombre ya desesperado.

—Es tarde, muy tarde… —dijo mientras cerraba la llamada con violencia.

.

…

…

 **De aquí en adelante, cada teoría cuenta, cada idea es importante, cada nombre de capi, cada canción.**

 **¿Quién ha secuestrado a este hermoso Ángel? ¿Hay algo en algún personaje que te mantenga en duda?**

 **¿Lo sabes? ¿Lo sospechas? Dime, quiero saber qué piensas.**

…

…

 **Guest** : Gracias por escribir. Lo que viene es una gran reunión entre las familias. Y en cuanto a Burbuja, ¿es? ¿No es? ¿Qué piensas realmente que puede ser? ¿Cuál es tu teoría?

 **Yolik** i: Gracias por seguir allí. Tanya es fuerte, como son todas las Swan, ha salido adelante, aunque Demetri… bueno como dijo Garrett "es un cerdo". Y Edward, hay que darle un poco de comprensión en todo esto, ¿cómo te sentirías si te hubieran quitado a tu hija? Esto es parte de lo que leerán y tal vez no les gustara de él, pero pónganse un ratito en sus zapatos.

 **Blankitapia** : Un gusto saber de ti nuevamente. Como dije en un comentario por allí, he hecho una investigación en cuanto al show de la niña, pronto Kate expondrá la teoría que utilicé para el silencio de Burbuja y ya veremos si con el tiempo ella volverá a hablar. Como dije en un mensaje anterior Tanya es fuerte, pero los Cullen no son nada de su agrado. Y siiii amo la fuerza femenina y aquí habrá un montonnn.

…

…

.


	11. Swan vs Cullen

**Disclaimer** : Tengo que aclarar que los personajes no son míos, como todos saben, pertenecen a la mente prodigiosa de la Sra. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos, intentando que ese juego los entretenga a ustedes.

Este Fic está dedicado a mi hermana Carolina, mi mejor y mayor crítica, un ejemplo en mi vida, gracias por tus buenas ideas, eres "mundial" y te amo por eso y más.

.

 **Capítulo 11**

.

 **Swan vs. Cullen** _ **–**_ **Hagan Las Apuestas**

.

… _Volverte a ver_

 _Hoy daría media vida por volverte a ver_

 _Y recuperar el tiempo que se me escapo_

 _Y decir lo siento una y otra vez_

 _No me sirve la razón si tú no estás_

 _Si no estás aquí_ …

.

 **Por Volverte A Ver – Aleks Syntek**

.

.

 **La mañana siguiente. Chicago**

.

 **De** : 9th District – Deering.

 **Para** : Cuartel General del Departamento de Policía de Chicago.

 **Asunto** : Reporte de incidente.

.

La noche pasada se ha encontrado el cuerpo de un ciudadano desconocido en los alrededores del Chicago South Loop Hotel.

No había testigos en el área que aclararan ningún hecho. Un equipo del distrito fue asignado para las investigaciones preliminares.

El departamento forense se hizo cargo del cuerpo y estamos en la espera de más información.

…

~0~

…

 **Esa misma mañana. Casa Swan. Seattle**

.

A la mañana siguiente la Casa Swan amaneció mucho más movida de lo que había amanecido en muchos días. Ya no había silencios, puertas se abrían y se cerraban en todo la casa mientras todos iban despertando, Bella ya se había bañado y cambiado con una ropa cómoda cuando escucho y vio a Burbuja removerse en su cama. La niña al verla sonrió, mostrando sus pequeños dientitos y unos preciosos hoyuelos que se hacían en sus mejillas.

Cuando Bella y la niña bajaron para desayunar ya todo el clan Swan estaba en la mesa de la cocina incluyendo también a Kate y a Paul. Ambos habían estado allí la noche anterior cuando Charlie llego a casa contando todos los acontecimientos del día, mientras escuchaba también como sus hijas daban sus impresiones a lo ocurrido.

En cuanto el Jefe le confirmo a Bella y Kate de la cita de mañana y les informo a todos de la idea de Renée sobre una reunión de la noche, todas las chicas Swan comenzaron a murmurar.

—Vestido nuevo, uno matador —murmuro Tanya.

—¿Matador? Que estas planeando Mordelona —la inquirió Kate.

Mientras, de frente a ellos Paul le dijo a Rosalie:

—Victoria's Secret para ti Darling.

—Cállate Paul, pueden escucharte.

—Yo solo quiero apoyarte baby, estoy será de lujo —dijo mientras movía sus pestañas.

Bella solo puedo cerrar los ojos y tratar de recordar si tenía una ropa decente y no tan formal para la visita y un vestido adecuado para la noche. Cuando Paul se dio cuenta de su cara de preocupación por la noche siguiente, le guiño un ojo y modulo con sus labios un " _confía en mí_ ".

Es por ello que todos pasaron el desayuno haciendo planes que incluían compras, llamadas telefónicas y catering para la noche.

Mientras todos se iban despidiendo Bella pudo escuchar a su madre hablar sobre su amiga de City Catering **1** ***/*** y de casas que visitar y ella se preguntó en donde tenía la cabeza metida su madre esta vez.

Mientras tanto, Edward había salido de su hotel rumbo a la casa de los Swan casi a las 9 a.m. No quería ser inoportuno, aunque si hubiera sido por él estaría antes del amanecer delante de la puerta de la casa. El Detective Black estaba junto a la puerta de su carro de alquiler cuando Edward bajo a la entrada del hotel y lo miro extrañado mientras Black bajaba sus lentes oscuros mientras lo veía, sonreía y le ofrecía las llaves del auto.

—Buena elección hombre —Edward hubiera querido alquilar un Volvo V90 como el que tenía en casa, era un auto que le agradaba y que le permitía tener a Elizabeth con total seguridad en el asiento trasero. Pero la agencia de alquiler se disculpó una y otra vez con él diciendo que lo antes posible tendrían ese vehículo disponible. Mientras tanto le ofrecieron a Edward este Aston Martin Vanquish color cobre que tenía enloquecido al Detective.

Cuando Black entro en el auto lo miro y solo dijo:

—Dime por favor que podré manejarlo, 15 min, solo 15 min.

Edward solo sonrió ante su ansiedad y sabiendo que tenía planeado pasar todo el tiempo posible con su hija solo le dijo:

—Tal vez sea bueno contigo amigo y te lo deje durante la mayor parte de la mañana.

—Amigo te apoyare a donde vayas, recibiré una bala por ti si es preciso —dijo Black.

Edward se le quedo mirando asombrado por un instante, hasta que comprendió su chiste.

—Entonces esperemos que no tengas que hacer tantos sacrificios por mí, Detective.

—Jacob, llámame Jacob, somos amigos ahora —dijo mientras bajaba sus lentes oscuros y movía su pestañas.

Edward volvió a sonreír y comenzó a programar el GPS con la dirección que el Jefe Swan le había proporcionado.

—Tranquilo amigo —dijo Jacob deteniendo sus movimientos—. Yo te guio, total, es mi ciudad.

Jacob le dijo a Edward que se dirigiera al suroeste por Seneca St. hacia 4th Ave. y él fue recorriendo toda la avenida mientras iba tomando nota de los lugares que estaba pasando. En menos de 15 min estaban llegando a las inmediaciones de Kinnear Place y Jacob lo guio eficientemente hasta el frente de la Casa Swan por el lado de Prospect St.

Cuando Edward quiso bajarse Jacob volvió a detenerlo y le dijo que sus compañeros debían verlo a él primero para no causar ningún tipo de sospecha. Edward que no veía a nadie por los alrededores se preguntó dónde estarían metidos los hombres del Jefe Swan. Cuando Jacob bajo le hizo indicaciones de que bajara también y le dijo que lo acompañaría a la puerta y lo dejaría allí mientras él estaría con su grupo.

Edward no tuvo más que admirar la hermosa casa propiedad de los Swan mientras recorría los pocos pasos que lo llevaban a la puerta. Los nervios que parecían haberlo abandonado desde que supo que su hija estaba bien, parecieron volver a él mientras se preguntaba como reaccionaria Elizabeth en su presencia.

Jacob toco el timbre de la Casa Swan y una joven mujer rubia abrió la puerta unos minutos después. Jacob se abalanzo sobre ella y la abrazo fuerte mientras ella protestaba.

—Jacob no seas bruto, suéltame.

—Es mi oportunidad de tenerte preciosa, ya que no hay moros en la costa —dijo sin soltarle.

—¡Jacob! Si Garrett se entera te matara —protesto ella de nuevo.

Jacob la llevo de nuevo al piso y se le quedo viendo mientras le decía:

—Precisamente por eso, debo aprovechar.

—No me hagas quedar mal, como voy a mostrar que soy una profesional si me haces estas cosas —acoto ella.

—Tranquila este defensor de la Gran Caraotica **2** ***/*** sabe que tú eres la mejor —dijo señalando a Edward.

Kate miro a Edward con los ojos muy abiertos y Edward puso su mejor sonrisa tratando de aligerar la situación. Él hubiera supuesto que quien abriría la puerta sería una de las chicas Swan, pero no estaba seguro de que la chica fuera una de ella.

—¿Dónde está mi Bellita? —pregunto Jacob.

—Lo más lejos de ti, como todos lo queremos —respondió Kate mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

—Ella sabe que soy el hombre de su vida, solo tiene que darse por vencida —insistió Jacob.

—Un mes después que el infierno se congele Black, aunque seré buena contigo y serán solo 15 días después —dijo ella con tono irónico.

Jacob hizo un pequeño puchero y luego se giró hacia Edward para realizar una presentación adecuada.

—Bien, él es mi amigo Edward Cullen y esta bella chica es la Doctora Katherine Campbell, la loquera.

—¡Jacob! —lo regaño Kate—. Disculpe señor Cullen, Jacob a veces se comporta como un niño.

—Es por eso que debes tratarme, soy un caso clínico para ti preciosa y quien mejor que tú para tratar a este bebé.

Kate puso su mayor cara de disgusto y Jacob se despidió de ellos con una gran sonrisa. Ella invito a pasar a Edward a la casa mientras esté pensaba cuanto tiempo tardaría Jacob en tomar las llaves del auto y probarlo como era su deseo, cinco segundos después tanto Kate como Edward escucharon el chirriar de unos neumáticos y Edward supo que "su amigo" no perdía el tiempo.

—Me disculpo por Jacob, no era la forma en que quería que nos presentaran —le dijo Kate.

—No se preocupe Doctora, la entiendo, todo está bien —Kate asintió ante las palabras de Edward, pero él no espero a que ella dijera nada más y pregunto: —¿Puedo ver a Elizabeth ahora?

—Supongo que está ansioso Señor Cullen.

—Edward, por favor llámeme Edward —la detuvo él.

—Bien, si te llamo Edward supongo que tú debes llamarme Kate, así acabaremos con las formalidades —dijo ella y él asintió—. La niña está arriba, le pedí a Bella… la hija del Jefe Swan, que se quedara con ella hasta que yo terminara de conversar contigo.

—¿Todo está bien? —pregunto Edward suspicaz.

—Sí, solo quería que recordaras que la niña puede no tener ningún recuerdo sobre ti o los tuyos y eso puede ser un impacto para ti, quisiera que trataras de controlar eso lo mejor posible.

—Yo lo sé, sé que puede ser algo difícil, tratare de controlar eso —dijo Edward de la manera más sincera que le fue posible.

—Bien, como sabes estaré observando, quiero ver todas las reacciones de la niña y Bella estará con ella porque es la persona con la que la niña se ha sentido más identificada.

—Ok, entiendo.

—Eeeh Edward, hable con el Juez Reynolds, no queremos que pienses que esto es una imposición mal sana, solo queremos lo mejor para la niña, ¿entiendes? —Edward la miro a los ojos y asintió lentamente—. Y si me permites ayudarte, te daré un consejo.

—Por supuesto, será bienvenido.

—Si en algún momento sientes desconcierto con respecto a la niña, apóyate en Bella, ella será tu mejor aliada en todo esto.

Edward volvió a asentir y tomo una nota mental de lo importante que parecía ser esta chica ahora en la vida de su hija.

Kate guio a Edward hasta el tercer nivel de la casa, hasta una oficina que parecía haber sido despejada y que ahora tenía desperdigados por el piso gran cantidad de juegos infantiles. Kate se disculpó y salió de la sala mientras Edward trataba de controlar su respiración antes de la entrada de su hija.

—Aquí estamos —dijo Kate a sus espaldas, mientras Edward se giraba lentamente hacia la voz.

Kate se apartó de la puerta y Edward solo pudo ver en ella a una hermosa chica de cutis pálido, con pelo largo y ondulado de color marrón oscuro. Sus ojos eran grandes de color chocolate y su nariz era fina enmarcada con pómulos prominentes. Sus labios eran un poco demasiado rellenos para la delgada línea de su mandíbula, mientras sus cejas eran más oscuras que su pelo y eran más rectas que arqueadas.

Mientras tanto Bella no podía dejar de mirar al hombre que tenía frente a ella. Bella se había quedado en el auto junto con Burbuja mientras sus hermanas habían tenido el primer encuentro con los Cullen, ella no pudo mirar a ninguno de los tres hombres con gran detalle. Edward Cullen, el hombre bastante alto delante de ella, el posible padre de su Burbuja, poseía pómulos altos, una fuerte mandíbula, cejas perfectas, una nariz recta y labios carnosos. Su pelo desordenado estaba lleno de sombras de bronce inusuales y sus ojos, sus ojos eran del verde más hermoso que Bella hubiera visto en su vida.

Por segundos que a ambos les parecieron horas, sus miradas se unieron como si fueran atraídos por un imán y fue solo cuando Burbuja se acurro en la pierna de Bella que ella reacciono a dejar los ojos de aquel hombre.

Edward vio que la chica desviaba su mirada y fue cuando noto a la pequeña que se escondía a sus espaldas.

Su niña estaba allí.

Edward sintió como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre él y como si toda la fuerza hubiera escapado de sus piernas estas cedieron y cayó al piso de rodillas viendo a la pequeña.

Él se había prometido y también a Kate, que trataría de mantener el control de esta situación, pero era difícil para Edward cuando sentía que todos los grandes miedos que había tenido en los últimos días por fin salían de él.

Bella miro al hombre que se había arrodillado en medio de la oficina de su padre y pudo entender, al mirar sus ojos, como él había retenido un gran dolor por la pérdida de la niña que ahora se escondía detrás de ella. Bella se arrodillo delante de la niña tratando de tranquilizarla ante el extraño que estaba delante de ambas y la guio hasta el centro de la oficina de tal forma que quedara delante de Edward y ella pudiera abrazarla colocándola a su lado.

Edward supo que debía decirle algo, algo que hiciera que la niña por fin lo mirara sin miedo.

—Hola Lizzi —la niña lo miro y arrugo la naricita.

—No creo que le guste el "Lizzi" —intervino Bella.

Edward la miro por un momento, ¿realmente pensaba que conocía más a su hija que él mismo? Cerró los ojos y trato de tranquilizarse, debía hacerlo. Ella tenía razón, a Elizabeth no le gustaba aquel apodo.

—Sí, tiene razón, jamás le ha gustado que la llamen así.

Bella se ruborizo, se había dado cuenta que ante Edward ella estaba sobrepasando sus acciones. La niña aún se mostraba tímida con él, así que se propuso hacer algo para que las cosas cambiaran.

—Burbuja, este es mi amigo, ¿quieres conocerlo? —pregunto a la niña y luego mirando a Edward en busca de su apoyo a la iniciativa.

—¿Burbuja? —murmuro Edward extrañado.

—Historia familiar —murmuro a su vez Bella.

La niña miro a Bella, mientras ella la incentivaba a saludar. La niña solo miro a Edward desde su escondite aún bajo el brazo de Bella y luego volvió su mirada a la chica que la protegía.

—¿Recuerdas cuando Kate vino a jugar con nosotras? —pregunto Bella, mientras la niña giro su mirada a Kate que se encontraba en la puerta de la oficina y le sonreía, la niña le devolvió la sonrisa mientras miraba de nuevo a Bella y asentía—. Pues mi amigo Edward también vino a jugar, ¿crees que podremos jugar con él?

Burbuja miro a Edward de nuevo y estirando su manita hasta uno de los legos que estaba a su lado lo tomo y lo extendió en dirección a Edward. El hombre de cabello cobrizo respiro profundo mientras miraba a su hija y recibía aquel juguete, trato de que la sonrisa que se formaba en su cara no fuera una mueca.

…

~0~

…

Durante las siguientes horas Burbuja jugó con Bella, Edward y Kate a partes iguales. Para Edward el que su pequeña de rizos rubios no lo llamara "Papá" fue un golpe duro. La chica, Bella, parecía entender perfectamente cada uno de los deseo de la niña sin que estos fueran expresados con palabras, pero se fijó que a cada oportunidad que tenía le preguntaba cosas a fin de intentar que la niña verbalizara sus respuestas.

Kate por su parte se fijó en la interacción de la niña con el hombre que se había presentado como su padre y por un pequeño momento se permitió sentir lástima por un hombre que no podía expresar el amor por su hija sin que esta se asustara por la efusividad de este. Burbuja había actuado con él como con cualquier otro amigo de los Swan, como había actuado con ella la primera vez que la vio, un desconocido más al que la niña simplemente se estaba acostumbrando en este día o en el futuro. Dentro de la cabeza de Kate se producían hipótesis con respecto a qué hacer para que esta niña no fuera nuevamente dañada psicológicamente por las circunstancias y se preguntaba cuanto estaba dispuesto a hacer Edward Cullen para que su hija estuviera cómoda hasta que pudiera recuperar el habla y dejara todos sus miedos atrás.

Pero aun recuperando el habla, ¿qué decisión tomaría Cullen con respecto al cuidado de la niña? ¿La separaría de los Swan? ¿Se la llevaría a Chicago? Era su padre y tenía el derecho de hacerlo una vez que la niña se acostumbrara a él y a su familia de nuevo. Y entonces, ¿cómo quedaría Bella en todo esto? Y más importante aún, ¿sería esto un retroceso en todo el avance en la mejoría de la condición de Bella? ¿Sería volver a la misma condición de hace más de un año?

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo de la niña Edward y Bella compartieron la tarea de dárselo. Bella aún no se sentía lo suficientemente a gusto con Edward, pero esto tenía más que ver con su reacción inicial a este hombre que con lo que su hermana pensaba de los Cullen. Bella no podía recordar hace cuanto que su cuerpo reaccionaba por sí solo sin que su mente lo dirigiera y las sensaciones que Edward causaba en ella la tenían desconcertada.

Por su parte Edward había aprendido que la chica a su lado no era solo la chica hermosa que había visto hace algunas horas. La inmensa ternura con la que trataba a su hija era más que evidente y más de una de vez, en el trascurso de la mañana, había tratado de acercar a la niña una y otra vez hacia él, haciendo que la niña olvidara sus miedos iníciales por completo. Le debía a esta chica, Bella, el que su hija lo mirara con la sonrisa que había estado esperando ver por días y eso era algo que Edward no olvidaría.

Una vez que la niña termino su comida y Bella la llevaba a su habitación para ver caricaturas antes de su siesta de la tarde, Kate le hizo señas a Edward a fin de que se quedara con ella para poder conversar. Bella le recordó a Edward que los Swan estarían al llegar de sus diligencias de la mañana y que seguramente cada uno de ellos se prepararían para la reunión de la noche y Edward recordó que también debía ir al hotel a reunirse con su familia antes de volver a la Casa Swan, así que se despidió de Bella ante las escaleras de la casa y Bella se agacho para susurrarle a la niña algo antes de que esta se separara de ella y fuera abrazar a Edward dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Edward ahogo un sollozo mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hija y se separó de ella de manera reticente mientras la colocaba de nuevo en los brazos de Bella y les decía adiós con una de sus manos.

Cuando Edward se giró para ver a Kate, esta tenía esa misma expresión que Edward logro ver en la oficina del Jefe Swan, ella trataba de comprender el dolor que toda esta situación les había causado, su empatía hizo sentir mejor a Edward.

—Supongo que ahora darás tu evaluación —dijo el cobrizo.

—Estaré aquí esta noche y podré ver a tu familia con la niña, así podre darle al Juez Reynolds mi primera evaluación —dijo mientras asentía—. Sé que esto ha sido difícil para ti, pero has reaccionado muy bien a todo esto y la niña logro divertirse y acercarse a ti, que era lo que queríamos.

—¿Nunca recuperara la memoria? —pregunto Edward con voz estrangulada—. ¿O la voz?

—No me preocupa tanto su memoria, tiene solo 4 años, la mayoría de nuestros recuerdos a esa edad están perdidos en nuestra mente, ella puede hacer recuerdos nuevos. Lo que me preocupa es que no hable Edward, lo que le paso a la niña…

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de par en par preocupado por las palabras de Kate.

—¿Abusaron de ella?

—No —trato de tranquilizarlo Kate—. No hubo nada de eso, Rosalie Swan la reviso cuando Bella la encontró, Rosalie es Médico Pediatra y no encontró ningún tipo de abuso físico, la niña debió sufrir algún tipo de shock emocional. Tengo la teoría de que esos hombres la obligaron a guardar silencio por largo tiempo, para que la niña no gritara o los pusiera en evidencia y eso causo que la niña ahora piense que debe guardar silencio siempre. Su pérdida de memoria puede ser parte de este mismo shock, su mente bloqueando cualquier cosa que le hiciera daño, pero como te dije, los recuerdos a su edad no se guardan en nuestras mentes con total claridad.

—¿Me estás diciendo que solo es cuestión de tiempo?

—Sí, el tiempo y el amor serán la mejor terapia para tu hija —acoto Kate—. Pero cabría preguntar como los Swan y los Cullen se organizaran para que la niña reciba ese amor.

—Kate, yo… —quiso defender su derecho sobre la niña.

—Sé lo que dirás, sé que tienes todo el derecho y sé que el tiempo te dará la familiaridad que antes tenías con la niña. Pero como le explicamos a ella, que su vida contigo implica una vida sin los Swan, sin Bella, tú mismo has visto su cercanía y según lo que me contaron las hermanas, esto es así desde que la niña despertó. No hay nada que la niña haga sin que Bella le asegure que está bien. En cualquier otro caso estaríamos hablando de dependencia, pero yo creo que la niña se aferra a Bella porque estar lejos de ella o de su supervisión le produce el mismo temor que le producía el estar con esos hombres.

Edward trago grueso y cerro sus ojos fuertemente. Cuánto daño habían causado esos hombres a su hija, que ahora sería tan difícil para él y su familia llegar a la niña.

—¿Tienes alguna sugerencia para todo esto? —pregunto Edward entre dientes, tratando de no alterarse.

—Cuando tenga mi evaluación serás en el primero en saberlo Edward, lo prometo.

…

~0~

…

Las camionetas de la City Catering Company comenzaron a llegar al número 700 desde las 6 de la tarde. Renée dispuso de la cocina y parte del segundo salón para el servicio, mientras las familias disfrutarían del salón, el comedor y del balcón, había que aprovechar los últimos días frescos y sin lluvia –como lo indicaba el servicio meteorológico para esa noche– que vivía la ciudad en aquel otoño. En un principio había pensado en utilizar los espacios del sótano, que eran mucho más amplios, pero cambio de opinión al verlo como un espacio mucho más íntimo, pensó que si todo salía bien sería un lugar que ambas familias podrían disfrutar en el futuro.

Cuando Charlie había dicho "cena informal", pensaba que se refería a eso, pero las chicas Swan debieron entender que debían ponerse sus mejores prendas para impresionar. Las bolsas de compras habían abundado en las manos de sus hijas desde que llegaron al principio de la tarde y el movimiento dentro de la casa estaba al borde de lo caótico. Los únicos que parecían ajenos a tanto movimiento eran el mismo Charlie y Burbuja que había disfrutado de todo el movimiento de las chicas desde temprano.

Mientras Charlie quería olvidar por algunos minutos el corre corre que había en su casa, el timbre sonó y fue él quien abrió. En la puerta estaba una hermosa Kate en un suave vestido color rosa palo del brazo de su novio Garrett. Kate se separó de su novio y abrazo fuertemente al Jefe Swan e inmediatamente pregunto dónde estaban las chicas. El Jefe señalo las escaleras y puso los ojos en blanco cuando Kate se disculpó con ambos y fue hacia el nivel superior dejando a los dos hombres en el salón.

Todas las chicas Swan estaban en la habitación de Tanya mientras se movían de un lado a otro con el afán de que su aspecto fuera impecable. Renée había tomado a la niña de en medio de esa locura y se la llevo a su habitación a fin de arreglarla ella antes de la llegada de los Cullen.

Kate se quedó viendo la gran cantidad de bolsas encima de la cama y los vestidos y accesorios que estaban desperdigados por todas partes.

—No sabía que un huracán había pasado por la ciudad —dijo la rubia.

—Búrlate, búrlate, tú ya estas lista y no te importa todo lo demás —le contesto Tanya.

—Alguien tenía que vestirse a tiempo y cumplir con los horarios ya que las Swan no lo logran.

Una muy nerviosa Bella andaba de un lado a otro de la habitación buscando accesorios que combinaran con el traje que Rose le había traído a casa y que le dijo que había sido elegido por Paul. El vestido azul rey que llevaba puesto se ajustaba deliciosamente a cada una de sus curvas y la chica solo estaba buscando resaltar su rostro para que no se fijaran solo en su cuerpo.

Una muy extrañada Tanya, ya enfundada en un sexy vestido color rojo, miro como su hermana no se decidía por ninguna de las cosas que tomaba y se le quedo viendo sin entender la razón de su nerviosismo. Bella, que nunca se había interesado en vestidos, alhajas y joyas, no podía estar tan desesperada en buscar cosas que la hicieran resaltar.

—Alto allí Enana —dijo Tanya aun mirándola—. Entiendo que está este nerviosa —dijo señalando a Rosalie con su dedo, que también estaba casi lista en un vestido verde musgo que resaltaba sus curvas—. Pero de cuando acá tú estás nerviosa por una cena, ni en las galas de la policía te había visto así.

Bella volteo a ver a su hermana mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban y abrió y cerró su boca sin saber que responder.

—¿De cuándo acá te preocupa tu apariencia? —pregunto intrigada Tanya.

—Desde siempre Darling, la apariencia lo es todo —Paul entro a la habitación salvando a Bella de contestar a su hermana.

—Ya llego la loca —dijo Tanya.

—Tanya… —advirtió Rosalie.

—Tranquila cariño yo estoy acostumbrada a las frases de esta —dijo Paul señalando a Tanya.

Paul ignoro olímpicamente al resto de las personas en la habitación y se dirigió al espejo a fin de reacomodar su llamativa bufanda color violeta que hacia conjunto con su traje gris plomo.

—Pensaba que esta sería una cena "familiar" —dijo Kate al resto de las chicas y luego mirando a Paul—. ¿O me equivoque?

—Claro que es una cena familiar, Santita, por eso me extraña que estés aquí —refuto él.

—Creo que lo mismo que tu entonces, venir por mi amistad con la familia.

—Yo no, yo estoy en mi casa.

—Esta es una de las razones por las que no tengo una mejor amiga —dijo Bella mirando entre Kate y Paul, sus peleas habían iniciado cuando eran niños y aún continuaban, todas ellas eran memorables y terminaban con ambos gritando su odio mutuo, para que días después hicieran las paces terminando ambos en medio de una gran borrachera confesando amor eterno el uno por la otra y viceversa.

—¿Hacia frío afuera? —pregunto Rosalie, mirando la bufanda de Paul.

—No, solo quise verme bien para conocer a tu gorila.

—No es mi gorila —le dijo Rosalie exasperada.

—¿No? Bueno, ¿entonces sí puedo lanzarme con él? —pregunto.

—Ni se te ocurra —reacciono Rosalie.

—Pero no es tu gorila, lo acabas de decir —replico.

—Simplemente no te fijes en los Cullen —replico Rosalie.

—Sí, es mejor tenerlos lejos, ya dije que no eran de fiar —dijo Tanya.

—Yo no pienso lo mismo que tu —dijo Kate.

—Y eso lo dices después de una sola conversación con Edward Cullen —las chicas ya se habían enterado de todas las actividades que se habían realizado en la mañana en la Casa Swan y todos estaban curiosos de saber que pensaba realmente Kate de todo este asunto.

—Lo digo porque no podemos medir a todos los Cullen por el comportamiento de Demetri —dijo ella mirando a Tanya—. Tú misma me contaste que Demetri solo le interesaba él mismo, la preocupación que su Abuela mostraba por él era causa de burla, era egoísta e intransigente. Pero estos Cullen han estado dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa que esté en su mano por el bienestar de Burbuja y no creo que Edward Cullen estuviera fingiendo esta mañana cuando estaba con su hija.

—Yo tampoco lo creo —dijo tímidamente Bella.

—Insinúas realmente que estos pueden ser diferentes a Demetri —dijo escéptica Tanya.

—Solo digo que no podemos tener ideas preconcebidas Mordelona, que estos Cullen deben ser juzgados por quienes son y no por su parentesco con el cerdo de Demetri.

—Santita, siempre vas a ser la misma —dijo Tanya mirando a su amiga, Kate se le quedo viendo sin comprender—. Siempre mirando el lado recto de la gente.

—Menos el mío —acoto Paul.

—Es que tú siempre has estado un poco torcido Paul, no hay donde buscar —dijo Tanya mientras le sonreía y el resto de las chicas Swan trataban de aguantar sus sonrisitas.

Renée escogió ese momento para entrar con Burbuja a la habitación y todos olvidaron las peleas y rencillas cuando vieron a la hermosa niña que llevaba un impecable vestido blanco con encajes.

La misma Renée sugirió a Bella que se quedara arriba hasta la llegada de los Cullen, para que la niña no se viera demasiado abrumada por los extraños. Mientras tanto todos los demás se dispusieron a bajar al salón en espera de los invitados.

Sobre su cama y bajo todo el cumulo de ropa, el teléfono móvil de Tanya comenzó a sonar y ella se apresuró a tomarlo.

—Es John, me dijo que estaría pendiente de todo esto —dijo Tanya frunciendo el ceño—. Debo atenderlo —mostrando las disculpas a la familia mientras pulsaba en la pantalla del aparato el botón verde.

Así que Bella, Burbuja y Tanya se quedaron en el nivel superior mientras todos salían.

No tuvieron que esperar demasiado pues 5 min. después el timbre de la Casa Swan anuncio la llegada de los Cullen. Y la pareja anfitriona se dispuso a recibirlos.

Cuando la puerta fue abierta una muy efusiva Renée abrazo fuertemente a Esme y ella devolvió el abrazo con total naturalidad. Todos los amigos de la casa, incluyendo a Rosalie y Charlie se vieron extrañados ante tal comportamiento.

—Pero pasen, pasen todos, sean bienvenidos —los recibió Renée, mientras Charlie estrechaba las manos de los hombres que entraban a su casa.

Renée presento a los amigos y miembros de su familia a los recién llegados, mientras que con total familiaridad presentaba a Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Jasper.

—¿Y tú eres? —pregunto Renée.

—Alistair Platt, a sus servicios Señora Swan —dijo amablemente.

Paul que estaba al lado de Rosalie y junto a Garrett y Kate, soltó un suspiro y dijo muy bajito "yo me comería con gusto a este gorila".

Haciendo que el grupo entero lo mirara con asombro.

—Es el colega que te había comentado —intervino Charlie.

—Oh claro uno de los tres famosos chicos —dijo Renée mientras todos los Cullen habrían sus ojos de par en par. Todos ellos ya se habían enterado del famoso encuentro de los Cullen y las Swan—. Pero por favor, soy Renée. ¿Y dónde están los otros dos famosos chicos que aún no he visto? —pregunto.

—¿Qué aún no has visto? —pregunto Rosalie a su madre alzando una de sus perfectamente depiladas cejas.

—Claro Preciosa, son los únicos Cullen que aún no he visto.

—¿Los conoces entonces? —se sorprendió Kate.

—Por supuesto, esta mañana nos reunimos en el Fairmont y luego fuimos a comer al SkyCity, no podían estar aquí sin ver lo mejor de Seattle y comer algo que nos represente así que tuve que llevarlos a comer un Órbita Lunar **3** ***/***.

Todos los Swan y sus conocidos miraron a Renée y movieron sus cabezas en negación, Charlie pensó que algo como eso tenía que habérselo esperado, así era su esposa.

—¿Y entonces donde están esos chicos? —repregunto Renée.

—Los chicos están llevando los autos hasta la intercepción para no dejarlos mal ubicados en la calle —respondió Alice.

Todos asintieron a la información brindada y rápidamente todos volvieron sus rostros a la escalera donde escucharon a alguien que bajaba por ella.

Bella, que ya había escuchado el timbre y las voces abajo, se imaginó que los Cullen estaban allí y aprovecho el momento para bajar con la niña en brazos. Ya le había dicho a Burbuja mientras estaban arriba que varios amigo venían a casa y quiso tranquilizarla para que la niña no se sintiera mal ante los extraños.

En cuanto Bella dejo el último de los escalones Alice y Esme no dejaron de mirar a la niña en sus brazos mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y ambas intentaban retenerlas. Edward le había contado a su familia todo cuanto había pasado en la Casa Swan aquella mañana y todos estaban tratando de mantener la calma ante el hecho de que la niña no los reconocería.

Renée que capto las sensaciones de Esme se acercó a ella y le insistió para cercarse a la niña mientras la presentaba.

—Burbujita, esta es mi amiga Esme, ella quería venir a conocerte —le hablo a la niña.

La niña miro a Esme y estiro su manita para tocar su mejilla mientras la mujer mayor se emocionaba.

—Esta niña reconoce a las mamás, lo mismo hizo conmigo cuando me vio.

Renée hizo un gesto a su hija y Bella entendió que tal vez sería bueno que Esme sostuviera a su nieta. Kate, al igual que todos en la sala esperaron por alguna reacción de la niña, o algo que ella tuviera que decir, pero Burbuja solo poso de nuevo la manita en la mejilla de la mujer y le sonrió mientras Esme ahogo un sollozo y trato de sonreírle a la niña también. Alice se acercó a su madre y su sobrina y se presentó con ella también dándole sonrisas, buscando que la niña se sintiera tranquila en presencia de ellas. Desde el salón un estoico Carlisle presenciaba la escena y solo atino a dar gracias al cielo porque su nieta estuviera bien y a salvo, y solo esperaba que toda esta situación en la que ella no estuviera cómoda con ellos se terminara lo más pronto posible.

Mientras todos se trasladaron de nuevo al salón, copas de vino fueron repartidos por el servicio de Catering y la niña señalo la copa que Esme tenía en su mano y luego volteo a mirar a Bella.

—Eso es para los grandes, para ti buscaremos algo rico Burbuja —le dijo.

—Burbuja, ¿cómo las Chicas Superpoderosas? —acoto Alice.

Bella instintivamente le sonrió a la hermana de Edward, mientras le respondía.

—Eran mis favoritas.

—Y las mías también, Papá me compro todas las muñecas —afirmo Alice.

—Bella tenía hasta a Mojo Jojo. Era la mayor fans —aclaro Rosalie.

Alice y Bella compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad, ambas pensaban que por lo menos tenían algo en común, aunque esto solo fueran los juegos infantiles.

Una vez más se escuchó un ruido desde las escaleras y Tanya apareció en el salón delante de todos. Sus padres habían hablado con ella cuando Charlie había llegado temprano a casa. Querían asegurarse de que todo esto no le causara un mal momento y también pidiéndole que tuviera paciencia con este grupo de Cullen, por el bien de Burbuja. Así que Tanya estaba decidida a no sacar sus peores armas ante los invitados de sus padres, pero no olvidaría al Gorila Pelinegro que la había apuntado con un arma.

En cuanto entro al salón miro uno a uno a los invitados, sus ojos se fijaron por un momento el hombre de traje negro parado al lado de su padre, "el gorila" y Alistair eligió su mejor sonrisa para brindarle mientras la recorría de arriba abajo con la mirada. Tanya mostró en su cara su disgusto y siguió recorriendo los rostros en el salón y se detuvo esta vez en el chico rubio que estaba pulcramente vestido al lado de la chica bajita de cabello negro.

—¿Jasper? —pregunto.

Eso provoco que Alistair y Alice miraran entre ambos de manera suspicaz.

—Tanya, ¿qué haces aquí? —dijo el aludido.

—Estas en mi ciudad compañero —dijo Tanya con una sonrisa.

—¿La conoces? —pregunto Alice con una de sus cejas levantadas.

—Oh, oh… —murmuro Paul.

—La conocí en mi Curso de Criminalística en Houston cielo —respondió Jasper—. Era mi compañera en las prácticas.

—¿Son amigos entonces? —pregunto Alice.

—Sí, claro. No sabía que estábamos hablando de los mismos Swan —aclaro Jasper a Tanya.

—Ni yo que estabas relacionado con estos Cullen —refuto ella.

—Soy Alice —dijo ella adelantándose y brindando su mano, pero sin dejar de mirarla con suspicacia—. Soy una de "estos" Cullen.

—Oh… Oh… —volvió a murmurar Paul.

—Dios, ¿qué es lo que murmuras? —pregunto Kate.

—Allí no hay amor Darling, no hay nada de amor.

Mientras de nuevo se hacían todas las presentaciones Paul recibió una llama en su teléfono móvil y ante el reproche de Charlie por la interrupción, él tomo el aparato y dijo:

—Lo siento Jefe Papi, pero es mi chico y estaba esperando esta llamada —dijo mientras atendía y se dirigía al balcón—. ¡Bomboncito como te he extrañado! —dijo al auricular mientras todos los Swan y conocidos negaban con sus cabezas.

…

~0~

…

El timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar dándole paso a Edward y Emmett que se unieron por fin a la reunión. Edward al mirar a su hija fue rápidamente a su lado mientras la nena le sonrió mientras lo saludaba.

Renée al notar la pequeña tensión de la sala desde la llegada de Tanya trato de llevar las conversaciones hacia lo trivial. Edward trato de ser lo más cordial posible con todas las personas en la sala y esbozo su mejor sonrisa cuando saludo a Bella y admiro como el vestido le sentaba absolutamente fantástico. Emmett por su parte trataba de simular que no conocía a Rosalie, pero fue evidente para las hermanas el sonrojo de su rostro en cuanto él había entrado a la casa y Alistair no dejaba de murmurarle cosas a Emmett en clara alusión a la chica Swan.

Un rato después platos de pequeños aperitivos fueron repartidos en el salón, uno de los tantos que Renée había planeado que se distribuyeran en aquella noche y viendo que la niña se desenvolvía bien con Esme y Carlisle, les propuso a los dos un paseo para conocer la casa en compañía de la niña. De esa forma los mayores se unieron al tour, mientras Renée miro a sus hijas en clara advertencia de que fueran amables con sus invitados.

Ese fue el momento en que Paul regreso del balcón, de la llamada de su novio, y Rosalie lo presento con Edward y Emmett que no habían estado en el salón cuando él se había retirado.

—¿Este es tu gorila? —pregunto Paul con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Gorila? —pregunto Emmett.

—Oh no te preocupes, eres el gorila más guapo que he visto últimamente.

Emmett elevo una ceja mirando a Rosalie y esta se sonrojo ante su mirada.

—¿Tu… novio? —le pregunto.

—No, no Darling, ella —dijo señalándola—. Esta libre, en cambio yo, lamentablemente para ti, estoy ya comprometido y aunque mi novio no es celoso yo no lo engañaría, pero contigo me vienen a la mente miles de excepciones que…

—¡Paul! —trato de detenerlo Rosalie.

—¿Qué? Solo le aclaro que no puedo estar con él y tú sí.

—Emmett y yo no tenemos nada —le murmuro Rosalie, mientras Emmett la miraba y una sonrisa pícara se formaba en su rostro.

—Si tú lo dices. Aunque te diré que yo preferiría con él y no con el pelinegro aunque este HOT —dijo señalando a Alistair—. Contigo sería una lucha civilizada, pero tu hermana no juega limpio y si voy por el gorila pelinegro ella me sacaría los ojos.

—¡Paul! —dijeron todas las chicas Swan y también Kate.

—Dios que irritables están.

Alice soltó una risita ante la exuberancia de Paul y se acercó a él para decirle.

—Tú me caes bien y me encanta tu bufanda.

—Oh, My God, por fin alguien con buen gusto, Darling —dijo Paul, tocando suavemente el hombro de Alice—. Tú y yo somos almas gemelas.

…

~0~

…

Los mayores volvieron al salón y se deshicieron en halagos ante la casa familia. La velada continúo entre conversaciones de un grupo y otro. Burbuja, que ya estaba más allá de su hora de dormir, fue llevada a su cuarto por Bella y todos los Cullen la despidieron con besos y abrazos.

Cuando Bella volvió, Kate aprovecho que la niña se había ido arriba para abordar a Edward en una conversación que no solo se centrara en su caso.

—No hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar más allá de la situación de la niña —dijo Kate—. Espero que la ciudad no te haya tratado mal.

—No para nada, me agrada mucho.

—Espero que te agrade más —acoto Emmett.

—¿A qué se refiere? —pregunto Garrett.

—Emmett y nuestra familia estamos haciendo algunos negocios en la ciudad desde hace algún tiempo, yo no había tenido tiempo de venir pero Emmett sí.

—Hace meses claro —dijo Tanya pícaramente mientras miraba a Emmett y este supo al instante que las hermanas ya sabían de su aventura con Rosalie y cuando él levanto la vista para mirarla Rosalie, ella no pudo enfrentarlo así que mantuvo su rostro mirando al suelo.

—Sí, hace meses —siguió Edward—. Hay proyectos bastante buenos que podemos llevar a cabo.

—No sabía que la Corporación Cullen estuviera haciendo negocios en la ciudad —intervino Garrett.

—No es la Corporación —aclaro Carlisle—. Los chicos están haciendo proyectos bastante personales.

—Qué extraño. Pensé que Edward seria el heredero natural de la Corporación —les insistió Tanya.

—Y lo es —afirmo Alice—. Aunque no estamos en la realeza —afirmo con una sonrisa.

Mientras Bella ahogaba una sonrisita ante el rostro apenado por la intromisión impertinente que había tenido la gemela.

—Tenemos otros proyectos —intervino Esme—. Emmett, Alice y yo somos Arquitectos y estamos involucrados con varios proyectos de innovación. Los que se están generando en Seattle son de naturaleza más artística que las construcciones masivas que suele llevar a cabo la Corporación.

—Es por eso que formamos nuestra propia empresa, M y C Designs es la que está llevando los negocios en la ciudad —concluyo Emmett.

—¿Así que hay planes para permanecer por aquí? —pregunto Kate mirando a Edward.

—Sí, era la idea del principio.

—Es genial —dijo entusiasmada Bella mientras ella y Edward compartían una sonrisa.

—¿Y qué hacen las chicas Swan para vivir? —pregunto Alistair curioso.

—¿No lo sabes ya? Creí que ustedes lo del FBI lo sabían todo —ironizo Tanya.

—A veces lo sabemos todo y a veces queremos conocer "todo" de alguien en particular —respondió esbozando su sonrisa más sexy.

Tanya lo miro irritada, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo y lo realmente malo es que a ella le estaba gustando lo que producía en ella.

—Vamos niñas no sean tímidas, yo estoy orgullosa de mis nenas y de lo que todas y cada una de ellas hace —acoto Renée, una vez más calmando el ambiente.

Carraspeando Rosalie se dirigió a Alistair y respondió.

—Tanya es Abogado Penalista, actualmente trabaja como una de las Asistente de John David Ashcroft Jr., el Fiscal del Estado.

—Ufsss —resoplo Alistair mirando a Tanya.

—Rosalie es Médico Pediatra **4** ***/*** —acoto Bella—. Desde que culmino la Medschool está trabajando en el área de la salud, pero al terminar la especialización comenzó sus consultas en el OBCC **5** ***/***.

Emmett la miro aún deslumbrado por la belleza de la chica que había conocido en Seattle meses antes.

—Y Bella —quiso presentarla Tanya—. Ha escrito un grupo de libros infantiles y juveniles, hace poco salió a la venta su último libro.

—Oh por supuesto, eres Isabella Swan, la escritora —dijo Alice emocionada—. Mamá y yo acabamos de leer tu último libro, es fantástico.

—Gracias, es mi primer intento de novelas para adultos.

—Pues déjame decirte que es genial —acoto Esme—. No podía dejar de leerlo. Tienes razón Renée, tus niñas son un tesoro.

Todas las chicas Swan sonrieron ante el elogio de Esme. La mujer había sido nada más que amable y su actitud junto con la de la mayoría de los Cullen estaban echando por tierra todas las malas ideas que habían tenido de la familia.

Paul, que había monitoreado a todas las chicas Swan, estaba seguro de que –aunque no hablaron mucho durante toda la noche– Rosalie y Emmett ya tenían planes entre ellos. Que el gorila dos –ósea Alistair– le lanzaba demasiados ojitos a Tanya, que la rubia recibía con cara de fastidio pero que él sabía que ella recibía demasiado bien. Y para asombro de Paul, no pudo pasar por alto las miraditas que se lanzaban entre Bella y Edward, a donde volteara un culebrón romántico se estaba formando, _esta novela está mejor que las de HBO_ pensó Paul.

La noche concluyo fantásticamente y por más extraño que hubiera parecido hace apenas un par de días, distintos grupos de personas en la sala se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para pasar algún tiempo unos con los otros. Renée estaba totalmente segura que estoy seria el principio de una amistad que podía perdurar para siempre.

…

~0~

…

 **Esa misma noche. En una localización desconocida…**

.

—¿Qué haces llamando acá? Este número es seguro pero no podemos descuidarnos —dijo el hombre, preocupado, al auricular.

— _Lo sé, pero creo que aún no sabes lo que ha pasado aquí_ —refuto la mujer.

—¿A qué te refieres?

— _Flambuyan está muerto_.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

— _Está muerto, lo encontraron en el Distrito Central_.

—No fue una muerte natural, me imagino.

— _No, ni siquiera hicieron un buen trabajo, le cortaron el cuello. Fue venganza, tú y yo lo sabemos_.

—Esto es una locura. No tiene sentido.

— _Lo tiene, la niña está libre, sus planes han fracasado y Flambuyan pago por su ineficiencia_.

—Se estará dando cuenta que Flambuyan dirigía la mitad de sus traficantes, está dejando su grupo sin dirección alguna. Está perdiendo el control.

— _No sé si está perdiendo el control o si tiene ahora un mejor plan, lo cierto en todo esto es que ahora es más peligroso que nunca_.

—¿Crees que irá por otros miembros de la familia ahora?

— _Por uno o por todos, en este momento no sé qué está pasando por su cabeza_.

.

…

…

 **1** ***/*** Es un servicio de Catering (Comidas y Bebidas para Eventos) que se encuentra en Seattle.

 **2** ***/*** La Cloud Gate (Puerta de la nube) es una escultura pública del artista indo–británico Anish Kapoor, es la pieza central de la Plaza AT &T en el Millennium Park en Chicago. Coloquialmente se le apoda The Bean (La Alubia), pues su forma recuerda a la de esta legumbre. En mi país (Venezuela) a las Alubias o Arvejas las llamamos "Caraotas", por eso la alusión a la "Gran Caraotica".

 **3** ***/*** SkyCity, es un restaurante giratorio situado en lo alto de la torre Space Needle en Seattle, desde allí se puede ver no sólo el centro de Seattle, sino también la Península de Olympic, Cascade Range (la Cordillera Cascade o Cordillera de las Cascadas), el Monte Rainier, Monte Baker, Elliott Bay y las islas circundantes. El Órbita Lunar es un postre, un helado, pero es su presentación lo que lo diferencia de otros helados. Se sirve con hielo seco y el efecto es muy bueno. El restaurante es conocido por este famoso postre; si se piensa en SkyCity Seattle, se piensa en el Órbita Lunar.

 **4** ***/*** Alguien me hizo la acotación sobre la edad de Rosalie y los estudios de Medicina. De tal forma que Rosalie no podría ser Médico Pediatra sino que debería estar todavía estudiando la carrera.

Pues bien, les explico mi idea cuando comencé a escribir.

En el Capítulo 8, cuando Rosalie habla sobre cómo conoció a Emmett, relato que había sido 10 meses antes y que en ese tiempo tenía 27 años. Así que para la actualidad de la historia Rosalie tiene 28 años. También explicare en otra parte de la historia que Rosalie comenzó sus estudios Universitarios a los 16 años.

Para los estudios de Medicina en los Estados Unidos, se requiere hacer 4 años previos de College (Universidad), con algún Major en Biología o ciencias relacionadas. Posteriormente se entra a "Medschool", en donde se estudian 4 años más. Tras haber concluido estos últimos 4 años, se presenta el USMLE (United States Medical Licence Examination), con lo cual te otorgan la cédula, y dependiendo del puntaje, las opciones que tienes para hacer una especialidad.

Dependiendo de la especialidad, serán los años de estudio, pero las más cortas son de 4 años, y las hay hasta de 7 aproximadamente (sin contar subespecialidades).

De tal manera que para estudiar Pediatría, Rosalie habría requerido 12 años de estudios universitarios, si comenzó la Universidad a los 16, ¿16 + 12?

 **5** ***/*** Odessa Brown Children's Clinic (Clínica Infantil Odessa Brown) es una clínica comunitaria del Hospital Infantil de Seattle que se encuentra en el distrito central de Seattle. Los niños desde el nacimiento hasta 21 años reciben atención de un equipo de proveedores de atención pediátrica especialmente entrenados. Proporcionan servicios médicos, dentales, de salud mental y nutrición para todas las familias, independientemente de su capacidad de pago.

…

…

 **Mary de Cullen** y **Yoliki** : ¿Cómo superas que tu esposo te sea infiel? Supongo que algunas mujeres lo hacen porque prefieren quedarse con el hombre que les ha brindado mil cosas buenas y así pueden obviar lo único que hicieron mal. Ósea, el amor hace que perdones, pero Edward Sr. jamás amo a Didyme y Didyme tampoco lo amo a él. Esto es simplemente un "juego de poder" entre quien tiene más o quien cree merecer más. ¿Didyme es culpable? Díganme uds. si eso es obvio.

 **Marieisahale** : La pareja de Rose-Emmett enloqueció a mi hermana y ella solo quería que escribiera de estos dos, le tenía que recordar a cada rato que los demás personajes eran igual de importantes. Demetri no tiene perdón, es uno de esos seres que solo se ama a sí mismos. Y si, ya vez que por finnnnnn Elizabeth y Edward vuelven a verse, espero que te haya gustado eso.

 **Blankitapia** : Didyme uuuuu ¿puede ella tener las mano limpias de todo lo que ha pasado? Aquí está la primera reunión de las familias, ¿es cómo te lo habías imaginado? ¿Me falto algo?

 **Guest** : No quiero ser malvada, solo quiero poner sobre el papel algunas cosas que nos harán desglosar mejor la historia más tarde. Ya no te hice sufrir más, ya conocemos a las familias, vamos a ver cómo nos llevamos de ahora en adelante.

…

…

.


	12. Llegando A Un Acuerdo

**Disclaimer** : Tengo que aclarar que los personajes no son míos, como todos saben, pertenecen a la mente prodigiosa de la Sra. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos, intentando que ese juego los entretenga a ustedes.

Este Fic está dedicado a mi hermana Carolina, mi mejor y mayor crítica, un ejemplo en mi vida, gracias por tus buenas ideas, eres "mundial" y te amo por eso y más.

No soy una experta en Derecho. Todo lo que se refiere a la Ley o las Demandas Judiciales que desarrollo en este Fic, viene de una investigación hecha a través de Google (ustedes saben, esa web que usamos todos). Aun así, debo suponer que estoy cometiendo errores Jurídicos que para quien conozca la Ley sean equivocaciones garrafales. Si estoy cometiendo efectivamente este tipo de errores pido mil disculpas.

.

 **Capítulo 12**

.

 **Llegando A Un Acuerdo**

.

… _Listen to her laughing, snuggle up and say_

 _Now I'm with you baby, the loneliness is over_

 _I do my best to give her love that lasts forever_

 _It seems like everything I do I'm doing better_

 _Doing it all for my baby_

 _Because she's as fine as she can be_

 _Doing it all for my baby_

 _For everything she does for me_ …

.

… _Escuchar su risa, disfrutar del confort y decir_

 _Ahora estoy contigo bebé, la soledad ha terminado_

 _Hago todo lo posible para darle el amor que dura para siempre_

 _Parece que todo lo que hago lo hago mejor_

 _Haciéndolo todo para mi bebé_

 _Porque es tan fina como ella puede ser_

 _Haciéndolo todo para mi bebé_

 _Por todo lo que ella hace por mí_ …

.

 **Doing It All For My Baby – Huey Lewis And The News**

.

.

Los Cullen se las habían arreglado bastante bien, si se tenía en cuenta que se habían trasladado con bastante rapidez a Seattle sin tener planes inmediatos en la ciudad.

Emmett había aprovechado todas las circunstancias y comenzó a realizar citas con sus contactos en Seattle para que pudieran verse con él, Esme y Alice. Alistair se había puesto de acuerdo con sus contactos del FBI y comenzó a trabajar con Sam Uley que coincidencialmente resulto ser muy buen amigo del Jefe Swan.

Jasper y Carlisle eran otra historia, sus compromisos estaban ligados irremediablemente a la Corporación Cullen con sede en Chicago así que era cuestión de tiempo para que los dos hombres volvieran a casa. La idea no era del agrado de ningún Cullen, pues separar a la familia era lo que ninguno quería.

Pero Edward era una historia diferente, desde el día en que había visto de nuevo a su hija, no había perdido oportunidad de volver a la Casa Swan a relacionarse con ella y con Bella, que se había convertido en la persona con la que su hija sentía más confianza. Para Edward, el acercamiento a Bella solo le había proporcionado momentos gratos, la chica hermosa que había visto aquella primera vez no le había decepcionado en el cuidado de su hija y aunque a Edward le causaba cierta aprensión que su niña la buscara a ella primero antes de buscarlo a él para cualquier cosa que necesitara, se prometió a sí mismo no ceder a la desesperanza.

Lo más difícil de permanecer estos primeros días en Seattle fue la conversación que Carlisle, Esme y Edward tuvieron con Didyme. La anciana no había dejado de llamar mañana, tarde y noche para que los Cullen volvieran a casa y trajeron con ellos a " _su Lizzi_ ".

— _¿Que es esto que me ha contado Mike? ¿Cómo es que no pueden traer a mi bisnieta?_ —chillo Didyme al auricular.

Carlisle había querido que la conversación con la difícil mujer fuera escuchada por Edward y Esme así que solicito a ambas personas que permanecieran todos allí juntos.

—Didyme, hay una orden del Juez para proteger a la niña —quiso explicar Carlisle.

— _¿Protegerla? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Somos los Cullen? Puedo llamar a cualquier Juez de la Corte Suprema y revocar a cualquier paupérrimo Juez de Seattle_.

—Didyme, lo último que queremos es que las cosas se nos compliquen más —quiso calmarla Carlisle una vez más—. Estamos llegando a un acuerdo con las personas que mantienen a la niña y ellos han sido extremadamente amables, más tarde que temprano la niña volverá con nosotros a casa.

— _Quiero a mi Lizzi aquí, si ninguno de ustedes es competente para traer a mi bisnieta a casa yo haré lo que tenga que hacer_.

—Te lo prohíbo —intervino Edward.

— _¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo Edward?_

—Digo que si te atreves a mover una sola de tus influencias, yo mismo iré a hablar con el Juez Reynolds para decirle que estas amenazando la salud mental de mi hija.

— _Tú no puedes atreverte_...

—Me atrevo, lo hago, te recuerdo que la niña desapareció de " _tú casa_ ", el último lugar al que el Juez le gustaría enviar a Elizabeth es a una casa que ahora no es segura para ella.

— _¿Y entonces qué? ¿No volveré a ver a mi bisnieta?_

—Elizabeth está ahora bajo nuestra vigilancia… —aclaro Carlisle.

— _¡Esta con otra familia!_ —quiso imponerse Didyme.

—Pero bajo nuestra vigilancia, así que las cosas se harán como las ha indicado el Juez y punto —la cortó Edward.

— _Incapaces_ …

Pero las cosas no quedaron así. Didyme comenzó a presionar a Newton para que interviniera ante la familia y todos ellos volvieran a casa y fue en ese momento que Carlisle Cullen término por irritarse por su comportamiento.

—Tú sabes mejor que yo Carlisle que no podemos quedarnos indefinidamente en esta ciudad —insistió Newton—. Tenemos compromisos en Chicago que requieren de nuestra presencia.

Newton se había presentado en la habitación de Carlisle seguido de James, interrumpiendo una conversación que este mantenía con su asistente Victoria Sutherland vía Skype.

—Conozco mis obligaciones perfectamente Mike, precisamente de ellas estaba hablando en este momento con Victoria.

Victoria una chica de ojos castaños intensos, agito su cabellera larga, ondulada y roja frente a la pantalla mientras respondía a Carlisle y Newton.

— _Así es, el Señor Cullen me comentaba que debía dejar la agenda vacía esta semana y que todas sus citas se reprogramarían para la próxima semana_.

Carlisle había conocido a Victoria un par de años antes, uno de sus mejores amigos, Eleazar Galán le había recomendado a la chica como un genio contable y durante el tiempo en que Carlisle la había tratado Victoria se había ganado su puesto y la confianza del patriarca Cullen.

—Es una lástima que Carlisle te deje solita Vicky —insinuó Newton mirando a la chica pelirroja. Victoria lo miro con rabia en sus ojos, mientras Carlisle lo miro intensamente y luego se dirigió a Victoria.

—El Señor Newton olvida que le he dicho en innumerables ocasiones que nuestras vidas privadas son eso, privadas, y creo que se siente intocable por tener la confianza de Didyme —dijo mirándolo y alzando una de las comisuras de sus labios—. Pero olvida que Didyme no dirigirá la Corporación para siempre.

Después de un carraspeo todos los miembros de la habitación, incluyendo Victoria, giraron su rostro buscando de donde procedía.

—No es eso de lo que veníamos a hablar, ¿o me equivoco?

De esta manera James había terminado con la incómoda conversación que se podía venir en camino. Carlisle pensó que si no hubiera sido por su carraspeo hubiera olvidado que James estaba también con ellos en la habitación. James era extrañamente así, sigiloso, su presencia era pocas veces notada, Carlisle siempre se había preguntado cómo un hombre de su altura y contextura podía pasar tan desapercibido para todos.

—James tiene razón, hemos venido para concretar nuestra vuelta a Chicago, la Señora Didyme me ha dicho que llamara a uno de sus amigos en la Corte…

—Le hemos advertido a Didyme que si llama alguno de sus conocidos, en cualquier cargo que quiera, los Cullen lo desconoceríamos. Didyme no cuenta con ninguna opinión ni autoridad con respecto a Elizabeth.

—Carlisle, debes entender que se preocupa por la niña.

—Y nosotros también y estamos haciendo lo correcto.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Permaneceremos permanentemente aquí? —dijo irritado Newton.

—No sé qué planes tienes Mike pero ya los Cullen sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer, Victoria, puedes ilustrar a Newton con mi itinerario.

Victoria que había mantenido un silencio incomodo en toda la conversación, aclaró su voz mientras informaba.

— _El Señor Cullen tiene una vuelo el próximo Jueves que lo traerá a Chicago ese día en la mañana, antes de las 3 p.m. tiene una reunión con la Junta a fin de gestionar lo concerniente a la separación del cargo de Edward y Alice Cullen y el Viernes en la mañana tiene una cita con la Corporación Galán a fin de afinar los planes para el Proyecto Garlin_.

—¿Cual separación de cargo? —pregunto Newton.

—Victoria —solicito Carlisle para concederle el derecho en la explicación.

— _El Señor Edward tiene que quedarse un tiempo en la ciudad a fin de poner en orden la situación de Elizabeth y para mantener el orden de los estatutos de la Corporación, los Cullen deben anunciar a la Junta Directiva cualquier reestructuración en los cargos superiores. Alice y Edward trasladaran a Seattle varios proyectos y seguirán su trabajo allí. El Señor Cullen_ —dijo levantando su mano pretendiendo señalar a Carlisle—. _Está haciendo arreglos para que Ángela Weber, la secretaria de Edward, sea trasladada a Seattle para que los apoye_.

—Carlisle ya te dije que no puedo quedarme en esta ciudad, tenemos cosas con las que cumplir en Chicago…

—Y no te quedaras —lo corto Carlisle—. Tú también tienes programado un boleto en ese vuelvo. Tú, James y yo volvemos a Chicago.

—¡Estás loco! —dijo Newton exasperado.

—¿Perdón…? ¿Qué dices? Ahora también te atreves a faltarme el respeto —dijo Carlisle ya irritado.

Newton lo miro con rabia en su mirada, mientras comenzaba a medir cada palabra que le diría al patriarca.

—No he querido faltarte el respeto, es que si solo nosotros volvemos estamos dejando a la familia sola aquí, sin protección.

—La Policía de Seattle ya se encarga de eso.

—Pero eso es temporal, no podemos confiarnos solo de eso.

—Te repito que no se de tus planes o proyectos, pero yo he tomado mi decisión y mi familia también, tu veras que decides.

Newton respiró profundo. Estaba acostumbrando a que sus decisiones fueran obedecidas, cada decisión con respecto a la seguridad de los Cullen había pasado por sus manos durante los últimos años y lo enfurecía que Carlisle desafiara ahora toda la organización que había formado concienzudamente.

—Debo volver a Chicago —dijo entre dientes.

—Perfecto, entonces nos iremos el jueves a casa.

—Dejaré a James aquí —acoto finalmente.

—Newton.

—No puedo dejar a la familia desatendida —insistió.

—Haz lo que te parezca mejor.

Newton salió de la habitación de Carlisle junto con James que le pisaba los talones y una vez en el pasillo estrello uno de sus puños a la pared.

—Puta familia.

—No creí que me quedaría —hablo James.

—Te necesito aquí, necesito que vigiles a la familia, necesito saber todo lo que pase aquí, no puedo descuidarlos, tal vez ellos no quieran ser cuidados pero hay que hacerlo.

—Lo hare, no se preocupe.

—¿Porque simplemente ese hombre no se acuesta con ella y se olvida de sus ideas familiares? —se preguntó Newton.

—¿Victoria? No estoy seguro de que entre ellos exista realmente algo —dijo sin preocupaciones James.

—Tal vez que se acueste con esa puta sea lo mejor para todos. Los Cullen infieles son mejores de cuidar —dijo irónicamente Newton mientras seguía caminando por los pasillos del hotel.

…

~0~

…

El martes en la tarde las dos familias fueron informadas de que el Juez Reynolds requería de su presencia el miércoles a las 9 a.m. El Juez Reynolds fue específico en que los quería a "TODOS", incluyendo a Kate y a Garrett que estaba apoyando a Kate en todos los procesos legales que concernían a la niña. Paul estuvo totalmente indignado de que el Juez Reynolds no le permitiera asistir y quiso llamar al Juez para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Las Swan hicieron reparación de daños diciéndole a Paul que él era más necesario que nunca ya que si todos ellos estaban con el Juez, ¿quién se quedaría con Burbuja? Así que Paul quedo totalmente convencido de que su presencia al cuidado de la niña era simplemente " _vital_ ", palabras de Paul.

Fue así como todos ellos se presentaron la mañana siguiente muy puntuales en la Corte de Menores del Condado de King. El Juez había dejado órdenes a sus asistentes de que fueran trasladados todos a una sala y todos se fijaron en que esto era mucho más formal de lo que había sido la reunión anterior con el Juez Reynolds.

Tanya y Jasper estaban acostumbrados a los ambientes de las Cortes, pero este no era el ambiente en que se movía el resto de los Cullen. Charlie y Alistair se miraron a los ojos escrutando uno al otro también extrañados por las órdenes del Juez y ninguno de ellos tenía idea de los acontecimientos que se venían. Las únicas personas que parecían relajadas eran Esme y Renée que desde que se habían visto se habían abrazado y estaban cuchicheando una a la otra en medio de sonrisas.

La secretaria del Juez entro a la sala pidiendo silencio y que todos se pusieran de pie mientras decía.

—La Corte entra en sesión. Preside el Honorario Juez Reynolds.

Por una puerta lateral entro con su toga característica el Juez Reynolds, seguido por Kate y Garrett que fueron a las mesas del frente mientras el Juez tomaba asiento.

El Juez tomo su mazo **1** ***/*** y dio un golpe al estrado dándole un indicativo a la secretaria para que continuara.

—Caso Nro. 197096, Elizabeth Anne Cullen Evanson.

La sala se mantuvo en silencio mientras el Juez Reynolds se ajustaba sus gafas y abría el expediente que tenía delante de él.

—Pueden tomar asiento —dijo de manera solemne y todos allí obedecieron—. Doctora Campbell tengo entendido que ya tiene listo su informe preliminar con respecto a la menor.

—Sí, Su Señoría.

—Puede ilustrar a esta Corte.

Kate paso a relatar el encuentro de la niña con Edward y con todos los Cullen y las reacciones que ella había tenido con todos ellos. Acoto la falta de familiaridad de la niña con su grupo filial y hablo a favor de la cordialidad que ambas familias tenían en pro de la salud mental y física de la niña.

—¿Tiene usted alguna recomendación para esta corte Doctora Campbell? —la insto el Juez.

—Sí, Su Señoría. En mi opinión profesional la niña debe quedarse bajo el cuidado de los Swan.

—Nooooooo —grito Edward a toda la sala.

Se levantó de su asiento en un intento de llegar hasta el Juez pero rápidamente fue detenido por Emmett y Jasper que ya se encontraban a su lado. Mientras Esme le pedía a su hijo una y otra vez que se tranquilizara.

—Señoría no puede negarme a mi hija, no pueden hacerme esto —se giró hacia Kate y de manera agresiva le dijo—. Creí que deseabas lo mejor para mi hija, pero solo quieres que los Swan se la queden —dijo indignado.

El rostro de Kate no cambio mientras Garrett vigilaba los movimientos de Edward por si, en medio de su momento de dolor, pudiera pensar en atacarla.

—¡Señor Cullen, Señor Cullen! —grito muy fuertemente el Juez Reynolds mientras su mazo se estrellaba una y otra vez contra el estrado—. Si no se ha fijado los guardias de la Corte están listos para mandarlo a prisión si usted no se comporta. La Doctora Campbell debe terminar su exposición y luego "su Abogado" podrá dar los alegatos a estas opiniones —el Juez se quedó viendo muy severamente a Edward cuando Emmett y Jasper lo llevaron de nuevo a su asiento y le colocaron cada uno una mano sobre sus hombros.

—Doctora…

—Como decía Su Señoría, la niña debe quedarse bajo el cuidado de los Swan, esto deberá ser durante el periodo de adaptación de la niña con su familia natural, ósea, los Cullen, la niña podrá visitar la casa de su familia filial en la ciudad hasta que se acostumbre y no necesite la compañía de algún Swan.

—¿Casa en la ciudad? De qué coño está hablando —exploto Edward.

—Señor Cullen esta es la última advertencia —dijo el Juez—. Si oigo una sola palabra y más esas frases soeces dejare de tener consideración con usted. Campbell, explíquele a este hombre antes de que pierda la paciencia.

—Sí, Su Señoría —quiso apresurarse Kate—. He mantenido conversaciones con las Señoras Cullen y Swan y ellas ya están adaptando una casa en la ciudad donde los Cullen residirán.

Kate hizo una señal a Renée y Esme y ambas se levantaron de su asiento y se acercaron a Kate. Cuando Esme paso al lado de Edward lo miro con reproche y solo murmuro " _que falta de respeto_ ".

—Señora Swan, Señora Cullen —insto el Juez.

—Sí, Su Señoría —intervino Esme—. Con la ayuda de Renée… perdón la Señora Swan, hemos recorrido la ciudad en busca de una vivienda que se acomode a los requerimientos de nuestra familia y me place decir que la hemos encontrado.

—Su Señoría como puede ver —extendió Renée un folio con papeles y fotografías, que inmediatamente tomo la secretaria del Juez—. Hemos encontrado una casa adecuada que queda aproximadamente a 15 min. de la residencia Swan. De tal forma que la niña podrá ir de una casa a la otra en tiempo record.

Los Cullen y los Swan estaban más que sorprendidos con las palabras que estaban expresando Renée y Esme. Edward miro extrañado a su madre tratando de explicarse porque ella no le había hablado de esto y cuando aparto la vista de ella que aún se encontraba ante el Juez, pudo fijarse en las miradas de las chicas Swan que estaban llenas de reproche y hasta rabia, pero más importante aún pudo fijarse en la mirada de decepción que tenía Bella al negar con su cabeza una y otra vez.

—La Doctora Campbell había conversado conmigo de esta opción —aclaro el Juez—. Y yo no he estado muy conforme con todo y el comportamiento del Señor Cullen en esta Corte pone mucho más en duda que él mantenga el contacto con la niña.

—Su Señoría —intervino Esme—. Mi hijo ha sido un poco irreflexivo esta mañana, pero ese no es su comportamiento habitual, es un buen Padre y la familia sabe que él solo procurara el bienestar de la niña —Esme se giró a ver a Edward pero su mirada no mostraba la calidez que siempre le había dado a todos los miembros de la familia.

El Juez Reynolds se mantuvo en silencio al igual que toda la sala y después de varios minutos dijo:

—Doctora Campbell, voy a ir en contra de mis deseos y seguiré con su sugerencia, espero no estar equivocado —el Juez anoto ciertos datos en el expediente y luego dijo: —Es la decisión de esta Corte que Elizabeth Anne Cullen Evanson tenga visitas frecuentes a la casa de la familia Cullen en la ciudad de Seattle, la niña podrá pasar con los Cullen un tiempo ilimitado pero seguirá bajo el cuidado y la vigilancia de la familia Swan, seguiremos al pendiente de los informes que la Doctora Campbell proporcione a esta Corte y en cuanto a usted Señor Cullen, esta Corte "recomienda" que asista lo antes posible a un grupo de manejo de la ira, lo antes posible.

El Juez golpeo su mazo una vez más en el estrado mientras su secretario pedía a todos en la sala que se pusieran de pie y el Juez se retiraba.

Mientras un asombrado Edward veía irse al Juez, Renée abrazaba a Kate y la felicitaba por su buen trabajo, mientras Esme agradecía a Kate por su ayuda mientras estrechaba cariñosamente su mano y se giraba para salir de la sala sin mirar a Edward mientras camina por el pasillo.

Carlisle y Alice fueron detrás de Esme mientras ambos respiraban fuertemente al mirar a Edward.

Renée, Kate y Garrett se reunieron con los Swan y fueron abandonando sus asientos hacia la salida mientras Edward pudo ver los ojos de Tanya que lo taladraban con rabia. Bella evito volver a mirar a Edward, su comportamiento fue inexplicable para ella, jamás había visto a Edward comportarse de manera tan violenta y mucho menos delante de Burbuja. ¿Podía el ser así de manera natural? ¿Había fingido durante todo este tiempo?

Cuando la mayoría se habían retirado de la sala, solo Edward, Emmett, Alistair y Jasper permanecían. Los rostros de los hombres eran sombríos y miraban con reproche a Edward.

—Ahora soy el malo, es eso lo que piensan, ¿qué hubieras hecho tú? —increpo dirigiéndose a Jasper.

Su amigo lo miro muy seriamente y contesto.

—Ciertamente no hubiera hecho un espectáculo delante del Juez.

—Ni me hubiera abalanzado sobre la mujer que puede influenciar al Juez para evitar o no que vea a mi hija —dijo Emmett con voz plana.

—Has tenido mucha suerte de que el Juez Reynolds no se haya molestado más, sino estarías en prisión en este instante —aclaro Jasper.

—Y también has tenido suerte de que Garrett no te rompiera la cara por haber amenazado a su novia, yo lo hubiera hecho si fuera él, así que no te extrañe si lo encontramos afuera —acoto Alistair.

—¿Porque Mamá no me dijo nada de esto? —se quejó Edward.

—No lo sé, pero este no era el lugar para cuestionar nada. La impresión que has dejado en el Juez ha sido espantosa —Jasper dejó caer sus hombros en desconsuelo—. Debo tratar de hablar con Garrett y Kate, veré si no se han ido de la Corte y espero que tengan ánimos de conversar.

Jasper abandono la sala dejando allí a sus tres amigos.

—La he cagado ¿verdad? —Edward dijo sin más.

—Y en grande —dijeron sus dos amigos.

…

~0~

…

Una vez que los amigos salieron de la sala Edward quiso ir al hotel a hablar directamente con su madre. Alistair le corto el camino y lo llevo directamente a la recepción de la Corte donde un grupo de voluntarios inscribían a las personas para diversos grupos de ayuda. Alistair señalo a Edward el grupo de manejo de la ira y Edward a regañadientes agrego su nombre a la planilla mientras una chica amablemente le entrego los folletos de las secciones del grupo.

El Volvo V90 alquilado de Edward lo esperaba en el estacionamiento de la Corte y junto a él un muy serio Detective Black asintió ante los amigos y se desvió hasta un auto que lo esperaba unos puestos más allá. Las noticias habían corrido rápidamente y Edward supuso que al Detective no le había gustado lo que paso en la Corte.

Cuando Edward llego al Fairmont se reencontró en la recepción con Jasper que ya había llegado de su posible encuentro con Campbell y McPherson. Ambos cruzaron miradas y se dirigieron a los ascensores al piso 7 donde estaba la habitación de los padres de Edward.

Al tocar la puerta quien le abrió fue Alice, esta miro a su hermano que presidia a los chicos en la puerta y al verlo solo giro su rostro una y otra vez en negación.

—¡No soy el malo en todo esto! —grito Edward entrando en la habitación de sus padres.

—Edward no voy a tolerar que levantes la voz aquí, debes tener un poco de respeto ante todo esto —Carlisle se mostró indignado.

—Fui a esa Corte sin saber absolutamente nada, me engañaron antes de llegar allí, pude haber reaccionado de otra manera si hubiera sido advertido. ¡Mamá tenía que haber hablado conmigo! —culmino diciendo la frase entre dientes.

—No podía decir nada porque nada de lo que se dijo en la Corte era seguro. Renée y yo hemos pasado todas estas tardes recorriendo la ciudad para buscar un lugar adecuado donde la familia pudiera quedarse y más importante aún, un lugar en donde la niña estuviera segura y pudiera sentirse cómoda.

—Pudiste decirme —insistió Edward.

—Desde que hablamos con Kate, hace dos días, ella ha pasado todo el tiempo posible tratando de convencer al Juez Reynolds de que aceptara su proposición.

—¿El Juez no quería esto? —intervino Emmett.

—No, el Juez ha tenido la impresión desde el principio de que Edward solo ha querido entorpecer todos los procedimientos.

—¿Qué? —dijo Edward indignado.

—Cuando te negaste a realizar la prueba de ADN el Juez Reynolds pensó que estaban haciendo perder dinero al Estado al involucrarlos en un caso infantil y que a él le hacías perder el tiempo. Kate no ha hecho más que procurar el cambio de opinión del Juez y todos sus esfuerzos casi se vienen abajo el día de hoy con tu actuación en la Corte.

—Cuantas veces tengo que repetir que es mi hija, que más debo decir para tomar a mi hija y llevármela a casa. Voy a terminar por pensar que Didyme tenía razón y que con dinero esto se hubiera arreglado hace tiempo.

Todos en la sala no podían creer que Edward, que siempre había defendido la forma de vida de los Cullen en contra de las manipuladoras actuaciones de Didyme, la defendiera en este instante.

—Razón tiene el Juez de mandarte a terapia, desde el secuestro no eres tú mismo —acoto Alice.

—Secuestraron a mi hija, que crees que me ha pasado desde entonces —refuto Edward.

—Todos hemos sufrido con el secuestro Edward —intervino Carlisle—. Pero no nos hemos dejado llevar por nuestras emociones como tú lo has hecho.

Edward ocupo uno de los sillones de la habitación y puso su cabeza entre sus manos mientras no comprendía como toda su familia se ponía en su contra.

—He hablado con Kate y Garrett —intervino Jasper—. Siguen apoyando las opciones que le manifestaron al Juez.

—Qué vergüenza —se quejó Esme—. No sé cómo darle la cara a Kate, no puedo creer que te hayas comportado de esa forma. Después de todo lo que esa chica ha hecho por nosotros.

—No lo sabía —se defendió Edward.

—¿Y eso te justifica? —lo corto Esme—. Kate y Garrett no han hecho más que apoyarnos y tu comportamiento los debe tener arrepentidos de ese apoyo y eso es solo la punta de iceberg.

—La punta del iceberg —repitió.

—Sí, que crees que están pensando los Swan en este momento, como le damos la cara ahora a Renée que me ha ayudado tanto, al Jefe que lo único que ha procurado es nuestra seguridad y la de Elizabeth. Kate es casi una más de las Swan y todas las chicas Swan deben estar ofendidas con tu actitud, quien sabe que estará pensando Bella en cuanto a tu actitud y si tenga miedo ahora de que te acerques a Burbuja.

—Si tengo que juzgar por la mirada que llevaba Tanya, ella querrá sacarte los ojos —Alice enfatizo—. Y no tengo dudas de que sería capaz.

—Creo que vas a tener que empezar de nuevo con esta gente, primo —agrego Alistair—. Y esta vez hacer todas las cosas bien.

…

~0~

…

Una muy apenada Esme llamo aquella tarde a Renée disculpándose una y otra vez por el comportamiento de su hijo. Renée desestimo todas sus palabras mientras le decía que entendía todo por lo que había pasado Edward desde que secuestraron a Burbuja.

Sus hijas, Charlie, Kate, Garrett y hasta Paul la miraban con asombro mientras ella expresaba estas palabras a Esme y miro a toda su familia con ojos severos.

—Entonces nos veremos mañana, no te preocupes, podemos ir a la casa y desde allí elegir lo que compraremos, tengo miles de ideas —expreso alegremente y rato después corto la llamada.

—Encima la ayudaras con la supuesta casa —Tanya se indignó.

—Claro Muñequita, necesitan toda la ayuda posible antes de que Burbuja vaya a visitarlos por primera vez.

—Visitarlos, no podemos llevar a Burbuja con ese hombre —manifestó Rosalie.

—Es su Padre y tiene derechos, ¿no es así Charlie?

El bigote de Charlie se movió de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para responder a su esposa.

—Tiene derechos, sí. Pero ese comportamiento…

—Entiendo a Edward —intervino Kate, asombrando a todos en el salón de la Casa Swan.

—¿Queeeee? Pero si se te fue encima Santita, si no es por los gorilas tal vez te hubiera golpeado —dijo Paul con su mejor cara de asombro.

—Edward ha pasado los días más estresantes de su vida, no crean que no paso por su mente el hecho de que su hija pudo morir en manos de quien sabe quién. Toda esa frustración no ha sido sacada de él, el Juez Reynolds acertó al mandarlo a terapia, es lo mejor para él.

—¿Y eso lo justifica? —Tanya seguía mirando a su amiga con asombro.

—No, pero sigo pensando que en todo esto la víctima no ha sido solo la niña, también lo han sido los Cullen, alguien quiso hacerles el mayor daño posible y resulta que actuar en contra de Burbuja dio en el clavo.

—Deja ver si entiendo, Santita. ¿Estás sugiriendo que debemos darle una segunda oportunidad a los Cullen? —trato de aclarar Tanya con una de sus perfectas cejas levantadas.

—No, en realidad lo que quiere decir Kate es que de una vez por todas deben bajar sus defensas contra los Cullen. Lo que le ha pasado a Edward el día de hoy es un hecho aislado, mientras todos los Cullen solo han demostrado su deseo de que la niña este bien. Si Edward consigue ayuda, algo como esto no volverá a pasar. Y más importante aún, Kate y yo creemos que es el momento de que la niña vuelva a la normalidad junto con los Cullen, es lo que debe ser. Ellos no son los malos aquí, son tan victimas como la niña —aclaro a todos Garrett.

Cuando las palabras de Garrett terminaron las hermanas dirigieron su mirada hacia Bella. Ella iba a ser la persona que más extrañaría a la niña cuando los Cullen se la llevaran y no sabían cómo iba a reaccionar ella cuando la niña ya no estuviera con los Swan.

—¿Eso crees Kate? Aún con él comportándose así, ¿crees que es lo mejor para Burbuja? —pregunto Bella.

—Si Enana, el de hoy no era el verdadero Edward Cullen, tú lo has tratado mejor que yo y sabes que no es así —Bella asintió ante las palabras de Kate, realmente esa no era la persona que Bella había conocido.

La violencia que vio hoy en la Corte no era la actitud de Edward en la normalidad, nunca se había comportado así con su hija y jamás había mostrado esa actitud con Bella y su familia. Pero Bella temía que solo fuera una fachada, lo mismo que había hecho Eric en el pasado.

Cuando Kate noto los miedos de Bella tomo su mano y le dijo:

—No todo son iguales, no creo que Edward sea igual a él —Tanya susurro " _otra vez el dolor en el culo_ "—. Tienes que aprender a confiar en los Cullen y… también debes aprender a dejarla ir —haciendo alusión a Burbuja.

Bella respiro profundamente una y otra vez y mirando a todos en aquel salón dijo:

—Si es lo mejor para Burbuja, lo hare…

…

~0~

…

Al día siguiente la curiosidad pudo con todas las Swan. Cuando Renée dijo que visitaría la casa que habían adquirido los Cullen, todas ellas se anotaron para conocer la casa. Bella preparo a Burbuja para la visita con su familia, no sabía si se encontraría en la casa con Edward y no sabía si estaba preparada para volverlo a ver, pero se dijo a si misma que si de verdad estaba comprometida con el bienestar de Burbuja estos eran pasos que debía seguir.

La casa del 652 W Galer St. **2** ***/*** , estaba ubicada a unos 3 min. en auto u 11 min. caminando, en la misma zona de Queen Anne Hill que Renée tanto amaba. La casa construida desde la década de 1900 estaba separada de la calzada por unas escalinatas. Cuando las Swan pudieron contemplarla plenamente les encanto el porche techado que esta tenia y los jardines que parecían estar bien cuidados. Esme las recibió en la puerta y Renée no dudo en darle un fuerte abrazo mostrándole que nada había cambiado entre ellas. Alice estaba en casa tomando nota de las dimensiones y maravillada por el hermoso piso de madera que parecía estar en toda la casa.

Burbuja sonrió ampliamente al ver a Esme y estiro su manita en señal de que quería tocarla. Bella no pudo resistirse a los deseos de la nena y se dirigió hasta Esme para dejar a la niña en sus manos. Mientras Alice aprovecho el momento para fijarse en la reacción de Bella ante su presencia y cuando no vio que le pusiera mala cara sonrió y abrazo a Bella mientras esta le devolvió el abrazo con las mismas ganas.

Tanya y Rosalie que se habían quedado rezagadas en la puerta solo pudieron fijarse en la tercera mujer que ocupaba la casa y que era desconocida para ellas. Esme al fijarse en las chicas quiso presentar a la chica que estaba en la sala.

—Esta es Ángela, es la secretaria de Edward y llego anoche para ayudarnos con todos los negocios que estamos acordando en la ciudad.

La chica alta de cabello color marrón claro con líneas color miel y ojos marrones, asintió hacia los asistentes de manera cordial.

—Estoy a la orden para ayudarlos en todo. Ya vieron la casa, es hermosa, estoy encantada.

Todas las chicas comenzaron a recorrer la casa y mientras lo hacían Ángela fue tomando nota de todas las sugerencias que Esme, Renée y Alice daban. Al terminar el recorrido se quedaron en el patio de la casa donde el espacio lleno de césped muy verde llamo la atención de la niña y jalo la mano de Bella para que ambas terminaran sentadas en la grama. Todas las chicas Swan viendo el entusiasmo de la niña al quedarse en ese lugar decidieron que podían hacer un picnic improvisado y Ángela se ofreció a ir a hacer las compras para que todas disfrutaran de una comida, pero las gemelas Swan se negaron más si aceptaron el ofrecimiento de Alice para acompañarlas y así conocer los alrededores.

Cuando todas ellas estaban en el auto Alice dijo:

—Es bueno que Ángela este aquí, es la secretaria más eficiente que Edward ha tenido y sé que podrá ayudarnos mucho. Bueno… la prefiero mil veces a ella que a Victoria, la secretaria de Papá, ella tiene algo que jamás me ha gustado.

Rosalie que estaba en el auto de copiloto miro a Alice en el asiento de atrás.

—No conozco a la tal Victoria, así que llevare por ti, aunque esa Ángela…

—¿Qué? —le insistió su hermana.

—Nada, solo son cosas mías.

…

~0~

…

Esa misma mañana Edward se comunicó con Garrett suplicando reunirse con él y Kate, para hablar de lo sucedido el día anterior. Garrett fue algo seco al responder a las peticiones de Edward, pero prometió hablar con Kate a ver si su agenda le permitía una reunión con él. Una hora más tarde Garrett llamo a Edward para decir que podían hablar poco después del almuerzo en Cherry Street Coffee House en el 103 Cherry St. a solo unas cuadras de la Corte, donde servían el Moca Caramelo preferido de Garrett y Kate.

Edward entro al Cherry un poco después de las 3 p.m. y pudo ver que Garrett y Kate ocupaban una de las mesas del lado izquierdo justo antes de las grandes butacas de color rojo vino que decoraban el lugar. Mientras Garrett y Kate ocuparon la butaca de madera de espalda a la pared, Edward saludo y ocupo la silla oscura de madera para mantenerse de frente a ellos y de espaldas al pequeño pasillo que separaba las mesas.

—Muchas gracias por acceder a esta reunión —dijo Edward.

—Señor Cullen —lo saludo Kate.

—Hemos vuelto a las formalidades —respiro fuertemente Edward—. Entiendo, sé que ha sido mi culpa.

—Sabemos que no ha superado todas las tensiones que se han producido últimamente —Garrett dijo en su apoyo.

—Tal vez el Juez tenga razón y necesite ayuda para superar todo lo que ha pasado, pero nada justifica mi arrebato de ayer. Le debo una disculpa al Jefe Swan y a su familia. Pero más que todo le debo una disculpa Doctora Campbell, mi comportamiento no es aceptable. No debí reaccionar así. Mi familia me ha hecho ver que mis sentimientos están interfiriendo en mi comportamiento y debo aceptar que tienen razón.

»Sé que debo pedir mil disculpas a los Swan, pero es contra ustedes que reaccione de la peor manera. Y no tengo palabras para disculparme. Solo les suplico que no asuman que soy el hombre que vieron ayer.

—No asumimos nada Señor Cullen, sabemos que no era usted mismo —aclaro Garrett.

—Edward —lo llamo Kate y Edward esbozo una sonrisa tranquila por primera vez en varias horas—. No voy a hacer juicios malsanos sobre ti, pero te toca volver a probar la clase de hombre que eres.

—Lo hare, lo prometo Kate, no van a arrepentirse de darme una segunda oportunidad.

.

…

…

 **1** ***/*** El Mallete o Mazo, no es usado en muchos de nuestros países latinoamericanos, pero es una costumbre entre las Cortes Estadounidenses. La palabra viene del francés "maillete", que quiere decir martillo o mazo, aunque hay una vertiente que habla del mazo del Juez en alusión a "majestad", aludiendo por supuesto a la majestad del juez en una corte.

 **2** ***/*** Una vez más, mis búsquedas en google map, si quieren ver la casa pueden pasar por mi perfil.

…

…

¿Qué tal la reacción de Edward? ¿Comprensible? No olviden que acaba de pasar por un hecho traumático, que por su mente debieron pasar miles de cosas horribles que pudieron pasarle a su hija y que él solo quiere tenerla cerca. Necesita ayuda y comprensión, espero que la obtenga.

 **LeoniLilzBlackAngel** : Hola, te puse a pensar en los malos ¿verdad? Esa es una de mis intenciones en este Fic, que los malos estuvieran en la mira de todos, saber quién es culpable para caerle encima y castigarlo. Me encanta tu manera de pensar y voy a continuar para que sigas sacando más conclusiones.

 **Torposoplo12** : Gracias por escribir, aquí está el siguiente. Estoy tratando de montar dos a la semana y estoy cumpliendo.

 **Mar91** : Gracias por volver a escribir. Paul es uno de mis personajes más queridos, mi hermana no paraba de reír cuando lo incluía y su forma de ser continuara para encantarnos a todos.

 **Guest** : Seguimos con la unión o desunión de las familias. Gracias por estar allí.

 **Yoliki** : ¿Te volví a confundir? Los malos son así, nos tratan de engañar, fingiendo que son buenos o son tannn malos que no pueden evitar mostrarse tal cual.

…

…

.


	13. Do Ut Des

**Disclaimer** : Tengo que aclarar que los personajes no son míos, como todos saben, pertenecen a la mente prodigiosa de la Sra. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos, intentando que ese juego los entretenga a ustedes.

Este Fic está dedicado a mi hermana Carolina, mi mejor y mayor crítica, un ejemplo en mi vida, gracias por tus buenas ideas, eres "mundial" y te amo por eso y más.

…

 **Fin de Semana de Verdades. Ahora conoceremos los miedos, las culpas, los secretos, las verdades a flote para todos ustedes.**

…

.

 **Capítulo 13**

.

 **Do Ut Des**

.

… _There'll be sad songs to make you cry_

 _Love songs often do._

 _They can touch the heart of someone new_

 _Saying I love you._

.

 _Habrán canciones tristes que te harán llorar_

 _Las canciones de amor muchas veces lo hacen_

 _Ellas pueden tocar el corazón de alguien nuevo_

 _Diciendo, te quiero_ …

.

 **There'll Be Sad Songs – Billy Ocean**

.

.

Durante las siguientes semanas la vida de los Cullen y los Swan entro en una conveniente rutina. Con toda la información que la policía había recabado de los secuestradores y sin encontrar ningún tipo de conexión que los vinculara a terceros, Charlie y su equipo dieron por terminados los operativos de seguridad para las dos familias.

Kate seguía llamando una que otra noche a la Casa Swan y cuando Tanya cerraba la llamada proclamaba " _Kate duerme aquí esta noche_ " y sus hermanas asentían comprendiendo que Kate jamás iría a su casa esa noche, sino que iría con Garrett. Rosalie había vuelto a su consulta diaria en el OBCC y a escaparse misteriosamente algunas noches. Tanya se involucró en un caso de una mujer abusada que había asesinado a su esposo y con quien sintió empatía en cuanto pudo constatar las cicatrices físicas que su marido le había dejado. Y Bella, cuyo primer libro para adultos había sido un rotundo éxito había tenido que viajar hasta California para una firma de libros y sorprender a todos, principalmente a Paul, presentándose en el famoso programa de Ellen DeGeneris.

Embry, el novio de Paul –que se había ausentado de la ciudad por un par de meses por unos negocios familiares–, fue corriendo a la Casa Swan para hablar con Rosalie de la salud mental de su novio. Embry –cuya familia aún no entendía en su totalidad que un hombre que siempre había sido el epitome de la seriedad, fuera gay– pensaba que todas esas "historias raras" que le había contado Paul eran producto de su loca imaginación. Pero cuando Rosalie le confirmo, sin exageraciones, que lo dicho por Paul era cierto, Embry solo pudo decir " _Dios mío, él estará hablando de HBO y de las Swan el resto de su vida_ ".

Renée, Alice y Esme se encargaron de comprar todo lo necesario para que la Casa Cullen de Seattle tuviera el mismo ambiente acogedor que tenía la Casa Cullen en Chicago. Burbuja y su padre volvieron a verse en innumerables ocasiones y Bella nunca más había visto esa actitud violenta que Edward había mostrado en la Corte. Renée se había encargado de reunir muchas veces a ambas familias a fin de que los lazos de amistad se mantuvieran en el tiempo.

Edward comenzó a asistir a las sesiones del manejo de la ira y se dio cuenta que los ejercicios de relajación que su terapista recomendaba le habían ayudado en más de una ocasión. Carlisle había viajado ya en varias ocasiones entre Chicago y Seattle y su asistente Victoria lo había acompañado más de una vez a la ciudad, para disgusto de Alice que aún no la soportaba. James por su parte nunca había dejado la ciudad, los Cullen aún no se explicaban cómo es que en el momento menor esperado podían divisar su auto o a él mismo en alguna parte en donde alguno de ellos estuviera.

Los Cullen y Emmett también encontraron una oficina para la M. y C. Designs que servía de base de operaciones en la ciudad. Alistair por su parte se había contactado con su compañero Sam del FBI y le había solicitado a sus superiores el cambio de servicios fuera de la ciudad de los vientos, quería estar cerca de su familia –aunque con sus misiones había recorrido medio país– era lo que Alistair más deseaba.

Desear… La palabra se repitió en la mente de Alistair una y otra vez, mientras que la imagen de Tanya bailaba de un lado a otro de sus memorias.

Tanya era un gran reto y sabía que esa era una de las razones por las cuales conquistar a esa chica le atraía más que nada. El joven representante de la Ley la había invitado a cenar, almorzar y desayunar en más de una oportunidad y Tanya se había negado en cada una de las veces. Le mando arreglos florales a su oficina en la Fiscalía y a la Casa Swan, que Tanya siempre devolvía y hasta le había enviado un paquete enorme y variado de Seattle Chocolates **1** ***/*** –que Tanya no devolvió y que disfrutaron todas las Swan– que solo hizo que Tanya le mandara una nota que decía " _Deja de molestar_ ".

Pero Alistair no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Y fue así como convenció a su primo y a su amigo para poner una emboscada a Tanya.

Los planes de Alistair incluían una "supuesta cena familiar" donde estaban invitadas las chicas Swan, mientras Carlisle y Esme habían hecho planes para viajar a Chicago, junto con Alice y Jasper.

Cuando las hermanas Swan se despidieron de sus padres para ir a la Casa Cullen, Tanya propuso que llevaran su auto y mientras Bella acepto gustosa para no manejar, Rosalie dijo que antes tenía que buscar algo para llevarles y tomo su BMW rojo y se dirigió en dirección contraria a la Casa Cullen.

Bella y Tanya vieron su auto partir y ambas arquearon sus perfectamente cejas depiladas en signo de interrogación. Cuando ambas se pusieron en marcha y finalmente tocaron el timbre de la Casa Cullen un Alistair vestido de manera informal les dio la bienvenida.

—Chicas, que bueno es ver sus hermosos rostros.

—Qué hombre tan meloso por favor —dijo Tanya rodando los ojos.

—Quien dice que lo meloso no es romántico mi chica sexy —refuto.

Tanya bufo ante sus palabras y ambas hermanas recorrieron el salón en busca de los demás miembros de la familia. Se sorprendieron al ver en el salón solo a Edward que igual que su primo estaba vestido con ropa informal y les regalaba a ambas la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—¿Dónde están Esme y Carlisle? —pregunto Bella.

—¿Eso mismo me estaba preguntando yo? —acoto Tanya.

—Antes de que empieces a disparar y a gritar que te hemos engañado, déjame explicarte —dijo Alistair.

—¿Nos engañaste para venir? ¿Eso quiere decir que Esme y Carlisle no están?

—Ni Alice ni Jasper, lo confesamos y ni des un paso más hacia atrás —dijo Edward, mientras se apresuraba bloqueando la salida de Bella.

—Tú también vas a huir —Alistair dijo refiriéndose a Tanya—. Como lo has hecho durante semanas.

—¿Me estas llamando cobarde?

—Jamás, eres la más valiente de las Swan, quien ha dicho lo contrario, y por eso mientras Edward se lleva a Bella a las mazmorras del sótano, yo te llevare afuera donde vamos a poder hablar, "al fin" —dijo guiándola por la casa hasta el patio trasero.

Mientras que escuchaban a Bella decirle a Edward.

—Mazmorra, ¿hay mazmorra?

Tanya se quedó en la puerta que daba al patio trasero y luego se volvió a Alistair mientras decía:

—¿Afuera? Sabes que hace frio afuera, ¿no?

—Todo lo tengo arreglado chica sexy.

Alistair la llevo hacia un grupo de sofás oscuros que estaban al fondo del patio trasero y la sentó colocándole una manta encima mientras encendía el fuego de una barbacoa frente a ellos.

—¿Manta Térmica?

—Uju —dijo distraído mientras seguía en su labor.

Ella miro hacia un lado donde había varios aperitivos, una botella de champán y un grupo de marshmallow en un trincho, listos para ser llevados al fuego.

—¿Hace cuánto que planeaste esto?

—Soy un hombre previsivo.

—Lo que eres es un pichón de seductor, pero conmigo no será fácil. No soy de tu lista de chicas.

—¿Siempre te quejas de todo?

—Cuando se trata de gente como tú, sí.

—Ufsss eso dolió. Que tenemos los Cullen que nunca te hemos gustado.

—Cuando se conoce a gente como Demetri ya no te dan ganas de conocer a ningún otro Cullen.

Alistair se giró lentamente dándole la cara a Tanya mientras pregunto:

—¿Conociste a Demetri?

—Sí, estuvimos juntos en el primer año de NYU.

Alistair cerró sus ojos fuertemente y luego los abrió para mirar a Tanya y decir:

—Supongo que después de conocerlo a él tendría que hacer muchos puntos para que pudieras olvidar que su familia es cercana a la mía.

Tanya encogió sus hombros, como si eso no tuviera importancia.

—No todos los hombres somos iguales Tanya.

—Lo sé —dijo Tanya con clara convicción.

—Y no todos los Cullen son Demetri.

—Mmmmm eso no lo sé, algunos dices que todo está en la genética.

—Entonces me salvo de ese renglón, ya que mis primos Cullen son los de Hyde Park.

Tanya arrugo su nariz en señal de no entender.

—Es una historia larga, que algún día te contare —Alistair se quedó mirándola mientras se fijaba como el fuego iluminaba su rostro y hacia brillar su cabellera rubio fresa. Se acercó al sofá al lado de Tanya y mirándola dijo: —Por fin puedo ver bien tus ojos, ¿son violeta verdad? —pregunto Alistair.

—Mi carnet de conducir dice "azul" —replico Tanya.

Alistair soltó una gran carcajada, le encantaba la irreverencia de esta chica.

Tanya arqueo una de sus perfectas cejas mientras él dejaba de reír. Ella también podía mirar a sus ojos ahora, eran grises, intensos y hermosos, algo que no podía pasar por alto con facilidad, pero él se estaba burlando de ella y definitivamente no le gustaba eso, así que le dijo irónicamente:

—Me encanta divertirte.

—Oh chica sexy, no importa lo difícil que me lo pongas voy a seguir insistiendo —Tanya bufo ante su respuesta—. Oye si es cierto eso que dices, eso de la sangre y los genes, estaría hablando con una Policía y no con una Abogada, tu hubieras seguido los pasos de… como le dice Paul, " _Jefe Papi_ ", y él estaría más que orgulloso de su nena.

—Papá está orgullo de todas sus hijas, sigamos sus pasos o no.

—¿Y qué te decidió a no ser mujer policía? —pregunto Alistair.

—No me veo tan sexy en el uniforme —dijo Tanya mientras se acercaba y le susurraba al oído, decidiéndose a ser coqueta, la ocasión lo ameritaba—. Y así no podrías haberte comido mi culo con los ojos, sé que te gusta lo que ves —dejándolo boquiabierto—. Cazador, cazado —sonrió la chica—. No sé bien eso de la genética, ¿eres tú igual a tu Padre?

—No lo sé, jamás lo conocí.

—Lo siento —dijo Tanya consternada—. No debí entrometerme.

—No, no te preocupes, hace mucho que no me molesta hablar de ello. Mi Madre fue madre soltera, jamás supe quién era él, pero de alguna manera no lo necesite, tenía a Carlisle.

—Él es tu tío político, ¿no? —confirmo—. Es Esme quien es tu tía.

—Sí, Esme es la hermana de mi Madre, pero Carlisle y mi familia se conocían desde que eran niños, cuando mi Madre salió embarazada tía Esme la apoyo en todo y Carlisle también.

—Por eso son tan cercanos entonces.

—Sí, fuimos cercanos, y más aún cuando mi Madre murió —Tanya arrugo la frente e hizo una mueca con su boca, no le gustaban las historias tristes—. Tranquila, también eso está superado, sucedió cuando tenía 11, fue cáncer de mama… y desde entonces los Cullen han cuidado de mí, nunca me han dejado solo, aún en los momentos difíciles.

—¿Hubo más momentos difíciles? —pregunto la chica con curiosidad.

—Mmmm si, un poco… y de allí es que viene mi vida en el FBI.

Tanya lo miro mientras escudriñaba sus ojos claros.

—De días difíciles al FBI, citare a Paul, " _esto es mejor que HBO_ ".

Alistair volvió a reír mientras servía una copa de champán y se la ofrecía a Tanya, como también algunos aperitivos que estaban en la mesa que había preparado.

—No fue mi primera opción, es más, jamás pensé en terminar del "lado correcto de Ley" —Tanya volvió a arquear su ceja mientras él contaba—. A los 16 años era un chico confundido. Bueno… realmente todos a los 16 estamos un poco confundidos. Estaba en el equipo de fútbol americano de mi Instituto, era popular y… un gran inepto.

Tanya soltó una carcajada por la forma en que Alistair estaba contando su historia.

—Tenía un grupo de amigos que solo se la pasaba molestando, nos habían mandado un montón de veces a detención, el Director estaba más que cansado de nosotros, pero nuestro entrenador siempre nos sacaba de problemas, éramos sus estrellas. Con el tiempo las chanzas infantiles fueron cambiando, muchos chicos empezaron a realizar sus bromas no solo dentro sino fuera del Instituto y de un momento a otro éramos el azote de los alrededores.

»Los chicos conocieron a otros chicos y de un día a otro estábamos involucrados en una pandilla donde el alcohol y la droga se movían por todas partes. Yo prefería el alcohol a la droga, porque cuando la consumía no tenía tan buen rendimiento en el fútbol y eso hubiera alertado a mis tíos. Con el tiempo nos fuimos involucrando en pequeños robos en la zona y cuando me di cuenta estaba metido en una celda por intentar robar una licorería.

Tanya escuchaba atentamente el relato sin pronunciar palabra, tratando de imaginar a un pequeño Alistair descarriado y seguramente inseguro de su lugar en el mundo después de haber perdido a sus padres. Él había dicho que lo había superado, pero Tanya creía que nadie superaba totalmente la pérdida de sus padres. Ella tenía recuerdos borrosos de su madre biológica, a veces no sabía si solo eran inducidos por todo cuanto le habían contado de ella o eran realmente fracciones que había guardado su mente. Le gustaba pensar que aquella risa calidad que se colaba en la imagen de su madre cada vez que la recordaba era realmente su risa y no solo su imaginación.

—¿Fuiste a una correccional? —pregunto.

—No, en realidad me encontré con un oficial del FBI que estaba haciendo el seguimientos de la pandilla y de sus posibles conexiones con una banda mucho más organizaba. Él estaba tras esa conexión pues parecía que la organización estaba agrupando pequeña pandillas para delinquir por ellos y luego ellos se llevaban las ganancias de las ventas que estas pandillas podían darles con la venta de drogas y alcohol ilegal.

»Cuando me pidió que le hablara de los contactos de la pandilla con estas bandas me negué, pero una sola noche en una celda con otro grupo de delincuentes me hizo cambiar de opinión —dijo con una mueca como sonrisa—. Era un crio y me dio miedo terminar peor que aquella noche. Este agente hablo con Esme y con Carlisle, así que acordaron enviarme a un campo juvenil que ayudaba a los chicos "confundidos" como yo y eso ayudo a que cambiara mi conducta.

—¿Y solo saliste de allí y quisiste ser Agente? —Tanya quería saber.

—Nop, no fue todo tan sencillo, si cambie la actitud y si mejoro todo, tanto que pude obtener una beca en la Universidad por medio del fútbol, me iba bien, o eso creía yo. Me uní a un grupo de vigilancia universitaria, era un grupo que se encargaba de la seguridad interna de varias fraternidades y eso me hacía sentir bien. Un día mientras hacia una ronda nocturna vi a un chico que estaba comprando drogas, conocía al chico así que espere a que terminara la compra y me acerque para confrontarlo y mientras hablaba con él, el comprador se presentó detrás de mí y me llamo por mi nombre.

—¿Te conocía? —se asombró Tanya.

—Sí, era uno de los chicos que pertenecían a mi vieja pandilla, dijo que no podía interferir en su negocio, como también había intervenido antes en la pandilla. Me amenazo y me dijo que no volviera a cruzarme en su camino. Creí que eso terminaría allí en cuanto él se giró y se fue, pero después de unos pasos se giró de nuevo y me disparo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Solo me dio un tiro pero fue suficiente. Me disparo en el hombro, en mi brazo de lanzar.

—Oh por favor, eso es horrible.

—Sí, lo fue. Tuve muchos meses de terapia para poder recuperar la movilidad y volver a tener el brazo con total utilidad —dijo mientras estiraba y encogía su brazo derecho—. Pero era tarde para la beca, ya la había perdido.

—Debió ser difícil, no puedo imaginar cómo es que saliste adelante.

—La lesión me dio una lección de constancia y paciencia, debo agradecer por eso —dijo mientras su ojos parecían mirar a algún lugar muy lejos de allí—. Pero cuando estaba en la terapia volví a encontrarme con el Agente que me había ayudado cuando era joven, después supe que cada pocos meses llamaba a casa y se enteraba de mis progresos gracias a mis tíos, mientras estaba allí me propuso que me preparara para presentar los exámenes físicos y psicológicos en el Buro y me aseguro que si podía pasarlos él me recomendaría. Eso fue lo que me impulso, seis meses después estaba presentando las pruebas y lo demás es historia.

—Por Dios, Paul tiene razón, estas historias están de cotufas y refresco, todas son de película.

Alistair volvió a reírse a carcajadas, solo esta chica podía voltear una situación tensa a algo que lo hiciera reír.

—No tengo cotufas, pero tenemos marshmallow.

Dijo mientras le ofrecía uno de los trinchos ya preparado con unas almohaditas y puso entre ambos la bolsa de marshmallow mientras volvía a llenar una vez más las copas de champán.

—Nunca respondiste a mi pregunta —dijo Alistair.

—¿Cuál pregunta? —dijo Tanya extrañada.

—Te pregunte porque no te convertiste en policía finalmente —replico él.

—Mmmm eso —dijo, fingiendo no darle importancia al asunto.

—Es algo que no te gusta contar, ¿no es cierto? —dijo Alistair, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Tanya se preguntó cómo es que ese hombre podía ver cosas en ella que muchos jamás habían podido ver. Mientras Alistair estaba internamente asombrado de que pudiera ver ese tipo de cosas en ella.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Tanya no confiaba en nadie que no fuera su familia o su mejor amiga Kate y se preguntaba cómo no le preocupaba contarle a este hombre, casi desconocido, algo que no había contado nunca a nadie.

—Es una historia larga —dijo ella, tratando de evadirlo.

—Tengo tiempo nena —insistió.

—No quiero que termines como la canción de Billy Ocean, pero por la historia y no por una canción.

—¿Billy Ocean? —pregunto él extrañado.

—There'll be sad songs —dijo Tanya.

—¿To make you cry? —pregunto Alistair mirándola con ojos muy abiertos.

—Es una de las canciones preferidas de mi Madre.

—Oh claro, tiene que ver con ella entonces… —dijo finalmente.

—Bueno… ¿Quieres saber o no? —pregunto ella.

—Por supuesto nena.

—Efectivamente, a Mami nunca le han gustado las armas, las soporta por Papá, pero nada más, se irritaba mucho cuando Papá nos llevaba a practica de tiro, él decía que todas debíamos saber cómo defendernos, con responsabilidad claro, y hasta hace poco pensé que era la única que se tomaba en serio eso —contó, recordando el incidente de Rose y el arma que no sabía que tenía.

»Papá ha sido herido dos veces en el cumplimiento de su deber —continuo ella—. La primera fue solo un rozón, a la semana ya quería volver al trabajo, Mami casi lo amarra a la cama —recordó con una sonrisa en la cara que luego se transformó en casi una mueca—. Cuando yo tenía 14 años, él estaba en un operativo especial y dos balas perforaron su pulmón.

»Todas nos trasladamos al hospital mientras él era intervenido, Rose y yo tuvimos que pelear con Bella porque no quiso quedarse con una niñera, decía que él era 33,33% también su Papá, en aquel tiempo le apasionaban las matemáticas —recordó con una sonrisa triste—. Cuando salió del quirófano el médico nos dijo que las próximas 72 horas serian cruciales y que dependía de cuanto él quisiera seguir viviendo —Tanya miraba fijamente hacia la nada mientras relataba la historia y Alistair diviso sus ojos que parecían ahora cristalinos.

»Los amigos de Papá desfilaron por el hospital con cara de pesar. Nadie creía que él sobreviviría, yo lo dude… —dijo con voz entrecortada—. Pero mi Renée… Mi Madre fue una roca… Fuerte, serena. Ella nos decía que debíamos tener fe, que todo estaría bien, que Charlie tenía 4 razones muy importantes para luchar y que él no se dejaría vencer. Y a pesar de todos los pronósticos… ella tuvo razón.

»Cuando el Doctor anuncio que Papá estaba fuera de peligro, la sala de espera estallo en gritos, mis hermanas y yo no dejábamos de saltar y reír y los amigos de mi Padre solo hablaban de la gran suerte de Charlie. De un momento a otro, Mami se había perdido. Cuando por fin la encontré, ella estaba escondida en una de las escaleras de emergencia, no quería que nadie la viera. Ella estaba allí, hecha un ovillo, llorando como jamás la había visto hacerlo. Salí de allí sin que me viera, no quería que supiera que la había visto.

»Ese día me prometí a mí misma que nunca me pondría en una situación similar, pues no quería causarle un dolor así nunca más.

Un simple silencio se instaló entre los dos mientras Alistair miraba fijamente a Tanya. Ella se le quedo viendo también y luego dijo:

—¿Te traigo los pañuelos?

—No necesito pañuelos nena.

Lo próximo que supo Tanya fue que los labios de Alistair estaban sobre los suyos. Él había esperado durante toda la noche para besarla y mientras ella contaba esta parte de la historia de su vida no dejo de pensar que su chica sexy era más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos y parecían amoldarse completamente a sus propios labios. Cuando sintió la necesidad de separarse de ella para poder respirar bien, se le quedo mirando con ojos entrecerrados, esperando que ella dijera algo para rechazarlo o que simplemente le diera una cachetada por su atrevimiento.

—¿Qué estas esperando vaquero, mi permiso? ¿Creí que si te subías al bronco era para no dejarte caer? —dijo ella con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Estoy listo para el rodeo nena, este vaquero está listo —dijo mientras sonreía y se acerca para besarla de nuevo.

…

~0~

…

 **Esa misma noche –más temprano–.** **Fairmont Olympic Hotel**

.

Llegaba tarde.

Muy tarde.

Odiaba eso. Odiaba tener que pensar que por su retraso él no estaría allí, así que solo esperaba que él se hubiera retrasado de igual forma o que simplemente tuviera un poco más de paciencia.

No podía culpar a Bella por el retraso, ella también se entretuvo con Burbuja por largo rato, la niña podía meterse en el bolsillo a quien quisiera, con habla o sin ella. ¿Que tenía esa niña que había vuelto locos a todos los Swan?

Emmett estaba sentado, como siempre, en la barra de The Terrace esperando por ella y una vez más cuando la vio entrar puso en su cara una gran sonrisa que mostraba esos hoyuelos que a Rosalie tanto le gustaban.

—Llego tarde, lo lamento —se disculpó.

—No te preocupes, yo también salí tarde, los chicos estaban como locos preparando todo para las chicas.

—Espero que esas dos no huyan —dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Emmett hizo una señal a uno de los camareros y este se presentó ante ellos y los guío a una mesa, en cuanto tomaron asiento le sirvieron a Emmett un whisky doble y a Rosalie su infalible Apple Martini.

—Veo que disfrutas con esto, es por ver a Bella en un problema o es solo para jugársela a Tanya.

—Tanya merece cualquier buena emboscada.

—Oooo estoy viendo tu lado malvado Rose.

—No soy malvada, ese gen se lo llevo enterito Tanya —dijo con una sonrisa—. Mi hermana pierde las perspectivas a veces y suele creerse el centro del sistema solar. Bella y yo debemos recordarle que existe algo llamado "Sol".

Emmett soltó una carcajada mientras disfrutaba de ver la cara alegre de Rosalie. Había sido una semana larga, demasiados proyectos que evaluar y había extrañado a su chica. " _Su chica_ ", negó con la cabeza ante la idea, de donde había salido eso.

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos se fijó que Rosalie miraba al otro lado del bar. Un hombre de traje elegante y cabello negro oscuro muy corto la saludo desde el otro extremo de The Terrace.

Emmett, notando todo, pregunto:

—Lo conoces

—Es Embry el novio de Paul.

Emmett abrió la boca y volvió a mirar al hombre que estaba sentado y muy concentrado revisando papeles que su acompañante le había entregado.

—Porque es que pensé que el novio de Paul andaría por el mundo con una bufanda de plumas.

Rosalie soltó una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Ohh por favor no me digas que eres de esos que se llevan por los clichés.

—¿Clichés?

—La mayoría piensa que alguien tan… "exuberante" como Paul, anda por la vida rodeado de personas igual de exuberantes que él.

—¿Y no es así? —pregunto intrigado.

—Nooo, para nada. Al principio cuando Paul decidió "salir del closet", le hacía ver a todo el mundo que solo le importaba él mismo y lo que pensaran los demás lo tenía sin cuidado. Pero en realidad Paul es de los que se preocupan por los que ama. ¿Nunca has preguntado que hace Paul para vivir?

—Tienes razón, aunque hemos hablado de un montón de cosas jamás te había preguntado por Paul.

—Pues Paul es Diseñador de Modas, estudio en The Art Institute of Seattle **2** ***/*** , sus profesores lo adoraban y cuando Paul cumplió 21 uno de ellos le consiguió una entrevista en Italia con Stefano Gabbana y según las palabras de Paul " _él lo amo_ ". Se quedó con ellos en Europa durante 3 años, pero él dice que extrañaba demasiado estar en casa, así que volvió y desde que lo hizo monto su propio estudio de modas y ha tenido mucho éxito con él.

—Wao, que sorpresa.

—Ves, tu mente está llena de estereotipos.

—Oh no —trato de justificarse Emmett—. Es que él se ve tan "particular". Yo jamás pensé en Paul como en un gran empresario.

—Lo es, Paul siempre ha tenido los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra, tiene un contrato a destajo con Proenza Schouler y ha colaborado con Marc Jacobs, le está yendo bastante bien.

—Fantástico, creo que desde ahora veré a Paul de una manera diferente.

—¿Ya no lo veras como un "bicho extravagante"? —pregunto Rosalie con una sonrisa.

—Sip, creo que algo más o menos así —dijo sonriendo—. ¿Y qué tal Embry?

—Embry es el hijo mayor de un empresario de la ciudad. Se conocieron cuando un amigo mutuo lo recomendó para realizar unos trajes y aunque Embry es… como lo describo… extremadamente serio.

—Gay de closet —dijo Emmett.

—Eeee si puede ser. Pero Paul lo descubrió de inmediato y como él mismo dice " _me gusto desde que lo vi y dije va a ser para mí_ " —dijo tratando de imitar la voz de Paul—. Digamos que como dice Tany, Paul llevo a Embry " _al lado oscuro de la fuerza_ " —concluyo riendo.

—¿Lo descubrió? —pregunto Emmett.

—Sí, Paul dice que tiene un "radar gay", que el suyo es el mejor.

—¿Crees realmente en eso? —dijo Emmett escéptico.

Rosalie dejó de sonreír y desvió su mirada por un momento.

—Wao, en realidad lo crees, no es cierto.

—No solo lo creo, lo viví.

Emmett entrecerró los ojos mirando a Rosalie. Durante todo el tiempo en que habían compartido estas salidas y a pesar de toda estas conversaciones, jamás le había preguntado a Rosalie por los hombres de su pasado, pero estaba seguro que si hacia la pregunta correcta esa noche sabría muchas cosas sobre el pasado de ella.

—¿Me lo quieres contar?

Rosalie lo miro a los ojos. Había dejado de contar la cantidad de horas que había pasado charlando con Emmett y la cantidad de veces que había querido preguntarle por su pasado, de la misma forma en que sabía que él había tenido curiosidad de saber el pasado de ella.

—¿Quieres jugar Emmett? —le pregunto Rosalie mirándolo muy seriamente.

—¿Jugar? —comenzó a pensar en el día en que se conocieron, pero no creía que Rosalie se refiriera a ese tipo de juego.

—Sí, este juego se llama _Do ut des_ **3** ***/***.

—Y eso se referiré a…

—Es latín, y quiere decir algo así como "te doy y me das". Yo puedo darte Emmett, estoy lista para eso. ¿Lo estás tú?

Emmett comprendió en ese instante que si quería escuchar la historia de Rosalie, él también tendría que contar su historia. Se preguntó por un segundo si estaba dispuesto a contar una parte desagradable de su vida e inmediatamente comprendió que sí.

—Yo también estoy listo —dijo mirando a Rosalie a los ojos.

Ella inclino su rostro hacia un lado y comenzó su historia.

—Él se llamaba Royce.

.

…

 **1** ***/*** Aunque no los conozco los encontré por casualidad buscando cosas tradicionales de Seattle. Es una fábrica de Chocolates con bastante prestigio y según las reseñas los chocolates (rellenos de trufas, coco, menta, etc) son exquisitos.

 **2** ***/*** Es uno de los Institutos de Arte –un sistema de más de 50 instituciones educativas ubicadas en toda América del Norte– que proporciona la educación en Diseño, Arte, Moda y Artes Culinarias. El Instituto de Arte de Seattle se encuentra en varios edificios cerca de la Bahía de Elliott línea de costa en el Belltown barrio de centro de Seattle, cerca de muchos de los estudios de diseño de la ciudad, restaurantes y oficinas corporativas.

 **3** ***/*** Esta es una expresión latina que significa literalmente «Doy para que me des». En muchas ocasiones se confunde con la expresión _Quid Pro Quo_. Se refiere a la reciprocidad en un trato explícito o implícito, en un intercambio de favores, o en cualquier tipo de relación social o interpersonal, especialmente en las negociaciones en las que debe haber beneficios o cesiones equivalentes por cada parte; del modo en que se usan las expresiones castellanas «toma y dame» o «toma y daca» y las expresiones inglesas «What for what», «Give and take» y «This for that». Era también el espíritu con el que se entendía la religión en Roma, ya que los actos de carácter religioso eran en sí un _Do ut des_ , es decir, ofrendas a los dioses ante la seguridad de recibir algo bueno a cambio o de no sufrir una desgracia.

…

La Quiniela de los Villanos va entre Didyme, Newton, James y **Chiarat** asegura que también Ángela. ¿Serán? ¿No será? ¿Quién ganara?

 **Chiarat** : Te tengo intrigada entonces. Como ves aquí esta una parte de las verdades y mañana se verán otras, tus preguntas sobre Bella y porque se siente así serán respondidas. Te pregunto: ¿Qué te llevo a pensar que Ángela era una villana?

Gracias por pasar por mi otro Fic "Buscando Respuestas" mucha gente me dijo que quería más de la historia, pero suelo concebir el inicio, el medio y el final de las historia y trato de que todo quede igual que estaba en mi cabeza y ese quedo exactamente como en mi mente. Si quieres puedes pasar por "Correcaminos" tal vez también te guste.

 **Yoliki** : Gracias por seguir aquí. Más verdades para ti. Serán de verdad Didyme, James y Newton. Ya establecimos que Didyme no tiene buen corazón, ¿serán así tus otros dos sospechosos?

 **Bertlin** : Gracias por pasar por aquí y hacérmelo saber y muchísimas gracias por tus halagos. ¿Qué crees que se dirá en el próximo capi y que pasara de ahora en adelante?

 **Marieisahale** : Gracias por continuar conmigo. Como dije en otros comentarios, Edward es humano, creyó en algún momento que no vería nunca más a su hija y esa angustia para muchos no es fácil de superar, démosle el beneficio de la duda.

 **Mar91** : Hola Mar, gracias por estar allí. Exacto, Edward debe estar pensando que pierde a su hija por segunda vez, y eso no es fácil, hay que ponerse un ratico en sus zapatos.

 **LeoniLilzBlackAngel** : Holaaaa. Me encanta como sacas conclusiones, porque se nota que estas siendo detallada al leer y sacando de los cabos sueltos que voy dejando, tus observaciones tal vez estannnn 50% acertadas o tal vez… Jajajaja. Aquí estoy de nuevo, no comas ansias. ¿Qué tal este capi? Vienen más verdades en camino.

 **Ely Cullen M** : Gracias por pasar por aquí. Estos dos capis, como dije, son los capis de las verdades y todos ahora podrán entender muchas actitudes de muchos personajes. Cuéntame que te parecen.

 **Guest** : Hola, gracias por escribir. Veras, soy mujer y sin ofender a los hombres "¿cuándo ellos no se comportan como idiotas?" jajajajaja. Edward mejorará, lo prometo.

…

 **Estoy oficialmente de vacaciones a partir del día de hoy, eso quiere decir que mañana montare un capi nuevo para seguir con las verdades y de allí en adelante vamos a entrar con "Romances" y "Misterios". Tengo listos Tres capis de las parejas, todos llevan lemmon, lemmon de verdad, así que cuidado mentes susceptibles. Pero si las monto como he venido montando será el próximo domingo cuando salga el primero a menos que algo cambie, así que, la gran pregunta es: ¿Que pareja va primero?**

…

.


	14. Do Ut Des (Segunda Parte)

**Disclaimer** : Tengo que aclarar que los personajes no son míos, como todos saben, pertenecen a la mente prodigiosa de la Sra. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos, intentando que ese juego los entretenga a ustedes.

Este Fic está dedicado a mi hermana Carolina, mi mejor y mayor crítica, un ejemplo en mi vida, gracias por tus buenas ideas, eres "mundial" y te amo por eso y más.

En este Fic hay pequeñas referencias médicas, las logre gracias a una investigación en Google (que les puedo decir, me meto allí y tecleo y me lo dice todoooo). Pero si aun así hay algún desatino en esa área, son solo errores míos.

…

 **Para todos los que estaban esperando saber de Bella y Edward, este capi es para ustedes. Ahora entenderán a ambos, su dolor y sus miedos.**

…

.

 **Capítulo 14**

.

 **Do Ut Des (Segunda Parte)**

.

… _Y cuando por la calle pasa_

 _La vida como un huracán_

 _El hombre del traje gris_

 _Saca un sucio calendario del bolsillo_

 _Y grita_

 _Quién me ha robado el mes de Abril_

 _Cómo pudo sucederme a mí_

 _Quién me ha robado el mes de Abril_

 _Lo guardaba en el cajón_

 _Donde guardo el corazón_ …

.

 **¿Quién me ha robado el mes de Abril? – Joaquín Sabina**

.

.

—Él se llamaba Royce.

Rosalie volvió a recordar aquel tiempo en su vida, unos cuatro años atrás, no fue grato.

—Su familia y la mía se conocen hace tiempo, su familia siempre ha pertenecido a la fuerza policial, así que me cruzaba con él en las galas de la policía o en todos los eventos que tenían que ver con el trabajo de Papá. Creo que secretamente su Padre y el mío querían vernos involucrados, se supone que las hijas de los policías entendemos más que nadie su dedicación a la Ley y sus largas horas de ausencias, así que era lógico que ambos vieran con buenos ojos que personas como nosotros nos involucráramos.

»Si me preguntaran si Royce es tan buen policía como su Padre, no sabría qué decir, lo que sí puedo decir es que Royce tiene más talento como actor que como policía. Para ser honesta, siempre me pareció que había algo raro en Royce, puede que lo haya ignorado por el visto de bueno de Papá, o porque no quería que me vieran como una prejuiciosa ante los policías o porque dentro de mi estaba en la búsqueda de un compañero adecuado. Lo cierto es que empezamos a encontrarnos uno a otro con más frecuencia, empezamos a salir y rápidamente éramos la pareja ideal para todos.

—Pero no todo es lo que parece, ¿supongo? —hablo Emmett.

—No, no todo lo es. Recuerdas que te dije que no era virgen —Emmett asintió, nuevamente recordando la noche en que se conocieron—. Cuando estuve con Royce tampoco lo era, a mi amigo Peter y a mí ya nos había matado la curiosidad. Fuimos torpes y muy muy inexpertos, pero para jóvenes calenturientos era suficiente.

»Royce tenía un grupo de amigos y yo nunca he sido de las que tienen un gran grupo de amistades. Así que cuando nos relacionamos también me relacione con sus amigos y con sus parejas, me parecían personas súper divertidas y eso hacía que la relación con Royce también tuviera sus cosas buenas. Lo cierto era que por más que me esforzara, no tenía una satisfacción plena con Royce, en aquel tiempo me compre mi primer consolador y era mil veces más efectivo que Royce —Emmett parpadeo varias veces, mientras intentaba controlar la erección que ya se estaba formando en su entrepierna—. Pero o Royce lo sabía o simplemente no le importaba. He llegado a pensar que para él era igualmente decepcionante.

La cabeza de Emmett se ladeo, tratando de comprender a que se estaba refiriendo Rosalie con sus palabras.

—Creo que nuestra falta de interés mutua habría continuado durante más tiempo si no fuera por Paul.

—¿Paul?

—Sí. Como te dije había pasado 3 años en Europa y no le había contado a él de mi desinterés en la relación, no quería tener una diatriba con Paul con un océano de por medio. Así que cuando volvió nosotros retomamos nuestra estrecha amistad y Paul estaba ansioso por conocer a mi novio. Y yo no tenía ningún problema en presentarle a Royce, quería que él me dijera si podía ver en nosotros algo más de lo que veía el resto de la gente.

»Nos reunimos con Royce y sus amigos en el Purple Cafe and Wine Bar, el local favorito de los amigos de Royce.

Rosalie permitió a su mente volver casi 4 años atrás al Purple Cafe and Wine Bar en una noche de Abril.

.

 _Estaban pasando un buen rato. Y después de un par de horas en el local, Paul la llamo hacia una esquina._

— _¿Este es tu novio? —pregunto, ya estando algo irritado._

— _Así te lo presente ¿no? —dijo Rosalie extrañada._

— _Y ese capullo ha estado pavoneándose contigo por todo Seattle._

— _Paul, no soy el trofeo de nadie…_

— _Pero ha estado haciéndolo no, seguro te ha presentado a sus jefes, a sus amistades, ¿no?_

— _Paul…_

— _¿Sí o no? —insistió Paul._

— _Por supuesto que me ha presentado a todos, o es que querías que me mantuviera escondida._

— _Eso hubiera sido mejor —dijo Paul totalmente irritado._

— _Cuál es tu problema Paul, no sabía que Royce te podía caer tan mal._

— _Pues no, no me cae nada bien, no lo quiero ver cerca de ti y por supuesto no, no lo quiero cerca de mí._

— _¿Qué te pasa? ¿Has perdido la razón?_

— _No Darling, no soy una loca, pero ese capullo sí._

— _¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunto ya con interés Rosalie._

— _Es gay. Ese que te ha presentado a todo el mundo fingiendo su amor a su chica, es gay. Te ha estado utilizando como tapadera todo este tiempo._

— _¿Hablas en serio?_

— _Jamás he hablado más en serio Darling, él es solo una loca disfrazada que quiere evitar que todos sepan "sus gustos en la cama"._

— _No puede ser, no puedo creerlo. Él es tan "serio". Jamás lo he visto mirar a algún chico de esa forma. Paul, me he acostado con él._

— _¿Y te satisfizo? ¿Se preocupó por tu placer? ¿O simplemente fue un saludo a la bandera?_

 _Rosalie se le quedo viendo con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras pensaba en las veces que se había acostado con Royce._

— _Ese… ese… ese maldito. Llegue a creer que era yo la que tenía un problema —dijo ya más que molesta Rosalie._

— _No sé si tienes problemas o no en la cama nena, pero lo cierto es que ese capullo no podría satisfacer a una chica, no le gustan, las vergas son lo suyo._

 _Rosalie miro a Paul irritada, en cualquier otra ocasión le hubiera dicho que sus palabras soeces le molestaban, pero ante todo lo que le había dicho no podía más que pensar que todas su palabras eran acertadas._

 _Luego pensó en todo lo que Paul había dicho y pregunto:_

— _¿Me utilizo? Estas diciendo que todo esto es un plan, un teatro._

— _Sí. Conozco personajes como él, son capaces de hasta casarse y mantener ante los demás su fachada de macho proveedor, mientras tienen una o varias parejas que lo mantienen entretenido, parejas de su mismo sexo claro_.

.

—Maldición —exclamo Emmett—. Es por eso que hablabas de los estereotipos.

—Sí, puede ser —dijo Rosalie—. No podemos dejarnos llevar por las apariencias ni por lo que se supone debe ser.

—Paul tiene razón, ese tipo es un capullo —dijo Emmett—. ¿Tenía razón? ¿Tenía un plan?

—Ohh si lo tenía. Su Padre desprecia a los gays, Royce no podía permitirse dar a conocer sus gustos sexuales y bueno… todos sabemos que un policía gay no es muy bien visto por sus compañeros.

—¿Cuán lejos estaba dispuesto a llegar? —pregunto Emmett.

—Hasta el final. La casa con verja blanca, el perrito y hasta el gato.

—Ese personaje estaba dispuesto a hacer un hogar contigo y tener una doble vida —dijo Emmett horrorizado.

—Ya tenía una doble vida hace mucho. Cuando lo enfrente me dijo que creía que llegado el momento yo lo entendería, que si mi mejor amigo era Paul él sabía que yo comprendería su posición. Es más se atrevió a insinuar que tal vez a mí me gustaban las chicas ya que sabía que ambos no la pasábamos bien en la cama.

—¿El Jefe lo sabe? —pregunto el chico de cabello castaño.

—No. Pero algo debió sospechar después de todo lo que paso.

—¿Todo lo que paso? —Emmett le pregunto.

—Cuando termine con él no se conformó con una ruptura, no creo que quisiera que sus amigos comenzaran a preguntarse qué había pasado. Así que le dijo a todos que quien había terminado la relación era él, que me había encontrado con uno de sus compañeros de la policía mientras teníamos relaciones y les conto que mientras él estaba horrorizado "por el mal que le estaba haciendo", y había sacado al tipo de la casa, yo le había dicho que no tenía que hacer tanto aspaviento que bien podíamos haber hecho un trio.

—Maldito —dijo ya irritado Emmett.

—Eso ya no importa —dijo Rosalie tomando su mano que estaba colocada encima de la mesa—. Royce ya no es parte de mi vida, con eso basta.

—¿Esta en esta ciudad? —pregunto Emmett, arqueando una ceja.

—No, de eso Papá si se encargó.

—Espero que lo haya mandado al infierno —dijo Emmett entre dientes.

—Eeee nop, creo que ahora acarrea cubos de hielo, no sé cómo hizo Papá pero preparo su traslado a Petersville. Mis tías Ivanova y Lillian viven a unas 3 horas de allí en Anchorage **1** ***/*** y me han dicho como es, créeme, para un hombre que amaba ser el alma de esta ciudad, por más que pase frio allí, estará en el infierno.

Emmett soltó una fuerte carcajada que provoco que varias personas en el bar voltearan a verlo y Rosalie, que no había soltado su mano desde que la tomo minutos antes también sonrió con él.

—Sin que vaya a sonar demasiado mal, quiero decirte que, "amo a Jefe Papi".

Esta vez fue Rosalie quien soltó una carcajada y todos nuevamente voltearon a verla.

Después de un momento de calma, Emmett volvió a pedir al camarero otra ronda de copas y cuando estas llegaron fue Rosalie quien hablo.

—Du ut des. Es tu turno.

…

~0~

…

 **Esa misma noche –más temprano–. Casa Cullen. Sótano**

.

—Mazmorra, ¿hay mazmorra? —pregunto Bella.

—Mi primo tiene mucho sentido del humor —le contesto Edward.

—Creo que no recorrí bien tu casa la última vez.

—Pues creo que es el momento de que te enseñe lo que no has visto —dijo Edward moviéndose a su lado y tratando de guiarla a la planta inferior.

—¿Y Tanya? —pregunto Bella suspicaz.

—No te preocupe, Alistair tiene planes para ella.

Mientras hablaban, bajaron los escalones de la casa y terminaron en el amplio sótano que esta tenía. Todo el piso estaba alfombrado en tonos claros, dos grandes sofás ocupaban el lado izquierdo con un enorme televisor que ocupaba una de las paredes, una chimenea crepitaba calentando el salón. Mientras que en el lado derecho del sótano un pequeño bar con fregadero se podía ver en una esquina y una mesa de billar ocupaba el centro.

Una mesa pequeña entre los dos sofás tenía dos bandejas que estaban llenas de aperitivos, una de lo que parecían ser variedades de jamón y queso y la otra llena de dulces. Y al lado de la mesa… una botella de champán.

—¿Alistair tiene planes con Tanya o eres tú el que tiene planes aquí? —pregunto Bella.

—Que te hizo pensar en eso —dijo Edward con su cara más inocente.

—El ambiente "romántico" me dio la primera pista.

—¿Romántico? ¿Crees que soy romántico Bella? —dijo mientras la guiaba hacia uno de los sofás y la invitaba a sentarme.

—No sé. Realmente no puedo decir que te conozco.

—¿Cuántas veces hemos hablado desde que nos conocimos? —pregunto el chico cobrizo.

—Muchas. Pero creo que la mayoría de las conversaciones han girado en torno a Burbuja, a que ella esté bien, a sus necesidades.

—Tienes razón —asintió él, mientras le servía a Bella una copa de champán.

—No soy buena con las bebidas, no creo que las tolere muy bien.

Edward dudo y luego volvió a ofrecer a Bella la copa.

—Entonces solo será una y luego dispondremos de todo eso —dijo señalando las bandejas.

—Mucho mejor —dijo Bella sonriendo y tomando la copa.

—Entonces… ¿no crees que ha llegado el momento de conocernos mejor?

—¿Que querrías saber de mí? —dijo Bella intrigada mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa, tratando de mitigar las mariposas que comenzaban a revolotear en su vientre mientras Edward la miraba.

—Podemos empezar con todo y luego continuamos con lo demás —dijo con su mejor sonrisa.

Bella quiso compartir su sonrisa, pero cuando trato de encontrar en su memoria algo de su pasado, una sombra ensombreció sus ojos y Edward lo noto.

—A ver, naciste en Seattle, ¿no?

—Nacida y criada, aparte de Forks.

—Ese es el pueblo donde encontraste a Burbuja —afirmo Edward.

—Sí, cerca de la casa de la Abuela Marie. Pasábamos allí muchas temporadas, después que la Abuela murió fue difícil volver para Papá y Mami, los recuerdos.

Edward afirmo entendiendo.

—Y tus hermanas también, ¿no? ¿O debería decir, medio hermanas?

—Hermanas, jamás ha habido esa clase de diferencias entre nosotras, Irina es su Madre, pero Mami es la Mamá de todas —Bella sonrió al recordar a su madre y a sus hermanas.

—Yo nací y crecí en Chicago, como ya sabes, pensé en irme cuando llego el momento de la Universidad pero preferí quedarme en casa, al igual que Alice y también Alistair antes de entrar a la fuerza. ¿Tus hermanas y tú estudiaron aquí?

—Nop, cada una busco destinos distintos.

—¿En serio? Distintas Universidades.

—Sí, aunque Rose siempre fue una cerebrito y adelanto sus estudios universitarios desde los 16. Creo que cada una quiso reafirmar su identidad, las gemelas querían estar lo más lejos la una de la otra —él arrugo su frente en duda—. No pienses mal, mis hermanas se aman profundamente, pero cada una de ellas tiene una personalidad fuerte y no era posible que un solo Estado las soportara a los 18 años.

Edward sonrió ante sus palabras

—Un tanto más me paso a mí —prosiguió Bella—. También quise reafirmar mi identidad, así que mientras Tany eligió NYU y luego UCLA, Rose quiso quedarse y en la WSU **2** ***/***. Yo por mi parte elegí ir hacia al sol, después de visitar a Tany en UCLA quise quedarme en un lugar cálido, para cambiar un poco el ambiente, así que me fui a la FSU **3** ***/***.

—¿Eres una Seminole?

Bella llevo su brazo arriba y comenzó a estirarlo y doblarlo con la señal inequívoca de la Tomahawk Nation **4** ***/*** , mientras tarareaba:

—Ooooh Ooh Ooh, Oooooh Ooh Ooh.

—Fiel a tu Universidad.

—Por siempre.

—¿Y luego regresaste a casa?

Bella giro su rostro a un lado sin saber si quería responder o no a esa pregunta.

—No tienes que decir nada si no quieres —trato de confortarle Edward, para ahorrarle los malos recuerdos.

Bella se había preguntado muchas veces si los Cullen podían entender esa clase de sentimiento que ella había visto crecer en ella desde que Burbuja había aparecido. No creyó que ninguno de ellos entendiera los dilemas que se habían producido en su mente desde entonces. ¿Edward entendería su posición? ¿Se pondría en su lugar?

A parte de la escena en la Corte, Edward había demostrado ser un hombre empático, era extremadamente dulce con su hija, trataba a su madre con respeto y cariño y mostraba una gran complicidad con su hermana Alice. Su Abuela Marie le había dicho una vez, cuando comenzaba su adolescencia, que si quería encontrar un buen hombre en su vida tenía que fijarse en como ese hombre trataba a su familia y más importante a las mujeres en su familia. Y Edward había demostrado muchas veces que amaba a su familia.

Tanto como ella amaba a la suya. Aunque en algún momento irreflexivo los había separado de su vida.

—¿Nunca te has preguntado porque de mi deseo de cuidar a Burbuja?

—Supongo que Elizabeth es experta en ganarse a todo el mundo, lo he visto —dijo Edward mientras sonreía recordando a su hija.

—Sí, ciertamente, pero… hay algo más, hay una historia detrás de todo eso. No sé si tú lo entiendas, no sé si lo entienda mucha gente. Sé que ella es tu hija, sé que algún día deberé dejarla ir, pero una parte de mí no quiere hacerlo —Edward la miro entrecerrando sus ojos—. Una parte de mí no quiere dejar a mi niña de nuevo.

—¿De nuevo? —pregunto Edward, sin entender a que se estaba refiriendo.

—Mientras estuve en la Universidad, me enamore. Como la mayoría de las chicas de mi edad. Yo estaba en mí último año de Universidad y él era unos cuatro años mayor que yo. Yo quería seguir escribiendo y él ya trabajaba como Editor junior para una firma de Florida.

»Yo ya había escrito un libro infantil cuando termine el Instituto y sorprendentemente me habían publicado. Mientras estuve en la Universidad publique uno más y cuando comencé a pensar en escribir una novela juvenil mi Editor de aquí me recomendó una filial en Florida, en esa filial trabajaba Eric.

»Él era guapo —Edward hizo una mueca con sus labios—. Pero eso no fue lo que más me llamo la atención. Era muy inteligente, podías hablar con él de cualquier tema y ese tipo de cosas es lo que me llamaba más la atención de él. Comenzamos a salir y yo pensaba que era la persona adecuada para mí. Todo estaba muy bien… hasta que lo traje a casa.

—¿No le gusto a tu familia? —elucubro Edward.

—A nadie le agradaba Eric —aclaro Bella—. Mis Padres no querían imponer su voluntad. Tany, extrañamente, hizo el intento de tratarlo pero desistió luego de un tiempo y a Rose le basto una sola conversión para saber que no era la persona adecuada para mí. Todos me lo dijeron, pero yo no quise escucharlos, hasta me empeñe en quedarme en Tallahassee solo para no escuchar sus quejas —suspiro—. Suena un poco inmaduro ¿no?

—No, para nada, suena como alguien que está tomando decisiones para tratar de ser feliz y que se equivocó, puedo identificarme con eso.

—Como dije me empeñe. Yo que hablaba con mi familia casi cada dos días, empecé a dejar de llamar, estaba enojada, nadie estaba entendiendo mi independencia, mis decisiones, pensaba que mi familia me seguía viendo como una niña y no me dejarían madurar.

»Tiempo después me sentía bastante débil, me era difícil seguir con mi ritmo de trabajo para continuar escribiendo. Pensé que tal vez estaba algo anémica y cuando visite al doctor para unas vitaminas, él me dijo que mi malestar no tenía nada que ver con la anemia.

—Estabas embarazada —comprendió Edward.

—Sí, lo estaba. No fue planeado, Eric y yo jamás habíamos conversado sobre tener hijos, yo estaba feliz, no es que hubiera llegado en un momento fantástico por la relación que estaba teniendo con mi familia, pero yo siempre había pensado que quería un ambiente como en el que había crecido, una familia como la que yo tuve.

»Cuando llegue a casa estaba tan emocionada que cuando se lo dije a Eric quería que él reaccionara de la misma forma que yo. Pero me equivoque… En cuanto le dije del bebé, dijo que no estaba listo para ser Padre y me dejo.

—¿Qué? —dijo asombrado Edward.

—Sí, me dejo. Y antes de irse me echó en cara que yo no era la persona con quien él habría querido pasar el resto de su vida. Me dijo que estaba esperando que le publicaran su primera novela para proponerle matrimonio a su verdadera novia y se fue.

—¿Se fue? ¿Aun sabiendo que llevabas a su bebé?

—Supongo que nada de eso le importaba, no le importaba yo en todo caso, descubrí después que solo le interesaba mi trabajo y lo que podía sacar de él.

—¿Te robo alguna de tus ideas para su libro? —pregunto él.

—Más que eso, me robo el libro —aclaro—. Ya estaba esbozado y la mayoría de los detalles estaban listos. Eric lo imprimió todo y se lo llevo a un Editor que le gusto. El Editor sugirió un grupo de cambios, pero Eric no pudo realizarlos de forma que al Editor le gustaran y al final rechazo el proyecto. Supongo que eso hizo a Eric perder la cabeza —dijo Bella bajando un poco la voz—. Una mañana de Abril, casi dos meses después se presentó en casa, yo no estaba pero él me espero hasta que llegue, me reclamo en medio del pasillo sin importar quien lo escuchara, me dijo que lo había descubierto ante su Editor, que yo había sido la culpable de que lo rechazaran… —se detuvo y respiro una y dos veces antes de seguir—. Él comenzó a acusarme y a empujarme, no sé cómo llegamos a las escaleras y cuando él volvió a empujarme, perdí el equilibrio y caí por las escaleras.

—Oh Dios mío —se horrorizo Edward.

—Los vecinos se dieron cuenta y fueron ellos quienes llamaron al 911. Él solo huyo.

—No puede ser tan cerdo, como pudo hacerte eso y dejarte allí —dijo Edward ya enfurecido.

Bella tomo su mano cuando vio que el enojo de Edward aumentaba.

Mientras él no podía entender como ella podía contarle todo aquello sin perder los estribos como él estaba a punto de hacerlo.

—Pero lo hizo, él era esa clase de persona, aunque yo lo haya entendido tarde.

—¿El bebé? —pregunto Edward, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

Bella cerró los ojos y trato de controlar su respiración como su terapeuta le había enseñado. Inhalar, exhalar, inhalar, exhalar.

—Para cuando desperté en el hospital, ella ya no estaba —dijo mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

—Oh Dios, esto es horrible, ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo puedes…?

—¿Sobrevivir al dolor?

Edward asintió.

—Supongo que el mérito no es mío, es de los Swan. Cuando desperté en el hospital mi Madre estaba junto a mí. Me contó que tenía días pensando en mí y que un presentimiento la había hecho tomar un vuelo a Tallahassee. Hasta el día de hoy se culpa por no haber llegado un día antes.

—No fue su culpa, fue culpa de ese malnacido —dijo Edward enojado todavía.

—Lo sé, lo sabe mi Madre y mis hermanas que aún se culpan por no estar más al pendiente de mí, aunque hubiera sido yo quien decidió alejarme un tiempo. Pero el reparto de culpas ya no sirve de mucho.

»Después del "accidente", toda la familia fue por mí y me trajeron a casa. Yo estaba muy muy deprimida, no quería ni siquiera salir de la cama. Mi Padre contrato una terapeuta que venía a casa cada día de por medio, todos se volcaron en mí y fue gracias a ellos que he salió adelante.

»¿Que si aún duele? Sí, hay días en que aún no quiero salir de la cama, pero no puedo derrumbarme, no puedo hacerles eso a los que amo y no puedo hacérmelo a mí misma.

—Dime que ese hombre recibió lo que se merece —dijo Edward apretando su dientes.

—No quise saber nada de él desde lo que paso —Edward la miro con la boca abierta—. Pero mis hermanas no pensaban como yo. Creo que aún está en prisión, por agresión, y cuando salga creo que le queda un largo periodo de terapia y ayuda comunitaria.

El silencio se instaló en sótano mientras Edward y Bella se miraban.

—Era una niña, eso dijiste, "ella ya no estaba" —quiso confirmar Edward.

—Sí, era una niña.

—¿Hace cuánto fue eso? —pregunto Edward.

—Hace casi dos años.

Edward trato de respirar como su terapeuta le había enseñado. No podía perder el control, no después de que Bella le había abierto el corazón. Pero dentro de él, un pequeño monstruo le gritaba que fuera por ese hombre y le hiciera pagar todo el daño que le había causado a esta dulce chica.

—Mis hermanas creen que estoy volcando el cariño que no pude brindarle a mi hija, en la tuya —quiso aclararle Bella a Edward—. Me he dicho a mí misma muchas veces que no es así, pero si soy sincera… tal vez algo de eso me ha estado sucediendo desde que la encontré.

Edward la miro de nuevo fijamente. Su hija, que se ganaba a toda persona que conocía, se había ganado el corazón de esta chica, un corazón que había estado roto y que posiblemente su hija hubiera, en cierta forma, reparado.

Él podía entender eso, su hija se había ganado su corazón antes de haber nacido y no importaban las circunstancias, tendría su corazón el resto de su vida.

—Gracias —dijo Edward, mientras Bella lo miraba sin entender—. Por contármelo, por hacerme entender todo cuanto sientes por mi hija y más.

—Ella lo merece todo —dijo Bella—. Estoy segura de ello.

—Sí, tienes razón —dijo Edward—. Tienes más razón de la que crees.

Edward, quien no había dejado de mirar a Bella se preguntó si, al igual que ella había abierto su corazón, él podría abrir también el suyo. Si él podría decirle a Bella, lo que nunca le había dicho a nadie.

—Creo que tengo una historia que contarte.

…

~0~

…

 **Fairmont Olympic Hotel**

.

—Du ut des. Es tu turno —le dijo Rosalie.

Emmett miro a Rosalie mientras ella seguía tomando su mano y una sensación de calidez absoluta lo llenaba.

Había dicho que estaba listo. Y ella le había contado su historia. Él no podía echarse para atrás ahora, debía ser totalmente sincero.

—Conocí a Edward mientras estábamos en la Universidad —comenzó Emmett—. Mientras él estudiaba Ingeniería yo estaba estudiando Arquitectura, no compartíamos ninguna clase y si fuera por la mecánica normal de nuestras cátedras jamás lo hubiera conocido. Pero Edward compartía clases con mi prometida.

—¿Prometida? —dijo Rosalie sorprendida.

—Para aquel tiempo éramos solo novios. Habíamos sido novios desde el último año del Instituto y lo continuamos siendo cuando entramos en la Universidad, yo solo estaba esperando aprobar lo más rápido posible los años de estudio. Pero no me aguante y al tercer año le pedí matrimonio a Chelsea y ella acepto.

»Nuestros amigos en común sabían que le iba a proponer y todos habían sido cómplices cuando prepare un lugar del campus con grandes paquetes con un montón de regalos que le había llevado y por último le di el paquete más pequeño que era el anillo. Edward y Alistair me habían ayudado con parte del dinero para poder comprarlo y después me dijeron que no les debía nada pero que tendría que decidir a cuál de los dos elegiría como mi padrino —dijo Emmett, intentando sonreír—. Yo tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo que me ayudaba con los gastos, así que le propuse a Chelsea que nos mudáramos juntos y estábamos viendo algunos apartamentos para alquilar…

—Pero no todo es lo que parece —dijo Rosalie, rememorando su conversación anterior.

—No, no todo lo es. Supongo que no todo dura para siempre y mucho más cuando un primo de Edward estaba de por medio.

Rosalie se quedó pensando un momento en las palabras de Emmett. ¿Alistair? Pero había dicho que eran amigos, lo había ayudado con su novia, no podía haberse involucrado con ella, él no parecía el hombre que… Rosalie jadeo, mientras Emmett la miraba extrañado.

—Demetri —dijo Rosalie.

—¿Conociste a Demetri? —pregunto Emmett sin comprender como es que lo había descubierto.

—No, no lo conocí. Pero Tany tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino mientras estaba en la NYU.

Emmett intento sonreír por la ironía, pero estaba seguro que su rostro solo había mostrado una mueca.

—Demetri tiene ese don especial, haciendo daño sin medir las consecuencias, creo que cada persona que lo conoció no puede decir que su encuentro sea algo digno de recordar. Edward, Alistair y yo lo llamamos Othar **5** ***/***.

Rosalie se echó hacia atrás en su asiento sin poder creer que las vidas de tantas personas estuvieran marcadas por ese hombre.

—¿La engaño y la abandono? —pregunto ya curiosa Rosalie.

—No sé si eso hubiera sido preferible —dijo el castaño, mientras Rosalie se horrorizaba por su expresión—. Lo conocimos en una de sus visitas a Chicago mientras el permanecía en la Universidad. Yo pensé que él y Chelsea no habían tenido ningún otro encuentro desde aquella ocasión en que lo conocimos, pero no fue así. Por lo que pude saber después ellos habían mantenido el contacto y sin que nadie lo supiera él había viajado varias veces a Chicago para verla.

»Cuando encontré un apartamento que podíamos compartir Chelsea y yo, le dije que estábamos listos para mudarnos, pero ella comenzó a poner excusas. Una y otra excusa, como las miles que puso cuando quería salir con ella y quería compartir mí tiempo con ella. Pensé que solo estaba nerviosa, el pensar en el matrimonio, el vivir juntos, tal vez todo eso la estaba estresando y yo no quería que ella estuviera intranquila con los cambios.

»Cuando nos graduamos la invite a Cancún, había ahorrado durante meses para ese viaje, pensaba que podría aprovechar ese viaje para casarnos. Edward me dijo que Las Vegas me servía más para ese propósito, pero yo quería que fuera un viaje inolvidable y no una boda en una capilla con Elvis. La llame durante un par de días, no la había visto desde la graduación y ella había desaparecido, yo estaba desesperado. Cuando por fin pude hablar con ella y le dije que me tenía preocupado me dijo que debíamos hablar, así que me cito en una cafetería que nos gustaba a ambos.

»Cuando llego no me dejo ni hablar, me dijo que no podíamos casarnos, que ella no podía casarse conmigo, que me había sido infiel y que sabía que yo no le iba a perdonar eso. Me dijo que ella no pudo resistirse, que esto estaba más allá de lo que ella podía explicar. Cuando le pedí que me dijera quien había sido, ella no dudo, me dijo que Demetri era el hombre con quien había estado. Yo conocía la reputación de Demetri, había sabía de ella durante años por Alistair y Edward. Le dije que la entendía…

—¿Qué? —dijo Rosalie, sin entender.

—Sí, así de estúpido fui. Le dije que sabía de la reputación de Demetri, le dije que si él la había engañado y abandonado, yo no me comportaría de la misma forma… Y ella se rio a carcajadas en mi cara. Y dijo que ella conocía a Demetri mejor que nadie y que estaba segura de su amor. Que él le había propuesto matrimonio y ella había aceptado…

Rosalie no salía de su estupor, ¿qué clase de sangre fría tenia esta mujer? ¿Cómo había podido engañar así a Emmett? ¿Y cómo también se había burlado de él así sin más?

—Me dijo que ya había dicho lo que había venido a decir —continuo Emmett—. Y saco del bolsillo el anillo que le había dado, colocándolo sobre la mesa, mientras de su otro bolsillo saco otro anillo, que supongo le dio él y se lo puso en la mano.

—¡Dios mío! —dijo Rosalie, mientras una vez más tomaba la mano de Emmett—. Como esa mujer pudo comportarse de esa manera. Yo no… no puedo entender que existan personas así.

—Supongo que es como dice mi Madre —acoto Emmett—. Hay de todo en la viña del señor, incluyendo las alimañas.

Rosalie intento sonreír ante las palabras de Emmett, pero no podía sacar de su cabeza todo lo que él le había contado.

—Supongo que eso destruyo tu autoestima —Rosalie pensó en voz alta. Y cuando se dio cuenta puso su mano libre sobre su boca—. No debí decir eso.

—No, tienes razón, después de eso mi confianza no estuvo muy bien parada. Al final la vergüenza por el engaño y la rabia por la traición se mezclaron en mí. Pero realmente ninguno de ellos merecía algún tipo de sentimiento de mi parte.

—¿Se casaron? —quiso saber Rosalie.

—No.

—¿Demetri la dejo a ella también? —dijo ella sin entender.

—No le dio tiempo —dijo otra vez Emmett—. Un par de meses más tarde Demetri, Chelsea y dos amigos de Demetri estuvieron en una fiesta donde todos se drogaban. Demetri manejaba el auto con que se supone debían volver a su casa, pero perdió el control en la I–55.

—Dios mío, ¿murieron? ¿Murieron todos? —concluyo Rosalie.

—Demetri y Chelsea salieron por el parachoques. Uno de los chicos que los acompañaba quedo atrapado en el auto y murió unos días después, el otro… vaya… ni siquiera recuerdo que le paso al otro.

—No sé si sentir lástima por ellos —razono Rosalie.

—Cómo te dije, no vale la pena sentir nada por ellos.

Rosalie miro a Emmett mientras decía esas palabras. Sus manos se habían mantenido unidas aún. Rosalie no quería soltarlo. Estaba deseando más que nunca que la conexión que ellos dos habían sentido desde que se conocieron fuera ahora más íntima. Pero también pensó que ofrecerse para tener sexo con Emmett le hubiera parecido una dadiva, una muestra de lastima.

Pero Rosalie no sentía lastima, o lujuria, hace mucho que había dejado de sentir simple deseo hacia Emmett, no se lo había querido confesar a sí misma, pero esta noche ella lo sabía y estaba más que consciente de ello.

Estaba enamorada de Emmett McCarty.

El decírselo a si misma llenaba el corazón de Rosalie. Nada de lo que alguna vez había sentido por alguien se podía asemejar con lo que estaba sintiendo por Emmett y eso, a pesar de llenarla, no dejaba de tener un significado diferente a partir de esta noche. Después de la mala experiencia que tuvo, él jamás volvería a confiar en ninguna mujer, en ninguna.

—Supongo que todo eso hizo que tu capacidad de confiar en las mujeres se fuera abajo, ¿no? —Emmett la miro intensamente y solo pudo asentir con su cabeza—. ¿Podrías volver a confiar en alguna mujer, alguna vez? —pregunto, mientras sentía como se contraía su estómago.

—No lo sé Rose, realmente no lo sé —expreso Emmett, alimentando así el mayor de los miedos de Rosalie.

…

~0~

…

 **Casa Cullen. Sótano**

.

—Creo que tengo una historia que contarte —dijo Edward.

—Una historia —dijo Bella extrañada.

—Es una que nadie conoce, es algo que no le dicho a nadie. ¿La quieres escuchar?

Bella lo miro e intento sonreír, para darle ánimo y asintió a su pregunta.

—Tenía 24 años cuando me entere que tendría un hijo. Burbuja es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. La ame desde siempre. Desde que me entere que venía en camino. Yo tampoco había planeado tener hijos tan joven, pero cuando Jane se embarazo, no lo pensé y quise formar parte de la vida de mi bebé.

—Cuanta diferencia —dijo Bella.

Edward la miro y trato de sonreírle para reconfortarla, mientras respiraba y recababa el valor final para contar la historia.

—Mis Padres pensaban que casarse tan joven no era correcto, Jane y yo teníamos toda la vida por delante y tantas cosas podrían cambiar en el camino. Pero yo me sentía responsable por Jane y por mi bebé e insistí en casarme. Jane lo dudo, pero al final acepto.

»Como dije no era la mejor situación, pero estaba feliz con mi bebé. Al principio pensé que podríamos alquilar algún apartamento para Jane y para mí, pero ella dijo que no necesitábamos hacer eso si podíamos quedarnos un tiempo en mi casa. A mis Padres les gustaba Jane, también a Alice, hasta a Didyme le gustaba —Edward hizo una mueca—. Puede que el hecho de que Jane perteneciera a una familia muy bien posicionada en Chicago ayudara a que Didyme estuviera encantada con ella. Así que en vez de buscar algún lugar nos quedamos en casa, teníamos espacio así que no estaríamos incómodos.

»Mientras la panza de Jane crecía yo estaba cada vez más enamorado de mi bebé. Cuando supe que sería una niña, ni siquiera lo pensé, sabía que debía llamarse Elizabeth, como mi verdadera Abuela, aunque cuando se enteró Didyme entro en cólera. Mi Padre estaba encantado, cuando le dije que habíamos escogido ese nombre fue la primera vez que lo vi llorar desde la muerte del Abuelo, pero esta vez lloraba de felicidad. Felicidad… que irónico.

Sabiendo que la peor parte de la historia se acercaba Bella estiro su mano y tomo la de Edward. Una chispa salto entre los dos y sorprendidos se miraron a la cara sin saber de dónde había salido eso.

Bella lo intento de nuevo y volvió a tomar su mano, las chispas seguían allí, pero ambos ya estaban preparados para la sensación.

Edward se quedó mirando sus manos unidas y comenzó acariciar con uno de sus pulgares el dorso de la mano de Bella.

—Una mañana cuando Jane tenía ocho meses de gestación mi Madre llamo a casa. Estaba en la oficina de mi Padre, la policía los había llamado. Mi primo había tenido un accidente.

—¿Alistair? —pregunto Bella.

—No, mi otro primo, Demetri.

Bella ahogo un gemido, ese era el tipo que había engañado a Tanya.

—¿Qué le paso? —pregunto intrigada.

—Habían tenido un accidente en la I–55, aquella misma madrugada. Él no había sobrevivido.

—¡Dios mío! —dijo Bella.

—Demetri nunca fue de mi agrado, pero era mi familia y la familia debía estar unida. Cuando subí a cambiarme, Jane me pregunto porque estaba usando mi traje oscuro y le conté lo que le había pasado a Demetri. Ella comenzó a alterarse y me maldije a mí mismo por haberle dado una noticia así sabiendo que las mujeres embarazadas eran tan sensibles. Pero ella comenzó a perder el control, comenzó a gritar, a decir que eso no podía estar pasando. Me preocupo mucho, le dije que debía calmarse que si seguía alterándose le haría daño a nuestro bebé. Y allí fue cuando me lo dijo…

—¡O por favor! —dijo Bella comprendiendo que era lo que no le había contado Edward a nadie—. Dios no, no puede ser.

Edward vio en los ojos de Bella que ella había comprendido. No sabía si su expresión tenía que ver más con el horror de la verdad o con la lástima.

—La prueba de ADN —dijo Bella comprendiendo la actitud de Edward.

—No puedo hacerla, no puedo… ella lo dijo ese día una y otra y otra vez, lo grito histérica, " _no es tu hija, es hija de Demetri_ ".

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudo hacerte eso? —seguía horrorizada Bella.

—No lo sé, jamás había notado que ella o él tuvieran interés el uno por la otra, pero lo que si me quedo claro ese día es que ellos me habían engañado y que ella estaba convencida de que la niña no era mía.

—No puedo creer que se haya comportado así —dijo nuevamente Bella—. ¿Cómo pudo? ¿Te dijo porque?

—No pudo.

—¿Qué?

—Después de gritar histérica por mucho tiempo se desmayó. Su tensión se había disparado y tuve que llevarla de urgencia al hospital. Cuando llegamos allí su tensión era 190/100.

—Preeclampsia —jadeo Bella.

—Sí, su cuerpo se estaba poniendo en contra de ella y la niña estaba en el medio. Los doctores no pudieron controlar su tensión y ella no había salió de la inconsciencia, su corazón empezó a fallar y los latidos de Elizabeth se volvieron irregulares, debieron hacerle una cesaría de emergencia. Jane perdió mucha sangre, no volvió a despertar nunca más.

Bella jadeo de nuevo.

—Elizabeth paso dos días en cuidados neonatales, pero se recuperó bastante bien. Era tan pequeña, tan frágil, pero era tan hermosa… era mi bebé —recordó Edward, mientras Bella volvió a apretar su mano, comprendiendo su sentimiento—. Nunca tuvimos que darle alguna transfusión, no hubo mayor complicación que la de una niña prematura.

—Y nunca nadie se enteró de lo que Jane te había dicho —concluyo Bella, mientras Edward no había dejado de mirar sus manos unidas y asentía en respuesta—. Edward —lo llamo Bella y él levanto su rostro para mirarla—. No importa lo que haya dicho Jane, Elizabeth es tuya —dijo con convicción.

Edward la miro y sonrió por primera vez desde que habían comenzado a contarse los momentos difíciles de sus vidas.

—¿Sabes algo? —pregunto Edward.

—No, que podría ser.

—Elizabeth nació hace cuatro años en aquel hospital en Chicago, yo la acepte como mi hija y de esa forma ella reparo mi corazón y por alguna razón inexplicable… volvió a nacer aquel día en que la rescataste, en aquel prado y ella también reparo tu corazón —dijo Edward, mientras una lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de Bella—. De una forma extraña, ella nació para redimirnos a los dos, de alguna forma extraña no es solo mía ahora, es nuestra.

—Oh Edward —dijo Bella, mientras más lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y Edward la abrazaba fuertemente.

.

…

 **1** ***/*** Un poquito de geografía, todas son poblaciones de Alaska.

 **2** ***/*** Washington State University – Universidad Estatal de Washington.

 **3** ***/*** Florida State University – Universidad Estatal de La Florida.

 **4** ***/*** Para los que no la conocen la Tomahawk Nation (Nación del Tomahawk) es como se hacen llamar los seguidores de los Florida State Seminoles, el equipo de fútbol americano de la Universidad de Florida. Bella está haciendo la señal del Tomahawk mientras entona su cántico, para quien quiera descubrir exactamente cuál es este movimiento y cántico les dejo un link en mi perfil.

 **5** ***/*** Era el caballo de Atila El Huno. Un tarpán, una especie salvaje euroasiática extinguida en la actualidad. Se decía que por donde él pasaba no volvía a crecer la hierba.

…

 **Mar91** : Gracias por escribir. Cuando comencé a crear la pareja Edward-Bella los vi a ambos como seres amorosos, tiernos y ellos (espero) reflejaran eso. Pero ninguno de los dos son tontos o débiles y lo demostraran.

 **Torposoplo12** : Gracias por estar aquí. Que te parece este capi, la mayoría de las verdades están a flote.

 **Ely Cullen M** : Ves… Aquí están las razones. ¿Sera Edward el papá de nuestra Burbujita?

 **Yoliki** : Intento confundir a todos, es mi objetivo jajajaja. Sigue tus corazonadas, capta mis pequeños detalles y encontraras a los malos.

 **Chiarat** : Aquí está el capi calentito, ¿Qué tal? Me encantannnnnn tus corazonadas porque como te dije antes estás leyendo la letra chiquitica.

 **Fabiola** : Hola. Lamento que no te guste la historia. No creo que "intento" sea la forma de describirlo, pero me gusta la forma en que está saliendo todo.

…

 **El próximo Capi incluye Navidad y algo de Año Nuevo. ¿Lo quieren para el 24 (víspera de Navidad que es el próximo sábado) o antes?**

…

.


	15. Una Buena Noche Buena

**Disclaimer** : Tengo que aclarar que los personajes no son míos, como todos saben, pertenecen a la mente prodigiosa de la Sra. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos, intentando que ese juego los entretenga a ustedes.

Este Fic está dedicado a mi hermana Carolina, mi mejor y mayor crítica, un ejemplo en mi vida, gracias por tus buenas ideas, eres "mundial" y te amo por eso y más.

 **FELIZ VISPERA DE NAVIDAD**

 **SAMEACH SAMAY-AKH / SAMEACH HANUKKAH (FELIZ JANUCÁ)**

 **En este Fic también llego la Navidad y hasta el Año Nuevo, si lo hubiera planeado no hubiera quedado tan exacto para estas fecha, pero "causalmente" es asi como está sucediendo.**

 **Felices Fiestas para todos.**

.

 **Capítulo 15**

.

 **Una Buena Noche Buena**

.

… _I won't ask for much this Christmas_

 _I won't even wish for snow_

 _I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

 _Underneath the mistletoe_

 _I won't make a list and_

 _Send it to the North Pole for Saint Nick,_

 _I won't even stay awake_

 _To hear those magic reindeer click._

 _I just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know_

 _Make my wish come true…_

 _All I want for Christmas is you_

 _You baby_ …

.

… _No voy a pedir mucho estas Navidades_

 _Ni siquiera deseo que nieve_

 _Sólo voy a quedarme esperando_

 _Bajo el muérdago_

 _No quiero hacer una lista y_

 _Enviarla al Polo Norte para San Nicolás_

 _Ni siquiera me quedaré despierta_

 _Para escuchar ese sonido mágico de los renos_

 _Sólo te quiero a ti para mí_

 _Más de lo que tú puedes creer_

 _Haz mi sueño realidad…_

 _Todo lo que quiero por Navidad eres tú_

 _Tu baby_ …

.

 **All I Want For Christmas Is You – Olivia Olson**

.

.

Una semana después de Hallowen Edward y Carlisle estaban en las oficinas de M. y C. Designs después de haber recibió otra de las llamadas intensas que la madrastra de Carlisle solía dar cada pocos días. Didyme no había cejado en su deseo de ver la niña y no pasaba una semana en que Edward no recibiera los epítetos de "incompetente", "mal padre", "sinvergüenza", por decir lo mejor del vocabulario de Didyme. Ninguno en la familia podía hacer entender a Didyme que, después del proyecto robado por los Vulturi, Edward no se sentía a gusto trabajando bajo las órdenes de Didyme, aunque no trabajaran en las mismas aéreas de la empresa.

Edward Sr. había decidido hacía mucho tiempo que su Corporación se dividiría en partes iguales para sus dos hijos. Didyme había gritado, pataleado, peleado y hasta intentado chantajear con dejar a Edward Sr. por esta decisión, pero Edward Sr. mantuvo su posición.

Cuando Felix y su esposa fallecieron en aquel trágico accidente años atrás Edward Sr. no quiso reevaluar su ya tomada decisión. De esta forma, desde que Edward Sr. falleció, Didyme –quien ejercía la patria potestad de Demetri–, dirigiría la mitad de la Corporación y Carlisle la otra mitad. Su testamento también especifico que Demetri, Edward y Alice debían esperar a cumplir los 25 años para ejercer cualquier cargo de alto nivel dentro de la Corporación, así que durante muchos años Carlisle y Didyme eran los que habían decidido –o más bien discutido– el destino de la Corporación. Didyme se encargaba del área de distribución de productos y de que todos los materiales llegaran a las diferentes construcciones a lo largo y ancho del país, mientras Carlisle se encarga de todo lo que tuviera que ver con el diseño y la construcción en sí y dar el visto bueno en la calidad de las edificaciones.

Era por esta razón que Edward y Alice no trabajaban directamente bajo las órdenes de Didyme, sino bajo las de Carlisle. Pero los proyectos que habían robado los Vulturi eran competencia directa de Edward y eso provoco que toda la furia de Didyme cayera sobre Edward. Aquellas llamadas que recibía Edward de Didyme eran un claro recordatorio de su "fracaso" en la Corporación y de su supuesto fracaso en la crianza de Elizabeth.

Pero tanto Edward como toda la familia –incluido Carlisle y Jasper–, ya no se sentían a gusto trabajando en Chicago, más allá del ambiente toxico que generaba Didyme, estaba el hecho de que la familia se estaba sintiendo mucho más cómoda viviendo en Seattle de lo que nunca se habían sentido estando en Chicago.

Un golpe en la puerta saco a Edward de sus cavilaciones y dijo, a quien quiera que estuviera afuera, que pasara.

—Edward, Carlisle, solo quería entregar unos papeles, no quería molestar.

—Ángela, disculpa no te dije que había terminado la llamada —aclaro Edward.

—No te preocupes. Sé que no son muy agradables las llamadas de la Sra. Cullen.

—Si definitivamente no suelen serlo —contesto Carlisle sin ganas.

Ángela miro a Edward mientras este estaba apoyando en su silla.

—Te ves agotado —dijo mirando a Edward a los ojos—. ¿Es la Sra. Cullen o el trabajo?

—Si fuera por Didyme, pues ya no puedo hacer nada, en cuanto al trabajo —extendió la mano para recibir un grupo de papeles que ya Ángela estaba dándole—. Solo faltan unas semanas para Navidad y podremos tomarnos unos días de descanso.

—No veo la hora en que llegue Navidad, todos están muy emocionados —agrego Carlisle.

—Tienes razón, el trabajo aquí ha sido productivo, pero intenso, nos han llegado un montón de proyectos para revisar —agrego Ángela.

—Yo solo quiero pasar un tiempo con mi hija y olvidarme de todo, con eso será suficiente —acoto Edward.

—¿Con la niña o con la persona que siempre la cuida? —dijo el padre del cobrizo con una sonrisa cómplice.

Sin embargo Ángela miro Edward por un minuto mientras movía su cabeza a un lado y pregunto:

—¿No llevaras a la niña a Chicago?

—No, nos quedaremos aquí.

—¿Todos? —dijo Ángela casi con preocupación.

—Sí, es lo que hemos estado decidiendo. Todos viajaran acá y pasaremos las fiestas —aclaro Carlisle.

Y cuando Edward vio el rostro de Ángela comprendió que ella podía estar preocupada por tener que pasar las fiestas en la ciudad y le dijo:

—Dejaremos la oficina un par de semanas, así te dará oportunidad de viajar a casa a pasarla con tu familia. ¿Te parece?

Por un momento Edward temió que ella no hubiera entendido sus palabras y luego Ángela esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sí, eso es lo que quiero hacer, tengo unas visitas que he retrasado, creo que es el momento de hacerlo.

—Perfecto, no quiero que pienses que el haberte tenido que trasladar hasta acá hará que tus costumbres se pierdan —intervino Carlisle, tratando también de disipar las dudas de Ángela—. Le he concedido a Victoria unos días, al igual que te los otorgaremos a ti, ella también tenía unas visitas pendientes en Chicago que eran importantes para ella. De verdad Ángela lamentamos haber tenido que trastornar tu vida.

—No, no se preocupen, a mí también me agrada mucho esta ciudad y los aires nuevos nos han hecho bien a todos.

Dos móviles colocados sobre el escritorio comenzaron a vibrar y ambos hombres se apresuraron a tomarlos. Mientras el de Edward indicaba un mensaje de texto, el de Carlisle era una llamada entrante.

—Si Charlie, ¿cómo has estado? —Edward se quedó mirando un su padre durante un momento. No sabía que las relaciones amistosas entre el Jefe y su padre estuvieran tan estrechas que él dejara de llamarlo Jefe, aunque no le extrañaba tanto cuando las familias habían estado tan unidas—. Sí, no hay problema ahora mismo estoy libre.

Carlisle continúo con su llamada mientras hacía señas a Ángela y Edward y salía del despacho.

Edward por su parte fijo su vista en su móvil y verifico el mensaje recibido.

—Es Bella, me espera para que comamos con Elizabeth. ¿Tengo alguna cita más tarde Ángela?

—No, estas libre, solo hay una reunión con Emmett y uno de los contratistas mañana y tu hermana llegara dentro de tres días para hacer la presentación del Proyecto Prescott.

—Perfecto, entonces me tomare la tarde libre y tú puedes hacer lo mismo.

—Gracias, será mi oportunidad de recorrer la parte de la ciudad que no conozco.

—Bien Ángela, que la pases bien.

—Tú también Edward —dijo mientras lo veía salir de la oficina para encontrarse con Bella.

…

~0~

…

— _Sr. Newton tiene una llamada del Sr. James Witherdale_.

Newton dejo sobre el escritorio los papeles que estaba leyendo y acciono el intercomunicador con su secretaria mientras decía:

—Pásala —el teléfono sobre el escritorio sonó y Newton tomo la llamada—. James, ¿cómo va todo en Seattle?

— _Igual_ —resoplo—. _Y eso parece ser la normalidad_.

—Te lo he dicho muchas veces, tienes que estar allí.

— _No lo entiendo Mike, aquí los Cullen están seguros, siguen muy bien relacionados con la policía, no creo que alguien sea capaz de hacerles daño_.

—No lo sé, no estoy seguro de eso, por eso te quiero allí, quiero que me sigas informando de todo lo que hagan o dejen de hacer.

— _¿No puede estar aquí otro hombre? Hay miles de cosas que podría estar haciendo en la Corporación que ayudarían mucho más a los negocios_.

—No, ya te lo he dicho, quiero a la familia vigilada, quiero saber si hay alguna falla en su seguridad, la familia es nuestra prioridad ahora James y tú eres el hombre que necesito allí.

— _Bien, pero quiero decirte que sigue sin gustarme, quiero volver a Chicago_.

—Lo sé, ya me lo has hecho saber, pero por ahora estarás indefinidamente en esa ciudad.

…

~0~

…

El invierno llego a Seattle sorprendiendo a los Cullen. Mientras todos ellos estaban acostumbrados a los días de invierno llenos de nieve, en Seattle no nevaba. Bella le había dicho a Edward una vez que si nevaba esta se disipaba rápidamente y que solo dejaría ese ambiente lluvioso y muy frio que los Cullen habían visto durante estos días.

Una navidad sin nieve.

 _Burbuja estará decepcionada_ , pensó Edward. Pero para su sorpresa a la niña le encantaban los días de lluvia. Ella había elegido sus lugares preferidos en las casas de ambas familias, el segundo salón de la Casa Swan –donde podía acomodarse en el sofá frente a la chimenea y podía ver la lluvia a través las ventanas acristaladas que daban al balcón– y en la Casa Cullen –al final del gran salón donde un asiento bajo la ventana cuidadosamente acolchado la esperaba cada vez que la lluvia arreciaba–, Renée y Esme sospechaban que los prefería porque se encontraban bastante cerca de la cocina donde podía estar al pendiente de las galletas de jengibre que ambas le preparaban. Edward no podía esperar a la primavera para ver a su hija jugar en el patio trasero con la casa de muñecas –que ya estaba bajo el árbol de navidad– y Bella ansiaba verla jugar al té –con el set que había conseguido para ella– en uno de los balcones de su casa, tal como ella había hecho de niña.

Las familias de Paul y de Embry decidieron pasar Navidades en Forks, para de esa manera poder visitar el lugar que habían elegido para la celebración de la boda y hablar sobre los arreglos que debían hacerle al local para el gran día.

Kate pasaría la fecha en Vancouver, pero el Reverendo Campbell procuro invitar a Garrett y a toda la familia McPherson, junto con el contingente Campbell, para revivir el Día Anual Escocés –total invento del Reverendo Campbell y los suyos– y así presentar al futuro padre de sus nietos a toda la familia. Kate había huido de su casa familiar el día en que se enteró del evento y esta vez sí paso la noche en la Casa Swan mientras despotricaba de los hombres chapados a la antigua que solo querían ver a las mujeres embarazadas y en la cocina, todo junto a varias botellas de licor por supuesto que ya estaban desperdigadas por el suelo del sótano de la Casa Swan. Las hermanas querían convencerla de que su padre no hablaba en serio y que tal vez era la forma en que había sido criado. Pero cuando Paul le pregunto si su madre estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con él en la habitación, las gemelas tuvieron que detener a Kate de atraparlo y golpearlo con su tacón, que ya tenía en la mano por supuesto. Desde ese momento una conversación que comenzó por querer saber "¿ _De qué tamaño tenía la verga de Emmett_?", seguía con "¿ _Garrett es mejor arriba que abajo_?", o tal vez primero fue "¿ _Cuánto puede durar Embry_?" o quizás "¿ _No han visto los zapatos de Alistair_?, _no puedo desperdiciar eso_ " y terminaba con una " _Me daría curiosidad ver a Edward desnudo_ " y con una Bella que grito en medio de la habitación " _Aléjate de él_ ", los distrajo por completo de la curiosidad de Paul por la habitación del Reverendo.

Paul y Kate se embriagaron, de nuevo, y el día siguiente fue realmente difícil de llevar para ambos.

…

~0~

…

La celebración de la Noche de Navidad fue un gran dilema.

Renée insistía en que la Casa Swan era perfecta para ello, mientras Esme decía que la casa nueva merecía su primera gran celebración, Carlisle y Charlie preferían huir de ese tipo de discusiones y se refugiaban en el sótano de alguna de las dos casas disfrutando de un whisky Irlandés –dos cajas para ser exactos– que uno de los parientes lejanos de Carlisle le había enviado desde la isla y que tuvo la previsión de regalarle un par de botellas a su ahora buen amigo.

Ponerlo a votación no ayudaba, los Cullen eran más –aunque Renée insistiera en que los votos de Paul, Kate y Garrett valían, pasaran o no la festividad con ellos–. La capacidad de los comedores tampoco ayudaba, ya que serían tantos que no solo ocuparían el comedor, si no los salones y hasta salieron a relucir los balcones con lluvia o sin ella. Al final optaron por hacer que Burbuja eligiera el mejor Árbol de Navidad y el elegido tendría la casa ganadora…

Ganaron los Cullen.

Edward sospechaba que no tenía nada que ver con lo hermoso que estuviera un árbol u otro, sino porque Burbuja estaba curiosa por ver el enorme regalo que estaba bajo el árbol en la Casa Cullen.

De esa forma el contingente Swan se dirigió el día 23 a la Casa Cullen para ayudar en todo lo que tenía que ver con los preparativos. Las chicas invadieron la cocina, mientras los chicos se dedicaron al cuidado de la niña y hacer de mandaderos cada vez que una de las chicas pedían que se realizara alguna compra extra. Eran tantos que los ingredientes de la gran cena parecían estar comprándose para un contingente del ejército. El pavo de Acción de Gracias era historia, así que las familias se alistaron para la preparación de aperitivo con jamón, paté, queso, tortilla chips con varias salsas y bombones, mientras que para la comida principal se habían decantado por el rosbif, pollo a la broaster, pechugas de pavo empanizadas, salmón a la mostaza y green bean casserole. Sin dejar de lado el puré de patatas dulces, gravy, salsa de arándanos ensalada de manzana con rallado de zanahoria y por ultimo pero no menos importante postres como pay de calabaza, tarta de manzana, pudin de navidad y una variedad incalculable de galletas de navidad. Los hombres de ambas familias ya se habían encargado de comprar gran variedad de refrescos, cerveza, whisky, champán y Charlie se estaba encargando de preparar su famoso Ponche Navideño de ensueño, receta de la Abuela Marie –espolvoreado con canela y nuez moscada, aunque el Abuelo Arthur siempre le colocaba más licor que lo hacia el mejor–.

Mientras la cocina estaba llena de toda la acción, Esme le pidió ayuda a Bella para terminar de envolver los últimos regalos que Carlisle había traído de Chicago. Sobre la colcha de su cama estaban esparcidas muchas bolsas y sobre la cómoda se esparcían los papeles de regalo.

—¿Y qué tal si descubro mi propio regalo antes de envolverlo? —bromeo Bella.

—Ya tome las previsiones, tu regalo fue el primero que envolví antes de que llegaran.

—Ósea que estaba todo planeado para ser la que colabora con los regalos —dijo soltando una risita.

—Eres más que la chica que envuelve los regalos mi niña —dijo Esme tomando sus manos—. Tengo que agradecerte la vida de mi nieta, eso no tiene precio y no hay palabras suficientes para describir la enorme cantidad de suerte que ha tenido mi familia de encontrarte en nuestro camino.

Los ojos de Bella se volvieron cristalinos y una traicionera lágrima rodo por su mejilla.

—No tienes que decir nada de eso —dijo limpiando la lágrima que había caído—. Soy yo la que agradezco haber encontrado a mi Burbujita.

—Lo agradezco, por supuesto que lo hago, no solo por nuestra niña, sino por haber encontrado a los Swan. Todos ellos han llenado nuestra vida y estoy feliz con eso.

Esme y Bella se abrazaron mientras ambas trataban de evitar las lágrimas y luego con una leve sonrisa se involucraron en la tarea de envolver regalos.

—Este es para Rosalie —le mostro Esme una pequeña bolsa verde agua marina cuyo logo identificaba el obsequio como de la Tiffany & Co, dentro de la bolsa, había un brazalete de plata muy fino con pequeñas filigranas **1** ***/*** —. ¿Crees que le guste?

—¡Le va a encantar! Has dado en el clavo, Rose adora los brazaletes, recuerdo que cuando niña Mami vivía comprándole esos que eran de plástico de muchos colores y ella solía colocárselos todos en los brazos para ir al colegio —contó mientras sonreía.

—Oh que bien, no quería fallar en la elección, tampoco quería fallar en el de Tanya —saco una caja de zapatos de entre todos los paquetes.

Bella abrió sus ojos ampliamente y dijo:

—Manolos **2** ***/*** **3** ***/***.

—Sí, ¿crees que le gusten? Le pedí a Alice que me ayudara y resulta que ella y Paul ahora se hablan a sus móviles todo el tiempo, él le dio algunos detalles que nos ayudaron.

—Por supuesto que le gustaran, morirá por ellos.

—Bueno no espero que muera —dijo Esme con una sonrisa—. Pero eso ayudara un poco a mejorar nuestras relaciones.

—No te preocupes por Tany, es dura al principio y luego todo mejora, es cuestión de encontrar su punto de quiebre.

—Creo que cierto chico que conozco es su punto de quiebre —dijo Esme mientras Bella le devolvía la sonrisa.

Entre todos los regalos que estaban sobre la cama, Bella encontró una pequeña bata de baño de tela plush para, supuso, Burbuja y que en la solapa derecha tenia bordada la pequeña figura de un ángel.

—Un ángel —dijo Bella extrañada.

—Sí, ¿te gusta? A Elizabeth le encantan, me pedía muchas noches que le contara un cuento que trataba de un ángel —recordó Esme—. Yo solía decirle que los ángeles le cuidaban desde el cielo, al igual que su Madre, creo que pensaba que ella vivía en una nube junto a ellos. Realmente los adora, por eso lo mande a bordar.

Los ojos de Bella volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras escuchaba a Esme contar de las experiencias con su nieta.

—Oh Bella, ¿dije algo malo? —se preocupó Esme.

—Ella… Burbuja… Me llamo Ángel, era lo que decía cuando la encontré, " _tú me vas a cuidar mi ángel_ ", eso fue lo que me dijo.

—Oh por Dios, ¿eso dijo? —se emocionó Esme.

—Sí, lo repitió varias veces en medio de su delirio —explico.

—Oh Señor, ella ya sabía que tú la cuidarías.

—No sé si era así, pero es lo que recuerdo. No sabía que le encantaban los ángeles, a mí también me gustan, así que creo que nos parecemos en eso.

Esme se emocionó mucho más cuando Bella le dijo eso y pensó que el regalo que había comprado para ella, era perfecto.

…

~0~

…

Cuando la noche de Víspera de Navidad llego, Elizabeth fue vestida con un traje que Bella había escogido para ella. En cuanto vio su trajecito azul y comenzó a tocar tu tela suave y los detalles de las rosas en el centro **4** ***/*** , su carita de felicidad no tenía precio. Todas las chicas Swan (incluida Renée) fueron de compras para mostrar lo mejor de sí mismas. Charlie no dejaba de tocar su bigote una y otra vez porque ninguna estaba lista a la hora indicada y no quería quedar mal con los Cullen. Cuando llegaron a la nueva Casa Cullen, unos minutos después de salir de casa, se dieron cuenta que toda la entrada estaba iluminada con innumerables luces que la hacían lucir verdaderamente navideña.

La niña corrió escaleras arriba cuando vio a Esme abrir la puerta de la casa y se fue a sus brazos mientras está feliz la llenaba de besos. Edward apareció detrás de ella y la niña extendió sus manos hacia él dándole un beso mojado en su mejilla que hizo al cobrizo sonreír. Edward pensó en aquel momento que aunque su nena no hablara ella le demostraba todo el amor que sentía por él en cada oportunidad que tenía y eso llenaba su corazón.

Todos los Cullen restantes estaban en el salón y entre besos, abrazos y saludos todos formaron un grupo armonioso que hace solo unas semanas en una Corte de Seattle parecía imposible.

Las comidas y las bebidas fueron pasando de una mano a otra mientras una muy divertida niña corría de un lado a otro del lugar.

—¿Dónde está mi nena tranquila? —pregunto Edward.

—Está escondida debajo de un ataque repentino de azúcar —respondió Bella en defensa de la niña.

De repente una pequeña ráfaga paso por su lado y fue de prisa hasta el final del salón donde Alice y Jasper estaban sentados en el lugar preferido de Burbuja –el asiento bajo la ventana– y esta se subió rápidamente al regazo de su tía mientras tomaba su rostro y le daba un dulce beso en su mejilla. Alice ahogo un sollozo mientras Jasper las abrazaba a las dos.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Bella.

Edward –cuyos ojos cristalinos se encontraron con los de su hermana–, sonrió y respondió:

—Es algo que hacia siempre. Alice la llamaba y ella solo iba a su regazo y la besaba así.

—¿Crees que de alguna forma ella recuerde algo? ¿Cualquier cosa? —pregunto Bella.

—No lo sé. A veces pienso que con sus actitudes vuelve a ser la misma y otras no.

—El amor sigue allí —dijo Bella, aun mirando a Alice que hablaba dulcemente a la niña.

—¿Que dices?

—Que tal vez no tenga recuerdos, pero los sigue amando a todos ustedes.

—Tal como también ahora las amas a ustedes también —dijo él sonriéndole a Bella.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, enganchados en segundos, contemplando lo que les pareció, el interior de uno y otro.

Jasper tomo a Elizabeth en sus brazos y junto a Alice la llevo hasta el marco de una de las puertas donde un muérdago permanecía colgado, Alice explico a la niña que debía besar al chico guapo bajo el muérdago y ella giro para ver a Jasper y darle un beso sonoro. Luego pidió a Jasper que le diera el muérdago y él no pudo evitar complacer a la niña. Cuando el muérdago estuvo en su mano ella señalo a la pareja y les acerco el muérdago y Jasper y Alice compartieron un beso que entusiasmo a la niña.

Desde ese instante paseo por todo el salón buscado a las parejas que estaban desperdigadas por todos lados. Bella pudo ver como la niña se dirigió a Emmett mientras este la elevaba en brazos y ella pedía un beso por el muérdago y luego señalo a Rose para que él la llevara hasta ella y con sus señas les pidió cumplir la tradición. Rose y Emmett se miraron por un instante hasta que Emmett se inclinó y beso suavemente los labios de Rose y luego acariciaba su nariz con la suya haciéndola sonreír. La niña sonrió a ambos y quiso volver al piso.

Atravesó entonces el salón en búsqueda de Tanya que estaba conversando con Charlie y Carlisle y tiro de su mano haciendo que la siguiera hasta que la llevo a la puerta del comedor donde le pidió a Alistair que la levantara y uso el muérdago de nuevo. Alistair beso su mejilla haciendo ruidos y después la miro y pregunto:

—Ahora a Tanya, ¿sí? —mientras la niña asentía como respuesta.

Tanya se quedó mirándolo pero no evito el beso de Alistair.

—¿Otro? —pregunto el pelinegro y la niña asintió.

Tanya arqueo una de sus cejas mirándolo, pero de nuevo no se negó al beso. Pero cuando Alistair pregunto:

—¿Otro?

—Alto vaquero, eso es para otro rodeo.

Cosa que causo que Alistair hiciera un puchero que hizo sonreír a Burbuja.

Al volver al piso fue directo al lugar donde estaba Edward y llamo con su manito a Bella para que se les uniera.

—¿Un beso? —pregunto el cobrizo—. ¿Cómo el de Alistair a Tanya?

Y la niña sonrió mientras afirmaba con su cabeza y señalaba a Bella.

Y él la beso, mientras ella aceptaba gustosa sus labios. La electricidad estaba allí, una vez más, algo que ha ambos extrañaba y maravillaba al mismo tiempo y que ninguno de los dos se podía explicar.

Burbuja siguió yendo de un lado a otro sin descansar y aún después de la cena no paro de moverse haciendo que su vestido girara alzándose a su alrededor, algo que le encantaba.

Cuando Charlie y Carlisle comenzaron a insistir en que deberían abrir los regalos, sus esposas solo pudieron murmurar " _como niños_ ", pero sin embargo todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que, por lo menos esa noche, podrían abrir uno.

A manos de cada uno fue llegando uno y solo uno de los obsequios que estaban bajo el árbol y todos con emoción comenzaron a abrirlos y agradecer al responsable del regalo. Burbuja abrió su propio regalo y acaricio con su mejilla la suave tela de la bata de baño que su abuela le había regalado. Edward le permitió abrir su regalo y luego agradeció a su padre por el libro original The Golden Gate Bridge **5** ***/***. Mientras Bella le permitió también a la niña abrir su regalo cuya tarjeta indicaba que era de Esme.

Cuando ella y la niña abrieron el paquete verde agua marina, Bella ahogo un gemido al ver el par de aretes con forma de corazón y una fina cadena de plata que poseía un dije con un ángel **6** ***/***. En cuanto vio todo levanto la cabeza y dio silenciosamente las gracias a Esme mientras ambas se sonreían.

Burbuja se quedó viendo y tocando la cadena mientras el silencio se plantó en toda la sala cuando la niña dijo:

—Ángel.

Edward y Bella abrieron los ojos ampliamente mientras el salón se llenó de algarabía mientras todos felicitaban a la niña y hablaban del hermoso ángel, mientras Edward tomo a su hija en brazos llenándola de besos haciéndola reír mientras susurraba muy bajito "ya, ya". Rostros sonrientes pero con lágrimas en las mejillas, evidentemente llenos de alegría fue lo único que hubo en la Casa Cullen aquella noche.

Cuando la niña se veía agotada tanto Edward como Bella la llevaron hasta su cama y se despidieron ambos con un beso y la niña susurro de nuevo "benas noche" haciendo que ambos sonrieran por sus esfuerzos por volver a ser ella misma.

Cuando ambos salieron del cuarto que la nena ocupaba, se abrazaron fuertemente sabiendo que solo era el inicio de la recuperación plena de Elizabeth, no importaba si no tenía recuerdos, como había dicho Bella "el amor estaba allí" y ese amor era el que parecía hacerla hablar de nuevo.

Cuando ambos se separaron de su abrazo, se quedaron conectados una vez más en la mirada del otro, lentamente Edward bajó la cabeza y sus labios se acercaron a los de ella como si fueran un imán. Entonces, lentamente, sus labios conectaron y en el momento en que lo hicieron una descarga de potente deseo recorrió hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo. Oyó cómo ella gemía y al poco él hizo lo mismo.

No podía romper el beso, no podía hacer que su boca dejara de devorarla de un modo en que jamás lo había hecho con otra mujer. Era como si su sabor fuera algo que necesitara, algo que tenía que poseer. Y no ayudaba que ella respondiera tan bien. Apasionadamente. Deseosa.

Él sentía que quería besarla eternamente, pero también sintió algo más, algo a lo que no podía ponerle un nombre, algo tan poderoso que parecía tenerlo dominado.

Reacio, separó su boca de la de ella y la miró con la respiración entrecortada. La miró cerrar los ojos como si estuviera intentando recuperar la compostura, un mínimo de control. Él no quería que hiciera nada de eso. Pero aun así la dejo ir, sin dejar de pensar que lo que había sentido por ella no podía quedarse solo en un beso.

…

~0~

…

Burbuja no dejo de hablar desde aquella noche, aunque generalmente decía palabras en susurros muy pero muy bajito, pero aun así audibles, todos seguían incentivándola para que pudiera comunicarse como lo hicieron en Navidad cuando palabras como " _Ángel_ ", " _Casa_ " y " _Té_ ", fueron algunas de las muchas pronunciadas por la nena. Renée y Esme no dejaron de llorar en toda la mañana y las sonrisas de Bella y Edward parecían estar grabadas a perpetuidad.

Los Chicos Cullen pasaron toda la semana convenciendo a las chicas que celebraran con ellos el año nuevo. Diversas excusas pululaban por todas partes " _no quiero"_ , " _no sé si este bien_ ", " _¿quién cuidara de Burbuja?_ ", " _¿qué demonios haría yo contigo en año nuevo?_ " Mientras que todos buscaban una solución o frases ingeniosas para convencerlas. Un par de días antes las matriarcas de la familia dijeron que querían pasar una velada tranquila en casa e incluyeron a Burbuja en sus planes, mientras le decían a todos que los querían lejos aquella noche. Alice y Jasper declinaron las invitaciones ya que fueron a Texas a visitar a los padres de Jasper, mientras que Garrett, Kate, Paul y Embry se unieron a cualquier festejo que los chicos planearan.

Las chicas Swan fueron recogidas cada una por sus citas la noche vieja y llevadas al centro de la ciudad al Trinity Nightclub que esa noche abría sus puertas de manera informal para una noche "rara". Los dueños del Club que estaban acostumbrados a grandes fiestas con Dj famosos abrieron las puertas del club para una noche nostálgica de navidad donde la música de los 50, 60, 70 y 80 eran la pauta, mientras pedían a sus invitados que vistieran ropas de las épocas correspondientes. Paul quería vestir como Madonna, pero las chicas lo hicieron desistir y todos se fueron por los 50 como la pandilla de West Side Story **7** ***/*** con mucho cabello engominado pero con las claras diferencia en entre Jets y Sharks, sobretodo Embry y Alistair que decidieron usar sacos en contraste con Emmett que lucía sus mangas remangadas.

Fue una noche de risas, fiesta y mucha diversión, pero fue clara la intensa atracción sexual que todas las parejas tenían.

En el caso de Tanya, aunque era claro que le encantaba Alistair, trato de rechazar los avances del pelinegro durante toda la noche pero él no dejaba de insistir. En un receso de la música uno de los asistentes al local subió a la tarima y comenzó a gritar " _noche de micrófono abierto_ " y no se sabe porque motivo y de donde las notas de _I Guess That's Why They Call It The Blues_ de Elton John comenzaron a sonar en todos los parlantes del local mientras el chico en el escenario, bastante bebido, trataba de cantar con Elton. Entre pitos y aplausos el chico termino su canción y cuando todos pensaron que había vuelto todo a la normalidad otras notas sonaron mientras las luces iluminaban de nuevo el escenario del club y todos pudieron ver a… Alistair, que giro para mirar hacia la mesa de los chicos, señalar y comenzar a cantar:

 _Pardon the way that I stare is nothing else to compare_

 _The sign of you usually weak there are no words left to speak_

 _But if you feel like I feel please let me know that it's real_

 _You're just too good to be true can't take my eyes off of you_

Alistair soltó los botones de su saco y empezó a recorrer el escenario mientras sus pies se deslizaban y sus brazos se iban abriendo mientras se balanceaba y luego daba una vuelta completa señalando a la mesa en dirección a Tanya.

Emmett y Edward comenzaron a vitorearlo como locos mientras Tanya se cubría la cara con las manos mientras negaba una y otra vez, pero debajo de sus manos tenía una gran sonrisa, viendo aquel espectáculo.

 _I love you baby and if it's quite all right_

 _I need you baby to warm your lonely night_

 _I love you baby trust in me when I say_

 _Oh pretty baby don't bring me down I pray_

 _Oh pretty baby come on and find you stay_

 _And let me love you baby let me love you_ **8** ***/***.

Alistair fue ovacionado al final y no faltaron un par de chicas que se acercaron a él para alabar sus dotes de cantante, mientras Tanya se paraba de la mesa murmurando algo sobre " _lagartonas y zorras_ " y tomaba a Alistair por un brazo y lo llevaba a la pista para bailar la suave música que sonaba en todo el local.

El resto de las parejas de la mesa se fueron levantando al centro de la pista mientras una canción romántica detrás de otra no dejaba de sonar. Uno junto al otro, mirando todos intensamente a sus parejas, mientras no solo Edward y Bella estaban sintiendo como las chispas eléctricas recorrían sus cuerpos.

Unos minutos después, con el ánimo de despedirse, Kate y Garrett se acercaron a la mesa que compartían y solo vieron a Embry y Paul que también recogían sus cosas.

—¿A dónde se han ido todos? —pregunto Garrett.

—A hacer lo mismo que nosotros galán —dijo Paul.

—¿Lo mismo que nosotros? —pregunto el Abogado.

—Claro, ellos no fueron a celebrar la noche vieja, fueron a celebrar una muy muy "buena noche buena".

.

…

…

 **1** ***/*** **3** ***/*** **4** ***/*** **6** ***/*** Para que puedan ver cada uno de los obsequios y el vestido de Burbuja pasen por mi perfil

 **2** ***/*** Los Manolo Blahnik son zapatos súper famosos y también sumamente costosos –podrían costar entre 500$ y 4.000$–, pero qué más da, grandes figuras del mundo los llevan puestos porque los aman. Madonna calificó en una ocasión sus Manolos como mejores que el sexo; los zapatos de novia de Bella Swan en la película Amanecer Parte I (saga Crepúsculo) son unos Manolos y en el libro Cincuenta Sombras de Grey la protagonista calza zapatos de fiesta diseñados por Manolo Blahnik.

 **5** ***/*** Es un libro sobre el Puente Golden Gate escrito por su creador Joseph B. Strauss en 1937.

 **7** ***/*** En español se conoció como _Amor Sin Barreras_ , fue un musical de Broadway que más tarde fue llevado al cine. Esta historia es un clásico de Romeo y Julieta pero adaptado a los Estados Unidos de los años 50s y 60s, específicamente teniendo a New York como escenario y las rivalidades entre dos bandos: los Jets (americanos) son en su mayoría rubios o pelirrojos de tez clara, y los Sharks (portorriqueños) son de pelo moreno y piel oscura. Los Jets visten en tonos azul claro y naranjas, tanto en los trajes de ellos como en los vestidos de ellas. Los chicos con los trajes de sastre, negro, camel y los populares oxfords. Por el contrario, tanto trajes como vestidos de los Sharks, son en tonos fuertes, en una gama de rojos y morados. Y visten pantalones vaqueros, camisas, camisetas, accesorios como brazaletes, pañuelos y cintas, y zapatillas tipo "converse".

 **8** ***/*** Supongo que imaginar el baile de Alistair en el escenario es difícil, más cuando mi triste descripción no le hace justicia, si quieren saber exactamente lo que quise decir con el baile pueden pasar por mi perfil para ver un video que lo describe mejor y fue el que me inspiro (Ahh solo el principio del video, no el final jajaja)

…

…

(Traducción de la Canción)

 _Disculpa la forma en que te observo, no hay nada que se compare_

 _Tu mirada me debilita, no quedan palabras que decir_

 _De modo que si sientes lo que yo, por favor hazme saber que es real_

 _Eres algo demasiado bueno para ser verdad, no puedo quitar los ojos de ti_

.

 _Te quiero cariño y eso es excelente_

 _Te necesito para calentar mis noches solitarias_

 _Te quiero cariño, confía en lo que digo_

 _Hermosa nena, no me decepciones, te lo ruego_

 _Hermosa nena, ahora que te he encontrado_

 _Quédate y déjame amarte nena, déjame amarte_

.

 ** _Can't Take My Eyes Off You – Frank Sinatra_**

.

…

…

 **LeoniLilzBlackAngel** : Yo los amo a todos, cada uno de los chicos tiene una personalidad que me llama la atención. Si los uniera tendría al hombre perfecto, peroooo esos no existen jajaja. Victoria esconde algo, ¿qué? No sé, pero algo. Eres la única persona que ha votado por su pareja favorita. Aunque mi hermana me tiene loca, ni te imaginas, y ya sabemos cuál es su pareja favorita. Felices Fiestas.

 **Marieisahale** : ¿Te sorprendí con las revelaciones? Espero que sí, espero que no hayas sido la única. Felices Fiestas.

 **Mar91** : Esto era lo que quería lograr, que cada pareja diera algo de sí mismos, espero haber llegado a eso. Felices Fiestas.

 **Blankitapia** : ¿Qué tal? ¿No lo esperabas? ¿Sera de verdad hija de Demetri? Felices Fiestas.

 **Yoliki** : Mi hermana llamo a Demetri de otra manera… pero creo que no podré repetir la palabra jajajaja. No dejamos de amar a Burbuja, sea hija de quien sea. Felices Fiestas.

 **Lilia** : Como ves, he dicho todoooo o casi todo. Tal vez quedan algunas cosas por decir, pero será a su tiempo. Hay que dejarlos sufrir un poquito más, sino, que sería de los Fic y las novelas mexicanas. Felices Fiestas.

 **Guest** : No se tu nombre, nunca lo has colocado, pero sé que eres la misma que me escribe siempre por la forma en que lo haces, gracias por continuar aquí. ¿Sabías lo de Burbuja? Y si, hablaremos más delante de la muerte del mencionado. Ves que lindos son Edward y Bella, amo a esa pareja. Felices Fiestas.

 **Adriu** : Es solo ficción sí, pero como me gustaría agarrar al susodicho y colgarlo por… ¿No son lindos Edward y Bella? Y realmente ambos son los perfectos papás de nuestra Burbujita. Vamos a ver cómo les va a todos de ahora en adelante. Besos para Ecuador con cariño Venezolano. Felices Fiestas.

 **A Todos** : Gracias por sus visitas, Reviews, Follows y Favoritos.

…

.


	16. Mostrando Nuestros Corazones

**Disclaimer** : Tengo que aclarar que los personajes no son míos, como todos saben, pertenecen a la mente prodigiosa de la Sra. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos, intentando que ese juego los entretenga a ustedes.

Este Fic está dedicado a mi hermana Carolina, mi mejor y mayor crítica, un ejemplo en mi vida, gracias por tus buenas ideas, eres "mundial" y te amo por eso y más.

Debo advertir que este capítulo tiene Lemmon, así que si hay mentes susceptibles prepárense.

 **FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS**

 **SAMEACH SAMAY-AKH / SAMEACH HANUKKAH (FELIZ JANUCÁ)**

.

 **Capítulo 16**

.

 **Mostrando Nuestros Corazones**

.

… _Cards on the table, We're both showing hearts_

 _Risking it all though it's hard_

 _Because all of me, Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _Because I give you all of me, And you give me all of you_ …

.

… _Las cartas sobre la mesa, estamos mostrando nuestros corazones_

 _Aunque sea duro, lo estamos arriesgando todo_

 _Porque todo de mí ama todo de ti_

 _Ama tus curvas y tus bordes_

 _Todas tus perfectas imperfecciones_

 _Dame todo de ti,_ _y yo te daré todo de mí_

 _Tú eres mi final y mi principio_

 _Incluso cuando pierdo, estoy ganando_

 _Porque yo te doy todo de mí, y tú me das todo de ti_ …

.

 **All Of Me – John Legend**

.

.

 **Trinity Nightclub. Minutos Antes de Año Nuevo**

.

Rosalie y Emmett salieron del Trinity Nightclub mientras notaron que la lluvia había vuelto esa noche a Seattle, tardaron menos de 10 min en llegar a su destino, recorriendo calles con personas que se atrevían a estar en la calle con toda aquella lluvia y que en cada esquina vitoreaban gritando " _Feliz Año Nuevo_ ".

Emmett acciono un control remoto que tenía en el auto alquilado que llevaba y entro en el estacionamiento del 901 8th Ave. donde dejo el auto en uno de los puestos reservados y salió del asiento del piloto hacia el puesto de Rosalie mientras le daba la mano y la ayudaba a bajar del auto.

—¿Dónde me llevas? —pregunto la rubia.

—A donde podamos estar solos —dijo el chico.

La llevo al ascensor y luego cuando abrió en algún piso del edificio, Emmett la llevo por el pasillo a la derecha mientras buscaba una llave y abría la puerta.

—¿Te mudaste de la Casa Cullen? —pregunto ella sorprendida.

—Nop, en realidad esto es de un nuevo cliente.

—¿Te prestan un departamento así como así? —dijo ella escéptica.

—No sabes de lo que son capaces los clientes cuando quieren que tú hagas o renueves sus propiedades.

Emmett la guió hasta el salón del departamento mientras dejaba en el piso un bolso grande que Rosalie no había notado que llevaba con él.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto Rosalie suspicaz.

—Cambios de ropa —dijo él mientras iba hasta la cocina y se oía trastear algunas cosas.

—¿Ropa? ¿Tuya?

—Nop, de ambos —dijo él aun en la cocina.

—¿Mía? —pregunto de lo más extrañada—. ¿Quién metió las manos en mi closet Emmett?

Él asomo su cabeza desde la cocina y le mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Ella dijo, literalmente, " _todo porque la Rubita ya no sea aburrida_ ", ¿significa eso algo para ti? Yo no la entendí.

Rosalie abrió ampliamente sus ojos comprendida quien había ayudado a Emmett con su ropa y prometiéndose a sí misma ser resistente con el interrogatorio que seguramente su gemela tenia para ella. No podía culparla, ella había hecho más o menos lo mismo para Bella aquel día, esperaba que ayudar a Edward –quien desde hace tiempo le parecía un muy buen hombre para su hermana– no le trajera problemas con su Enana más tarde.

Emmett salió de la cocina con dos copas en su mano y una botella. Lleno la copa de Rosalie mientras volvía a sonreír y se la entregaba, luego lleno su propia copa y coloco la botella sobre la mesa de centro del salón mientras se giraba y miraba a Rosalie con una de esas miradas intensas que hacían que Rosalie dejara de pensar en cualquier cosa menos en el hombre que tenía delante de ella.

Rosalie agarró su copa y lentamente se acercó a Emmett. Cuando se detuvo delante de él, un denso silencio se alzó entre ellos mientras ella le sostenía la mirada. Emmett observaba su respiración irregular y olía su fragancia.

Estaba excitada.

Él era un hombre con experiencia, que conocía a las mujeres, y hubiera reconocido aquella fragancia en cualquier lugar, sobre todo la de Rosalie. Y era la misma fragancia en la que se había ahogado aquella noche que habían jugado a «Alto, Libre». La misma fragancia que él había sentido cuando la llevo al límite al tener aquel primer orgasmo. Aquella noche esa fragancia se mezclaba con el perfume que ella se había puesto. Y la mezcla era una bomba para todos sus sentidos.

—Hagamos un brindis —propuso Rosalie. Sus palabras rompieron el silencio y la concentración de Emmett.

—¿Por qué brindamos, Rose? —preguntó él con voz sensual.

Emmett estaba sintiendo un deseo cada vez más intenso. Hubiera querido en ese instante levantar su vestido e ir directamente a la fuente de esa fragancia. Con sus dedos y su lengua...

—Propongo un brindis por la vida.

—¿Por la vida? —Emmett le clavó la mirada.

—Sí, la podemos perder, en cualquier sitio, en cualquier momento. Así que debemos vivir la vida al máximo, disfrutarla, apreciarla. Porque cuando se va, se terminó todo. Y no se puede hacer nada más.

Emmett pensó en sus palabras. La vida. No podía dejar de pensar en lo distinta que había sido su vida desde que había aparecido Rosalie. «Irrumpido», era una palabra más exacta. En el transcurso de los meses en que la había conocido.

—De acuerdo. Brindaremos por la vida —dijo Emmett levantando la copa y tomando un sorbo de champán.

Rosalie sentía la tensión en Emmett, tanto como la sentía en sí misma.

—Mmm... ¿Quieres que nos divirtamos un poco? —preguntó ella, mirándolo por encima del borde de la copa.

—¿A qué clase de diversión te refieres? —él sonrió.

—Me gustaría jugar a un juego —dijo Rosalie con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Un juego?

—Sí. El juego. Yo me escondo y tú me buscas.

Emmett sonrió. Le gustaba la idea de hacer eso.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando te encuentre?

—Depende —respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—¿De qué?

—De dónde me encuentres.

Emmett pensó en varias posibilidades mientras echaba una ojeada al departamento.

—No hay muchos sitios donde esconderte —comentó Emmett. Ella sonrió.

—¡Oh! En este departamento hay unos pocos —dijo mientras esperaba haber hecho un cálculo correcto de las puertas que había podido ver desde el salón y al entrar.

Emmett le hubiera dicho que esconderse de él no le serviría de nada ya que su fragancia la delataría. En lo referente a Rosalie, su nariz era como un radar.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó él.

—Irás allí —dijo señalando una puerta que daba a la cocina—, durante diez minutos.

Emmett asintió. Aquél era el segundo juego al que jugaban juntos, y para alguien que vivía una vida muy estructurada, era agradable dejarse llevar por Rosalie.

—Diez. Nada más —dijo Emmett mientras iba hacia la puerta—. Volveré en diez minutos, estés lista o no.

Rosalie lo observó dedicarle una última y devastadora sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta.

Ella respiró profundamente y sonrió seductoramente.

Estaría lista cuando Emmett volviera.

…

~0~

…

Emmett volvió a los diez minutos exactos.

Entró en el salón a oscuras. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando encendió la luz. Rosalie debía de haberse imaginado que su esencia la delataría, porque había perfumado la habitación para despistarlo.

Miró a través de todo el salón descubriendo las sandalias que ella había dejado al lado del sofá. Él se acercó y recogió una de ellas. Eran bonitas, y ella tenía un pie sexy. Dejó el zapato en el suelo y miró el sofá. Las sandalias no eran lo único que había dejado. Emmett también recogió un pañuelo que Rosalie había llevado alrededor de su cuello.

Él miro alrededor con los sentidos alerta. Solo quedaban las alternativas de las tres puertas que faltaban por verificar en el corredor. Una de ellas era un baño, supuso.

Atravesó la habitación en dirección a una de las dos puertas que resultó ser un dormitorio. Estaba a oscuras y entonces encendió una lámpara. Miró alrededor. No había nadie, ni había sonido alguno que la delatara. Y su perfume también estaba en aquella habitación. Salió del dormitorio mirando de nuevo al salón. Miró hacia el sofá y pestañeó. Allí, formando un charco en el suelo, estaba su vestido.

Sintió una punzada de deseo. Aquél era un juego muy peligroso. No había esperado que tomara aquel rumbo tan rápidamente, pero no se quejaba. Él le había dicho que sería ella quien decidiría cuándo estaba preparada para que su relación alcanzara otro nivel. Y ahora era él quien tenía que encontrarla.

Él era el cazador en busca de su presa.

Caminó hasta el cuarto de baño. Lo encontró casi vacío. Un brassier de encaje rojo colgaba del lavamanos. Lo tomo para sí.

Cuando entró nuevamente en la habitación, se agachó y miró debajo de la cama grande: Nada. Se fijó en el ventanal, la lluvia afuera aun caía con intensidad, así que sabía que allí no la encontraría.

Se sintió frustrado mientras su excitación se intensificaba. La presión de su erección contra sus boxer lo estaba matando. Cuando encontrase a Rosalie se cobraría aquella tortura.

Atravesó nuevamente la puerta y volvió al salón. Miró alrededor. La puerta de la otra habitación estaba abierta y él recordaba haberla visto cerrada. Sintió la esperanza de una posibilidad, y su cuerpo se excitó aún más mientras atravesaba el salón lentamente. Cuando su mano iba a tocar la perilla descubrió en el piso encaje rojo. Lo recogió acariciándolo con los dedos, era un pequeño trozo de tela, pero sabía lo que era y más importante aún, donde había estado unos momentos antes.

Se llevó la prenda a la nariz e inhaló la fragancia de Rosalie, distinta de su perfume. Decidiendo que definitivamente no la necesitaría más, Emmett se llevó la minúscula prenda al bolsillo de atrás del pantalón.

Termino de abrir lentamente la puerta de la habitación internándose en su oscuridad. Luego cerró la puerta.

…

~0~

…

Rosalie contuvo la respiración. Emmett la encontró por fin. No le había salido bien lo de esconderse. Había creído que se lo había puesto fácil a Emmett, pero, evidentemente, no había sido así.

Ella lo había espiado desde su escondite mientras él había recorrido el departamento. Y luego se había refugiado allí, en aquel dormitorio, esperándolo, completamente desnuda.

Ella había tomado una decisión y no se arrepentiría de ella.

Recordaría aquella noche toda la vida. Porque sabía que Emmett no hacía nada a medias. Era meticuloso, metódico, eficiente.

—Sé que estás aquí, Rosalie —susurró Emmett en la habitación a oscuras—. Y estés preparada o no, aquí estoy.

Ella oyó sus pasos, lentos, pero decididos. Oyó el sonido de su respiración, rápida e irregular. Contuvo la respiración cuando Emmett estuvo más cerca de la cama. Sintió su presencia y olió su esencia masculina.

Cuando él encendió la lámpara, se miraron. Él bajó la mirada hasta la sábana que cubría el cuerpo desnudo de Rosalie y luego miro su rostro.

—Te he encontrado —dijo Emmett.

Su voz era sensual y ella sintió fuego en su piel.

—¿Y? ¿Qué he ganado?

—Lo que quieras —respondió ella.

—¿Lo que quiera? —preguntó Emmett, mientras sus ojos parecían haberse oscurecido, haciendo desaparecer ese claro azul que siempre mostraba él.

—Sí, lo que quieras.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

—¿Y estás preparada? —sonrió él.

Quería estar totalmente seguro. Una vez que empezara, sería imposible parar. Se acercó y le quitó un mechón de la cara. Necesitaba tocarla.

—Estoy preparada, sí.

—¿No vas a arrepentirte?

Rosalie respiró profundamente. Entendía lo que él le estaba preguntando y por qué. Ni él mismo estaba seguro de poder dejar entrar una mujer en su vida. Los miedos de Rosalie estaban allí, miedo a que él jamás sintiera por ella lo que ella ya sentía por él. Lo sabía y lo aceptaba. Y estaría preparada para cualquier cosa que sucediera.

Pero ella deseaba ese momento. Celebrar la vida. Con él.

—No habrá arrepentimiento, Emmett. Sé cómo es el juego.

Lentamente, Rosalie se levantó, dejando caer la sábana. Y oyó cómo Emmett tomaba aliento.

Se arrodillo y luego acarició su pecho, para luego deslizar la mano hacia su vientre.

—¿Hablaremos toda la noche o haremos lo que hemos querido desde el principio? —preguntó ella.

Él extendió la mano y dibujó su pezón con el dedo, jugando con su aureola.

—¿Y qué es lo que crees que hemos querido?

—Un poco de nosotros.

—¿Un poco?

—Bueno, enteros —sonrió ella.

Emmett la abrazo y la besó, encendiendo toda su pasión. Estaba hambriento de ella y al besarla fue como si las emociones se desbordaran sin poder parar.

Rosalie rodeó a Emmett con sus brazos. Quería disfrutar de él y de lo que le estaba entregando, ya no podía negarse más el placer que él le brindaba. Emmett era un hombre especial que jamás había dejado de tratarla como una dama y por eso estaría eternamente agradecida.

Emmett la soltó lentamente y dio un paso atrás. A Rosalie le temblaron las piernas por el impacto del beso. Emmett siguió mirándola intensamente y a ella la invadió un calor que llegaba hasta su vientre, era un fuego intenso que iba bajando hacia sus piernas.

—He soñado tantas veces este momento y esta noche voy a hacerte todas esas cosas que he estado soñando —susurró él—. Estoy deseando ver nuevamente como llegas al orgasmo, es algo que quiero ver una y otra vez. Pero también quiero llegar yo contigo en cada ocasión, compartiendo el placer —sus palabras eran seducción pura.

Rosalie vio como él se quitaba la camisa y dejo ver su torso desnudo, fuerte, musculoso.

Él tiro su camisa y se sentó en una silla mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los calcetines, para luego ponerse de pie y quitarse los pantalones.

—No imaginas cuanto he esperado por esto, cuando dije que esperaría a que estuvieras preparada no imagine que esto también sería una prueba para mi paciencia.

Rosalie se le quedo viendo. Mientras él se quitaba los pantalones y el boxer. Ella pestañeó al observar su tamaño. Había sentido su erección muchas veces, pero verla era otra cosa. Estaba muy bien dotado. " _Chúpate esa Tany_ " pensó instantáneamente.

—Mmm... Interesante —susurró ella, mirándolo.

—¿Interesante? —se rió él—. ¿Nada más?

—Esperaré a ver cómo funciona para hacer más comentarios.

Él se rió. Le fascinaba estar con ella y compartir su ánimo tan ocurrente y su sentido del humor, y a la vez sentir el fuego del deseo en todo su cuerpo.

—Créeme. Funcionará bien. De hecho, he pensado que podría hacer horas extras.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose, dándose cuenta de lo que iba a pasar entre ellos.

Emmett caminó hacia la cama y tomó las manos de Rosalie. Se las llevó a los labios y besó sus palmas.

—No imaginas lo que provocas en mí. Cosas que ninguna mujer antes me ha hecho sentir. Esto no es solo un revolcón Rose es mucho más especial que eso. Es único.

Él amor que Rosalie sentía por Emmett aumentó al oírlo. Ella lo amaba con toda su alma. Y esa noche quería entregarse físicamente al hombre que amaba. Rosalie decidió que ya habían hablado bastante, y tiró de él a la cama.

El cuerpo de Emmett terminó encima del suyo. Él sintió su calor contra su piel y le agarró la cara entre las manos. Estudiando su rostro como si quisiera grabársela en la memoria.

Y la besó, con desesperación, devorándola, sin poder parar. La deseaba de una forma que ni él mismo podía comprender. Escucho cuando a ella se le escapo un gemido y sintió el calor de sus dedos acariciando su espalda mientras la lengua de él seguía penetrando la dulzura de su boca. Finalmente, la necesidad de respirar y de protegerla de un embarazo lo hizo apartarse.

—Tengo que protegerte —dijo él con ardiente deseo.

Se puso de pie y fue hasta donde estaban los pantalones. Buscó algo en el bolsillo. Sacó el braguita de Rosalie en lugar de su cartera. La miró un instante y dijo:

—Bonito color.

Ella se rió, un poco avergonzada.

—Me alegro de que te haya gustado.

Emmett la tiró al piso y buscó en el otro bolsillo. Sacó su cartera y de ella un preservativo. Varios. Él sintió la mirada de ella mientras él se colocaba el preservativo y se sintió al mismo tiempo abrumado y poderoso.

Cuando terminó, preguntó:

—¿Qué opinas?

Vio el deseo en los ojos de Rosalie.

—Pienso... que te quiero dentro de mí, Emmett.

Emmett respiró profundamente. El deseo que sentía por ella lo nublaba y sabía que no tenía nada que ver con el tiempo que había pasado sin estar con una mujer.

Caminó con lentitud hasta la cama y se metió en ella estrechando a Rosalie en sus brazos. La besó con pasión entregándose completamente a su deseo. Luego deslizó la boca hasta sus pechos, utilizando sus labios y su lengua para torturarla de placer. Él quería que ella se excitara totalmente y se tomó el tiempo necesario para volver a acostumbrarse a su piel, sin prisas. Sus pezones se endurecieron en cuanto él poso su boca en ellos y los degusto goloso.

Cuando la fragancia de Rosalie se volvió embriagadora, su mano se movió con precisión y se deslizó hacia abajo, hasta su parte más íntima, encontrándola completamente húmeda, para luego saborear su piel cuando deslizaba su boca de sus pechos a su ombligo.

Mientras seguía besándola rodó con ella y la dejó de espaldas. Luego le besó la espalda, los hombros. Volvió a rodar con ella y la miró a los ojos. Por su mirada supo que Rosalie estaba calculando su próximo movimiento. Así que él se echó hacia atrás y sin decir nada, su mano se abrió paso entre sus piernas y al mismo tiempo bajó su boca dirigiéndose hacia su centro para degustarla.

Las caderas de Rosalie se levantaron automáticamente, y para asegurarse de que se quedaban allí, Emmett las sujetó mientras la devoraba íntimamente. Oyó como ella gemía a medida que el empujaba su boca una y otra vez, probando su calor, su fuego y su pasión.

—¡Emmett!

Emmett se apartó rápidamente y se puso encima de ella. La besó al mismo tiempo que entraba en ella empujando suavemente. Ella le dio la bienvenida en su cuerpo y él empezó a moverse con empujes fuertes y profundos, con un solo pensamiento en mente: entregarse ambos al placer, luego afrontarían las consecuencias.

Y cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Rosalie debajo de él, explotaba en un millón de pedazos llevándola a la cumbre del placer y desatando sus sensaciones, dejó de besarla y hundió la cara en el cuello de ella. La besó, marcándola, mientras continuaba empujando dentro de ella de manera regular para demostrarle que le pertenecía por completo.

Y de repente, la misma explosión que había provocado en Rosalie se desato dentro de él y grito el nombre de ella mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar sin control alguno. Todo dentro de él estaba siendo arrasado, mucho más fuerte que cualquier terremoto o huracán, demasiado fuerte, demasiado especial para poderlo describir.

Y supo, cuando su cuerpo aún temblaba y su mundo interior comenzaba a estabilizarse e intentaba relajarse, agotado y colocado en una nube, que aquélla era una experiencia que no había compartido con ninguna mujer.

Y, en ese momento, Emmett se dio cuenta de que apartarse de ella sería lo cosa más dura que tuviese que hacer en toda su vida.

.

…

…

 **LicetSalvatore** : Pues sí, no es eso lo que queremos de estas Fiestas, momentos felices para atesorar los recuerdos. Felices Fiestas.

 **Adriu** : Capítulos felices, porque merecemos momentos felices. Felices Fiestas.

 **LeoniLilzBlackAngel** : Mientras investigaba por los posibles traumas que podía tener Elizabeth descubrí que la terapia del amor era lo mejor. Puede que la niña no pueda recordar, pero como dijo Bella "el amor está allí" y eso es lo que la hace mejorar y querer hablar. Felices Fiestas.

 **Chiarat** : Los muertos, muertos están, hay que preocuparse es por los vivos. A ver pensemos un poquito, posibilidades siempre hay, mi hermana al deducir la verdad dijo "no puede ser que una niña tan dulce sea hija de ese monstruo". ¿Será? ¿Mi mente es tan mala? Felices Fiestas.

…

.


	17. Nena, Sabes Que Eres Para Mi

**Disclaimer** : Tengo que aclarar que los personajes no son míos, como todos saben, pertenecen a la mente prodigiosa de la Sra. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos, intentando que ese juego los entretenga a ustedes.

Este Fic está dedicado a mi hermana Carolina, mi mejor y mayor crítica, un ejemplo en mi vida, gracias por tus buenas ideas, eres "mundial" y te amo por eso y más.

Debo advertir que este capítulo tiene Lemmon, así que si hay mentes susceptibles prepárense.

 **Estoy aquí, publicando los capis un día antes, eso quiere decir que subiere este capi hoy y otro mañana, uno nunca sabe a qué hora despertara el día de Año Nuevo jajaja.**

 **Hemos llegado a los 100 reviuw, en lo que creo que es la mitad de este Fic y quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de uds. por eso.**

.

 **Capítulo 17**

.

 **Nena, Sabes Que Eres Para Mí**

.

… _You can dance, go and carry on_

 _Till the night is gone_

 _And it's time to go_

 _If he asks if you're all alone_

 _Can he walk you home_

 _You must tell him no_

 _Because don't forget who's taking you home_

 _And in whose arms you're going to be_

 _Save the last dance for me…_

 _Save the last dance_

 _The very last dance for me_.

.

… _Puedes bailar, ve y sigue_

 _Hasta que la noche haya desaparecido_

 _Y sea momento de marcharse_

 _Si él te pregunta si estás sola_

 _Si te puede acompañar a casa_

 _Debes de decirle que no_

 _Porque no te olvides de quién te lleva a casa_

 _Y en brazos de quién vas a estar_

 _Así que cariño, reserva para mí el último baile…_

 _Reserva el último baile_

 _El último de todos los bailes, para mí_.

.

 **Save The Last Dance For Me – Michael Bublé**

.

.

 **Trinity Nightclub. Minutos Antes de Año Nuevo**

.

Tanya estaba cansada de fingir. Había pasado semanas eludiendo al hombre que estaba ahora entre sus brazos bailando en el club y sabía que ambos estaban sintiendo el deseo recorrer sus venas a cada segundo que pasaba.

Vio como Rosalie era sacada del local del brazo de Emmett y tuvo sus mejores deseos para que su gemela tuviera una buena noche. Emmett era el chico para ella y aunque parecía que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta, estaban locamente enamorados uno del otro.

Pero el hombre que estaba en sus brazos en este momento no estaba enamorado de ella, _entre ellos solo había deseo_ , pensaba Tanya, ninguno de los dos podía enamorarse, ella no, ella no era de esas, solo deseo, un deseo que esa noche parecía más intenso que nunca.

—Creo que es hora de irnos —dijo él.

—Me has leído la mente vaquero.

—Nena, hare más que leerte la mente esta noche —prometió él, mientras la llevaba hacia la puerta.

Cuando ambos estaban listo para buscar el auto, él se dio cuenta que había dejado todas su cosas en la mesa y de que habían dejado lo abrigos que les permitirían resguardarse de la lluvia que había empezado a caer, así que se disculpó con Tanya diciendo que volvería en su segundo y regreso adentro por sus cosas.

Mientras Tanya esperaba, un hombre que también había salido de club estaba allí junto a ella.

—Te mueves bien muchacha —dijo el hombre.

Tanya lo miro un momento sin decir nada, calculando donde darle el mejor golpe si el tipo se atrevía a dar un par de pasos en su dirección.

—Si así eres en la pista no me imagino como serias en la cama —reitero el hombre.

—Ella no bailara contigo esta noche —dijo una voz letal detrás de Tanya, mientras ella giraba para ver el rostro muy serio de Alistair mirando al hombre.

El tipo solo tuvo que mirar a Alistair un segundo para darse cuenta que era unos 10 centímetros más alto, sin contar que con su musculatura el joven federal podría muy bien dejarlo inconsciente con un solo golpe. El hombre pudo haber evaluado la situación por un par de segundos y luego se dijo así mismo que era mejor regresar a casa ebrio que con la nariz rota y se giró para caminar alejándose de ellos sin importar que en su rapidez por querer huir, la lluvia cayera sobre él empapándolo hasta dar vuelta a la esquina.

Alistair se quedó mirando a Tanya moviendo la cabeza mientras parecía negar algo.

—¿Qué? ¿No hice nada?

—Nena, eres demasiado sexy para tu bien.

—¿Eso no debería de ser algo bueno para ti?

—Para mí sí, pero no para cualquier pelmazo que quiera estar detrás de ti.

—No era mi tipo, ni siquiera hubiera bailado con él. No corrías peligro de que te dejara plantado —dijo Tanya con una media sonrisa.

—Nena, puedes bailar con quien quieras —dijo él mientras la abrazaba fuertemente a él y le daba un beso que dejo a Tanya sin aliento y luego cuando ambos se separaron y él esbozo de nuevo esa sonrisa sexy y dijo: —Porque el último baile siempre será para mí.

Los cubrió a ambos con su gran abrigo, tomo su mano para guiarla hasta su auto y la ayudo a subir.

—¿Este auto no era de Edward? —pregunto Tanya mientras se ajustaba el cinturón.

—Lo dejo por su "muy seguro Volvo".

—Es una lástima, me encanta la velocidad —dijo la rubia.

—Y a mí las curvas, nena —dijo mirando su cuerpo mientras encendía el Aston Martin Vanquish.

Solo tardaron 5 min en llegar al Fairmont Olympic Hotel, él salió de su lugar y luego saco de la parte trasera un bolso mientras el valet parking ayudaba a bajar a Tanya, luego Alistair tomo su mano y agradeció al chico con una buena propina y le deseaba Feliz Año Nuevo. Pasaron por la recepción rápidamente mientras Alistair le hacia algún tipo de seña al chico del mostrador y este asentía y levantaba su dedo en señal afirmativa. Tomaron el ascensor y luego llegaron a una de las suites donde Alistair introdujo la llave y dejo pasar a Tanya. Dejo el bolso que llevaba al lado de la puerta, encendió la luz y cerró la puerta.

En la mesa de centro del salón había una botella de champán y un par de copas y Tanya sonrió cuando se giró al pelinegro y le dijo:

—Seductor novato lo tenías todo planeado.

—Chico previsivo, nena. Cuantas veces debo decírtelo.

Alistair abrió la botella mientras sirvió ambas copas.

—Por las chicas hermosas —dijo él.

—Que trillado eres —dijo ella riendo.

—¿Tienes un mejor brindis? —dijo él alzando una ceja.

—Por supuesto. Por un excelente Año Nuevo, desde esta noche —dijo seductora.

—Mmm me encantas tus brindis, nena.

Ambos bebieron de sus copas, mientras Alistair la devoraba con sus ojos. De repente dejo la copa sobre la mesa de centro y fue hasta la habitación rápidamente y encendió el televisor colocando el canal de música mientras dejaba la pantalla oscura gracias a los comandos en el control remoto.

Salió y le extendió su mano a Tanya, mientras le decía:

—Te lo dije, nena, el último baile.

Ella le sonrió, dejo la copa sobre la mesa de centro y le brindo su mano mientras ambos se movían al son de la música romántica. Casi sin darse cuenta, la canción terminó. Ella levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de él. Vio que sus ojos eran traslucidos y que tenía una expresión salvaje. Alistair le tomó la cabeza entre las manos y la besó lenta y profundamente. Tanya pensó que realmente tenía una lengua prodigiosa, una que estaba segura podría hacerla desear todas las cosas que sabía que con Alistair podía obtener, una lengua que posiblemente podría volverla loca. Él acerco más su cuerpo al de ella, besándola con más pasión. Tanya gimió en su boca mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo se rendía ante él y las sensaciones que solo con sus besos le estaba causando.

Alistair dirigió su mano al interior de sus muslos mientras Tanya trato de tomar aliento separando su boca de la de él. Alistair se apartó un poco posando su frente en la de ella, mientras no borraba de su rostro esa sonrisa devastadora que sabía que encantaba a Tanya y mientras lo hacía notaba que todo el cuerpo de ella temblaba.

—Me parece que llevas demasiada ropa y que quisiera verte sin nada de ella —dijo él mientras comenzaba a deslizar el cierre de su vestido—. ¿Te importa? —le preguntó con suavidad mientras seguía bajándolo.

Ella se apartó y le tomo de los brazos, pero su intención no era detenerlo sino que se diera prisa. Su lentitud la estaba matándola.

—No, no me importa —susurró ella mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

Él tomo aire mientras terminaba y descubría el brassier de encaje violeta oscuro. Sus dedos fueron al broche delantero y con un giro lo soltó. El brassier se abrió y los pechos quedaron al descubierto.

Tanya escucho el gemido de placer que se escapó de los labios de Alistair y se le encogió el estómago al ver cómo él miraba sus pechos. Sus ojos eran voraces y ella contuvo el aliento. Sin perder más el tiempo él quitó el brassier y lo dejó caer al suelo junto con el resto del vestido dejándola con nada más que un tanga de encaje que hacia juego con el brassier.

—Te he deseado desde el primer día que te vi salir de aquel auto con tu melena al aire y esa faldita corta, toda una fiera —dijo él.

Tanya soltó una risa que reverbero en todo el salón.

—Lo primero que pensé fue que tenías unas piernas impresionantes. Aun así —añadió en tono serio—, pensé en ese instante que te quería para mí, pero era una estupidez fijarse en un posible secuestrador, aunque pronto me di cuenta de que no podría evitarlo. Te deseo muchísimo —gruñó antes de tomarle un pezón con la boca.

Tanya abrió su boca en busca de aire al sentir lo que él le estaba haciendo. Le temblaron las piernas. Él la sujetó con fuerza y cambió la boca de pezón.

—Alistair...

Mientras pronunciaba su nombre, suspiro y presiono su cabeza con la mano para que siguiera. Ningún hombre antes la había hecho sentir tanta excitación.

Alistair se apartó.

—Quiero saborearte más —susurró con los ojos clavados en los de ella.

—Entonces, hazlo —Tanya se sorprendió a sí misma al decir aquello.

La sonrisa de él la derritió.

—Increíble " _chica sexy_ " —susurró Alistair antes de arrodillarse para bajarle las bragas.

Él se echó hacia atrás mirándola de arriba abajo, deteniendo su mirada entre sus piernas. Cuando ella vio que él se humedecía los labios, supo qué le esperaba. Nunca le había gustado esta clase de juegos sexuales, le parecían demasiado íntimos y Tanya no era de las que mostraba su intimidad a nadie, no desde lo que le paso con Demetri, así que jamás se había permitido vivir aquella experiencia. Alistair se ocuparía de que lo hiciera.

Él se inclinó besando su ombligo y chupando la zona que lo rodeaba. El calor entre las piernas de Tanya se hizo más intenso mientras ella lo observaba dominada por un deseo irresistible.

Él bajo lentamente y antes de que ella pudiera tomar aliento de nuevo estaba besándola allí con la misma avidez que si fuera en la boca. Luego, la agarró del trasero haciendo que todo su cuerpo se fundiera por la pasión.

Tanya oía los sonidos que él emitía mientras la besaba y lo agarró de la cabeza. Alistair se hundió en la calidez de ella, saboreándola como ningún hombre lo había hecho. Cuando estuvo con Demetri, en la Universidad, todo se había acabado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y ella se había quedado insatisfecha y al final desengañada. Una chica sin experiencia como ella no sabía cómo pedir placer, ni como darlo. Y los hombres que habían contribuido a sus experiencias posteriores solo habían sido aventuras pasajeras, con ninguno había compartido tal intimidad.

Ella gimió y arqueó las caderas, no tanto para acercarse más como por las oleadas de placer que la invadieron por completo. Sin embargo, era evidente que Alistair no tenía prisa. Él quería disfrutar de ella, poseerla hasta saciar todos los deseos que ella hacia nacer en él. Pero ella llego a su límite explotando mientras gritaba su nombre. Luego ella intento apartarlo, pero él se aferró a su trasero y volvió a meter su lengua dentro de ella sin darle tregua, para saborearla en todos sus rincones. No la soltó hasta que ella dejó de estremecerse, aunque en ningún momento dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, moviendo su lengua mientras le acariciaba las caderas.

Por fin, se apartó, levantando la cabeza al mirarla, apoyándose en los talones. La miraba de tal forma que ella tuvo que contener el aliento. Él quería más. Mucho más. Alistair volvió a meter la boca entre las piernas de ella y ella también deseó más.

—Quiero estar contigo —susurró Tanya.

Él se levantó y la tomó entre los brazos para llevarla a la habitación.

Alistair no era un hombre impulsivo. Pero Tanya era un dulce delicioso que él no había podido resistir, era demasiada tentación y no había podido evitarla aun habiéndolo querido. Una vez que la había probado, su deseo iba en aumento.

Ella se acurrucó en sus brazos y apoyó la mejilla en su pecho. A Alistair se le aceleró la respiración y se le disparó la libido.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, él tomó aire y la dejó en la cama, tenía que desnudarse. Pero verla sin nada encima estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el control. Saborearla había sido inolvidable, pero, quería más, requería estar dentro de ella.

Él comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, mientras se fijaba en que ella no dejaba de mirarlo. La luz de la luna que entraba a través de una de las ventanas, a pesar de la lluvia que caía afuera, hacia resplandecer la piel de ella mientras a Alistair le parecía irresistible.

—¿La señorita elocuencia no tiene nada que decir ahora? —susurró él ante el silencio que había llenado la habitación.

Ella no dejaba de mirarlo ensimismada, mientras él terminaba de quitarse la camisa.

Tanya se estiró en la cama con una leve sonrisa. A Alistair le gustó que no tuviera una expresión tímida. Ella tampoco estaba avergonzada de exponerle su cuerpo.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? —le preguntó ella con una sonrisa provocadora.

A Alistair se le nubló el pensamiento cuando ella se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Puedes decir cualquier cosa.

Ella volvió a pasarse la lengua por los labios, se irguió y muy lentamente se acercó al borde de la cama para poner su cara a la altura de la cintura de él. Estiro la mano y la coloco sobre la dura erección que resaltaba a través de los pantalones.

—Mmm... ahora mismo sólo se me ocurren dos palabras —susurró ella en un tono tan sexy que hizo que su erección se moviera en sus pantalones.

—¿Cuáles? —preguntó él casi a punto de balbucear mientras ella seguía acariciándolo con avidez.

Ella lo miró a los ojos mientras Alistair pudo ver el deseo que ya se reflejaba en ellos.

—Date prisa.

Alistair se separó un poco, desatando por fin su cinturón y bajando al mismo tiempo sus pantalones y sus bóxer, quedando completamente desnudo y notando el calor que producía en toda su piel la mirada de deleite que Tanya le estaba dirigiendo.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —le preguntó él con voz entrecortada.

—En lo que pensé la primera vez que te vi.

—¿Que era un gorila pelinegro?

Ella volvió a reír, inundando la habitación con su risa.

—Nop —dijo al fin—. Pensaba en que me recuerdas a mi postre favorito.

—¿Y cuál es tu postre favorito? —pregunto él con una sonrisa.

—Helado de vainilla —dijo mientras acariciaba su verga suavemente, cosa que lo hizo gruñir—. ¿Y sabes lo que hago con mis helados? —insinuó.

—Tengo otros planes primero sexy.

Alistair se metió en la cama y la llevó al centro del colchón, colocándose sobre ella.

—Comenzando por besarte.

Tanya sonrió. Conocía sus besos, sabía lo deliciosos y sensuales que eran. Desde que conoció a Alistair, ella se había dado cuenta del deseo sexual que tenía acumulado y que había reprimido. Antes de poder explicárselo, la boca de Alistair se adueñó de la suya y la arrasó con la lengua. Ella se estremeció al acordarse de lo que él le había hecho en el salón y al sentir lo que estaba haciéndole en ese momento.

—Ábrete a mí, Tanya —le susurró Alistair al oído en un tono incandescente.

Ella separó las piernas mientras él seguía pasándole la lengua por los labios. Alistair elevó ligera mente la parte inferior del cuerpo y ella hizo lo mismo instintivamente.

—Ahora, tómame.

Alistair la miró a los ojos y ella supo lo que estaba pidiéndole. Era algo que a ella le gustaba. Introducirse en un hombre y con Alistair era algo que definitivamente quería hacer. Le encantaba que Alistair estuviera haciendo que ella participara, dejarla ser ella misma y que diera rienda suelta a todo su anhelo.

Tanya alargó la mano para acariciar el vello del vientre. Alistair tomó aire.

—Tanya...

Su nombre brotó como un gemido desesperado y ella sonrió mientras bajaba los dedos para apoderarse de él. Estaba grande y duro. Tanya parpadeó, estaba demasiado grande, " _por Dios_ " fue su único pensamiento. Lo miró a los ojos.

No podía pensar en nada mientras su mano envolvía aquella erección en su mano. Sólo podía pensar en que la dura pero suave masa de carne que tenía agarrada, pronto estaría dentro de ella. Y luego un pensamiento rápido y casi fugaz llego a su mente.

—¿Y la protección? —le preguntó repentinamente.

Ella notó por la expresión de Alistair que se había olvidado, como ella.

—Maldita sea, no suelo ser tan descuidado, lo siento.

Alistair se giró y sacó un envoltorio del cajón de la mesilla. Lo rompió con los dientes y se puso un preservativo.

Tanya sonrió.

—Yo también me he dejado llevar por el momento —se detuvo un instante—. Estoy tomando pastillas para regular mi período, pero no me he acostado con nadie desde hace un tiempo.

Tanya se sorprendió un poco de estar comentando eso con Alistair, como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo.

Alistair la besó delicadamente, hundiendo su lengua en la boca de ella y luego profundizó el beso, encendiendo de esa forma el deseo entre ellos.

—Tómame, Tanya —volvió a pedirle él.

Alistair tenía la respiración entrecortada y ella sintió un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. Lo tomo firmemente y lo condujo hacia sí sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, con una mirada tan intensa como arrebatadora. Ella notó como se le contraían los músculos de su vientre, como si toda ella estuviera preparada para recibirlo.

Cuando estaba en la entrada, él tomó el control. Su punta se abrió paso, bajando sus caderas mientras ella subía las suyas, profundizando hasta dentro.

Ella, instintivamente, rodeó la cintura de Alistair con las piernas. Un instante después, él levantó un poco el tronco.

—Quiero sentir como es moverse dentro de ti, cariño —le susurró Alistair.

Ella apretó las piernas con fuerza. Todo el cuerpo ardiendo, conociendo muy bien lo que venía. Él volvió a embestir y ella elevó las caderas para que los cuerpos se fundieran en uno.

Alistair empezó a moverse. Muy lento al principio, volviéndola loca con el rítmico vaivén. Y luego, súbitamente acelerando el ritmo, haciéndolo todo fluido y fácil. Las caderas de Alistair no cesaban de arremeterla. La tomó con una mano y la levantó. Ella notó que le tocaba la cima de su vientre.

—Alistair... —exclamó ella.

Quería producir un orgasmo distinto al que había tenido en el salón. Distinto, pero igual de intenso. La lengua de Alistair había sido increíble, pero su sexo duro e infatigable era muchísimo mejor. Cada embestida estaba llevándola el límite. Quería gritar.

Y eso hizo.

Gritó su nombre con todas sus fuerzas. Lo tomo del cuello, notando el sudor que empapaba su piel. Pero él no cesaba y ella grito de nuevo, sintiendo que todo explotaba en su interior, incluido él.

Escucho el gemido ronco que salió de los labios de Alistair un instante antes de sentir la calidez de su liberación. Estaba decidido a sobrepasar todos sus límites, haciéndola tocar el cielo, el mayor de los éxtasis. Alistair cuadro su mandíbula, empujando con fuerza mientras los dos seguían con el delirio. Estaba aún duro y ávido y sintió su segunda liberación, intensa y abundante como la primera. Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás gritando el nombre de ella y los dos siguieron con la erupción.

En ese momento, Tanya supo que, a pesar de habérselo negado una y otra vez desde hace algún tiempo, excusándose en el deseo y aunque pudiera parecer increíble, se había enamorado de Alistair Platt.

…

~0~

…

Alistair se estremeció al apartarse de Tanya. Habían estado juntos dos veces y poseerla de esa forma había sido lo mejor que le había pasado jamás. Nunca se cansaría de estar con ella.

Ella era su deseo irresistible. Nunca había conocido a una mujer tan apetecible.

La miró. Estaba agotada. Casi no podía abrir los ojos. Él jamás se había sentido así con ninguna mujer, ni siquiera con Renata. Alistair bufo al acordarse de la mujer que había herido su orgullo y roto su corazón. Cuando era una figura en la Universidad, ella estuvo a su lado y dentro de su cama, pero cuando le dispararon, no esperó ni un segundo para encontrar a alguien que lo sustituyera. Incluso tuvo el valor de echarle en cara que ella era mucha mujer para él, que sencillamente no quería pasarse la vida con un lisiado. Eso fue hacía diez años. Superó el problema en su brazo gracias a una rehabilitación extenuante, gracias a la fuerza de voluntad para sobrevivir y triunfar y al apoyo inmenso de su familia, Esme, Carlisle, Alice y principalmente Edward y Emmett, convirtiéndose en sus amigos incondicionales.

Volvió a mirar a Tanya, mientras ella daba un giro para seguir durmiendo. Pero la escucho susurrar su nombre mientras se movía para adaptar su trasero a él. Su cuerpo reacciono inmediatamente a esa proximidad, produciendo en él un nuevo anhelo. Coloco la mano en el vientre de ella y la estrechó contra él. Y entonces, ella volvió a susurrar su nombre.

Alistair frunció ligeramente el ceño. Lo que menos deseaba en ese momento de su vida era engancharse con otra mujer. No estaba dispuesto a pasar por la mala experiencia una segunda vez. Hacía mucho tiempo que había tomado la decisión de no enamorarse nunca más. Ello sólo significaría más sufrimiento. Por eso le preocupaba tanto la atracción tan profunda que sentía hacia Tanya. Estaba loco por ella incluso desde antes de esa noche y eso no era una buena señal.

Observo al reloj que había en la mesita junto a la cama. Marcaba más allá de medianoche. Tendría que despertarla antes del amanecer para que pudiera vestirse y volver a su casa. Conociendo a Charlie Swan podía suponer que sus días comenzaban muy temprano y no quería que nadie se enterara de su asunto con Tanya, aunque sospechaba que ya todos sabían de ellos, mucho más cuando había rogado a Bella que preparara la ropa para que Tanya se pudiera cambiar antes de ir a casa, por si acaso. Aun así, no quería que nadie se entrometiera en algo que para él era demasiado precioso. Antes o después, todo el mundo sabría que ellos habían tenido aquella aventura, pero prefería que fuera después. Alistair soltó una maldición silente en el momento que recordó a su familia. Ellos harían una montaña de un grano de arena, pero en ese momento, Tanya volvió a moverse y restregó su trasero contra él y su familia desapareció de sus pensamientos.

…

~0~

…

Tanya abrió lentamente los ojos mientras sentía que un brazo fuerte y cálido rodeaba su cintura. De pronto se dio cuenta de que no solo estaba desnuda, sino que también estaba desnudo el hombre que descansaba pegado a ella en el dormitorio, aún iluminado por los rayos de la luna.

Miró al reloj de la mesita de noche. Eran las tres de la madrugada. Se le aceleró el pulso al acordarse de lo que había pasado esa noche con Alistair, y todo por la habilidosa lengua de él. Cerró los ojos al sentir un calor que la envolvía.

Entonces, notó que algo más la abrumaba. Jamás había sentido toda la gama se sensaciones que Alistair le había hecho sentir aquella noche. Además recordó que cuando habían estado juntos por segunda vez, él había sido delicado y tierno, tanto, que ella estuvo a punto de llorar.

De repente, Tanya se quedó sin aliento cuando noto que el brazo que le rodeaba la cintura se estaba moviendo hacia abajo, hacia la unión entre sus piernas.

Tanya abrió la boca pero dejó escapar un leve ronroneo cuando los dedos de él empezaron a acariciarle su esencia más femenina. Intento hablar pero tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Él se movió suavemente dando la vuelta para dejarla de espaldas a la cama y ella se encontró con el pétreo cuerpo de él encima. La miraba seductora y provocadoramente. Tanya se dio cuenta que la pasión volvía a renacer dentro de ella. Quería que él la volviera a hacer suya. Lo necesitaba. Después se regañaría a sí misma por haberse enamorado de él, pero por ahora... Lo tomo del cuello y le bajó la cabeza.

—Te necesito dentro de mí —le susurró mirándolo intensamente a los ojos.

Si bien era ella la que lo pedía, sabía que el deseo era compartido por ambos. La prueba era la verga dura y turgente que descansaba entre sus muslos. Sin embargo, sabía que Alistair haría solo lo que ella le permitiera y ella quería todo lo que él pudiera darle para hacerla disfrutar.

En ese instante, noto que él se abría paso lentamente en su interior. El cuerpo de ella se relajó automáticamente a medida que él profundizaba y el calor abrasador empezó a consumirla.

—Adoro estar dentro de ti —susurró él en el oído de ella.

Ella lo rodeó con sus piernas y él la penetró aún más. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de ella, se inclinó para adueñarse de su boca mientras la parte inferior de su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse con embestidas incesantes.

Hasta que el placer la alcanzó y la dejó atónita. Había alcanzado el clímax con él las veces anteriores, pero aquella vez casi había arrancado su cuerpo de la cama, había hecho que ella se arqueara y se apretara contra él, consiguiendo que se sintiera como si se rompiera en un millón de pedazos. Alistair separó su boca de la de ella, movió su cabeza hacia atrás y aulló para dejarse llevar por su propio éxtasis. Tomo su trasero para acercarla más a él, para entrar más en ella y fundir los cuerpos en uno.

El estaxis fue total y los dejo a ambos saciados pero agotados. Tanya sintió como él se retiraba de ella lentamente, girando un momento y luego volviendo a ella. La jalo hacia él haciendo recostar el cuerpo de ella sobre el suyo. El contacto era extrañamente familia y hacía sentirlos a ambos cómodos y seguros. Tanya pensó en ese instante que después de muchas relaciones fallidas esto era lo más real que había sentido por un hombre en toda su vida. _Tal vez_ , pensó ella, _todo lo anterior había sido su cuerpo_. _Esto era su alma_. Y así, sin siquiera darse cuenta, ambos se rindieron al cansancio.

.

...

...

 **Adriu** : Hola, gracias por escribir.

 **Yoliki** : No comas ansias, las pistas seguirán apareciendo para que confirmes o descartes sospechosos.

 **Marieisahale** : Así es, nuestra Burbujita habla de nuevo, eso solo quiere decir que se está recuperando y que su vida normal completa está por llegar. Y yo realmente espero que todos los años nuevos sean buenos para todos.

 **Hanna1441** : Espero que este y el capi que viene no te provoquen taquicardia, pero las noches buenas hay que vivirlas.

 **Guest** : Si nuestra Burbuja es un pequeño ángel que ya se está recuperando con el amor de su familia y los capítulos hot, bueno… son como la vida, hay que disfrutarlos.

…

.


	18. Maneras Misteriosas

**Disclaimer** : Tengo que aclarar que los personajes no son míos, como todos saben, pertenecen a la mente prodigiosa de la Sra. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos, intentando que ese juego los entretenga a ustedes.

Este Fic está dedicado a mi hermana Carolina, mi mejor y mayor crítica, un ejemplo en mi vida, gracias por tus buenas ideas, eres "mundial" y te amo por eso y más.

Debo advertir que este capítulo tiene Lemmon, así que si hay mentes susceptibles prepárense.

 **Les contare un secreto.**

 **Suelo llamarme a mí misma El Grinch, no soy de las que le encantan los adornitos en verde y rojo, ni lucecitas de colores en casa o en la oficina, me llamaran simple y aguafiestas, pero en ese sentido soy así.**

 **No me sacan sonrisas las fechas de compras, me sacan sonrisas los buenos momentos vividos, los recuerdos nítidos, las buenas compañías sinceras, las palabras llenas de verdades.**

 **Soy el Grinch pero no vengo a quitarles regalos, más bien quiero darles uno… cinco minutos para pensar… pensar en qué les ha regalado este año que termina… cinco minutos para olvidar el dolor causado si alguien valioso se ha perdido de su lado (temporalmente, pues nadie podrá sacar de nosotros el inmenso amor que sentiremos por ellos siempre)… cinco minutos para alegrarnos por acumular recuerdos satisfactorios… cinco minutos para olvidar, simplemente eso… cinco minutos para que le digan y le insistan a sus sueños que ya no los quieren en blanco y negro pues ahora los merecen a colores… cinco minutos para comprender de una vez y para siempre, que si tu deseo es fuerte, que si tu voluntad es firme y tu constancia es permanente, en contra de cualquier obstáculo, si podemos y no daremos marcha atrás.**

 **Feliz Año Nuevo para todos.**

.

 **Capítulo 18**

.

 _ **Maneras Misteriosas**_

.

… _Well me I fall in love with you every single day_

 _And I just want to tell you I am_

 _So honey now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _Maybe we found love right where we are_ …

.

… _Bueno, en mi caso, yo me enamoro de ti cada día,_

 _Y solo quería decirte que lo estoy_

 _Así que cariño, ahora_

 _Llévame en tus brazos amorosos_

 _Bésame bajo la luz de miles de estrellas_

 _Pon la cabeza sobre mi corazón_

 _Estoy pensando en voz alta_

 _Tal vez encontramos el amor justo donde estamos_ …

.

 **Thinking Out Loud – Ed Sheeran**

.

.

 **Trinity Nightclub. Minutos Antes de Año Nuevo**

.

Edward tenía un plan. Había pasado toda la semana pensando en el beso que le había dado a Bella y en lo que eso le había hecho sentir y mucho más importante, estaba seguro que Bella estaba sintiendo lo mismo por él.

Él sabía que ambos habían tenido muy malas experiencias y que abrirse a nuevos sentimientos era difícil para los dos.

Pero lo que sentía no podía simplemente olvidarlo, no podía sacarla a ella de su mente hace mucho tiempo y ahora no podía sacar ese deseo por ella de su cuerpo. Se prometió así mismo ir sobre seguro y dejarle a ella siempre la opción de decir que no o decidir cuándo parar, pero tenía que intentarlo y esta noche era la noche.

Allí en medio de la pista de aquel club vio cómo su amigo y su primo se perdían con sus parejas, Rosalie le había guiñado un ojo cuando ambos se habían levantado para bailar, ella sabía lo que él deseaba, lo estaba apoyando, y le agradecía por eso.

Se separó un momento de Bella sin dejar de estrecharla entre sus brazos y le sonrió, con esa sonría que sabía que a ella le gustaba.

—Es hora de irnos –dijo.

—Aun no es media noche —dijo ella extrañada.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—¿Te he dicho que no me gustan mucho las sorpresas?

Él sonrió de nuevo, ya sabía eso y también que eso era lo que le diría.

—Confía en mí, esta sorpresa te gustara.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la mesa a recoger sus cosas Bella quería despedirse del resto, pero Edward solo le señalo a Embry y Paul que bailaban en la pista y cuando estos voltearon a verlos Edward se despedía con su mano mientras Paul esbozaba una sonrisa y modulaba un "diviértanse", _otro que sabe de mis planes_ pensó Edward, a este ritmo Charlie Swan estaría en la puerta de su habitación la mañana siguiente.

Cubrió a Bella con su abrigo mientras la llevaba hasta su Volvo y ponía a los dos en marcha hasta el Fairmont Olympic Hotel. Bella se vio sorprendida cuando el valet parking la ayudo a bajar del auto y luego Edward la tomo de su mano y la llevo por el medio del recibidor hasta los ascensores.

Al notar el bolso que Edward cargaba consigo pregunto:

—¿Tienes una habitación todavía aquí?

—Eeeee sí, más o menos —dudo Edward.

—¿Más o menos?

—Ya verás.

Edward la llevo a su suite y la dejo entrar mientras dejaba el bolso y encendía la luz. Unas copas y una botella, como la habitación de su primo, estaban colocados en la mesa de centro del salón.

—¿Esto estaba planeado? —dijo Bella señalando las copas.

—Sí, no piense demasiado señorita escritora, no le hace bien, además no es champán, es vino champañizado no es nada más fuerte que eso, sé que no te gusta.

Sirvió para ambos mientras Bella sentía que las burbujas picaban en su nariz. Edward no dejo de sonreír mientras busco la mano libre de Bella y comenzó a dar vueltas en su dorso con su pulgar.

De pronto, una algarabía se escuchó y se dieron cuenta que afuera ya era Año Nuevo y ambos se sonrieron y se acercaron a la ventana donde, aun en medio de la lluvia, la bahía se llenaba de luces mientras los fuegos artificiales salían una y otra vez desde la Space Needle.

Edward se colocó detrás de Bella abrazándola por su cintura mientras que los dos contemplaban el espectáculo de luces y no dejaban de sonreír.

—Espero que ella pueda verlo —dijo Bella, refiriéndose a Burbuja.

—No dudo de que siga despierta y después de ver esto tardara un muy buen rato en dormir.

Bella giro su rostro para poder mirar a Edward y sus ojos una vez más se unieron como lo habían hecho muchas veces antes. Las luces de afuera se estaban reflejando en las pupilas verdes de Edward y Bella pensaba que nunca había contemplado algo tan maravilloso.

Edward fue bajando lentamente su rostro al de ella y una vez más volvió a besarla, así como lo había hecho la noche de víspera de Navidad y ella se giró totalmente hacia él abrazándolo fuertemente sin perder la intensidad del beso.

Las manos de él comenzaron a recorrer su espalda una y otra vez, a la par de cada beso que ambos se brindaban y cuando Bella sintió que las manos de Edward comenzaban a bajar el cierre en su vestido respingo y se separó del beso.

—Quiero que estemos juntos —dijo Edward—. No hay nada que desee más que estar contigo, pero todo será si tú quieres.

Bella lo miro una vez más intensamente y el silencio preocupo a Edward haciéndolo pensar que ella no estaba lista.

—Solo quiero que estés segura, sino es así no pasara nada, ¿quieres estar conmigo? —preguntó cuándo ella volvió a abrir la boca.

Soltó un poco su agarre dejándola decidir. Sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría si ella decidía ir a la habitación con él.

Se miraron y rogó para que ella no rompiera el contacto. No lo hizo. En lugar de eso le pasó los brazos por el cuello y tiró de él hasta que notó su aliento en la boca.

—Sí —dijo ella después de un momento—. Sí, quiero estar contigo.

Y después, poniéndose ella de puntillas, volvieron a unir sus bocas.

Un instante después Edward la estaba guiando hacia la habitación y en cuanto entraron en ella Edward la abrazó y la beso con avidez, mientras deslizaba su lengua dentro de la boca también hundía los dedos en su pelo para besarla más profundamente, incluso con más fuerza que los besos que se habían dado antes.

¿Por qué no sentía que pudiera apartarse de Edward? ¿Por qué se sentía acalorada y tan húmeda…? ¿Y por qué estaba recordando el beso de la otra noche? Uno que le había hecho desear estar más cerca de él, sentir su cuerpo contra el de ella. Él la había besado de un modo en que ningún otro hombre la había besado antes.

—Me encanta besarte, te lo había dicho, podría hacerlo todo el día —dijo él.

Bella se humedeció los labios con nerviosismo mientras pensaba que Eric nunca le había dicho nada parecido.

Ella le devolvió el beso ansiosa pensando que era muy diestro. Era tan hábil que casi se le doblaban las rodillas. Cuando estaba convencida de que se derretiría entre sus brazos, interrumpió el beso, dio un paso atrás, mientras él la miraba fijamente.

Aunque hubiera quería resistirse, ya era tarde, así que no pudo hacer más que dejarse llevar. Él sabía a menta y definitivamente olía a hombre. Y Bella realmente deseo que ambas esencias se filtraran en su piel. Su mente estaba desbordada, aún no entendía cómo podía continuar de pie, pero se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba actuando por sí solo, pues el sí sabía responder a todas las sensaciones que Edward le estaba haciendo sentir. Edward volvió a acercarla a él apretándola fuertemente hasta sí mismo y ella pudo sentir la dureza del musculoso abdomen de Edward, al igual que la parte que se encontraba un poco más abajo y eso solo logro hacerla sentir más caliente aun de lo que podría haber pensado.

Las manos de Edward estaban en la cintura de Bella, recorriendo cualquier otra parte del cuerpo de ella que estuviera a la disposición, mientras Bella solo podía pensar en la lengua que se unía a la suya y que la hacía estremecer.

De repente, sintió como Edward bajaba la cremallera de su vestido y su mano comenzaba a acariciar la parte de piel que iba quedando expuesta. Toda ella se estremeció. Esas manos estaban hechas para darle placer a una mujer. Eran masculinas, pero increíblemente suaves.

Una parte de ella no podía creer que esto estuviese pasando, ni que ella lo estuviera permitiendo. Había perdido toda fuerza de voluntad, se la había cedido a Edward dándole la libertad de hacer con su lengua, boca y manos, las cosas milagrosas que le estaba haciendo. Ella solo podía temblar, quemándose en su propio deseo.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que su vestido estaba en el suelo y que Edward acariciaba la parte de su trasero que no cubría la braga que llevaba puesta.

Sintió que perdía el equilibrio, pero en realidad era él quien la estaba haciendo tumbarse en la cama. Y como si dominase su mente, su cuerpo se volvió flexible, receptivo y dócil bajo sus manos. Cuando sintió la suave superficie de la cama en la espalda, Bella abrió los ojos y miró en los de él al mismo tiempo que Edward apartaba sus labios para meterle una mano debajo de la cabeza, colocando los cuerpos de ambos en una posición más cómoda y colocándose prácticamente encima de ella.

El corazón de Bella empezó a latirle a toda velocidad y sintió un deseo que no era capaz de controlar. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca y sus miradas unidas. Notó cómo a él le cambiaba el ritmo de la respiración al mismo tiempo que a ella.

Muy despacio, Edward se echó hacia delante, susurrando su nombre antes de volver a besar sus labios. Eso hizo que Bella cerrara los ojos por miedo a perder la cordura.

La beso intensamente, haciendo que se le escapase un gemido. Bella le devolvió el beso, porque necesitaba saborearlo, estar todavía más cerca de él. Tal vez se arrepintiese después, pero ahora sabía lo que quería y lo que necesitaba.

Devolvió el beso con pasión y con ansia, una que no había conocido hasta entonces. En sus brazos se volvió descarada, libertina. Edward había sido el único hombre capaz de robarle el sentido común y reemplazarlo por algo que no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

Sintió que el aire frío le daba en la piel y se dio cuenta de que él le estaba bajando el brassier con los dientes. Edward coloco la cabeza entre aquellos pechos y, con la punta de la lengua, trazó un húmedo círculo alrededor del delicado pezón. La pequeña aureola se tornó más oscura, más dura, y a Bella se le tensó todo el cuerpo. Edward continuo besando su pezón de manera tan lujuriosa que hacía que ella se aferrara a él.

—Por favor… —murmuró ella, colocándole las manos en la nuca y atrayéndole hacia abajo—. Por favor, Edward…

—¿Quieres que siga?

—Sí. Hazlo de nuevo, oh, sí…

Edward tomó todo el pezón con la boca, lo cual hizo gemir más a Bella. Él hacia una leve presión en el pezón con los dientes, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con el endurecido pezón del otro pecho. Bella le revolvió el cabello y le levantó la cara, besándolo con una intensidad arrebatadora, como si en ese momento no existiese nada salvo ellos dos. Luego comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, percibiendo la forma de sus músculos.

Luego él se separó de ella y se levantó de la cama, el corazón de Bella empezó a latirle desenfrenadamente cuando vio que él empezaba a desabrocharse la camisa. Se quedó sin aliento al ver su pecho y, al mismo tiempo, se sintió orgullosa. Era el pecho que tocaría mientras unieran sus cuerpos; el que sentiría en su rostro mientras rosara con él. Y sus hombros, anchos y fuertes, serían a los que se tomaría cuando sintiese la explosión en su interior. Porque, algo dentro de ella le hacía estar segura de que la sentiría.

Notó otro escalofrío al ver cómo Edward se quitaba los pantalones y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Por fin consiguió respirar mientras lo observaba, más concentrada que nunca. Debajo del bóxer de seda negra parecía haber un hombre muy bien dotado, y que parecía saber perfectamente cómo hacer uso de sus atributos. " _Dios si Tany viera esto_ ". Luego negó con su cabeza " _No, no ella nunca lo verá_ ".

Ella se concentró en su erección, pensando que cuando estuviera dentro de ella estarían unidos más allá que en el cuerpo, sabía que sería una entrega completa. En el poco tiempo que hacía que lo conocía, había comprendido que Edward era un hombre intenso, exigente. Pero, por otro lado, también era un hombre entregado y dulce.

Lo que más le llamó la atención fueron los finos rizos dorados que se esparcían por el pecho, bajaban por el abdomen y se perdían bajo el borde de los boxer. Deseó poder acariciarlos antes de recorrer el camino de bajada.

Y cuando se bajó los boxer dejando libre esa parte de su cuerpo que había estado presionando contra la tela, hizo que a ella se le abrieran los ojos de par en par.

Tragó saliva sin dejar de mirarlo. Hipnotizada. Nunca le había parecido un hombre tan hermoso, tan asombroso, tan guapo. No parecía tener ningún problema en permanecer ahí de pie desnudo y completamente excitado delante de ella.

—Creo que ahora te toca a ti —dijo él.

Bella comenzó a quitarse el brassier azul rey que Edward había bajado, mientras los ojos de Edward parecían oscurecerse cada vez más, mientras no dejaba de mirar los senos de Bella, cosa que en vez de ponerla nerviosa la hizo sentir femenina y atrevida.

Se quitó las sandalias, que todavía conservaba, quedándose solamente con una prenda, la ropa interior, un tanga que no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación. Prácticamente todo estaba a la vista, expuesto ante sus ojos, mientras la mirada de él se deslizó hasta el centro de su feminidad con una intensidad que le hizo sentir calor en la piel.

—Ven aquí, Bella.

Le dijo mientras la ponía de pie de nuevo y ella escuchaba como pronunciaba su nombre en un tono ronco que la penetró hasta los huesos y le hizo ser consciente de cuánto la deseaba él y cuánto lo deseaba ella. Su lado femenino anhelaba conectarse con él del modo más íntimo.

La acerco mucho más a él, mientras él se deslizaba por su cuerpo y hundía el rostro entre sus pechos para oler su aroma. Y entonces ella notó la húmeda punta de su lengua en los pezones. Una oleada de sensaciones la recorrió, cálida e intensa, y automáticamente lo agarró de los hombros para no caerse.

La avidez con que su boca devoraba sus pechos le hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás y liberar el aire que había estado reteniendo. Siguió chupándole los pezones con una intensidad que le hizo sentir toda clase de placeres en un punto entre las piernas. Notó que se ponía húmeda y justo cuando pensaba que no podría soportarlo más, sintió que él bajaba la mano hacia esa zona. Y cuando la toco ahí, experimentó que el calor irradiaba hacia su interior mientras la acariciaba.

Separó más las piernas para él, permitiéndole el acceso a todo lo que quería, y la penetró con los dedos y empezó a explorar su sensible carne. Al principio la acarició con suavidad, caricias como de pluma para que se sintiera cómoda con la invasión, y después con caricias más ardientes que le arrancaron gemidos de placer.

Nada ni nadie le había hecho sentirse así antes. Su cuerpo entero se derretía de necesidad. Edward era el primer hombre con el que mantenía relaciones íntimas desde "el accidente". Pero aquello era diferente. Se había sentido intensamente atraída por él desde el principio, tan intensamente que podía verse a sí misma disfrutar en sus brazos.

Repentinamente él se echó hacia atrás, sacó su mano de su interior y ella experimentó una inmediata sensación de pérdida. Lo miró a los ojos y vio cómo se metía en la boca el dedo que había tenido dentro de ella y lo chupaba como si fuera una paleta de su sabor favorito, haciéndole saber de ese modo lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de su sabor. Ver lo que hacía hizo que se le tensaran los músculos de las piernas y se disparara su deseo.

Edward se puso en pie y ella se sintió levantada entre sus brazos y colocada en la cama. Se inclinó sobre ella y agarró la cinta del tanga con los dedos, lo bajó lentamente por las piernas. En lugar de arrojarlo a cualquier sitio, se lo llevó al rostro e inhaló profundamente como si necesitase conocer su aroma más íntimo. Ella no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Y mientras estaba allí echada, su cuerpo completamente desnudo expuesto a su mirada, para placer de él, las manos de Edward empezaron a recorrerla desde los dedos de los pies, se detuvieron en su centro, demorándose en su monte de venus como si su visión lo fascinara. Se quedó sin respiración cuando empezó a acariciarla entre las piernas antes de deslizarle de nuevo un dedo dentro, comprobando su humedad, haciéndole gemir y gritar.

—Quiero estar contigo —le susurró él.

Bella escondió el rostro contra el cuello de Edward, mientras la mano de éste seguía acariciándola suavemente.

Cada célula de él vibraba de pura necesidad.

—Voy a cuidarte, te lo prometo —dijo sin dejar de acariciarle incrementando la tensión en el interior de ella—. Pero si no te saboreo ahora mismo, voy a volverme loco.

—Sí, quiero estar contigo —contesto ella.

Aguantó la respiración mientras él se deslizaba hacia abajo por la cama y depositaba un cálido beso en su vientre antes de ponerse sus piernas sobre los hombros colocándose cara a cara con su sexo. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su cálido aliento en los hinchados labios de su feminidad. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un profundo rugido en el momento en que notó su lengua en su piel, y entonces empujó con ella y empezó a describir con ella firmes y fuertes caricias, después entró un poco más, cada vez más, una y otra vez.

Descubrió que era metódico e intenso con sus besos sin importar el lugar en que se los diera. Manteniendo los labios firmemente unidos a los suyos usaba la lengua de un modo que ella no sabía que pudiera hacerse, llegando con ella a sitios que no sabía que podía alcanzar y dándole el beso de tornillo más íntimo posible mientras la devoraba glotón.

Gritó cuando el clímax la golpeó con la intensidad de un choque de trenes. Sintió que su cuerpo se hacía pedazos mientras se llenaba de un placer que no había sentido en la vida.

Sintió que él la dejaba momentáneamente, la miraba con ojos ardientes mientras buscaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacaba un preservativo. Lo miró ponérselo antes de volver con ella a la cama y colocarse entre sus temblorosos muslos donde aún latía la conmoción de un gigantesco orgasmo.

Se inclinó hacia delante, la besó y ella pudo saborear en sus labios su propia esencia y entonces sintió el extremo de su duro y grueso sexo presionar en su húmedo centro. Anhelaba el contacto, estaba casi desesperada por la conexión y se consumía por el calor que generaba el deseo por ella y el suyo por él. Notaba que dentro de ella crecía una necesidad, una necesidad que hacia latir el centro de su feminidad. Y como si él notara esa necesidad, interrumpió el beso, la miró a los ojos y empezó a entrar en ella.

Sus miradas siguieron enlazadas, conectadas mientras penetraba cada vez más dentro de ella, ocupando todo su espacio, llenándola con su pura esencia. Estaba extremadamente tirante y por un momento leyó en los ojos de él que pensaba que podía estar haciéndole daño.

—No. Sólo es que ha pasado mucho tiempo —explicó. Esperando que las palabras hubieran disipado cualquier duda.

—Relájate —le susurró Edward—. Ten paciencia, cariño.

—Estamos perfectamente juntos —dijo ella y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo incrustado dentro de ella que estaba.

Completamente. Sus cuerpos estaban tan unidos como podían estarlo. Estaban allí tumbados, él encima de ella, dentro de ella, mientras se miraban, disfrutando de lo que sucedía y de lo que llegaría después.

—Voy a ir despacio para hacer que dure —susurró él un segundo antes de empezar a moverse flexionando las caderas mientras ella alzaba los muslos para que la penetración fuera más profunda.

Empezó con empujones lentos como había dicho que haría. Después el tempo cambió, el ritmo empezó a acelerarse y empezó a cabalgar más deprisa, con más intensidad, con una penetración incluso más profunda. Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás y un sonido gutural se escapó de las profundidades de la garganta. Su cuerpo estaba en sintonía con el de él. Con cada embestida, y notó que las sensaciones empezaban a llenarla, a superarla hasta que sintió otra explosión en su interior.

Y entonces, ocurrió, una explosión la desgarró por dentro. Ella grito su nombre mientras clavaba las uñas en su espalda cuando notó que todo se rasgaba en su interior, encendiendo cada terminación nerviosa, cada célula. Notaba cada cabello en la cabeza, cada íntimo músculo ciñéndose contra él, cerrándose mientras él seguía entrando en ella con una intensidad que le provocó otro clímax. Gritó su nombre otra vez al mismo tiempo que él gritaba el suyo. Y lo sintió estremecerse dentro de ella, en realidad notó el preservativo expandirse por la fuerza de su liberación.

Pasó un tiempo antes de que la sensación empezara a perder intensidad. Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó deslizándole la lengua en la boca moviéndola del mismo modo que había hecho en su sexo y haciéndole llegar otra vez así de fácilmente. En toda su vida había disfrutado de un placer tan puro, tan profundo, de una satisfacción tan intensa.

Momentos después, tras abandonar su boca, ella respiró hondo sintiéndose completamente saciada. Y entonces Edward se levantó suavemente y la miró a los ojos. En ese momento algo ocurrió en su interior. Después, lentamente, él bajó la cabeza mientras sus dedos la acariciaban en la mejilla y a los pocos segundos volvía a besarla mientras le susurraba que él no había tenido suficiente y que quería más.

No pudo evitar reconocer que ella tampoco había tenido suficiente y que lo deseaba de nuevo. Al sentir que volvía a tenerlo dentro, pensó que lo que habían compartido era sólo el principio...

…

~0~

…

Bella abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir el roce de una mano masculina sobre su muslo, era una caricia lenta y cariñosa. Por si se le había olvidado con quién estaba, la dureza de aquel cuerpo desnudo le refresco la memoria.

Se quedó quieta, sabiendo que la mano de Edward tenía el objetivo de excitarla, como había descubierto la noche anterior. Él le había advertido que era insaciable y, durante las últimas horas, le había demostrado que no mentía. Era un hombre tan viril que Bella se preguntó si sería capaz de aguantar. Pero, por el momento, había aguantado. En cada ocasión que él la había buscado, ella había respondido gustosamente, sabiendo lo que le esperaba. Y no la había decepcionado en ninguna de esas ocasiones. Cada vez que habían estado juntos se había sentido plena y completamente satisfecha.

Sintió que le metía la mano entre las piernas y ponía en funcionamiento sus eficaces dedos. Bella gimió su nombre suavemente.

—Veo que estás despierta —susurró Edward apoyándose en un codo para mirarla.

Ella observó su pecho desnudo y musculoso. Recordó haber hundido la cara en ese pecho, y haberlo acariciado con la lengua mientras él se había hundido en ella en una extraña posición. Edward no sólo tenía mucha energía, también tenía mucha imaginación.

—¿De verdad esperabas que estuviese dormida? —preguntó mirándolo a la cara y casi sumergiéndose en la profundidad de sus ojos.

Él sonrió de un modo muy sexy.

—Entonces dejare de pensar en una manera de despertarte, no quiero que tengas problemas.

—¿Problemas?

—Sí, es bastante tarde. Y aunque me encantaría que te quedases aquí toda la noche, no quiero que Charlie Swan se vuelva loco buscándote por toda la ciudad si no vuelves a casa a una hora decente.

Ella miró el reloj que había en la mesita de noche. Ya eran las tres de la madrugada. No pudo evitar reír.

—¿Qué es para ti una hora decente?

—Cualquier hora antes del amanecer —contestó él también divertido.

Bella se estremeció al sentir que volvía a acariciar su sexo, que volvía a humedecerse.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte. Podre escabullirme, sino acudiré a mi Madre y estoy segura que ella me cubrirá en todo, tenlo por seguro.

—O sea, que tenemos a Renée Swan de nuestro lado y que puedes quedarte toda la noche

Ella lo vio a los ojos y descubrió en ellos la intensidad de su deseo. Le gustó saber que después de haber estado juntos varias veces aquella noche seguía deseándola de la misma forma. Eric siempre había tenido prisa por echarla de su lado después de acabar. Aunque Bella terminaría enterándose de la verdadera razón tiempo después. Asintió.

—Sí, eso es exactamente lo que he querido decir.

La expresión de Edward mostró su satisfacción, no iba a dejar que se marchase del hotel en esos momentos... y ella estaba de acuerdo.

Cuando bajó la cara hacia ella, Bella separó los labios para recibirlo.

Y en su interior se dio cuenta, de repente, de algo que podía llegar a ser un desastre. Que después de todas las cosas misteriosas que habían pasado en su vida últimamente, si no tenía cuidado con su corazón, no podría evitar enamorarse de Edward Cullen.

.

…

...

 **¿No les encanta la canción de este Fic?**

 **Yoliki** : Te dije que no debes comer ansias, todo a su debido tiempo como este capi.

 **Marieisahale** : Estos son mis chicos favoritos, espero que te haya gustado como los anteriores.

 **Adriu** : No podía incluir a Burbuja en estos "juegos de mayores", pero ella aparecerá en próximos capis porque ella es una razón para que estén juntos. Gracias por pasar por mis otros Fic, me agrada que te hayan gustado como este.

 **LeoniLilzBlackAngel** : Gracias por tus halagos. No me gusta lo grotesco, ósea el sexo demasiado explicito, aunque hay mucho ejemplos de buen gusto en muchos libros y Fic. He leído historias en páginas eróticas que demuestran que las palabras son, a veces, el mayor estimulante. Lo erótico parece estar de moda, pero descubrimos con los años que es parte de nuestras vidas, es solo cuestión de dejarlo entrar. Me encantaría hacer algo en colaboración, ¿tienes alguna idea? Estoy buscando un tema para escribir, tengo algunas ideas pero nada se concreta en mi cabeza.

 **Guest** : Todas las Swan tienen lo suyo, ¿se notó algo de eso en Bella? No son niñas inocentes, solo chicas de convicciones fuertes.

 **Debi Campos** : Muchísimas gracias por pasarte por aquí. Me levantas el ánimo, porque hubo un comentario por allí que dijo que mi "intento de historia no era bueno" y eso me tiro al piso, pero bueno… aquí estoy de pie. Te animo a pasar por mis otros Fic a ver si te gustan. En cuanto a la historia, la idea es esa, intriga, dejarlos pensando, hacer elucubraciones. Eres una buena lectora, porque eres la primera que ha acertado un detalle de los que he colocado en este Fic y estas tan cerca de descubrir algunas cosas y por ultimo has dado en el clavo, Bella y Edward no podían quedar sin su momento especial.

…

.


	19. La Boda

**Disclaimer** : Tengo que aclarar que los personajes no son míos, como todos saben, pertenecen a la mente prodigiosa de la Sra. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos, intentando que ese juego los entretenga a ustedes.

Este Fic está dedicado a mi hermana Carolina, mi mejor y mayor crítica, un ejemplo en mi vida, gracias por tus buenas ideas, eres "mundial" y te amo por eso y más.

.

 **Capítulo 19**

.

 **La Boda**

.

… _We were out on a date in my daddy's car_

 _We hadn't driven very far_

 _There in the road strait up there_

 _A car was stalled the engine was dead_

 _I couldn't stop so I swerved to the right_

 _I'll never forget the sound that night_

 _The screaming tires the busting glass_

 _The painful scream that I heard last_

 _Oh where oh where can my baby be_

 _The lord took her away from me_

 _She's gone to heaven so I got to be good_

 _So I can see my baby when I leave this world_ …

.

… _Habíamos salido en el auto de papá_

 _No habíamos llegado demasiado lejos_

 _Ahí en la carretera justo adelante nuestro_

 _Un auto detenido, el motor estaba muerto_

 _No podía frenar así que viré a la derecha_

 _Nunca podré olvidar el sonido aquella noche_

 _Los neumáticos chillando los vidrios reventando_

 _El grito lleno de dolor que escuché al final_

 _Oh dónde, oh dónde podrá estar mi nena_

 _El Señor se la llevó lejos de mí_

 _Se fue al Cielo así que tengo que ser bueno_

 _Así podré ver a mi nena cuando deje este mundo_ …

.

 **Last Kiss – J. Frank Wilson and The Cavaliers**

Existen varias versiones en español de esta canción. La que más me gusta, tal vez porque la canta un grupo de mi país (Venezuela) y crecí escuchando esa versión es:

 **El Último Beso – Los 007**

.

.

 **Mañana de Año Nuevo. Casa Swan. Seattle**

.

Las chicas Swan llegaron a casa a eso de las 6 de la mañana, una detrás de la otra.

Tanya, la primera en llegar, estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta lateral del garaje cuando vio a Bella salir del auto de Edward y espero a que esta llegara a su lado mientras arqueaba una ceja.

—No digas nada que yo también sé de dónde vienes —dijo su hermana pequeña.

—¿Fuiste tú la que metiste la mano en mi closet? ¿Ahora ayudas a Alis?

—¿Alis? —preguntó Bella mientras su hermana se había dado cuenta del diminutivo y abría ampliamente los ojos—. ¿Ya no es el gorila? —dijo riendo.

Cuando Tanya estaba a punto de contestar una voz detrás de ella dijo:

—No hablemos de ropa o de gorilas, tu metiste la mano en mi closet —señalo Rosalie a Tanya—. Y tú —dijo señalando a Bella—. Tienes cara de haberte divertido.

Bella trato de decir algo y empezó a tartamudear mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban y Tanya soltaba una carajada

—Tú no hables, tienes esa misma cara —le dijo Rosalie a Tanya.

Tanya sonrió picara y contesto a su gemela.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿No eres Rubita amargada?

—No, no lo soy, felizmente te lo diré.

Todas las hermanas reían mientras subían las escaleras del garaje y entraban en el salón y una voz susurrante dijo:

—Silencio niñas —dijo Renée mientras todas sus hijas voltearon y permanecían sorprendidas esperando algún regaño por parte de su madre—. Su Padre aun duerme y la niña también, no hagan ruido, vayan a bañarse y bajen para desayunar.

Las tres chicas se miraron entre sí y luego sin decir nada más dieron media vuelta y se fueron a sus habitaciones mientras Renée sonreía dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Aaaaah el amor, que lindo es el amor.

…

~0~

…

Cuando todas las hermanas Swan se bañaron y vistieron para bajar a desayunar, su madre ya tenía todo listo en la cocina y vio como cada una de sus chicas se sentaba a la mesa y se servían. Renée se sirvió una generosa taza de té y se sentó delante de las chicas y dijo:

—¿Los tienen así de grande como se ven?

Todas las chicas casi escupen sus respectivas comidas mientras veían a su madre del otro lado de la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Ahora son tímidas? ¿Porque soy yo la que pregunta? Creo que Paul y Kate han tenido la misma curiosidad que yo durante semanas.

Tanya se esforzó en tragar toda su comida y dando un trago a su jugo de naranja dijo:

—Paul y Kate son dos cotillas, y no son nuestra Mamá.

—¿Entonces no voy a poder saber? —dijo Renée haciendo un puchero a sus hijas.

—Esas cosas no deberían saberlas las Mamás —dijo una asombrada Bella.

—¿Eso quiere decir que si son grandes? —rio Renée mientras miraba a sus aun asombradas hijas—. No veo nada malo, todas debemos disfrutar de una buena vida íntima, por ejemplo su Padre y yo…

—NOOOOOO —gritaron todas sus hijas.

Renée guardo silencio y aún seguía sonriendo.

—No necesito saber nada sobre Papá en ese aspecto, lo juro —dijo Rosalie.

—Ni yo —dijo Bella casi horrorizada.

—Yo me alegro de que seas feliz en ese aspecto —dijo Tanya mientras su madre sonreía más y sus hermanas abrían sus bocas sin poder creer lo que oían—. Pero prefiero que guardes esas buenas historias para ti —dijo agitando su cabeza rápidamente—. Dios, no sé si pueda olvidar las imágenes que han llegado a mi mente por esto.

—Tanyyyy —chillaron sus hermanas.

—Es su culpa, no la mía —dijo señalando a su madre que ahora si soltaba una carcajada ante sus hijas.

—Eso les pasa —dijo Renée señalándolas—, por todos esos comentarios a escondidas y a que Paul no para de hablar de sus chicos sexys, gorilas y demás.

—Dios matare a Paul lo hare, lo juro —dijo Rosalie golpeando su cabeza sobre la mesa.

—¡Drama Queen! Por favor Rose, ¿estás imitando de nuevo a Paul? —dijo Tanya.

—No te metas con Paul —replico Rosalie.

—No lo hago, amo a Paul, es como la hermana que nunca tuve —respondió Tanya.

—Tienes 2 hermanas, Tany —intervino Bella.

—¡Por eso! Cuando quería cambiar a alguna de ustedes dos, siempre pensé en cambiarlas por él —sonrió Tanya.

Renée volvió a soltar la carcajada delante de sus hijas, sabía que todas podían vivir peleando y queriendo tener siempre la razón para incordiar a la otra, pero que se amaban profundamente y harían cualquier cosa la una por la otra.

Un ruido en la entrada de la cocina les aviso de la presencia de una pequeña invitada que, una vez más, se había levantado de su cama y traía con ella su pequeña manta. Dos pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Bella cuando la vio, uno que se veía adorable por las mañanas con su cabello desordenado y su carita soñolienta y en que debía comprar otro grupo de mantitas nuevas ya que Burbuja arruinaría muy pronto las que tenía, si las arrastraba siempre.

Pero todo eso se borró de su mente cuando la carita de la niña se ilumino con una hermosa sonrisa y estiro sus manitas para ser levantada, mientras decía:

—Bewwa.

Bella salto de su silla cargando a la niña y llenándola de besos mientras sus hermanas reclamaban que también querían besos y querían que ella repitiera sus nombres, asiéndolas sonreía cuando decía el nombre de cada una.

Mientras la niña desayunaba Bella comenzó a hacer planes en su mente para pasarlo con la niña y quiso incentivarla para que le diera su opinión.

—¿Qué quieres hacer hoy mi niña hermosa?

—Casa de muñecas —susurro Burbuja.

—¿Quieres jugar con la casa de muñecas? ¿Quieres ir donde Papi Edward?

—¿Así le decías anoche? "Papi" —dijo Tanya.

—Tany —dijo irritada Bella mientras su madre y Rosalie reían—. Hay boquitas que ahora pueden repetir las barbaridades que dices.

—Uffffss tienes razón, debemos tener cuidado con hablar de largos y anchos —dijo Tanya con su sonrisa pícara.

—¿Que largos y anchos? —pregunto una voz al entrar en la cocina.

Todas las chicas Swan giraron para ver entrar a Charlie mientras ninguna atinaba a contestar al jefe de la familia.

—Los vestidos, Charlie, los vestidos, estamos discutiendo cuan largos deben ser los que llevemos a la boda de Paul.

—¿Y lo de ancho?

—De lo ancho que puede ser el vestido de Señora Nichols, recuerda que la última vez que la vimos había aumentado por lo menos 10 kilos.

—Mmmm, mujeres —dijo Charlie mientras Renée miraba a sus hijas y les guiñaba un ojo.

…

~0~

…

 **Mañana de Año Nuevo. Mount Carmel Cemetery. Chicago**

.

Sus tacones resonaron en la calle una y otra vez al salir de su auto, hasta que piso el suave césped que estaba levemente bañado por la nieve de los últimos días. Sus botas altas y su abrigo era lo único visible de su presencia pues su rostro estaba cubierto por unos grandes lentes oscuros y su cabello escondido dentro de una boina de tono oscuro. Mientras dejaba descansar en su mano un gran ramo de claveles.

Siguió andando mientras esquivaba una y otra lapida hasta que pudo llegar a la que estaba buscando. Dejo el ramo a un lado mientras sacaba del florero las flores ya marchitadas, flores que ella había colocado hace un par de meses. Siempre fue la única en llevarle flores, parecía que ella y solo ella podía recordarlo y que su presencia solo había marcado su vida y la de nadie más.

Levanto su rostro hasta la inscripción de la lápida:

.

" _Et Dilexit Semper_ " **1** ***/***

.

La frase expresaba cuanto lo había amado y cuanto lo amaría hasta que diera su última respiración.

—Hola cariño, lamento no haber venido antes. He estado realmente ocupada, no te imaginas cuanto —suspiro fuertemente—. Aunque te he extrañado mucho, siempre te extraño. Extraño las noches en que podíamos hablar por horas, ¿recuerdas? —ella sonrió—. Siempre me decías que era demasiado ilusa, quien iba a pensar que entendería tus razones de una manera tan dura.

Tomo en su mano el ramo y lo coloco con cuidado en el florero y luego paso su mano por encima del nombre en la lapida y acaricio cada una de las letras como si estuviera acariciando su rostro, un rostro que no se borraba de su mente en todos los años que habían pasado desde su perdida.

Durante varios minutos estuvo allí, recordando los buenos momentos que habían compartido juntos, contemplando la piedra fría que ahora era lo único que le quedaba de él. Añoraba todos y cada uno de los planes que habían tenido juntos. Sueños de grandeza que fueron truncados y que ahora solo permanecían en su memoria, truncados por el tiempo, truncados por ellos.

—Estos malditos Cullen han sido más difíciles de lo que creímos. Subestimamos a esta gente, ¿sabes? No porque fueran más astutos, sino porque no son tan corrompibles como siempre lo fue Demetri. Su abuela si es manipulable, él está haciendo un buen trabajo en eso, pero los otros —hizo una mueca con su boca—. Son asquerosamente honrados. No entiendo como pueden ser familia de Demetri, ¿sabes? Estos parecen ser de otra casta, no sé si mejor o peor, pero si diferentes.

»No sé si fue una buena idea esto del secuestro —ella continúo—. Él creyó que serían manipulables si tenía a la niña. Pero yo solo pienso que debimos ser un poco más radicales, total, no se nos puede acusar de inhumanos ¿no? Ellos son los que han demostrado no tener humanidad en primer lugar. No tuvieron compasión contigo, eso no puedo olvidarlo.

Ella miro al cielo, nublado y acusando una nueva tormenta de nieve para dentro de muy poco tiempo.

—Pero ellos van a pagar, uno a uno o todos juntos. Con su dinero o mejor, con sus vidas, pero pagaran. Te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas? Y voy a cumplirlo. Y la vieja caerá mucho más rápido de lo que ella misma piensa, por la mano de él o la mía, pero ella caerá. Aunque ahora se haga de la vista gorda con algunos de nuestros planes, ella pagara. Puede que él la use para sus propios planes, pero no va a quedar impune, ninguno de ellos lo hará. Hare hasta lo imposible para que los que te hicieron daño sufran en carne propia lo que yo sufrí cuando te perdí y no me importa que tenga que hacer para lograrlo.

…

~0~

…

 **Semanas más tarde**

.

"La Boda" estaba enloqueciendo a Paul.

O era Paul quien estaba enloqueciendo a todo el mundo.

Rosalie, al ser la madrina, recibía cada noche un reporte de las actividades de Paul con respecto al evento y no faltaron noches en que Paul llamara a Bella o a Tanya reclamando porque Rosalie hubiera "desaparecido" nuevamente. Y es que desde la noche de Año Nuevo, no solo Rosalie, sino todas las chicas Swan "desaparecían" de casa algunas noches. Charlie al descubrir las escapadas de sus hijas comenzó hablar de la moral y las buenas costumbres y Renée le dio un gran discurso sobre la madurez y la vida adulta y como es que sus tres hijas se habían convertido en mujeres profesionales, hermosas y sexualmente activas, punto en el que Charlie se tapó los oído y empezó a tararear como loco para no oír más de lo que Renée tenía que decir.

Pero si, bajo la complicidad de Renée cada una de las chicas continuo con sus escapadas románticas haciendo que cada pareja fuera conociéndose y apoyándose, sin darse cuenta, cada vez más la una en la otra. Ninguna había pronunciado la palabra "amor", para describir lo que sentían, pero en cada una de las chicas y también de los chicos, los sentimientos que antes eran confusos se fueron volviendo familiares y abrumadores y más de uno de ellos o ellas pensaban que si las relaciones llegaban a término pasarían por una situación bastante difícil de asimilar.

Pero para Paul, el único romance importante era el suyo, _el resto lo tenía sin cuidado_ , palabras literales de Paul. Así que no solo dispuso del tiempo libre de Rosalie, sino que involucro a Bella, y a dos reticentes Kate y Tanya, y hasta Alice que pasaba la mitad de su tiempo en Chicago recibía órdenes de cosas en las que debía ayudar a Paul en cuanto estuviera en la ciudad.

El hecho de que la boda se realizara en Forks complicaba más las misiones de ayuda de todos, pero Paul decía que la boda seria su boda soñada en cualquier lugar del mundo, logrando realizarla todo a su modo y asombrosamente –pensaba Emmett que más de una vez fue encargado de las misiones de Paul ya que él mismo dijo que si quería acompañar a Rosalie debía "hacer algo útil"– Paul y Embry tenía gustos más bien tradicionales.

Un gran salón de fiesta con cenefas de color lavanda y rosa palo que adornaban el techo y en las grandes columnatas iluminadas que se distribuían alrededor, con mesas cubiertas con telas de seda color lavanda y sillas cubiertas con forros blancos cuyos lazos estaban formados por telas de seda color rosa palo y preciosos centros de mesa con dos floreros de cristal tubulares que formaban un pequeño jardín zen con flores en tonos rosa palo y una vela flotante que iluminaba a los comensales **2** ***/*** , esperaba a que la ceremonia que se celebraba en un salón anexo terminara, mientras todos los invitados se reunieron sentados en sillas en filas perfectamente ordenadas, esperando por los novios.

El Reverendo Campbell se colocó en el centro del improvisado altar dando una señal a Embry –vestido con un smoking negro y pajarita blanca, con unas hermosas mancuernas que relucían en su traje– que se acercó al altar junto a su mejor amigo Jared Cameron a la espera del novio. Burbuja –nerviosa pero animada por Bella y Tanya quienes le infundían ánimo– entro al salón con su vestido en tonos rosa palo repartiendo muy concentrada los pétalos de rosas de un lado a otro del pasillo mientras todo el salón sonreía ante la ternura de la niña. Rosalie, como madrina y único cortejo de la boda, irrumpió en el salón con un bouquet de hortensias de tonos rosa y un hermoso vestido en tonos lila que dejo sin aliento a más de uno de los invitados y principalmente a Emmett que no pudo quitar sus ojos de ella desde que piso el salón. Paul –vestido con un smoking blanco con pajarita negra y luciendo una cadena plateada para dar realce al reloj de su padre–, avanzo por el pasillo de las sillas del brazo de su madre hasta que llego al altar y tomo la mano de Embry para ambos mirar al Reverendo Campbell mientras él les hablaba del amor, la fidelidad y la confianza, hasta que después pidió a los novios decir sus votos y finalmente declarar a los novios "esposo y esposo", mientras todo el salón podía ver el apasionado beso de los novios y una vez que se separaron Paul dijo a la audiencia:

—Ahora él es mío legalmente, así que aléjense perras.

Mientras todos reían una vez más de su irreverencia.

…

~0~

…

La recepción de la boda estuvo llena de exquisitos aperitivos dulces y las bebidas fueron repartidas por todas partes mientras los invitados ocupaban sus lugares en las mesas, bailaban o iban de un lado a otro conversando unos con los otros.

Los Cullen y los Swan ocupaban mesas conjuntas y una vez más estaban ligados entre ellos comentando todos los detalles de la decoración del salón y brindando por la salud de los novios.

Rosalie que estaba de pie conversando con Esme que estaba sentada en su mesa sintió como era levantada del suelo y la hacían girar y girar mientras escuchaba la risa fuerte de un hombre que le decía:

—¡Aquí está mi matasanos favorita!

—Jared, suéltame —dijo la chica mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de ese chico.

—No te pude abrazar en el altar amor de mi vida, así que tengo que aprovechar ahora —dijo, mientras permitía que Rosalie pudiera poner los pies en el piso y esta se giraba para regañarlo pero solo lo miro por un instante y luego fue a sus brazos y lo abrazo fuertemente.

—Meses sin verte descarado bribón, donde estabas metido —pregunto la rubia.

—Trabajando como un esclavo para Embry, sabes que es un negrero.

—No lo digas tan duro que te escucha Paul y comienza la defensa de su "hombre" —dijo Rosalie haciendo la señal de las comillas con las manos.

—Es un negrero y él lo sabe, mi amor.

La pareja comenzó a reír cuando un carraspeo los hizo girar a ambos mientras podían ver a Emmett que permanecía al lado de Esme quien miraba a la pareja algo extrañada.

Rosalie miro a ambos y enderezo su espalda cuando muy formalmente dijo:

—Esme, Emmett, este es Jared Cameron el mejor amigo de Embry y mi muy querido amigo —dijo señalando a Jared—. Y ellos, son Esme Cullen y Emmett McCarty ahora grandes amigos de la familia.

—¿Ahora? —pregunto muy extrañado Jared.

—Es una historia larga —dijo su amiga con una sonrisa.

—Sospecho que es una historia jugosa, mi amor.

Mientras extendía su mano para tomar la de Esme y darle un beso en el dorso de la mano y luego se giraba a Emmett y estrechaba su mano y se fijó que el hombre apretaba su mano un poco más de lo que era correcto. Cuando Emmett soltó el apretón, Jared le sonrió de medio lado y volvió al lado de Rosalie estrechando con su brazo su cintura.

—Me perdonaran que robe a la madrina, pero debemos dar el brindis y tú, mi amor —dijo señalándola muy pícaro—. Tienes unas cosas que contarme.

Con esto se alejó de la mesa llevando con él a Rosalie, mientras Emmett apretaba sus manos en puño a sus costados, preguntando de donde había salió este descarado y como es que se tomaba tantas confianzas con su chica… " _su chica_ "… Emmett agito su cabeza en negación ante este pensamiento, pero en ningún momento quito sus ojos de encima de aquella pareja.

…

~0~

…

Los discursos de los padrinos estuvieron llenos de anécdotas de la niñez y adolescencia de Embry y Paul, Jared sin parecer poco caballeroso permitió a Rosalie ser la última en el brindis porque sabía que su discurso podía ser emotivo, y tal vez tendría razón:

"… _pero Paul es mucho más que risas y chanzas. Él es una persona decidida, fuerte, fiel y completamente leal con los que ama. Alguien que ama de forma incondicional y que merece que le amen de la misma forma, tal como sé que Embry lo ama. Alguien me dijo hace poco que Paul podía tomar el lugar de una de mis hermanas fácilmente, pero aunque yo no cambiaría a mis hermanas por nada ni nadie, tampoco cambiaría a Paul, él es el hermano que me dio la vida y doy gracias a Dios por permitirme encontrarlo en mi camino_ —dijo Rosalie mientras limpiaba una lágrima que se le había escapado y vio que Paul también se limpiaba la mejilla—. _Así que Embry, como Paul mismo me pidió que te recordara, te llevas un gran tesoro_ —dijo volviendo a sonreír, haciendo que los novios sonrieran también, luego levanto su copa y dijo: — _Por los novios_ ".

…

~0~

…

Los discursos emotivos pasaron y los novios comenzaron a pasar su tiempo entre bailar y hablar con cada uno de sus invitados.

Los jóvenes se juntaron en uno de los rincones del salón hablando sobre los acontecimientos de la boda y comenzaron también a hablar de sus respectivas infancias. Ángela que había sido invitada cortésmente por Paul, ya que estaba en Seattle para las fechas, acompañaba a la familia y se integraba a los chicos de manera animada, mientras ella también hablaba de su propia infancia en su natal Chicago. Kate podía contar cualquier anécdota graciosa sobre Tanya aunque esta le pusiera mala cara y cuando Rosalie dejo a Jared y se acercó al grupo, Emmett la recibió con una actitud cordial pero ella sabía que no estaba del mismo ánimo de costumbre, todo mientras Alice contaba hechos vergonzosos de Edward haciéndolo sonrojar y Tanya hablaba de las múltiples torpezas de Bella desde que era un bebé.

—Ten cuidado Tany —dijo Kate riéndose de su amiga—. Tu vida puede estar en peligro.

—Oh siii, no me recuerdes eso —replico ella.

—¿A qué se refieren? —pregunto curiosa Alice.

—Toda una historia Swan, deben contarles desde el principio chicas —le dijo Kate.

—Las vacaciones de infancia las pasábamos acá en Forks, en la casa de la Abuela Marie —contaba Tanya—. Así que Mami y Papá creaban actividades para nosotras para que pasáramos el tiempo. Mami fue quien nos enseñó a nadar y con ella hacíamos actividades en la playa y con Papá hacíamos actividades de senderismo y nos enseñó a disparar y cazar.

—Papá nos llevaba a practicar y dejábamos a Bella en casa —intervino Rosalie.

—Pero Bella se quedaba llorando porque creía que íbamos a matar a sus animalitos —explico Tanya.

—Papá había acondicionado un lugar cerca de la casa de la Abuela Marie, construyo una gran zona de tiro en la parte de atrás de la casa para que pudiéramos practicar sin problemas, aún está allí —siguió Rosalie—. Un día cuando Mami salió con la Abuela, Papá no quiso dejar a Bella sola y la llevo con nosotros.

—¿Cuánto tenías, 9, 10? —pregunto Tanya.

—11 —replico Bella.

—Papá nos daba recomendaciones de como disparar, teníamos revólveres y escopetas y él nos explicaba cómo manejarlos a ambos y sus diferencias —contó Rosalie— y Bella se quejó de que éramos lentas y que ya había escuchado la explicación de Papá tres veces y aún no lo hacíamos bien.

—Así que la rete —dijo Tanya—. Le dije "hazlo tu si ya sabes cómo es".

Bella se quejó en su lugar y se sonrojo profusamente.

Cuando Edward lo noto pensó que sus hermanas dirían algo más de sus torpes habilidades o su equilibrio.

—Supongo que fallaste vergonzosamente, ¿no? —le pregunto Edward.

—No, nada de eso —replico Rosalie.

—¿En serio? —quisieron saber todos.

—Es un fenómeno —replico Tanya—. Ella solamente tomo el revólver de la mesa y derribo todos y cada uno de los blancos que había colocado Papá y no la he visto fallar un disparo desde ese día.

Todos rieron y felicitaron a Bella. Mientras ella seguía sonrojada por sus historias de infancia.

Alice que no había dejado de reír giró para buscar la copa que había dejado sobre una de las mesas cuando una presencia en su espalda la asusto.

—James, que susto —dijo Alice.

—Lo siento, no quise asustarte, solo pasaba para saludar.

—No sabía que estabas aquí —dijo Jasper que también lo noto junto al grupo.

—Sigo vigilando a la familia, tenía que estar aquí, es mi deber. Además he venido acompañando a Victoria.

—Victoria —respiro Alice fuertemente.

—Hola, buenas noches a todos —dijo la asistente de Carlisle.

—Victoria, no sabía ni siquiera que estabas en Seattle —dijo extrañado Edward.

—El Señor Cullen olvido en Chicago la evaluación de contabilidad del Proyecto Prescott, sé que toman la decisión esta semana y tu Padre no hubiera querido un retraso por eso.

—Siempre tu tan eficiente —dijo irónicamente Alice.

—Solo es mi trabajo Srta. Cullen, solo eso —dijo Victoria con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Chiquillos míos, están aquí —dijo una mujer muy alegre a espaldas del grupo.

Las Chicas Swan abrazaron con cariño a la pareja que se había acercado a ellas y los presentaron al grupo.

—Chicos —dijo Rosalie—. Ellos son Stella y Marcus Call, los Padres de Embry.

—Oh, qué casualidad —dijo Victoria.

—¿Cuál? —quiso saber Rosalie.

—Se llama Marcus, como el Padre de Victoria —aclaro James.

—¿Marcus? Entonces es inteligente y guapo —acoto Stella.

—A mi Padre le hubiera encantado escuchar eso —dijo Victoria mientras sonreía.

—Lo imagino, cuando le digas agrega que me encantan los Marcus, puedo con todos —dijo Stella mientras su esposo refunfuñaba y luego ambos se despedían a saludar a otros invitados.

—Ahora sé de dónde ha sacado Embry su seriedad —dijo Emmett.

—¿De Marcus? No creo, espera a ver como mueve las caderas —dijo Tanya mientras todos la miraban interrogantes.

Y fue entonces que el Dj llamo al público a bailar al ritmo de " _la vieja ola_ " mientras escuchaban los sonidos de Old Time Rock and Roll y Marcus se "deslizaba" **3** ***/*** hasta la pista, mientras extendía el brazo invitando a su muy entusiasmada esposa a la pista para bailar al ritmo de la música.

—A eso me refiero —dijo Tanya señalando a Marcus y los movimientos de cadera que hacía con cada tono de la canción.

Todos los chicos comenzaron a reír pero un momento después todos estaban en la pista imitando los pasos de Marcus Call.

…

~0~

…

Cuando los patriarcas Cullen habían decidido irse a casa les comunicaron a los chicos que se irían muy temprano en la mañana. Esme y Carlisle reclamaron el derecho de quedarse con Burbuja y que los chicos pasaran por ella más tarde aquel día al final de su viaje. Los abuelos habían pasado todo el tiempo posible con la niña, pero estos planes de casas por separado hacían que valoraran cada momento pasado con su nieta y agradecían que después de su secuestro estos momentos no se hubieran perdido para siempre.

Ofrecieron llevar a Victoria y a Ángela hasta Seattle, pero ambas declinaron las invitaciones. Victoria había hecho planes de conocer los alrededores porque dijo que le encantaba el senderismo y Ángela dijo que había traído su propio auto así que le encantaba ese tipo de viajes donde podía disfrutar del aire libre. Alice, que había decidió volver a Seattle junto con Jasper y sus padres, agradeció que ellas declinaran pues Victoria no era realmente de su agrado, aunque no le hubiera molestado la compañía de Ángela.

Garrett, Kate y el resto de los Campbell también decidieron volver a casa bastante temprano, ya que el Reverendo tenía un proyecto comunitario en camino y tenían que estar disponibles para ello.

Los novios, que habían huido de su propia fiesta en horas de la madrugada, seguramente ya estaban bastante temprano en su vuelo de camino a Hawaii, donde pasarían una luna de miel de unos 15 días. Antes de irse Paul le dejo claro a Rosalie que estaba decidió a convencer a Embry de que se pusiera un nuevo traje de baño tipo tanga que había comprado exclusivamente para él, según sus propias palabras " _tenía que lograr que ese culo lindo se bronceara_ ".

Renée por su parte prometió tener en casa la comida preferida de sus chicas para cuando estuvieran de vuelta a casa y Bella trajera con ella a Burbuja para pasar la noche en la Casa Swan.

Los chicos por su parte pasaron a la casa de la Abuela Marie a eso de las 9 de la mañana ya que habían hecho planes de desayunar en Port Angeles y tal vez recorrer el pueblo en la compra de souvenirs y tal vez alguna antigüedad interesante que pudiera gustarles tanto a Renée como a Esme. Así que cada uno de ellos tomo sus autos y a sus chicas y llegaron a Port Angeles aquella mañana para desayunar. Tanya y Rosalie habían recomendado que lo hicieran en Shirley's Cafe de la Lincoln St. donde muchas veces habían comido durante sus viajes de vuelta a casa.

Cuando todos las autos estacionaron en el Shirley's, Alistair bromeo por la lentitud de Emmett al conducir el BMW de Rosalie.

—Eres una tortuga, amigo —rio Alistair—. Si no puedes manejar ese auto a todo lo que da, como vas a manejar a tu chica caliente —dijo mientras Rosalie lo miraba con mala cara.

—Lo dice el chico que maneja un Vanquish —refuto Emmett—. Cualquiera en tu auto conduciría más rápido.

—Oh mentiroso empedernido —dijo Alistair—. Te apuesto lo que sea a que te gano, así maneje el Volvo de Edward —dijo señalando al muy seguro auto de su amigo.

—¿Que apuestas? —lo reto Emmett.

—Recuerdas las motos del catálogo que buscamos para poder restaurar —comento Alistair.

—Sí.

—Bien si yo gano tú pagaras por mi Ducati Pantah 600 TL del 86 y si pierdo, cosa que no pasara, pagare por tu Yamaha.

—¿Que Yamaha? —pregunto Rosalie curiosa.

—XS 1100 S.

Ella arrugo un poco su nariz, pensando en la oferta que hacia Alistair, luego se giró hacia Emmett y pregunto:

—En el catálogo había una Yamaha XS 650 del 81.

Emmett miro a Rosalie y sonrió, al tiempo que giraba hacia Alistair con la preguntaba obvia de que si estaba dispuesto a pagar por la moto que a Rosalie le gustaba.

Alistair asintió mientras sonreía y Emmett solo dijo:

—Tienes un trato.

Así Alistair le pidió a Edward las llaves de su Volvo y Rosalie con gran dolor entrego a Edward las llaves de su amado BMW.

—Si le encuentro un rasguño, te castro —lo amenazo.

—Eeeeyyy esa zona no se toca —intervino Bella.

Rosalie cedió, pero miro a Edward con ojos entrecerrados y señalo sus partes bajas cuando Bella no la miraba.

Al terminar de desayunar el grupo visito a pie otras tiendas del lugar, entre ellas la tienda de música y una curiosa tienda de misterios. Fue mientras recorrían las tiendas que entraron a Port Angeles Baby Store y las hermanas descubrieron a las tres muñecas de las Chicas Superpoderosas y todas fueron emocionadas a tomarlas para llevárselas de regalo a la pequeña Burbuja. Por último fueron a una tienda para comprar snack para el viaje y pasaron a una tienda de artículos telefónicos donde Alistair quería comprar un nuevo cargador ya que el que tenía no estaba cargando adecuadamente.

Todos se fueron a sus respectivos autos y la carrera para llegar al puerto de Bainbridge Island comenzó cuando el Volvo y el Vanquish arrancaron. Edward y Bella se quedaron mirando como sus amigos marchaban y se miraron mientras sonreían, ellos ya habían decidido que no participarían en carreras locas.

…

~0~

…

Kilómetros más adelante Bella se dio cuenta que entre las compras que habían hecho faltaba una de las muñecas de las Chicas Superpoderosas.

—Falta Bellota, ¿será que la deje en la tienda? —se preguntó preocupada.

—Creo que Rosalie llevaba otras bolsas de la juguetería… o fue Tanya, no recuerdo cuál de ellas era —dijo Edward, tratando de tranquilizar a Bella.

—Eso espero, no quiero que las reciba incompletas —dijo Bella esperanzada—. Llamare a Tany, para confirmar que la tenga.

—Llámala al teléfono del Volvo, a veces tiene mejor recepción que las otras señales —le recomendó Edward.

—Bien, le marcare allí —dijo mientras buscaba en su agenda telefónica el número del Volvo que Edward le había dado cuando le habían entregado el auto de la tienda de alquiler.

Un repique… dos repiques… tres repiques...

—Qué raro, no responden —dijo mientras volvía a marcar y colocaba el teléfono en alta voz en espera de una respuesta.

Un repique… dos repiques… tres repiques... cuatro repiques…

Cuando Bella estaba a punto de colgar para intentarlo más tarde, una Tanya muy alterada contesto al otro lado de la línea.

—¡ _Bella_! —grito.

—¿Tany qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?

—¡ _Nos quedamos sin frenos, Alistair no podrá controlar por más tiempo el auto_!

—¿QUÉ?

.

…

…

 **Una vez más les recuerdo que todas las direcciones colocadas en este Fic son totalmente reales y si las buscan en Google Maps podrán verlas y reconocerlas.**

.

…

…

 **1** ***/*** Es Latín y quiere decir algo así como "El Siempre Sera Amado".

 **2** ***/*** Para que puedan tener una idea de las decoraciones les dejo unos ejemplos en mi perfil.

 **3** ***/*** Una vez más mis pobres descripciones de los bailes no le hacen justicia a la lectura, así que pasen por mi perfil y vean en un vídeo los movimientos de cadera a los que me refiero.

…

…

 **Adriu** : Primero que nada, gracias por pasarte por mis otras historias. Sí, tienes razón, cada uno de ellos tendría algo que perder si Burbuja se va a o se queda y cada uno de ellos ya ha perdido algo, ya sea a alguien a quien aman o el valor para confiar en alguien más. Burbuja es el motor de esta historia sin ella nada hubiera pasado, por eso merece ciertos momentos importantes.

 **Marieisahale** : Cada quien esta con su cada cual, ¿pero que pasara de ahora en adelante?

 **Hanna1441** : Ya todas las parejas están listas, pero como en las telenovelas, no todo será fácil.

 **Guest** : He notado que te encantan los lemmon, te diré un secreto, a mí también jajajaja.

 **Yoliki** : Visteeeee no debías comer ansias, cada pareja tendría su momento estelar y como tú lo has dicho, de ahora en adelante hay que saber quién o quiénes son los villanos de esta historia.

 **Ely Cullen M** : No podía ser tan evidente, no sin que se supieran algunas razones, es por esto que no debíamos juzgar tan mal a Edward. Todos los chicos que han elegido las Swan son buenos chicos, con sus detallitos, pero ningún hombre es perfecto ¿verdad?

 **Chiarat** : Si todos mis Años Nuevos fueran así no creo que sería muy funcional el resto del año jajajaja.

 **Debi Campos** : Mis mejores deseos también para ti en este año que comienza. Y quiero que sepas que llevo puesta mi mejor armadura, escribo porque me gusta, lo he hecho para mí misma desde que era una adolescente y los años han traído un montón de críticas que he aceptado si me hacen bien y desechado si me hacen mal, mientras yo me sienta bien con lo que escriba todo estará bien. Gracias por estar allí y levantar mi ánimo.

…

.


	20. ¿Detrás De Quién?

**Disclaimer** : Tengo que aclarar que los personajes no son míos, como todos saben, pertenecen a la mente prodigiosa de la Sra. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos, intentando que ese juego los entretenga a ustedes.

Este Fic está dedicado a mi hermana Carolina, mi mejor y mayor crítica, un ejemplo en mi vida, gracias por tus buenas ideas, eres "mundial" y te amo por eso y más.

Debo advertir que este capítulo tiene Lemmon, así que si hay mentes susceptibles prepárense.

.

 **Dedico este capi a LeoniLilzBlackAngel quien me dice que esta segurísima de saber quiénes son los villanos y que esta semana está de cumple.**

 **Feliz Cumpleaños para Ti.**

.

 **Capítulo 20**

.

 **¿Detrás De Quién?**

.

… _You want, but you never gonna break me_

 _Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me_

 _Oh, oh, oh..._

 _And there's no more lies_

 _And darkness is light_

 _And nobody cries..._

 _Take me away, a secret place_

 _The sweet escape, take me away_

 _Take me away, to better days_

 _Take me away, my hiding place…_

.

… _Haz lo que quieras, pero nunca me vencerás_

 _Ramas y piedras nunca me harán flaquear_

 _Oh, oh, oh..._

 _Y no hay más mentiras_

 _En la oscuridad, hay una luz_

 _Y nadie llora..._

 _Llévame lejos, a un lugar secreto_

 _Una dulce huida, llévame lejos_

 _Llévame lejos hacia días mejores_

 _Llévame lejos, a un lugar más alto_ …

.

 **Pocketful of Sunshine – Natasha Bedingfield**

.

.

—¡ _Nos quedamos sin frenos, Alistair no podrá controlar por más tiempo el auto_!

—¿QUÉ?

—¡ _Sin frenos, sin frenos_! —se escuchó la voz alterada de Tanya del otro lado de la línea.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —dijo una muy preocupada Bella mientras Edward aceleraba el BWM para alcanzarlos en donde sea que estuvieran.

—¿Dónde están? —pregunto Edward también preocupado.

— _¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?_

—¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS! —grito Bella al teléfono.

—¡ _Pasamos el Hood Canal Bridge_! —siguió gritando Tanya a la línea.

—¿Llegaron a Four Corners? —pregunto Bella que parecía conocer los alrededores mejor que sus hermanas.

—¡ _No_! —respondió su hermana.

—Hay un desvió antes de llegar a Four Corners, a la izquierda, una calle, la Salal St. —explico la castaña.

—¿ _Salal_?

—Sí.

—¡ _A la izquierda Alis, a la izquierda…_!

Bella y Edward escucharon los gruñidos de Alistair mientras trataba de maniobrar el auto y a Tanya dar un grito final cuando la llamada de corto.

—¡¿Tany? ¿Tany?! —preguntó Bella al auricular mientras veía preocupada a Edward que mantenía el pie en el acelerador—. El Puente está cerca, sigue corriendo —dijo mientras volvía a marcar en su celular para otra llamada telefónica.

— _Enana no me distraigas estoy ganando una carrera_ —dijo una muy risueña Rosalie al otro lado de la línea.

—¡¿Dónde estás?! —dijo Bella con voz de pánico.

— _¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? Estas alterada_.

—¡Dime!

— _En Poulsbo_ —respondió la rubia ya nerviosa.

—Date la vuelva.

—¿ _Bella que pasa_?

—Tanya tuvo un accidente.

— _¿Qué? No es posible. ¿Dónde está?_

—Da la vuelta, te iré indicando el camino.

…

~0~

…

Cuando minutos después Bella y Edward estaban llegando al desvió de Salal St., pudieron ver como el Vanquish que conducía Emmett venía a su encuentro en sentido contrario. Al tomar el desvió vieron a la distancia el Volvo alquilado de Edward cuyo capo producía un humo claro oscuro y el auto entero estaba prácticamente incrustado en la maleza al final del camino.

Rosalie y Bella corrieron hasta el auto y pasaron a una pareja de ancianos que salían de una cabaña a unos pasos del auto estrellado. Cuando Rosalie y Bella tiraron de la puerta del copiloto vieron a Tanya que volvía de la inconsciencia y tuvieron que apartar el Airbag que la mantenía unida a su asiento para permitirle salir. Alistair en el asiento del piloto era ayudado por Emmett y Edward que también habían corrido detrás de las chicas tras haber dejado en alto los autos que manejaban.

—Tanya, Tanya mírame, sigue mi dedo —dijo Rosalie indicándole que dirigiera su mirada al dedo que movía delante de su hermana.

—Estoy bien, te estoy mirando no tengo que ver tu dedo —dijo con voz baja y ronca, mientras ponía su mano en el pecho—. Solo duele aquí.

—Puede ser el impacto o la fuerza del Airbag, tengo que revisarte un poco más.

Rosalie reviso la cabeza y el pecho de su hermana y midió sus signos vitales mientras le exigía que se quedara en el piso lo más quieta posible. Luego de hacer la revisión fue corriendo al otro lado a hacer lo mismo con Alistair mientras este también se quejaba de que estaba bien del todo y solo quería ver a Tanya y saber cómo estaba.

Cuando Rosalie, a regañadientes, le permitió moverse para colocarse al lado de Tanya, este solo se sentó en el piso junto a ella y la abrazo como le era posible, tomando en cuenta que su pecho también estaba adolorido.

—Dios nena, dime que estas bien, dime que lo estas —rogó Alistair a Tanya.

—Estoy bien, se necesitara más que un choque para que te deshagas de mi vaquero.

Alistair puso una sonrisa sincera en su rostro pero no quito el agarre de su brazo de los hombros de Tanya.

Edward y Emmett verificaron el estado del auto, dándose cuenta que no era visible alguna fuga de gasolina y que el humo que salía del capo se debía a que el radiador había sido hundido por el impacto con los arbustos.

—Ha sido una suerte que se estrellaran contra los arbustos y no contra la casa o un auto —dijo Emmett.

—Tanya dijo que Alistair no podría controlar el auto por más tiempo —dijo Bella—. Así que sabía que si se metían a gran velocidad en la calle no podrían evitar chocar con los arbustos, era mejor que contra los arboles u otros autos ¿verdad? —quiso confirmar Bella.

—Sí, así es Bella —dijo Edward abrazándola. Bella estaba temblando y Edward sabía que había mantenido sus nervios bajo control durante todo el proceso pero que sus miedos no habían terminado.

Emmett también estaba junto a Rosalie mientras esta veía las reacciones físicas de Alistair y Tanya al accidente. Luego se alejó hacia los señores mayores que no se habían atrevido a acercarse al auto por miedo a que este explotara y le explicaron a Emmett que habían llamado a emergencias para que vinieran al lugar.

Unos minutos más tardes, todos pudieron escuchar los sonidos de una ambulancia que se acercaba a la calle donde todos se encontraban.

—No quiero ir al hospital —dijo Tanya poniendo mala cara.

—Ni yo —dijo Alistair—. Estoy bien, no necesito ir a emergencias.

—Irán al hospital ahora, tengo que revisarlos o tener algún especialista por si algo está mal —insistió Rosalie a los chicos que aún permanecían en el piso.

—Estoy bien Rose, solo necesito…

—Iras al hospital Alistair, tienes que ir —dijo tajante Rosalie.

—Te digo que estoy bien Rubita —insistió Tanya.

—Me importa poco lo que digas Tanya Ivanova, aquí la médico soy yo y te llevare al hospital quieras o no y tú también vienes conmigo gorila —dijo señalando a Alistair.

—Sí, sí claro, lo que digas Doc —dijo Alistair levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

Cuando la ambulancia llego hasta los chicos Rosalie se identificó ante ellos y les indico que valores había encontrado en los signos vitales de ambos. A Tanya y Alistair les colocaron collarines por procedimientos normales en este tipo de emergencias y luego fueron montados en la ambulancia donde Rosalie insistió en subir para vigilar a ambos.

Cuando Edward le dijo a Bella que los seguirían hasta el hospital vieron como un auto se detuvo a uno metros de ellos y James bajaba extrañado por ver tanto movimiento.

—¿Qué demonios paso aquí? —pregunto al acercarse.

—Alistair perdió el control y se estrelló contra los arbustos —trato de explicar Edward.

—¿Qué? Imposible, Alistair es un experto manejando. ¿Cómo pudo perder el control?

—No lo sé, es lo que tenemos que investigar —dijo Edward tratando de apresurarse ya que sabía que Bella quería estar lo más cerca posible de sus hermanas.

—¿Ya llamaron a la policía? Deben levantar el accidente para saber lo que paso —acoto James.

—Posiblemente vienen en camino, creo que Emmett se quedara aquí para el levantamiento, mientras vamos al hospital.

—No, me quedare yo, le diré a Emmett que puede irse con ustedes. La policía debe verificar realmente que fue lo que paso aquí.

—Bien James, nos veremos en el hospital.

—Iré hasta allí cuando esto termine —le confirmo, cuando fue a hasta Emmett para avisarle que se quedaría para esperar a las autoridades y explicarles donde estaban los involucrados.

…

~0~

…

Rosalie tuvo que decidir entre llevar a su hermana y Alistair al Olympic Medical Center que estaba ubicado en Port Angeles o llevarlos al propio OBCC donde personas de su plena confianza los tratarían. La distancia entre ambos –aun con el recorrido en Ferry– era prácticamente el mismo, así que Rosalie le dio indicaciones a la ambulancia de llevarlos a Seattle y aviso a Bella y a Emmett a sus celulares que se dirigirían allí.

El recorrido de poco más de 80 min. hizo que Edward y Bella pudieran tranquilizar sus nervios antes de llegar a la emergencia del OBCC. Cuando entraron al estacionamiento Bella pudo ver un Nissan Altima negro que conocía demasiado bien.

—Dios, Papá está aquí y si él está, Mami debe estar mostrando su antiguo carnet al mundo entero para que la dejen estar en los cubículos de emergencias.

—¿Antiguo carnet? —pregunto Edward.

—Mami era enfermera, ¿no lo sabías?

—No, en realidad nadie lo había comentado.

—Así fue como se conocieron Papá y ella, estaba de guardia cuando Irina tuvo el accidente y vio cuando Papá llego con las gemelas al hospital.

—Debió ser difícil para tu Padre —comento Edward sintiéndose identificado con el hombre viudo que había sido Charlie Swan.

—Lo fue, Mami no habla mucho de esos días, creo que Papá perdió un poco el control y por eso es que Mami comenzó a cuidar de las gemelas.

—¿Tu Madre ya no ejerce entonces?

—No, se retiró cuando Papá fue ascendido.

Edward estaciono el auto mientras veía que unos puestos más adelante Emmett también hacia lo mismo.

Cuando llegaron a emergencias pudieron oír como Renée y Rosalie daban órdenes a diestra y siniestra mientras el personal del hospital les pedían que se retiraran del área de cubículo y Charlie solo atino a abrir sus brazos para que su hija pequeña se refugiara en ellos.

—Todo va a salir bien pequeña, ella ya salió protestando de la ambulancia —sonrió Charlie mirando a su hija.

—Estaba protestando desde que la sacamos del auto —dijo Rosalie que se acercó a su padre mientras él extendía su brazo para cobijar a sus hijas. Renée también se acercó a ellos y Emmett y Edward contemplaron la escena de cariño que mostraban los Swan mientras todos se abrazaban fuera del área de cubículos.

Charlie acompaño a su familia hasta la sala de espera y luego se separó de ellas para ir junto a los chicos para hablar con ellos.

—¿Qué demonios fue lo que realmente paso? —pregunto Charlie con los dientes apretados—. Rose hablo de una apuesta.

—No creo que la apuesta tuviera nada que ver con esto Jefe —se defendió Emmett.

—¿No? ¿Entonces?

—Cuando Bella llamo a Tanya para saber si ella se había quedado con un regalo de Burbuja, ella nos dijo que habían perdido los frenos —explico Edward.

—¿Sin frenos? —pregunto suspicaz el Jefe.

—Mande a revisar el auto antes del día de la boda Jefe, llevaría a Bella y a mi hija en él, y me aseguraron que estaba bien y no ha presentado ninguna falla desde que lo alquile.

—Y Alistair y yo somos buenos al volante Jefe, hemos practicado durante años en la Chicagoland Speedway **1** ***/*** , no conozco un hombre más diestro al volante que Alistair, le confiaría mi vida a ese chico al volante —se defendió Emmett.

—Me estás diciendo que no fue impericia de Alistair sino algo más —trato de asegurarse el Jefe.

—Fue algo más, estoy totalmente seguro Jefe —dijo Emmett con total convicción.

Charlie Swan movió su bigote nerviosamente y luego paso su mano sobre él, alisándolo.

—¿No se quedó nadie para el levantamiento del accidente? —pregunto.

—James se quedó esperando a la policía —explico Edward.

—¿James?

—Sí, llego cuando estaban preparando a Tanya y Alistair para traerlos.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo James allí? —pregunto Charlie curioso.

—No lo sé —dijeron Edward y Emmett al mismo tiempo.

—Debo llamar a la Patrulla Estatal, ese auto no debe ser movido sino por ellos, debemos saber qué es lo que paso realmente.

—La Patrulla llego en el momento en que tome la WA–3, no creo que nadie pudiera hacer nada con el auto por ese par de minutos —explico Emmett al Jefe Swan.

—Igual, llamare al Sheriff Smitson, a este ritmo le deberé una interminable lista de favores a ese hombre, le pediré que se encargue personalmente de esto, que se haga lo que sea, así tengamos que traer el auto hasta aquí.

—¿Es eso necesario Jefe? —pregunto Edward ya preocupado.

—Tengo que saber qué fue lo que paso y no voy a escatimar esfuerzos para ello.

—Debes llamar a tu Padre Edward, él debe saber que paso —dijo Emmett a Edward.

—Carlisle ya lo sabe, cuando Rosalie me llamo hable con él, ellos estaban comiendo afuera con la niña, iba a dejar a Esme en casa y luego vendría para acá, debe estar al llegar.

…

~0~

…

Los exámenes preliminares demostraron que Tanya y Alistair no habían sufrido ningún tipo de daño mayor, a excepción de un posible dolor de cabeza y el dolor en el pecho que como había dicho Rosalie era producto de la acción del Airbag y que ya casi había desaparecido. Ambos fueron traslados a una habitación donde los médicos los observarían por un par de horas por precaución.

Carlisle y Charlie se reunieron en los pasillos del hospital mientras ambos hablaban sobre el accidente y la muy improbable impericia de Alistair que Carlisle le aseguró a Charlie no existía.

Tanya tuvo que asegurarle una y otra vez a su madre que estaba absolutamente bien y que todas las preocupaciones eran innecesarias, pero Renée no abandono su lado hasta que Charlie la convenció de salir a tomar alguna taza de té que ambos necesitaban y dejaron a todos los chicos en la habitación.

Mientras los accidentados se mantenían sobre sus camas todos comenzaron a mirarse los unos a los otros, cautelosos, sin saber si debían abordar o no de una vez el asunto del accidente. Así que cuando Rosalie se acercó para verificar los monitores de su hermana y luego los de Alistair, escucharon una voz que dijo:

—Bien… si nadie se atreve a decirlo, lo diré yo —hablo Emmett.

—Emmett podemos hablar de esto despu… —trato de atajarlo Alistair.

—No, es el momento y lo hare, les diré lo que es realmente importante —dijo Emmett.

—¿Qué? —pregunto Edward.

—Que yo gane la apuesta —dijo muy pagado de sí mismo.

—¿Qué? Ni lo sueñes, perdí el control del auto —se defendió Alistair mientras Rosalie le tomaba el pulso.

—Pero yo llegue más lejos —dijo señalándose a sí mismo—. Así que gane.

—Ningún gane, tramposo —se quejó Alistair.

—Calma Alistair, todo está bien pero no creo que debas alterarte —intervino Rosalie sonriendo para calmar los ánimos—. Y tú sabes que ganamos, tengo un nuevo casco que comprar para usar con esa moto, así que no más drama.

Dijo finalmente, mientras Alistair tartamudeaba por lo que había dicho la rubia.

—McCarty no tocaras un solo centavo de mi vaquero, te lo advierto —dijo Tanya desde su cama mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Emmett.

Mientras todos se sintieron mejor por el momento de humor, este se cortó en el instante en que James entro en la habitación.

—James —lo saludo Edward—. Creí que te quedarías con los del auto.

—Estuve allí, pero a la policía no le llevo mucho tiempo descubrir que había pasado.

—Debemos llamar al Jefe Swan, él querría saberlo todo —trato de salir Emmett en busca de él.

—Acabo de hablar con el Jefe y el Sheriff Smitson le ha mandado un informe preliminar que le acabo de entregar —explico James.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? —pregunto Alistair, con un tono que las hermanas Swan pudieron reconocer inmediatamente como su "tono policial".

—Los dejaron sin frenos —dijo James.

—¿Están totalmente seguros? —insistió Alistair.

—Sí, solo era cuestión de tiempo y velocidad para que perdieran el control —explico James.

—No pudieron hacerlo en Forks, en medio de la boda o antes de salir, ¿no es cierto? —trato de dejar los puntos claros Emmett.

—Sí, lo más probable es que fue después —razono James.

—Ya va, ya va, tengo que pensar que sabotearon el auto en Port Angeles que fue nuestra última parada, pero si hubieran cortado la manguera de frenos no hubiéramos tardado tanto tiempo para que nos diéramos cuenta que no los teníamos, ¿cómo es que no nos dimos cuenta antes del puente? —dijo Tanya.

—No cortaron la manguera de frenos, aflojaron las tuercas —aclaro James.

—No entiendo lo que dicen, no sé nada de autos, Rose tú sabes de autos, explícame —intervino Bella que había estado callada desde que James llegara a la habitación.

—Los que hicieron esto aflojaron unas tuercas que unen la manguera de frenos y el tubo de frenos, dejándolas casi por salir. Tal vez la idea era que el auto funcionara normalmente hasta que tomara velocidad, en el momento en que quisieron accionar los frenos a alta velocidad la tuerca se debe haber salido y en ese instante el auto se quedó sin frenos. Si hubieran cortado la manguera de frenos se habrían dado cuenta de inmediato —dijo Rosalie a su hermana.

—Pero nadie sabía de la apuesta, ¿cómo alguien sabía que podían hacer eso? —trato de razonar Bella.

—No necesitaban la apuesta —intervino Emmett—. De una u otra forma el auto adquiriría velocidad en el trayecto, una recta con la aceleración correcta y la tuerca se hubiera salido.

—Debo volver con el Jefe Swan —dijo James—. Él todavía está en contacto con el Sheriff y debo llamar a Chicago, tengo que contarle todo esto a Newton, él querrá saber todo lo que está pasando —concluyo despidiéndose y saliendo de la habitación.

—Entonces todo fue inevitable y si no hubiera sido por qué Bella nos hizo tomar esa calle tal vez hubiéramos terminado exactamente como lo quería el que nos quitó los frenos —pensó Tanya en voz alta.

—Y hablando de eso, ¿cómo es que conocías esa calle? He pasado por allí un montón de veces y ni siquiera la he notado —dijo Rosalie.

Bella se ruborizo ante la mirada de sus hermanas y dijo:

—Jake.

Edward se le quedo viendo a Bella mientras su frente se arrugaba en extrañeza.

—Me estás diciendo que te perdías fuera de la ciudad, en caminos casi desconocidos con ese perro —le dijo asombrada Tanya.

—No podíamos andar por Seattle, Papá nos hubiera atrapado, era más fácil hacerlo fuera de la ciudad.

—¿Jake? ¿Hablan del Detective Black? —le pregunto Edward a Bella.

—Historia larga —trato de justificarse Bella.

Mientras la pareja se quedaba mirando una a otra, Emmett noto el rostro serio de su amigo y pregunto:

—¿En qué piensas Alistair?

—En quién está detrás de esto y detrás de quien venía —dijo el pelinegro.

—Venían por mí —dijo Tanya

—Porque lo dices —pregunto Rosalie extrañada.

—Tengo una cliente que asesino a su esposo porque la maltrataba, la familia de él me amenazo.

—Y no nos dijiste nada —se asombró su gemela.

—Es lo normal, esto pasa todo el tiempo —se justificó.

—No, no venían por ti nena. Vinieron por mí, he llevado miles de casos, alguno de ellos me está persiguiendo ahora —dijo Alistair.

—No, se equivocan ambos —dijo Bella que estaba evitando ahora la mirada de Edward desde que menciono el nombre de Jake—. El auto al que le quitaron los frenos era el auto en que se supone iría yo y tengo también enemigos en mi pasado.

—No, no, no, ese bastardo está en prisión y no moverá un dedo sin que yo lo sepa Enana —dijo Tanya con rabia en su voz.

—No puedes saberlo todo.

—Oh sí, sí lo sé, tengo amigos en Florida.

—¿Amigos en prisión también? —quiso saber Alistair

—Tengo amigos en todas partes vaquero, no sabes hasta dónde puedo utilizar mis encantos.

—No iban por Bella —dijo Edward, que se había mantenido en silencio delante de sus amigos—. Iban por mí

—¿Porque irían por ti Edward? No tiene sentido —quiso descartarlo Alistair.

—¿No lo tiene? ¿Así como no tenía sentido el que secuestraran a mi hija? —todos se le quedaron viendo—. Alguien está detrás de los Cullen, alguien que ahora también está dispuesto a ir detrás de cualquiera que este junto a nosotros, sin importarle las consecuencias.

…

~0~

…

Charlie y Carlisle viendo el estado en el que estaban los chicos quisieron ir al Cuartel para hablar vía Skype con el Sheriff Smitson y entre todas las chicas convencieron a Renée de que todo estaba bien y que solo esperarían el alta porque los chicos no habían sufrido daño alguno.

Un par de horas después el médico de emergencias daba de alta a Alistair y Tanya, que felices se levantaron de las camas como si nada hubiera pasado. Tanya pasó los próximos 15 min. convenciendo a su madre de que podría correr una maratón sin ningún problema y que solo necesitaba ir al Cuartel para saber cómo estaban las cosas. Pero una vez que los chicos estaban fuera del hospital Tanya tomo la mano de Alistair y solo le dijo " _Llévame lejos de aquí_ " y el joven policía solo hablo con su primo y su amigo y dijo que se irían por su lado, Emmett y Edward le dijeron que habían salido de un accidente y que no podían andar por allí así como así y no dejaron de refunfuñar ni ellos ni las hermanas Swan hasta que ambos entraron en un taxi que los llevaría al Fairmont.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación que había alquilado Alistair, Tanya se recostó un momento sobre la cama y Alistair le dijo que la dejaría sola un instante mientras se daba un baño. Unos minutos después Alistair salía del cuarto de baño con una toalla amarra a su cintura, pero su rostro estaba serio y visiblemente enojado.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunto Tanya.

—Solo me puse a pensar en todo lo que ha pasado hoy.

—¿Y?

—Voy a averiguar lo que paso, te lo prometo, esto no va a quedarse así, ellos van a saber lo que es meterse con lo mío —dijo con las manos puestas en puño a sus costados.

—¿Lo tuyo? —dijo Tanya con una ceja alzada.

—No me lleves la contraria chica sexy —refuto él—. No ahora.

Ella lo miro dándose cuenta que seguía teniendo sus puños cerrados, así que Tanya extendió la mano para que él se acercara a ella y luego se incorporó para abrazarse a él.

—Alistair —le susurró al sentirlo tenso—, necesito que me abraces.

Él cerró los ojos pero siguió con los brazos a sus costados.

—Tengo miedo de dañarte —le dijo en voz ahogada.

—Acabo de sobrevivir un choque vaquero. Creo que podré sobrevivirte a ti.

Alistair la abrazo mientras ella se colgaba de él, con Tanya apoyando su mejilla en su pecho. Él besó su sien y luego su pómulo.

—Cuando vi que nos habíamos quedado sin frenos no podía pensar en nada más que ponerte a salvo, si tu hubieras sufrido más daño yo… no lo sé Tanya, no se…

Tanya acaricio su cabello aun mojado.

—Estoy bien. Sólo un poco asustada, eso es todo.

—Entonces ya somos dos.

Ella tenía que tratar de entender sus emociones en aquel instante. Alistair y ella habían estados juntos y compartido como pareja mucho más de lo que ella nunca había compartido con nadie y su unión, en el sentido físico, se había acrecentado en vez de disminuir.

No quería malos entendidos para lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos. Ella quería decirle que lo quería y lo mucho que lo necesitaba, pero ella misma le había dicho que esto era pasajero y él también le había hecho saber que no era un hombre de compromisos a largo plazo, ni siquiera a corto plazo y que no estaba dispuesto a atarse a nada. Pero algo había cambiado. Él estaba dispuesto a hablar sobre sus sentimientos, compartirlos con ella; era el primer paso que habían dado más allá del sexo o de los peligros en los que ahora parecían estar involucrados, sin siquiera saber, desde que Burbuja había sido secuestrada.

Pero Tanya temía que si avanzaba deprisa, hablándole de sus sentimientos, él huiría lo más rápido posible de su lado

No estaba dispuesta a correr ese riesgo. No en aquel instante. Ella solo podía demostrarle lo mucho que lo quería, diciéndoselo con su cuerpo y él tendría que saberlo, tendría que sentirlo. Sus sentimientos eran demasiado intensos como para pasar desapercibidos.

Tomo su cara entre sus manos y acaricio sus labios con el pulgar.

—Hazme el amor, Alistair —le susurró, mientras y él cerraba los ojos y gemía.

 _Hacer el amor_ , ella no estaba pidiendo solo sexo, pensó Alistair.

—Dios Tanya... Quiero hacerte el amor, pero con lo que acabas de pasar...

—No pasa nada —le interrumpió con un beso—. Solo estaré bien si me haces el amor.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama, pero Alistair se dio la vuelta y la coloco sobre él. Ella sabía que estaba preocupado de lastimarla y su corazón se estremeció con la ternura que él estaba demostrando hacia ella, mientras la besaba dulcemente. Pero ella no quería que él se contuviera. Lo quería todo, su cuerpo, su alma, todo.

Se paró de la cama colocándose delante de él y se sacó la blusa y la falda lo más rápido que le fue posible y luego, saco toda su ropa interior que fue a parar al suelo junto con el resto de su ropa. Cuando se acercó de nuevo se sentó a horcajadas sobre él decidida a tentarlo con las manos, con su lengua, con su cuerpo; moviéndose seductoramente sobre él, tocando su cabello mientras sus uñas rasgaban su cuero cabelludo y su boca saboreaba sus labios, su cuello y luego su pecho. Su piel estaba caliente y eso causo que la piel de ella también se encendiera. Cada caricia era un deleite para ambos y cuando Alistair pronuncio su nombre Tanya pensó que su corazón estallaría de amor por él.

Ella jalo la toalla atada a la cintura de él quitándola de su camino y se movió colocándolo a él dentro de ella. Cerró los ojos mientras se deslizaba lentamente, mientras los movimientos se transformaban en el placer inmenso que era tenerlo. Alistair sostuvo sus caderas mientras ella se movía y él no dejaba de pronunciar su nombre, los movimientos se fueron haciendo rápidos mientras la necesidad de ambos crecía, hasta que el temblor de un rayo sacudió sus cuerpos. Alistair la penetró por última vez con todas sus fuerzas, temblando cuando el clímax se desató dentro de él.

Tanya jamás había experimentado tanta felicidad, tan intensa y sobrecogedora que tuvo ganas de llorar de pura dicha. Y un momento después, cuando él la cogió con ternura en sus brazos, lo hizo.

—Nena, ¿estás bien? Dios… ¿Te hice daño?

Tanya no respondió a las preguntas de Alistair y solo lo apretó más fuerte en su abrazo mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar.

—Tanya, por favor…

—Yo… yo… no sé si voy a poder permanecer de pie cuando tú te vayas.

—¿De qué estás hablando, nena? No me voy a ninguna parte, estoy aquí contigo.

—No… cuando esta aventura termine… yo no sé si pueda…

Su voz se cortó una vez más y Alistair se dio cuenta que esto no solo estaba significando este instante, este momento, ella estaba hablando de ambos y de lo que ambos estaban sintiendo el uno por el otro.

—Yo sí sé que puedes, nena. Y lo sé porque si tú lo quieres esta aventura terminara ahora, pero empezara una historia para el resto de nuestras vidas.

—¿Qué? —dijo ella.

—Te estoy diciendo que todo depende de ti, estoy dispuesto a comenzar una historia contigo, ¿lo estás tú? —dijo él—. Solo dime que me quede Tanya y haré que no te arrepientas de tu decisión.

Ella se quedó mirando a sus ojos, a ese gris hermoso y profundo, que este día era más claro que nunca. Hacía mucho tiempo que ella había decidido no necesitar a ningún hombre, no depender de ningún hombre, pero si la alternativa era perder el sentimiento que estaba fluyendo desde muy dentro de ella, entonces no creía que valiera la pena la pérdida.

—Quiero que te quedes. No creo que pueda dejar de sentir esto que siento por ti. Sé que digo que no necesito a nadie, pero por primera vez… por única vez… te necesito a ti… te quiero a ti —dijo ella con convicción, mientras él mostraba una gran sonrisa en su rostro—. Pero si me fallas vaquero, juro por Dios que te haré pagar.

—Siempre vas a buscar excusas para hacerme pagar, nena. Pero esta no será una de ellas —dijo él, mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y la besaba de nuevo de la misma manera intensa en que la había besado antes, demostrándole que ella no era solo una aventura, sino la persona más importante en su vida de ahora en adelante.

…

~0~

…

 **Esa misma noche. En una localización desconocida…**

.

Un repique… dos repiques…

Ella resoplo mientras veía la llamada entrante en su móvil, no quería responde, sabía perfectamente cuales serían sus palabras visto los resultados del "accidente". Se preguntó así misma que si las cosas hubieran salido mejor, con uno de ellos severamente lastimado, él cambiaría las frases acusatorias que estaba esperando soltar, o simplemente seria el mismo discurso fútil.

Tres repiques… cuatro repiques…

— _Maldita mujer_.

—Buena noche para ti también.

— _Te dije que no hicieras nada, que había que esperar, ahora quizás todos ellos estén sobre aviso_.

—Si lo están mucho mejor, los prefiero temiendo el próximo paso, la próxima persona que será dañada y tal vez la próxima vez tenga más suerte.

— _Eres una idiota, ni siquiera puedes hacer un buen trabajo_.

—Lo dice el hombre que secuestro a una niña y luego la perdió. Lo dice el hombre que provoco que esa niña fuera protegida por la mitad de la policía de Seattle, Ja, no me hagas reír.

El hombre al otro lado de la línea gruño en protesta por las palabras de la mujer, a él no le gustaba fallar y sus fracasos habían retrasado todos y cada uno de sus planes.

— _Una vez más te digo que debemos esperar, no podemos dar pasos en falso, mantener un bajo perfil_ …

—Un bajo perfil, es eso, solo estar allí, como tú, que nos has hecho absolutamente nada, solo vigilar, solo eso, pues tengo una noticia para ti amigo, me canse de esperar, ha llegado la hora de actuar, o lo haces tú o lo haré yo.

.

…

…

 **Para los que se preguntan si lo de los freno es cierto. No soy mecánico, pero el procedimiento es totalmente cierto (no lo intenten en casa).**

.

…

…

 **1** ***/*** Es un circuito de carreras ubicado cerca de la ciudad de Joliet, estado de Illinois, Estados Unidos, unos 70 km al suroeste de la ciudad de Chicago.

…

…

 **Mar91** : Las casualidades no existen, las cosas pasan porque tienen que pasar (causa y efecto). Los malos se desesperan, ¿qué vendrá después?

 **LucyGomez** : Hay que meterle emoción a todo, era el momento para empezar ese tipo de emociones en este Fic.

 **Yoliki** : Nuestras chicas son fuertes, deben serlo para enfrentarse a estos malosos. ¿Tienes dos sospechosos? Veremos si has acertado.

 **Hanna1441** : Tranquila, tienes que dormir para poder pensar quien está haciendo todo esto. A mí también me cae bien esta Tanya como te das cuenta. Vamos a ver cómo sigue todo.

 **Adriu** : Es un gran golpe para Charlie saber que su hijas crecen, no creo que sea fácil para ningún padre. Me alegra que te gustara la boda, vi algunas en internet a ver si me daba ideas para todo. ¿Complot interno? Puede que solo así pudieran sacar a la niña de casa de Didyme. ¿Detrás de quién van? Pues las teorías estaban en este capi, ¿Quién crees que tiene razón?

…

.


	21. Merezco Más

**Disclaimer** : Tengo que aclarar que los personajes no son míos, como todos saben, pertenecen a la mente prodigiosa de la Sra. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos, intentando que ese juego los entretenga a ustedes.

Este Fic está dedicado a mi hermana Carolina, mi mejor y mayor crítica, un ejemplo en mi vida, gracias por tus buenas ideas, eres "mundial" y te amo por eso y más.

No soy una experta en Derecho. Todo lo que se refiere a la Ley o las Demandas Judiciales que desarrollo en este Fic, viene de una investigación hecha a través de Google (¿la alabo de nuevo?). Aun así, debo suponer que estoy cometiendo errores Jurídicos que para quien conozca la Ley sean equivocaciones garrafales. Si estoy cometiendo efectivamente este tipo de errores pido mil disculpas.

.

 **Capítulo 21**

.

 **Merezco Más**

.

… _We're losing control_

 _Will you turn me away or touch me deep inside?_

 _And before this gets old, will it still feel the same?_

 _There's no way this will die_

 _But if we get much closer, I could lose control_

 _And if your heart surrenders, you'll need me to hold_

 _We are Young_

 _Heartache to heartache we stand_

 _No promises, no demands_

 _Love Is A Battlefield_

 _We are strong_

 _No one can tell us we're wrong_

 _Searchin' our hearts for so long_

 _Both of us knowing_

 _Love Is A Battlefield_ …

.

… _Estamos perdiendo el control_

 _¿Me rechazarás o tocarás lo más profundo de mí?_

 _¿Y antes de que envejezcas, sentirás aun lo mismo?_

 _No hay manera de que esto muera_

 _Pero si estamos mucho más cerca, podría perder el control_

 _Y si tu corazón se rinde, necesitarás que yo espere_

 _Somos jóvenes_

 _Decepción tras decepción, seguimos en pie_

 _Sin promesas ni exigencias_

 _El amor es un campo de batalla_

 _Somos fuertes_

 _Nadie puede decirnos que estamos equivocados_

 _Buscando nuestros corazones por tanto tiempo_

 _Ambos sabemos que_

 _El amor es un campo de batalla_ …

.

 **Love Is A Battlefield – Pat Benatar**

.

.

 **La noche siguiente al accidente… En una localización desconocida…**

.

Un repique… dos repiques… tres repiques…

— _Espero que esta llamada sea segura_ —dijo el hombre del otro lado de la línea.

—Lo es, no te preocupes por eso —dijo la mujer—. ¿Es cierto lo que escuche?

— _Sí_ … —él resoplo—. _Es cierto_.

—¿Hubo algún herido?

— _No, afortunadamente supieron maniobrar el auto. Solo fueron magulladuras_.

—Esto es un atentado —dijo ella asombrada—. Y es la segunda vez que están actuando directamente y el tercer incidente en menos de un año. O están perdiendo la paciencia o están descontrolados.

— _No lo sé. Preferiría pensar que su paciencia se agotó y que por fin empezaran a actuar y no que están perdiendo la cabeza_.

—¿Quién crees que pudo haberlo hecho?

— _No lo sé, cualquiera pudo haber tenido oportunidad, los Cullen no estaban esperando nada, ni siquiera lo esperaba yo, ellos habían estado bajo perfil, no creí que fueran a disparar a quema ropa_.

—Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos darles una nueva oportunidad.

— _No, lamentablemente tenemos que esperar a que ellos den el siguiente paso_.

—!Estás loco! El siguiente paso podría ser la vida de cualquiera de ellos, o de los que los acompañen, las Swan estarían en medio de todo esto y el Jefe nos mataría si sabe que podíamos evitarlo y no lo hicimos. Nuestras cabezas estarían en una bandeja de plata para él.

— _No, nuestros propios jefes han sido claros, con las Swan en medio o no, debemos esperar_.

—Ruega que su próxima acción sea en el negocio y no que involucre las vidas de uno de ellos, de cualquiera de ellos.

— _Ya estoy rogando_.

…

~0~

…

Las investigaciones con respecto al accidente que sufrieron Tanya y Alistair parecían estar estancadas. Estuvieron suficiente tiempo en Port Angeles para que cualquier persona pudiera manipular no solo el auto de Edward sino también los otros dos, aunque una revisión a los mismos no mostró ningún tipo de saboteo. Alistair intento incluir al FBI en el proceso pero su superior le negó cualquier vinculación con el caso por él estar involucrado en el mismo. Tanya por su parte trato de que su padre la mantuviera informada pero Charlie no quiso hablar con nadie sobre las investigaciones.

Es por eso que Alistair y Tanya se habían vuelto un dueto muy unido en averiguar todo lo posible sobre lo sucedido en aquel evento y se prometieron a sí mismos, como lo hizo Alistair aquel día, que no descansarían con respecto a esto.

Paul y Embry habían vuelto muy bronceados de su " _fabulosa y eróticamente romántica_ " luna de miel, palabras de Paul. Las chicas no quisieron detalles y los chicos apoyaron la moción queriendo saber más sobre una lobotomía que de las noches de los recientes esposos. En cuanto Paul se enteró del incidente con el auto, se horrorizo.

—No puede ser no es posible, it's not posible, ce n'est pas posible, es ist nicht möglich —empezó a vociferar.

—Estamos bien, no paso a mayores —trato de calmarlo Rosalie.

—¿Están bien? Nadie está bien, intentaron matarlasssss, donde esta Jefe Papi que no les ha puesto un guardaespaldas.

—No estamos seguros si eso es necesario Diva —se quejó Kate.

—No estamos seguros de quien esté detrás de esto —intervino Tanya.

—O detrás de quien este —se incluyó Bella.

—Oh mi Dios, O moj Bože, Déu meu, se dan cuenta de esto, alguien quiere sus lindos culos en un ataúd, o los suyos o los de sus preciosos novios.

—No somos novios —replicaron Rosalie y Bella y para nadie paso desapercibido que Tanya no dijo nada a ese comentario.

—Pero la Diva tiene razón, todo lo que ha pasado desde que Burbuja apareció no parece cosa del azar —dijo Kate.

—Lo dije antes y lo diré ahora, no necesito un vigilante tras mis pasos en el hospital, así que tendrán que buscarse otra manera de mantenernos a salvo, si es que lo necesitamos —dijo Rosalie—. Por lo pronto, me voy a mi cita.

—Emmett se mueve rápido, dos citas en una semana —dijo Tanya agitando las cejas mientras se burlaba de su gemela.

—Tú no hables que bien que sales con "Alis" cada vez más —le señalo Rosalie—. Además no saldré con Emmett saldré con Jared.

—¿Queeee? —Paul casi escupió el vaso de jugo que estaba tomando—. ¿Jared? ¿Jared Cameron?

—Si ese Jared —dijo la rubia mientras todos en la cocina estaban asombrados.

—¿Hablamos del mismo Jared que iba detrás de tus huesos en la universidad y que rechazaste no sé cuántas veces? —pregunto Paul.

—Sip.

—¿Hablamos del mismo Jared que me dijiste alegremente que le perdiste la pista y que resultó ser el mejor amigo de mi hombre? —siguió el moreno.

—Sí, ya te dije, ese mismo Jared.

—Dónde demonios esta mi móvil, debo hablar con el imbécil de Emmett, ¿qué le pasa a ese hombre?

Cuando Paul intento levantarse Rose lo detuvo.

—Emmett y yo no somos nada.

—¿Nada? —dijo el resto en la cocina.

—Nada, eso es lo que pienso yo y sé muy bien que es también lo que piensa él. Así que no somos la pareja exclusiva de nadie y yo puedo salir con quien quiera.

—¿Estás segura Rose? —pregunto Bella—. ¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que él piensa?

—Lo estoy.

Y con esa respuesta salió de la cocina dejando al resto sin entender totalmente que es lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Es que le quiere dar celos? —pregunto Kate al resto.

—No… no lo sé —dijo Paul—. Rose no es así.

—No, esa Rubita tiene algo más. Lo peor es que ese par es el uno para el otro y ninguno de los dos parece haberlo notado.

—Ya hablo la casamentera experta —ironizo Bella.

—No soy casamentera, pero bien que uní a este par con sus queridísimos hombres —dijo Tanya señalando a Paul y Kate—. Solo sé cuándo una pareja es adecuada, tal como tú y ese cobrizo, ustedes no solo son la pareja perfecta, son los padres perfectos y espero ver pronto que Burbujita también lleve el apellido Swan.

Y con eso dejo a una muy asombrada Bella sin palabras.

…

~0~

…

El invierno se había ido y todos parecían querer mantener alejados de su mente todos los malos incidentes. Pero nada era lo que parecía entre las vidas de los Cullen y los Swan.

Rosalie y Emmett seguían viéndose alguna que otra noche, aunque Emmett ya había notado que el distanciamiento de Rosalie se hacía cada vez mayor. El chico hubiera pensado en cualquier otra oportunidad que esta serie la salida perfecta para una relación que no llegara a un compromiso, pero algo dentro de él lo hacía querer seguir viendo a Rosalie. Llamarlo cotidianidad no era lo correcto porque también había tenido oportunidad de haber hecho de otras relaciones algo cotidiano. Para Emmett esto era distinto, pero ponerle nombre era algo que temía más de lo que le era posible explicar y Rosalie, sabiendo de todo ese temor interior de Emmett, se preguntaba si estaba dispuesta a esperar que por sí solas las cosas cambiaran, aunque esto significara esperar por siempre, o simplemente echar por la borda todo y afrontar la ruptura y ya.

Bella por su parte no había olvidado las palabras de su hermana. Cuando Tanya dijo que ambos eran los padres perfectos para Burbuja algo exploto en el pecho de Bella. Algo que no sabía si era correcto o una gran equivocación. ¿Quería a Burbuja como hija? Por supuesto, era una pregunta fácil de responder para Bella, la niña había robado su corazón desde la primera vez que la vio y ese sentido de protección que tenía hacia ella y el amor que había nacido para ella desde ese momento no había disminuido, más bien se había acrecentado. Pero Bella también se preguntaba si estaba confundiendo lo que estaba sintiendo por Edward. Sí, inconscientemente, estaba ligado su vida a la Edward porque eso también significaba que tendría su vida ligada a Burbuja. ¿Amaba a Edward o lo estaba utilizando para tener a Burbuja? Bella no podía creer que esa sensación que apretaba en su estómago cada vez que veía a Edward era una invención de su cabeza. No, era algo mucho más fuerte de lo que había sentido por ningún hombre en toda su vida y aunque sonara horroroso decirlo, no pensaba en Burbuja cuando Edward la besaba o cuando estaban juntos, Bella realmente no pensaba en la nada más en cuanto estaba en los brazos de Edward.

Edward por su parte no pensaba en Bella como una sustituta para su hija. Una vez que había comenzado a sentir todas estas cosas que ahora sentía por Bella se había dado cuenta que ninguna mujer lo había hecho sentir lo que lo hacía sentir ella. La admiraba, admiraba su fuerza, admiraba su entrega incondicional al amor de su familia y el amor que le estaba brindando a su hija y admiraba que aún con todo lo que le había pasado le diera oportunidad de estar a su lado, sin haberle pedido nada. Pero Edward quería más, se había dado cuenta que aparte de querer ver a Bella al lado de su hija, como había estado todo aquellos meses, la quería a su lado, ya no como su amiga o su apoyo, o la chica que sabía más de él de lo que nadie sabía, no, la quería en su vida para siempre y estaba tomando decisiones a ese respecto, para mantenerlos a él y a su hija junto a Bella.

Y Tanya.

Tanya había lanzado sus sentimientos al aire por primera vez en mucho tiempo y estaba realmente feliz compartiendo todo con Alistair, aunque no podía negar que el miedo a equivocarse estaba presente cada día. Y mucho más aún, el miedo a que él no fuera lo que ella creía también estaba allí. Le había dicho a él que lo haría pagar si la defraudaba, pero estaba segura de que si estaba cometiendo un error la que estaría pagando por siempre seria ella. Y aun así, bajo todos sus cánones de riesgo, Tanya realmente estaba entregando su corazón.

El 26 de marzo se acercaba y eso anunciaba el cumpleaños del vaquero de Chicago **1** ***/***. Alistair no quería una gran fiesta, ni siquiera estaba deseando salir en una gran noche, le apetecía más acurrucarse con su chica sexy en un sofá y disfrutar de una buena película que cualquier otro plan estrafalario. Pero las familias, _metiches todos_ pensaba Alistair, tenían otros planes. Si Alistair quería una noche tranquila con su chica, entonces los chicos tendrían una tarde de comida y bebidas en el patio de la Casa Cullen, era eso o noche de fiesta y Alistair no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

…

~0~

…

La mañana del 26 comenzó como cualquier otra en la ciudad de Seattle. Carlisle y Emmett habían enviado sus regalos de cumpleaños con Alice, ya que ellos tuvieron que asistir a un banquete que había convocado Didyme con todos sus ejecutivos. Negarse a Didyme era un desprecio mayúsculo y después de todos los problemas que habían tenido con ella Carlisle no quería cargarse con más.

Así que Alice y Jasper ya estaban en la Casa Cullen encargándose de todo desde temprano, mientras en la Casa Swan, Charlie había salido muy temprano en la mañana hasta Des Moines en un operativo especial que " _nadie debía saber_ ", palabras de Charlie y Renée aún estaba en casa arreglándose para la Reunión Anual de Washington Nurses Association **2** ***/***. Burbuja ya había comido su desayuno bastante temprano y Renée la tenía sobre su cama mientras sacaba y sacaba su ropa y la niña le decía cual vestido sí y cual no. Cuando Bella se había asomado en la puerta de la habitación de su madre la niña le estaba diciendo "no Mami Wenne, esa no, feo, feo" y Renée protestaba que ese vestido le había costado más de 300 dólares mientras la niña fruncía el ceño sin entender el valor del dinero.

Cuando Bella bajo ya estaban en el comedor Rosalie, Paul y Kate, que estaban perfectamente instalados tomando sendas tazas de café.

—Casa llena —dijo la chica—. Como se nota que vamos de fiesta.

—Ni que viniera aquí solo de fiesta Darling, esta es mi casa por eso tengo llave.

—¿Te dieron llave? ¿Porque eso nunca lo han hecho conmigo? —dijo indignada Kate.

—Aclaremos algo —se incluyó Rosalie—. Nadie le ha dado llave a este granuja —dijo señalando a Paul—. Él saco una copia que no es lo mismo.

—En serioooo… yo ya hubiera cambiado la cerradura —dijo Kate mientras tomaba su café y Paul intentaba ignorarla.

—Yo lo propuse, pero nadie me hace caso en esta casa —dijo Bella.

—Dios si hay drama es que Paul está presente —dijo Tanya que entraba en la cocina aún en piyama y con su cabello algo desordenado.

—Pero me amas Darling, todas lo hacen, nadie en esta casa podría vivir sin mí —dijo Paul tomando una de las galletas de Renée que descansaba en un bol en el centro de la mesa.

—No deberías estar en casa, estás recién casado, no sé, no deberías estar calentando la cama de Embry al menos —dijo Kate.

—Yo mantengo suficientemente caliente la cama de mi hombre. Todas las noches. Allá tú que tienes que escaparte —se defendió Paul—. Como es que lograste que ese bombón pusiera una piedra en tu dedo —dijo señalando el diamante que adornaba el dedo anular de su mano derecha desde la noche de Año Viejo.

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo cada vez que pienso en Embry pidiéndote matrimonio —respondió Kate.

Las hermanas Swan estaban acostumbradas a este tipo de diatribas. Las divertía ver como Paul y Kate peleaban uno con la otra. Era algo tan cotidiano como escuchar a las mismas hermanas discutir, pero con Kate era, si se quiere, mucho más entretenido.

—Dios, adoro estos dramas —dijo Tanya muy sonreída mientras terminaba su desayuno.

—Por cierto, ¿qué haces tú aquí? —le pregunto Kate a Tanya.

—Vivo aquí Santita, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Lo sé, pero pensé que a estas horas estabas ya de compras, buscando el regalo de tu gorila —dijo Kate a Tanya.

—Victoria's Secret seguro —acoto Paul.

—¿Qué? ¿No le bastara a Alistair tenerme con ropa interior en una cama con un lacito en la cabeza? —dijo Tanya.

—Vesss lo sabía. ¿Ese es tu plan para esta noche Darling? ¿Qué más piensas hacer? —pregunto Paul.

—Deja de ser una cotilla y más que todo loca desquiciada, deja de estar diciéndole a mi Madre que es lo que hago con mi gorila —dijo Tanya.

—Ese es el problema, que no me dices nada, soy yo quien ha tenido que imaginar todo —dijo indignado Paul.

—Eso es parte de mi vida privada y no ando contando mi vida privada por allí.

—¿No cuentas de tu vida privada? —dijo Kate extrañada—. No era parte de tu vida privada cuando nos dijiste a todas que Wilson Clark no la tenía tan grande pero que valió la pena por lo grueso.

Tanya abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y miro a su amiga.

—O no era tu vida privada cuando dijiste que Albert Power se movía muy bien en la cama —dijo Bella—. Y hablaste de no sé cuántas posturas.

Tanya comenzó a tartamudear.

—O no era tu vida privada cuando dijiste que Bennet Marshall lo tenía tan chico que sentiste lastima por el pobre chico —siguió Paul.

—Alto, Alto, Alto todo el mundo —trato de detenerlos Tanya—. Eso es parte del pasado, ósea, pasado y pisado. Ahora es diferente.

—¿Diferente porque es otro chico o diferente porque a este chico si lo amas? —intervino Rosalie que se había mantenido callada.

Una vez más Tanya cayó y se quedó mirando a su gemela.

—Dilo "Rubita", solo dilo —dijo Rosalie mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo.

Tanya suspiro derrotada y se fijó como todos en la cocina le sonreían esperando una respuesta.

—Ok... Si... Estoy enamorada de ese hombre hasta los tuétanos —dijo resignada—. Y si ese condenado me decepciona juro que no sé qué haré.

—Bienvenida al club amiga —le dijo Kate, mientras colocaba uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros—. No tienes que preocuparte por nada y sigue a esta loca y a mí —dijo señalando a Paul y a ella misma—. Te daremos los detalles de cómo mantener a ese hombre a tus pies y lograr que ponga una gran piedra en tu mano derecha.

…

~0~

…

Cuando Bella termino de alistarse para pasar la tarde en la reunión de Alistair paso por el cuarto de su hermana.

—Rose —dijo Bella, mientras veía a su hermana recostada al borde de su cama con su móvil en la mano—. Pensé que ya estarías lista.

—No aún no, tengo tiempo.

—¿Tiempo? Pero si saldremos en unos minutos.

—No iré a la Casa Cullen —dijo la rubia mientras se quedó viendo a su hermana pequeña—. Saldré esta noche, a una cita.

—¿A una cita? Pensé que Emmett también estaría en la reunión.

—No saldré con Emmett, saldré con Jared —aclaro Rosalie.

Bella arrugo su frente extrañada mientras miraba a su hermana.

—Pensé que todo estaba bien con Emmett.

—Alguna vez has sentido que todo lo que quieres esta frente a ti y tienes miedo de extender la mano porque todo se puede esfumar.

—Sí, tuve esa sensación una vez. ¿Piensas que Emmett puede esfumarse? Pensé que tenían una relación.

—No… en realidad no puedo llamar a lo nuestro relación. Esto es solo una fantasía… una hermosa fantasía.

Bella, que aún permanecía en la puerta del cuarto de su hermana, la miro comprendiendo lo que ella sentía por Emmett y también sabiendo que Rosalie tenía miedo de perder lo que tenía pero que a pesar de eso no le era suficiente.

—¿Y si le dices que realmente quieres una relación? —dijo la castaña—. ¿Crees que las cosas puedan cambiar? ¿Qué tengas una oportunidad?

Rosalie la miro desde su posición en la cama, sopesando las palabras de su hermana pequeña.

—No sé si las cosas cambien y a veces tengo la impresión que mi única opción es dejar que mi corazón se rompa más temprano que tarde.

—Rose… —dijo Bella queriendo consolar a su hermana y acercándose a la cama para tomar una de sus manos.

—Estaré bien Enana y tienes razón, debo tomar algunas decisiones.

…

~0~

…

Cuando Bella, Burbuja, Paul y Tanya tocaron el timbre de la Casa Cullen fue Emmett quien los recibió en el porche. El hombre castaño los saludo a todos y cuando sus ojos escanearon a todos Bella se apresuró a sacarlo de sus dudas.

—Solo faltan Kate y Garrett, ellos estacionan el auto un poco más abajo. Y Embry vendrá en un rato.

—¿Y Rose? —pregunto Emmett extrañado de que ella no hubiera llegado con sus hermanas.

Las chicas Swan se miraron una a la otra y fue Bella quien respondió.

—Rose no vendrá, salió a una cita.

—¿Una cita? ¿Cómo que una cita?

—Una cita —reafirmo Tanya—. De esas ocasiones en que te pones un vestido sexy y sales con un chico.

—Con un chico, ¿con que chico? —pregunto Emmett frunciendo el ceño.

—Con Jared —dijo Bella—. Lo conociste ¿no? Estuvo en la boda, era el padrino.

—Aaaa Jared, claro —dijo Emmett aliviado—. Bien, si es con él no hay problema.

—¿No hay problema? Ufffsss me encanta lo modernos que son ustedes dos —dijo Paul mirando a Emmett.

—Claro, porque no, ¿no está haciendo de casamentera con Jared? Parece un hobby de las Swan —dijo sonriendo y viendo a Tanya.

—No lo sé, no nos dijo que estaba buscando novia para Jared —dijo Tanya.

—¿Novia? Espera un momento —dijo Emmett mirando a Tanya—. Jared es gay, ¿no?

Paul y Tanya soltaron una carcajada al entender el desinterés de Emmett en la salida de Rosalie.

—Jared gay, por favor —dijo riendo Tanya—. Le gustan más las mujeres que a Burbuja sus tres muñecas de las Chicas Superpoderosas.

—Y más le gusta Rose, ha estado detrás de ella por años —dijo Paul mirando intensamente a Emmett—. Gorila mío, o te mueves rápido o Tarzán se quedara con tu Jane.

Fue el momento en que Kate y Garrett llegaron finalmente a la puerta y el grupo entero dejo a Emmett en la entrada y fueron hacia el salón de los Cullen.

Alistair abrazo a su chica al verla entrar al salón dándole un gran beso que Paul y Garrett comenzaron a vitorear.

—Es mi cumpleaños pila de envidiosos, así que todos los regalos serán míos hoy —dijo mientras alzaba de nuevo a su chica y la besaba de nuevo.

Cuando por fin la soltó, Tanya se reía mostrando su felicidad a todos los que estaban allí y luego se alzó y acerco su boca al oído de Alistair, mientras decía:

—Tendrás el mejor regalo más tarde vaquero.

Luego se apartó y puso su sonrisa más sexy, a la que Alistair respondió con la sonrisa que sabía que le encantaba a su chica.

Burbuja que vio como Edward bajaba las escaleras quiso zafarse del abrazo en que la sostenía Bella y salió corriendo a saludarlo.

—Papi, papi —dijo la nena, produciendo que todos sonrieran del reconocimiento de la niña.

—Aquí está mi hermosa princesa —dijo Edward, mientras la cargaba llenándola de besos y luego se acercó al grupo a saludar, mientras se agachaba a saludar con un beso en los labios a Bella—. Tú también estas hermosa —dijo para que solo ella lo escuchara, mientras producía que Bella se sonrojara.

Cuando Alice y Jasper entraron al salón con un grupo de aperitivos y bebidas, la reunión se dio por comenzada. Una media hora más tarde el timbre sonó y cuando Alice abrió la puerta Embry entro a la casa con un gran regalo para Alistair que Paul anuncio que era de parte de los dos y que era mejor que lo abriera más tarde esa noche, Tanya se abalanzo sobre el regalo y Alistair tuvo que apartarlo y decirle que debía esperar.

Burbuja se mantuvo entretenía con su gran casa de muñeras, Pulpi aún a su lado, aunque Bella había traído con ella a sus Chicas. Bellota, siempre había estado con Rosalie desde que salieron de Port Angeles y Bella se alegró muchísimo de encontrarla de nuevo ya que pensaba haberla perdido con todo el barullo con el problema del Volvo.

Un rato después, el timbre volvió a sonar y todos en la casa se extrañaron pues pensaron que todos los invitados ya estaban allí. Cuando Alice abrió la puerta un hombre de traje negro y de voz muy seria le pidió hablar con Edward y este se acercó a la puerta cuando el hombre lo miro en el umbral.

—¿El Sr. Edward Cullen? —dijo el hombre.

—Sí, soy yo.

El hombre saco un sobre de su saco y lo extendió a Edward mientras decía.

—Dese usted por citado.

Un muy extrañado Edward comenzó a leer el documento que el hombre había dejado en su mano y su rostro fue cambiando de expresión mientras seguía la lectura.

—Edward —lo llamo una extrañada Bella que ya estaba presentándose a su lado.

Edward tomo su mano y señalo a su hermana con la cabeza para que lo siguiera al salón donde el resto de sus amigos se encontraban. Cuando todos lo vieron entrar también notaron la preocupación que se repetía en la cara de los tres personajes y fue cuando Jasper se levantó del asiento que ocupaba y se puso al lado de su prometida.

—¿Qué pasa cielo? ¿Quién era?

—Era un empleado de la Corte. He sido citado.

—¿Qué? —dijeron todos en el salón.

—Sí, el hombre me ha entregado una citación de la Corte de Menores, del Juez Reynolds —dijo Edward mirando a Kate.

—No entiendo Edward, hable con el Juez Reynolds al principio de la semana, le dije que la niña estaba muy bien con los acuerdos a los que han llegado. Que dormía en tu casa o en la Casa Swan sin ningún problema, es más le conté que la niña ya está hablando con fluidez, el Juez estaba muy feliz con eso, hasta me insinuó que daría el caso por cerrado.

—Entonces no entiendo —dijo Edward—. La citación dice que debo ir con mi abogado.

—¿Garrett? —lo llamo Kate sin entender.

—Si te quieren con un abogado no estamos hablando del mismo procedimiento que hemos llevado, me hubieran informado a mí.

—¿Entonces? ¿Que esto Garrett? —dijo preocupada Bella.

—Edward no sé qué hay detrás de esto —dijo el abogado—. Pero si quieres puedo acompañarte a la Corte.

—Te lo agradezco Garrett, no entiendo que está pasando.

—Ni yo, por eso esto es tan raro, pero si conozco al Juez, él sí tendrá mucho que decir.

…

~0~

…

Días después Emmett no había tenido ninguna noticia sobre Rosalie. La había esperado en el Fairmont para su cita –que acostumbraban tener cada 15 días–, pero ella no había llegado. Decir que no sabía lo que había pasado era mentir. Rosalie quería más, mucho más que una relación esporádica que se diera cada 15 días. Más que momentos de felicidad robados, para sí, Emmett jamás se había sentido tan bien en su vida como se estaba sintiendo en este momento con Rosalie.

Se preguntaba a sí mismo, si era capaz de tirar abajo los muros que había levantado para defender su corazón, solo por ella. Se preguntaba si eso a lo que se negaba a poner nombre y que crecía cada vez más dentro de él valía la pena, valía para permitirle todas las oportunidades y más importante aún valía para que estuviera dispuesto a entregar el corazón sin condiciones.

Había llamado a Rosalie a su móvil y no obtenía respuesta, la había llamado a su consultorio y su asistente siempre la negaba o decía que estaba con algún paciente y hasta había llamado a la Casa Swan y sus hermanas y Renée no habían tenido ninguna respuesta para él.

Se dijo a si mismo que si Rosalie quería dar por terminado lo suyo no solo bastaba con alejarse. Aunque también pensó que si hubiera sido su caso, solo hubiera bastado alejarse para que la chica de turno entendiera. ¿Quería eso? ¿Quería ver a Rosalie lejos de su vida?

Fue hasta el OBCC, al Consultorio de Rosalie y cuando entraba a uno de los pasillos pudo ver una melena rubia que reconocería en cualquier lado.

—Rosalie.

Rosalie se paralizo en su lugar. Había pasado días luchando contra sus propias ganar de tomar su móvil y llamar a Emmett. Había faltado a su cita la otra noche a sabiendas de que él estaría allí. El entendería el mensaje, habían hablado sobre ello, sin compromisos y promesas, sin ningún tipo de explicación, solo el momento.

Pero no dejaba de ser la cosa más difícil que había hecho en su vida. No se aleja uno todos los días del hombre que amaba. Pero seguir con esta fantasía, como hace días le había dicho a Bella, no, no podía. Tenía que poner los pies sobre la tierra.

Ella giro hacia la voz que la había llamado. El seguía como siempre, guapo como ningún otro hombre que hubiera conocido. Hermoso por dentro y por fuera. Pues Rosalie conocía el corazón de ese hombre y le habría gustado tanto que correspondiera a sus sentimientos. Que no tuviera miedo de darse una oportunidad.

—Rosalie debemos hablar.

—No hay mucho que decirnos, creí que podías entender el mensaje.

—Lo recibí, lo entendí bien cuando faltaste a nuestra cita. ¿Eso es realmente lo que quieres?

—¿Lo que quiero? Si hubiera sido más directa en lo que quiero lo más seguro es que no estarías aquí ahora Emmett.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que no puedo seguir más así —explico la rubia—. Sé que fui la primera en decir que esto… esto que teníamos, no implicaba un compromiso, que no había promesas entre nosotros, pero mis sentimientos han cambiado y sé que tú lo sabes, lo has sentido Emmett, no puedes negar que sabes lo que siento, que te lo he demostrado cada vez que estoy contigo.

Emmett bajo la cabeza, por supuesto que lo sabía, sabía que Rosalie había dejado de considerar esto una aventura para implicar sus sentimientos en ello. Él se había negado a admitírselo así mismo, pero ya no podía hacer eso.

—Lo sé Rosalie, pero…

—No Emmett, ya no hay peros —dijo tomando su mentón y haciendo que sus ojos, violeta contra azul, se conectaran—. Merezco más que solo un rato, merezco más que ser la chica de algunas noches y lo sabes. Era seguir en esto o empezar a tomar decisiones, yo me decidí, estoy dispuesta a luchar por ti, a llevar esta batalla adelante, pero no puedo luchar sola Emmett, sabes mejor que nadie que la pelota está de tu lado.

Rosalie tomo la mano de Emmett y la apretó entre las suyas mientras seguía hablando.

—Yo puedo decirte hasta el fin de los tiempos que puedes confiar en mí. Que yo no seré como tu antigua novia y que cuidare tu corazón como sé que tú cuidarías el mío. Pero solo tú puedes decidir si creer o no. Tienes que tomar una decisión Emmett, si luchas conmigo o simplemente te vas de mi vida.

Un ruido detrás de ellos los hizo girarse y Rosalie pudo ver a su asistente que le hacía señas.

—Ya voy Nina —dijo la rubia, mientras se giraba de nuevo a Emmett—. Debo irme, tengo pacientes que atender.

—Rosalie, no sé si pueda darte lo que quieres —dijo Emmett mientras miraba intensamente a la rubia.

—Entonces, como te dije, ya no hay mucho que decirnos —dijo Rosalie mientras se giraba e iba de vuelta a su consultorio.

…

~0~

…

Cuando Emmett llego a casa ese día sentía que la presión sobre sus hombros era más fuerte de lo que había sentido nunca. Se había metido en el trabajo de lleno, preparando tres diseños que según la agenda debían estar listos para dentro de 15 días y que gracias a sus labores de hoy solo necesitarían ajustes para ser entregados una semana después.

Pero el concentrarse en el trabajo no ayudaba demasiado, era solo un paliativo para dejar de pensar en Rosalie, los minutos libres que su mente se permitía estaban enfocados en la rubia y eso era algo que Emmett no sabía si le molestaba o le aliviaba.

No sirvió de nada que se diera un largo baño de agua caliente y tratara de relajar sus músculos. Su problema no era físico y él lo sabía.

Cuando bajo las escaleras con rumbo al comedor noto de nuevo lo que había notado al llegar, parecía que nadie estaba en casa. Una luz en el exterior llamo su atención y se dirigió al patio trasero donde vio a su amiga que estaba sentada en una de las butacas bebiendo algo de vino mientras contemplaba las llamas que venían de la barbacoa encendida.

—Te ves como si el mundo estuviera sobre ti —dijo Alice al verlo en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Y de qué tamaño es el mundo? —pregunto Emmett mientras avanzaba y se tiraba en la butaca libre al lado de su amiga.

—Según tu aspecto, realmente enorme.

Emmett rio sin ganas, mientras Alice todavía lo observaba. Habían sido amigos desde hace años, desde que su hermano lo había llevado de visita a casa junto con la chica que había sido novia de Emmett y el amor de ambos por la Arquitectura los había unido en sus años universitarios, a pesar de que él y Alice se llevaban algunos años de diferencia.

—El mundo está contra mí —dijo el chico de cabello castaño—. Y mi misión es sobreponerme.

—Eso suena como algo que diría tu madre —dijo Alice sonriendo—. Que diría Celia si te escuchara decirlo.

—Celia me patearía el trasero si supiera lo que es ahora mi vida.

—¿Bebiendo sin mí? —pregunto Alistair con un puchero desde la puerta de la casa—. Ustedes me rompen el corazón.

—Pues deja de quejarte y trae copas para todos —le dijo Alice.

—Traeré copas y a Edward, si es que se despega del móvil y deja de hablar con su chica —grito Alistair mientras entraba en la casa.

Alice siguió contemplando a su amigo, mientras el silencio se plantaba entre ambos. No entendía porque de esa extraña melancolía que se oía en su voz. Emmett era un hombre serio y metódico, pero con un sentido del humor agudo cuando era necesario.

Los dos chicos restantes en la Casa Cullen llegaron hasta la barbacoa y se sentaron en los escalones de madera que había junto a ellos.

—¿De qué hablaban? —pregunto Edward, mientras miraba a su hermana y su amigo.

—Del peso del mundo que parece estar encima de los hombros de Emmett —explico Alice.

—Dile a tu chica que te de un masaje, eso alivia todo —dijo Alistair mientras movía sus cejas sugestivamente.

—No hay chica… ya no más —contesto el aludido quien miraba las llamas de la barbacoa y aceptaba la copa de vino que Edward le había servido.

—¿Terminaste con Rose? —pregunto Edward extrañado.

—No puedes terminar lo que no has iniciado.

—Ufss amigo, eso sonó grave —acoto Alistair—. ¿Hay como reparar los vidrios rotos?

—No lo sé, con Rose, la mitad del tiempo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo o si lo que hacía estaba bien.

Los amigos se miraron entre sí, sin encontrar palabras para refutar cualquier cosa que dijera Emmett.

—¿No crees que ya debemos todos dejar las cosas en el pasado? —pregunto Alice.

—Crees que todo se soluciona con olvidar —la miro Emmett con reproche en la mirada.

—No, no es solo olvidar Emmett. Los he visto a todos ustedes durante años luchar contra todos los tropiezos amorosos en sus vidas. Primero fue Alistair que no comprendía que Renata era una perra codiciosa y lo mejor que le pudo pasar fue salir de su vida, aunque al irse coronara la torta con todo cuanto le dijo.

—Eeyyyy ¿cómo sabes tú lo que dijo? —pregunto el pelinegro.

—Lo sé todo, lo he visto en cada uno de ustedes y cada uno también ha sacado frases tras frases del uno al otro sin darse cuenta que yo estaba allí o pensando que yo no entendería si hablaban con sus "extraños códigos secretos" —dijo la chica colocando los dedos para hacer la señal de las comillas—. Pero yo lo entendía todo, lo supe todo, Renata, Chelsea y hasta Jane.

—¿Qué? —dijeron todos los chicos a la vez.

—Todas ellas rompieron su corazón —dijo mirándolos a cada uno y permaneciendo un segundo más en la mirada de su hermano—. Y cada una de ellas eran unas perras que no merecían nada de ustedes. Pero lo malo de todo esto, es que ustedes les han dado el poder de hacerles daño, de hacerles daño ahora más de lo que lo hicieron en el pasado.

»¿No creen de que es tiempo de dejar las cosas atrás? Las Swan son chicas fantásticas, ellas han sacado lo mejor de cada uno de ustedes a la luz. Jamás los vi tan bien como los he visto últimamente. Y aunque Tanya me daba escalofríos al principio —dijo mirando a Alistair que le devolvió la misma sonrisa que la chica mostraba—. Creo que son las chicas perfectas para ustedes.

—Lo dice la chica que tiene la relación perfecta y que no tuvo que hacer nada para tenerla —ironizo Emmett.

—¿Crees que no? —pregunto Alice mirando a Emmett—. He estado del lado de sus chicas, queriendo a alguien mientras ese alguien amaba un recuerdo, una fantasía, una ilusión. Demostrándole con acciones y con palabras que el amor no era eso que él había conocido sino lo que podíamos formar los dos. Luche contra el fantasma de María por años hasta que Jasper me permitió llegar a él. Perdimos tiempo valioso de nuestra vidas gracias a que él pensara de esa forma y afortunadamente para ambos cuando pensé que ya no valía la pena luchar más, él abrió los ojos y vino a mí.

»Las cosas no han sido tan fáciles como tú piensas Emmett, el amor requiere de mucho más que regalos de conejitos de peluche y flores. El amor requiere constancia y sacrificio, comprensión, lealtad, voluntad para luchar, pero luchar juntos no cada uno por su lado. Yo supe que había encontrado a la persona perfecta para mí y si él me hubiera dicho que me casara con él el día después de conocernos le habría dicho que sí.

—¿Tan rápido? —pregunto Alistair.

—¿Cuánto tiempos necesitas primo? —pregunto ella—. Cuanto tiempo requieres para saber que una persona es la adecuada. ¿Hay alguna regla sobre eso? Jasper y yo estamos listos, listos para estar juntos y afrontarlo todo. Él pudo dejar su pasado atrás por lo que sentía por mí, ¿porque no pueden hacer eso los demás? —dijo mirando a Emmett que no había quitado la vista de ella.

—Ningún tiempo —dijo Edward—. No requieres de ningún tiempo en específico, solo lo sabes. Lo sabe tu mente, lo sabe tu cuerpo, lo sabe tu corazón.

—Sí, así es hermano, es exactamente así.

…

~0~

…

Si Edward hubiera querido ser Abogado hubiera elegido ser Abogado Mercantil, como lo era su futuro cuñado, pero su amor por la Ingeniería no le había permitido desviarse hacia ninguna otra profesión. Así que sus visitas tan constantes a la Corte de Menores no le eran más agradables de lo que habían sido esa primera vez hace meses, cuando con ansias solo quería ver y recuperar a su hija.

No sabía cuáles eran las razones de esta citación del Juez Reynolds y no entendía porque también solicitaba que la visita fuera junto a un abogado. Su cuñado había actuado como abogado de la familia desde hacía algunos años y si no fuera porque esta área no pertenecía a su rama Edward lo tendría a su lado. Pero Garrett McPherson había demostrado ser un abogado eficiente y su familiaridad con los Swan le daban la confianza a Edward de que él haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para sacar a Edward de cualquier cosa que se presentara en aquella Corte.

Bella había preguntado a Edward si quería que lo acompañara y este se había negado diciéndole que sin saber que le esperaba en la Corte prefería que solo él y Garrett asistieran.

Cuando fueron llamados para adentrarse en la sala un hombre bajito y regordete con un traje de sastre bastante caro los antecedió y se colocó en una de las mesas frente al estrado del Juez.

La secretaria del Juez –que Edward ya había visto en sus visitas anteriores a la Corte– entro a la sala, pidió silencio y que todos se pusieran de pie mientras decía.

—La Corte entra en sesión. Preside el Honorario Juez Reynolds.

Una vez más por una puerta lateral entro con su toga característica el Juez Reynolds y tomando su mazo dio un golpe al estrado dándole un indicativo a la secretaria para que continuara.

—Caso Nro. 197096 Anexo B, Elizabeth Anne Cullen Evanson.

La sala se mantuvo en silencio mientras el Juez Reynolds se ajustaba sus gafas y abría el expediente que tenía delante de él.

—Pueden tomar asiento —dijo de manera solemne y todos allí obedecieron—. Sr. Cullen ha visitado tanto esta Corte que debería reevaluar su vocación profesional.

—Precisamente era en lo que estaba pensando al entra en la sala Su Señoría —dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

—Tome asiento, todos necesitaremos estar sentados —dijo el Juez, mientras subía un papel delante de sus ojo y resoplaba—. ¿McPherson representara al Sr. Cullen?

—Sí, Su Señoría. Espero que esto no sea un problema con el proceso anterior.

—No, todo esto ahora parece ser el seguimiento del otro —dijo el Juez con irritación—. Supongo que usted es el Sr. Jenks, ¿no? —dijo mirando al hombre que estaba en la mesa adjunta a Edward y Garrett.

—Sí, Su Señoría, mi representada es quien cursa la causa contra el Sr. Cullen.

—Representada —murmuro Edward.

—Ilustre a esta Corte, Sr. Jenks —dijo el Juez Reynolds.

—Mi representada la Sra. Didyme Cullen Kana solicita la custodia de la menor Elizabeth Anne Cullen Evanson.

—¿Qué? —dijeron Garrett y Edward al mismo tiempo.

—¿Sobre qué base hace esta solicitud la Sra. Cullen? —pregunto el Juez. Que era la misma pregunta que bailaba en los labios de Garrett.

—Sobre la premisa de que el Sr. Edward Cullen no es el padre de la niña.

.

…

 **1** ***/*** No tengo la menor idea de cuál es la fecha de cumpleaños del Alistair del que escribió Stephenie Meyer en Crepúsculo. Y a pesar de que mi Alistair tiene más que ver con otro tipo de descripción que con la del actor que lo interpreto en la película, me pareció perfecto que Joseph Anderson cumpla años el 26 de marzo.

 **2** ***/*** Asociación de Enfermeras de Washington.

…

Leyendo algunos Reviuw me di cuenta de algo y LeoniLilzBlackAngel me lo recordó de nuevo.

Para los que están tratando de descubrir quiénes son los malos en esta historia, les aclaro. **Todos los muertos, están muertos, sin duda alguna**.

.

 **BibiSwan** : Asumo que te gusto el capi anterior. ¿Sera el lemmon final? No sé, tú dime.

 **Yoliki** : Hay manipuladores en todas partes, unos lo hacen de una manera clara y a la vista de todos, otros se hacen los locos.

 **LucyGomez** : ¿Estas segura? Lo digo porque hay varios sospechosos. Ofrecería un premio a quien me dijera quien es el villano o los villanos correctos, pero hay un par que ya gano eso.

 **LicetSalvatore** : A veces los manipulados son manipuladores y los malvados…

 **Mar91** : No quería ser cruel con las chicas Swan, pero están en peligro, nadie debe descuidarse.

 **Marieisahale** : Algunas veces tengo la intensión de terminar cada capi como en las telenovelas, esperando por el próximo capítulo.

 **Chiarat** : Tanya merece un gorila que la quiera. ¿Los malos? ¿Estas segura de saber quiénes son?

 **Guest** : ¿No debería ser que los buenos vivan y los malos mueran? No sé si logre eso en este Fic, quien sabe, pero no es mi intención hacerte sufrir, sino entretenerte.

 **Marce Capuccino** : Gracias por unirte a esta aventura mía. Estoy honrada de que pases por aquí.

La intención es esa, dejarte intrigada, pero lees bien, porque un buen lector debe leer lo escrito, leer entre líneas y sacar sus conclusiones.

¿Cómo sabemos que los inocentes son inocente?

¿Podemos ser limpios y puros todo el tiempo o si nos manchan con barro estaremos sucios para siempre?

 **Hanna1441** : Siento hacerte esperar la semana entera, pero eso hace que puedas sacar conclusiones de quien o quienes son todos dentro de esta historia.

 **LeoniLilzBlackAngel** : Espero que hayas disfrutado tu cumple y que el año que comienza sea bueno para ti. ¿Muchas dudas? Ya te aclare lo de los muertos, que seguirán muertos hasta el final. ¿Entonces quién?

 **Debi Campos** : Debi, como te he dicho, sabes leer, sabes interpretar.

Y si, en algunos Fic tienen a Renée como una madre mala, pero en este Fic nada ver, quise que fuera una madre amorosa sin fin, pero relajada.

Me hice tantas preguntas sobre la boda, me pregunte si la había descrito bien, espero que haya sido así, así que me alegro un montón que te haya gustado.

¿Una pista más? Algunos secretos no eran tan secretos para otras personas.

…

.


	22. Esta Es Mi Promesa

**Disclaimer** : Tengo que aclarar que los personajes no son míos, como todos saben, pertenecen a la mente prodigiosa de la Sra. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos, intentando que ese juego los entretenga a ustedes.

Este Fic está dedicado a mi hermana Carolina, mi mejor y mayor crítica, un ejemplo en mi vida, gracias por tus buenas ideas, eres "mundial" y te amo por eso y más.

No soy una experta en Derecho. Todo lo que se refiere a la Ley o las Demandas Judiciales que desarrollo en este Fic, viene de una investigación hecha a través de Google (y conste que busque y busque, hice la tarea). Aun así, debo suponer que estoy cometiendo errores Jurídicos que para quien conozca la Ley sean equivocaciones garrafales. Si estoy cometiendo efectivamente este tipo de errores pido mil disculpas.

.

 **Capítulo 22**

.

 **Esta Es Mi Promesa**

.

… _Nos tocó vivir_

 _Sabes que si quieres_

 _La puerta está abierta oh oh..._

… _Todo está en la mesa_

 _Para que lo veas_

 _Las cartas son estas_

 _Aunque no lo creas_

 _Nos toca jugar hasta el final_

 _Uno va a perder y otro va a ganar…_

…Q _ue nos tocó vivir_

 _Acepta que es así_

 _No olvides que tampoco_

 _Para mí es tan fácil…_

.

 **El Reto – Luis Enrique y Reyli Barba**

.

.

Cuando Bella hablo con Edward el día anterior y le pregunto si podía acompañarlo, imagino que él le diría que no. Conocía suficiente a Edward como para saber que él no quería causar preocupación a nadie, y más que nada causarle preocupación a ella.

Pero para Bella, todo lo que tuviera que ver con su Burbujita estaba en primer lugar y es por eso que sin autorización de Edward igual estaba aquel día en la Corte de Menores pues quería saber qué era lo que estaba pasando.

No sabía en qué sala se llevaría a cabo la audiencia, así que se decidió a ir a la sala donde había estado por última vez. Cuando estaba llegando a ella se fijó en dos cosas. James Witherdale estaba parado en una esquina, si no fuera porque Bella estaba buscando en cada rincón que podía ver, no hubiera notado la presencia del rubio, pero si James estaba cerca eso quería decir que Edward también, era realmente sorprendente como James solía aparecer en cualquier punto donde alguno de los Cullen estuvieran y era mucho más sorprendente el hecho de que ninguno de ellos realmente no lo notaran la mayoría de estas veces. La segunda cosas era que mientras buscaba se había dado cuenta que Jacob estaba en la Corte y cuando Bella lo saludo con una de sus manos, el solo levanto la suya, hizo una señal hacia su reloj –aludiendo a que iba tarde a cualquier parte a donde fuera– y luego hizo una señal de su mano a su oído –avisándole que la llamaría–.

Con esas dos imágenes, de estos dos hombres en la mente de Bella, alguien tomo su brazo detrás de ella y Bella se giró sobresaltada.

—Ángela —dijo ella—. Me asustaste.

—Disculpa Bella, no era mi intención sorprenderte. Es que te vi y quise saludarte.

—No hay problema, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vine a traer a Edward, desde que tuvo el incidente con el Volvo ha estado negociando con la agencia y aún no han podido darle un auto nuevo. Estaba usando el auto de Carlisle, pero el llego ayer así que lo traje como un favor.

—Oh gracias, realmente has sido de gran apoyo para los Cullen desde que se han mudado aquí Ángela. Edward me lo ha dicho y de verdad te lo agradece.

Ángela sonrió ante las palabras de Bella y nerviosa acomodo un mechón de su cabello, arreglándolo.

—No es nada, los Cullen han sido geniales conmigo, así que no hay nada que agradecer. Buscabas a Edward, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pensé que estaría en alguna de estas salas.

—Si así es —Ángela estiro su brazo y señalo una de las salas de la Corte que mantenía sus puertas cerradas.

—Lo sabía y más cuando note a James cerca —dijo Bella, girándose un poco en busca del rubio que ya se había movido de su puesto y no estaba a la vista.

—¿James estaba aquí?

—Sí, lo vi hace nada.

—Sí, es tan sigiloso que no lo ves a veces.

—¿No te gusta James? —pregunto Bella notando la mueca de disgusto que hizo la chica cuando se refería a él.

—En realidad no. Creo que a nadie le gusta realmente, ni siquiera al Sr. Newton.

—Y entonces, ¿porque está con ellos? ¿Por qué dicen que es la mano derecha de Newton?

—Hace un par de años había un grupo de robos de nuestros almacenes y también a nuestros camiones de carga. Al perder el material se retrasaban las construcciones y todas las investigaciones que se habían hecho no habían dado resultados. El Sr. Newton llego a pensar que hasta el crimen organizado estaba metido en esto. Pero cuando llego James reorganizo todos los sistemas de seguridad y descubrió que había complicidad interna, la Sra. Cullen quedo maravillada y el Sr. Newton no dudo en decir que el realmente era eficiente. Supongo que por eso permanece en la Corporación.

—Aunque implique que no le guste a nadie.

—Bueno… a veces el trabajo es así, yo he tenido suerte —dijo Ángela mientras le sonreía a Bella y ella le devolvía una sonrisa sincera—. Debo irme, hay algunos pendientes que debo hacer cerca, es por eso que pude traer a Edward sin complicar la oficina. Fue un gusto verte Bella.

—También lo fue para mí, gracias por todo Ángela.

Ángela agito su cabeza en negación, desestimando los agradecimientos y se fue por los pasillos dejando a Bella a la espera de Edward.

Cuando Bella vio que la sala frente a la que esperaba abría sus puertas se acercó a ella y lo primero que vio fue a un hombre bajito y regordete que salía de ella. Detrás de él, con ojos cansados y actitud de derrota Bella pudo ver al chico de sus sueños y al verlo así, corrió hasta él. Cuando Edward sintió una presencia cercana y se dio cuenta de que era Bella solo pudo abrir sus brazos y recibir a su chica entre ellos mientras la estrechaba fuertemente a él.

Cuando Bella pudo zafarse del abrazo se quedó mirando los ojos tristes de Edward y preocupada pregunto:

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te puso así?

—Lo sabe.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién sabe qué?

—Didyme… ella sabe lo de Jane… lo de Burbujita.

…

~0~

…

 **Más tarde. Casa Cullen**

.

Una vez más, el hombre previsivo, ósea, Alistair, tenía un plan. Tenía días pensando en ello y luego de escuchar a su prima hablar de la fuerza de su amor, él también estaba listo para hablar de la fuerza del suyo. A la persona adecuada por supuesto.

Mientras Emmett estaba en la cocina con una taza de café en su mano escucho como Alistair entraba en ella con el móvil en la mano.

—¿Queeee? ¿Y si esa loca se le ocurre que compre una extravagancia?

Emmett se extrañó de la conversación de su amigo, pero se obligó a sí mismo a seguir con su taza de café.

—¿Estás segura? Temo que lo que planee tenga algo que ver con plumas.

Emmett ya no pudo evitarlo y se quedó mirando a su amigo con el ceño fruncido, pidiendo una explicación a la conversación.

Alistair solo le hizo una señal con su mano haciéndole ver que todo estaba bien y siguió.

—Sí, tienes razón, tiene buen gusto… no puedo negar lo de la boda… me disculpo mujer, lo juro no volveré a meterme con él, pensé que se odiaban… si, ok ok, ya sé que lo amas, no volverá a pasar.

Alistair rodo sus ojos mientras aún sostenía el móvil en su oído y se servía a sí mismo una taza del café que aún estaba caliente.

—Ok, nos veremos los tres… tiene que ser hoy, esta noche… no, no puedo esperar —sonrió el pelinegro—. No huira, la amarrare si es necesario —la cara de Alistair mostraba sorpresa cuando se apartó el móvil de oído y se le quedo viendo, luego lo acerco de nuevo a su oído y dijo: —Te ríes, te divierte esto, ¿verdad?... Ok, cualquier cosa por la ayuda, nos vemos en un rato.

Cuando Alistair cortó la llamada y comenzó a silbar antes de dar el primer sorbo a su café, Emmett no pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿De qué demonios estabas hablando? ¿Quién es la loca y donde hay plumas?

—Mmmm hablaba con Kate y según Tany solo hay una loca y esa es Paul.

—Hablabas con Kate o con Paul.

—Con Kate, pero ella quería invitar a Paul y yo iluso pensando que se odiaban.

—Se odian —ratifico Emmett.

—Eeeee no, dijo que ella es experta, pero sin él la elección no sería tan buena.

—¿Elección?

Alistair abrió ampliamente sus ojos sorprendido porque casi había soltado sus planes a su amigo.

—Mmmm nada, cosas nuestras.

—Últimamente esta casa parece de locos, estoy por pensar que la influencia de los Swan nos enloquece un poco a todos.

Alistair se quedó viendo a Emmett por un minuto, recordando la desconfianza que sentía su amigo hacia la mayoría de las mujeres.

—Sabes, hay algo que casi había olvidado.

—¿Qué? —lo interrogo Emmett.

—Tu sonrisa espontanea, esa que siempre tenías cuando estabas en la Universidad. O esa expresión alegre que has tenido de un tiempo para acá. En vez de esa cara seria y adusta que todo el mundo piensa que es tú gesto normal.

—¿Quieres decir que mi actitud no es normal? —refuto el chico de cabello castaño.

—No lo es, Alice tiene razón cuando dijo que todos nosotros cambiamos por nuestras malas experiencias. Hemos dejado que moldee nuestro carácter y hasta regir nuestra vida.

—No es fácil para mí confiar, tú lo sabes —se defendió Emmett.

—Lo sé, yo estuve allí Emmett, no me paso a mí, pero estuvo sobre todos nosotros. Hasta con Edward, aunque jamás nos dijo definitivamente lo que paso. Pero ¿vale la pena? En tu caso, ella está muerta, pero aún si estuviera viva, ¿valía la pena?

Emmett guardo silencio y su amigo creyó que no contestaría a sus palabras y que solo querría terminar con el tema.

—No, nunca realmente valió la pena. Ella era una ilusión, una imagen que yo mismo cree y cuando mostro su verdadera cara no pude creerlo —dijo mirando a Alistair.

—Pero te robo. Robo tu tiempo, robo tu dignidad, robo tu paz. Hemos permitido demasiado al pasado. Nuestro presente es mejor. ¿No crees?

Emmett siguió mirando a Alistair, pero sus ojos no lo miraban. Allí delante de él estaba ella, su Rosalie, a quien no podía apartar de su mente, con quien había soñado tantas noches desde que la conoció. Esa que como decía su amigo, lo hacía sonreír como antes.

Alistair vio a su amigo cuando aquella sonrisa apareció en su rostro y supo que en su mente estaba Rosalie. Era esa la misma expresión que tenía los últimos meses desde que se conocieron.

—Te voy a dar un consejo amigo. ¿Me permites?

—Sí, eres mi amigo puedes hacerlo —le insistió Emmett.

—No la dejes escapar, no pierdas a tu rubia, así como yo no estoy dispuesto a perder a la mía. No dejes que nadie te robe el futuro.

Con eso, Alistair se levantó de su asiento y salió silbando alegremente de la cocina.

…

~0~

…

 **Medio Día**

.

Bella, Edward y Garrett estaban sentados en el Cherry Street Coffee House después de haber salido de la Corte de Menores. Garrett había pedido a Edward que le explicara todo lo que tenía que ver con las palabras del abogado de Didyme y que había de cierto en su petición de custodia de la niña.

Para Edward, que solo había contado su mala experiencia a Bella aquella noche hace algún tiempo, le tomo gran fuerza de voluntad y el apoyo de su chica para contar a Garrett todo lo que había pasado entre él y Jane, sabiendo que contándole la historia ayudaría a que él lo apoyara ante todo lo que el Juez había solicitado.

—Entonces no estás seguro, ¿no es así? —pregunto Garrett.

—No, solo tengo sus palabras de aquel día, pero estaba tan… segura, no lo sé, realmente no sé.

—Entonces el Juez tiene más que razón en solicitar una prueba de ADN, ya no es posible evadirla Edward, tienes que hacerlo, sí o sí.

—¿Y qué… que pasa si? —tartamudeo el cobrizo, mientras Bella apretaba su mano sabiendo cuál era su verdadera preocupación.

—Lo primero es saber la verdad, saber si Burbuja es tuya o no. Desde allí podemos avanzar —Bella y Edward se miraron con preocupación y luego giraron sus miradas hacia Garrett con mil preguntas que el abogado sabía que tenían y con la preocupación pintada en sus rostros—. No vamos a dejar de luchar por la niña así los resultados sean adversos. Tú eres su padre legal y el haberla reconocido cuenta de alguna forma como una adopción, no es así como se le llama a los ojos de la Ley, pero para que entiendan ese es más o menos el concepto. Esta tu lazo afectivo con la niña y también está el hecho de que aunque Didyme Cullen sea su bisabuela, es una mujer bastante mayor y darle la custodia total de una niña tan pequeña no es algo prudente. ¿Los abuelos maternos de Burbuja están vivos?

—Sí, pero ellos jamás se han interesado en mi hija, aun cuando Jane vivía ellos fueron padres muy desentendidos de su hija. Sus otros dos hijos, hombres, fueron siempre su prioridad. Es más no les he visto desde la muerte de Jane, se mudaron a Europa meses antes de que ella muriera.

—Entonces presumo que no han tenido ningún interés en la niña y que ellos no intervendrán en nada de esto.

—Sí, nunca les intereso y no creo que sean aliados de Didyme en esto porque tendrían que involucrarse.

—Bien, entonces utilizaremos todo lo que esté a nuestro favor para que la niña permanezca contigo. No voy a darte falsas expectativas Edward, pero vamos a dar la pelea.

—Gracias Garrett, de veras gracias —hablo Bella que había permanecido callada todo el rato.

—No hay nada que agradecer, eres como mi familia Enana y si se trata de Burbuja ella también forma ya parte de nosotros.

Cuando Garrett se disculpó para volver a otros asuntos a la Corte, Bella y Edward se quedaron en el local sentados uno al lado del otro sin soltar sus manos que habían estado unidas desde que se habían ubicado en el local.

—No debería preguntar cómo te sientes porque sé cómo te sientes —dijo Bella—. Esa… esa mujer no puede estar comportándose así, como es posible que quiera separarnos de Burbuja.

—Ella no tiene escrúpulos, lo supe antes y lo sé ahora.

—No entiendo, ¿cómo supo ella de Jane y Demetri?

—No lo sé, tal vez lo supo siempre.

—No, no creo que allá sido así, es ahora que lo supo.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—Me contaste que ella siempre quería ver a la niña, y que una vez a la semana no le era suficiente, si ella hubiera sabido de su posible nexo con Elizabeth hubiera exigido la custodia antes —concluyo Bella.

—Sí, tienes razón, pero si se enteró ahora, ¿cómo lo supo? ¿Quién se lo dijo? Yo pensaba que solo yo lo sabía.

—No tengo idea. ¿Tiene ella todavía relación con alguna amistad de Demetri? ¿Alguien que lo haya visto alguna vez con Jane? —interrogo Bella.

—No se… no lo sé… Dios ahora realmente no sé nada —dijo Edward con actitud de derrota.

Bella miro como sus hombros parecían encogerse ante el peso de la incertidumbre. El peso del miedo de perder a su niña, a la niña de ambos, porque ya Bella no podía dejar de ver a Burbuja como parte de sí misma y el solo pensamiento de perderla también arrugaba su corazón.

—Ven, vámonos de aquí —dijo la chica al cobrizo.

—¿Qué? ¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?

—Ven, solo confía en mí —dijo mientras estiraba su mano a Edward mientras se levantaba y él tomaba su mano mientras salían del local.

Bella busco el auto de su madre que había estacionado cerca de la Corte y se dirigieron a Capitol Hill y cuando salió de la I–5 por la 168A tomo la Harvard Ave. E. hacia E. Boston St. y finalmente condujo hacia 15th Ave. E. Unos cinco minutos después tomo la entrada a la derecha hasta el Volunteer Park.

Bella conocía el Volunteer Park desde que era niña, una de sus primeras memorias era estar en aquel parque en compañía de su familia, en pleno verano con el sol que calentaba a la vez su piel y todos los alrededores. Sus padres le habían contado la historia del parque a ella y a sus hermanas y de cómo en 1876 la ciudad se había comprometido en transformar los 40 acres de aquel terreno en un cementerio pero que un par de años más tarde fueron trasladadas las tumbas de esos terrenos al Lake View Park, para dar lugar con los años a un terreno con amplios jardines, estanques de lirios, piscinas para niños y refugio, combinaciones de pérgola, pabellones de música y vestidor, y la construcción de un invernadero, una torre de agua con una plataforma de observación y del Museo de Arte Asiático de Seattle.

Sus grandes extensiones estaban volviendo lentamente al verdor fresco que tanto gustaba a los habitantes de Seattle en verano y ambos caminaron por los alrededores, que para esa horas tempranas, tenían pocas persona y luego se sentaron bajo un gran árbol que estaba entre los jardines donde tenían a la vista la escultura del Black Sun y a su vez podían ver en medio de ella la punta de la Space Needle **1** ***/***.

—Este es mi lugar favorito de toda la ciudad —dijo la chica—. Cuando me sentía abrumada venia aquí, se siente tanta paz, una unión con la naturaleza y la modernidad.

—Sí, tienes razón, la gran mezcla de ambos —dijo Edward, mientras trataba de relajarse sentado allí a la sombra de aquel árbol.

El silencio se extendió entre ellos, mientras sus mentes trataban de llenarse de la tranquilidad que les brindaba sus alrededores.

Minutos más tarde fue Edward quien rompió el silencio.

—Creo que el Juez Reynolds me apoya —dijo el cobrizo.

Bella, extrañada, se giró a hacia el chico sin saber porque decía aquello.

—¿De qué hablas?

—El Juez Reynolds pidió la prueba de ADN, pero igual solicito otras cosas en la Corte, cosas que tendrían que ver con que Burbuja permanezca con nosotros.

—¿Qué te dijo? —pregunto Bella ya con curiosidad.

—Él hablo del futuro de Burbujita. De las decisiones que deberían tomarse una vez que recibiera la custodia y se diera por terminado el proceso anterior. De que pronto cumpliría 5 años y debería ir al jardín de niños. De su educación formal, de su relación con otros niños y de su estabilidad emocional por supuesto. Por eso es que creo que el Juez me apoya. Él comenzó a pedir todo eso cuando ya había pedido la prueba de ADN.

—Él confía en que seas el padre de Burbuja.

—Sí, así es y eso hizo que mi mente comenzara a pensar.

—¿En qué? —pregunto curiosa Bella—. ¿En escuelas? ¿Aquí en Seattle? —pregunto Bella con temor. Edward podía decidir criar a su hija en Chicago, la ciudad donde él mismo se había criado y no sabía si él podía tomar la decisión de volver a ella en cualquier momento.

—Por supuesto, una escuela en Seattle, no podemos separarnos ahora, ¿verdad? —dijo el cobrizo buscando la confirmación de Bella.

La chica tomo la mano de Edward confirmando que eso era también lo que quería, mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos al hablar.

—Podemos comenzar a buscar un lugar para ella, uno donde se sienta bien y no extrañe estar en casa —dijo Bella.

—Sí y tal vez buscar un lugar para ella, para nosotros, ¿estás de acuerdo? —pregunto Edward con temor en sus palabras.

—Si —dijo Bella—. Un lugar para nosotros.

Edward y Bella se sonrieron mientras permanecían sentados en aquel parque, mientras sus frentes se unían y ambos cerraban sus ojos. Si todo salía bien, pensaron ambos, el futuro era ese, estar juntos.

…

~0~

…

 **5:40 p.m.**

.

Estaba llegando tarde. Lo sabía. Pero no era su culpa. Era culpa de John por colocar una reunión al final de la tarde. O culpa de Alistair, ¿a quién demonios se le ocurre un almuerzo tardío o una cena adelantada? De cualquiera era la culpa, menos de ella.

El taxi que había tomado la llevo hasta las puertas del elegante The Edgewater Hotel y se dirigió lo más rápido que sus tacones de aguja le permitieron al Six Seven Restaurant & Lounge **2** ***/***.

Cuando se presentó al maître y le dijo que venía para una comida con el Sr. Platt, el hombre abrió ampliamente sus ojos, sonrió y guio a Tanya por medio del restaurant. Atravesaron el restaurant hacia las mesas exteriores hermosamente decoradas al lado de la baranda acristalada con una vista maravillosa a la hora del crepúsculo que ya se estaba formando en la bahía. Con el fondo lateral de la vista del puerto, la noria y el centro de Seattle.

Cuando llego cerca de la mesa y Alistair la vio, se levantó de su silla con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Llevaba un elegante traje que le sentaba de maravilla y puso en su rostro esa sonrisa que una vez más le producía el aleteo de mariposas en su estómago.

—Si solo dices que he llegado tarde, te ahorcare —dijo mientras se sentaba y miraba como Alistair lo hacía también.

El chico pelinegro la miro a los ojos y solo dijo:

—No, en realidad has llegado en el momento perfecto, más que perfecto —dijo mientras señalaba hacia la bahía y al crepúsculo que empezaba a desarrollarse en el horizonte.

—Dios… mira esa vista.

—Por eso quería que estuviéramos aquí. Una mariposa me dijo que te encanta el crepúsculo.

—¿Una mariposa o un capullo?

Alistair soltó una carcajada al ver a su chica divertida por la situación.

—Entonces fueron dos capullos —confeso el chico.

Tanya también sonrió, mientras giraba su cabeza y miraba el crepúsculo sobre la bahía de Seattle.

—Es tan hermoso el crepúsculo, no importa donde estés. Supongo que no cambia mucho en cuanto a los colores. Son esos matices brillantes y luego se van perdiendo en anaranjados y rojos, para desvanecerse en violetas y luego claros oscuros. Pero las sensaciones son distintas frente al mar o la montaña. ¿Has acampado?

—No, soy un chico de ciudad. Y nuestra experiencia con bahías se relaciona solo con el Lago Michigan.

—Recuerdas que dije que Mami y Papá nos llevaban a actividades distintas.

—Sí, lo dijeron en la Boda, actividades de Playa y actividades de Montaña.

—Exacto, desde que tuvimos edad Mami y Papá se encargaron de mostrarnos la mejor parte de ambos. Mami nos llevaba a La Push y veíamos el crepúsculo frente al mar y Papá nos llevaba a acampar y podíamos ver el sol desaparecer en la Península de Olympic.

»Mientras estabas en La Push parecía que las olas arrullaban el momento, como música de fondo, pero en la montaña solo hay silencio, el viento que aún sopla con fuerza a esa hora y la luz que se va con el sol produciendo que la oscuridad lentamente te arrope. Ambas son hermosas.

—Me gustaría vivir esa experiencia, ambas, contigo —dijo el pelinegro.

—Cuando quieras vaquero —dijo ella mientras le sonreía.

—Quería hacer esto después de cenar —dijo, mientras Tanya lo veía extrañada y él tomaba sus manos por encima de la mesa—. Pero no creo que haya mejor momento que este instante y esa imagen allí —dijo señalando el sol que parecía hundirse entre las olas mientras una onda naranja se extendía en el horizonte—. También pensé en arrodillarme y decir un montón de frases cursis, pero no eres una mujer de frases cursis, ¿verdad? —ella no quitaba la vista de él, mientras en su cabeza daban vueltas miles de opciones de lo que estaba imaginando él iba a decir—. Tu prefieres la verdad y los hechos, también yo los prefiero la mayor parte del tiempo.

»Te dije que si nos dabas una oportunidad a ambos no te arrepentirías y esto no es la continuación de esa promesa, es el principio de muchas más, todas las que estoy dispuesto a sostener y cumplir. Si tú me dejas, si nos dejas a los dos, si realmente lo quieres, no nos arrepentiremos nunca de nada de lo que construyamos los dos —soltó una de sus manos y la metió bajo la solapa izquierda de su saco, sacando un pequeño paquete que coloco sobre la mesa y luego abrió con ambas manos mientras volvió a tomar una de las manos de Tanya, mientras la otra mano de ella estaba ya sobre su boca—. Esta es mi promesa, si me aceptas, seguiré siendo cursi —ella sonrió con las lágrimas que ya brotaban de sus ojos—. Y seré tu gorila, tu vaquero y el hombre que te seguirá exasperando por siempre, pero también seré el hombre que te amara siempre, no importa lo que pase. Así que, Tanya Ivanova, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Tanya estaba en shock.

¿No era esto un paso muy apresurado? ¿No se estaban precipitando? Sus ojos miraron de Alistair al hermoso anillo que estaba sobre la mesa, era un anillo corte perla, montado en platino y con un diamante de 2 quilates **3** ***/*** , lo sabía, si no lo hubiera sabido Kate –la experta en anillos– la odiaría, y él estaba allí, abriéndole su corazón y solicitando una respuesta.

Cuando Alistair pensaba que, efectivamente, había sido una pregunta apresurada y estaba a punto de decirle que se tomara su tiempo para darle una repuesta, ella dijo:

—Si… espero que seas bueno para cumplir tus promesas… sino vaquero —dijo señalando con una de sus perfectas uñas.

El chico tomo su asiento y lo coloco junto a Tanya mientras acercaba sus rostros, uno muy cerca del otro.

—Lo soy nena —dijo el chico, emocionado mientras quitaba el anillo del pequeño estuche y lo colocaba en el dedo anular de la mano derecha de su chica—. Veras como cumplo mis promesas.

Y la beso, como Tanya adoraba que su vaquero la besara, haciéndola pensar que su decisión no estaba equivocada y que estaba lista para darse todas las oportunidades para ser feliz.

—Te amo chica sexy, no lo olvides —dijo él al separar su labios.

—Te amo mi gorila, como nunca he amado a nadie.

…

~0~

…

 **Ese mismo día –más temprano–. Oficinas de M. y C. Designs**

.

En la sala de conferencia estaban sentados Emmett, Esme, Alice y Carlisle, mientras Jasper explicaba al grupo las bases del contrato que días después firmarían con Lester W. Prescott, para la remodelación del pequeño Manito Shopping Center del 802 E 29th Ave. Spokane.

Las puertas de la sala fueron abiertas violentamente y con un gran estruendo, cuando una alterada Ángela entraba en la sala.

—¿Ángela que es esto? —inquirió Esme, extrañada por la actitud de la tranquila chica.

—Señores Cullen, ella está aquí y dice que todo le pertenece y que le deben entregar el mando.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Ángela? No entiendo —pregunto Carlisle por las palabras de la chica.

—No necesito ser anunciada, muchachita, soy la dueña y entro como quiera.

Didyme Cullen –una mujer bastante mayor con un bastón que la ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio– se presentó con actitud altanera y regia a la audiencia de la sala de conferencias.

—¿Didyme qué haces aquí? —pregunto Carlisle ante la presencia de la mujer.

—Como dije he venido a tomar posesión sobre mis negocios.

Didyme extendió su mano y señalo a un hombre en traje formal que estaba también entrando en la sala y detrás de él, Mike Newton y James Witherdale quienes le flanqueaban el paso.

—¿Tus negocios? —intervino Alice—. La Corporación está en Chicago, ¿has olvidado eso Didyme?

—No, te equivocas chiquilla malcriada —dijo despectivamente la mujer mayor—. Esta empresa me pertenece tanto como me pertenece la Corporación Cullen.

—¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando Didyme?! —levanto la voz un ya exasperado Carlisle ante su madrastra.

—Mi abogado, lo conoces, el Sr. Caius Marconi se ha encargado de introducir los documentos necesarios esta misma mañana en la Corte para tomar posesión de todo.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan? —inquirió Jasper, dirigiéndose directamente al abogado de Didyme.

Caius Marconi –un hombre de mediana edad con un espeso cabello rubio, que parecía sedoso y bien cuidado– podría haber parecido un hombre bastante guapo a primera vista pero su cara siempre había mostrado ese gesto inexpresiva que a nadie atraía sino que generaba desconfianza inmediata.

—Hemos introducido una demanda esta mañana en la Corte como ha indicado la Sra. Cullen —dijo el abogado—. Hemos introducido una Demanda Civil por Daños y Perjuicios en contra de la familia Cullen y estamos sopesando una Demanda Penal por la presunta comisión de delitos cometidos por los Cullen en detrimento del patrimonio de la Sra. Cullen.

—Eso es una locura, jamás hemos cometido ningún delito y mucho menos alguna acción que perjudique a la Corporación —argumento Carlisle.

—La Sra. Cullen ha solicitado a la Corte la revisión de todos los compromisos que han efectuado y que pueden estar amañados por los Cullen. Es más, la Sra. Cullen sospecha que ustedes son los culpables de las fugas de información que se han venido suscitando en los últimos meses. Las pérdidas de los proyectos Miller y Davidson.

—¿Davidson? —pregunto extrañada Alice—. No hemos firmado el Proyecto Davidson y no lo haremos hasta el próximo mes, según su propia petición.

—Hemos recibido noticias ayer de los Davidson, han hecho contrato con Corporación Vulturi hace dos días.

—No es posible, el trato estaba por cerrarse, aceptaron los planos y proyectos —insistió Alice.

—Precisamente, gracias a ustedes que vendieron los proyectos a los Vulturi, ellos serán los que hagan las construcciones —dijo despectivamente Didyme.

—Esta es la locura más grande que has cometido en tu vida Didyme —la enfrento Carlisle—. No importa qué investigación realices en la Corporación, solamente se demostrara con creces que nuestras decisiones han estado conformes a la Ley y a los estatutos de la Corporación.

Didyme levanto su barbilla y miro a Carlisle de manera despectiva mientras movía su bastón en su mano.

—Si su demanda es en base a la Corporación, ¿qué es este exabrupto de irrumpir en esta empresa? —pregunto Jasper a Marconi.

—Estamos aquí porque hemos solicitado una Rendición de Cuentas en la Corte, de tal manera que una vez probado la estafa que han cometido en la Corporación, se evidencie que ustedes han levantado esta empresa con el dinero robado a la Sra. Cullen.

—Estás loco —dijo Emmett, que se había mantenido en silencio desde que toda esta escena se desarrollaba—. Edward, Alice, Esme y yo hemos puesto dinero de nuestras propias cuentas personales para fundar y llevar los proyectos de esta empresa. No hay un solo centavo que se haya desviado de la Corporación para fundarla.

—Lo dudo Sr. McCarty, al igual que el Proyecto Davidson, esta empresa también ha perdido el Proyecto Prescott a manos de los Vulturi y eso es solo la evidencia de que esta empresa no solamente es un anexo de la Corporación sino también de las practicas mal sanas de los Cullen.

—¿Qué están diciendo? Lester Prescott firmara con nosotros en días, allí sobre la mesa están los contratos que el firmara —replico Esme.

—No sé qué clase de acciones tomen los Prescott, pero mi información es fidedigna y la hemos presentado en la Corte. Y gracias a eso, tenemos una Orden que permite a la Sra. Cullen tomar posesión de las instalaciones y acciones de esta empresa como acto preventivo, mientras se realizan todas las auditorias y se comprueban las demandas. Así que debo agradecer a todos que se retiren ahora mismo de aquí.

.

…

 **Los malos vienen con todo.**

 **Estoy escribiendo los Capítulos Finales**.

…

 **1** ***/*** Es conocida como Sol Negro, fue construido por Isamu Noguchi (coloquialmente lo llaman "El Buñuelo" o "La Dona"). Efectivamente si vemos el interior hueco de la escultura puede verse el edificio de la Space Needle.

 **2** ***/*** Los invito a que vean la página del restaurante y del Hotel son fantásticos.

 **3** ***/*** Si quieren ver el Anillo de Compromiso de Tanya pueden pasar por mi perfil y allí encontraran el link.

…

 **Yoliki** : Me sonrió cuando te leo, recuerdo que en ocasiones mi hermana decía lo mismo que tú, me llamaba cuando leía otro capi y me decía "a no, ya me volviste a confundir".

 **Adriu** : Estamos en los capis finales, así que todas las verdades deben salir a la luz. ¿Ganara la Bruja?

 **LicetSalvatore** : Querida Abogada. Como mencionaste en tu comentario esto es Ficción y todo lo que hay acá solo me ayuda a darle forma a esta historia. En mi país (Venezuela) la Patria Potestad y la Custodia se ejercer más o menos como tú me cuentas que se ejerce en México y dentro de esta historia yo estoy tratando a Didyme y a Edward como una pareja divorciada que está luchando por quedarse con nuestra Burbujita, con el agravante de que tal vez Edward no es su padre biológico y todos sabemos que Didyme meterá su dinero y sus influencias para hacer quedar a Edward como un padre irresponsable. No sé cómo será la Ley en USA a este respecto y mis conocimientos sobre eso son de pocos a patéticos, pero como te dije, todo el tema y la forma en que lo muestro me prestan para desarrollar esta parte de la historia. Tal vez haya escrito una barbaridad jurídica en este Fic, pero me dije a mi misma "mi misma date permiso de hacer lo que quieras" jajajaja. Gracias por comentar.

 **Marieisahale** : Siiii realmente llego un momento en mi cabeza que quise golpear a Emmett, pero hay algunos chicos que son así, lentossssss y hay que darles un empujón o de una vez tirarlos al precipicio.

…

.


	23. ADN

**Disclaimer** : Tengo que aclarar que los personajes no son míos, como todos saben, pertenecen a la mente prodigiosa de la Sra. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos, intentando que ese juego los entretenga a ustedes.

Este Fic está dedicado a mi hermana Carolina, mi mejor y mayor crítica, un ejemplo en mi vida, gracias por tus buenas ideas, eres "mundial" y te amo por eso y más.

No soy una experta en Derecho. Todo lo que se refiere a la Ley o las Demandas Judiciales que desarrollo en este Fic, viene de una investigación hecha a través de Google. Aun así, debo suponer que estoy cometiendo errores Jurídicos que para quien conozca la Ley sean equivocaciones garrafales. Si estoy cometiendo efectivamente este tipo de errores pido mil disculpas.

En este Fic hay pequeñas referencias médicas, las logre gracias una investigación en Google (si, esa que nos salva el pellejo cuando no somos expertos en ninguno de estos temas). Pero si aun así hay algún desatino en esa área, son solo errores míos.

.

 **Capítulo 23**

.

 **ADN**

.

 _...Y aunque te quiero cada vez más_

 _De un modo que no puedes ni sospechar_

 _Yo no soy esa mujer, que no sale de casa_

 _Y que pone a tus pies lo mejor de su alma_

 _No me convertiré, en el eco de tu voz_

 _En un rincón_

 _Yo no soy esa mujer_

 _Cambia tu manera de pensar en mí_

 _O verás cómo no me encontraras aquí_

 _Aunque se rompa mi corazón_

 _Te obligaré a que entiendas esta lección..._

.

 **Yo No Soy Esa Mujer – Paulina Rubio**

.

.

 **Día siguiente. Casa Swan**

.

Tanya se había quitado sus tacones mientras entraba al salón de la Casa Swan después de que Alistair la dejara en casa. En cuanto intento tomar el primer peldaño de las escaleras escucho a sus espaldas un carraspeo que la hizo girarse.

—¿Ibas a alguna parte Rubita? —pregunto su gemela mientras la miraba desde la puerta del comedor.

Cuando Tanya quiso responderle por llamarla Rubita se dio cuenta que su madre, su hermana menor, Paul y Kate también estaban en la puerta del comedor esperando por sus palabras.

—¿No es demasiado temprano para el cotilleo? —pregunto Tanya a la defensiva.

—No es cotilleo si se trata de asuntos familiares —refuto Renée—. ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras informarnos Muñequita?

Cuando Tanya empezó a tartamudear sin saber que responder a su familia, se le ocurrió lo único que podía calmarlos a todos y sostuvo su mano derecha casi frente a sus ojos, mientras todos podían ver el anillo de compromiso. Todos salieron corriendo hacia ella con una gran algarabía, besándola, abrazándola y felicitándola.

Segundos después Bella les insto a que dejaran los gritos y fueran a la cocina sino despertarían a la niña.

—Bella tiene razón, guarden silencio, Papá también puede despertar y no sé si le gusten las noticias —dijo Tanya.

—Tu Padre ya salió al trabajo y tienes razón, no le gustó mucho la noticia, por eso amenazo a Alistair, con no sé cuántas armas de guerra y amigos en el FBI —le aclaro Renée.

—¿Lo sabía? ¿Y no dijo nada? —dijo una muy sorprendida Tanya.

—Sí, Alistair fue a hablar con él hace unos días. Tu padre dice que fue un poquito duro —dijo Renée.

Y luego noto como todos en la cocina la miraban con incredulidad y Paul murmuro:

—Un poquito… no creo.

—Eso dijo su Padre y yo le creo —insistió ella con convicción en defensa de su amado y luego concluyo: —También dijo que tu chico era honesto y valiente y que él respetaba eso.

Tanya sonrió a su madre mientras ambas se abrazaban.

—Bien, dejemos tranquilo a Jefe Papi, pero dime no es una cosa hermosa —dijo Paul, señalando el anillo de Tanya—. Lo vi y dije, ese es.

—Tú —lo señalo Tanya—. Tú eres uno de los capullos que ayudo a Alistair y tú —dijo señalando a su amiga—. Tú también tienes metida la mano en esto.

—Claro que si —dijo Kate con orgullo—. Tu gorila es un cursi pero de anillos no sabe nada.

—¿Cómo es que Garrett pudo comprar tu anillo sin decírtelo y que estuvieras conforme? —pregunto Rosalie a Kate.

—Fácil, un detalle aquí, otro allá. Le dices un día que "ese corte brillante" esta fabuloso cuando pasas por alguna joyería, luego "ese diseño flotante ajustado en seis puntos" es lo máximo y por último le insinúas que algo menor a 2 quilates no vale la pena y listo **1** ***/***.

Renée no aguanto su risa ante los detalles que había dado Kate a Garrett y siguió admirando el anillo de la mano de Tanya, mientras la besaba y abrazaba mostrándole todo su cariño.

—Y ahora tú —dijo Rosalie mirando a Bella—. ¿A qué hora llegaste anoche? Te espere, estaba ansiosa por saber que había pasado con Edward en la Corte y no pude saber nada.

—Cierto, no pude conversar con Garrett ayer ya que Alistair nos volvió locas a Paul y a mí, cuenta ¿qué paso? —insistió Kate.

Bella se quedó mirando a toda su familia mientras intentaba decidir si podía decirles las cosas que el Juez había pedido y más importante aún, porque.

—Didyme Cullen está solicitando la custodia total de Burbuja —dijo Bella.

—Esa vieja bruja quiere tener a Burbuja, ¿está loca? —dijo Tanya ante la locura de Didyme.

—Enana, esa es una petición algo absurda, ella no tiene más derecho que Edward —dijo Kate a Bella.

—El Juez ha pedido una prueba de ADN a Edward, debe hacerla lo antes posible —aclaro Bella a todos.

—Un momento —dijo Tanya mirando con ojos entrecerrados a Bella—. ¿Porque el Juez Reynolds se avoca a esta petición? ¿Por qué simplemente no la desestimo?

—Es la petición del Juez —trato de justificarse Bella ante la mirada interrogante, ya no solo de su hermana, sino también de la de Kate.

—Entonces que Edward se haga la prueba y ya —intervino Rosalie—. Con eso echara por tierra cualquier cosa que quiera esa señora, ¿no es así?

Bella guardo silencio mientras ya todos en la cocina estaban en alerta por la falta de palabras de la chica.

—Enana, no habrá ningún problema con la prueba ¿verdad? —pregunto Kate, que era la misma pregunta que querían hacer todos.

Cuando Bella guardo silencio, todas y cada una de las personas que la acompañaban entendieron la razón de la negativa inicial de Edward a realizarse la prueba cuando habían encontrado a Elizabeth.

—O my good —dijo Paul—. Oh mon Dieu. Dio mio.

—Edward no es el Padre de nuestra Burbujita, ¿eso es lo que no nos quieres decir Corazón? —pregunto Renée mientras estiraba su mano sobre la mesa y tomaba la mano de su hija menor.

Cuando Bella tomo la mano de su madre conto a todos lo que sabía de la historia de Jane y Edward, sin dar grandes detalles, e hizo saber a todos que Edward no estaba seguro de si era o no el padre de Elizabeth.

—Pero aun así, si Edward no fuera el Padre. Ni siquiera Didyme tiene derecho —dijo Tanya—. Quien podría reclamar algo seria el Padre biológico y es él quien tendría el derecho ya que sería un pariente consanguíneo directo y Didyme no tiene un lazo sanguíneo que…

Tanya cayó y miro a su hermana pequeña. No era posible que esta situación los estuviera llevando nuevamente hasta su peor pesadilla, no era posible que él también estuviera involucrado en esto. Así que Tanya empezó a negar una y otra vez con su cabeza sin poder creer totalmente que eso fuera cierto.

—Oh por Dios… —dijo Rosalie mirando a sus hermanas y entendiendo también por donde iban sus pensamientos—. No puede ser posible.

—O no, ahora no —dijo Paul.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Paul? —pregunto Renée ya que nadie sabía que era lo que estaba pasando.

—Estas chicas y su conexión extraña de hermanas. Terminen de decir que es lo que está pasando, ¿Qué pasa con el Padre biológico de Burbujita?

—¿Es él? —pregunto Tanya, mirando a su hermana menor y Bella que sabía a qué se refería, solo asintió con su cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién? —preguntaron al unísono Kate, Renée y Paul.

—No puedo creer que una niña tan dulce sea hija de ese cerdo —dijo Tanya con rabia.

—¿Estás segura Bella? —pregunto Rosalie preocupada.

—No lo sabemos, no sabremos nada hasta que tengamos los resultados de la prueba, pero ella, Jane, dijo que era de él.

—¿Están hablando de Demetri? —quiso confirmar Kate y todas las hermanas se giraron hacia ella asintiendo en confirmación.

—Merda. Shit —dijo Paul mientras su puño golpeo la encimera de la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Qué pasa si es cierto? ¿Si él era el Padre? —pregunto una preocupada Renée.

—Garrett dice que no vamos a dejar todo sin luchar, que hay cosas legales, que no vamos a desistir —quiso explicarle Bella a su madre.

—¿Muñequita? —pregunto Renée a Tanya para que ella le confirmara que podían hacer algo para detener esta locura.

—No importa lo que diga la prueba —dijo Tanya con convicción—. Nadie se llevara a Burbujita.

—Nadie —reitero Bella—. Primero pasan sobre mi cadáver.

—Y el mío —dijeron Tanya, Rosalie, Kate y Paul a la vez.

…

~0~

…

 **Esa misma mañana. Casa Cullen**

.

Cuando Alistair llego a casa y silbando se aproximó hasta la cocina para hacerse un café cargado. Se detuvo detrás de su primo que se notaba recién salió de la cama y que miraba al resto de la familia y a Emmett sentados en la mesa de la cocina con actitud de derrota.

—Wao, a quien de ustedes le atropellaron a su gato.

—Eso mismo iba a preguntar yo —dijo Edward—. Porque esas caras.

—Hijos —dijo Carlisle—. Hay muchas cosas de las que debemos hablar, tomen asiento.

Mientras Esme les servía una taza de café a los chicos, la familia fue contando todos los detalles de los sucesos del día anterior. Asombrando a Alistair y Edward con la arremetida en su contra por parte de Didyme.

—Vaya, Diablos —maldijo Alistair—. ¿Esa vieja puede hacer todo eso?

—Didyme tiene una Orden, mientras la posea y las investigaciones se realicen, si, puede tomar posesión de todo —aclaro Jasper.

—¿De todo? —pregunto Edward—. De la Corporación y también de la Empresa.

—De todo, por ahora hijo, solo por ahora —aclaro Carlisle—. He hablado anoche con Victoria, los auditores se presentaron ayer y están verificando toda clase transacciones.

—Lo diré una vez más —intervino Alice—. No confió en esa mujer, hay algo en ella, algo que me dice que no es sincera.

—Sincera o no, ella es la única conexión que tenemos en este momento con la Corporación —aclaro Esme—. Dependemos de ella, nos guste o no y realmente pequeña espero que te equivoques y ella no sea una mala persona.

—No he dicho eso —aclaro Alice—. No sé realmente si sea buena o no, lo que sé es que oculta algo, lo sé, lo intuyo.

—Didyme está aquí por las demandas. ¿Porque ha venido Newton? —pregunto Alistair.

—Supongo que para protección de Didyme y para hacerse cargo de la Empresa, él se encargara de que ninguno de nosotros pise las oficinas, te lo aseguro —aclaro Carlisle.

—Podemos preguntarle a Ángela, ella nos podrá decir que es lo que están haciendo en la Empresa y tal vez saber qué es lo que están planeando —acoto Edward.

—Sé lo que planean —dijo Jasper, sorprendiendo a todos.

—Cuál es el objetivo de esta gente, ¿que están buscando Jasper? —pregunto Alice.

—Lo que quieren es apoderarse de la Corporación de manera absoluta. Es una práctica común entre accionistas mayoritarios y minoritarios. En cualquier momento Marcus Marconi querrá reunirse con nosotros para negociar, en cualquier caso normal en que un accionista quiera desplazar al otro, los abogados pedirían la partición de los haberes o activos de la sociedad, o bien, la liquidación o terminación de la compañía. Didyme quiere más, quiere desprestigiar a los Cullen de tal forma que se vean obligados a vender sus acciones a los precio que ella quiera o sino a ella, al socio que ella quiera, ósea, al mejor postor.

—Te refieres a que querría vender su parte de la Corporación y nuestra Empresa a cualquiera de sus amigos o conocidos —intervino Emmett.

—Sí, ella conservaría la mayoría de las acciones y otra persona un porcentaje de la Corporación, si es que ella no la quiere toda para sí.

—No —dijo tajante Carlisle—. Ella ya ha tratado de vivir la experiencia, cuando disputaba a mi Padre el poder de la Corporación, pero se dio cuenta que era demasiado para ella. Por eso se quedó con el 50% y esperaba que Demetri la ayudara al momento de tomar su lugar en la Corporación.

—Pero todo eso se truncó cuando Othar pasó a mejor vida —agrego Alistair.

—¡Alistair! —le reprocho Esme por sus palabras.

—Vamos tía, él no merece nuestra consideración, ni él ni esa vieja bruja.

—Cómo es que esa mujer puede meterse en nuestras vidas y desordenarlas de una manera tan mal sana —reflexiono Edward.

—No lo sé hijo —lo consoló Esme—. Pero no podemos dejar todo así.

Un pequeño silencio se creó en la cocina mientras todos reflexionaban sobre los eventos y luego fue Esme quien recordó la cita de Edward en la Corte y pregunto:

—¿Qué es lo que quería el Juez Reynolds?

Edward, que no quería contar a su familia lo que había pasado y las razones por las cuales le habían llamado a la Corte, no supo que decir. Quería confiar en su familia más que nada. Pero era difícil contar una y otra vez todo lo relacionado con Jane. Había decidido que era mejor no alterar a su familia hasta que supiera el resultado de la prueba de ADN. Pero era difícil guardar silencio ante todas las acciones que Didyme estaba llevando a cabo.

—El Juez le esta dando seguimiento al caso, solo fui para que me informara el progreso de todo.

Alistair, Alice y Emmett que sabían reconocer todas y cada una de las mentiras de Edward, notaron el quiebre en su voz cuando respondió a su madre y todos entrecerraron sus ojos sin comprender porque mentía el cobrizo.

—Espero que todo salga bien, ahora debemos concentrarnos en esta mujer y en cómo evitar que nos haga más daño —dijo Esme.

—Lo cierto es que debemos empezar a movilizarnos, no sabemos qué cosas pudo haber hecho Didyme a nuestras espaldas mientras nadie se daba cuenta —dijo Alice, alertando a su familia.

—Tienes razón pequeña, si algo encuentran esos auditores, la mano de ella estará detrás de eso —afirmo Esme a su familia.

—Llamare de nuevo a Victoria y luego al Jefe —dijo Carlisle.

—¿Al Jefe? —preguntaron todos, sorprendidos por las palabras de Carlisle.

—Si, al Jefe, si Didyme pensaba que estaba un paso por delante de nosotros estaba totalmente equivocada —afirmo Carlisle.

Y con eso, dejo a todos confundidos en la cocina.

…

~0~

…

 **Un par de días más tarde…**

.

Los Cullen habían estado enfocados los últimos días en los avances legales para la lucha contra Didyme y habían alquilado nuevas oficinas en el centro de la ciudad para entablar una comunicación con sus contactos en la Corporación y con los nuevos clientes que no habían firmado con M. y C. Designs pero que estaban interesados en proyectos futuros. Cuando Edward recibió la llamada de la asistente del Juez Reynolds, donde le decía el día y la hora en que se realizaría la prueba, se sorprendió de que la misma no se realizara en algún laboratorio sino que se realizaría dentro de las instalaciones del Cuartel de la Policía. Cuando llamo a Bella para comentarle sobre esto, ella le conto que el Departamento de Ciencias Forenses de Seattle hacia estas pruebas para aclarar todos sus casos y que suponía que el Juez Reynolds se estaba apoyando en la Policía por su afiliación con el Jefe.

Bella por su parte, le informo a los suyos sobre el día asignado para la prueba y vio como Rosalie se desilusionaba pues pensaba enviarlos con un laboratorio de amigos de confianza que entregarían la prueba con rapidez y así los sacarían de todos de las dudas. A su vez, Bella le solicito a su familia que guardara silencio ante Edward y ante todos los Cullen con respecto a que todos sabían sobre la duda de la paternidad de Burbuja, y más aún porque el cobrizo había decidido mantener silencio hasta que saliera el resultado de la prueba.

Renée protesto por esto. Todos ya se habían enterado de los planes que tenía Didyme para apoderarse de todo lo que los Cullen tenían y Renée pensaba que era contraproducente el no decirle al resto de la familia que esa mujer estaba atacando por todos los flancos. Bella y sus hermanas le daban toda la razón a su madre, pero también estaban conscientes que era algo que el cobrizo debía resolver con su familia, así que era una decisión que solo él debía tomar.

Para cuando Edward pasó por Bella y Elizabeth en su nuevo Volvo V90 –que había decidido comprar ya que había desistido de volver a alquilar– los ánimos de ambos estaban bastante elevados. Había confianza en ellos de que no importando las circunstancias, no cejarían en su voluntad de quedarse con la niña, no solo porque amaban profundamente a Burbuja sino porque ambos estaban seguros de que Didyme no era la persona adecuada para cuidar de nadie y menos a su niña.

Cuando los tres llegaron al piso de los Servicios Forenses de Seattle en el Cuartel de la Policía, fueron guiados a una sala de espera donde la especialista haría las tomas de sus ADN.

Fue mientras eran guiados allí cuando Bella noto la presencia de Jacob y cuando lo saludo con la mano Edward también noto la presencia del chico.

—Jacob, ¿cómo estás? Creí que me llamarías hace días cuando te vi en la Corte —dijo Bella a su amigo.

—Te he tenido en la mente bonita, pero el trabajo me ha estado enloqueciendo —dijo sonriendo a la chica y luego estiro su mano saludando a Edward y diciendo: —Amigo, aun manejas tú magnifico auto.

—En realidad no —dijo el cobrizo—. Creo que Alistair se lo ha quedado si es que no piensa comprarse uno igual.

—Entonces creo que debo tener mejores relación con mi amigo el Federal —sonrió ampliamente Jacob.

—De no ser porque trabajas acá diría que te veo ahora mucho más que antes, yo diría que hasta me sigues —insistió Bella a su amigo.

Edward se le quedo mirando extrañado por sus palabras. Hasta donde sabia y por lo que le había contado Bella. Jacob y ella habían sido amigos desde la infancia, es más, habían tenido una relación en su adolescencia que había vuelto locas al resto de las hermanas Swan, ya que desde esa época Jacob ya quería seguir los pasos de su padre y ninguna de ellas estaba de acuerdo en que una chica tan sensible como Bella terminara en una relación perenne con un policía. Y ya que el Jefe Swan y sus hermanas mantenían una vigilancia de las relaciones de ambos chicos, estos se escapaban cada vez que podían, huyendo de los ojos de sus vigilantes. Es por esto, le explico en una ocasión Bella a Edward, que conocía los alrededores de Sequim y otras localidades fuera de Seattle que era donde ambos adolescentes se escapaban.

—Oh no no bonita, te voy a querer siempre y tú lo sabes, pero mi corazón ya tiene dueña y en cuanto ella me dé "el sí" no voy a poder mirar a ningún otro lado.

—No creo que "tu dueña" realmente quiera algo contigo —dijo Bella burlándose de su amigo.

—Yo he aprendido a ser insistente mi bonita, ella caerá, ya verás cómo caerá.

—Espero que el que no caiga y por un precipicio seas tú —dijo Bella, produciendo la risa de Edward y haciendo que la niña riera contagiada por su padre.

—Eeee rompes mi corazón, pero como soy bueno te perdono. Se me hace tarde debo irme, pórtense bien parejita feliz, no hagan lo que yo no haría —con esto Jacob se despidió de los chicos y se dirigió a los ascensores donde desapareció de su vista.

Mientras tomaban asiento en la sala de espera, Edward se quedó pensando en las palabras de Jake, "parejita feliz". Si, realmente Edward era feliz cada vez que estaba con Bella, pero tal vez, en medio de todos los problemas que habían surgido últimamente en su vida, había olvidado preguntar realmente a Bella si todo lo que estaban pensando hacer era lo correcto.

—Bella, ¿crees que nos estamos apresurando?

—¿Apresurando? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Hemos estado tomando decisiones para el bien de Burbuja —Edward sintió como su hija suspiraba en su cuello donde estaba acurrucada—, pero me he dado cuenta de que nunca pregunte por nosotros.

—¿Nosotros? ¿Te refieres a ti y a mí como pareja?

—Sí, hemos estado animando nuestros papeles de Padres de Elizabeth, pero nunca hablamos de lo que realmente sentimos el uno por el otro... De dejarnos claro que esto no es solo una aventura... Sino algo más, ¿no lo sientes así?

Bella se quedó mirando al cobrizo y pensando en que sí, todas sus decisiones estaban guiadas al cuidado y la protección de su niña, pero así como había pensado antes, ¿qué pasaba con sus sentimientos? Esta maravillosa sensación que tenía con Edward, esto que nunca había sentido por alguien más, nada tenía que ver con su Burbujita.

—Sí, lo sé, lo siento. No es solo nuestra niña, es algo más, algo que a veces no puedo explicar...

—Pero que a veces no te deja respirar, que te hace sentirte feliz, bien y confundido al mismo tiempo, ¿es así... es así para ti? —la interrogó el chico.

—Como en las novelas cursis, "mariposas en el estómago" —bromeo Bella—, nunca una novela rosa tuvo tanto de verdad.

Ambos sonrieron a sus palabras, entendiendo el reflejo de sus sentimientos en el otro, era algo tan natural, tan de ellos, destinado a ser de una manera que ellos mismos no sabían cómo explicarse.

Ambos juntaron sus frentes y Edward depósito un dulce beso en los labios de su chica.

—Beso... ¿Donde eta el Muedago? —dijo Burbuja mirándolos a ambos y sonriendo.

—Sí, besos de muérdago mi Ángel, un muérdago mágico —dijo Bella mientras le hacía cosquillas y los tres reían.

Un rato después Edward volvió a recordar las palabras de Jake y pregunto curioso:

—¿A quién se refirió Jake como "su dueña"?

—Habla de la hija del Detective Clearwater, creo que Papá los habrá presentado alguna vez, ¿no?

—Oh sí, la primera vez que vimos al Jefe. Parece ser un círculo muy pequeño el de los miembros de la policía.

—Nos hemos criado juntos, nos acostumbramos a vernos unos a otros. El Padre de Jacob fue herido en el cumplimento de su deber y quedo en silla de ruedas.

—Oh, lo siento, no lo sabía.

—No es algo que a Jake le guste contar. Su Padre aún sigue activo en la fuerza, es instructor de tiro para los novatos y forma parte de una fundación que ayuda a las familias que han perdido a alguien en el cumplimento de la Ley.

Cuando Edward estaba pensando en lo difícil que resultaría para muchas familias el perder a una persona que se dedicaba a cuidar y proteger la vida de un extraño, aún a costa de su propia vida, una chica entro a la sala donde se encontraban.

La chica –una nativa américa, según reconoció Edward– de cabello oscuro y piel canela, vistiendo de forma informal pero con una bata de laboratorio, entro en la sala dejando a su lado un maletín negro y sonrió a todos y principalmente a Bella mientras decía:

—Bella, que bueno verte.

—Leah, yo digo lo mismo, acabamos de ver a Jacob y estábamos hablando de ti.

—¿De mí? ¿Con Jake? ¿Qué dijo ese desquiciado? —dijo la chica entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿A parte de que eres la mujer de su vida, su dueña y no lo sabes y que seguirá siendo insistente? —pregunto Bella.

—Yo no lo llamaría insistente, le diría grano en el trasero. Piensa que por que conoce a mi Padre él podrá influenciar en mí, así que se equivoca, no soy esa clase de chica que pueden manipular —dijo sonriendo a Bella en complicidad.

Cuando Leah se giró un poco pudo ver a Edward y Burbuja que permanecía en sus brazos.

—Oh, lo siento, ella es Leah Clearwater, una gran amiga de la familia —la presento a Edward—. Te estaba hablando de ella y su Padre hace un segundo.

—Tú debes ser el Sr. Cullen —dijo Leah.

—Edward por favor —se presentó el cobrizo brindándole su mano.

—Bien, Edward —dijo la chica mientras estrechaba su mano y sonreía, tanto a él como a la niña que miraba a Leah mientras trataba de aferrarse un poco más a su padre.

—¿Cómo sabes de Edward? —pregunto Bella intrigada.

—El Juez Reynolds me llamo hace unos días, me pidió que hiciera la prueba del Caso Cullen yo misma y Papá me ha comentado de la relación que hay entre los Cullen y los Swan, así que supuse que eran él y la niña —aclaro la chica.

—Sí, tienes razón, vengo a acompañarlos, para que la niña se sienta tranquila con la situación —le aclaro Bella.

—Esta mañana le hice la prueba a tu Abuela —dijo la chica mirando a Edward y haciendo una pequeña mueca que él noto.

—No es mi Abuela, es la Madrastra de mi Padre —aclaro Edward.

—¿Entonces sí puedo decir que es una mujer insufrible? —pregunto Leah.

Edward sonrió a la chica que ya le caía bien, no solo por darle calabazas al payaso de Jake, sino por medir perfectamente a Didyme.

—Puedes decir de ella lo que quieras —le dijo el cobrizo.

—Es una insufrible, desde que llego se quejó por todo, del lugar, de la forma de hacer la prueba, dudo de mis capacidades y por ultimo pregunto si estaba segura que aquí no la contagiaríamos de alguna enfermedad. En fin, fue terrible.

—Te creo, esa es la Didyme que toda mi familia conoce. Pero en algo tiene razón, pareces demasiado joven para ser miembro de la fuerza.

—Mmmm no te dejes engañar. Después de estudiar Química en la Universidad hice las pruebas para entrar a la fuerza y hace solo 3 años que estoy en ella. Pero acabo de obtener mi nivel 2 y me siento orgullosa de ello.

—Y su Padre también, Harry solo hablaba de su pequeña genio —dijo Bella bromeando a su amiga.

—¡Papá sigue diciendo eso! Me avergonzó frente al Alcalde la última vez —se horrorizo Leah.

—Es tu logro, yo también estaré orgulloso de los logros de mi niña —dijo Edward sonriendo a su hija mientras ella aún se mostraba tímida.

—Entoncessss —dijo Leah invitándolos a sentarse de nuevo y viendo a Elizabeth—. Me han dicho que esta preciosidad tiene 3 años, ¿eso es cierto? —pregunto a la niña.

Burbuja movió su cabeza en negación y luego miro a Bella y a Edward.

—Dile a mi amiga Leah cuántos años tienes mi Burbujita —le insistió Bella.

Burbuja levanto una de sus manitas y con la ayuda de su otra mano oculto el dedo pulgar y pronuncio:

—Cuato.

—En serioooo no puedo creer que ya seas tan grande, entonces pronto estarás en el jardín de niños, ¿te emociona eso? —pregunto Leah.

—Sí, quiedo juga con las niñas —dijo la pequeña.

—¿Con los niños no? —pregunto Leah curiosa.

—Tienen bichos, ¿veda Papi? —dijo mirando a Edward.

—Oh no puedes haberle dicho eso Edward —le reprocho Bella.

—Solo estoy previniendo para cuando este en la escuela. No quiero a chicos detrás de ella —dijo terco el cobrizo.

—Es solo un bebé, ella no estará pendiente de eso —le reprocho Bella.

—Ella no, pero tal vez ellos si —dijo firmemente el cobrizo.

Leah que había permaneció callada viendo la interacción entre los dos solo soltó una carcajada y todos giraron a verla para saber porque la gracia.

—Tú —dijo señalando a Bella—. Te pareces cada vez más a tu Madre y tú —dijo señalando a Edward—. Sé que te llevaras perfectamente con el Jefe y también con Papá, cualquier cosa por mantener a las chicas lejos de los chicos.

Cuando todos volvieron a sonreír se dieron cuenta que el nerviosismo por esta prueba ya había pasado. Leah se acercó a su maletín y lo coloco encima de la pequeña mesa que había en el centro de la sala de espera y procedió a colocarse los guantes para luego sacar unos paquetes con hisopos que utilizaría para recabar el ADN.

—Primero vamos con esta niña hermosa —dijo Leah y mostró a la niña el hisopo que usaría.

Cuando Elizabeth vio el hisopo volvió a su etapa de timidez y oculto su rostro en el cuello de su padre.

—Bien bonita, yo voy a hacerlo primero en mí, para que veas que no me dolerá y luego lo haremos en tu Papi, ¿te parece bien?

Cuando la niña seguía colocando su carita oculta en el cuello de Edward, Bella decidió intervenir.

—Burbuja, recuerdas cuando fuimos a ver a Rosalie —la niña se quedó mirando a la castaña y asintió—. Ella te pidió que también abrieras la boquita, y no dolió, recuerdas. Esto es igual, mi amiga Leah no hará nada que te duela.

Para mostrarlo, Leah tomo el hisopo y lo paso por el borde interior de su boca y sonrió cuando mostró de nuevo el hisopo usado a la niña. Luego tomo otro hisopo y lo señalo a Edward que abrió su boca y dejo que Leah impregnara el hisopo en el bordo interno de su boca para que luego el cobrizo sonriera mostrando que nada dolía.

—Ves, no pasa nada, solo tienes que abrir tu boquita —insistió Bella.

La niña se separó de su padre y permitió que Leah realizara la prueba en ella y luego Elizabeth movió su cabecita, sacando su lengua y arrugando su nariz.

—Tienes razón, no sabe a nada y eso decepciona —dijo Leah sonriendo.

—¿Para cuándo crees que estarían los resultados? —pregunto el cobrizo.

—Tratare de hacerlo lo más rápido posible, esas fueron las indicaciones del Juez, pero él también me indico que, en este caso en particular, las pruebas debían ser entregadas a la Corte y que serían ellos quienes les avisarían sobre los resultados.

Mientras Leah ordenaba y marcaba las pruebas y arreglaba todo dentro de su maletín, Burbuja hizo una seña a Bella para que se acercara y le susurro algo mientras Bella soltaba una pequeña risa.

—¿Qué? —pregunto Edward, llamando también la atención de Leah.

—Ella dice que Rosalie le dio algo cuando ella dejo que abriera su boquita.

Leah, que había tratado con varios niños para este tipo de pruebas también se rio de las ocurrencias de la niña y pregunto:

—Entonces, lo que estas esperando es una paleta **2** ***/*** , ¿no?

—Siiii —dijo la niña emocionada porque Leah hubiera comprendido su deseo.

—Bien, como has sido buena niña, te la mereces —dijo Leah sacando de su bata de laboratorio una paleta que ofreció a la niña.

—Gacias —dijo ella mientras tomaba el dulce y torpemente desenvolvía el caramelo y lo metía en su boca.

—Típico, es mi último recurso con los niños, pero ella fue algo fácil —dijo la nativo americana—. Ella es hermosa y entre nosotros, odiaría que esa mujer tuviera algún derecho sobre ella.

Edward y Bella asintieron ante las palabras de Leah y fue la chica quien le respondió:

—Pase lo que pase, lucharemos por ella.

—Espero que con esto baste —dijo Leah señalando las pruebas que recogía de la mesa junto con su maletín—. Por el bien de ella es mejor que ustedes sean sus Padres y así acabaría todo.

Leah se despidió de los chicos y recibió un beso acaramelado de parte de Burbuja. Pero no pasó desapercibido ni para Edward ni para Bella, que ella había dicho "ustedes sean sus Padres", dándose cuenta que ya no solo eran una unidad entre ellos, sino que ya todos se habían dado cuenta que formaban una familia de tres.

…

~0~

…

 **Esa noche…**

.

Cuando Rosalie y Jared siguieron al maître al entrar en el Boka Restaurant + Bar en el Hotel 1000, 1010 1st Ave. ya los estaba esperando el chico que se encargaría de ser su camarero por esa noche y corrió la silla para que Rosalie tomara asiento en la mesa asignada.

La rubia ya había ido al Boka con anterioridad, no solo en compañía de Jared, sino en compañía de Paul y de alguno de los miembros de su familia. Era un lugar cálido y con una comida excelente y Paul y Embry lo tenían como uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, por lo que había sido otra elección excelente por parte de Jared, una buena elección como todas las que había hecho en las últimas semanas cuando invitaba a Rosalie.

La conversación como siempre fue amena, Rosalie no podía negar que salir con Jared era siempre divertido, tenía chispa y transformaba cualquier situación incómoda en algo ligero y el hecho de ser alagada por un chico guapo e inteligente como era Jared, no le caía mal a ninguna chica.

La cena era fantástica y los cocteles que servían eran la fascinación de Paul y Rosalie. Así que la noche era divertida, deliciosa y hasta picara para las dos personas que compartían la mesa en el Boka. En cuanto terminaron la cena y el postre y mientras degustaban otro coctel fabuloso, Rosalie se disculpó con Jared y fue hasta el tocador al final del restaurant.

Cuando salió de los servicios sintió una presencia detrás de ella y a alguien sujetando su brazo haciéndola girar.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Emmett, no te había visto.

—No has respondido, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Perdón?

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Con él?

El rostro de Rosalie cambio toda la amabilidad con la que había estado viendo a Emmett unos segundos antes y sus ojos violeta –fieros como acero– lo miraron y luego miraron hacia su brazo, al agarre que Emmett todavía sostenía sobre ella.

—Suéltame —dijo con un tono de voz comedido, pero con el filo de la advertencia dentro de la palabra que había pronunciado.

—¿Quiero saber qué haces con él? —volvió a preguntar Emmett.

—Dije: "Suéltame", ¿o es que no escuchaste?

Emmett soltó el agarre del brazo de la rubia pero se colocó en su camino impidiendo que ella se moviera hacia el salón donde la estaba esperando Jared.

—Te hice una pregunta.

—Y yo no tengo por qué responder, esa es mi prerrogativa.

Emmett estaba exasperado. Tenía días sin ver a Rosalie, ni una llamada ni nada que le dijera como estaba o si estaba bien y ahora, cuando estaba hablando con un posible cliente la había visto entrar al restaurante de la mano de ese imbécil. Emmett había aguantado todo lo posible para no levantarse e ir a buscarla, pero no le convenía hacer un escándalo ante su nuevo cliente. Así que aprovecho el momento en que la vio ir hacia los servicios y la espero hasta que saliera de ellos.

—No tenemos ni un mes de haber hablado y tú sales con cualquiera —dijo él chico, mostrando toda su rabia en sus palabras—. ¿Cómo explicas eso?

—Yo a ti no tengo nada que explicarte. Soy mayor de edad y soy soltera, así que soy libre de hacer con mi vida lo que quiera y con quien quiera. Sin darle explicaciones a nadie y mucho menos a ti.

—No puedes andar saliendo por allí con cualquiera, tú eres mía —dijo el castaño, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo con sus palabras.

Rosalie también lo miro, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, fiera y fría.

—Yo no te pertenezco, ni a ti ni a nadie. Estábamos muy conscientes los dos cuando nos conocimos, nada de promesas, nada de compromisos y dejamos muy claro que podíamos terminarlo todo en cualquier momento. Y esto —dijo, señalándolos a ambos con un movimiento de su mano—, se terminó Emmett McCarty.

—Esto no ha terminado y lo sabes.

—Cree lo que quieras —dijo la rubia intentando volver al salón, junto a Jared.

—No te vas —dijo él deteniéndola—. Te vendrás conmigo, a mi mesa.

Rosalie soltó una carcajada, claramente irónica ante la situación.

—¿Y qué crees? Que saldré corriendo, que iré a donde quieras, que será como cuando llamabas y decías "te espero" y yo estaba siempre dispuesta. Te has equivocado de chica.

—Te vendrás conmigo sino haré una escena —la amenazo el castaño.

—Ja, crees que le temo a eso, yo vine con alguien que comprenderá el escándalo que puedas hacer, ¿con quién viniste tú? ¿Un cliente? ¿Él comprenderá? Déjame pensar, mmmm… no creo.

—Rosalie, te lo advierto…

—Tú no me amenazas McCarty. Anda haz lo que quieras, has una escena, no me importa. Hazlo y haré que esto sea realmente inolvidable, hazme una escena y te juro que yo te haré un puto espectáculo de Broadway.

Emmett la miro por un segundo evaluando sus palabras. Sabía que tenía razón. No podía entender cómo se estaba comportando de esa forma. Como ese hombre irracional había salido a luz al verla con Jared. Cerró sus ojos un segundo después y se apartó para dar paso a Rosalie.

Ella se alejó de él, sin siquiera mirar atrás, con Emmett preguntándose que se había metido dentro de él para convertirse en alguien que ahora simplemente desconocía.

…

~0~

…

 **Más tarde…**

.

Cuando Jared estaciono su auto frente a la puerta de Casa Swan para dejar a Rosalie, apago el auto y se quedó viendo a la rubia mientras pregunto:

—¿Qué paso? Estaba todo tan bien durante la cena y luego, parece que te hubieras apagado.

—Lo siento, no merecías que arruinara tu noche.

—No has arruinado nada Rose, sabes que siempre la pasamos bien juntos y que si tu quisieras nosot…

—No —dijo Rosalie colocando su mano en los labios de Jared—. No digas nada más. Yo lo siento tanto. Te he creado expectativas con respecto a una relación y realmente no debí hacer eso.

—No has creado nada Rose —la defendió el chico—. Siempre hemos sido claros entre nosotros. Y nunca me has dado más de los que estabas dispuesta, no conozco una chica más sincera y transparente con su forma de ser que tú.

Rosalie trato de sonreír a su amigo, pero estaba segura que en lugar de sonrisa solo mostró una pequeña mueca.

—Tú, mi querido amigo eres un chico admirable, las chicas allá afuera no saben la clase chico que se están perdiendo, eres…

—No, no, no, por favor no me digas que soy un gran hombre por favor no uses ese discurso.

—Lo siento, pero es que en realidad eres un gran hombre y mereces mucho más.

—Te refieres a que merezco algo que tú no me puedes dar, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, es exactamente eso.

—Es por ese hombre, por el de la boda.

—No —le dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos—. Él es solo un detonante. Es por mí. Me he dado cuenta que me he estado conformando. Me conforme con Royce y luego me estaba conformando con estar sola. Y ninguna de las dos opciones eran las correctas. Merezco más, merezco que me quieran por sobre todo, merezco la casa de cerca blanca, los niños, el perro y hasta los gatos. Lo merezco todo y menos que eso no es aceptable. No es aceptable para mi amigo mío y tampoco debería ser aceptable para ti, tú también mereces más.

Jared miro los ojos violeta de su amiga y sonrió, ella tenía razón, él también había dejado que la sociedad rigiera su vida de alguna manera, convirtiéndolo en un hombre precavido en vez de osado. Es por eso que siempre le había parecido que una relación con una buena amiga, con la que no había algún tipo de chispa, era más segura que arriesgarse a encontrar una chica que le atrajera tanto que le hiciera perder la cabeza.

Rosalie tomo el rostro del chico entre sus manos y beso sus labios superficialmente, mientras le sonreía –ahora sí– con una sonrisa amplia. Inmediatamente después abrió la puerta de su lado y luego se giró a ver a su amigo mientras le decía:

—Jared.

—Sí.

—Esa chica de tu trabajo… Kim, la que nombraste un par de veces esta noche.

—Sí, ¿que con ella?

—Invítala a una cita —Jared la miro ladeando su cabeza sin entender la proposición de la rubia—. Solo hazlo, hazme caso.

Y con eso, salió del auto y entro a la casa.

.

…

…

 **Como dije antes, estaba escribiendo los Capítulos Finales, este Fic, oficialmente, tendrá 29 Capítulos y Un Epilogo.**

 **Así que aparte de este fin de semana, nos quedan tres fines de semanas más para decirle Adiós a esta Historia.**

 **Gracias a todos por tomar unos minutos de su tiempo y leer esta historia, y gracias a los que toman unos minutos más y me brindan un comentario.**

…

 **1** ***/*** Si quieren ver el Anillo de Compromiso de Kate pueden pasar por mi perfil y allí encontraran el link.

 **2** ***/*** Coloque el nombre de Paleta, porque así le llaman en algunos lugares de Latinoamérica, en mi país por ejemplo la llamamos Chupeta y en otras partes le dicen Colombina o Piruleta y no es más que un caramelo duro de forma plana o redonda, hincado en un palito de plástico.

…

 **Guest** : Las grandes preguntas son: ¿Una mente enferma o varias? ¿Una mente engañada y un grupo de engañadores?

"La maldad tiene un modo de hacer amigos con los buenos y arrastrarlos a la oscuridad".

Una de las formas en las que concebí este Fic era para mostrar tres mundos. Uno donde el amor reinara, pero el amor en todos los sentidos y todos los sentimientos que pueden llevar a él o derivar de él (hermandad, amistad, lealtad). Otro mundo donde el amor no existió o fue olvidado generando maldad pura. Y el último, el mundo donde el amor fue cambiado por revancha y odio, equivocada u acertadamente.

Ningún mundo es perfecto, todos tienes sus defectos, grandes o pequeños, pero el tercero, para mí, es el más triste.

 **Yoliki** : Estamos transitando los últimos capis, eso quiere decir que todas las máscaras comenzaran a caer, de esa forma ya no habrá confusión. ¿Crees que atinaras con tus sospechosos?

 **Debi Campos** : El poder enferma, no han demostrado eso muchos mandatarios latinoamericanos y genocidas mundiales. Como hice un comentario por allí Edward aún tiene derechos sobre nuestra Burbujita aunque no fuera su padre biológico, pero a ninguna nos gustaría que fuera educada por alguien como Didyme, alguien que ha demostrado que sus sentimientos son solo a conveniencia. Las parejas se van aclarando, pero para aclarar, a veces hace falta oscurecer un poco más, cuando estamos en la oscuridad es cuando más buscamos la luz.

El final debía llegar, nada dura para siempre. Y en cuanto a Didyme, la maldad debe reinar, por un rato, solo por un rato. Exactamente eso es lo quise para Edward y Bella, así los describo, una unidad. Y ¿James? Sera un fantasma que aparece por todas partes.

Gracias por leer.

 **LeoniLilzBlackAngel** : Nuestras esperanzas siguen intactas de que Burbuja sea de Edward, mi hermana al enterarse de la verdad dijo "no puede ser hija de ese cerdo, no, no y no, tienes que cambiar eso, así que empieza a escribir el cambio", ¿le habré hecho caso a mi hermana?

Los Vulturi, si, en todo Fic de Crepúsculo deben estar los Vulturi, ¿serán los malos? ¿Tendrán cómplices? Ya lo veremos. Y tranquila, todos pagaran.

 **Adriu** : Los malos van a empezar a ser mostrados tal y como son, victimas o victimarios. Es hora de que todas las parejas estén juntas definitivamente, vamos en camino de eso.

 **Chiarat** : Pues sí, ya tengo definidos a los malos, estaban así en mi cabeza desde el principio, pero escribir hizo que algunas cosas cambiaran y que mostrara más de unos y menos de otros. He tratado de meter detalles en esta historia, a veces pasaba días pensando en cómo desarrollar algo porque quería que fuera real y no simplemente un Fic, situaciones, lugares, personajes, todos de la vida real, solo eran un nombre, pero para mí era importante que fueran reales. Y si ya he escrito los capítulos finales, no hay vuelta atrás.

 **Guest** : Exacto, Emmett merece sufrir un poco, eso fue lo que pensé para él, el amor merece de un poquito de trabajo, de hacerle su lucha y Emmett debe "demostrar" su amor. Didyme tenía que aparecer, es una presencia desde el principio, así que "Aquí está la Bruja".

 **Marieisahale** : Pues sí, Didyme es mala, por la circunstancia que sea, por venganza, por poder, por la razón que quieran, es mala y no sé tú, pero yo soy de las que piensa que los malos deben pagar, la pregunta es ¿mucho dolor o poco? ¿Rápido o lento?

 **Guest** : Tenemos todas las armas legales para luchar por los derechos de los Cullen, tanto con Burbuja como con las Empresas y tenemos buenos abogados, así que daremos la lucha y no nos dejaremos vencer. Vienen más propuestas ;)

…

.


	24. Desperdicio

**Disclaimer** : Tengo que aclarar que los personajes no son míos, como todos saben, pertenecen a la mente prodigiosa de la Sra. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos, intentando que ese juego los entretenga a ustedes.

Este Fic está dedicado a mi hermana Carolina, mi mejor y mayor crítica, un ejemplo en mi vida, gracias por tus buenas ideas, eres "mundial" y te amo por eso y más.

No soy una experta en Derecho. Todo lo que se refiere a la Ley o las Demandas Judiciales que desarrollo en este Fic, viene de una investigación hecha a través de Google. Aun así, debo suponer que estoy cometiendo errores Jurídicos que para quien conozca la Ley sean equivocaciones garrafales. Si estoy cometiendo efectivamente este tipo de errores pido mil disculpas.

.

 **Capítulo 24**

.

 **Desperdicio**

.

… _Fue mi media mitad_

 _Un sabor conocido_

 _Que me dio mucho más que quitar su vestido_

 _Se encargó de prender la luz para ver mi alma_

 _Y se enamoró como en los cuentos de hadas_

 _Fue mi media mitad_

 _Y yo sólo su amigo_

 _Y hoy me cuesta pensar que esté todo perdido_

 _Se cansó de esperar el sol sobre su ventana_

 _Y hoy me duele su adiós_

 _Justo cuando mi corazón decide atraparla_

 _Y se me fue su amor_

 _Como un elevador cuando no tengo alas_

 _Y ya no alumbra el sol_

 _Tan solo lluvia cae sobre mi ventana_

 _Y pesa más su adiós_

 _Que si llevara al mundo sobre mis espaldas_

 _Como explicarle que también yo la amaba_ …

.

 **Mi media mitad – Rey Ruiz**

.

.

 **Cuatro días después. Oficinas provisionales de la Familia Cullen**

.

—Vamos Rubita, solo serán unos minutos, saludamos y nos vamos a comer con mi gorila —dijo Tanya antes de salir del Vanquish que Alistair le había cedido la noche anterior.

—Tany, no quiero entrar allí, no quiero verlo —se justificó su gemela.

Rosalie había contado a sus hermanas lo que había sucedido entre Emmett y ella un par de días antes y mientras Bella se había mostrado sorprendida ante la actitud del castaño, ya que siempre lo había visto como un hombre controlado y serio, Tanya había querido romper la nariz de Emmett por abusador y hasta había discutido con Alistair para que controlara a su amiguito.

—Él no estará allí, acabo de hablar con Alis. Él y Edward acaban de salir para comer con un cliente. Ven Rubita no pasara nada.

Rosalie ya convencida por su gemela, entro al edificio de oficinas y ambas se dirigieron al piso que Alistair ya le había dado a Tanya con anterioridad. Cuando tocaron el timbre tardaron un poco en encontrar a alguien que respondiera a su llamada, pero un minuto después era Alistair al que pudieron ver a través de las puertas acristaladas corriendo para abrir la puerta.

—Aquí está mi chica sexy —dijo alzando en brazos a Tanya y plantándole un beso que la dejo sin aliento.

—¡Iugh! Ustedes me irritan —bufo su gemela.

—Échale la culpa a él, no a mi Rubita —se justificó su hermana.

—Aquí están las hermanas Swan, lo supe cuando las escuche discutir —dijo Esme que salía de una de las oficinas hasta la recepción donde dio un fuerte abrazo a ambas hermanas y las hacía pasar a una pequeña sala de conferencias donde estaba sentada Alice.

—Chicas, que bueno verlas. Estaba diciéndole a Mamá que teníamos que pasar por su casa a ver a Renée y a ustedes.

—Claro, ya que Bella y Burbuja pasan la mitad del día con ustedes —dijo celosa Tanya.

—Eso es lo malo de ser tía Tanya, solo tenemos a esas hermosuras por pocos ratitos —dijo Alice haciendo un puchero.

—¿Estás listo para irnos? —pregunto Rosalie a Alistair.

—Sí, ya casi. Le preguntaba a Alice y a tía Esme si querían venir. ¿No les importa verdad? —interrogo el pelinegro.

—Claro que no, será fantástico comer juntas —dijo Rosalie sonriendo a las Cullen presentes.

—Fantástico —dijo Esme—. Entonces solo recojo mi bolso y salimos. Alice solo deja las notas sobre la mesa y las revisaremos después.

Mientras que Esme salía de la sala Tanya y Rosalie notaron los diseños que sobre papel, se extendían en la larga mesa que ocupaba la sala.

—No entiendo —dijo Rosalie—. No había dicho Bella que no podían trabajar en M. y C. Designs, ¿cómo es que tienen clientes y siguen con las labores?

—Jasper nos informó que la Orden de Didyme se refería a M. y C. y las oficinas, es por eso que las dejamos y es por eso que no tenemos a su personal, ni siquiera a Ángela.

—Mmmm Ángela —dijo Rosalie haciendo una mueca.

—¿No te simpatiza Ángela? —pregunto Alice intrigada.

—A decir verdad no. De la misma forma que no me gusta Newton y hay algo en ese tal James.

—A nadie le gusta Mike y tampoco nos gusta James —intervino Alistair.

—Pero con Ángela… hay algo en ella. Al principio creí que tenía que ver con el hecho de que era muy servicial con Edward y no me gustaba que Bella tuviera competencia —sonrió Rosalie, mientras Alice también lo hacía entendiéndola—. Pero luego, no lo sé, es como si ella estuviera ocultando algo y eso no me gusta.

—Y a mí no me gusta cuando piensas así Rubita —dijo Tanya preocupada por la capacidad de su hermana de medir a la gente.

—Puede ser que sea solo porque no la conozco bien, no se —dijo la chica encogiendo sus hombros.

—Yo pienso lo mismo de Victoria, pero Papá sigue insistiendo que es de confianza —dijo Alice.

Cuando Esme volvió a la sala y entrego su bolsa a Alice, Tanya quiso volver a la conversación anterior.

—Pero entonces, ¿pueden tener clientes?

—Con nuestras firmas individuales sí —explico Alice—. Antes lo hacíamos en Chicago, antes de pensar seriamente en montar un Empresa juntos. Es más Emmett ya tenía un nombre hecho en Chicago, ha realizado grandes negocios allí y con eso formo una base económica muy respetable. Mamá, Emmett y yo ya habíamos trabajado en colaboración. Nuestro apellido ya es reconocido en el área de la construcción, pero eran nuestros primeros pininos en el área de diseño, así que hemos vuelto a nuestras firmas personales mientras todo esto pasa.

—¿Y pueden hacerlo también Carlisle y Edward?

—En el área de construcción no —intervino Alistair—. Jasper nos explicó que no podían ligar nada que tuviera que ver con esa área por ahora, para evitar algunos conflictos legales.

—¿Jasper y Carlisle están Chicago? —pregunto Tanya.

—Si, al igual que Ángela y sorprendentemente James y Mike también se fueron, Ángela nos comentó que habían ido a una reunión urgente en la Corporación.

—¿Ángela no se quedó como asistente de Didyme? —pregunto Tanya.

—No —intervino Esme—. Ella nos informó que Didyme había traído a su propia asistente, así que fue trasladada de vuelta a Chicago, o por lo menos estará allí unos días, aun no lo sabe. Es ella junto a Victoria quienes nos han informado de todos los movimientos de Didyme en la Corporación y la Empresa.

—Que par. Si cualquiera de ellas no resulta de confiar como alguna de ustedes dos piensa —dijo señalando a Rosalie y Alice—. Entonces una de ellas terminara saliéndonos con una sorpresa.

…

~0~

…

 **Unas horas más tarde. Chicago**

.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —dijo la chica al auricular.

— _Tuvimos que volver. Es solo temporal_.

—Dejaste a la vieja sola y hay que mantenerla controlada.

— _No te preocupes, un hombre de mi confianza esta con ella, así que no hará nada que yo no sepa. Mientras tanto debo dejar finiquitado un negocio_.

—¿Es que tus hombres aquí no pueden manejar bien las cosas? En serio tienes que estar detrás de ellos.

— _No me provoques mujer, yo sé lo que hago con mi negocio_.

—Espero que de verdad sepas lo que estás haciendo y no arruines nada más.

— _¡Maldita mujer! Solo cometí un error, al igual que tú al hacer un mal trabajo con ese auto_.

—Espero que solo sea ese error y no haya ningún otro, sino, no habrá piedra debajo de donde te puedas meter.

— _No olvides que tú has sido cómplice de muchas cosas, si yo gano tu ganas y si yo pierdo, bueno… sé lo que debo hacer, no sé tú_.

…

~0~

…

 **Esa noche. Casa Cullen**

.

Cuando Alice entro en la cocina a buscar un vaso de leche caliente que la ayudara a dormir. Encontró a su amigo Emmett sentado en la mesa con un vaso de leche.

—Me has robado el pensamiento, también venia por un poco de leche —dijo la chica.

—Aún queda algo en el boll por si quiere —le indico el chico mostrando donde estaba.

Cuando Alice se sirvió se quedó mirando a su amigo un momento y luego se sentó frente a él.

—¿Otra vez con el mundo sobre tus espaldas, amigo?

—Últimamente no tengo mis mejores días —se justificó el chico.

—¿Que le hiciste a Rose? —pregunto Alice a quema ropa, lo que provoco que Emmett levantara su vista de la taza y se quedara viendo a la chica—. Te lo advierto Tanya no es tu amiga en este momento, así que ten cuidado con ella —se rio divertida.

—Supongo que todas las Swan deben odiarme —dijo Emmett luego de un suspiro.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Cuéntame? —insistió Alice.

Cuando el chico le contó a Alice lo sucedido en el restaurant, la chica resoplo y se echó atrás en la silla que ocupaba, mientras negaba con su cabeza mirando a su amigo.

—Ese no eres tú, nunca me imaginé que te comportaras así, como un loco cavernícola detrás de una chica.

—No sé lo que paso, yo solo la vi con él y creo que enloquecí un poco.

—Celos —no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación por parte de Alice.

—Nunca había sentido algo así, nunca —dijo Emmett.

—Supongo que tampoco habías tenido la clase de sentimientos que tienes hacia ella, ¿no es así?

—Yo… —Emmett bajo otra vez la vista a su taza y guardo silencio.

—Vas a perderla si sigues así. ¿Cómo no perderla? —pregunto la morena—. Como no hacerlo cuando no terminas de decirle lo que sientes.

—Ya la perdí o tal vez nunca la tuve.

—No… basta de autocompasión Emmett, anda dilo, di de una vez que es lo que sientes, vamos… —insistió la chica.

—Alice…

—Dilo, ¿es que se perdieron tus cojones Emmett? —lo insulto su amiga.

Emmett la miro con rabia, como podía decirle esas cosas, como no podía apoyarlo, ¿no se supone que era su amiga?

—¡No he perdido nada! —dijo con rabia—. Que quieres que diga, que la amo, que soy tan estúpido que la he perdido, que tuve la oportunidad de ser feliz y la he tirado por la ventana. Lo sé y soy más miserable que nunca por ello, es eso lo que querías que dijera.

El silencio cubrió a los amigos y luego Alice sonrió al chico mientras decía:

—No con tantas palabras, bastaba con decir que la amas.

Cuando Emmett se dio cuenta que había dicho la palabra que se había negado a decirse a sí mismo se echó atrás en su silla comprendiendo que no había sido tan difícil sacar a flote lo que sentía.

—Sí, la amo, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando paso, si fue al principio de todo esto o cuando comenzamos a vernos con más frecuencia, no lo sé. Solo sé que no puedo sacarla de aquí —dijo señalando su frente—, y tampoco de aquí —señalo su corazón.

—Que paso con ese chico que conocí, ese que estaba dispuesto a todo, a luchar por lo que quería, ¿dime donde está Emmett?

—Aquí… demonios Alice estoy aquí —dijo el chico con voz cortada.

—Entonces hazlo, lucha por lo que quieres, no te rindas.

—Ella… ella no me aceptara ahora… ella piensa que soy un cobarde o tal vez un energúmeno.

—Entonces insiste, te lo dije, no te rindas. Piensa Emmett, ¿qué puedes hacer para demostrarle a Rose que tú eres el indicado? ¿Qué tienes que hacer para que ella te acepte?

Emmett se quedó viendo a su amiga, pero en realidad su cabeza estaba en otro lado, con su chica, con sus acciones y sus palabras, con todo lo que ella le había dicho sobre su vida y sus sueños.

—Solo puedo darle, lo que más quiere, lo que se merece —dijo el chico comprendiendo.

—¿Y eso es? —pregunto curiosa Alice.

—Todo.

…

~0~

…

 **Dos días después. Oficinas de M. y C. Designs**

.

Didyme había pedido ya varias veces a Newton que regresara a Seattle donde ella lo necesitaba, pero Newton se había negado aludiendo que había dejado cosas a medias en Chicago que él tenía que resolver. A cambio él sugirió a Didyme que trajera a Seattle a Victoria y a Ángela. Ninguna de las dos eran del agrado de Didyme, no solo porque trabajaban para "el enemigo", sino porque personalmente no eran agradables para ella.

—Las he hecho venir a esta ciudad porque no me soy útiles en Chicago —dijo a las dos mujeres que estaban paradas delante de ella en la oficina principal—. Aunque tampoco me son útiles aquí, no demasiado. No confió en ninguna de ustedes, han estado demasiado vinculadas a Carlisle y a su familia para que yo pueda verlas como personas de mi confianza, pero antes de despedirlas y recibir una demanda por despido injusto y no sé cuántas cosas —dijo la mujer golpeando el suelo con su bastón—. Prefiero vigilarlas aquí, tenerlas bajo mis ojos, de esa forma sabré cada paso que den. Y tengan por seguro que si descubro que alguna de ustedes le está dando información a esa gentuza, no voy a dudar en cortar sus cabezas sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron mirando a Didyme sin mover un musculo. Ambas estaban acostumbradas a los arrebatos de rabia de la Sra. Cullen, era algo habitual para ellas desde que habían comenzado a trabajar en la Corporación.

—No voy a tolerar más fugas de información. No voy a tolerar que nadie más meta las manos dentro de "mi" Corporación. Todo ha cambiado y las cosas van a ser como siempre debieron ser. Empezando con mi bisnieta, pronto la tendré conmigo.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron viendo a la anciana y fruncieron el ceño en señal de no entender a qué se refería.

—Acabo de hablar con un buen amigo que sé que me va a ayudar, todo estará arreglado en muy poco tiempo.

—Sra. Cullen —dijo una voz detrás de las chicas que las hizo girarse. Un alto hombre vestido de negro y con lentes oscuros –aun dentro de las instalaciones con luz artificial– estaba parado en la puerta de la oficina.

—Que pasa George —dijo Didyme.

—La esperan para su reunión con Prescott y mi nombre es Jefrey.

—No seas impertinente George o Jefrey o como sea, eso que importa, te llamare como quiera, total tú solo estas aquí para cuidarme. Ya voy inútil.

La anciana se fue levantando de la silla mientras el hombre se alejó hacia fuera en la puerta de la oficina.

—George… Jefrey… —comenzó a decir Didyme—. Solo es un patético guardaespaldas, solo debe cuidarme, para eso fue que lo dejo el imbécil de Michael, aunque James me aseguro que era uno de sus hombres más eficientes. Espero que sea así y no como la inútil pata de palo de Michael.

—No tiene una pata de palo —afirmo extrañada Victoria.

—Da igual, esa inútil pierna no le sirve para nada.

Antes de comenzar a caminar a la salida, Didyme tomo un retrato sobre el escritorio y acaricio las figuras que le sonreían desde ella.

—Si solo mi querido nieto estuviera aquí. Él estaría disfrutando como yo ver a esta gentuza fuera de nuestra Corporación —dijo Didyme mientras seguía acariciando la fotografía que luego volvió a colocar encima del escritorio.

La imagen mostraba a un muy sonriente Demetri sentado en una gran silla como si esta fuera su trono. A una muy sonriente Chelsea en su regazo, abrazándolo y al mejor amigo de Demetri a sus espaldas también sonriendo a la cámara. Todos los que habían muerto en el accidente de hace años. La anciana suspiro y simplemente abandono la oficina sin siquiera despedirse.

—Es impresionante como ella sigue justificando a su nieto –dijo Victoria.

—De que hablas —dijo la morena.

Victoria tomo la fotografía de encima del escritorio y se la mostró a Ángela.

—Habla de él como un dechado de virtudes y Demetri fue un desgraciado en varios grados.

—Wao, ¿lo conociste?

—Ya sabia de su fama antes de entrar a la Corporación, de sus andanzas antes de morir. No sé si el que muriera fue lo mejor que pudo pasar. Pero el resto, esos pobres chicos —acaricio la fotografía antes de colocarla sobre el escritorio—. Es duro saber que si no hubiera sido ese auto, igual hubieran muerto.

—¿De qué? ¿De qué hablas? —pregunto curiosa Ángela.

—Leí un reporte que Carlisle recibió de la policía —explico Victoria, con rabia en su voz—. Ellos estaban tan llenos de drogas ese día que la chica y el amigo de Demetri ya habían entrado en estado vegetativo antes de que el auto chocara.

—Oh Dios, no es posible —dijo Ángela, palideciendo de la impresión.

Victoria se acercó a la chica, preocupada por ella.

—¿Estás bien?

—Es tan horrible —logro decir Ángela unos segundos después—. Vidas tan jóvenes desperdiciadas de esa forma, pobres chicos.

—Sí, pero Demetri andaba buscando eso hace tiempo, su adicción cada día iría a peor, quien sabe que hubiera sido de la Corporación con él aquí —dijo Victoria con una mueca—. Pero quien sabe.

—Peor que el desastre que ha creado Didyme o quien este con ella —dijo Ángela con rabia.

—Nunca se sabe Ángela. Detrás de esa fachada de poder puede haber solo una mujer susceptible a manipulación, de Demetri o de alguien más, solo hay que saber que teclas tocar —dijo Victoria con una sonrisa irónica y salió de la sala dejando allí a Ángela.

…

~0~

…

 **A esa misma hora. OBCC**

.

Al abrir la puerta de su consultorio esa mañana Rosalie tuvo que retroceder y leer su nombre en la puerta, luego volvió a entrar en el consultorio y siguió sin entender.

—¡Nina! —llamo a su enfermera asistente.

—Sí, Rose —dijo la chica que llevaba en una mano una taza de café y en la otra un muffin.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto la rubia señalando los objetos dentro del consultorio.

—A ver, una cesta de frutas y un gran oso de peluche.

—¿Y qué hace eso en mi consultorio Nina? —pregunto la rubia sorprendida por la tranquilidad de su asistente.

—El castaño guapo que los trajo esta mañana dijo que no te trajo rosas porque es trillado y que no sabía si tus pacientes era alérgicos, que por el contrario el peluche es antialérgico, aaaaaa y dijo que podías compartir conmigo —termino con una sonrisa.

—¿El castaño guapo? —se indignó Rosalie con la chica—. Así lo llamas y además lo dejas dejarme cosas así como así.

—Y cómo quieres que lo llame, ¿escaparate andante? ¿Oso amoroso? Guapo es poco, ese hombre esta como quiere. Y si no te gusta la fruta me la como yo, no me molesta, pero eso sí, no puedo llevarme el oso a casa, Adam me mata, dirá que tengo un amante —dijo la chica horrorizada por el pensamiento.

—Te horroriza que Adam piense que tienes un amante, pero igual llamas a un tipo "Oso amoroso", ¿eso no horrorizaría a Adam?

—Eeeee no, él sabe que no hago nada con ver y no comer.

—¡Nina! —gruño Rosalie.

—Ya deja de quejarte mujer, acepta los regalos y ya. Y esto también es para ti. Es un moka late, con splenda y leche descremada y un muffin de arándano, todo como te gusta. Ese hombre te conoce.

Rosalie tomo los objetos de la mano de su asistente y luego se la quedo viendo, preguntándose como haría ahora para que ella la ayudara a parar esta clase de locuras.

—Aaaa otra cosa.

—¿Qué? —pregunto curiosa Rosalie.

—Él dijo: " _Si ella dice que soy un cavernícola o un troglodita, dígale que tiene razón, ella siempre tienes la razón_ ". ¿No es lindo tu chico? —dijo Nina con ojos ilusionados y dio media vuelta dejando a Rosalie sin palabras.

…

~0~

…

 **El mañana siguiente. Oficinas provisionales de la Familia Cullen**

.

—¿La cartera Louis Vuitton de hoy? Listo. ¿Seattle Chocolates de mañana? Tengo que encontrar a alguien que lo lleve, lo pensare. ¿Hablar con el Jefe? Dios me cuide —dijo horrorizado Emmett.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —pregunto un muy extrañado Edward, al entrar en la oficina de su amigo.

—Planes, muchos muchos planes —dijo Emmett mientras seguía anotando en su libreta.

Edward rodó los ojos, sin entender el comportamiento absurdo de su amigo en los últimos días.

—¿Has visto las carpetas de Coldwell Banker Bain **1** ***/***? —pregunto el cobrizo.

—¿Las de Lisa Turner? —pregunto Emmett.

—Sí, esas.

—Las que deben ser remodeladas están en el escritorio de Esme —se apresuró a decir Emmett.

—No. Buscaba las propiedades que están para la venta, ¿las has visto?

Emmett bajo su mano y cerro discretamente la gaveta de su lado derecho.

—¿No las tiene Alice? Ella estaba pensando en comprar algo con Jasper.

—Sí, tome estas de su escritorio —dijo mostrando las que tenía en su mano—. Pero tenía la impresión que había más, ¿no es cierto?

—Ni idea. ¿Es que piensas tú también comprar algo? ¿Qué ocultas? —pregunto su amigo con curiosidad.

—Mmmmm. Planes, muchos muchos planes —dijo el cobrizo mientras sonreía.

—Tú y yo debemos comunicarnos más —dijo Emmett moviendo su mano entre ambos y entrecerrando los ojos.

—Ya lo sabrás, nos vemos.

Y salió de la oficina dejando a Emmett confundido.

…

~0~

…

 **Más tarde, ese mismo día. Cuartel General del Departamento de Policía de Seattle**

.

—El Jefe lo recibirá ahora —dijo el Detective Clearwater mientras mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro—. Suerte.

Cuando Emmett entro a la oficina se fijó que el Jefe estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio mientras se alisaba una y otra vez su bigote.

—Siéntese McCarty, al parecer ambos vienen por lo mismo.

Fue en ese momento en que Emmett se fijó que en la oficina también estaba Edward, quien parecía tan nervioso como lo estaba él.

—Jefe... —quiso intervenir Edward.

—¿No vienen por lo mismo? Sé que sí. Manos sudorosas, rostros pálidos y apuesto mi jubilación a que comenzaran a tartamudear en cuanto el discurso que han preparado comience. He sido policía por años caballeros, se cuándo un sospechoso es culpable y ahora, lamentablemente, se cuándo un pretendiente de mis hijas viene por mi aprobación.

Emmett y Edward abrieron los ojos ampliamente mientras se veían descubiertos por el Jefe.

—Jefe —intento Emmett dar algún argumento—. Sé que debe ser difícil ver a las hijas crecer, pero...

—Eeeee no me digas que pasa cuando las hijas crecen McCarty, no tienes hijas y no puedes opinar.

—Jefe... —trato de intervenir Edward.

—Tú no hables, cuando mi Burbujita sea lo suficientemente mayor para que tu pases por esto podrás opinar.

—¿Mi Burbujita? —pregunto extrañado Edward.

El Jefe volvió a murmurar algo que ninguno de los dos hombres entendió y se aliso el bigote, por enésima vez.

Emmett trago grueso, olvidando el elaborado discurso que había preparado y cambiando a uno que la improvisación le permitiera.

—Tiene razón, no tengo hijas, pero sí sé que seré un padre igual que usted —dijo mientras miraba a un Jefe que entrecerró los ojos ante él—. Es evidente que si amo a mis hijas y las amare, tanto como amo a su madre en este momento, no querré que un imbécil y patético hombre venga a decirme que se la quiere llevar.

—Troglodita —murmuro el Jefe, mientras Emmett entendía que el hombre lo sabía todo y eso no pintaba bien para él.

—Sí, soy un estúpido y no puedo prometer que no volveré a serlo, soy humano Jefe, uno que ha cometido muchos errores en su vida. Y el peor de ellos ha sido dar por sentadas las cosas, todo porque pensé que podría tener el control.

»Ya no tengo ese control Jefe, porque ese control solo era miedo. Miedo a que me hicieran daño de nuevo. Pero ya no y sabe en parte se lo debo a usted —el Jefe lo miro sin entender—. Usted le dio vida a la maravillosa mujer que ha cambiado todo para mí. Gracias Jefe. Gracias por crear a la mujer que amo.

Cuando Emmett termino sus palabras el Jefe siguió mirándolo y analizando sus palabras.

Edward también estaba decidido a no quedar atrás y a decir lo que había venido a decir.

—Yo si tengo una hija, se lo que es creerla perdida para siempre y fue la peor cosa que he sentido en mi vida. Fui miserable y fui patético, pero gracias a Dios eso paso y he recuperado a mi niña, gracias a su hija.

—¿Es eso? —dijo el Jefe señalando a Edward—. ¿Es por eso que buscas a mi hija? ¿Para que tome el lugar de su Madre?

—No, la amo más allá de eso. La amo por lo que es, la amo por ser la mujer fuerte que lucha todos los días por sobrellevar su pasado. La amo por darse a los demás sin pensar en sí misma. La amo porque está dispuesta a todo por lo que quiere. Y la amo porque ella me hace querer cambiar el mundo entero para que ella sea feliz. Nuestra hija es un bono, un premio que nos hizo ganadores a los dos desde que entro en nuestras vidas.

»No negare que quiero crear una familia con ella, más aún, ya somos una familia. Solo quiero que sepa que estoy con su hija por las razones correctas, porque la amo y porque quiero amarla el resto de mi vida.

El Jefe Swan cerró sus ojos. Como era que su vida familiar tranquila había cambiado tanto en tan pocos meses.

—Primero fue el Federal, viene aquí, habla de amor, dice que bajara el cielo y las estrellas y le digo que ningún cielo será suficiente para mi hija. Que sacare sus bolas con mi cuchillo de destripar pescado si le hace daño y me rio porque pienso que mi Tanya lo hará morder el polvo, ¿y qué obtengo? ¡Que mi hija lo acepte! —dijo el Jefe irritado—. Luego vienen ustedes dos, ¿qué demonios tienen los Cullen con mis hijas? ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?

»Tú —dijo señalando a Emmett—. Ella ya tuvo una gran decepción, alguien quiso utilizarla y yo lo aplaste como una cucaracha, no pienses que si tú haces algo similar no haré lo mismo contigo o peor.

»Y tú —ahora le tocó el turno a Edward—. Ella ya sufrió bastante, el hecho de que Burbujita venga en el mismo paquete que tú no te da ventaja. Ella es más fuerte de lo que todos piensan, es dura, es mi orgullo, todas mis hijas lo son. Pero si tú la haces sufrir, juro por Dios que no habrá autoridad en este país ni en este mundo que me detenga de sacarte el hígado con mis propias manos.

El silencio se hizo en la oficina de nuevo, mientras los chicos se quedaban mirando al Jefe.

—¿Que hacen aquí? —pregunto desconcertando a los chicos—. No se supone que tienen que ir a buscar a Paul y a Kate para que les diga como es el más "Fabuloso" anillo de compromiso de todo Seattle —dijo irónico colocando sus dedos en forma de comillas—. Muévanse caballeros, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Edward y Emmett se levantaron de sus asientos y sonrieron finalmente.

—No se arrepentirá de la oportunidad Jefe —dijo Edward.

—No lo decepcionare, en lo absoluto Jefe —dijo Emmett.

—Fuera, fuera de aquí, tengo trabajo.

Cuando ambos chicos salieron de la oficina, el Jefe respiro profundamente y aliso su bigote. Tomo su móvil y realizo el marcado automático del número uno en su lista.

—Hola cielito... ¿No te puedo decir cielito...? Renée... Renée... Si... Sí, lo sé, siempre tienes la razón… Te debo una gran cena... ¿Por qué…? Mmmm… Al parecer estaremos más emparentados con los Cullen de ahora en adelante —Charlie tuvo que alejar el móvil de su oído por el gran grito que lanzo su esposa.

Estaba solo en su lucha por mantener a sus niñas en casa y encima tenía que pagar por una gran cena al perder la apuesta que había hecho con Renée a que esos chicos no se atreverían a pedirle a él sus manos. Estaba perdido.

Pero por otra parte se alegraba de saber que tres buenos hombres cuidarían a sus niñas.

…

~0~

…

 **Esa misma noche. Casa Swan**

.

Rosalie llego a casa y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo refrescante para tomar.

Mientras iba llegando a la estancia pudo escuchar las risas que salían de ella y al entrar vio a su gemela sentada encima de la encimera de la cocina con Alistair entre sus piernas besándola y hablándole al oído, mientras ambos se reían.

—Ni se atrevan a hacerlo allí, tomo mis desayunos en esa mesa —dijo Rosalie.

—Tienes que probarlo alguna vez, es entretenido —dijo Tanya riendo junto a Alistair.

—Ustedes dos me dan alergia —dijo Rosalie.

—Ufsss Rubita, ¿estás molesta? —pregunto Tanya.

—No estoy molesta, solo estoy cansada y todo es gracias a ustedes los Cullen —dijo señalando a Alistair.

—¿Y qué hemos hecho nosotros? —pregunto extrañado el pelinegro.

—Tu quisquilloso amigo me ha estado molestando día tras día. No para de llamar a mi móvil, al consultorio. Hasta ha llamado aquí y hablado con Mami, ¡con Mami por favor! Me ha mandado frutas, peluches, carteras caras, el muy descarado hizo que uno de mis pacientes habituales, una adorable niña de 6 años, me llevara Seattle Chocolates y me dijo que los había enviado " _mi adorable troglodita_ " —dijo Rosalie haciendo la señal de las comillas con sus dedos.

—¿Trajiste los chocolates? Este no me ha regalado nada desde que le di el sí —dijo Tanya señalando a Alistair, que aún se mantenía entre sus piernas.

—Te doy todo de mi chica sexy, creí que era suficiente —se quejó Alistair.

—No, en realidad los chocolates saben mejor que tú.

—Si —dijo el chico, besando la comisura de los labios de Tanya—. ¿Estás segura? —pregunto.

—¡Iugh! Por favor, ya les dije que no al sexo en la cocina —se quejó Rosalie.

Mientras la pareja se sonreía entre sí, Alistair giro su rostro y miro a Rosalie mientras ladeaba su cabeza.

—Él está arrepentido y no sabe cómo demostrártelo y no ayuda mucho que no respondas a sus llamadas.

—¿Ahora soy yo la mala? —se defendió Rosalie.

—No eres la mala. Es que en realidad él no sabe cómo arreglar las cosas. Así que hace cosas cursis para ti, para ablandarte.

—Evidentemente no lo logra, la Rubita sigue enojada —señalo Tanya a su hermana.

—Nunca ha hecho esto, ¿saben? —quiso aclarar Alistair.

—¿Nunca ha sido cursi? —pregunto Tanya.

—¿Nunca ha sido un troglodita? —acoto Rosalie.

—No. Jamás ha cortejado a una mujer. Chelsea, su prometida anterior era su novia desde los 16 y fue cuando estaban en el colegio así que fue un proceso natural no requirió demasiado esfuerzo y el resto de sus relaciones, pues tampoco requirieron mucho trabajo.

—Todo un puto hermanita —dijo Tanya burlándose de Emmett, mientras Rosalie la miraba mal.

—No voy a defenderlo en eso —siguió Alistair—. No quería relaciones serias, huía de ellas como de la peste. Pero lo que quiero decir es que jamás ha cortejado a una mujer, esta es realmente su primera vez. Y más aún, porque no había sentido cosas como las que siente por ti, no pudo controlar los celos, ni siquiera él sabía que podía sentirlos.

Rosalie se quedó mirando a Alistair, sintiendo rabia, rabia de que Emmett tuviera justificación para todo y ella fuera tan blanda con ese hombre.

—Sabes que hubieras sido un buen abogado —dijo Tanya—. Pero como no lo eres y yo sí, y ella es mi cliente —dijo señalando a Rosalie—. Quiero decirte que los celos no son justificables, él es un adulto, debe controlar lo que siente.

—¿Puedes controlar tu amor por mí, chica sexy? —pregunto Alistair, mientras rozaba sus labios en el lóbulo de la oreja de Tanya.

—¡No hagas trampas vaquero! —se quejó Tanya.

—Alergia, alergia, ustedes me dan alergia —se quejó Rosalie dirigiéndose a la puerta de la cocina.

—Rubita —dijo Tanya haciendo girar a su gemela—. Tal vez deberías escuchar al troglodita, puede que tenga algo bueno para decir.

Rosalie miro a su hermana y asintió. Y antes de salir dijo.

—Salgan de aquí tortolitos, quiero seguir desayunando en esa mesa.

Y salió de la cocina mientras escuchaba las risas de su hermana y de Alistair.

.

…

…

 **Gracias a todos por tomar unos minutos de su tiempo y leer esta historia, y gracias a los que toman unos minutos más y me brindan un comentario.**

…

 **1** ***/*** Es una famosa Agencia de Bienes Raíces de Washington.

…

 **Adriu** : Veremos cuáles son los resultados del ADN y me pregunto si Victoria es merecedora de su mala fama.

 **Marieisahale** : Siempre estas presente, gracias por escribir.

 **Yoliki** : Sí, la vieja Bruja es mala, ella no tiene perdón, ¿Quiénes son sus compinches? ¿Newton? ¿James?

…

.


	25. Déjame

**Disclaimer** : Tengo que aclarar que los personajes no son míos, como todos saben, pertenecen a la mente prodigiosa de la Sra. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos, intentando que ese juego los entretenga a ustedes.

Este Fic está dedicado a mi hermana Carolina, mi mejor y mayor crítica, un ejemplo en mi vida, gracias por tus buenas ideas, eres "mundial" y te amo por eso y más.

.

 **Capítulo 25**

.

 **Déjame…**

.

… _Yo lloré en pedazos noches delantales_

 _Inventé caminos puentes y horizontes_

 _Vámonos_

 _Lola_

 _Tú ya no estás sola aquí estoy yo_

 _Hazme un sitio en tu canción_

 _Lola la y lo_

 _Lola_

 _Deja tu tristeza y vámonos_

 _Juntos los dos_

 _Tengo un lugar mejor_

 _Que nadie te castigue en un rincón_

 _Las tragedias deja que se vayan_

 _Vales más_

 _Ya no serás_

 _Lola soledad_ …

.

 **Lola Soledad – Francisca Valenzuela**

(Lo sé, la canción es una composición e interpretación del Fabuloso Alejandro Sanz, pero a mí me gusta como la canta Francisca, que le vamos a hacer).

.

.

 **Cuatro días después. En una localización desconocida…**

.

—Si preguntas una vez más si esta llamada es segura, te golpeare.

— _Ok, no preguntare_ —dijo el hombre en el auricular riendo.

—Tengo noticias.

—¿ _Buenas o malas_?

—Depende. He hablado con los Jefes y tal vez esto te guste o tal vez no.

— _Deja de dar vueltas mujer y dime qué pasa_.

—Me ha contactado alguien… alguien que está dispuesto a decir quiénes son todos y cada uno de los contactos de él.

— _Eso no es nuevo, yo tengo todos los nombres_.

—Sí, pero las pruebas que esta persona está dispuesta a entregar son inequívocas. Si puedo verificar todo lo que me ha dicho hasta ahora, no habrá piedra debajo de la que él pueda esconderse y tampoco ninguno de su cartel.

—¿ _Hablas en serio_?

—Me dio un grupo de documentos que ya investigue, todos son ciertos. Los Jefes están alucinando, hasta EL JEFE, esta alucinando.

—¿ _Se lo mostraron todo a él_?

—Todo y quieren actuar ya.

—¿ _Involucraran a Alistair esta vez_?

—No. Nuestro Jefe quiere mantenerlo fuera todavía. Por eso lo tienen en labores de escritorio.

—¿ _Que pidieron por la información_?

—Aunque no lo creas no puso condiciones

— _No es posible, no entiendo eso_ —dijo el hombre asombrado.

—Pues es así y yo tampoco entiendo —dijo la chica—. Esta persona está involucrada. Cualquiera en su lugar buscaría una salida, tal vez sabe que no podrá salirse como si nada.

— _Entonces tarde o temprano buscara un trato con la Fiscalía. Pero lo queremos a él, con todo, no solo a su sequito_.

—Esta persona dice que lo tendremos.

—¿ _Le crees_? —pregunto el hombre al auricular.

—Sí, la venganza es lo que mueve a esta persona y solo quiere verlo hundido.

— _Voy a confiar en ti, solo porque me gustan tus instintos_.

—¿Solo te gustan mis instintos? —pregunto coqueta la mujer.

— _Mmmmm no me tientes_.

—No sabes lo que es tentar, pero te lo demostrare, ya verás —y con esto corto la llamada.

…

~0~

…

 **Medio Día. Casa Cullen**

.

Edward había recibido la citación a la Corte aquella misma mañana en las nuevas oficinas de la familia. De aquí a tres días su vida, tal como la conocía, podría cambiar para siempre.

Había tratado de olvidar durante todos aquellos días lo que significaría que la prueba arrojara que él no era el padre de Burbujita y todos los pensamientos que venían a su mente en base a ello lo estremecían de pies a cabeza. Había hablado con Bella minutos después de recibir la citación y esta le había transmitido toda la confianza que la chica podría darle. Estaba ahora, más convencido que nunca, que Bella era la persona indicada en su vida, en su vida y por supuesto, en la vida de su hija.

Había pasado por Burbujita un par de horas antes a la Casa Swan y sabía que Bella entendía que él quisiera pasar tiempo con la niña. Las palabras de Bella " _todo saldrá bien_ ", le hacían pensar una vez más que las cosas realmente estarían bien si tenía el amor de su chica, el cariño de su hija y el apoyo de su familia. Así que pensando en ello fue que llamo a Paul ese día mientras Burbuja jugaba con sus muñecas y su Pulpi.

—¿ _Que hace el chico guapo de la Enana llamándome_? —dijo Paul en el auricular.

—Soy un chico desesperado.

— _No te ha dejado Bella, ¿o sí? Si es así es porque algo hiciste, ¿Dios Edward que has hecho?_

—No hice nada, solo necesito tu ayuda. Me dijeron que tú y Kate son los mejores.

— _Soy bueno en todo lo que hago Edward, sino pregúntale a mi Embry y bueno… Kate también, no lo voy a negar_ —dijo el chico con una risita.

—A mí no me engañas, ya me dijeron que la quieres con locura, así que te diré como dice Tanya, "deja el drama".

— _Ok, ok, lo confieso, la amo, es irritante la mitad del tiempo, pero la amo. Ahora dime, para qué soy tannnn bueno_.

—Necesito un anillo.

— _¿Un anillo? Un momento, just a moment, w jednej chwili. Antes de emocionarme como una loca, ¿estamos hablando de un anillo de compromiso?_

—Si —ratifico Edward.

Edward tuvo que alejar el auricular de su oído mientras escuchaba como Paul gritaba en varios idiomas que él jamás en su vida había escuchado y miraba a su hija mientras decía.

—Hay gente muy loca mi cielo.

—¿Quen eta loca Papi?

—Tu tío Paul.

—Sí, tía Tany dice que eta muy muy loca —dijo la niña sonriendo.

— _Edward, Edward, Edward_ —dijo Paul al auricular.

—Estoy aquí, no me he ido.

— _Estoy tan emocionada. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo?_

—Podemos elegirlo pasado mañana que es cuando tengo tiempo.

— _Nooooo, no puedo. Como me haces eso. Mañana, por favor_.

—Es algo difícil.

— _Espera, espera. Y si voy con Kate y elegimos los que más nos gusten y luego tú puedes seleccionar, te diré mis preferidos_ —dijo emocionado el chico.

—Bien, eso funciona y puede que no solo tengas que elegir un anillo, sino dos, ósea, para dos personas.

—¿ _De qué hablas_?

—Llama a Emmett y lo sabrás.

— _Oh My Good. O mój Boże. Oh mon Dieu. Oh mein Gott._ _Dio mio_.

—Hablamos Paul, cuídate —termino Edward la llamada mientras no podía aguantar más la carcajada.

—¿De qué te wes Papi? —interrogo la niña viendo sonreír a su padre.

—De que tenemos una gran familia muy loquita mi amor.

—¡Todos locos! —dijo la niña con preocupación.

—Todos, pero todos locos por ti —dijo el cobrizo cubriendo a la niña de besos mientras esta reía sin parar.

—Ya Papi, ya Papi —decía la niña, así que Edward paro los besos y miro a su hija.

—Burbujita.

—Sí, Papi.

—¿Te gusta que estemos con Bella?

—Siiii, Bewwa es linda, juga comigo y yo la quiedo muchoooo.

—Te gustaría que siempre, siempre, siempre estemos juntos.

—Siiiii, siiii, si quiedo Papi —dijo la niña feliz—. ¿Papi?

—¿Si mi cielo?

—¿Bewwa puede sé mi Mami?

Edward se quedó mirando a su hija, ilusionado porque ella resumiera en sus pocas palabras los deseos de familia que Bella y él estaban formando juntos.

—Creo que Bella estaría muy muy muy feliz de su ser tu Mami.

—¿Puedo llamala Mami? —pregunto emocionada la niña.

—Si, por supuesto que puedes llamarla Mami, ella estará feliz cuando tú lo hagas.

La niña aplaudió y abrazo emocionada a su padre, mientras Edward pensaba que sí, definitivamente, no importaba lo que pasara en aquella Corte, todo estaría bien.

…

~0~

…

 **Dos días después. Casa Swan**

.

—Eeee ustedes dos —dijo Bella a sus hermanas que estaban juntas en la habitación de Rosalie pintándose las uñas de los pies—. ¿Alguna de ustedes ha notado a Jacob últimamente cerca?

—¿El perro? —dijo Rosalie—. No, ni loca, le dije claramente la última vez que no lo quería cerca de ti, espero que lo haya tomado en serio.

—Yo también —levanto el brazo Tanya, sin dejar su labor.

—Eso fue hace años, éramos unos críos, por favor —dijo Bella, desestimando las palabras de sus hermanas—. Pero no las buscaba por eso. ¿Quién quiere colaborar conmigo?

—¿A quién hay que matar? —pregunto Tanya, sin siquiera levantar la vista de lo que hacía a su gemela.

—¿Lo viste? Lo hizo sin pestañar —señalo Rosalie—. De verdad no le importaría enterrar a cualquiera en el jardín. Yo que te lo digo.

—No habrá muertes —dijo Bella rodando sus ojos.

—A menos que sea Emmett y eso lo haría ella —dijo Tanya señalando a su gemela.

—No lo matare —suspiro Rosalie.

—¿Hablaste con él? —la interrogo Bella.

—Si —viendo como ambas chicas se le quedaban viendo expectantes—. No hemos llegado a nada, no se hagan ideas —dijo señalando a ambas hermanas—. Solo se disculpó, dijo que entendía que estuviera enojada y que si, que era un gran troglodita.

—Claro, siempre tenemos la razón —rio Tanya.

—Dijo que quiere hablarme, que tiene algo muy importante que decir.

—¿Qué crees que quiera? —pregunto Bella.

—No lo sé. Solo dijo que era importante.

—Bien… bien… solo diré esto una vez y lo negare si alguno de los Cullen me pregunta —dijo Tanya—. Pero yo creo que ese troglodita si te quiere y está listo para decirte lo que siente. La pregunta es: ¿Lo aceptaras?

—No sé si eso es lo que quiere. Quien me dice que lo que quiere es cerrar para siempre este ciclo, dejarlo todo de una vez.

—Estoy con Tany —intervino Bella—. He hablado con Edward de él y sé que lo que siente por ti, no lo ha sentido por nadie. Ni siquiera por esa chica, la que lo engaño.

—Esto era lo que me faltaba que las Swan en pleno lo defendieran. Mami no pierde la oportunidad de decirme que los celos lo vuelven loco a uno, que ese "pobre chico" merece una nueva oportunidad. Con defensores como ustedes el hombre tendría ganada cualquier guerra —dijo Rosalie.

—La pregunta sigue siendo: ¿La ganara? —volvió a preguntar Tanya.

Rosalie guardo silencio, ya sus sentimientos estaban bastante confundidos en este momento para hurgar más hondo en ellos.

—¿Cuál era tu pedido de ayuda? —dijo eludiendo a sus hermanas.

Bella suspiro, entendiendo el cambio de conversación.

—Edward recibió la citación de la Corte hace un par de días. Debe estar allí mañana a las 4 p.m.

—Wao, eso fue rápido, la citación quiere decir que ya tienen las pruebas de ADN —dijo Tanya—. ¿Quieres que vayamos a la Corte contigo?

—No. Edward sigue insistiendo en que no quiere involucrar a las familias hasta saber dónde estamos parados. Kate y Garrett irán con nosotros. El Juez Reynolds también los ha citado.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es la ayuda que necesitas? —insistió Rosalie.

—Papá y Mami saldrán esta noche. Ella hablo de que gano una apuesta de no sé qué y Papá la llevara a un lugar súper elegante.

—Me muero si la lleva a Canlis, Mami dijo algo de eso en estos días —dijo muy sonreída Tanya—. Papá debe haber perdido una grande.

—No lo sé, pero seguro nos enteraremos de todo —dijo Bella, sonriendo—. Lo cierto es que Edward quiere salir esta noche. Burbujita está con él ahora, ha pasado unos días con los Cullen y ellos también tienen planes. ¿La podrían cuidar ustedes?

—Claro, no hay problema —dijo una emocionada Rosalie.

—¿Eso quiere decir que te perderás toda la noche Enana? —pregunto Tanya mirando a su hermana menor.

—Eeee si —dijo Bella sin saber que esperar de su hermana.

—Dios —dijo Tanya, limpiándose una imaginaria lágrima en su mejilla—. Me enorgulleces, has crecido tanto.

—Tonta —dijo Bella, lanzando una almohada de la cama y haciendo que todas sus hermanas comenzaran una guerra improvisada.

…

~0~

…

 **Más tarde esa noche. Volunteer Park**

.

—¿Qué ves? —pregunto un muy extrañado Edward cuando se fijó que Bella miraba por el retrovisor del auto una y otra vez.

Bella se sorprendió de la pregunta. Pensaba que si le decía algo a Edward el pensaría que estaría un poco paranoica.

—Vas a pensar que estoy loca —dijo la chica.

—¿Pero…? —pregunto el cobrizo.

—Tengo la impresión de que alguien me sigue.

—¿Cómo? —dijo preocupado el chico.

—No enloquezcas, se quien lo hace.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Bella? —dijo el chico, mientras no sabía si girar a ver a su chica o mantener la atención aún en la vía.

—Hace días que vengo notándolo, él trata de ser discreto, pero lo conozco y no me engaña.

—¿De quién hablas?

—De Jacob. No sé porque, pero él me está siguiendo.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Te sigue? ¿Bella sabes que podríamos denunciarlo? Tu Padre lo despellejara vivo.

—Precisamente por eso es que no le he dicho nada a Papá. Debe haber una explicación.

Edward dejo de mirar por un momento la vía y se quedó mirando a su chica con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Alguna razón? ¿Necesita una razón ese perro para seguirte?

—Bahh —bufo Bella—. ¿Tú también lo llamaras así? Las malas mañas de mis hermanas se te están pegando, ¿lo sabías? Y si, Jacob no es así. No es un acosador.

—¿En serio? Leah pensaba lo contrario cuando dijo que no la dejaba en paz.

—Vessss esa es otra razón. Él quiere a Leah y la quiere realmente, no se fijaría en otra chica y menos en mí. Somos amigos, ese es el único sentimiento que hay entre nosotros.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunto Edward.

—Lo estoy y es por eso que no entiendo esto. ¿No debería estar trabajando?

—¿Crees entonces que tu Padre sepa algo de esto?

—No lo sé, pero es algo que pienso averiguar en cuanto vea a Papá.

Edward no se quedó tranquilo, él también tendría alguna clase de conversación con Charlie y con Jacob si era necesario. Mientras tanto trato de sacar sus celos de en medio. Esta noche era importante y había preparado un discurso –de nuevo– y esperaba que este no tuviera que cambiarlo como había hecho con el que había preparado para hablar con el Jefe Swan. Toco el bolsillo dentro de su solapa izquierda, allí estaba el anillo que había recogido esa misma tarde, era hermoso, a Burbuja le había encantado, Paul y Kate merecían un gran premio por esto y él se encargaría de agradecerlo.

Cuando Edward dio un giro a la derecha fue cuando Bella –que había estado totalmente distraída tratando de saber si realmente era Jacob quien los seguía– se dio cuenta que estaban en la entrada del Volunteer Park.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Sabes que ya está cerrado a esta hora?

—¿Te digo un secreto? —le dijo el cobrizo—. Tu Padre nos arrestara, o lo hará conmigo por lo menos, me acusara de soborno y tendrás que ir a visitarme a prisión.

Bella se lo quedo mirando cuando se fijó que un par de vigilantes del parque se acercaban hacia el auto y al reconocer a Edward sonrieron y le hicieron una seña para dejarlos pasar.

—¡¿Los sobornaste?! —casi grito Bella.

—Shh silencio —le advirtió su chico, mientras uno de los vigilantes señalaba un lugar y Edward manejo en la dirección señalada por este.

Mientras se internaban en el parque Bella se dio cuenta que se acercaban al lugar donde ella había llevado a Edward muchos días antes. También se fijó que una luz estaba colocada muy cerca del árbol que ellos habían utilizado para descansar aquel día. Cuando Edward se bajó del auto y corrió a ayudar a Bella a bajarse de su asiento, tomo su mano y la guio efectivamente hasta el lugar que habían ocupado la vez anterior.

Rodeando el árbol que habían usado como refugio, estaban un grupo de faroles que iluminan todo el lugar y en el centro había una gran manta esparcida en el piso y una cesta, una pequeña cava y una manta doblada descansaban encima de la misma. Mientras una pequeña chinea portátil chisporroteaba a un lado de la manta.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron enormemente al ver todo lo que Edward había planeado para esta noche.

—¿Cómo hiciste todo esto?

—No sabes lo que se puede lograr con algunos dólares —dijo sonriendo—. Los vigilantes solo me pidieron que tuviera cuidado con el fuego para no tener problemas.

—Son unos pillos —dijo Bella sonriendo.

—Pero son los pillos buenos.

Mientras Edward le indicaba a Bella que se sentara abrió la cesta y pudo ver que las comidas que había solicitado estaban colocadas allí, muy bien envueltas y saco un par de envoltorios que Bella ayudo a sostener inmediatamente.

—¿Qué son?

—Sorpresa —dijo el cobrizo.

Cuando Bella desenvolvió uno de los paquetes que quedo en su mano se dio cuenta que eran sándwiches calientes.

—Oh Dios no me digas que los compraste el Salumi **1** ***/***.

—Si te digo —dijo un muy sonreído Edward—. ¿De qué es el tuyo?

—Este es un salami embutido con mozzarella en un rollo de pan giuseppe, lo reconozco lo he comido antes, ¿y tú? Por favor dime que pediste un classic porchetta —rogó la chica.

—A ver —dijo abriendo el paquete—. Esto parece ser carne de cerdo con cebolla caramelizada en pan giuseppe.

—No es solo eso, tiene pimientos verdes y salsa mágica —dijo Bella de manera soñadora.

—Entonces este es el tuyo —dijo el chico ofreciéndole su sándwich.

—Te amo Edward —dijo Bella mientras intercambiaba su sándwich con la chica.

Bella que se había dado cuenta tarde del significado de sus palabras, se quedó callada mientras daba un mordisco a su sándwich y el sabor le permitió olvidar su metida de pata, mientras gemía audiblemente por la delicia que estaba comiendo.

Mientras tanto, Edward no había pasado desapercibidas sus palabras y también comenzó a comer mientras buscaba en la cava un par de Dr. Pepper y abrió una de ellas para Bella.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras disfrutaban de su comida y de la vista de la ciudad desde sus posiciones y cuando ambos habían terminados sus comidas Edward se quedó mirando a su chica y dijo:

—¿Postre?

—Si me das algo mejor que la comida de Salumi no sé qué haré.

—Espero que este bien porque lo pusieron en hielo seco —y comenzó a buscar en un espacio de la cava—. Aquí esta, podemos compartir este helado flotante de vainilla.

Bella dio un pequeño gritito y tomo la pequeña cucharilla que Edward le entregaba para saborear su helado.

Cuando ambos terminaron el dulce y sonreían el uno al otro, el chico tomo una respiración profunda y dijo:

—Bien… ahora podemos hablar de a que sabía todo esto, o como de fresca esta la noche o podría preguntarte: ¿De verdad me amas?

Bella abrió sus ojos ampliamente mientras miraba al chico sentado en frente de ella y se quedó sin palabras para explicar lo que había dicho con anterioridad.

—Yo espero que sí lo hagas, porque yo estoy, completa y absolutamente enamorado de ti.

—Edward.

—Yo creía que sabía lo que era el amor ¿sabes? Pero había estado tan terriblemente equivocado. No me arrepiento de haberme creído enamorado porque mi Burbujita está aquí gracias a eso —Bella lo miro y sonrió al escucharlo pronunciar el apodo de su niña—. ¿Pero amor? Ese que hace que tu estomago se vuelva loco cuando ves a la chica que amas, ese que hace que tu mente piense en ella cuando menos te lo esperas, ese que te dice a cada rato que salgas corriendo a verla, ese que hace que tu corazón lata tan rápido como está latiendo ahora, no, no había sentido eso antes de conocerte a ti.

—Edward —pronuncio su nombre una enamorada Bella.

—Alguien me pregunto hace poco si solo era por mi Burbuja y yo le dije…

—Que es más —lo interrumpió Bella—. Que ella es un nexo más no la unión, que ella es un eslabón más no la cadena, que ella es un vehículo más no el camino.

—Sí, si mi escritora —dijo el chico sonriendo y haciéndola sonreír—. Tus palabras son mejores que las mías, ella lo es todo, pero tú y yo somos más. Te amo Bella, nuestros planes no son solo para ella, son para ti y para mí. Para nosotros.

—Lo sé, lo he sabido siempre. Te amo Edward. Nuestra nena nos unió en un principio pero hay más, tú y yo somos más.

Edward acaricio la mejilla de Bella y lentamente acerco sus labios a los suyos uniéndolos en un beso. Él beso su labio superior y luego el inferior, mientras su lengua pedía permiso para participar y cuando lo hizo Bella gimió, sabiendo que nada era mejor que lo estaba sintiendo por su chico en ese instante, sabiendo que ambos con todas sus acciones y sus sentimientos estaban dando por terminado el pasado y permitiéndose crear un futuro mejor del que ninguno de ellos hubiera imaginado.

Cuando ambos se apartaron y sus frentes permanecían unidas una a la otra mientras sus ojos aún estaban cerrados, Edward busco en el interior de su solapa izquierda y abrió torpemente el pequeño paquete e insto a Bella a verlo mientras preguntaba:

—¿Siempre, siempre?

Bella abrió ampliamente sus ojos ahogando un sollozo mientras miraba el anillo y luego cuando se permitió ver de nuevo los ojos tan verdes y profundos de su chico, dijo lo único que su mente y corazón estaban listos y dispuestos para decir.

—Sí, Edward, siempre, siempre.

…

~0~

…

 **Al día siguiente.** **3:00 p.m. Cherry Street Coffee House**

.

Kate estaba sentada en su mesa favorita saboreando su Moca Caramelo mientras esperaba a su prometido y sus amigos antes de ir todos a la Corte. Terminaba su bebida cuando una sonriente Bella entro al local y Kate le hizo señas para que se acercara.

—Hola —dijo la castaña sentándose frente a su amiga.

—Enana, he llamado a tu móvil desde anoche. También llame a tu casa y tus hermanas no sabían nada de ti, ¿donde te habías metido? —hablo atropelladamente la rubia—. Garrett me contó todos estos planes que presentara al Juez, para ver si debía cambiar algo de mi informe. ¿Qué son esos planes? ¿Estás segura de que…? Enana… ¿Qué es eso? —dijo Kate mientras señalaba la mano derecha de Bella y sonreía ampliamente a su amiga.

—Un anillo —dijo titubeante la castaña.

—¡Un anillo! ¿Solo un anillo? Un diamante en forma de corazón de 2 quilates engarzado sobre un aro de platino y rodeado por pequeños diamantes no es solo un anillo Bella **2** ***/***.

—Wao de verdad sabes de anillos

—Por supuesto que sé, Paul y yo fuimos quienes ayudamos a Alistair a elegir el que lleva Tanya. Y este, este era nuestro favorito para ti.

—¿Lo elegiste?

—Ayude, tu chico era el que daba su última palabra, igual que Emmett puede elegir el que más le guste.

—¿Emmett?

—No sabes cómo te agradezco a ti y a Paul por toda tu ayuda. Les debo una, pero no fui yo quien lo eligió —dijo Edward, sentándose junto a Bella e interrumpiendo la conversación de las amigas—. A mí me encanto, pero cuando Burbujita lo vio sabía que no podría haber elegido otro, me dijo que era nuestro corazón.

Las chicas se sonrieron ante las palabras del cobrizo, mientras Bella tocaba su mejilla y lo besaba por haber incluido a su niña en todo esto.

—Dios, ustedes empalagan —dijo Garrett cuando llego junto a los chicos.

—Deja la envidia hombre y besa a tu chica también —dijo Kate, mientras su chico se inclinaba y la besaba dulcemente—. Mucho mejor.

Cuando Garrett se sentó frente a los chicos, todos estaban sonriendo y el abogado lamento que él llegara para ensombrecer todo aquello.

—¿Están listos chicos? —pregunto.

Edward se giró a ver a su chica y esta apretó su mano por debajo de la mesa.

—Sí, lo estamos —dijo confiado y sonriendo aún.

—No importa lo que pase en la Corte hoy, vamos a luchar por ella muchachos —dijo el abogado infundiendo ánimos a todos.

—Si lo haremos —dijeron Bella y Edward al mismo tiempo.

Cuando los cuatro jóvenes abandonaron el Cherry Street Coffee House sabían que esto podía ser el comienzo de una guerra larga y difícil, pero los cuatro estaban dispuestos a poner todo de sí para ganarla, de la misma forma que todos los Swan y todos los Cullen también lo darían si las noticias del ADN les eran adversas.

La primera lucha estaba por comenzar.

…

~0~

…

 **3:00 p.m. 1856 NW Blue Ridge Dr.** **3** ***/*** **.**

.

Emmett estaba muy consciente que tenía poco tiempo para que sus planes estuvieran bien cumplidos. Él y Rosalie tenían el tiempo contado.

Pero eso no evito que pasara por ella a su consultorio y atravesara media ciudad hacia su objetivo.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —se quejó la rubia.

—Lo sé, me disculpo por llegar tan tarde.

—No fue tu culpa, si hubieras llegado cinco minutos antes hubiera sido yo la que estuviera ocupada, mi último paciente no estaba programado.

—Pero ya estamos aquí, ¿no? —dijo el chico mientras conducía el tramo final de Blue Ridge.

—¿Creí que íbamos a hablar? —dijo extrañada la chica.

—Lo haremos, solo quiero que me acompañes a un lugar.

Emmett estaciono su auto alquilado en el 1856 mientras salía de él y corría a abrir la puerta de su compañera. Luego apoyo su mano en la espalda de Rosalie mientras la guiaba hacia la puerta.

Rosalie sintió el calor que emanaba de la mano del chico y se preguntó si algún día esa sensación dejaría de causar que todo su cuerpo se calentara. Pero dudaba mucho que la clase de sensaciones que Emmett la hacía sentir se repitieran con alguien más. Había venido a esta "cita" con la esperanza de saber cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones del castaño y preguntándose si toda su familia y amigos tenían razón o su mala suerte con las relaciones se haría presente una vez más.

Emmett sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una llave y abrió la puerta de la casa haciendo pasar a Rosalie dentro mientras cerraba detrás de ellos.

El pasillo que se extendía delante de ellos separaba dos estancias, del lado derecho y detrás de puertas acristaladas Rosalie pudo ver un amplio comedor decorado con una larga mesa y sillas de respaldo alto. El lado izquierdo era un salón con dos amplios sofás y dos poltronas frente a una chimenea que en este instante estaba apagada.

Rosalie se fijó en las escaleras al fondo y a lo que parecía ser la cocina y otra estancia que la acompañaba.

Emmett le señalo el salón y ambos entraron en él mientras Rosalie podía ver por la ventana hacia la bahía. El castaño no dejaba de ver a la chica, tratando de verificar si lo que ella estaba viendo le agradaba o no.

—¿Es de algún cliente? Digo, ¿la casa? ¿O la remodelaran?

—Lo haré si su dueña así lo quiere. ¿Tú la remodelarías?

—No lo sé, no creo, es muy bonita tal y como esta.

—¿Entonces te agrada? —pregunto el chico.

—Claro, es una buena propiedad, su dueña tiene suerte.

—No, el que tiene suerte será el que logre el amor de ella.

—¿Te gusta la dueña? —pregunto asombrada Rosalie.

—No me gusta, me encanta, haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Rosalie estaba indignada, como era posible que este hombre la trajera aquí para hablar de su amante. Este hombre que había querido hacerle una escena cuando se dio cuenta que ella estaba saliendo con otro chico, era el mismo que ahora le echaba en cara que estaba con alguien más.

—Si esta es una forma de vengarte no voy a ser objeto de tu burla —dijo ella con rabia en su voz.

—Rosalie…

—Llegaremos tarde, así que o me llevas ahora o buscare un taxi —dijo mientras intentaba salir de la casa.

—Rose, escúchame.

—Que te escuche, pedazo de patán, cuando me restriegas en la cara la casa de tu amante.

—No tengo una amante Rose —dijo deteniéndola.

—La tienes. Acabas de decirme que esta casa es de ella… qué harías cualquier cosa por ella.

—Lo haría, haría cualquier cosa por ella, si tú me aceptas, por Dios que haré cualquier cosa por ti.

Rosalie dio un par de pasos atrás, volviendo a su posición en el centro de la estancia mientras miraba a Emmett sin entender que era lo que este había estado diciendo.

—¿De qué hablas? —dijo con voz débil.

Emmett respiro profundo y se preparó para decir lo que había repetido en su mente desde la noche en que había hablado con Alice y realizó una pequeña oración para que su chica lo entendiera.

—Hace poco algunas personas me dijeron que yo no era el mismo. No era el mismo chico que ellos habían conocido, el joven universitario que no dejaba de sonreír. Que me he vuelto un hombre demasiado serio y hasta hosco, y lo que ellos no dijeron pero yo ahora sé, me volví también un hombre un poco insensible.

»Me perdí. Perdí a ese chico. Lo hice adrede o sin darme cuenta. Pero me perdí. Elegí huir en vez de involucrarme. Elegí erigir un muro en vez de sobreponerme. Y lo único que cambie fue a mí mismo y no lo que me había pasado y con eso no me supere, no sobreviví, sino que me convertí en un cobarde que no quería vivir las experiencia por temor a fracasar de nuevo. La vida fácil, no resulto tan fácil.

»Pero ese chico volvió. Ni siquiera lo había notado, lo notaron otros antes que yo. Y fui… ¿cómo diría Paul? Un perfecto dolor de culo —hizo una mueca, mientras Rosalie le sonreía por su frase—. Por no darme cuenta yo mismo primero. Ese chico lo encontraste tu Rose. No sé cómo pero lo hiciste. Y es gracias a ti que otra vez sonreí como ese chico y hasta volví a tener ilusiones como ese chico.

—Emmett —quiso detenerlo Rosalie. Ella quería decirle que ese chico siempre había estado allí, asustado de salir, pero que si él se lo permitía, si dejaba todo el miedo atrás, ese chico seria él mismo.

—No, deja que termine, tengo que hacerlo —ella asintió y él siguió—. Ya no tengo miedo. Tú me lo quitaste. Cada vez que tú me hacías sonreír, cada vez que te sentí estar conmigo, metiéndote dentro de mi piel, cada noche en que te colaste en mis sueños. Tú ibas quitando un ladrillo de mi muro y sacando a ese chico otra vez a la luz.

»Me dijiste hace unos días que querías luchar a mi lado, que si yo quería podíamos hacerlo juntos. Y sí, eso es lo que quiero, estar contigo, luchar juntos —Rosalie llevo sus manos a su boca, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que ella estaba intentando retener—. Por supuesto que mereces más, yo también quiero más Rose, yo lo quiero todo. Esta casa tal vez no tenga la barda blanca —dijo mientras estiraba su mano mostrando la vista de la entrada—. Pero tiene lugar suficiente para un perro, un gato y para varios chicos rubios y de ojos violeta hermosos que corran de una lado a otro —Emmett no dejo de mirar los ojos de Rosalie, mientras colocaba una rodilla en el suelo y sacaba de la solapa de su traje un pequeño paquete que abrió para que Rosalie lo observara—. Déjame demostrarte que puedo ser ese guerrero, que puedo cuidar de ti, de tu corazón. Déjame amarte, déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo, dame la oportunidad de cumplir tus sueños, cásate conmigo.

—Oh Emmett —dijo la rubia mientras miraba al chico de rodillas ante ella.

—Yo he sido un estúpido, un celoso, un troglodita —dijo mientras escucha como ella soltaba una risita que se unía a las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas—. Y no prometo que no voy a volver a ser un imbécil porque puedo volver a meter la pata una y otra vez. Pero también te prometo esmerarme en ser el hombre que tú quieres, el hombre que tú mereces, solo si tú quieres Rose.

Rosalie no pudo soportarlo más y se arrodillo junto a su chico mientras colocaba su mano sobre su nuca y los acercaba a ella para besarlo fuerte e intensamente.

—Tú, tú, troglodita —dijo la chica en cuanto se separaron—. Te haré pagar por eso.

—Acepto mi castigo —dijo Emmett, mirando los ojos de su chica.

—Pero pagaras de por vida McCarty, te haré pagar —dijo mientras sonreía ampliamente—. Si Emmett, vamos a luchar juntos.

Emmett sonrió y tomo el anillo que llevaba en su mano y lo colocaba en la mano derecha de la rubia **4** ***/***.

—Te amo Rose, Dios, no imaginas cuanto te amo.

—Creo que tengo una idea, algo así como lo mucho que te amo yo.

La chica soltó una gran carcajada mientras besaba una y otra vez a su chico.

—¿De qué ríes?

—De la cara de mi Padre cuando vayas a pedir mi mano.

Emmett arqueo una de sus cejas mientras miraba a su chica y dijo:

—Qué crees que dijo, algo como que " _me aplastaría como una cucaracha_ " si te hacia sufrir.

—¿Hablaste con Papá? Esas son palabras suyas.

—Sí, salí de su oficina temblando como una niña que ve "El Aro" **5** ***/*** por primera vez, pero por lo menos él dijo que sí.

Rosalie volvió a reír mientras ambos se levantaban del suelo y ella tiraba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y se unía a él.

—Él te ama, si lo acepto, te ama.

—Eso espero, pero prefiero que me ame la hija a que me ame el Padre.

—Esta hija te ama y te ama mucho.

—Yo también te amo Rose, haría lo que fuera por ti, lo que fuera, todo.

—Me voy a conformar ahora con esta casa, ¿no? Es nuestra, ¿es lo que querías decir?

—Sí.

—Bien, me conformare, por ahora, con esto, con nuestro amor —luego miro su reloj por sobre la cabeza de Emmett y chillo—. Y me conformare con que me saques de aquí, llegaremos tarde.

Ambos volvieron a besarse y corrieron a la puerta, llegarían tarde, pero llegarían juntos, como todo lo que harían de ahora en adelante, juntos y eso era perfecto para ambos.

.

…

…

 **Gracias a todos por tomar unos minutos de su tiempo y leer esta historia, y gracias a los que toman unos minutos más y me brindan un comentario.**

…

 **1** ***/*** Son Sándwiches clásicos del Salumi Artisan Cured Meats.

 **2** ***/*** Si quieren ver el Anillo de Compromiso de Bella pueden pasar por mi perfil y allí encontraran el link.

 **3** ***/*** Otra de mis "Investigación Inmobiliaria" en Google Maps los invito a pasar por mi perfil para que vean los vídeos y las fotos de la casa elegida por Emmett.

 **4** ***/*** Si quieren ver el Anillo de Compromiso de Rosalie pueden pasar por mi perfil y allí encontraran el link.

 **5** ***/*** The Ring es una película de terror psicológico estadounidense del año 2002, protagonizada por Naomi Watts y Martin Henderson. Se trata de un remake occidentalizado de la película de terror japonesa de 1998, Ringu, que a su vez se basó en la novela Ringu de Kōji Suzuki, y se centra en una cinta de vídeo maldita misteriosa que contiene una serie aparentemente aleatoria de inquietantes imágenes. Después de ver la cinta, el espectador recibe una llamada telefónica en la que la voz de una chica anuncia que el espectador va a morir en siete días.

…

 **Adriu** : El Jefe es duro, pero lo único que quiere es la felicidad de los suyos y Renée que lo conoce muy bien sabe en qué le puede ganar y en que no.

Gracias a ti por permanecer con este Fic.

 **Marieisahale** : No hay que ponerle la cosa fácil a estos chicos y el Jefe debía dejar en claro que la felicidad de sus niñas está por sobre todo.

Gracias por haber permanecido en este Fic desde el principio, desde el primer reviuw que fue el tuyo.

 **Debi Campos** : Renée es todo. Las gemelas necesitaban una madre y Charlie necesitaba un apoyo. Así que Renée vino a salvar un poco a esta familia, como esta familia también la salvo a ella de su propia perdida.

Emmett ha sido un cabeza dura, necesitaba descubrirse a sí mismo para descubrir su amor hacia Rosalie. Y Alice la he colocado como la voz de la consciencia, consciencia mental y sentimental, si ella pudo luchar por su amor, todos podían.

Si he logrado despistarte una vez más, he logrado entonces mi objetivo, si he tirado tus teorías al piso, pues déjalas allí. Tú sabes quienes son los malos. Lo sabes.

El Jefe, solo está cuidando a sus niñas, es algo que nunca dejara de hacer, porque las ama. Y sí, su misión es asustar hasta los huesos a estos hombres, que tengan miedo si no tratan bien a los suyos.

Didyme… Didyme… ¿Alguna vez fue buena? Lo digo porque la maldad se va gestando dentro de la gente, es como un muy mal virus. Y hace muchos años que ella está gestando la maldad hacia Carlisle, ¿no te parece? Así que, ¿Títere? ¿Titiritero? ¿Qué crees realmente que es Didyme? Una pista: no dudes de tus instintos.

Gracias por unirte a este Fic, y muchas muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios.

 **LeoniLilzBlackAngel** : Wao, nunca pensé en colocar algún capi extra de Burbuja cuando mayor, es una gran idea, aunque… bueno no sé. Bella y Edward son los mejores padres, aprendieron de los mejores, de sus propios padres.

Ya que tú me cuentas algo de tu infancia, yo también te contare algo de la mía.

Tengo recuerdos desde que tenía 3 Años. Son pocos y muy sueltos, pero están en mi mente. Uno de mis primeros recuerdos, por no decir el primero, es del kínder (jardín de infancia). Mi hermana, que es dos años mayor que yo, estaba en kínder y yo deseaba seguirla y estar con ella, un niño de su salón (Rafael Ernesto) se encariño conmigo y yo con él, y yo me colaba en clases no solo para estar con mi hermana sino también para estar con él. En segundo grado, dos niños inocentes como éramos, nos dimos nuestro primer beso. Él ya no está en mi vida, hace mucho tiempo, pero su recuerdo quedo en mí, para siempre.

Gracias por pasarte por este Fic y por compartir conmigo esta experiencia de lectura-escritura.

 **Yoliki** : Jajaja no te estreses, todo saldrá a la luz pronto. Y no te enojes, solo disfruta.

 **Guest** : Hay que hacerlo sufrir, que demuestre que se la merece, cacao nadaaaaa, va a tener que darle todo de sí mismo.

Didyme va a pagar, le he dado eso en este Fic, tal vez sea menos de lo que merece, pero de que tendrá una probada de su chocolate, lo tendrá.

Gracias por mantenerte conmigo en este Fic, tus comentarios han sido muy importantes para mí y muchos me han hecho reír.

…

.


	26. ICP ?

**Disclaimer** : Tengo que aclarar que los personajes no son míos, como todos saben, pertenecen a la mente prodigiosa de la Sra. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos, intentando que ese juego los entretenga a ustedes.

Este Fic está dedicado a mi hermana Carolina, mi mejor y mayor crítica, un ejemplo en mi vida, gracias por tus buenas ideas, eres "mundial" y te amo por eso y más.

Debo advertir que este capítulo tiene Lemmon (pequeño pero Lemmon), así que si hay mentes susceptibles prepárense.

No soy una experta en Derecho. Todo lo que se refiere a la Ley o las Demandas Judiciales que desarrollo en este Fic, viene de una investigación hecha a través de Google (ni se imaginan las cosas que he encontrado en materia legal, lo que uno aprende escribiendo un Fic). Aun así, debo suponer que estoy cometiendo errores Jurídicos que para quien conozca la Ley sean equivocaciones garrafales. Si estoy cometiendo efectivamente este tipo de errores pido mil disculpas.

En este Fic hay pequeñas referencias médicas, las logre gracias a una investigación en Google (era buena en Biología y me encanto todo lo que aprendí de Genética, pero no fui tannnn buena). Pero si aun así hay algún desatino en esa área, son solo errores míos.

.

 **Capítulo 26**

.

 **ICP = ?**

.

… _Si tuviera que elegir entre las siete maravillas_

 _O pegada aquí en mis labios siete noches, siete días_

 _Si tuviera que elegir entre un millón de soledades_

 _Me quedaba con la suya, es el mejor de mis males_

 _Si tuviera que elegir entre sufrir su amor de vuelta_

 _Si vivir en un palacio o morir frente a su puerta_

 _Me quedo con sus manos calzándole a mi piel_

 _Me quedo con su angustia a un paso de caer_

 _Me quedo con su cuerpo las horas que hagan falta_

 _La quiero así: queriéndome_

 _Me quedo como estaba a su lado y a sus pies_

 _Me quedo con los sueños que tuve y no logré_

 _Me quedo con su cuerpo las horas que hagan falta_

 _Con todo lo que sé y lo que no sé_

 _Si tengo que elegir entre el oxígeno y su amor_

 _Respira boca a boca el corazón…_

.

 **Si Tuviera Que Elegir – Ricardo Montaner**

.

.

 **4:00 p.m. Corte de Menores del Condado de King**

.

 _Una vez más en la Corte_ , pensó Edward.

Pero esta vez era distinto. Esta vez no venía desesperado, enojado o consternado. No, esta vez estaba lleno de esperanza y la esperanza estaba simbolizada en la sonrisa de una hermosa niña de cabellos dorados y la hermosa chica que sostenía su mano en ese instante. Su familia estaba completa y Edward iba a luchar por mantenerlos juntos. Cualquier sacrificio sería poco, _todo por ellas_ , esas eran las palabras que el cobrizo repetía en su mente una y otra vez cuando se acercaba a las salas de la Corte.

Se dirigieron a sala donde les habían indicado y frente a las puertas se encontraron con el abogado Jason Jenks, Mike Newton y por supuesto, Didyme. La anciana miro a Edward y esbozo una leve sonrisa que a Bella le pareció una mueca y luego ella dirigió su mirada a la castaña y la recorrió de arriba abajo. Bella supuso que lo que vio no le gusto, pues la anciana arrugo su nariz y la mueca en su boca se hizo más pronunciada. A su lado, Bella escucho un susurro proveniente de Kate que dijo " _vieja bruja_ " y sonrió a su amiga dándole así las gracias por su solidaridad.

Newton solo dirigió una mirada a Edward y luego a Bella y a ninguno de los dos le gusto la expresión del hombre. Bella lo había visto muy pocas veces, pero allí al lado de la anciana parecía mucho más prepotente de lo que lo había visto antes. Su actitud distaba mucho del empleado leal que se supone debía ser y parecía más un contendiente que un tercero en todo esto.

Las puertas de la sala fueron abiertas e instaron a ingresar a las partes. Edward y su grupo permitieron que Didyme entrara primero y se fijaron como la anciana y su abogado ocupaban el escritorio derecho de la sala mientras Newton se sentaba en los bancos detrás de ellos. Luego los cuatro jóvenes entraron a la sala y Kate señalo a Bella los bancos detrás del escritorio izquierdo. Cuando la castaña intento soltar la mano de Edward este la apretó fuertemente y la insto a seguirle hasta las sillas del escritorio. Cuando Bella noto la insistencia giro su rostro a Kate y luego a Garrett y el joven abogado sonrió y asintió y la ayudo a llegar a la silla abriéndola para ella, mientras Kate desde la banca estiro su mano y apretó el hombro de la chica en apoyo a lo que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Cuando todos estaban sentados, la secretaria del Juez entro en la sala y acomodo pulcramente los papeles en el estrado del Juez y luego tomo lugar delante de todos con una carpeta en sus manos mientras pedía silencio y que todos se pusieran de pie mientras ella decía.

—La Corte entra en sesión. Preside el Honorario Juez Reynolds.

Por una puerta lateral entro con su toga característica el Juez Reynolds, seguido por Leah Clearwater quien tomo asiento en el otro extremo del banco que ocupaba Kate mientras esta alzaba levemente su mano para saludarla y la chica asentía con su cabeza hacia la rubia.

Cuando el Juez ocupo su asiento, tomo su mazo y dio un golpe al estrado dándole un indicativo a la secretaria para que continuara.

—Caso Nro. 197096 Anexo B, Elizabeth Anne Cullen Evanson.

La sala se mantuvo en silencio mientras el Juez Reynolds se ajustaba sus gafas y abría el expediente que tenía delante de él.

—Pueden tomar asiento —dijo de manera solemne y todos allí obedecieron—. Antes de iniciar esta sección debo decir que he recibido hace unos días una llamada telefónica desde Washington D. C. Y supongo que debo agradecer a la Sra. Cullen por esta llamada —dijo mientras miraba a Didyme por sobre sus gafas de montura—. El Juez Alito **1** ***/*** estaba preocupado por cómo se desarrollaba este caso en particular. Le informe al Juez Alito que aquí en Seattle realizamos todo los procedimientos apegados a la Ley, espero que al Juez le haya quedado claro y a usted también le quede claro Sra. Cullen.

Termino muy seriamente su acotación. Mientras Edward y Bella se quedaban mirando a Didyme preguntándose si había sido capaz de querer involucrar a un Juez de la Corte Suprema en un caso infantil.

—" _Es el colmo_ " —susurro Kate de tal forma que solo los chicos la escucharan o eso pensó ella.

—Doctora Campbell —Kate salto como un resorte de su asiento temiendo que el Juez la regañara por sus palabras—. Tengo entendido que ya tiene listo su informe final con respecto a la menor y la forma en que se ha desarrollado su vida con el acuerdo al que llegaron las partes en la audiencia anterior.

—¿Qué es esto? Venimos por las pruebas no a escuchar cualquier informe —se quejó Didyme.

—¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Por qué interrumpe esta Corte? —dijo el Juez mirando severamente a Didyme y a su abogado.

El Sr. Jenks se levantó de su silla y mirándolo se dirigió al Juez respetuosamente.

—Su Señoría, mi defendida quiere decir que los informes de los procesos anteriores en esta Corte son irrelevantes, lo primero que tendríamos que saber es el resultado de la prueba de ADN.

—Le recuerdo a su defendida y a usted Sr. Jenks que el Juez de esta Corte soy yo y que la forma en que se lleve o no esta audiencia lo decido yo y solo yo, ¿queda claro?

—Sí, sí, Su Señoría —dijo el abogado Jenks abriendo sus ojos ampliamente ante el tono severo que había colocado el Juez en sus palabras y asintiendo tomo asiento mientras instaba a Didyme a guardar silencio.

—Doctora Campbell —se dirigió de nuevo el Juez hacia Kate—. Ilustre a esta Corte.

Kate paso a relatar todos los progresos de la niña desde que los Swan y los Cullen había mantenido la custodia compartida. Aclaro al Juez que la niña había vuelto a hablar y que se desenvolvía de la manera en que una niña de 4 años lo hacía normalmente con las personas a su alrededor. Aclaro también al Juez que la niña no poseía memoria alguna de los acontecimientos que la habían llevado a Seattle pero que eso no había impedido que el cariño que mostraba a su familia consanguínea volviera a manifestarse naturalmente hacia ellos y que acogiera y amara a los Swan de igual forma que a su familia consanguínea. Enfatizo que ambas familias se sentían cómodas con los arreglos hechos y que la niña los veía como un hecho natural, dentro de su dinámica de vida. Kate finalizo su exposición señalándole al Juez que había conversado con su colega, que había sido la terapeuta líder del grupo de manejo de la ira, y que está había señalado que el Sr. Cullen había asistido a todas sus clases y había elogiado su comportamiento y progresos a lo largo de las mismas.

—Tiene usted alguna recomendación para esta Corte Doctora Campbell —la insto el Juez.

—Sí, Su Señoría. En mi opinión profesional la niña está completamente bien bajo los parámetros de los acuerdos que han establecido ambas familias y por lo que he podido conversar con el Sr. Cullen y la Srta. Swan que son los que han llevado la batuta en el cuidado de la menor, ellos ya están estableciendo un hogar estable para la niña y han comenzado la búsqueda anticipada de una escuela donde la niña comience sus estudios formales, de esta forma creo que el ambiente a su alrededor es el ambiente que la niña requiere ahora y en su futuro y que otorgarle la custodia del Sr. Cullen sería la decisión acertada.

—Hogar adecuado y escuela, ¿tiene alguna muestra de ello Dra. Campbell? —pidió el Juez quien no encontraba los documentos que corroboraran ese punto.

—Sí, Su Señoría —intervino Garrett—. Si me permite tengo en mi mano la documentación referente a esos datos y una petición final a la Corte.

—Acérquelos McPherson —insto el Juez, extendiendo su mano mientras Garrett se acercaba y entregaba la documentación.

El Juez tomo el folder que le entrego Garrett y reviso la documentación separándola delante de él en pequeños grupos, mientras Garrett volvía a su lugar junto a Bella y Edward.

—El 1606 Lake Washington Blvd. **2** ***/*** debo suponer que esta es la casa que han elegido como nuevo hogar de la niña, un hogar estable en Seattle.

—¿Porque seguimos hablando de esta bendita ciudad cuando mi Lizzi no tendrá necesidad de vivir en este horrible lugar o ninguna pocilga que hayan elegido estos ineptos? —dijo Didyme exasperada por todo el tiempo que ella pensaba se estaba perdiendo en aquella Corte.

—Sr. Jenks —dijo el Juez mientras daba un golpe a su mazo, demostrando su irritación—. Esta es una primera advertencia, controle a su defendida.

—Sí, Su Señoría —Jenks trato en vano de controlar el temperamento de Didyme, pero la anciana no paraba de murmurar cuanto se le antojara.

—Bien, esta es la casa y la escuela elegida es Madrona K–8 School.

—Su Señoría, ¿si me permite? —quiso intervenir Garrett.

—Ilustre a la Corte Sr. McPherson —dijo el Juez, instando a Garrett a que hablara con un movimiento de su mano.

—La Escuela Elemental con Preescolar: Madrona K–8 School se encuentra en el 1121 33rd Ave. a solo unos minutos en auto y a unos 15 o 20 minutos caminando de la casa elegida por el Sr. Cullen. De esta forma la niña no tendrá ningún inconveniente para asistir a sus clases, su Padre ha realizado las reuniones preliminares para la aceptación de la niña y su solicitud ya ha sido aceptada.

—Muy bien, se nota que ha realizado las tareas que se le encomendaron Sr. Cullen —dijo el Juez mirando a Edward por sobre sus gafas de montura y este asentía mientras apretaba la mano de Bella que mantenían debajo del escritorio.

El Juez tomo el último grupo de documento y los leyó mientras la Corte se mantenía en silencio, asintió con su cabeza y luego coloco de nuevo los documentos sobre el estrado.

—Bien, ahora complaceremos al Sr. Jenks y a su defendida y daremos lectura a la prueba de ADN —dijo el Juez, quien tomo otro documento que estaba a su derecha y lo desdoblo mientras lo observaba—. CSI Clearwater, puede usted ilustrar a esta Corte —dijo el Juez mirando a la joven por encima de sus gafas.

Leah se levantó de su asiento y con una voz muy comedida y seria se dirigió al Juez.

—Su Señoría, las pruebas se hicieron con el correspondiente ADN de la menor, de su "Posible" Padre biológico y de su "Posible" Bisabuela —dijo ella señalando a Edward y a Didyme en ambos lados de la sala—. Las pruebas son concluyentes, pero el porcentaje no es tan alto por la ausencia de la Madre de la niña a quien no pudimos hacerle las pruebas.

—Bien, entonces todo está claro —dijo el Juez—. Según puedo leer aquí, esta prueba arrojo un ICP de 99,89 %. Eso nos indica que el Padre biológico de la menor es el Sr. Cullen aquí presente **3** ***/***.

La sala quedo en shock.

Un pequeño silencio entre paz por un lado e indignación por otro se instaló sobre la sala cuando el Juez volvía a doblar el documento y Leah volvía a tomar asiento.

—¡No es posible! ¡Esto esta amañado! ¡Esta audiencia es una pantomima! —grito Didyme desechando el silencio que habían tenido.

—Sra. Cullen, se lo advierto, si dice algo más en contra de esta Corte, me encargare de que despotrique de ello desde una de sus celdas, de esta forma sabrá usted que es de verdad una pantomima —dijo el Juez, volviendo a golpear su mazo.

Didyme se le quedo viendo al Juez con ojos desorbitados y con rabia que se reflejaba en su rostro, mientras su abogado trataba de tranquilizarla después de las palabras del Juez.

—Su Señoría, mi defendida no ha querido ofender a esta Corte. Solo que pensamos que las pruebas pueden estar equivocadas —dijo nerviosamente el abogado de Didyme.

—No hay equivocación alguna Sr. Jenks. Precisamente para que no hubiera ningún tipo de dudas y más aún cuando un Juez de la Suprema Corte estuvo preocupado por la forma en que se realizaban los procedimientos en el Estado de Washington, se ordenó a un eficiente CSI del Estado que realizara las mismas —dijo el Juez, señalando a Leah—. Y no hay ninguna duda en esta Corte sobre la veracidad de estas pruebas. Si usted duda de ellas le recomiendo entonces que tome el riesgo de demandar al Estado y sus Servicios de Ciencia Forense y veremos cómo le va con eso —dijo mientras daba un mazazo al estrado para dar fin a su discurso. No era necesario el mazazo, pero le gusto dar por finalizadas sus palabras de esa forma. " _Juez Alito, Juez Alito, Alito mi_ …" pensó el Juez Reynolds mientras sonreía.

Bella y Edward habían escuchado el resultado de la prueba y se habían mantenido muy juntos, sus ojos cerrados, sus frentes unidas una al otro, sus manos aún sin separarse mientras Bella susurro:

—Es tu bebé.

—Nuestra bebé —susurro Edward a cambio.

Ambos abrieron sus ojos y sonrieron el uno al otro mientras trataban de retener las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos y que se negaban a dejar salir. No era tiempo de tristezas, nunca antes se habían sentido tan felices.

—Esto no se va a quedar así, tengo influencias, ustedes sabrán de mi —dijo indignada Didyme mientras se removía en su asiento.

—¿Algo más que tenga que agregar señor Jenks? —dijo el Juez ignorando el berrinche que realizaba la anciana.

El abogado Jenks miro a Didyme, luego al Juez y por último cerro sus ojos un segundo y luego dijo:

—Nada más, Su Señoría —tomando asiento.

—Perfecto —dijo muy seriamente el Juez—. Esta Corte determina que la menor Elizabeth Anne Cullen Evanson, es hija legítima del Sr. Edward Anthony Cullen Platt y desde este momento le concede la custodia completa de la menor. Adicionalmente, esta Corte ha recibido los documentos para iniciar un proceso que permita a la prometida del Sr. Cullen, la Srta. Isabella Marie Swan Higginbotham, adoptar oficialmente a la menor.

Bella que recibió la mirada del Juez Reynolds por encima de sus gafas, trago nerviosamente. Ahora fue su turno de apretar fuertemente la mano de Edward por debajo del escritorio, mientras el Juez seguía revisando los documentos adicionales que Garrett había redactado para él.

—¿Srta. Swan?

Bella, nerviosa, se puso de pie.

—Sí, Su Señoría.

—¿Está usted consciente del gran paso que está dando con esta petición? Esto no es una decisión que debe ser hecha por un capricho y es una responsabilidad que recaerá sobre usted de por vida, ya no es solo ser la custodia temporal de una menor sino también la Madre y ejemplo de vida de esa niña.

Bella asintió con su cabeza a todas las palabras del Juez.

—Esto no es un capricho, Su Señoría —giro su cabeza hacia Edward y él le dio una de sus sonrisas ladeadas que calentó el corazón de Bella y la hizo recordar todos sus planes para el futuro, que ella y Edward habían conversado antes y que Edward había realizado y le había contado durante la noche anterior, mientras estaban "en su nueva casa"—. Sé que es un gran compromiso y estoy dispuesta a asumirlo. Su Padre y yo estamos dispuestos a hacer todo por el bienestar de Burb… de Elizabeth y es en ese sentido que vamos a formar una familia para proveer a la niña de todo lo que ella necesite y más aún para brindarle todo el amor, apoyo y comprensión que ambos estamos dispuestos a dar, es mi hija Su Señoría, lo es desde el mismo día en que la vi por primera vez, esto es solo la petición para hacer de esa realidad un hecho legal.

Todos en la sala escucharon un fuerte bufido por parte de Didyme, burlándose de las palabras de Bella y el Juez Reynolds solo miro al escritorio que ella ocupaba y tomo su mazo señalándola mientras ella lo miraba y bajaba la cabeza.

El Juez volvió a colocar el mazo en su lugar y luego dijo lentamente:

—Muy bien. Esta Corte procederá con esta petición e informara en su momento de la aprobación de la misma.

Bella tomo asiento, aceptando un beso en su frente derecha por parte de Edward. La sala se mantuvo en silencio cuando el Juez ordenaba todos los documentos, mientras todos los jóvenes esperaban por las palabras que ansiaban escuchar desde que habían dado los resultados de las pruebas.

—Caso Cerrado —dijo el Juez Reynolds mientras golpeaba con su mazo el estrado.

Todos en la sala se pusieron de pie y esperaron a que el juez Reynolds se hubiera retirado para dejar la formalidad de la situación.

Didyme se levantó de su asiento con tal agilidad que no parecía la mujer mayor que necesitara el apoyo del bastón. Los jóvenes se negaron a verla y escuchar cualquier insulto o murmuración que la mujer vociferaba y vaya que los vociferaba.

Antes de la salir por la puerta Edward pudo escuchar como llamaba a Newton mientras decía:

—Michael, tenemos que hablar, tiene muchas cosas que explicarme.

Cuando los chicos se fijaron que la anciana, Newton y el abogado habían abandonado la sala, Kate soltó un grito de satisfacción mientras corría a abrazar a sus amigos.

—Oh por Dios eso fue intenso —dijo la rubia mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

—Sí que lo fue cariño —apoyo Garrett mientras daba su mano en señal de felicitación a Edward.

—Sigo pensando que esa mujer es insufrible —dijo Leah por detrás de sus amigos, mientras Bella se separaba de su amiga y abraza a chica nativo americana.

—Gracias, gracias por todo —dijo Bella, cuando se separó de la chica.

—No fue nada, solo mi trabajo. Realmente me alegro que la niña sea de ambos, nadie se la merece más que tu —dijo la chica, que también conocía la historia de Bella y que se alegraba realmente que su amiga hubiera encontrado la paz y el amor con esta nueva familia que ahora estaba formando.

—Tenemos que celebrar —dijo Kate.

—Tenemos que ir por Burbuja —dijo Edward.

—Si quiero ir por mi Burbujita —dijo la castaña mientras todos caminaban lentamente por entre las bancas de la Corte.

En cuanto todos los jóvenes cruzaron las puertas de la sala una vocecita sorprendió a todo el mundo mientras gritaba:

—Mami, Mami, Mami.

Bella, que había reconocido la voz de su niña se giró en dirección de aquella voz.

Burbuja, se soltó de los brazos de Tanya deslizándose hacia el suelo para después correr a los brazos de Bella.

La castaña tomo a la niña fuertemente en sus brazos mientras las lágrimas corrían por fin libres por sus mejillas.

—Te etañe Mami, te etañe muchooooo.

—Oh mi Angelito, no sabes lo feliz que haces a Mami —dijo Bella con la voz entrecortada.

Cuando Bella volvió a abrazar a su niña, se dio cuenta que toda su familia estaba allí, afuera de las puertas de la sala de la Corte. Todos, los Cullen y los Swan –incluido Paul– habían estado esperando por los resultados de la audiencia y cuando se habían dado cuenta de la actitud disgustada y altanera con que Didyme había dejado la Corte, todos se llenaron de esperanzas de que los resultados hubieran sido adversos para ella y que su Burbujita perteneciera a su familia.

—Lo saben —dijo Edward detrás de Bella, comprendiendo que toda la familia había sabido la verdadera razón por la que los habían citado a la Corte.

—Todos lo saben —intervino Garrett, para aclarar las dudas de Edward—. Jasper me llamo hace unos días, quería saber si podía ayudar o si tenía que buscar algún otro especialista en derecho familiar que pudiera defender tu posición como Padre adoptivo si ese argumento era necesario.

—¿Pero cómo? —Edward miro a Bella, para saber si ella le había dicho algo a los Cullen sobre todo esto.

—Creo que ellos lo saben hace mucho —intervino de nuevo Garrett—. Fue tu hermana la que los puso a pensar sobre ese asunto.

Edward se fijó que su hermana estaba allí, al lado de su primo y que las lágrimas también estaban rodando por sus mejillas. Ella sabía la verdad, o la había intuido en algún momento a lo largo de esos años, Edward lo supo todo en ese instante.

Cuando todos se reunieron finalmente Edward abrazo a Alice mientras esta murmuraba " _es tuya, dime que es tuya_ " y el cobrizo solo abrazo a su hermana y lloro con ella mientras incluían en su abrazo a su madre para que todos lloraran juntos.

Alistair se mantuvo a la espalda de Tanya, abrazando a su chica y viendo como su familia por fin estaba siendo encaminada a la felicidad.

Rosalie, que había llegado exactamente cuando la niña llamaba a Bella se fue directo a su madre y tiro de su brazo mientras se acercaba a su hermana menor y le decía:

—Si me muestras el tuyo, te mostrare el mío.

Bella que por un segundo no comprendió las palabras de su hermana, abrió sus ojos ampliamente comprendiendo porque Kate había nombrado a Emmett cuando hablaban de su anillo. Así que acomodo a su niña que escondía su rostro en el cuello de su mami y le mostro a su hermana su anillo de compromiso, mientras Rosalie también levantaba el suyo y Renée soltaba un grito emocionado que hizo girar a todos hacia las chicas Swan.

Desde ese momento la algarabía no tuvo límites. Tanya, Paul y Kate se acercaron a las hermanas y también gritaron emocionadas y Alice y Esme no pudieron evitar acercarse para saltar también emocionadas por todos los compromisos que se estaban anunciando.

Un par de guardias de la Corte se acercaron al gran grupo y Garrett tuvo que pedir disculpas por el desorden y luego insto a todos a que fueran hasta la salida del edificio.

—Coazón —dijo Burbujita—. ¿Te guta el coazón Mami?

—Me encanta mi amor, es hermoso, ¿lo elegiste tú?

—Sí, le dije a Papi que ea lindo —dijo la niña mirando el bello anillo que Bella lucia en su mano.

La castaña no cabía en su alegría. Su niña la llamaba Mami y ella no podía pensar en un momento más feliz, en una época más feliz que esta que estaba viviendo. Ese hermoso ángel le había devuelto "todo" el día en que la había encontrado, todo cuanto ella había perdido de sí misma y también trajo con ella una familia hermosa y un hombre maravilloso que había conquistado su corazón.

—Hay que celebrar —grito Emmett en cuanto estuvieron a las puertas del gran edificio.

—Yo dije lo mismo y apoyo todos los planes —dijo Garrett.

—¿Dónde están Papá y Jasper? —pregunto Edward al notar que su padre y su cuñado no estaban entre los miembros de su familia que habían asistido a la Corte.

—Están en la oficina de la M y C, los han llamado urgentemente, parece que ya hay un reporte de los Contadores.

Edward se quedó viendo a su hermana que le había dado la explicación de los hechos y luego se giró a su amigo Emmett que también mostro preocupación por la noticia.

—Cambien esas caras, no hemos hecho nada malo y esos Contadores deben estar demostrándolo. No creo que esta sea la última batalla que Didyme haya perdido hoy —dijo con firmeza Esme mientras abraza a su hijo y miraba a Emmett.

—Creo que debemos ir a la oficina, nos enteraremos de todo allí y luego podemos ir a celebrar todos juntos —dijo Alice, inspirada por su madre.

—Voto por eso —dijo Alistair mientras instaba a todos a ir a las oficinas de los Cullen.

—Tú no te pierdes, vienes con nosotros —dijo Kate tomando el brazo de Leah, que estaba a punto de despedirse de todos.

—No creo que…

—Ningún creo nada, tú eres nuestra CSI favorita y gracias a tu rapidez en las pruebas nuestra Burbujita está aquí con nosotros —insistió Paul junto a Kate.

—Necesito cambiarme, tengo esta ropa desde ayer —murmuro Bella a Edward cuando este se colocó a su lado y le hacía carantoñas a su niña.

—Lo siento, debí avisarte que llevaras un cambio, fue mi error —se disculpó Edward.

—No, no te disculpes por nada, anoche fue fantástico y afortunadamente estaba lo bastante bien como para venir a la Corte con este vestido, pero realmente necesito cambiarme.

—¿Que murmuran tortolos? —los interrogo Rosalie.

—Debo ir a casa antes de cualquier celebración, necesito bañarme y cambiarme —contesto la castaña a su hermana.

—Yo te llevo —dijo Edward.

—No, necesitas enterarte de lo que está pasando con los Contadores y también necesitas abrazar a esta hermosura —dijo mientras daba un beso en la nariz de la niña y se la entregaba a su padre y este la abrazaba fuerte contra su pecho.

La sonrisa de Edward le dijo a Bella que lo correcto es que todos se fueran a las oficinas de los Cullen y ella se apresuraría en llegar a casa a bañarse y cambiarse para poder volver todos juntos a celebrar.

—Bien, te llevaras el Volvo y yo me iré con mi Madre, ¿está bien?

—Eso es perfecto —acepto la chica.

—¿Nos vamos? —pregunto Renée a su hija menor.

—Iré a casa, me cambiare y estaré con ustedes en un rato. ¿Dónde está Papá?

—Lo he estado llamando toda la tarde y su teléfono ha estado ocupado, desde hace un par de días está en algún operativo y su móvil no ha dejado de sonar, creo que es algo grande —dijo Renée con una mueca.

—Si lo ves antes que yo, dile que necesito hablarle.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —pregunto preocupada Renée.

—No, solo quiero preguntarle algo —le quito importancia Bella, mientras se despedía de su niña prometiendo volver muy muy pronto y luego abrazando a sus hermanas y las tres reían por sus compromisos.

—Papá asusto a Emmett, debió ser genial —dijo Rosalie.

—Edward dice que fue aterrador —dijo Bella.

—Eso no es nada, mi vaquero casi se hace en sus pantalones —dijo Tanya riendo de su chico.

—Ustedes son malvadas —dijo Alice a espaldas de las chicas.

—¿Carlisle trato bien a tu chico cuando pidió tu mano? —pregunto Rosalie a la chica.

—Eeee no, creo que lo amenazo con que no podría reproducirse o algo así.

Las chicas Swan soltaron las carcajadas al escuchar a su amiga.

—Oh por favor, no puedo pensar en mi Padre cuando alguien vaya por mi mano —dijo horrorizada Leah.

—Si es el perro, por mí que lo castren —dijo Tanya mientras Leah abrió su boca horrorizada.

—Parece que el único Padre que quería deshacerse de la hija era el Reverendo —dijo Paul señalando a Kate.

—No quiere deshacerse de mi Diva, quiere nietos que no es lo mismo.

—Tú has practicado bastante para eso —dijo señalando a Garrett y luego suspiro—. Bueno no te culpo.

Produciendo la risa de todas las chicas alrededor.

…

~0~

…

Cuando Bella se dirigía al estacionamiento donde habían dejado el Volvo de Edward, sintió de nuevo la presencia que tenía días siguiéndola. Antes de girar en la fila de autos correcta, giro en dirección contraria y se perdió entre los autos mientras el hombre que la seguía la perdió de vista.

Bella retrocedió sus pasos hasta ubicarse casi a la par de hombre, mientras este dudaba entre seguir adelante y buscar a la chica o quedarse y esperar a que ella tomara el camino que sabía que la llevaría al auto de su chico.

—¿Allí te vas a quedar Jake? —pregunto la castaña mientras reaparecía entre las filas de autos por detrás de Jacob.

—Bellita… oye que casualidad verte por aquí.

—¿Casualidad? No existen las casualidades Jake, te lo he explicado un montón de veces.

—Mmmm tú y tus creencias existencialistas. ¿Cómo es que decías? —dijo colocando su dedo sobre su barbilla—. Sí, sí, ya se, "solo existen las causalidades".

—Y así es, causa y efecto Jacob —dijo ya la chica seriamente y Jacob noto el tono en su voz—. Ósea, es algo que surge porque algo más lo produce. Como el hecho de que nos hayamos encontrado hoy y tantas veces anteriormente, eso se debe a que me sigues a todas partes como perro faldero. Voy a terminar por pensar que mis hermanas tienen razón con ese apodo que te colocaron.

—Bellita…

—Bellita nada Jacob. No sé cuál es la razón para que andes detrás de mí, no sé si es alguna idea extraña tuya o mi Padre tiene que ver con esto, pero no me gusta. Es un poco aterrador eso de tener a alguien detrás de ti todo el tiempo y no me gusta.

—¿Yo, seguirte? Vamos Bella —trato de quitarle hierro el chico.

—Crees que no sé qué lo has hecho. Vamos Jacob, aprendimos a manejar juntos, se todos tus trucos, los aprendimos de tu Padre hace años, sé qué hacer cuando hay que seguir a algún sospechoso y también sé cómo hacer para perder a alguien que me sigue. Cosa que no he hecho, pero que haré de ahora en adelante si tú sigues detrás de mí.

—Bella.

—¿Que vas a decir? A ver, dime porque Jacob, ¿qué haces detrás de mí?

El hombre guardo silencio mientras apretaba la mandíbula en señal de frustración.

—Ok, así nos vamos a tratar. Te quiero fuera de mi camino, te lo advierto. Mi Padre se enterara de esto y si él está metido en esto también caeré sobre él y si solo eres tu quien me sigue quien sabe porque, hablare de esto con Leah.

—Noooooo —grito el joven al escuchar a su amiga.

—Sí, hablare con ella y vamos a ver como "la mujer de tu vida" va a entender tu comportamiento.

Con esto la chica se dirigió a su auto para marcharse.

Jacob se quedó en medio del estacionamiento y apretó de nuevo su mandíbula en señal de frustración.

—No te vas a escapar tan fácilmente. Tengo trucos nuevos que no conoces.

Con esto el joven dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su propio auto.

…

~0~

…

 **7:45 p.m. Casa Swan**

.

Bella había tomado un baño de agua caliente que había relajado sus músculos. Había pasado la mitad de la noche sin dormir, entre hablar de todos los planes que Edward había finiquitado en los últimos días y las horas que había pasado en su nueva cama. Su nueva cama, la cama de ambos, que era todo el mobiliario que Edward había adquirido para aquella casa. Bella había suspirado bajo la regadera cuando pudo recordar las manos de Edward acariciando cada centímetro de su piel.

Bella no podía olvidar como Edward la levanto en sus brazos desde aquella cama y la llevo a la ducha.

Él la coloco de pie frente al cubículo mientras regulaba el agua de tal forma que tuviera la temperatura adecuada para ambos. La ayudo a entrar mientras ambos sentían como el agua recorría su piel. Los pechos de Bella se irguieron y ella no supo si era por el calor en su piel o por la aventura que significaba estar en la ducha con Edward.

Ella jamás había hecho eso antes y hacerlo con él, como cada cosa nueva que descubría a su lado, la llenaba de excitación. Nadie la había calentado por dentro y por fuera como Edward lo hacía.

Él había levantado sus manos y había empezado a recorrer su vientre mientras subía y bajaba. Luego los labios de él estaban besando su vientre y fueron bajando lentamente hasta que sintió como su lengua rosaba su clítoris y Bella había gemido fuertemente anticipando lo que él haría.

Beso suavemente aquel botón y Bella sintió como una corriente eléctrica la hacía estremecer. Consciente o inconscientemente abrió más sus piernas dándole una mayor facilidad a su acceso. Edward no perdió el tiempo y mientras aun seguía besándola introdujo dos de sus dedos en ella mientras la respiración de Bella se entrecorto por las sensaciones.

Ella estaba tan cerca, lo sentía mientras Edward succionaba su clítoris y sus dedos se curvaban dentro de ella. Pero Edward no quería que ella acabara así, por eso, se levantó rápidamente haciendo que Bella gruñera por su ausencia y luego la elevo de nuevo del piso. Cuando Bella se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer, enredo sus piernas en su cintura, mientras sentía como el agua seguía cayendo entre ellos y Edward presionaba su cuerpo contra los azulejos. Presionando su verga contra ella, mientras le decía "¿Estas lista?" Y ella gemía "Si" entre sus brazos.

Y segundos después él había deslizado su verga dentro Bella y ella había sentido como sus pechos rebotar contra el pecho de Edward mientras él daba una estocada fuerte y profunda, una y otra y otra vez, hasta que fue sintiendo como todo se estrechaba más dentro de ella abrazando la verga de Edward mientras ambos daban un grito ahogado y ella estallaba en mil pedazos que Bella pensó que quedarían desperdigados por todo el baño, mientras él daba una estocada final y acababa dentro de ella.

Había sido bueno que hubieran acabado ambos en el baño y todo pudiera ser limpiado a continuación.

Bella no había podido recordar una noche más hermosa que aquella, en los brazos del hombre que amaba y que ahora estaba segura que también la amaba y que mucho más aún le estaba permitiendo formar la familia que ella siempre había querido formar.

Estaba dando los últimos toques de su maquillaje y de alisar por enésima vez su vestido verde esmeralda –que le recordaba los ojos de su prometido– cuando se fijó en el reloj que estaba ubicado encima de su mesita de noche. Era tarde, se había tardado demasiado y lo sabía. No había querido verificar su móvil porque sabía que por lo menos tendría un par de mensajes de su chico y tal vez uno que otro de su madre o sus hermanas.

Cuando Bella estaba casi lista escucho un ruido que venía de la parte inferior de la casa y se extrañó ya que sabía que estaba sola. Su familia estaba clara de que se encontrarían en las oficinas de la M y C, y no creía que ninguno de ellos fuera a casa en su búsqueda aunque ella hubiera tardado tanto en arreglarse.

Un mal presentimiento se fijó un su pecho y quiso verificar algo.

Fue hasta las habitaciones del frente de la casa y miro a través de una ventana que daban a la W. Prospect St. Allí y casi bloqueando la entrada del estacionamiento de los vecinos estaba un auto oscuro que Bella reconoció de inmediato.

—Si será torpe este hombre —Bella comenzó a levantar su voz a medida que tomaba las escaleras y se dirigía abajo—. Jacob por Dios, compramos ese auto juntos cuando tenías 18, te ayude a empujarlo a casa hombre terco, lo rearmaste desde los cimientos. Crees que me vas a engañar cuando no usas tu auto usual. Si has entrado a esta casa te acusare de allanamiento y me importa un demonio tu Padre y su reputación.

Cuando Bella entraba al comedor en busca de Jacob una mano la jalo y sintió como su cuello era apretado por un fuerte brazo. Cuando Bella –ya en pánico– quiso zafarse de quien la retenía y chillo fuertemente a quien la tenía, sintió que algo era colocado sobre su boca y un fuerte olor inundaba sus fosas nasales. Ella no se rindió, forcejeo de nuevo, trato de soltarse pero quien sea que la tenía era más fuerte y realmente la había tomado por sorpresa. Bella pensó que no debió sacar conclusiones tan rápidas con respecto a Jacob y ese fue el último pensamiento antes de que todo se volviera negro a su alrededor.

.

…

…

 **Gracias a todos por tomar unos minutos de su tiempo y leer esta historia, y gracias a los que toman unos minutos más y me brindan un comentario.**

 **Nos quedan Tres capítulos y el Epilogo.**

…

 **1** ***/*** Samuel Anthony Alito (n. 1 de abril de 1950) es un jurista de los Estados Unidos. Nombrado el 31 de enero de 2006, por el Presidente George W. Bush como Juez de la Corte Suprema de los Estados Unidos.

 **2** ***/*** Otra de mis "Investigación Inmobiliaria" en Google Maps los invito a pasar por mi perfil para que vean los vídeos y las fotos de la casa elegida por Edward y Bella.

 **3** ***/*** Tengo que aclarar algunas cosas.

En primer lugar en CSI no todo es como nos hacen creer jajajaja, bueno más o menos.

Lo cierto es que los resultados de una prueba de ADN no se obtienen tan rápidamente como nos hacen ver en la TV. Depende de la capacidad de los laboratorios y de la urgencia de los casos, una prueba puede tardar 10 días, tres semanas y hasta seis meses, pero son irrefutables, como nos insistió Gil Grissom una y otra vez, "las pruebas más pequeñas, suelen ser las más grandes".

Como los científicos han descubierto, nuestros patrones de ADN son únicos (a excepción de los gemelos monocigóticos o gemelos idénticos, ya que son producto de una misma célula que se dividió y yo sé muy bien eso porque mi Madre es una gemela monocigótica o gemela idéntica y mi Padre es un gemelo dicigótico o mellizo). Cada ser humano es producto de la combinación perfecta de nuestros Padres, nuestras células están formadas por el 50% que aporta nuestra Madre y el otro 50% de nuestro Padre. Cuando el Juez Reynolds dice que el ICP (Índice Combinado de Paternidad) es de 99,89, está hablando efectivamente de una probabilidad absoluta de que Edward sea el Padre de nuestra Burbujita.

Para que una probabilidad sea de 99,9% como hemos visto en miles de películas y series, debemos comparar el ADN del Padre y de la Madre de la persona. De lo contrario pasaría lo que ha pasado en este Fic, donde la Madre está ausente y la probabilidad arroja estos resultados.

…

 **Srher Evans** : Bienvenida a este Fic, me alegra mucho que hayas pasado por aquí.

Has tenido mucha suerte esta vez, pues tus nervios surgieron en el primer capítulo del fin de semana y con el segundo capítulo ya todo está a la vista de todos. ¿Lograste salvar alguna de tus uñas?

Tengo un montón de historias infantiles y de otras etapas de mi vida, pero no te parece que nuestra mente es maravillosa, guarda nítidamente algunas cosas como si las hubiéramos vivido ayer y aparentemente olvida cosas que hicimos hace un mes. Creo que nuestra mente guarda en un lugar especial todo cuando tenga que ver con nuestras grandes emociones, esas emociones realmente verdaderas.

Saludos a la madre patria y besos desde Venezuela.

 **Adriu** : Supongo que habrá tres bodas, cuatro si contamos la de Kate, aunque creo que cada Swan querría una boda aparte, son hermanas pero son muy diferentes y creo que querrán diferenciarse en sus bodas.

No sé si te perdiste capítulos, pero Burbuja está hablando desde Navidad, primero palabras y luego frases completas y en esta historia estamos más o menos a mediados de Abril.

Besos desde Venezuela.

 **Marieisahale** : Cada pareja a su estilo, así cada quien debía ser diferente pero enamorados, los tres chicos me encantan y espero que también les encanten a uds.

Besos.

 **Debi Campos** : Como las chicas, los chicos tienen personalidades distintas y como has podido ver, el amor de cada pareja tiene algo que los distingue unas de otras. Ya sea romantiquísimo, original o entregando el corazón, todos aman intensamente.

Tenías razón sobre nuestra Burbujita, mi hermana cuando leyó este capi dijo "Siiiii, lo sabía, tenía que ser de Edward". Recuerdas que desde que escribiste por primera vez te dije que estabas leyendo bien este Fic y recuerdas que te dije en el capi anterior que siguieras tus instintos, tus instintos son geniales ;)

Gracias por las Bendiciones. Besos para ti.

…

.


	27. El Que Siembra Vientos

**Disclaimer** : Tengo que aclarar que los personajes no son míos, como todos saben, pertenecen a la mente prodigiosa de la Sra. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos, intentando que ese juego los entretenga a ustedes.

Este Fic está dedicado a mi hermana Carolina, mi mejor y mayor crítica, un ejemplo en mi vida, gracias por tus buenas ideas, eres "mundial" y te amo por eso y más.

.

 **Capítulo 27**

.

 **El Que Siembra Vientos…**

.

… _Resulta mentira aquello de que,_

 _la verdad,_

 _cuando es verdad en todo el sentido que su palabra le otorga,_

 _siempre se descubre._

 _El mundo está lleno de secretos;_

 _secretos quienes muchos se llevan a la tumba;_

 _secretos que nunca mueren,_

 _más se mantienen ocultos._

 _La verdad,_

 _muy pocas veces es descubierta…_

.

 **Cambiando el Pasado. Capítulo 39 – Fannymalfoy. Autora Original: MonicaAlejandra55** **1** ***/***

.

 _Sabíamos que el mundo no sería el mismo._

 _Algunos rieron, otros lloraron._

 _La mayoría se quedó en silencio_.

.

 **J. Robert Oppenheimer**

.

.

 **6:00 p.m. el mismo día de la decisión de la Corte. Four Seasons. Seattle**

.

Didyme no podía recordar alguna otra oportunidad en la que estuviera tan terriblemente molesta.

Había aguardado a llegar a la –demasiado grande para solo ocuparla ella– suite que había alquilado en el hotel para no hacer una escena ante cualquier persona, aunque en este instante no le interesaba a quien pudiera ofender con su comportamiento.

Había estado segura de que todos sus planes se llevarían a cabo con prontitud y a su conveniencia. Había llamado a un Juez de la Corte Suprema para que fuera su aliado, había escogido entre un grupo de buenos amigos para realizar la Auditoria que la convertiría en la dueña absoluta de la Corporación Cullen, una aspiración que había sido suya y de su familia mucho antes de casarse con Edward Sr. Había sido una esperanza perdida el día en que se enteró que su queridísimo nieto había muerto en aquel accidente y que se vio renovada en el momento en que Michael le había contado que Elizabeth era su bisnieta.

Había odiado profundamente que sangre de su sangre llevara el nombre de aquella maldita mujer que la había avergonzado ante toda la sociedad de Chicago, pero ella se encargaría de que todo eso quedara atrás cuando su bisnieta estuviera lejos de las manos de aquella gentuza.

Una vez que ella tuviera la custodia de "su Lizzi", se encargaría de educarla en los mejores colegios, de formarla a su manera, tal como había formado a Demetri, a su adorado nieto, de tal forma que Lizzi se convirtiera en todo lo que su heredera debía ser. Había llegado a pensar que hasta le quitaría el apellido Cullen y hacer que su Lizzi llevara el apellido Kana y de tal manera revivir el legado de su familia.

Todo estaba en camino y no podía permitir que sus planes se fueran abajo. No era posible que ahora le dijeran que no era su bisnieta. Le estaban mintiendo. Ese Juez debía estar confabulado con los Cullen y esos tales Swan, no podía dejar que su mente le diera otra explicación.

Ella misma había visto los flirteos entre Demetri y Jane, ella no estaba totalmente de acuerdo en que su nieto tuviera una prometida y la engañara con otra chica, pero si la chica Evanson se prestaba para aquellos hechos, quien era ella para impedirlo, su nieto era un chico guapo, inteligente y astuto, que mujer no se fijaría en él, que mujer no lo preferiría a él antes que al insulso hijo de Carlisle. Y Michael, él se lo había asegurado, se lo había confirmado una y otra vez. Él le había dicho que Demetri le había confesado que el bebé era suyo, que Jane estaba embarazada de él y no de Edward Jr.

No, alguien la estaba engañando y si ese Juez se creía con la autoridad suficiente para relegarla a un lado estaba muy equivocado. Ella llevaría esto hasta las últimas consecuencias y comprobaría que Lizzi era suya y solo suya. Pero…

Y si todo era cierto, si todo este tiempo había sido engañada por Michael, una más de las mentiras que había descubierto a través de los años.

La puerta de la suite se cerró a espaldas de ambos personajes y Didyme camino hasta el centro de la estancia donde se giró a enfrentar a Newton.

—Esto es una confabulación. Todo esto es una gran farsa que descubriré y me llevare por delante a ese Juez y a toda esa gentuza. Es eso… Es eso, porque si no…

—Si no, ¿qué? —quiso saber Newton.

—Si no, es que tú me has engañado. ¿Me has mentido? Sabias de todo esto y me has engañado —lo increpo la anciana.

—No, le dije la verdad —se defendió el hombre—. Ellos tenían un romance, se veían a escondidas. Yo mismo fui su coartada frente a Chelsea, ella no debía saber que Jane y Demetri salían algunas veces. Yo solo lo protegí porque era su amigo. Su mejor amigo.

Didyme rió irónica, ante las palabras de Newton, provocando que el hombre la mirara, entre el miedo y la desconfianza. El que se riera así no era extraño. Era algo que Didyme siempre hacia, se burlaba de todo y de todos y Newton odiaba ser, en aquel momento, el objetivo de la burla de aquella mujer.

—¿Crees que si lo dices muchas veces la gente lo creerá, Michael? —pregunto la anciana.

—¿De qué habla?

—De eso. Decir que eras su mejor amigo. ¿Tú, su mejor amigo? Es que no crees que después de tanto tiempo ya habría descubierto que eras, quien eras y que significaste en la vida de mi nieto.

—Didyme…

—Sra. Cullen para ti, pedazo de basura.

El rostro de Newton estaba rojo y caliente, había soportado a esta estúpida mujer durante años, había soportado cada humillación, cada vejación y estaba tan cerca de lograr su objetivo, tan cerca que al salir de aquella Corte también sentía que todo se estaba saliendo del carril, que todas las cosas comenzaban a arruinarse. Y todo había comenzado cuando tuvo la muy estúpida idea de secuestrar a aquella niña con la ayuda de esta vieja mujer.

—Sra. Cullen —dijo con la voz cargada de irritación—. Demetri y yo fuimos amigos desde la primera vez que nos vimos, cuando estuvimos en la Universidad…

Otra risa irónica surgió de la garganta de Didyme interrumpiendo las palabras de Newton.

—Michael, oh, estúpido Michael, tu jamás has estado en la Universidad. Tú ni siquiera pudiste terminar el High School, crees que no lo sé todo sobre ti. La única cosa que hacías en la Universidad era ser un buen distribuidor. ¿Cómo fue que me dijo mi nieto? ¿Cómo era que te presentabas? Oh ya recordé " _el vendedor de la droga más fina de la gran manzana_ ".

El rostro de Newton se volvió pálido. Ella no podía estarle diciendo esto, no era posible. Él se había encargado de cubrir cada una de sus huellas. Había borrado a cada uno de los que alguna vez lo conocieron, o eso había creído.

—Con dinero hasta las piedras hablan Michael —interrumpió sus pensamientos la anciana, conociendo perfectamente lo que pasaba por su mente—, y esa fachada de chico estudioso que una vez pintaste se ha desdibujado, es como tú, solo basura. Lo sé todo sobre ti, todo tu oscuro pasado, todas y cada una de tus maniobras para llegar a donde has llegado. Crees que tendría a alguien tanto tiempo a mi lado sin saber realmente quien es. Demetri me dijo todo sobre ti y me dijo que hacer para utilizarte. Tu solo has sido un medio para llevar a cabo mis planes.

—¿Utilizarme? —dijo el hombre indignado.

—Tú siempre creíste que me estabas utilizando a mí, cuando fui yo la que lo hice contigo. He hecho crecer tu negocio dejando que utilices los canales de distribución de la Corporación. ¿Crees realmente que no lo sabía? Quería mantenerte contento Michael, porque mantenerte conmigo también me traía ventajas económicas, todo gracias a tus contactos.

—¿Ventajas económicas? ¿De qué hablas vieja?

—Digamos que tus negocios también han sido los míos por algún tiempo. Tú fuiste la cara visible de muchas cosas y yo solo te deje serlo. Tú hiciste el trabajo más sucio, yo solo moví tus hilos, sin que ni siquiera tú te dieras cuenta. Eres solo mi títere Michael, solo un simple muñeco, ¿o debería llamarte, Payaso?

—¡Yo llevo mi negocio! ¡He levantado un imperio! ¡He obtenido todos los beneficios y gran parte de ellos fue por ti, utilizando los recursos que los transportes de la Corporación me dieron! —grito Newton a la anciana sin que esta se dejara amedrentar por él.

—Eres tan estúpido Michael. Nada pasa en "tu imperio" sin que yo lo sepa, nada se mueve sin que yo lo autorice. ¿Porque crees que te deje secuestrar a Lizzi? Es porque sabía que tenías los contactos suficientes para hacerlo y mantenerla segura para mí. Pero no lo hiciste, dejaste a la niña para que se escapara y volviera a las manos de todos esos ineptos y encima arrastraste con ello a la policía de Seattle. Aun teniendo todos los recursos necesarios a tu disposición, aun así, fracasaste. Como hubieras fracasado una y otra vez si mi mano no estuviera metida en tus negocios.

—¡Mientes! ¡Soy yo el que dirige todo, soy yo el que lleva las riendas! ¡Si no fuera así, ¿porque entonces me ibas a vender la mitad de la Corporación que pertenece a los Cullen?!

La risa de Didyme en esta ocasión fue estridente, su carcajada irónica no hacía más que irritar cada vez más a Newton, que se preguntaba una y otra vez si la anciana estaba diciéndola la verdad y él solo había sido un títere en todo esto. Sus palabras atormentaban sus pensamientos haciéndolo dudar de todo cuanto había hecho durante estos años.

—Eres tan imbécil Michael —interrumpió la anciana sus atormentados pensamientos—, de verdad llegaste a creer que te daré la mitad de mis acciones, toda la Corporación será mía y solo mía. Prefiero venderle las acciones a los Vulturi antes de dártelas a ti.

—No puedes hacer eso, no puedes. Me lo prometiste. Es lo que habíamos planeado. Es lo que Demetri había querido, que él y sus hombres de confianza tuvieran el control —increpo Newton, negando con movimientos violentos de su cabeza.

—Crees que te creí cuando me dijiste que eras el hombre de confianza de mi nieto —soltó una carcajada irónica, una más para burlarse de Newton—. Él jamás hubiera elegido a un inútil como tú. Tal vez lo habría hecho con su amigo, ese que murió junto a él, fiel a él. ¿Pero a ti? Mi pobre nieto perdió la vida al igual que el único amigo valioso que tenía y ese amigo nunca fuiste tú.

—¡Cállate vieja bruja, cállate!

—Tú no me gritas —dijo alzando su bastón y queriendo golpear a Newton, mientras este se abalanzaba sobre ella—. ¡Lisiado inútil, tú no me gritas! —grito la mujer mientras intenta asestar uno y otro golpe hacia el hombre.

—¡Esto fue gracias al estúpido de tu nieto, mi pierna esta así gracias a su terquedad en manejar el auto donde íbamos! —dijo Newton, tomando por fin el bastón de Didyme y tirándolo hacia un rincón del salón—. Él me volvió un lisiado, por eso me alegro tanto de que este muerto.

—¡Maldito! —la anciana se fue encima de Newton una vez más, clavando sus uñas en las mejillas del hombre mientras este se quejaba con un gruñido.

Newton trato de apartarla de su lado empujándola con fuerza y forzándola a caer sobre el sofá que estaba colocado en un lateral del salón. Luego, sin ninguna dilación, se colocó sobre la anciana mientras sus manos apretaban fuertemente su garganta y gritaba histéricamente.

—¡No eres nadie! ¡Eres solo una vieja utilizable! ¡Solo yo tengo el control! ¡Solo yo!

Newton apretó con todas sus fuerzas por un largo tiempo y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el cuerpo de la anciana dejo de forcejear debajo de él.

Fue después de sentir que sus manos estaban adoloridas que las separo del cuello de la anciana y la miro, mientras miraba también sus manos que ahora temblaban después de toda la fuerza ejercida por ellas.

Se quedó allí –por minutos que le parecieron horas–, mirando a la anciana que permanecía tirada en aquel sofá en una posición algo extraña.

Y fue cuando se dio cuenta, que a pesar de todos sus planes de grandeza y todos los proyectos que había tenido hasta solamente aquella mañana, él, con sus propias manos, había acabo con todo.

…

~0~

…

 **Ese mismo día. 6:15 p.m. Oficinas de M. y C. Designs**

.

Jasper y Carlisle no habían regresado a las oficinas de M y C. desde el momento en que la Orden de Didyme llegara a las manos del joven abogado.

Habían sido respetuosos de todo lo que tenía que ver con las investigaciones de la compañía de Contadores que había sido contratada para la Auditoría de la Corporación y también para M y C. Pero no habían descuidado sus deberes y por eso habían sido eficientes en el cuidado de sus intereses en ambas empresas.

Cuando llegaron a las oficinas fueron guiados a la sala de reuniones donde se encontraron con Caius Marconi y con el grupo de Contadores delante de un grupo de documentos que se esparcían por la amplia mesa.

—Sr. Cullen, Sr. Whitlock, sean bienvenidos —dijo Caius con una sonrisa fingida en su rostro.

—Sr. Marconi —saludaron Jasper y Carlisle al unisonó.

—Hemos recibido el informo de los Contadores y puedo decirles que las cosas que se han encontrado nos asombran.

—¿De qué está hablando Marconi? —dijo Carlisle, tratando de tranquilizarse ante las ironías del abogado.

—Hablo de transacciones bastante extrañas y manipulación de documentos que nunca debieron ser tocados por los Cullen, o por lo menos por la rama de los Cullen que tenían "solo" la responsabilidad del área de la construcción.

Las insinuaciones del Caius no sacaron de sus casillas a ningún de los dos hombres. Ellos sabían que se enfrentarían a cualquier artimaña que los lacayos de Didyme pudieran inventar y estaban preparados para cualquier insinuación absurda que involucrara a los Cullen con algún hecho fraudulento.

—Ha de probar sus insinuaciones —hablo Jasper—. Y mucho más aún, cuando tenemos serias dudas de todas estas investigaciones —dijo estirando su brazo hacia los papeles sobre la mesa—. Y de quien los lleva.

—Sr. Whitlock nuestra firma de Contadores es una de las más prestigiosas de Chicago —intervino el Jefe de Contadores que se encontraban en la sala—. Dudar de nosotros y de nuestro trabajo no ayudara para nada con respecto a todo lo que hemos encontrado.

—Se equivocan —dijo una voz desde la puerta de la sala.

—Jefe Swan —dijeron Carlisle y Jasper al mismo tiempo.

El Jefe Swan entro a la sala de reuniones seguido muy de cerca por Sam Uley y otro hombre que ninguno en la sala conocía.

—¿Qué atrevimiento es este? Esta reunión es privada, nadie debería interrumpirla, esto es ilegal —dijo Caius, intentando detener la entrada de todos ellos.

—Esto ya no es privado Sr. Marconi y le prevengo, no dañe su reputación más de lo que lo ha hecho hasta ahora —dijo Charlie.

—¿De qué demonios está usted hablando? ¿Y cómo sabe usted mi nombre? —dijo Caius con irritación.

—Mi trabajo es saberlo todo en mi ciudad Sr. Marconi. Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Charlie Swan y soy el Comisionado de Policía de la ciudad de Seattle y conmigo están el Jefe de la División Contra el Crimen Organizado del FBI en el Estado de Washington el Jefe Sam Uley y también su homónimo en Estado de Illinois el Jefe Randall Collins.

Todos los hombres en la sala se quedaron callados ante las palabras de Charlie y todos se miraban unos a otros sin entender que hacían estas personas en la oficina. Solo Carlisle que miraba al Jefe Swan se adelantó a todos en la sala y pregunto:

—¿Es hora?

—Sí —respondió el Jefe—. La Operación comenzó hace 4 días, no podía informarte, sabes…

—Lo entiendo Jefe, no se preocupe —le quito importancia Carlisle.

—¿De qué hablan Carlisle? ¿Qué pasa aquí? —pregunto Jasper sin entender que estaba sucediendo.

—Lo que sucede es que todo se ha puesto al descubierto. Durante años Didyme y sus socios han venido utilizando Corporación Cullen para llevar a cabo actos delictivos y las autoridades han estado detrás de ellos por meses —explico a todos Carlisle.

—¿Qué? —fue la interrogante de Caius y Jasper.

—La Corporación Cullen ha sido utilizada para el Transporte de Estupefacientes y materiales de dudosa procedencia —explico Randall—. Y hemos estado detrás de los cabecillas de estas operaciones. La Sra. Didyme Cullen y el Sr. Michael Newton son los principales indiciados.

—Eso no puede ser posible, la Sra. Cullen ha sido un pilar de su comunidad —expreso exasperado Caius—. Es una mujer que ha llevado pulcramente la rama de la Corp…

—Ahórrese el discurso abogado —lo freno el Jefe Swan—. Tenemos pruebas suficientes que nos permitirán llevar ante la Justicia a la Sra. Cullen y a Michael Newton lo antes posible, así como a los cuatro hombres que se encuentran aquí —dijo señalando a los cuatro Contadores que se encontraban en la sala, mientras todos veían como cinco hombres de trajes negros entraban en la sala—. Detectives procedan —dijo Charlie mientras los policías tomaban sus lugares a las espaldas de los hombres antes señalados—. Caballeros: "Tienen el derecho a guardar silencio. Cualquier cosa que digan puede y será usado en su contra en un tribunal de justicia. Tienen el derecho de hablar con un abogado. Si no pueden pagar un abogado, les será proveído uno a costas del Estado" —recito así el Jefe Swan la Advertencia Miranda.

—¿No pueden hacer esto? ¿De qué se nos acusa? —comenzaron a protestar los hombres.

—Podemos comenzar con Fraude y Forjamiento de falsos documentos, hasta terminar con complicidad en el Tráfico de sustancias ilegales, ya que su firma estaba al corriente de ello, pero eso lo decidirá la Ley —dijo Harry Clearwater que se encargaba en ese instante de guiar a los detenidos hacia la salida.

—¿Qué espectáculo es este Sr. Cullen? ¿Qué es todo esto? —pregunto Caius.

—No es un espectáculo Sr. Marconi, los Cullen hemos colaborado durante meses con las autoridades del FBI en su búsqueda de un Cartel de Drogas que estaba haciendo estragos en Chicago y varios estados del país. Este Cartel está liderado por su cliente y por Michael Newton. La policía de Seattle solo está sirviendo de apoyo ante todo lo que se está realizando.

—¿Qué? —dijeron desde la puerta todos los miembros de la familia Cullen y la familia Swan, que se habían presentado en las oficinas de M y C. después de haberse retirado de la Corte de menores.

…

~0~

…

 **7:15 p.m. Four Seasons**

.

— _Central a Delta 10, Central a Delta 10, cambio_.

—Aquí Delta 10, cambio.

— _Tenemos un aviso de una puerta abierta en su piso, ¿puede hacer una revisión de acceso? Cambio_.

El hombre vestido con traje oscuro se dispuso a realizar una revisión del piso para verificar el orden en el mismo y se fijó que al final del pasillo derecho, efectivamente, una puerta se encontraba abierta de par en par y no se visualizaba a nadie desde su distancia.

Se acercó lentamente a la puerta con un mal presentimiento que crecía desde su vientre. Sus años de experiencia como vigilante del hotel le decían que no era normal una puerta abierta sin que sus inquilinos se encontraran cerca.

—¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en la suite? ¿No deberían dejar la puerta abierta por su propia seguridad? —dijo el hombre mientras traspasaba el umbral.

Al no escuchar ninguna respuesta estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta y cerrar la puerta al salir, cuando su vista se fijó en el sofá que estaba girado de manera incorrecta y cuando se acercó al mismo se fijó en un pie con un elegante zapato que sobresalía del mismo.

—¿Señora? ¿Señora?

Cuando el hombre se acercó un poco más al sofá se fijó que la mujer que yacía allí no parecía estar en una postura normal y al mirar su rostro se fijó en sus ojos desorbitados que lo miraban sin expresión alguna.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Los Jefes no estarán contentos con esto!

El hombre se alejó consternado del sofá mientras tomaba una respiración profunda y tomaba la radio que colgaba de su cinturón y dijo:

—¡Central, Central, conteste Central!

— _¿Delta 10? ¿Eres tú? Cambio_.

—La suite abierta era la Deluxe 1005 y aquí hay una mujer muerta, cambio.

— _¿Qué?_

—Está muerta, debemos llamar al 911.

…

~0~

…

 **Oficinas de M y C. Designs**

.

—¿Qué hacen todos aquí? ¿No se supone que estarían en la Corte? —pregunto Jasper al verlos llegar a todos.

—Lo estábamos cariño —intervino Alice—. Solo queríamos traer las buenas noticias.

Jasper sonrió a su prometida y luego se giró para mirar a su cuñado que había entrado a la sala con Burbuja en brazos.

—Tío Jaspu —dijo Burbuja fijándose en la presencia del rubio.

—Hola mi preciosa muñeca —dijo acercándose a la niña.

—Beso de equimal, tío Jaspu.

—Claro que si mi querida sobrina —el rubio junto su nariz con la de la niña, mientras ambos la frotaban y luego se giró hacia su cuñado mientras sonreía—. Supongo que ya no habrá dudas y que podre decirle "sobrina" sin dudarlo.

—¡Lo sabían! Lo sabían todos —dijo Edward mirando a su amigo.

—Lo sospechamos y cuando te negaste a la prueba de ADN nos dimos cuenta de todo.

—Pero no queríamos decir nada —dijo su hermana—. Esperábamos que un día tú nos contaras todo, creo que después de que perdimos a Burbuja todo se apresuró.

—Bubuja no eta pedia, Bubuja ta aquí —dijo la niña señalándose a sí misma.

—Si mi amor, estas aquí, te tenemos con nosotros —dijo su tía, también dándole "besos de esquimal" que hacían reír a la pequeña.

—Solo tenías que tener un poco de fe en tu familia y todos iba a salir bien —dijo Esme que se acercó al grupo y abrazo la espalda de su hijo.

—Lo sé, lo siento, es solo que tenía tanto miedo, ni siquiera quería decirlo en voz alta.

—Supongo que a Didyme no le gustó mucho enterarse de los resultados —quiso saber Carlisle.

—Para nada, la vieja bruja tomo su escoba y se fue volando, y detrás de ella su aquelarre —dijo Tanya, mientras todos en la sala reían.

—Muñequita, Muñequita —la regaño su madre desde el portal, donde aún se mantenía gran parte de las personas que habían llegado a M. y C.

—¿Que hace mi Padre aquí, Jefe? —pregunto Leah al Jefe Swan.

—Estábamos llevando a cabo un operativo especial, uno que está a punto de terminar, ¿no es así Sr. Marconi?

—Toda esta operación es irregular, todo esto está viciado, no pueden entrar aquí así como así y llevarse a las personas. Voy a poner a todos ustedes al descubierto una vez que los ponga en evidencia ante la Justicia.

—La Corte de Chicago ha revocado todas las acciones en contra de los Cullen —ratifico Randall—. Y todos los procedimientos están bajo las Ordenes de las Cortes de Illinois y Washington. No hay procedimientos ilegales y le recomiendo Sr. Marconi que vaya a usted directamente con su representada la que en este momento debe estar frente a la brigada de policía de Seattle que ha ido por ella a su hotel.

—¿Y Newton? —pregunto Charlie a Randall.

—No sabíamos su paradero hasta el día de hoy —observo el Jefe del FBI.

—Estaba con Didyme cuando salieron de la Corte —dijo Alistair dirigiéndose a su jefe.

—Entonces le diremos a los oficiales que deben también detenerlo allí, con la Orden que ya tienen a mano —dijo mientras enviaba un mensaje a través de su móvil.

—No entiendo porque no fui informado de esta serie de operativos, señor —dijo Alistair dirigiendo una fuerte mirada a su superior.

—Agente Platt, no podíamos permitir que interviniera. Esto era un asunto personal para usted y sabe bien que no podemos involucrarnos en casos similares.

—Pero mi tío…

—Platt —lo atajo su superior—. Debíamos tener colaboración interna en la Corporación y cuando supimos que eran sus familiares no pudimos evitar involucrar a sus tíos.

—¿A mis tíos? ¿A ambos? ¿Tía Esme? —se giró el chico para mirar a su tía mientras todos hacían lo mismo.

—Como dijo tu jefe, no podíamos informar de nada de esto, era imprescindible que todo se llevara con la mayor discreción posible. No pensamos que Didyme llegara tan lejos para involucrar también a M. y C. Pero creo que al hacerlo apresuro un montón de cosas.

—No, en realidad lo que apresuro todo fue el secuestro de mi Burbujita —dijo Charlie.

La niña al escuchar su apodo de la voz de Charlie se giró hacia el hombre y dijo:

—Papá Chalie, mi beso —dijo mostrando su mejilla al hombre fuerte y este de lo más sumiso se acercó a la niña para darle un beso mientras ella reía por la picazón que le producía el bigote del gran Jefe.

—Mira cómo se derrite —murmuro Emmett—. Y conmigo fue un tirano.

—Calla si no quieres que vuelva a hacerte lo mismo —susurro muy sonriente Rosalie.

—Shhh niños, guarden silencio —murmuro Renée, mientras colocaba uno de sus dedos sobre su boca.

Kate, Garrett y Leah aguantaron las risas ante las expresiones de Emmett y la actitud del Jefe Swan.

—Supongo que hay un montón de cosas que hacer para tomar posesión de la Corporación de nuevo —dijo Edward, dirigiéndose a su padre.

—Las investigaciones deberán continuar, para que la familia quede librada de cualquier otro conflicto —explico el patriarca de los Cullen.

—¿Esto también puede aclarar los robos de los proyectos? ¿Y las personas que lo hicieron? —pregunto Emmett.

—Eso esperamos, ¿o no Jefe Collins? —pregunto Carlisle.

—Estamos muy adelantados en ese punto, ya hemos dado con un informante y tomaremos cartas en el asunto. En cuanto a dar por terminadas nuestras operaciones en la Corporación, intentaremos que todo sea realizado lo más rápido posible Sr. Cullen —intervino Randall—. Pero debo suponer que ustedes tomaran las riendas de ahora en adelante.

—Disculpen, creo que interrumpo —dijo Victoria, presentándose en la sala de reuniones—. Todo está abierto así que me tome el atrevimiento de entrar. Afuera hay un gran revuelo, o es una gran fiesta o las autoridades se llevaran a todos —sonrió la pelirroja.

—Quien sabe si te lleven también a ti —dijo Alice con algo de altanería.

—No creo que la Ley tenga algo en mí contra Srta. Cullen, pero si fuera así, creo que me pondré de inmediato a la orden del Jefe Swan y del Sr. Cullen.

Dijo brindándoles su mejor sonrisa a ambos hombres.

—En algo tiene razón Victoria, hay que finiquitar algunos asuntos antes de irnos a celebrar. Así que yo tomare a esta hermosa princesa —dijo Esme, solicitando a la niña de los brazos de su padre—. Y creo que Renée y yo podemos comenzar a hacer unas llamadas telefónicas en otra oficina para realizar las reservaciones.

—Sí, vamos Angelito, vamos con las Abuelitas —dijo Renée animando a Burbuja.

—Ve con las Abuelitas mi amor, Papi ira pronto —dijo Edward, entregándole la niña a su madre.

—¿Viene Mami?

—Mami estará aquí muy muy pronto mi amor, ya lo veras —dijo Renée mientras Charlie alisaba su bigote y ambas mujeres salían de la sala.

—¿En qué les puedo servir? —pregunto Victoria a Charlie y Carlisle.

—No para mucho —dijo Alice, haciendo que todos giraran a mirarla por su hostilidad.

—Alice, creo que todos podemos ayudar para poner las cosas en orden, "todos" debemos colaborar —quiso apaciguarla su padre.

La pelinegra se quedó mirando a su padre y asintió, mientras Victoria disimulaba y una sonrisa y dijo:

—Entonces, ¿en qué colaboro? —interrogo nuevamente Victoria.

—¿Victoria?

—¿Alec? ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo la chica al joven que se presentaba por sorpresa en las oficinas de M y C.

Alec Vulturi era un joven de unos 28 o 29 años. Había pertenecido a la alta sociedad de Chicago desde el momento de su nacimiento ya que formaba parte de una de las familias más adineradas de la ciudad. La Corporación Vulturi había sido competencia de la Corporación Cullen durante décadas y Alec, al igual que Edward y Alice, estaba destinado a ser el heredero de la familia Vulturi o por lo menos el jefe visible de la nueva generación, como guía de sus dos restantes hermanos.

Alec y Edward habían coincidido al mismo tiempo en la facultad de Ingeniería, pero jamás se habían tratado en planos amistosos sino más bien como conocidos cordiales. Las personalidades de Edward y Alec eran bastante distintas.

Mientras Edward había sido un chico popular pero selectivo a la hora de escoger amistades, Alec había sido también popular pero con multiplex amistades y un reconocido fiestero durante sus años universitarios.

Su gran estatura, sus cabellos castaño oscuro y sus ojos castaños le habían servido para ganarse una gran reputación de conquistador.

Pero hace algunos años la vida de Alec dio un vuelco, había moderado su carácter y transformado su forma de desenvolverse. Y en el momento en que dolorosamente se produjo la muerte de su madre, él se convirtió en el apoyo inequívoco que su padre y sus hermanos necesitaban y según la opinión de Marcus –su padre– había demostrado con creces ser el digno heredero de su legado.

—¿La conoces? Oh por favor… ¿Es ella? ¿Ella es la persona que les ha estado dando la información? —dijo Alice.

Todo quedo en silencio en la sala, mientras la mayoría de los Cullen y los Swan miraban de un lado a otro entre las dos personas que habían irrumpido en la sala unos minutos antes.

.

…

…

 **Gracias a todos por tomar unos minutos de su tiempo y leer esta historia, y gracias a los que toman unos minutos más y me brindan un comentario.**

…

 **1** ***/*** Debo aclarar algo. El poema que se coloca al principio, en este y en el capítulo que viene, aparecen en el Fanfic "Cambiando el Pasado". La persona que publica el Fic se hace llamar Fannymalfoy, pero ella aclaro que ese Fic pertenecía a Monik y Monik no es otra que MonicaAlejandra55, la autora de Fics como "La Revolución de las Bestias" y "Rojo  & Negro". Monica no aclara si los poemas son suyos o de otros autores, yo aquí solo le doy el crédito que le pertenece porque fue de su Fic de donde los saque. Realmente les recomiendo los tres Fic que menciono, así como todos y cada uno de los Fic de Monik, es una escritora ESTUPENDA y me quito el sombrero en honor a ella.

Si alguien desea saber los link del Fic o de la autora, solo indíquenmelo y se los mando.

…

 **Adriu** : Los capítulos finales, ya sabemos quiénes son casi todos los malos al fin, pero el drama continuara un ratico.

Besos desde Venezuela.

 **Marieisahale** : Viene más, el drama pica y se extiende.

Gracias por estar aquí

 **LucyGomez** : Son los capis finales, tengo que dejarlos en tensión en cada capi de aquí en adelante. Y tu presentimiento era correcto Jacob no podía estar entre los malos.

Gracias por pasar por este Fic.

 **Yoliki** : Ajaaaaa ya sabemos quiénes son los malos malos, casi todos, te he despistado todo el Fic y ahora con estos capis podrás saber porque eran tan sospechosos algunos.

Gracias por tus reviuw.

 **Chiarat** : Mientras te pases por aquí todo está bien, debes ponerte al día. ¿Sera que atinaste o no con Victoria? ¿Sera que era de los buenos?

Gracias por pasar por este Fic.

 **Guest** : Lo importante no es que te pierdas sino que vuelvas a encontrar el camino. Los chicos son lo que queremos de todos los chicos, que sean tiernos y siempre estén allí para nosotras.

No es así el amor de Bella y Edward, un amor de "siempre siempre". ¿Sera que atinaste con Jake? ¿Él y el jefe tenían planes? Pero a las chicas Swan no les gusta parecer o ser las damiselas desvalidas.

Los capis finales están centrados en nuestra Bella, para todo encaje donde debe encajar, espero les guste.

Besos y gracias por siempre estar presente.

 **Mar91** : Este Fic comenzó con un drama, debía terminar con uno. La felicidad en un cumulo de momentos, esperemos que nuestra chica logre su final feliz, yo creo en ellos.

Gracias por tus comentarios y por pasar por este Fic.

 **Debi Campos** : Pues sí, nuestra Burbujita no podía ser hija de ese monstruo, no. Ella es dulce y tierna como su Padre y su nueva Mami.

Didyme… no sé si le he dado el final que se merecía, pero me pareció que gastar letras en ella ya había sido suficiente, no valía la pena.

Quise verme reflejada en el Juez Reynolds, si Didyme era una prepotente merecía alguien que la pusiera en su lugar y quien más que él con su autoridad incorruptible y su firme mazo.

Como dije en otro comentario, este Fic comenzó con un drama, debe terminar con uno, aunque yo estoy a favor de los finales felices, ya bastantes cosas tristes hay ya en nuestra realidad.

Tus instintos, recuerdas, no dudes de ellos y acertaras, ya has visto que es así.

Me alagas cuando escribes de que no soy predecible y ese era otro de mi objetivos en este Fic, estoy súper feliz de haberlo logrado.

Gracias por tus bendiciones, las acepto humildemente, besos para ti, gracias por estar presente.

…

.


	28. Cosecha Tempestades

**Disclaimer** : Tengo que aclarar que los personajes no son míos, como todos saben, pertenecen a la mente prodigiosa de la Sra. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos, intentando que ese juego los entretenga a ustedes.

Este Fic está dedicado a mi hermana Carolina, mi mejor y mayor crítica, un ejemplo en mi vida, gracias por tus buenas ideas, eres "mundial" y te amo por eso y más.

.

 **Capítulo 28**

.

… **Cosecha Tempestades**

.

… _¿Es la maldad capaz de manchar aquello que es puro?_

 _Sí, puede._

 _Lo puro es vulnerable,_

 _transparente y hasta de cierta forma dotado de inocencia._

 _Lamentablemente,_

 _este tipo de cosas se corrompen._

 _Las manos sucias estarán destinadas a ensuciar las manos limpias…_

.

 **Cambiando el Pasado. Capítulo 39 – Fannymalfoy. Autora Original: MonicaAlejandra55**

.

 _El mundo no será destruido por quienes hacen el mal,_

 _sino por aquellos que observan sin hacer nada_.

.

 **Albert Einstein**

.

.

 **Oficinas de M y C. Designs**

.

—Lo sabía —dijo Alice—. Sabía que estabas escondiendo algo, pero jamás sospeche que fueras tu quien estuviera vendiendo los proyectos a los Vulturi.

—Señorita Cullen… —quiso explicar Victoria.

—Papá, Jefe… ¿no deberían arrestarla o algo?

—Alice, pequeña —trato de tranquilizarla su padre—. Las cosas no son como piensas.

—¿Y entonces? —quiso saber ahora Edward, intrigado por toda la situación.

—Voy a darle la razón a Paul y empezar a pensar que esto está mejor que las series de HBO —susurro Kate a su novio, mientras este trataba de mantenerse serio.

—Tal vez yo pueda explicar algo de todo esto —intervino Alec.

—Creo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer chico guapo —dijo Paul, haciendo que todos giraran a mirarlo—. Es guapo, que querían que dijera.

—Estas casado Paul —trato de reprenderlo Kate.

—Casado más no capado y mucho menos ciego —dijo Paul moviendo exageradamente sus manos—. Habla ahora Darling, que todos te escuchamos guapote.

Alec miro a Paul y luego al resto de los presentes y aclaro su voz para explicar:

—Sí, conozco a Victoria, la conozco mucho antes de que me contactara, pero en ese tiempo yo ya quería hablar con Carlisle. Ella fue la que comenzó a recaudar las pruebas de que alguien en la Corporación Cullen estaba entregando información. Mientras en mi Corporación lo estaba buscando yo.

—¿No es ella entonces tu informarte? —pregunto Jasper al joven Vulturi.

—No, gracias a ella pude demostrarle a Carlisle que no estaba involucrado en ningún tipo de robo a su empresa. Lamentablemente mi tío sí.

—¿Estamos hablando de Aro Vulturi? —pregunto Alistair.

—Así es, Aro pago una alta suma de dinero por la información que su fuente en esta Corporación le dio —aclaro Alec—. Y también estaba pagando ahora por los proyectos que la M y C. Designs estaba desarrollando en Seattle.

—¿Qué? —dijeron Alice, Emmett y Jasper al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, hemos descubierto que mi tío estaba pagando también por los proyectos de Edward.

—¿Pero porque? ¿No le basto con desprestigiar a Edward ante Didyme? Mi hermano prácticamente tuvo que dejar todas sus obligaciones en Chicago porque según ella, él no cumplía con las expectativas —dijo una Alice muy indignada.

—Precisamente —hablo Victoria—. Desprestigiar a Edward, hacerlo poco confiable para los proyectos o simplemente despojarlo de sus proyectos. Y mientras hicieran lo mismo en Seattle también te estarían desprestigiando a ti Alice —Alice jadeo, entendiendo el razonamiento de Victoria—. Si ninguno de los hijos de Carlisle estuvieran preparados para tomar las riendas de la Corporación, el futuro de esta estaría en peligro y una vez que fuera así, solo tenía que quitar de en medio al mismísimo Carlisle.

—Pero eso también haría que Didyme perdiera prestigio, es su Corporación también —acoto Jasper.

—Didyme no sabía de esta segunda operación, hasta lo que sabemos ella solo quería fuera a Edward, para desmoralizar a Carlisle —aclaro Victoria.

—¿Lo que los Vulturi querían era apropiarse de la Corporación? ¿Ese era su objetivo? —pregunto Jasper.

—No los Vulturi —aclaro Alec—. No estoy dispuesto a pasar por encima de mis competidores para hacer que la Corporación Vulturi sea la mejor del país. No es lo que mi padre me ha inculcado y no es lo que quiero como mi legado, pero mi tío Aro no piensa como yo, es más, mi tío no quería posicionar a nuestra Corporación familiar, más bien estaba pensando en una compra agresiva y de esa forma él y solo él sería dueño de Corporación Cullen.

—¿Dejándolos fuera del juego? Wao, gran familia Alec —ironizo Alice.

—No somos así, y estoy aquí para demostrarlo. He traído las pruebas que comprometen a mi tío en todo esto. Carlisle, te pido que no creas que todos los Vulturi somos iguales, mi Padre y yo somos hombres de honor. Mi Padre esta desmoralizado por la acciones de su hermano.

—Lo entiendo, esa es la razón por la me negaba a creer que los Vulturi nos estuvieran robando proyectos. Conozco a Marcus, estudiamos en la misma facultad y sé que tiene principios muy fuertes. Es un competidor feroz, pero nunca pude entender como estaba involucrado en todo esto —dijo Carlisle.

—Pues como veras en estos documentos es solo mi tío Aro el que ha actuado —dijo dándole a Carlisle las pruebas de las que hablaba.

—Alec, tu tío tiene que ponerse a la orden de la Justicia. Lo hablamos. Lo que ha hecho es Robo de Documentos Industriales y Estafa —aclaro Victoria.

—Lo sabemos, él no sabe que estoy aquí. Mi Padre lo ha citado a una reunión Extraordinaria del Consejo para el día de mañana, si las autoridades tienen a bien presentarse en la misma, lo tendrán a su disposición. Mi Padre y yo nos aseguraremos de que eso pase.

Luego de esto, Alec extendió su mano a Carlisle.

—Espero que con esto se acaben todos malos entendidos entre nosotros.

Carlisle tomo su mano y asintió diciendo:

—Así será.

Unos segundos después, Alec se alejaba hacia la puerta de salida cuando se giró y dijo:

—Carlisle, no por haber colaborado hasta ahora quiere decir que lo haremos de aquí en adelante, somos competidores —dijo mostrando una sonrisa socarrona—. Y no dudes de que utilizare todas las armas legales a mi disposición para hacer de la Corporación Vulturi la mejor del país.

Carlisle puso una sonrisa en su rostro y le dijo:

—Estaremos listos para la competencia Alec, lo estaremos.

—Victoria, me saludas a Riley —se giró el chico para mirar a la rubia.

—Lo haré, gracias Alec.

—Ciao guapote —dijo Paul agitando su mano a Alec, que volvió a mirarlo extrañado mientras se retiraba—. Estas casado Paul, estas casado —murmuro después.

—¿Quién es Riley? —pregunto curiosa Alice.

—Mi hermano. Alec y él se conocieron hace años, ambos estaban en el mismo centro de rehabilitación. El maldito flagelo de la droga los llevo a ambos a un punto bastante difícil, para ellos y para nuestras familias. Se apoyaron mientras estaban en el centro, recuperándose y también un par de años después cuando ocurrió la muerte de la Madre de Alec. Gracias a Riley pude contactarme con Alec y darle la confianza suficiente para que colaborara con nosotros.

—Todo esto es realmente sorprende —dijo Rosalie a todos los que estaban en la sala—. Pero no creo que esto sea todo —se acercó a Victoria y la miro a los ojos, sin rabia, sin aprensión, solo sonriendo—. Ahora tu "Fresita" —haciendo alusión a su color de cabello, cosa que hizo que su hermana y Paul soltaran una pequeña risa—. Vas a explicar ¿quién eres? ¿Y qué es lo que nos has estado ocultando?

…

~0~

…

 **8:00 p.m. Casa Swan**

.

Seth Clearwater estaba cansado y quería ir a su bar favorito a tomar unas copas para terminar el día. Pero como hacerlo, si su mejor amigo no cooperaba. Jacob había retrasado su cita para beber ya en tres ocasiones con una excusa de un operativo especial.

El padre de Seth –Harry– le había dicho que no podía pensar en diversión cuando estaban todos asignados a este "operativo". Un operativo en el que el único que estaba fuera era él.

Puede que fuera el novato, puede que los ojos de su padre y del Jefe Swan estuvieran sobre él. Pero había demostrado que era capaz para el puesto y que la tradición de la familia no se estaba perdiendo con él.

Puede que tal vez su padre no quisiera ponerlo en ningún peligro. Pero su padre no actuaba así cuando se trataba de Leah. Leah su queridísima hermana. Pero un grano en el culo cuando se trataba de que su padre hablara de sus logros. Lo único que faltaba para coronar a Leah como la chica perfecta era que se casara con Jacob, pero afortunadamente Leah repelía a Jake como si tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa, sino, estaría perdido el resto de su vida al escuchar a su padre decir "Leah es la mejor".

Seth amaba a su hermana, era su ejemplo y su guía de maneras en que el mismo no podría explicar. Pero una cosa era amarla y otra que su padre lo atormentara con todos sus logros. Lo único que él sabía es que debía dar gracias al creador porque su hermana hubiera elegido ser CSI, en vez de oficiar de lleno en la fuerza, de esa forma le daba la oportunidad a él de demostrar su valía siguiendo firmemente los pasos de su padre.

Llego al final de la W. Kinnear Pl. y cruzo a la derecha en la W. Prospect St. fijándose inmediatamente en el auto de Jacob que estaba estacionado casi bloqueando el paso del estacionamiento de la casa vecina a los Swan.

—¡Aquí estas! ¡Lo sabía! No sé cuál es esta misión loca pero has estado detrás de Bella a cada rato —expreso sus pensamientos Seth en voz alta—. Esto lo sabrá Leah y te aseguro que si antes no te hablaba, ahora te odiara. Dándole y dándole promesas de que la amaras por siempre y aquí estas tras Bella. Bella freirá tus bolas Jake o ambas mujeres lo harán.

El chico retrocedió hasta la intercepción de ambas calles y ubico su auto para que no se interpusiera en el tránsito.

Cuando se fue acercando al auto de su amigo le hizo señas, pero no vio movimiento alguno dentro del auto. No creía que él hubiera entrado en la casa, ya que no habría ubicado el auto en ese puesto precisamente. Cuando estuvo a la altura de la ventanilla del conductor se dio cuenta que Jacob no estaba en el vehículo y se preguntó si había tomado la decisión de entrar a la casa o no.

Seth se dijo a si mismo que no quedaría mal que tocara a la puerta de los Swan para ver si realmente Jacob estaba allí, así que rodeo el auto e iba camino a la puerta principal cuando se fijó en un cuerpo que yacía no muy lejos de la entrada, junto al gran rosal de Renée. Seth inmediatamente saco su arma y se pudo en alerta ante la situación. No había que ser genio para saber que algo estaba mal y que la situación no era lo que se esperaba.

Camino cautelosamente con el arma en la mano y se acercó al cuerpo que yacía en el piso dándose cuenta que no era otro que su amigo Jacob, que se mantenía boca abajo mientras su cabeza sangraba profusamente.

—¡Maldición! ¡Jake! ¿En qué líos te has metido ahora?

El chico se acercó a su amigo y palpo su cuello en busca de señales de vida, notando como palpitaba la arteria al contacto de sus dedos.

—Es mejor que no te mueras hombre y que tengas una buena explicación para estar aquí —dijo Seth a su amigo, sin que este ni siquiera se moviera—. Una porque Renée te matara por manchar sus rosales y la otra porque si te mueres sin que Leah te acepte, Papá te matara —Seth tomo su teléfono móvil y marco el número que estaba marcado con el número "1", mientras escuchaba al otro lado de la línea la voz de su padre.

— _Seth, estamos en medio de un operativo_ …

—Jacob está herido, necesito una ambulancia y al Jefe Swan.

—¿ _De qué demonios hablas pequeño_?

—Necesito una ambulancia, han herido al Agente Black afuera de la casa del Jefe Swan.

Seth no pudo entender gran cosa de lo que su padre decía después de haberle dado esa noticia, pero por el tono de voz y la urgencia en que su padre le decía a quien estaba con él que diera la vuelta y a otro hombre que enviara una ambulancia con urgencia a la Casa Swan, sabía que algo grueso estaba pasando y que Jacob tal vez estaba metido en más problemas de los que él había pensado.

Pero por otra parte, el joven pensó, " _Oh por favorrrrrrr estoy en el operativo_ " y esbozo una sonrisa mientras se mantenía atento a los alrededores y cuidando de su amigo.

…

~0~

…

 **Oficinas de M y C. Designs**

.

Victoria le sonrió a Rosalie después que esta le preguntara quien realmente era y luego giro su rostro hacia el Jefe Randall.

—¿Jefe?

—Creo que es hora de que aclaremos algunas cosas Victoria —dijo Randall cediéndole las palabras.

Victoria se giró de nuevo a ver a Rosalie, sin perder su sonrisa.

—Creo que lo primero que debo hacer es presentarme Srta. Swan. Mi nombre es Victoria Sutherland y soy Técnico en Tecnologías del Comando Central de la DEA y mi misión desde hace algunos años es servir de apoyo al FBI en las investigaciones que se han llevado a cabo en la Corporación Cullen.

—¿Eres miembro de las fuerzas? —pregunto Alistair sorprendido.

—Hace años que prestó servicios en la DEA, desde la época en que mi hermano entro en rehabilitación. En aquel tiempo aún estaba en la Universidad, pero me involucre con la unidad cuando los apoye en la captura de los distribuidores que facilitaban las drogas a mi hermano y a otros chicos. Cuando mis superiores vieron mis habilidades no dudaron en invitarme a unirme a la fuerza y en cuanto pase las pruebas lo demás fue historia.

—¿Esto también lo sabías? —pregunto una sombrada Alice a su padre.

—Al principio no, no tenía ni idea —dijo Carlisle.

—Mi misión era introducirme en la Corporación sin que nadie lo supiera y eso significaba que ni Carlisle, ni ninguno de los Cullen supieran de mí.

—Pero una vez que descubrimos la conexión entre los Cullen y los Vulturi, las cosas cambiaron —intervino Randall.

—Carlisle comenzó a investigar y todas sus sospechas claramente iban hacia los Vulturi —continuo Victoria—. Así que podía interferir, sin saberlo, en todos nuestros planes. Es por eso que hable con Riley y él me contacto con Alec.

—Tuvimos que presentar a Carlisle algunas de nuestras investigaciones —hablo por primera vez Sam Uley desde que había entrado a la sala—. Y fue cuando le pedimos a Carlisle y Esme que guardaran silencio con respecto a todos nuestros operativos.

—Es por eso que Mamá no se preocupaba por nada cada vez que tenías una reunión inesperada con Victoria —dijo Alice mirando a su padre y comprendiéndolo todo.

—Eso era también parte del plan, Alice —intervino Victoria—. Carlisle y yo debíamos parecer más cercanos de lo que en realidad éramos, de esa forma podía presentarme como la arribista que también quería una tajada del poder y sus enemigos dentro de la Corporación creerían que sería un elemento utilizable para ellos.

—¿Y lo fuiste? —la interrogo Edward.

—Si lo que estas preguntando es si tuve algo que ver con la venta de los proyectos, no, no lo hice. Pero gracias a esos robos pude rastrear todas las cuentas que se utilizaron para el pago de Aro Vulturi y a su vez, esas cuentas me llevaron a transacciones hechas por Didyme y por Mike.

—Esas cuentas que Victoria descubrió —intervino Sam—. También nos llevaron a conectar a Didyme y Mike con las personas que secuestraron a la niña Cullen.

—¿Qué? —dijeron todos los jóvenes en la sala.

—Así es —dijo Charlie—. En realidad la policía no había cerrado para nada ese caso, ni había dejado las averiguaciones. Victoria pudo descubrir pagos de tres personas que habían sido identificados como el piloto que transporto a la niña hasta este Estado y los dos hombres que luego la trasladaron a las cercanías de Forks.

—Demonios, eso lo explica todo —dijo Alistair—. Por eso no había una sola imagen de la niña en todos los vídeos de seguridad de la casa de Didyme. Ella y Mike lo planearon todo.

—Y todo habría salido como ellos querían o peor, si Bella no hubiera encontrado a Burbuja —dijo Tanya.

—¡Dios mío! —dijo Paul—. Embry no me va a creer nada de esto, seguro me dirá que es otro de los guiones que quiero venderle a HBO —dijo Paul, haciendo que la gran tensión que había en la sala se disipara.

—Lo cierto es que mi misión está casi cumplida acá, hemos averiguado las conexiones de Didyme y Mike y también tenemos al informante, y no solo eso, sino que nos ha facilitado pruebas para que ambas personas vayan a la cárcel por largo tiempo…

Las palabras de Victoria fueron interrumpidas por varios móviles sonando al mismo tiempo, la propia Victoria estaba recibiendo una llamada urgente y se detuvo para tomar la llamada.

Unos segundos después de que todos los Jefes presentes en la sala y Victoria escucharan a su interlocutor al otro lado de la línea, todos abrieron sus ojos ampliamente, los signos de preocupación en ellos fueron evidentes.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijeron Tanya y Rosalie al mismo tiempo, dándose cuenta de que algo en el operativo había salido mal y por el rictus en la cara de su padre, ese mal tenía que ver con algo muy muy importante.

El primero en cerrar la llamada fue Randall, quien miro al Jefe y a Sam y les informó.

—Didyme Cullen… la encontraron en su suite. Está muerta.

—¿Qué? —dijeron todos en la sala asombrados por las palabras de Randall.

—No tengo todos los datos, pero los Agentes piensan que alguien la asfixio.

—Dios mío —dijo horrorizada Alice.

—"Todos aquellos que no quieran vivir bajo la Ley, tendrán que perecer por la Ley" —dijo Rosalie, recordando una frase de Charlton Heston en una de las películas favoritas de su madre.

—Tenemos un Agente herido —dijo Sam, mirando directamente a Charlie—. Afuera de la Casa Swan. Harry está volviendo aquí ahora mismo.

—¿Qué? —dijeron las chicas Swan mirando entre Sam y Charlie—. ¡Bella!

—Lo sé, acaba de llamarme Mark Pollock. Jacob estaba vigilando a Bella y algo ha salido mal.

—¿Cómo de mal? ¿Qué pasa con Bella? —pregunto un preocupado Edward colocándose al lado del Jefe Swan.

—Mark dice que la puerta del garaje está abierta, entro a la casa mientras la ambulancia se llevaba a Jake.

—¿Dónde lo llevan? —fue la única pregunta que pudo hacer Leah en medio de todo el revuelo, mientras su seño estaba fruncido.

—Están llevándolo al Virginia Mason.

Charlie no termino de decir nada más cuando la chica había salido de la sala con dirección a la calle.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa con Bella? —preguntaron las chicas Swan, con sus novios ya a sus espaldas abrazándolas mientras miraban intensamente a su padre.

—Ella no está, nadie sabe a dónde fue —sentencio Charlie.

Un jadeo profundo salió de la boca de las chicas Swan mientras toda la sala se mantuvo en silencio.

Nadie sabía que decir. Edward se había quedado allí, pensando que esta pesadilla ya la había vivido antes, que la misma angustia la había vivido hace solo unos meses cuando había perdido a su hija. Y ahora era Bella, la que había desaparecido sin que nadie supiera donde estaba.

Cuando el cobrizo reacciono a la situación y quiso decirle al Jefe Swan que algo tenía que hacer, fue interrumpido por Victoria que había alejado su móvil de su oreja mientras decía.

—Él está huyendo, eso es claro y creo que ella lo encontrara en donde sea que este.

—¿Él? ¿Ella? ¿De qué hablas Victoria? —dijo Edward ante lo críptico de las palabras de la pelirroja.

—Michael Newton estaba con Didyme, ustedes lo dijeron, ellos salieron juntos de la Corte y seguramente fue él quien la asesino.

—Mike. ¿Están seguros? —preguntó Alistair—. Sé que no nos cae bien a ninguno, pero de allí a matar a quien lo empleaba.

—Michael Newton está metido en esto hasta el cuello —dijo Sam al grupo.

—Y si el toco a mi niña… —amenazo el Jefe Swan.

—No lo sé Charlie —siguió Sam—. Lo hemos mantenido vigilado durante meses.

—¿Y dónde demonios esta su vigilante ahora mismo? —pregunto irritada Tanya.

—Su vigilancia lo ha perdido y está pidiendo nuestro apoyo —dijo Victoria dirigiéndose a Randall.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunto intrigado Emmett.

—Proporcione un GPS a nuestro nuevo contacto. Nuestro Agente ha perdido a Newton, necesita proseguir la persecución y él solicita la activación del GPS para verificación de ubicación.

—¿Él cree que estarán juntos? —pregunto Randall.

—No creo que estén literalmente juntos, creo que quiere su venganza y la quiere ahora —ratifico Victoria.

—No entiendo nada de lo que están hablando —dijo Garrett mirando a Carlisle y a Jasper, mientras ellos giraban negando con su cabeza dándole a entender al abogado que tampoco estaban siguiendo ya la información.

—Procede —dijeron al unísono todos los Jefes y Victoria salió de la sala hacia otra oficina mientras todos en la sala quedaron a la espera.

—Jefe… —quiso intervenir Edward.

—Cualquier cosa que pase los quiero a ti y a todo ustedes fuera de esto —señalando específicamente a sus hijas.

—Tenemos que saber qué es lo que pasa. No nos puedes dejar fuera de esto —quiso insistir Rosalie.

—Ninguna de ustedes se moverá de aquí —dijo Charlie advirtiéndole a sus hijas que ya estaban listas para salir de las oficinas.

—Papá —quisieron insistir las dos.

—No, ya es suficiente con que Bella esté en peligro para que me preocupe ahora de ustedes, se quedan.

Victoria irrumpió de nuevo en la sala y dirigiéndose a los Jefes, informo.

—Según el GPS está en la I–90, a la altura del Rio Columbia.

—Si va la frontera no es la ruta más directa —intervino Randall.

—No, para nada —apoyo Charlie su observación.

—¡Alberta! —dijo Randall.

—¿Que dices? —pregunto Charlie.

—Tiene un contacto en Alberta, se llama Thomas Chase, sus compinches hablaron como locos de cada conexión de aquí a la frontera y si no puede ubicar a sus pilotos de confianza ira por tierra.

—Pero si el plan era encontrarse con él no creo que quieran llegar a Alberta, deben buscar otro lugar —analizo Charlie.

—¿Detenerse en dónde? ¿Rathdrum, Spokane, Ritzville…?

—¡Spokane! —grito Emmett, interrumpiendo a los hombres que discutían el paradero de Newton.

—¿Qué? —interrogo Randall.

—Spokane, el Proyecto Prescott, ese fue el contrato que los Vulturi robaron a M. y C, la remodelación de un pequeño centro comercial en Spokane.

—¿Piensas que ellos pueden ir allí? —pregunto Alistair.

—Por supuesto, es espacioso y está semi abandonado, solo tendrían una porción de los materiales de la remodelación allí, si es que seguían con el proyecto. ¿No han dicho que Aro Vulturi estaba confabulado con Didyme? Eso quiere decir que ellos tienen acceso al centro comercial.

—Prepararemos los helicópteros, estaremos allí en el término de la distancia —dijo Sam, marcando un número en su móvil.

—Yo voy con ustedes —dijo Alistair.

—No, te quedas aquí —le dijo Randall.

—Es mi familia… —dijo el pelinegro con irritación.

—Precisamente, porque involucra a tu familia es que te hemos mantenido alejado de todo esto y por lo que deberías estar lejos ahora.

—Ya no puedes mantenerme fuera de esto, no voy a echarme para atrás, si no voy con ustedes iré por mi cuenta —insistió el chico.

—Alistair —se plantó Edward delante de su primo—. No me quedare aquí, lo sabes.

—Ni yo —dijo Emmett.

—Si ellos van… —quiso insistir Rosalie.

—Y yo –saltaron Paul y Kate al mismo tiempo.

—¡Dije que no! —fue tajante Charlie—. Ustedes se controlan —dijo señalando a Paul y Kate—. Y en cuanto a ustedes —dijo señalando a sus hijas—, si no basta mi orden, llamare a Renée y veremos si le dirán a ella que saldrán de aquí para ponerse en peligro.

Eso hizo que ambas hermanas, Paul y Kate cerraran su boca fuertemente y miraran con ojos entrecerrados al Jefe.

Charlie, todos los Jefes y Victoria aprovecharon el momento para salir de las oficinas mientras Alistair, Edward y Emmett no perdieron tampoco el tiempo y siguieron a los Jefe solo haciendo un asentimiento a sus prometidas.

…

~0~

…

 **Día siguiente. 1:00 a.m. Manito Shopping Center. 802 E 29th Ave. Spokane**

.

El espacio de la planta baja era amplio y los techos altos y acristalados se elevaban a más de 10 metros de altura. Tres Goods Truck cargadores de paletas se encontraban distribuidos en aquella planta, innumerables láminas de Drywal y seis o siete andamios ocupaban las cuatro esquinas del lugar, mientras el intenso olor a pintura fresca había inundado sus fosas nasales desde que había entrado a aquel pequeño centro comercial **1** ***/***.

Había llegado allí hace más de media hora y no era nada seguro que él se presentara allí. Pero conocía a Newton lo suficiente para saber que si todo comenzaba a derrumbarse a su alrededor tomaría las salidas más torpes. Y por lo que sabía, todo se le estaba viniendo encima y ni el mismo había caído en cuenta dado su llamada de hace unas horas.

Así era ese estúpido hombre y lo sabía. Tanto lo sabía que pensar ahora en que se había dejado engañar por él, hacía que su pecho se llenara de más odio y más rencor del que había sentido nunca antes.

En el silencio del lugar se escuchó un objeto siendo arrastrado y luego golpear fuertemente contra el piso y el grito de una maldición le dijo que ya Newton estaba allí.

—Al fin llegas, estaba pensando que no vendrías. Y qué demonios tienes en la cara.

Newton apareció en el lugar seguido muy de cerca por George que cargaba con relativa facilidad el cuerpo de Bella. Con el comentario de la chica llevo su mano hasta sus mejillas y pudo sentir una vez más como ardían varias partes donde la maldita vieja había hundido muchos más sus uñas. Luego miro a la chica en frente de él quien no quitaba su mirada de Bella, ahora tirada en el piso donde George la había dejado antes de irse.

—Intente cargarla yo mismo, pero esta puta pesa como el maldito concreto.

—¿Que estás haciendo con ella? —preguntó Ángela—. No debiste traerla aquí.

—Es solo un salvoconducto, así como tu auto. Mi piloto de confianza no responde.

Ángela se inclinó para verificar el pulso de Bella y descubrió que a pesar de su miedo ella estaba viva.

—Está viva pero inconsciente, ¿qué le has dado?

—Escopolamina.

—¿De dónde demonios sacaste eso?

—Por favor, tengo distribuidores en todo Chicago y Seattle, crees que no puedo encontrar fácilmente una droga, es tan fácil levantar mi móvil y que ellos me traigan lo que yo quiera.

—Estás enfermo —rio Ángela sin ganas.

—Igual que tú —refuto Newton.

—Si no me ha dañado hasta ahora no creo que lo hagas nunca, no soy como tú, sé hasta dónde puedo consumir.

—Todo eso no importa, debemos buscar otro lugar seguro. No importa si los 8 imbéciles que tengo allá afuera puedan ayudarme o no, no importa cuántos estén conmigo, no son suficientes. Debo tener a mis contactos cerca para no ser descubierto.

—Ninguno de ellos serán suficientes, yo sé eso. Lo saben todos, estas al descubierto, Carlisle envió en un mensaje hace más de una hora —dijo y señalando a Bella en el suelo culmino—. Y Edward debe estar movilizando a todo el mundo si no sabe dónde está ella.

—Lo sé, pero tenía que traer alguna garantía. Aunque George tuviera que golpear al enorme amigo que tiene.

—¿Lo mataste? —pregunto Ángela con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No lo sé, no me pare a verificarlo.

—Siempre así Mike, siempre dejando cabos sueltos, no has aprendido que así no logras nada. Como con la vieja, todo lo que has hecho con ella es inútil.

—Lo sé —dijo irritado—. Ella no me sirve para nada, tampoco le sirve a nadie más.

—¿Que estás diciendo? —dijo Ángela con horror—. ¿La mataste? ¿Es por eso que te buscan? ¿Porque has sido tan imbécil?

Mike levanto su mano y golpeo a Ángela en la cara y esta se tambaleo pero no cayó porque se sostuvo de uno de los andamios.

—Ninguna estúpida mujer me llamaba imbécil —cuando fue de nuevo contra ella, Ángela saco una pistola de su bolso de mano y apunto a Newton con ella.

—No soy estúpida y aquí el único imbécil eres tú. Si es que no has perdido toda la inteligencia que alguna vez dudo que poseyeras, te darás cuenta que no voy a dudar en volarte los sesos, yo no soy uno de tus cobardes distribuidores Mike, conmigo no va. Sé quién eres, sé que no has dejado de ser la basura que Demetri recogió de las calles de New York.

—¡Cállate, cállate! —grito el rubio.

—No, ya basta de guardar silencio, lo has arruinado todo. Tú que te jactabas de tener a la vieja controlada, que decías que pronto serias el dueño de todo —Ángela se rio histérica mirando a Newton—. No eres nada, solo eres basura, un simple vendedor de drogas venido a más, ¿es que crees que Demetri realmente te hubiera permitido llegar tan lejos? Lo único que has tenido es suerte.

Bella que estaba escuchando toda aquella conversación hace unos minutos, se estaba preguntando cuando sería el mejor momento para dejar de fingir que dormía. Aun sentía su cuerpo algo adormecido por lo que Newton había usado en su contra y quería estar totalmente segura de poder mover sus músculos sin sorpresas.

Desde que había recobrado el conocimiento –luego de ser zarandeada por Newton– escucho como este comenzaba a insultar a Ángela y supo que debía ser cautelosa. Ahora sabía que Ángela estaba armada, así que cada movimiento debía ser pensado con mente fría y su cabeza aún estaba un poco confundida producto de la droga.

—¿Y crees que tu queridísimo noviecito iba a estar en mejor posición que yo? Ben siempre fue otro títere que Demetri usaba a su antojo —escupió sus palabras Newton.

—Te equivocas, si Demetri hubiera estado vivo las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, ya Ben tenía seguro su lugar en la Corporación, un lugar que tu jamás hubieras tenido, basura.

—¡Cállate, cállate!

—Así era como te llamaba él, lo recuerdas, se llenaba la boca repitiéndolo una y otra vez, "basura blanca de New York" —se rio histérica Ángela de nuevo.

—Logre más que tu noviecito. Sobreviví. Y convencí a la vieja de todo y de que era el mejor amigo de su querido nieto, ella confiaba en mí, por eso me creyó con lo de Jane, aunque esa puta me haya fallado y la mocosa resultara ser de Edward.

—Fracasaste, como con todo lo que haces. Ahora la policía está detrás de ti y también querrán estar detrás de mí sí me relacionan contigo.

—Que lastima, no tendrás tu anhelada venganza contra los Cullen, los mismos que mataron a tu hombrecito.

Ángela miro a Newton con rabia, y sostuvo su arma con más fuerza de lo normal.

—Ellos no lo mataron, lo hiciste tú.

Los ojos de Newton se abrieron de manera desmesurada, sin saber cómo Ángela sabía lo que había pasado ese día.

—Lo dijo la rubia, Victoria, ella está con ellos. La DEA estaba detrás de Demetri y luego a estado detrás de la vieja y de ti. Ella dijo que el chico que había muerto en el auto ya estaba muerto desde antes, tenía muerte cerebral por una sobredosis, la misma sobredosis que lo mato. Ese chico era mi Ben y si se sobrepasó con las drogas solo podía haberlo hecho por tu culpa y no la suya.

—No, no, como vas a crees a esos policías —dijo temeroso Newton.

—Lo sé, Ben era como yo, sabíamos lo que hacíamos. Por más que Demetri le insistía, él no iba con las drogas duras, pero tú si querías introducirlos a todos en ello, mientras más fuerte la droga más dinero para ti.

—Vamos, ya te dije, ellos mientes, ellos manipulan, todo son mentiras —decía un desesperado Newton.

—Ya no importa, ya nada importa —dijo la chica mirándolo—. Ellos vendrán por ti, si es que no están aquí ya.

—Estas en lo cierto Ángela.

Una voz sonó en alguna parte en el lateral de la pareja y Ángela sonrió socarrona a Newton mientras todavía lo apuntaba.

—James, amigo mío, has venido a salvarme —respiro feliz Newton.

—Vengo por ti, para acabar con esto de una vez —dijo el chico mientras apuntaba a Newton con su arma pero manteniéndose cauteloso ante Ángela.

—Vamos, te pasaras del lado de esta chica. ¿Crees que todos nuestros contactos en Chicago la aceptaran como jefa? ¿A una mujer?

—Ni ella ni tú dirigirán nunca más un grupo de traficantes. La DEA esta sobre todos ellos, estamos en todas las ramas de tu organización. Tus hombres fueron capturados hace un par de días Mike, es por eso que no pudiste contactar a tu piloto para viajar.

Newton miro a Ángela preguntándose quién podía haber hablado sobre sus hombres y Ángela le sonrió de manera ironía. Newton lo supo, ella había hablado. Lo había dicho todo.

—Me traicionaste —dijo Newton, mientras se abalanzaba contra Ángela en medio de su ataque de rabia.

Mientras ambos forcejeaban James no sabía a quién apuntar. Si disparaba podría lastimar a alguno de los dos. Y mientras le importaba poco cualquiera de esos dos personajes, prefirió ver como se desarrollaban los hechos mientras verificaba como estaba Bella que aún permanecía en el piso.

Cuando James se acercaba a ver el estado de la chica dos cosas pasaron. Bella abrió sus ojos mientras negaba con su cabeza haciéndole saber que no debía acercarse ni descubrirla y un disparo se escuchaba en el silencio de aquel pequeño centro comercial, mientras Newton lanzaba con toda su fuerza el cuerpo de Ángela contra James haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

Newton quien estaba de pie en medio de toda la escena sostenía el arma que Ángela había tenido antes, mientras James trataba de zafarse del peso de la chica que se quejaba encima de él por el disparo que había recibido en el estómago en medio del forcejeo con Newton.

James se dio cuenta, no solo que no podía mover fácilmente a Ángela, sino que su arma se había soltado de su mano y no la veía lo suficientemente cerca.

—¡Traidores! ¡Malditos traidores! ¡No se puede confiar en sabandijas! Pero ya no podrán hacer nada, ni tu pedazo de imbécil, ni esa maldita traidora, ni la puta de Edward. Todo va a terminar esta noche y yo voy a salir con todo el dinero que he recaudado, ni tu ni nadie podrá impedirlo. Me voy a deshacer de ti ¿entiendes? Y nadie lo impedirá, porque ahora que estoy perdido ya nada importa, ni tú, ni la pequeña golfita que se irá primero que tú.

Cuando Newton dio media vuelta buscando a Bella se dio cuenta de que el lugar donde la habían colocado estaba vacío y comenzó a gritar:

—¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Maldita zorra!

—A mi Padre no le gustaría ese lenguaje Mike —dijo Bella a la derecha de Newton.

Newton solo sonrió, se giró hacia la voz y apunto su arma a la cabeza de Bella, luego, un nuevo disparo se escuchó en medio del centro comercial.

.

…

…

 **Gracias a todos por tomar unos minutos de su tiempo y leer esta historia, y gracias a los que toman unos minutos más y me brindan un comentario.**

 **La próxima semana el Capítulo Final y el Epilogo.**

…

 **1** ***/*** Para los que no conocen mucho de Construcción, los Good Truck cargadores de paletas son esos pequeños camioncitos que se utilizan para transportar paletas, cajas o implementos muy pesados. Y las láminas de Drywall (algunos los llaman Draibol) son paneles prefabricados o placas de yeso o fibrocemento, fijadas a una estructura reticular liviana de madera o acero galvanizado.

…

 **Srher Evans** : Bravoooo las uñas han sobrevivido a la masacre.

Creo que todo lo que tenga que ver con las separaciones de los padres o los conflictos que puedan tener ellos y que afecten a los hijos es una situación bien difícil. Admiro aquellos padres que a pesar de todo ponen el interés y la felicidad de sus hijos por encima de sus problemas de pareja y "llevan la fiesta en paz". Pero, a pesar de todo, creo que estos conflictos muchas veces nos hacen a los hijos más fuertes de alguna forma y nos hace saber a veces qué clase de pareja realmente queremos.

Creo que ha habido un mal entendido o yo leí mal, pero esta no es una traducción, es mi historia desde el principio hasta el fin.

La Bruja mala ya no podrá dominar ni el Este ni el Oeste, como dije en un comentario, no sé si le di el fin que merecía, pero si merecía desaparecer para siempre.

Y Mami, Mami es fuerte, ella puede con todo lo que viene.

Besos desde Venezuela, cuyo herencia le debe mucho a España, al ajetreado Madrid que me encanto y a la bella Barcelona que me enamoro (amo mi país, Caracas mi ciudad, pero si tuviera que elegir una ciudad para vivir lejos de acá, esa seria Barcelona).

 **Yoliki** : Que bueno que estas pendiente de todo, claro que James tenía que aparecer, teníamos que descubrir que pasaba con él y que estaba haciendo a favor o en contra de los Cullen, sigue el drama hasta el próximo capi.

Gracias por tus comentarios.

 **Mar91** : Ya sabemos que pasa con Bella o por lo menos donde está, seguiremos aquí con ella, vamos a ver qué pasa.

Gracias por pasarte por aquí.

 **Marieisahale** : Aguanta, aguanta que este y el próximo capi todavía tienen el drama al máximo, hasta el último minuto.

Gracias por estar presente en este Fic.

 **Chiarat** : No desesperes, aunque no puedo quitarle suspenso a todo, así es más emocionante y hace el dulce final, más dulce.

Gracias por tus comentarios.

 **Debi Campos** : Lo vesss, manos negras manchando las manos blancas, ¿quién manipula a quién? Y tus instintos, te dije que no dudaras de ellos.

No todos somos totalmente malos ni totalmente buenos. La balanza puede inclinarse hacia un lado por nuestra experiencia de vida, así que depende de nuestra fuerza de voluntad y de nuestro carácter el seguir adelante por la senda adecuada, la senda que no nos produzca daño a nosotros o a lo que amamos. Y a veces, cuando flaqueamos, necesitamos apoyo, ojala la mayoría en su camino encuentre el apoyo real y sincero.

Amen y bendiciones para ti.

 **Adriu** : Los nervios siguen, con capis finales que nos hagan quedarnos pegados al monitor. Ya ves a Jake, nuestro amigo es leal, aunque Bella no lo haya querido como guardaespaldas. Seguimos hasta el próximo capi, no te despegues.

Besos desde Venezuela.

…

.


	29. Dos Casi Tres

**Disclaimer** : Tengo que aclarar que los personajes no son míos, como todos saben, pertenecen a la mente prodigiosa de la Sra. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos, intentando que ese juego los entretenga a ustedes.

Este Fic está dedicado a mi hermana Carolina, mi mejor y mayor crítica, un ejemplo en mi vida, gracias por tus buenas ideas, eres "mundial" y te amo por eso y más.

.

 **Capítulo 29**

.

 **Dos… Casi Tres**

.

… _Cut me down_

 _But it's you who'll have further to fall_

 _Ghost town and haunted love_

 _Raise your voice_

 _Sticks and stones may break my bones_

 _I'm talking loud, not saying much_

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _Ricochet, you take your aim fire away, fire away_

 _You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

 _I am Titanium_

 _I am Titanium_

 _I am Titanium…_

.

… _Derríbame_

 _Pero serás tú, quien habrá caído más bajo_

 _Pueblo fantasma, embrujado amor_

 _Alza tu vos, piedras y palos tal vez rompan mis huesos_

 _Hablo en voz alta sin decir mucho_

 _Soy a prueba de balas, nada que perder_

 _Dispara, dispara_

 _Me rebotan así que apunta bien_

 _Dispara, dispara_

 _Me disparas, pero no caeré_

 _Soy de Titanio_

 _Me disparas, pero no caeré_

 _Soy de Titanio_

 _Soy de Titanio_

 _Soy de Titanio…_

.

 **Titanium – David Guetta y Sia**

.

.

 **Manito Shopping Center. 802 E 29th Ave. Spokane**

.

Solo un segundo después, el arma que Newton había sostenido caía a sus pies y él era enviado hacia atrás desplomándose en el piso.

El hombro de Newton sangraba profusamente mientras él se retorcía de dolor en el piso.

Cuando James logro zafarse por fin del peso de Ángela, se quitó su chaqueta y apretó con fuerza la herida del estómago de la chica.

—Para ser un gran fanfarrón te quejas demasiado Mike —dijo al hombre en el piso—. Bella, ven hasta aquí por favor —le dijo a la chica.

Bella sin dejar de mirar a Newton se acercó lentamente a él y recogió el arma que había caído de su mano, luego se dirigió hacia James de espaldas sin dejar de mirar al hombre herido. Cuando giro un poco su rostro noto que el rubio la miraba con cautela y Bella quiso tranquilizarlo.

—Puedo con esto.

—Lo sé, supongo que solo querías herirlo ¿no?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Escuche una vez a tus hermanas decir que eras una excelente tiradora, una de ellas te llamo "Fenómeno".

—Recuérdame decirle a Tany que deje de divulgar los apodos que me coloca delante de todos.

—Lo recordare —dijo el chico mientras escuchaba una queja más de Ángela.

Otro ruido los puso en alerta a ambos y Bella estiro su mano a James entregándole su propia arma, mientras ella sostenía con firmeza el arma que Ángela había traído con ella.

—Había 6 hombres afuera —susurro James—. Me dejaron pasar porque me conocen, pero el ruido de los balazos debieron preocuparlos.

—¡¿Jefe?! ¡¿Jefe, está bien?! —se escuchó la voz de George a través del espacio del centro comercial, mientras se iba acercando—. ¡¿Jefe?!

Una queja más de Newton hizo que Bella y James se miraran y como si se hubieran leído la mente, ambos tomaron por los brazos a Ángela y comenzaron a arrastrarla hasta una esquina lejana, junto a un andamio y detrás de uno de los Good Truck.

—¡Jefe! —el último grito de George les indico a ambos que ya había encontrado a Newton.

James sabía que su prioridad ahora era poner a salvo a ambas mujeres, una no merecía tanta consideración como la otra, pero igualmente debía procurar que los hombres de Newton no llegaran a ellas.

Hizo señas a Bella indicándole que se quedara allí con Ángela y luego señalo la otra esquina a su derecha y Bella entendió claramente que su ida solo era para distraer a los hombres que venían por ellos. James llego a la esquina contraria y tomo la previsión de golpear con su pie un balde vacío que resonó fuertemente en todo el espacio.

Dos nuevas detonaciones se escucharon dentro del recinto y Bella maldijo por no poder llevar ella misma a Ángela a algún lugar en la parte superior donde podría ver mejor a sus atacantes. Se quedó agazapada en el lugar mientras Ángela la miraba.

—¿Porque no lo mataste? —susurro Ángela, sabiendo que si levantaba la voz podía ponerlas en evidencia.

—No soy de esa clase de personas. Mi Padre cree en la Ley y nos ha enseñado lo mismo a mis hermanas y a mí.

—Él no merece vivir. No hay nada bueno en él. Y es tan estúpido que en vez de huir vendrá por nosotras. Si es así, déjame, vete tú. A menos que de verdad quieras matarlo, porque él si querrá matarte sin pensar en nada más.

Bella miro a la chica herida a su lado y luego se fijó en el arma que tenía en su mano.

Realmente podía dejarla allí y buscar un mejor lugar para protegerse, pero a pesar de saber que Ángela había estado involucrada en algunas o quizás todas las acciones de Newton, no era capaz de dejarla allí, sin ninguna protección.

—Es mejor que se mueva Jefe Swan, este Código Azul es realmente urgente —expreso sus pensamientos en voz alta.

Bella escucho un ruido a su derecha, de nuevo, el lugar a donde había ido James y tres detonaciones se escucharon mientras gritos de varios hombres se confundían en todas partes de aquella planta.

Escucho el grito de Newton –que esta vez estaba más cerca de lo que las dos mujeres hubieran querido– resonar por sobre todo los gritos de los hombres:

—¡Los quiero vivos! ¡Quiero volarles la cabeza yo mismo!

Ángela apretó la mano de Bella con su mano ensangrentada y le insistió:

—Vete.

—No —dijo Bella mirándola fijamente—. No voy a dejarte y tampoco me rendiré sin pelear.

Cuando dijo eso, un estruendo bastante fuerte se escuchó en una dirección que Bella no supo identificar, un fuerte zumbido, no ensordecedor pero si constante y luego otro ruido más cercano frente a ella también se escuchó, cuando miro en la dirección de aquel sonido delante de ella vio a un hombre armado que corría en su dirección y sin pensarlo siquiera Bella levanto su arma y disparo haciendo que el hombre fuera enviado hacia atrás por el impacto del proyectil en su cuerpo.

Otro hombre apareció unos metros detrás del primero y cuando Bella y este nuevo hombre dirigieron sus armas uno contra el otro, un gran estruendo se escuchó en todo el pequeño centro comercial y ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia arriba, para ver como el techo de vidrio se desplomaba por toda la planta baja haciendo que Bella se acurrucara mucho más con Ángela junto al andamio, mientras el hombre que las había apuntado caía al piso por el peso de otro andamio que se había precipitado sobre él.

Y un segundo después, las luces que habían iluminado todo el pequeño centro comercial se apagaron, sumiendo a todos en una profunda oscuridad.

…

~0~

…

 **A esa misma hora de la madrugada. Casa Swan. Seattle**

.

Una vez que los Jefes, Victoria y los chicos salieron de las oficinas de M y C, todos los jóvenes que habían quedado en la sala de reuniones se dirigieron a las otras oficinas para explicarles a Esme y Renée todo lo que había pasado minutos antes.

Para ambas mujeres fue difícil de simular tranquilidad ante la pequeña niña, pero en el caso de Renée se quedó viendo a sus hijas con la preocupación plasmada en su rostro.

Tampoco fue fácil distraer a Burbuja de las situaciones que se desarrollaban a su alrededor y en cuanto llegaron a la Casa Swan, la niña no dejo de preguntar por "su Mami" una y otra vez.

En el momento en que finalmente la niña pudo dormir –arropada con una de las sabanas de la cama de Bella para que ella sintiera su olor– la Casa Swan se sumió en un silencio que ninguno quería romper.

Paul había llamado a Embry para contarle todo lo que había pasado y este insistió en hablar, no con Rosalie, sino con Kate, porque ya no estaba confiando en que la demencia de Paul no se hubiera contagiado ya a su mejor amiga. Garrett tuvo forzosamente que despedirse de todos ya que le esperaba la presentación de un caso importante al día siguiente y Kate llamo a su padre avisándole que pasaría la noche con las Swan y contándole todos los acontecimientos, mientras el Reverendo Campbell prometía rezar para que Bella y todos los involucrados estuvieran bien y terminaran sanos y salvos.

Las mujeres Cullen fueron invitadas a realizar la espera en la Casa Swan, porque era más sencillo para todos que si las noticias llegaban lo hicieran con todos ellos juntos, mientras Carlisle y Jasper se contactaron con Harry Clearwater y se dirigieron al Cuartel General en espera de más noticias que la policía pudiera brindarles.

Tanya y Rosalie habían salió del salón comedor –donde todos se habían reunidos para tomar un poco de té–, para atender las llamadas que habían llegado a sus móviles. Ambas volvieron para sentarse en frente de todos mientras el resto espero a que informaran sobre las llamadas.

—He hablado con Leah —dijo Rosalie—. Me dice que Jacob tiene un Tec Moderado —cuando vio el rostro de Paul, Rosalie supo inmediatamente que debía dar una explicación, solía olvidar que no estaba en la clínica y que debía ser más clara con todos los procedimientos médicos.

—Se llama Traumatismo Encéfalo–Craneano —intervino Renée—. Y si es moderado quiere decir que el golpe en la cabeza fue bastante fuerte y la pérdida de conocimiento fue considerable.

—Si Mami, eso es —ratifico Rosalie—. Afortunadamente Seth lo encontró a tiempo y fue llevado al hospital rápidamente. Ya ha reaccionado y Leah dice que están descartando una fractura craneal, así que sabrán un poco más en algunos minutos.

Cuando Rosalie termino de comentar sobre la condición de Jacob, Kate se giró a su amiga y pregunto.

—¿Con quién hablabas?

—Con Alistair. Tuvo que cerrar la comunicación porque ya están en camino. Tienen tres helicópteros para la operación.

—Army in full, Darling, esto ya parece más Call of Duty **1** ***/***.

—Por Dios, como es posible que estés tan tranquilo, ¿porque no has empezado ya a hablar en todos los idiomas que te sabes? Y en vez de eso haces chistes con esto —se indignó Kate.

—Cómo no voy a estar tranquilo. Primero —enumero con sus dedos—. Jefe Papi está allí, dirigiéndolo todo. Él no dejara que a Bella le pase nada. Segundo, está el gorila guapote de esta —dijo señalando a Tanya, que arqueo una de sus cejas—, que no dudo que ya este vestido "tipo comando" al rescate y Tercero, el gorila de esta —dijo señalando a Rosalie—, y Eddy "bomboncito" Cullen también están allí, así que hay suficiente testosterona para acabar con cualquier malo de cuento y más con ese tal Mike. Con razón nunca me gusto, lo sabía.

—¿Cómo lo sabías? —pregunto intrigada Alice, sonriendo a Paul por su infinita irreverencia.

—Lo supe cuando él mostro esa actitud de guapito matón, matón tal vez, pero guapito no ha sido nunca.

—Ahora resulta que, porque según tu no es guapo, eso lo hacía sospechoso —le refuto Kate.

—Santita, yo sé lo que te digo, yo veo y sé, soy tan bueno como la brujita esta —dijo señalando a Rosalie.

—En eso tienes razón —intervino Alice y luego miro a Rosalie—. Nunca te gusto Ángela y no te equivocaste. No como me equivoque yo con Victoria.

—No te equivocaste, sabias que ella estaba ocultando algo y por eso no fue digna de tu confianza. Pero Ángela, Wao, ella fue mucho más de lo que yo pensaba, mis malos presentimientos jamás salieron a relucir con ella.

—Fue una víctima —dijo Esme en susurros.

—¿Qué dices Mama Cullen? —pregunto Paul.

—Ángela. Ella fue una víctima. Perdió a la única persona que amaba y quien la amaba, Mike utilizo su dolor para ir en nuestra contra.

—Víctima o no, mi familia no tuvo nada que ver con ese novio. Ahora sé que fue ella quien nos quitó los frenos y mi hermana puede estar en peligro ahora mismo. No perdono a aquellos que afectan a los míos y mucho menos los que me afectan a mí —dijo Tanya con rabia.

—Pienso igual que Tanya, lo que hizo no fue justo —intervino Alice—. Nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver con la muerte de Ben Cheney. Por favor, Papá hasta se encargó de todos los servicios funerarios del chico, al igual que hizo con Demetri y Chelsea.

—Pero no es posible que se olvidaran de Mike —dijo Rosalie.

—¿Qué dices? —pregunto su gemela.

—¿Cómo pudieron olvidar a Mike? Emmett ni siquiera recordaba el nombre del chico que había tenido el accidente con Demetri.

—No podía recordarlo —dijo Tanya—. Antes de irse le pregunte a Victoria ¿porque Mike los odiaba tanto? Y me conto que él no era un amigo tan íntimo de Demetri como lo fue este tal Ben. Mike era quien buscaba medios de diversión para Demetri, comenzando por las drogas.

—Yo misma no conocía a Mike —intervino Alice—. Conocí a Ben, lo vi algunas veces con mi primo. Pero nunca conocí a Ángela como novia de Ben o a Mike. Fue una sorpresa que alguien más estuviera en el auto en aquel accidente.

—Supongo que la única que si conocía a Mike desde antes fue Didyme y por eso lo empleo dentro de la Corporación –dijo Esme.

—¡Un bolígrafo, un bolígrafo, mi reino por un bolígrafo! **2** ***/*** —grito Paul, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

—Dios, cada día estas más loca —dijo Kate mirando con furia a Paul.

—Necesito un bolígrafo, tengo que escribir sobre esto, es un argumento fantástico para una serie de Tv, es como una Telenovela Colombiana, no, no, de Telenovela Mexicana porque allí las protagonistas lloran más.

Una risa se comenzó a escucharse en medio del comedor y todos giraron sus rostros a Renée, quien se había mantenido callada desde que explico el diagnostico de Jacob.

Rosalie, preocupada porque su madre estuviera entrando en alguna especie de shock por todos los acontecimientos, se levantó de su asiento y se acuclillo frente a ella. Mientras Tanya siguió a su hermana y coloco una mano sobre el hombro de su madre.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —dijo Renée, tratando de calmar a sus hijas y a su risa, y luego se giró a ver a Paul—. Gracias, sé que todo esto lo has hecho por mí, para aligerar todo esto.

Paul miro a Renée con ojos cristalinos, sintiéndose descubierto por la mujer en su intento de que no se desesperara por la situación en la que se encontraba Bella.

—Voy a estar bien, y mi Corazón también, lo sé, lo presiento, mi Charlie la traerá pronto, estoy segura.

…

~0~

…

 **Manito Shopping Center. 802 E 29th Ave. Spokane**

.

Bella trato de adaptar sus ojos a la gran oscuridad que la envolvía. Mientras varios flash de luz destellaban por sobre su cabeza, en el lugar que antes había ocupado el techo de vidrio.

Una de sus manos aún estaba sostenida por la mano de Ángela, que ahora temblaba a su lado. Bella no sabía si ella temblaba por miedo en medio de aquella situación o por el shock por la pérdida de sangre.

Igualmente Bella se dijo a si misma que no podía darse el lujo de temblar y menos de tener miedo. De tal forma que levanto la mano que sostenía el arma y se mantuvo en total alerta ante cualquier ruido que le indicara que Newton o cualquiera de sus hombres venían por ella.

Los flashes encima de su cabeza volvieron a parpadear y Bella escucho fuertes golpes que indicaban algo o más bien multiplex cosas que estaban cayendo desde las alturas.

Bella escucho varios zumbidos en puntos diferentes de aquella planta y no pudo más que susurrar:

—Disparos.

—¿Qué dices? —susurro Ángela a su lado.

—Son disparos, alguien usa silenciador.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Jacob, él me llevo a una de las prácticas de combate a escondidas, su Padre y Papá nos castigaron por días.

—¿Pero estas segur…?

—Shhh —Bella no permitió a Ángela terminar la frase, porque algo la hizo detenerla. Algo o alguien estaba muy cerca de la posición en donde se encontraba.

—Código Azul —dijo alguien con voz firme y clara.

—¡Aquí! —contesto Bella, sabiendo que solo su familia conocía aquel juego infantil.

Bella y Ángela vieron como un hombre totalmente vestido de negro y con un visor infrarrojo colocaba una rodilla en tierra delante de ellas. El hombre escaneo el lugar y manteniendo su posición se colocó a espaldas de Bella y Ángela, luego giro su rostro un segundo y volviendo a colocar su vista hacia el frente, dijo:

—Mi chica sexy se morirá cuando le diga cómo te he encontrado, allí, toda alerta con el arma en la mano. Ella quería estar aquí y disparar a los malosos ella misma.

—¡Alistair! —casi chillo Bella—. Por Dios, no sabía que eras tú.

—Llego la caballería pequeña —dijo el chico pelinegro—. Tu Padre está allá afuera dando órdenes como un loco y…

Algo hizo que Alistair detuviera la charla y un segundo después su arma era disparada y algo –presumiblemente un hombre– se estrelló contra el suelo por el impacto de la bala, o eso pensó Bella pues solo vio una sombra luego del disparo de su futuro cuñado.

—Uno menos, ¿cuántos llevas tú? —dijo con una risita en sus labios.

—No es chiste gorila loco —se indignó Bella.

—Lleva dos —dijo Ángela en el piso—. Y llevaría tres si no fuera porque ustedes entraron.

—¡Solo los herí! —se defendió la castaña.

—Igual llevas uno más que yo, así que me has quitado la diversión.

Alistair hizo un ademan a las chicas para que detuvieran la charla y un hombre se acercó a su derecha mientras todos se mantenían en tensión.

—DEA, Eco —dijo una voz firme que Bella reconoció de inmediato.

—James.

—Aquí y abajo —ordeno Alistair y James bajo al suelo y con un movimiento rápido se arrastró hasta la posición que tenían Bella, Alistair y Ángela.

—¿Qué tal por aquí? —dijo el rubio de manera jocosa.

—¿Solo dando un paseo y tú? —contesto Alistair para aligerar la situación.

—Ángela ha perdido mucha sangre, hay que sacarla de aquí —los aterrizo Bella a los dos en la tierra.

Alistair se levantó lentamente de su posición y dio un paso adelante para luego levantar su mano y decir:

—Aún hay ruido —haciendo alusión a los zumbidos y a voces que Bella podía escuchar en varias partes de la planta—. A mi señal, a la izquierda lo más pegados posible a las paredes, siempre detrás de mí.

James y Bella aun sin soltar las armas volvieron a tomar los brazos de Ángela y comenzaron a arrastrarla, tratando de seguirle el paso a Alistair que se giraba de un lado a otro verificando cada centímetro a su alrededor.

Bella no sabía si Ángela no se quejaba porque no le dolía ya, o porque después de la pérdida de sangre se había desmayado. Ella solo sabía que debía jalarla lo más rápido posible y salir de ese lugar de una vez.

—Alfa, Eco, Eco, Eco —dijo Alistair a una luz intermitente que se acercó rápidamente a él.

Bella sintió como un hombre se acercaba a ella y sorpresivamente la levantaba en volandas, sacándola por la pequeña puerta que el guardaespaldas de Newton había utilizado para introducirla en el pequeño centro comercial y unos segundos después se vio rodeada por hombres igualmente vestidos de negro cuando uno de ellos se adelantó para interceptarlos.

—¿La llevo yo Jefe? —era la voz Sam Uley.

—Puedo con mi pequeña.

—¿Papá? ¿Eres tú? —dijo Bella muy sorprendida.

—Te sacare de aquí, a ver si ese chico tuyo deja de creerse Superman y por fin dejara de pedir que lo deje entrar a buscarte.

—¿Edward está aquí?

—Sí, y si no lo calmas lo ahorcare, lo juro pequeña.

—Lo amas —dijo Bella con una risita, mientras veía con las tenues luces de su alrededor que su padre movía su cara y supuso que lo que quería era alisar una vez más su bigote.

Charlie camino con Bella a lo que presumió era el final del gran estacionamiento y el cobrizo al verlos salió corriendo de detrás de un grupo de autos y grito:

—¡Bella!

—Edward —dijo la chica estirando su mano para poder tocar a su chico.

Edward levanto sus brazos en ademan de tomar a Bella de brazos de su padre, mientras él la colocaba en ellos y dijo:

—La cuidaras, por ahora.

—La cuidare Jefe, estará en buenas manos.

—Eso espero.

El Jefe dio media vuelta y corrió de vuelta hacia sus hombres, que se encontraban a las puertas del pequeño centro comercial, mientras Edward estrechaba a Bella fuertemente, dejando salir de él toda la preocupación que había tenido en las últimas horas.

—Nunca me des estos sustos de nuevo —dijo el cobrizo.

—A pesar de todo fue muy emocionante, Tany me tendrá envidia por meses —dijo Bella con una risita.

Edward se le quedo viendo a su chica con ojos desorbitados y dijo:

—¿Quién eres tú y donde has escondido a mi Bella?

…

~0~

…

 **Un par de horas más tarde. Casa Swan. Seattle**

.

Emmett, Alistair, Edward, Charlie y Bella fueron trasladados a Seattle en uno de los helicópteros.

Randall quedo a cargo de toda la operación, mientras dos de los hombres de Newton y el propio Newton eran arrestados. El resto de sus seguidores fueron abatidos por los miembros comando de la policía que se había presentado en Spokane y que estuvieron apoyados por miembros de la DEA y el FBI del Estado de Washington.

Una ambulancia del Providence Sacred Heart Medical Center and Children's Hospital que había sido llevada con antelación al pequeño centro comercial realizo los primeros auxilios a Ángela y aunque Bella –sin que Edward o Emmett pudieran entenderlo– quiso acompañar a la morena al hospital donde sería operada de emergencia, Charlie dijo que sería trasladada con la custodia de sus hombres y dio órdenes de realizar el traslado de su gente a casa lo antes posible cuando Randall le pidió permiso para tomar las riendas del resto del operativo, con el apoyo de Sam Uley y del Agente de la DEA James Witherdale.

En medio del revuelo, los arrestos, los traslados al hospital y los preparativos para llevar a los Swan y los Cullen a casa, Bella y Edward aprovecharon la distracción de todos para estar juntos y comenzaron a buscar algún lugar que les permitiera estar lejos de la vista para poder disfrutar uno del otro. Fue así como se escaparon detrás de algunos de los autos de las fuerzas del orden que estaban al final del estacionamiento del pequeño centro comercial, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando dieron vuelta tras uno de los autos y descubrieron a dos personas que también parecían esconderse de todos, cuando se fijaron mejor descubrieron que Victoria y James –que habían pensado exactamente igual que ellos– se encontraban allí, labio a labio, en un apretón tan apasionado que Bella y Edward pensaron que era mejor alejarse. Pero antes de que eso sucediera la pareja se separó y se sorprendió al ver a los chicos que los miraban con ojos desorbitados.

—Eeee estaba algo preocupada de que hubieran herido a este bueno para nada —se defendió Victoria ante las expresiones de los chicos—. Pero ya que todo está bien, creo que iré con el Jefe.

Y cuando Victoria se alejó de la escena, fue James quien miro a los chicos y también se defendió:

—Este yo… ya sabes… el operativo…

Tartamudeo mientras se alejaba de los chicos y estos no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada ante los improvisados amantes.

Charlie hablo por teléfono con Harry y a la vez pudo conversar con Carlisle y Jasper que se encontraban con la mano derecha del Jefe y una vez informados de los buenos resultados del operativo los hombres Cullen se dirigieron a la Casa Swan en cuanto Charlie les aviso que iban a casa.

Bella se sintió muy culpable de haber rechazado a Jacob y sus acciones de vigilancia y que este hubiera terminado herido precisamente por esa misión, pero no dejo de reclamar a su padre porque se había sentido perseguida sin entender las razones de las precauciones. Si su padre hubiera sido más directo con ella tal vez lo sucedido a Jacob podría haberse evitado, pero su padre le dijo que en una misión, los Agentes arriesgaban su pellejo todos los días y que no debía sentirse culpable sino orgullosa de que Jacob cumpliera siempre con su deber, al igual que Billy –el padre de Jacob– lo estaba. Bella hablo directamente con Leah y su amiga se había alegrado mucho de que su rescate hubiera sido exitoso, mientras le informo que Jacob estaba fuera de peligro, pero que tendría bastantes días de dolor de cabeza. Cuando la castaña le pregunto jocosamente a su amiga si ella se encargaría de cuidarlo, esta le dijo que preferiría pasar un día de tortura con agujas de acupuntura, que permanecer una hora más con Jacob que ya había colmado su paciencia en el poco tiempo que había estado con él en el hospital.

Cuando Bella llego a casa con una comisión que estaba escoltando a todos los miembros de la familia, su madre se colgó de su cuello en un fuerte abrazo y luego cubrió su cara de besos y solo decía:

—Sabía que Charlie te traería bien a casa, no tenía ninguna duda.

Mientras las chicas Swan veían la escena y respiraban tranquilas de ver a su pequeña hermana. Luego todos los Swan –incluidos de nuevo Kate y Paul– como solían hacerlo, se unieron en un abrazo grupal lleno de risas y lágrimas.

Cuando su círculo íntimo se deshizo, Bella paso a los brazos de todos los Cullen que se habían preocupado por ella y fue recibiendo frases de apoyo y cariño de parte de los que, pensó Bella, eran ya su familia pues no necesitaba de ninguna ceremonia religiosa que lo ratificara.

En cuanto Tanya –y también Paul– vieron entrar a Alistair, aún uniformado, a la casa, la chica Swan lo miro con ojos picaron y dijo:

—Chico comando, eso hace que mi mente piense en las muchas cosas que quiero hacer con ese uniforme y contigo.

—Por favor, ustedes son tal para cual —dijo Emmett, separándose un poco de su chica que había salió corriendo a sus brazos en cuanto lo vio—. Este degenerado ha susurrado durante todo el trayecto lo que su "chica sexy" le haría cuando lo viera con su uniforme.

—Y no me equivoque, lo viste chiquitín —dijo Alistair, moviendo sus cejas de manera insinuante.

—Y después pregunta la gente porque me gustan los chicos —dijo Paul—. Miren esto y díganme que no tienen ganas.

—Paso —dijeron el resto de los hombres en la sala al mismo tiempo.

—Calla Paul, eres el único con las hormonas alborotadas esta noche, te debo recordar que estas casado, casadisimo —dijo Kate.

—Mujer, ya te dije, mi marido me deja ver, él sabe que seré fiel —dijo Paul bufando.

—¿Dónde está Embry de todas formas? —pregunto Rosalie abrazando aún a su chico.

—Acabo de hablar con él, mi hombre está molesto —dijo Paul con cara triste.

—¿Por la situación? —pregunto Renée—. No le explicaste que ya todo está bien.

—No, no es eso. Me dijo que no me pagaría el pasaje a New York para mostrarle mi guion a la gente de HBO, tendré que pagarme el pasaje yo mismo.

Cosa que hizo que todos en la sala estallaran en risa por la cara apenada que había puesto Paul.

—¿Dónde está mi Ángel? —pregunto Bella extrañando a su niña.

—Arriba, lloro un rato porque ninguno de ustedes estaba aquí, pero le prometimos que vendrían pronto —dijo Renée a su hija menor.

—Quiero ir con ella —dijo Bella, mirando a Edward y este asintió dándole la razón.

—Nosotros nos iremos a casa —dijo Jasper—. Mañana habrá mil cosas que hacer, supongo que las declaraciones y todo lo que tengamos al pendiente de las empresas comenzara mañana.

—Y preparar el funeral de Didyme —intervino Carlisle—. A pesar de todo, debe recibir un entierro digno.

Todos en la sala asintieron antes las palabras de Carlisle y los Cullen se fueron despidiendo mientras abandonaban la casa.

Todos los jóvenes comenzaron a subir las escaleras, mientras Charlie se empezó a quejar de que todos los chicos Cullen se habían quedado en su casa, y que pensaba que ellos debían irse directo a la suya, a lo que Renée contesto:

—Tú, hombre fuerte, comando o las cosas que dicen las chicas. Deja de quejarte, vamos a darte un baño para que te relajes y deja que las chicas estén con sus chicos. Bastantes nervios hemos tenido que soportar durante las últimas horas.

Charlie refunfuño, pero igualmente siguió a su esposa y en la entrada de su habitación hecho una mirada entrecerrada a los chicos, hasta que Renée lo empujo y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

—¿Es seguro que me quede? —pregunto Edward a Bella.

—Papá ladra pero no muerde.

—No estoy tan seguro —refuto el chico.

—Deja de temblar chico miedoso —dijo Bella mientras entraba a su habitación y viendo como su niña estaba sobre su cama se acercó a ella y se acurruco a su espalda.

Una Burbuja adormilada sintió la presencia de Bella y se giró hacia ella abrazándola mientras decía:

—Vinite Mami.

—Si mi Ángel —dijo Bella emocionada—. Mami está aquí.

Edward que no quería perderse el momento también se metió a la cama y abrazo a sus dos chicas mientras decía:

—Estamos aquí, Papi y Mami están contigo.

Las chicas Swan que habían permanecido en la puerta, se hicieron señas y salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

—¿En serio no habrá problemas con quedarnos? —pregunto Alistair, señalando la puerta del cuarto de Charlie.

—Deja de quejarte chico comando y vamos a mi cuarto antes de que Papá empiece a protestar de nuevo.

Emmett y Rosalie se miraron y sonrieron.

—¿Tu no dirás nada? —dijo Rosalie.

—¿Y quedar como la pila de cobardes estos? No que va, soy un hombre valiente mi Rosie.

—¿En serio? —dijo Rosalie con ironía—. Papá tiene su rifle bajo la cama, crees que no lo usaría si escucha ruidos muy fuertes.

—Entonces vamos a jugar al "juego del silencio", ¿te he hablado de ese juego?

—No —dijo Rosalie con una risita—. Pero me encantan tus juegos Emmett.

Y de esa forma el chico extendió su mano y la chica lo guió hasta su habitación.

—Supongo que solo quedamos tú y yo, Santita —dijo Paul, en medio del pasillo de las habitaciones donde todos habían desaparecido—. Solo nos queda el sofá cama del sótano para ambos. Es una lástima que se nos agotara el alcohol la última vez.

—Necesitamos dormir, puede que mañana sea un día tan largo como este —dijo Kate comprensiva.

—Claro que solo vamos a dormir, te recuerdo que tú no eres mi "tipa" —dijo Paul señalándola.

—Sé que no soy tu "tipa", pero igual me amas Diva —dijo Kate sonriendo.

—Me acogeré a la quinta enmienda y guardare silencio.

Y eso produjo que Kate soltara una carcajada.

…

~0~

…

A las 8:00 a.m. la Casa Swan se mantenía en un inusual silencio.

Burbuja había descubierto al despertar que sus padres habían pasado la noche a su lado, durmiendo en su misma cama y al verlos tan lindos abrazados uno al otro embozo su mejor sonrisa y fue a buscar a alguien que no estuviera tan rendido para darle de comer. Así que tomo su mantita nuevamente y se bajó de la cama para ir hasta la planta baja en busca de alguna otra persona. Afortunadamente Renée ya estaba levantada y cuando escucho ruido de las escaleras supuso que la más pequeña de sus angelitos venia en camino, así que recibió a la pequeña niña con una gran abrazo y besos, mientras le decía las ricas cosas que haría para ella en aquel desayuno.

En la habitación de Rosalie, Emmett estaba recostado de costado mientras con una de sus manos enredaba algunos mechones de cabello de la hermosa chica rubia que estaba a su lado aún dormida.

Emmett se dio cuenta de repente de que no habían pasado aún 24 horas desde que esta chica había aceptado ser su esposa y él había prometido hacer todo cuanto estuviera en su mano para hacerla feliz. Se preguntó, ¿cuán cerca había estado de perderla? Y algo dentro de él se estremeció al pensar en ello.

Había pasado tantos años de su vida tratando de alejar el dolor, que no se había dado cuenta que también estaba alejando las posibilidades de ser feliz. Pero ahora, en este instante, esta dulce chica estaba a su lado, esta dulce chica era su prometida y algún día, no muy lejano formaría la familia que ella había soñado formar y que él secretamente había deseado también.

—¿Qué haces mirándome así? —dijo la chica aún con los ojos cerrados y sin moverse.

—Contemplo la belleza de mi chica —dijo él mientras sonreía.

—¿Tu chica? ¿Con todo y ese machista sentido de posesión?

—Ufff creí que estaba en la cama de Rose y no en la de Tanya —dije el chico, sabiendo que su chica reaccionaria a eso.

—Ni se te ocurra nunca más compararme con esa —dijo ya con los ojos abiertos y alertas, mientras también se colocaba de costado para contemplar a Emmett.

—A pesar de lo que piense tu hermana, no creo que tú tengas comparación. Eres única, especial —dijo mientras se acercaba a ella enterraba su rostro entre sus cabello para besar su cuello—. Y eres mía. Hay un anillo que así lo dice.

—Un anillo y los hombres enloquecen —dijo la chica mientras ahogaba un gemido por los dulces besos que su chico le daba.

—Tengo que llevarte a conocer a mi Madre —dijo Emmett.

Y cuando Rosalie escucho aquella aseveración se separó del chico y lo miro con ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Tu Madre? —dijo sorprendida.

—Claro y mi Padre también.

—¿Tus Padres? —dijo ella y su voz tembló al nombrarlos.

—Por supuesto —dijo Emmett, entrañado por la actitud de Rosalie—. Aunque mi Madre ya sabe de ti. Llamo hace unos días a la Casa Cullen y hablo largamente con Alice, según ella fue para saber porque estaba tan deprimido, pero la conozco, mi Madre es la mayor cotilla de Chicago y creo que Alice también disfruta de los chismes junto a ella.

—¿Y qué le dijeron? ¿Le voy a caer bien? ¿No le habrás dicho que te grite? ¿Ni que peleamos? —dijo Rosalie casi horrorizada.

—Calma amor. Ella solo sabe que eres la mujer que amo, que eres maravillosa y que te pediría matrimonio. Ayer le conté que habías aceptado y sé que ella y Papá quieren conocerte. Y por supuesto que le caerás bien, mi Madre ya te adora y mi Padre no podrá resistirse a ti en cuanto te vea. Mi chica hermosa los conquistara de inmediato —dijo el chico mientras volvía a enredar sus dedos en su cabello.

—Emmett no quiero caerle mal a tus Padres. No quiero que piensen que te estoy alejando de Chicago, ellos pensaran que te estoy alejando de ellos…

—Rose, Rose, cielo, mis Padres saben que iba a trasladarme a Seattle hace tiempo. Es más, ellos estaban pensando en comprar alguna propiedad aquí en el futuro. Una vez que mi Padre se jubile quiere viajar con mi Madre, pero igual quiere que estemos en contacto. Así que ellos jamás pensaran que tú intentas alejarme. Mi Madre estará más que feliz de que por fin siente cabeza. Ayer la palabra "nietos" se escuchó más de una vez en nuestra conversación —dijo Emmett con una risita.

—"Nietos", ¿ya? ¿Ahora? —pregunto Rosalie un poco más tranquila.

—Pensé que eso querías, que formáramos una familia, ¿o no?

—Sí, no, si —dije la chica dubitativa.

—¿Es si o es no? —dijo el chico extrañado.

—Sí, quiero niños, en cuanto nos casemos. ¿Pero será así de rápido? ¿Nos casaremos tan pronto? Tú debes establecerte mejor con tu empresa y en mi carrera yo tengo qu… —dijo la chica.

—Rose, Rose, nos casaremos cuando tú quieras, ahora, en un año, en dos. Recuerdas lo que te dije, todo será como tú quieras.

—¿Emmett?

—Sí.

—Te dije que te amo.

El chico esbozo una gran sonrisa, mientras miraba a su chica.

—No lo has dicho hoy, pero me alegra saber que no has cambiado de opinión.

Él acercó su rostro al de su chica y luego sus labios capturaron los suyos en un beso dulce que pronto se convirtió en un beso intenso. Al que la chica respondía. Cuando Emmett dejo sus labios y fue bajando por su cuello dando dulces besos él dijo.

—Mmm y Mamá había mencionado alguna vez que quería que su primera nieta se llamara como ella, ósea Celia Teodora.

—¿QUE?

…

~0~

…

En la habitación contigua era Tanya quien contemplaba con embelesó el rostro de Alistair, con ambos aún en la cama.

—¿No me quite bien el camuflaje anoche?

—No tienes monos en la cara mi chico sexy.

—Creí que tú eras la chica sexy.

—Ambos somos sexys, no lo podemos evitar —rio la chica.

—¿Porque presiento que tu ego llenara nuestra casa más que los muebles?

—Porque es mejor que llene una casa y no todo un distrito. Y es así exactamente como me amas y lo sabes.

—Tienes razón, te amo tal y como eres.

—Eso es lo que me encanta de ti, que sabes lo que te estás llevando —dijo la chica robándole un beso rápido mientras lo hacía sonreír.

—¿Y sabes tú lo que te llevas?

—Tu tía Esme diría "un tesoro". Pero si ambos levantamos nuestros egos ya no habrá casa que nos aguante.

—Hare que nuestra casa te soporte a ti, a mí y a todos los chicos que vengan en camino.

—No te apresures chico sexy —dijo la chica, colocando una mano sobre su pecho desnudo—. Haremos todo con calma.

—Con calma o rápidamente, como quieras, de todas formas ya estas amarrada a mí —dijo el chico tocando el anillo que ocupaba su mano derecha.

—Tú eres el que está amarrado a mi chico sexy, así que no tendrás escapatoria. A menos de que quieras recibir un tiro de parte de Charlie Swan, o mío.

—Ufff en realidad creo que debo temer a todos los Swan, después de ver la puntería de Bella.

—¿Puntería? ¿Qué puntería?

—Claro… no te he contado. Cuando llegamos pudimos neutralizar a la mayoría, pero según lo que supe, tu hermana había termina con casi tres tipos, ¿Qué te parece?

—TRES. TRES. Mi hermanita liquidó a TRES.

—Bueno, no sé si los liquido, no estoy seguro si fueron dos de los heridos que se llevaron —dijo el chico pensativo.

—Pero TRES. Sabes lo que hará eso con el ego de Bella y sabes lo que hace eso con mi ego.

—Mmm creo que sí, Bella estaba muy feliz pensando en lo que tú dirías.

—Dios, yo debí ser la secuestrada —dijo la chica decepcionada.

—No bromees chica sexy. Hubiera estado demasiado preocupado, no sé cómo mi primo no le salto encima al Jefe para que lo dejara entrar en acción.

—No lo necesitaba —dijo Tanya—. Ya tenemos un G.I. Joe en esta casa y ahora sabemos que se defiende mejor que nadie.

—Pensé que yo era tu G.I. Joe, el que te rescataría de todos los villanos.

—Eres mi G.I. Joe, has logrado desaparecer a todos mis monstruos. Tú eres mi héroe y eres perfecto para el trabajo —sonrió la rubia—. Pero eso no quita que me hubiera gustado un montón tener ese tipo de acción, eso es decepcionante para mí.

—No te decepciones chica sexy, la próxima vez que un asesino psicópata, narcotraficante ataque a nuestra familia, pondré los operativos en tus manos —dijo acercándose a la chica y acariciando su cuello con uno de sus dedos.

—Lo prometes —dijo la chica haciendo filigranas con sus dedos en pecho del chico.

—Te prometo lo que quieras chica sexy —dijo él mientras sus labios se unían en un beso que bueno… todos sabemos que no fue nada casto, ni eso ni lo que vino después.

…

~0~

…

Bella descansaba en su cama mientras pensaba que su colcha era mucho más calurosa de lo que podía recordar.

Luego, algo en su cabeza hizo click haciéndola recordar que no se fue a la cama sola la noche anterior y que el calor solo podía venir del hombre que había ocupado su mente y su corazón a lo largo de los últimos meses.

Él estaba despierto, lo sabía. Sentía su respiración acompasada pero no la misma que tenía cuando dormía. Ya conocía esa clase de respiración, la había sentido la última vez que despertó a su lado. Y su olor… no había otro olor como el suyo. No tenía nada que ver con su jabón o con alguna loción, era algo que gritaba a la distancia que era solo y simplemente él.

—Han secuestrado a nuestra hija, no la siento aquí con nosotros —dijo el chico soñoliento.

—Nuestra hija ya debe estar en la cocina, pidiéndole a su Mami Renée que le haga un montón de cosas ricas.

—Eso era lo único que no extrañaba de Burbuja, el que despertara tan temprano cada mañana.

—Para mi Madre que se levanta temprano no ha sido un problema, pero tampoco lo extrañare cuando Burbuja crezca.

—Parece mentira que pronto entrara al colegio, nuestro bebé, es solo una bebé.

Bella se giró para que los rostros de ambos estuvieran frente a frente y luego levanto su mano y acaricio el cabello de su chico, que a pesar de estar enredado por el paso de la noche aún se mantenía sedoso.

—Nuestro bebé está creciendo, cuando menos lo pienses te dirá que irá a su baile de graduación con su chico.

—¿Chico? ¿Qué chico?

—Edward, no te convertirás en un Padre sobre protector, no te permito que seas otro Charlie Swan.

—Él ha hecho un buen trabajo, por lo menos aprendiste a defenderte de los malhechores —dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro—, en lo único en lo que fallo fue en alejarte de los chicos.

—Si él hubiera cumplido su objetivo, no estaríamos ahora mismo en mi cama.

—Nadie es perfecto.

—Ni lo menciones y deja de pensar en el Jefe Swan, puede que de tanto pensar en él se materialice en este instante.

Bella soltó una risita corta ante las expresiones de miedo de su chico. Charlie Swan había hecho un buen trabajo a la hora de atemorizarlos.

—Él no te hará daño, yo te protegeré.

—¿Me cuidaras?

—Siempre.

—¿Me amaras? ¿Cómo yo te amo a ti?

—Más, mucho más Edward —Bella acerco sus labios a los de su chico mientras este respondía al beso dulce que se le ofrecía.

—Te amo Bella —dijo Edward cuando sus labios se separaron—. Jamás he amado a nadie como te amo a ti. Y nadie jamás amara a alguien como yo te amo.

—Yo seré la excepción a esa regla.

Ambos volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso que comenzaba a profundizarse cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de par en par, para darle paso a Burbuja que corría y saltaba a la cama que estaban ocupando sus padres.

—Mami, Papi, el desayuno ta listo. Hay que come.

—Aquí está mi bello ángel.

—No Mami, la foto del ángel ta abajo. Vamo, vamo a dale un beso como Mami Wenne.

—¿El ángel? —pregunto Edward.

—Sí, nuestro ángel guardián.

…

~0~

…

En la planta baja, Renée estaba frente a la encimera de la chimenea para cuando los ruidos en la parte superior de la casa comenzaban a intensificarse.

Miro la fotografía de Irina y una vez más, como hacia todas las mañanas, llevo sus dedos a sus labios y luego los coloco sobre la fotografía.

Era un beso que agradecía por brindarle la oportunidad de haber compartido a su familia, de haberle brindado la felicidad que ahora disfrutaban ella y los suyos.

—Gracias por tanto amor, hermoso ángel guardián.

La sala se mantuvo en silencio, pero Renée tuvo la impresión que una voz susurraba en su oído.

— _De nada_.

…

…

.

…

…

 **Y este, damas y caballeros, es EL FIN.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos lo que se han tomado la molestia de pasar por este fic, hayan sido lectores silenciosos o hayan dejado algún comentario. Cada uno de uds. me ha permitido disfrutar mucho más el proceso de escribir, porque me dan señales de que estoy llegando a uds. con mis palabras.**

 **Mi cabeza ya está trabajando en otra historia, pero para traerla hasta a uds. requiero un poquito de tiempo. No tomo la escritura solo como un hobbie loco, me gusta que lo que escribo este cerca de lo que puede ser una realidad, un hecho real y por eso me tomo mi tiempo para averiguar muchos detalles para incluirlos en la historia. Una vez que esos detalles estén claros en mi cabeza, volverán a saber de mí. Lo prometo, pronto.**

 **Así que a todas las personas que les ha gustado mi manera de escribir y plasmar la historia, los invito a colocar Follow de Escritor y así podrán recibir mis historias cuando las monte por aquí.**

…

 **1** ***/*** Es una serie de videojuegos en primera persona (FPS), de estilo bélico. La franquicia comenzó para computadora personal y posteriormente fue expandiéndose hacia videoconsolas, llegando así, a lanzar varios juegos derivados de forma paulatina con la serie principal. La serie inicialmente se ambientaba en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, relatando personajes y combates acaecidos durante dicho conflicto bélico. Esto fue cambiando hasta la actualidad, donde los argumentos suceden en ambientes contemporáneos y ficticios, en la Guerra Fría, en la Tercera Guerra Mundial, y en los futuros tecnológicos.

 **2** ***/*** Paul está haciendo burla de una frase muy famosa de William Shakespeare en su obra "Ricardo III". En esta obra, Ricardo en los momentos finales de la batalla se encuentra solo en medio del campo y llora desconsoladamente implorando "Un caballo, un caballo, mi reino por un caballo".

…

 **Yoliki** : Pareciera que te he tenido intrigada, temblando y con ansias desde el principio. Ahora ya todo ha pasado. Espero este final te haya gustado y el Epilogo redondee todo lo que tiene que ver con esta aventura, tanto para los buenos como para los malos.

 **Lilia** : Claro que me acuerdo de ti, eres como yo recuerdas, una lectora silenciosa. Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para colocar un comentario, lo agradezco porque sé que para nosotros simplemente pasa.

Creo que Tanya ha sido subvalorada en los fanfic de Crepúsculo, si lees dentro de los textos originales de la Sra. Meyer, ella no era una mala persona y aunque gustara de Edward se dio cuenta que ya no sería para ella y lo dejo ir. Es por esto que en mis Fic trato de no verla como la mala.

Gracias por tus palabras, espero contar contigo para próximas historias, en silencio o con algún comentario. Besos.

 **Mar91** : El final está aquí y solo faltan unas cuantas páginas del Epilogo para que todo realmente termine.

 **Guest** : Tenía que dejarte con la intriga y la emoción, drama drama jajaja, Bella no le dio en las bolas (aunque te puedo asegurar que estuve a un tris de escribir exactamente eso), ella es una persona compasiva, así que tenía que ser como ha sido.

Gracias, mil gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura, has sido fuente de sonrisas cada vez que leo tus comentarios, gracias por entrar en este Fic.

 **BETH** : Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que esta historia te haya atrapado. Espero que estés por aquí para mis próximas ideas.

 **Srher Evans** : No era papá Swan, Bella estaba lista para enfrentarse a todo y a todos.

Mi país no está pasando por un buen momento, pero si algún día nos visitaras podrás realmente disfrutar de un gran país, no solo por las bellezas naturales que gracias a Dios tenemos por acá, sino porque nuestra gente es cálida y abierta, somos de esos que te brindamos la amistad solo con conocerte 5 min y no nos arrepentimos de ser como somos.

Mi tío ha vivido en Madrid desde hace más de 20 años (te diré un secreto, en mi tío favoritooooo) y gracias a él es que he podido conocer algo de España, la he pasado bien en tu tierra por él y por lo que he podido apreciar de tu tierra.

Besos desde Venezuela.

 **Adriu** : Pues no, todo ha sido cierto, pero como ves, nuestras chicas no son de las que necesitan príncipes así como así, ellas pueden levantarse firme ante todos.

Victoria y Ángela fueron mis comodines en esta historia, hacer variar las dudas entre las dos (hacia como lo hacía con Newton y James), me sirvieron ambas para mantenerlos a ustedes interesados.

Este ha sido el fin y mañana el epilogo redondeara todo, espero te guste.

 **Hanna1441** : Holaaaaa estas allí, ¿has sobrevivido? Espero que sí, no me gustaría que te hayas perdido el final. El drama ha terminado (por fin), espero que te haya gustado el fin y que el Epilogo llene tus expectativas. Gracias por aceptar este Fic.

 **Miri** : Hola, que bueno que Venezuela se haga presente acá y que te haya atrapado esta historia. Hemos llegado al final, ¿te gusto? Yo espero que les haya gustado a todos.

 **Debi Campos** : Waooo me has leído completamente. Eso es exactamente lo que he querido mostrar en esta historia. Esa alternativa que todos tenemos, tomar el camino correcto o el incorrecto, estar al borde del abismo o simplemente caer directamente en él.

Como has visto, nuestra chica es fuerte y también algo temeraria, cuando el momento lo requiere, ella está a la altura. Y como ves, el disparo era solo el principio de toda su fortaleza.

Quiero darte las gracias, tus comentarios me han llenado muchísimo y muy estimulantes para mi mente y para mi espíritu. Compartir contigo esta historia ha sido super super satisfactorio. Espero verte en el futuro, en alguna otra idea que suba por aquí (bueno… ya estoy en eso). Me alegraría muchísimo verte tu nombre de nuevo entre mis comentarios. Besos y gracias por pasarte por aquí.

Besos y bendiciones para ti.

…

.


	30. Amo Los Finales Felices

**Disclaimer** : Tengo que aclarar que los personajes no son míos, como todos saben, pertenecen a la mente prodigiosa de la Sra. Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos, intentando que ese juego los entretenga a ustedes.

Este Fic está dedicado a mi hermana Carolina, mi mejor y mayor crítica, un ejemplo en mi vida, gracias por tus buenas ideas, eres "mundial" y te amo por eso y más.

No soy una experta en Derecho. Todo lo que se refiere a la Ley o las Demandas Judiciales que desarrollo en este Fic, viene de una investigación hecha a través de Google y a mi innumerable cantidad de horas frente a la Tv viendo series como CSI, La Ley y El Orden y todas las cientos de películas que incluyen un Juicio y que he visto a lo largo de mi vida. Aun así, debo suponer que estoy cometiendo errores Jurídicos que para quien conozca la Ley sean equivocaciones garrafales. Si estoy cometiendo efectivamente este tipo de errores pido mil disculpas.

En este Fic hay pequeñas referencias médicas, las logre gracias a una investigación en Google y a series como ER, Grey's Anatomy, Bones, House (nombra la serie, yo la vi). Pero si aun así hay algún desatino en esa área, son solo errores míos.

.

 **Capítulo 30**

.

 **Amo Los Finales Felices**

.

… _Where are the times gone baby_

 _It's all wrong, we're at the place we made for two_

 _If "happy ever after" did exist_

 _I would still be holding you like this_

 _And all those fairytales are full of shit_

 _One more fuckin' love song I'll be sick…_

 _._

… _¿Dónde están los tiempos pasados nena?_

 _Todo está mal, estamos en el lugar que hicimos para los dos_

 _Si el "Felices para Siempre" existió_

 _Te seguiría apoyando como ahora_

 _Y todos esos cuentos de hadas llenos de mierda_

 _Una puta canción más de amor y me pondré enfermo…_

.

 **Payphone – Maroon 5 y Wiz Khalifa**

.

.

 **Cuatro meses más tarde**

.

Decir que todo volvió a la normalidad hubiera sido un eufemismo.

Nada había vuelto a ser normal en la vida de los Swan desde que Burbuja había aparecido en sus vidas. Pero a pesar de todos los grandes acontecimientos que su aparición había traído, ninguno de los Swan estaba arrepentido de haberla acogido en su casa y de tratarla ahora como una nieta, sobrina y mucho más importante, como una hija.

En los meses que habían trascurrido desde la muerte de Didyme, los causes de los ríos que habían querido ahogar a los Cullen se habían calmado. Carlisle se había encargado de finiquitar cualquier relación de la Corporación con cualquier grupo delictivo y la DEA y el FBI se habían encargado de limpiar el nombre de los Cullen de Hyde Park –de los únicos Cullen que ahora existían– de todas las sospechas que alguna vez habían caído sobre ellos.

Pero para Carlisle y Esme, la ciudad que los había cobijado durante toda su vida, ya no era la ciudad que los hacía feliz. Chicago se había convertido en una ciudad de recuerdos bastante amargos y la pareja Cullen se sentía ahora mucho más feliz viviendo en Seattle.

De esa forma, Carlisle y Esme tomaron una de las decisiones más transcendentales de su vida e iniciaron los trámites y las acciones para mudar la gran Corporación Cullen a la ciudad de Seattle de manera permanente. Mantendrían los bienes y edificaciones que tuvieran que ver con la Corporación en Chicago, pero las oficinas principales y todo cuanto tuviera que ver con las decisiones administrativas ya no estarían en la ciudad de los vientos.

De igual forma, Carlisle le ofreció a Emmett una porción de las acciones de la Corporación al incorporar a M. y C. Designs como la rama de diseño y remodelaciones de la Corporación, brindando a sus clientes no solo la construcción de sus edificaciones si no también la decoración de todas las oficinas o ambientes que las edificaciones requirieran.

Los Cullen habían descubierto al darse a conocer el testamento de Didyme, que está había legado todos sus bienes y fortuna a Elizabeth Cullen.

En el documento jamás se especificó la manera en que estos bienes serían entregados a la niña y según la Ley, sus padres serían los que definirían cuando y como está fortuna estaría en sus manos.

Edward y Bella al enterarse de todo se sintieron abrumados ante tanta responsabilidad y compromiso hacia su hija. Pero aun así, decidieron que fuera Carlisle el que se encargara de la acciones de la empresa como lo venía haciendo con el 50 % de las acciones que aún mantenía a su nombre.

Edward y Bella habían pensado que en un futuro, cuando su hija fuera suficientemente mayor, podían entregarle a ella lo que le correspondía y que fuera ella quien decidiera que hacer con todo aquello, ya sea que permaneciera en sus manos o fuera otorgado a otros miembros de la familia. Edward y Bella tenían la esperanza que con la enseñanza que le estaban brindando a su hija, esta no tuviera diferencias a la hora de repartir los bienes familiares entre los posibles hermanos que tuviera en el futuro, sin hacer ninguna diferencia entre ellos, tal como había sido educada Bella con respecto a sus hermanas.

Y todos estos acontecimientos solo reafirmaron más el deseo de todos por dejar el pasado atrás y abandonar Chicago.

Los cambios estaban en camino, pronto, los Cullen serían conocidos como los Cullen de Seattle y eso solo hacía que todos y cada uno de los miembros de la familia y sus allegados se sintieran felices.

…

~0~

…

Ángela había superado una operación delicada en la que, afortunadamente para ella, la bala no comprometió en gran medida algún órgano vital y la pérdida de sangre fue el mayor obstáculo a superar.

Los Juicios de Ángela y Newton fueron mucho más rápidos de preparar de lo que todos esperaban. Ángela había entregado gran cantidad de documentos que demostraban la culpabilidad de Didyme y Newton en multiplex delitos no solo en la ciudad de Chicago en el Estado de Illinois, sino también en Seattle en el Estado de Washington, así que a pesar de que la mayoría de los cargos en contra de Michael Newton tuvieron su origen en Illinois, al cometer los mismos delitos en Seattle los convirtió en Delitos Federales y la Fiscalía de Washington, encabezada por John David Ashcroft Jr. tomo la oportunidad de hacerse notar al llevar a cabo los Juicios en su Estado.

Al entregar tantas pruebas a la Policía, el FBI y la DEA, Ángela se convirtió en el testigo estrella en el juicio contra Newton, pero aun así tenía pendiente Delitos propios que los Swan y los Cullen no querían dejar pasar –más bien en el caso de Alistair y Tanya, que fueron las victimas indirectas del deseo de venganza, equivocado o no, de Ángela– y por esto, ambos querían que una sentencia aleccionadora cayera sobre ella y no que fuera simplemente recompensada por su ayuda como su Abogado Defensor alegaba.

El Fiscal del Estado de Washington, y jefe de Tanya, la había recusado por los Delitos de: Forjamiento de Documentos, Robo de Documentos Industriales, Complicidad para cometer un Delito, Ocultamiento de Delitos –en este caso dos, ya que Ángela estaba enterada no solo de los negocios de Didyme y Newton, sino también se había enterado del Secuestro de Elizabeth y no había dado en ninguno de los casos parte a las autoridades– e Intento de Asesinato. El abogado de Ángela peleo en las negociaciones para que se retirará el último de los cargos y Ángela acepto ser enjuiciada por el resto de los cargos y cumplir la condena que así indicara el Juez encargado.

Al ser presentada ante la Corte del Condado de King en el Estado de Washington, Ángela Christian Weber se declaró Culpable.

Por esta razón no hubo necesidad de nombrar un Jurado para su condena y solo serían presentados ante el Juez los hechos y las pruebas que la condenaban, más una recomendación de la Fiscalía para una Rebaja de Pena por la ayuda que estaba brindando en el caso en contra de Michael Newton. Aun así, cuando Ángela se presentó para su declaración, Tanya –que fungió como parte activa de la Fiscalía en ese caso y también lo haría en el Juicio de Newton, a pesar de que Ashcroft no le convencía demasiado colocarla en esa posición– fue extremadamente dura con ella en los primeros días del Juicio y cuando fue llevada al estrado. La rubia no podía olvidar ni dejar pasar que Alistair, ella o peor aún, algún miembro de su familia pudieron haber resultado gravemente heridos por sus acciones y ya que no le permitieron acusarla por este delito, presento los casos de Ángela sin la solidaridad que se le presta a los testigos estrellas, sino con mano dura en la presentación de la negligencia de Ángela y la indiferencia a la hora de dar parte a las autoridades por las atrocidades que Michael Newton y Didyme Kana Cullen estaban cometiendo.

Fue Bella –quien había asistido a la Corte todos los días en que el Juicio se llevó a cabo– quien hablo con su hermana y le pidió que moderara sus acusaciones en cuanto a Ángela y aunque Bella no se presentó ante el estrado, si redacto un documento donde expresaba que Ángela trato de detener las acciones de Michael Newton en su propio secuestro y haciendo notar que ambas intentaron detenerlo pero en este caso Ángela se llevó la peor parte. Tanya no estaba de acuerdo con el apoyo que su hermana menor le estaba mostrando a Ángela, pero aun así y porque así eran los Swan, apoyo a su hermana y la ayudo a redactar el documento que presento y modero sus palabras y acciones en los últimos días del Juicio.

Ángela fue condenada a 15 años de Prisión con derecho a gestionar la Libertad bajo palabra a partir de los 7 años, si mostraba una buena conducta en su tiempo en prisión. Fue mantenida en Seattle hasta la culminación del Juicio de Michael Newton y luego sería trasladada a Mission Creek Corrections Center for Women (MCCCW) **1** ***/*** donde cumpliría toda su condena.

Una semana antes de iniciarse el Juicio contra Michael Newton y luego de haber realizado y cumplido todos los trámites y requisitos de Ley, Bella fue autorizada para visitar el 2425 S 200th St. –el Centro de Detención Federal, SeaTac– donde Ángela se encontraba recluida temporalmente.

Cuando Bella llego a las instalaciones y presento los documentos de autorización, fue trasladada a una gran sala alargada dividida a la mitad donde varios cubículos, parecidos a cabinas telefónicas, se alineaban en medio de la gran sala. El miembro del equipo de seguridad le indico a Bella el número de la cabina y esta espero sentada en el cubículo a que Ángela apareciera al otro lado de la sala.

Una muy extrañada Ángela –que no tenía familiar alguno y que no esperaba ninguna visita a excepción de su Abogado– se presentó en la puerta de la sala y abrió sus ojos ampliamente al descubrir quién era la persona que había solicitado su presencia y que la esperaba para conversar con ella en aquella cabina.

Bella vio como Ángela tomaba asiento delante de ella e hizo señas a la morena para que tomara el pequeño auricular a su izquierda para que ambas pudieran conversar.

—Hola —dijo Bella mirando a la chica por medio de la barrera de cristal que las separaba.

—Hola —dijo Ángela, aun sorprendida de su presencia—. ¿Qué haces aquí Isabella?

—Vaya, creí que me llamabas Bella, así me llaman mis amistades.

—No somos amigas. Tu hermana ha dejado claro eso. Y yo no tengo amigos, nunca los tuve.

—Mi hermana tiene algunas opiniones algo fuertes. Ella es así. Pero a veces… solo algunas veces, pensamos diferente.

—Aún no respondes a mi pregunta —dijo Ángela mirándola fijamente.

—Vine a decirte que a pesar de todo, puedes contar conmigo Ángela.

—Bella, no creo que tu famil…

—Espera, espera —la corto—. Esta es una decisión mía, si mi familia está o no de acuerdo con esto, no importa. Y esta es una decisión que no cambiare.

»Yo también perdí a alguien Ángela —dijo mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos—. Alguien que para ese momento era mi vida entera. Y cuando perdí a ese alguien, mi mundo se derrumbó, quise morir… quise morir una y mil veces, pero aquí estoy después de eso. ¿Sabes lo que me levanto? ¿Lo que me hizo seguir adelante?

—No —dijo Ángela, que no había dejado de mirarla.

—El amor. El inmenso amor que me dio y me demostró mi familia. Pero yo sé que tú no tuviste la misma suerte que yo. A ti te levanto el odio, el deseo de venganza, solo eso te mantuvo en pie.

—Y si sabes eso, ¿porque estás aquí? —dijo Ángela—. Vienes a decirme que mi odio estaba equivocado, que lo dirigí a donde no debía.

—Tú sabes que el odio estaba mal dirigido, pero cuando te enteraste de la verdad lo redirigiste hacia Mike, al verdadero culpable de todo o por lo menos el que lo había iniciado todo.

»Es por eso que estas ayudando a hundirlo, es por eso que diste todas esas pruebas a la policía, sin importarte si esas pruebas también te arrastrarían en el proceso. Eso no te importo Ángela, mi Padre se ha estado preguntando porque, ¿sabes?

—Eso ya no importa.

—Oh sí, claro que importa, mi Padre no lo entiende, pero yo sí.

—Tú no sabes nada Bella, no entiendes.

—Claro que lo entiendo. No te importaba, ya nada tenía importancia. Con tu odio muerto en el momento en que Mike comenzó a pagar por todo, te quedaste sin nada, te quedaste vacía.

—Tu… tu —dijo Ángela con la voz cortada, mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—Sé lo que estás pensando cada noche cuando te acuestas en tu cama Ángela, que nada allá fuera te importa, que no hay nada. Ya te dije. Yo lo viví. Yo lo sentí. Vine aquí a decirte que estas equivocada.

»Mi familia me saco de ese hoyo en que yo estaba sumida. Me levanto, me apoyo. Y gracias a ellos yo tuve una segunda oportunidad y gracias a eso encontré a mi Burbuja, a Edward, a los Cullen. Si hubiera decidido terminar mi vida cuando estaba en aquel hoyo, no hubiera podido experimentar nada de esto.

»Vine a decirte que si nadie está dispuesto a darte una segunda oportunidad, yo si lo estoy —Ángela miro a Bella a los ojos, sin poder comprender las palabras de la castaña—. Vine a decirte que si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien allá afuera, yo estaré allí. Vine a decirte que si necesitas cualquier tipo de apoyo, yo estoy dispuesta a mover lo que se tenga que mover para que tú lo recibas. Y quiero que sepas que el día en que salgas de toda esta situación, el día que sea, en 7 años, si tu conducta es buena, voy a estar allá fuera esperando por ti y voy a apoyarte para que puedas salir adelante de nuevo.

—¿Porque haces esto? —dijo Ángela ya sin poder detener todas sus lágrimas.

—Porque lo que vi esa madruga en Spokane, no lo puedo olvidar Ángela. No eres el monstruo en el que Michael Newton quiso convertirte, aumentando tu rabia y tu odio, eres mejor que eso. Ningún monstruo me hubiera dicho que salvara mi vida y la dejara allí. Si fuera así no te hubiera importado mi vida en aquel lugar, pero te importo y no puedo olvidar eso.

»Yo tengo una vida mejor ahora Ángela, déjame pensar que todos los que tienen una segunda oportunidad sabrán aprovecharla. Déjame que sea yo la que te la de, por favor.

Cuando Bella dejo el Centro de Detención Federal lo hizo con una sonrisa, sabiendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto y sabiendo también que Ángela tendría la oportunidad que merecía y que ambas a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, serían amigas para siempre.

…

~0~

…

Michael Alan Newton Welch fue presentado ante la Corte del Condado de King en el Estado de Washington acusado de los Delitos de: Forjamiento de Documentos, Robo de Documentos Industriales, Tráfico de Sustancias Prohibidas, Secuestro en el caso de la menor Elizabeth Anne Cullen Swan –antes Evanson–, Secuestro en el caso de la Srta. Isabella Marie Swan Higginbotham, Complicidad para cometer Asesinato en el caso del Sr. Guillerme Flambuyan, Intento de Asesinato en el caso de la Srta. Ángela Christian Weber y Asesinato en el caso de la Sra. Didyme Kana Cullen.

Michael Alan Newton Welch, aún en contra del consejo de su Abogado, se declaró Inocente.

De tal forma que las partes se tomaron la tarea de elegir Jurado. Cinco Hombres y siete Mujeres fueron los encargados de decidir el destino que le tocaría vivir.

Tanya –una vez liberada por su hermana menor para poder tratar a Newton de la forma en que ella así lo quisiera– presento el caso por parte de la Fiscalía, haciendo hincapié en la naturaleza despiadada de Michael Newton y presentando sus actos como premeditados y calculados.

Por su parte, el Abogado Defensor de Newton presento ante el Jurado un hombre que había sido engañado por su empleadora y colocando a Didyme Kana Cullen como la autora intelectual y material de todo cuanto se había hecho con respecto al Tráfico de Sustancias Prohibidas, Forjamiento de Documentos y Robo de Documentos Industriales e insinuó que Ángela Christian Weber si había tenido algún tipo de complicidad en este tipo de acciones. Acuso a Didyme Kana Cullen del Secuestro de Elizabeth Anne Cullen Swan sin que él tuviera nada que ver con todos los hechos. En cuanto al Delito de Complicidad para cometer Asesinato alego que no conocía a Guillerme Flambuyan, el hombre que había dirigido los traficantes de drogas en la ciudad de Chicago. Su Abogado alego que en medio de la persecución irracional y desmesurada de la Policía de Seattle había perdido el control y cometido el error de "solicitar inadecuadamente" a la Srta. Isabella Marie Swan Higginbotham que lo acompañara para aclarar los hechos. En cuanto al Intento de Asesinato contra Ángela Christian Weber alego defensa propia y por último en el caso del Asesinado de Didyme Kana Cullen alego que la había acompañado a su suite y cuando había salido de la misma, la anciana aún estaba viva.

Tanya no podía creer la cantidad de tonterías que el Abogado Defensor de Newton estaba alegando ante la Corte y llego a preguntarle a su jefe si la defensa estaba consciente de todas las pruebas acumuladas en contra de Newton o si la defensa no había pensado en alegar demencia o algo mucho más creíble que el desconocimiento de todo lo sucedido. El Fiscal fue muy claro ante la Corte de que la Defensa no podía alegar luego que no estaban bien informados de los hechos y el Juez puso en claro que todo en el Juicio seria transparente para ambas partes y para el Jurado y que nada se podía alegar por desconocimiento en alguna apelación.

Durante varios días fueron desfilaron por la Corte un grupo de testigos que incluían a antiguos socios de Newton que habían servido bajo sus órdenes en la ciudad de Chicago y también en la ciudad de Seattle y los cuales identificaron a Newton como la cabeza visible de la organización, aunque también alegaron que recibían ordenes de Didyme Kana Cullen que eran en la mayoría de los casos más efectivas que las ordenes de Newton, cosa que exaspero de una manera irracional al hombre haciendo que los llamara traidores y vendidos y que produjo que el Juez le realizara una advertencia a él y a su Abogado.

Todos y cada uno de los interrogados negaron haber tenido algún tipo de trato o negociación con Ángela Christian Weber, echando por tierra todos los argumentos de complicidad que Newton y su Abogado querían colocar sobre sus hombros.

De la misma forma, los testigos traídos de Chicago –la mayoría de ellos habían sido arrestados y estaban esperando su propio Juicio por los Delitos que se les imputaban– hablaron sobre la relación cercana entre Newton y Flambuyan y como este último estaba asustado en sus últimos días de vida porque había sido amenazado por Newton.

En cuanto al Secuestro de Elizabeth Anne Cullen Swan, la Fiscalía presento vídeos, documentos que evidenciaban transacciones monetarias y pruebas escritas donde ligaban a los secuestradores de la niña con Guillerme Flambuyan y también ligaban al piloto que los ayudo a salir de Chicago directamente con Michael Newton. Incluyeron también declaraciones realizadas por varios miembros de la familia Cullen donde dejaban claro que el encargado de la seguridad de la Casa Cullen en Near North Side era Michael Alan Newton Welch y que "extrañamente" el día del secuestro de la niña las cámaras de seguridad de la casa no se encontraban en funcionamiento.

Adicionalmente a todos estos testigos, los agentes de la DEA, Victoria Sutherland y James Witherdale presentaron ante la Corte todas las investigaciones realizadas a la Corporación Cullen desde que ambos entraron en ella –hace aproximadamente dos años– donde ponían en evidencia la complicidad de Didyme Kana Cullen y de Michael Alan Newton Welch en todos y cada uno de los delitos que se les imputaban, incluido el Secuestro de la menor Elizabeth Anne Cullen Swan.

Luego de estas declaraciones Tanya y la Fiscalía hicieron pasar al estrado a la Dra. Katherine Campbell y esta explico al Jurado las condiciones en que la menor había sido encontrada por los Swan y el daño psicológico que la niña había sufrido gracias a las acciones de Didyme Kana Cullen y Michael Alan Newton Welch.

Una vez llegado a este punto, el Abogado de Newton tuvo un fuerte altercado con su cliente y el mismo Newton le pidió al Juez defenderse él mismo. El Juez recito a Newton todas las desventajas que conllevaban sus decisiones y la posible anulación del Juicio para evadir sus responsabilidades y de esta forma no accedió a su petición. Su Abogado siguió dirigiendo su defensa pero Newton mostró ante él y ante toda la Corte una actitud negligente y hasta cierto punto infantil, haciendo que el Juez le llamara la atención en innumerables ocasiones.

En cuanto al Secuestro de Isabella Marie Swan Higginbotham, Bella y Ángela se presentaron en el estrado contando todo lo que tenía que ver con la experiencia que habían vivido en aquella madrugada y poniendo en evidencia no solo que Isabella Marie Swan Higginbotham fue llevada en contra de su voluntad sino también que Michael Alan Newton Welch ataco y persiguió a ambas, culminando con Ángela Christian Weber herida.

Y por último y no menos importante Tanya y el equipo de la Fiscalía presentaron vídeos y testimonios del personal del Hotel Four Seasons de Seattle donde se ponían en evidencia las entradas y salidas de la suite que había ocupado Didyme Kana Cullen, donde el Jurado pudo notar que la única persona que había estado con ella en sus últimos momentos fue Michael Alan Newton Welch y posteriormente se presentaron las pruebas de los técnicos de CSI de la Policía de Seattle con referencia a las huellas y ADN encontrados en el cuello de Didyme Kana Cullen, demostrando así que el autor material del delito no era nadie más que el acusado.

En su Alegato Final, Tanya se dirigió a los miembros del Jurado diciendo:

" _Como ustedes han podido observar en todas las pruebas que se han presentado, Michael Alan Newton Welch no solo ha tenido un comportamiento delictivo a lo largo de varios años. Sino también, ha sido una influencia mal sana en las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor, como es el caso de la Srta. Ángela Christian Weber, que durante varios años estuvo siendo incitada por él para cometer delitos dentro de la Corporación Cullen_.

» _Michael Alan Newton Welch no solamente ha dañado a decenas o tal vez cientos de jóvenes al introducirlos en el mundo de las drogas, sino que causo un daño directo e irreversible en la menor Elizabeth Anne Cullen Swan alejándola de su familia y causándole un shock emocional que la hizo olvidar su vida anterior y hasta la imposibilito del habla y con esas acciones introdujo a las familias Cullen y Swan –una de las cuales formo parte– en una espiral de incertidumbre, miedo y violencia_.

» _Y por último, ese camino de violencia trajo como resultados un Intento de Asesinato de alguien a quien él considero su aliada y el Asesinato de la persona que le brindó su apoyo durante muchos años_.

» _Si permitimos que personas como Michael Alan Newton Welch sigan permaneciendo en nuestras calles y en nuestras vidas, estaremos condenando a nuestra sociedad, a nuestros hijos y a nosotros mismos a ser atacados y violentados por monstruos como este que se ha presentado ante ustedes._

 _»Señoras y Señores, no permitan que este ser humano nos cause más daño del que ya nos ha causado. Detengamos su camino de violencia y muerte. Condenen a Michael Alan Newton Welch_ ".

El Jurado solo necesito 4 horas para tomar una decisión. Y esa decisión no fue otra que " _Culpable de Todos Los Cargos_ ".

El Juez –que según la Ley podía tomarse hasta 90 días– solo le tomo una semana para dictar su sentencia.

" _La Corte del Condado de King del Estado de Washington declara al Sr. Michael Alan Newton Welch, Culpable de todos los cargos que se le imputan y lo Sentencia de la siguiente manera:_

 _Por el Delito de Forjamiento de Documentos. 8 años._

 _Por el Delito de Robo de Documentos Industriales. 8 Años._

 _Por el Delito de Tráfico de sustancias prohibidas. Cadena Perpetua._

 _Por el Delito de Secuestro de la menor Elizabeth Anne Cullen Swan_ – _antes Evanson_ – _. Cadena Perpetua._

 _Por el Delito de Secuestro de la Srta. Isabella Marie Swan Higginbotham. Cadena Perpetua._

 _Por el Delito de Complicidad para cometer Asesinato del Sr. Guillerme Flambuyan. 24 años._

 _Por el Delito de Intento de Asesinato de la Srta. Ángela Christian Weber. 45 años._

 _Por el Delito de Asesinato de la Sra. Didyme Kana Cullen. Pena Capital._

 _»El Sr. Newton será trasladado al Centro Penitenciario del Estado de Washington en Walla Walla donde cumplirá su Sentencia y le será suministrada la Inyección Letal en cumplimiento a la Pena Capital_ ".

…

~0~

…

Aro Lycus Vulturi Castelli fue detenido por las autoridades de la ciudad de Chicago y acusado de los Delitos de: Robo de Documentos Industriales y Fraude.

Al ser presentado ante la Corte de Circuito del Condado de Cook, Aro Lycus Vulturi Castelli se declaró Culpable.

Posteriormente fue condenado a 11 años de Prisión con derecho a gestionar la Libertad bajo palabra a partir de los 6 años.

…

~0~

…

Septiembre estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, el verano más feliz que los Cullen y los Swan pudieran recordar estaba a punto de terminar.

Y las familias, ahora más unidas que nunca, no solo por compromiso, sino por amistad, lealtad y amor.

Burbuja ya con 5 años, iba de una casa a otra sin que significara ningún problema para ella. Alice bromeaba diciendo que la niña tenía la fuerza suficiente para arrastrar a cualquier tío o tía de una casa a otra mientras estos tuvieran los ojos vendados, así se sabía la pequeña el camino a una casa u otra.

Su nueva casa también le gustaba, Renée y Esme habían realizado un trabajo estupendo con su cuarto, un bello mural ocupaba la pared más grande, mostrando los iconos de la ciudad de Seattle y de Chicago entremezclados con árboles frondosos y animales del bosque sin olvidar hermosas mariposas. Las abuelas estaban orgullosas de la obra de arte que habían mandado a hacer y de todos los cambios hechos en el nuevo hogar de sus hijos y nieta.

Bella y Edward aún no se mudaban, pero la llegada de las clases de la niña puso sobre la mesa la fecha para hacer los nuevos cambios.

Alice y Jasper habían puesto por fin fecha para su boda. Halloween les pareció una fecha tan buena como otra y Paul y Alice estaban ansiosos por planear y realizar una fiesta formal que incluyera algo de la festividad.

Paul había enloquecido, sí, era definitivo, no basto con su entrevista con un productor de HBO –pues sí, lo hizo y el guion les gusto– para que su locura se incrementara y Embry tuviera que pedir disculpas por no confiar en su talento artístico. Su locura en esta ocasión tenía que ver con un pequeño cambio de ramo. Las Swan se casaban, los Cullen se casaban, hasta Kate se casaba. Así que a Paul no le bastaba con realizar una línea de ropa de boda para hombres, no, él quería una línea exclusiva de vestidos de novia y sus primeras modelos tenían que ser las chicas.

Alice al enterarse de sus planes enloqueció como Paul y empezaron entre ambos las conversaciones de telas, pedrería, hilos, encajes y cuanto implemento de alta costura se necesitara para la boda de sueños de Alice.

De eso y de muchas cosas más es de lo que conversaban en una noche de chicas –con el inventario de alcohol renovado, claro– en el sótano de la Casa Swan. Las chicas habían incluido a Alice en su reunión, como habían hecho en muchas noches anteriores, pero la chica pelinegra había viajado con su prometido a Texas a visitar la casa de sus suegros para pasar con ellos los últimos días del verano.

Rosalie también había vuelto a casa después de pasar un par de semanas en Chicago. Celia y Roger McCarty la habían recibido con los brazos abiertos y la habían amado desde el momento en que la vieron. Las chicas Swan no sabían si Rosalie había sido capaz de hablar con la madre de Emmett en cuanto al nombre de su primera hija, pero era un tema que ellas preferían no tocar.

—Estoy tan feliz por la boda de Alice —dijo Kate.

—¿En serio? No sabía que eran tan amigas —dijo Tanya.

—No lo somos, bueno, no tanto. Es que verán, recuerdan que mi Madre está ayudando a estas madres solteras de Skagit Valley. Bien, ellas han instalado un vivero y están vendiendo flores y arreglos florales. Cuando le comente a Alice sobre eso, ella dijo que podía hablar con mi Madre para utilizar las flores en su boda. Desde ese momento, ella y mi Madre se han estado comunicando y Mamá ha convencido a Papá para que se encargue de todo lo que se refiere a la ceremonia. Así que gracias a Alice, mis Padres se han olvidado completamente de mí y se han olvidado de que ponga fecha para la boda, ya que tienen una boda que planear ahora mismo —dijo Kate con una sonrisa radiante.

—Olvidas un detalle Santita —le dijo Paul.

—¿Cual? —dijo Kate, extrañada.

—Que en cuanto la boda se realice, ellos irán contra ti y volverán a insistir en que pongas una fecha —dijo Paul, extrañado porque la chica no hubiera pensado ya en eso.

—Para eso están las Swan —dijo Kate, haciendo que todas las chicas la miraran sin entender—. Alguna de ustedes debe casarse antes que yo.

—¿Qué? —dijeron todas las Swan al mismo tiempo.

—Por supuesto, pienso ser la última —dijo Kate muy resuelta.

—No pienses en mí —dijo Tanya—. Mi vaquero y yo estamos muy bien así, aún estamos eligiendo casa, ya tenemos una casi a nuestra disposición, una que me encanto. Es amplia, tiene dos niveles, un baño privado que me mata, un patio trasero soñado y está en Capitol Hill lo cual es un plus **2** ***/***. Aun así debemos hacerle algunos arreglos a nuestro gusto y mientras tanto, prefiero seguir montándolo sin ninguna atadura. Dile a cualquiera de estas dos —dijo señalando a sus hermanas—. Ellas si quieren casarse ya.

—¡No! —dijeron ambas hermanas.

—No, ¿no eran ustedes las que querían familia de una vez? —dijo Kate extrañada.

—Bueno si —dijo Rosalie—. Emmett y yo queremos niños en cuanto nos casemos, pero también hemos decidido esperar. Mientras tanto, también debo remodelar la casa.

—Pero pensé que estaba bien así —dijo Tanya—. No nos contaste que le dijiste a Emmett que era perfecta.

—Eso era porque pensaba que era de otra mujer, una mujer que podía ser la amante de Emmett —dijo Rosalie, recordando el mal entendido que tuvieron antes de que su chico se le propusiera—. Ahora que sé que la casa es mía, haré todos los cambios que quiero. Comenzando por la barda blanca, si no hay barda blanca no hay boda.

—Entonces tu Enana —dijo Kate—. Tú siempre quisiste casarte y eso de jugar a la casita.

—Ya estoy jugando a la casita Kate —dijo Bella mirando a su amiga—. Te recuerdo que pasó más tiempo en la casa de Edward que aquí.

—¿La casa de Edward? —dijo Paul—. ¿No la compro a tu nombre?

—Calla por Dios, que no te oiga Papá. Me ha estado vigilando y pone mala cara por cada día que paso fuera de casa. Se me acaban las excusas, lo único que me salva es que me llevo a Burbuja conmigo.

—Pero Jefe Papi sabe que pronto te mudaras, ¿o no? —dijo Paul.

—Una cosa es que me mude y otra que Papá lo acepte. Y en cuanto le diga que me mudo, se pondrá como el Reverendo y comenzara a hablar de boda o de pecado o de perversión y que se yo.

—No creo que Renée te deje sola en esto, seguro que ya ha amenazado al Jefe —dijo Kate con una risita.

—Siiii —dijeron las chicas riendo por el comentario y recordando los mil discursos que había lanzado Renée a su padre desde que las chicas comenzaron a perderse de casa más noches de las que Charlie hubiera deseado. Frases como "tus hijas son adultas inteligentes" y "activas sexualmente" hacían que Charlie moviera incontrolablemente su bigote.

—¿Entonces? ¿No te casaras? —pregunto de nuevo Kate.

—Edward y yo no hemos puesto fecha aún, pero no será pronto si Burbuja empieza clases dentro de poco. Por ahora, lidiare con Papá y con la mudanza.

—No, no, no —dijo una indignada Kate—. No sé qué harán chicas Swan, pero se casan, no tendré al Reverendo Campbell sobre mí y mi hombre.

—Ya lo he dicho, yo debería hablar con Sheena con respecto a lo que están haciendo ella y el Reverendo por las noches, no todo puede ser solo trabajo —dijo Paul.

—Liza te lo advierto, no hables de la vida marital de mis Padres y no se te ocurra llamar a Mamá, si te atreves a hacerlo juro por lo más sagrado que no volverás a tener noches divertidas con tu hombre —dijo Kate señalando las partes íntimas de Paul.

Paul protegió sus partes y apartándose del sofá dijo:

—Que gente tan agresiva, yo solo quiero ayudar.

…

~0~

…

La última semana de las vacaciones de verano llego a Seattle y Renée invito a toda su ahora "gran familia" a una gran parrillada en el jardín de la Casa Swan.

Charlie y Carlisle se alistaron para mostrar sus dotes de "parrilleros" y realizaban gran cantidad de comentarios sugiriendo que uno era mucho mejor que el otro y entre todos los comentarios surgió la frase de "soy el que tiene la carne más jugosa" lo que hizo que Alice y todas las chicas Swan se cubrieran los oídos y comenzaran a tararear, mientras Esme y Renée soltaban fuertes carcajadas.

Mientras la carne se cocinaba teniendo a todos los mayores entretenidos, los jóvenes ocuparon el resto de la casa. Los chicos invadieron el sótano para jugar a las cartas y las chicas –Paul incluido– disfrutaban de los últimos días soleados en los balcones de la casa con un buen coctel en la mano.

Leah se había acercado a la Casa Swan y todos la recibieron con algarabía, mientras su hermano se unió a los chicos en el sótano y su padre fue a "supervisar las labores de Charlie en la parrilla".

—¿Qué tal todo el trabajo? —pregunto Alice.

—Bastante bien, tenemos un caso interesante con un múltiple asesino.

—Sham Ridgway **3** ***/*** —acoto Tanya.

—Sí, en realidad no le hace gran favor a su apodo porque fueron crímenes muy torpes.

—Pero logro cometer tres y eso no se lo perdonara John, lo destrozara en el banquillo.

—Lo sé, mi jefe me dijo que el Fiscal está preparándolo todo para acabarlo.

—Gracias a Dios no soy Abogada, me gusta salvar vidas no ver monstruos que las quitan —dijo Rosalie.

—Hay maldad en todas partes —dijo Bella, besando la cabeza de su hija—. Todos tenemos dentro de nosotros algo de Ángeles y también de Demonios. Nosotros elegimos ser seres humanos o monstruos.

—No ees un mosto Mami, tu ees mi Mami —dijo Burbuja haciéndoles ver a todos que la conversación debía cambiar de rumbo.

—Si mi Ángel, yo solo soy tu Mami y nada más —dijo Bella mirándola con ternura.

—Mía, mía —dijo Burbuja frotando su nariz con la de Bella.

—Hablemos de algo más interesante —dijo Paul—. Como por ejemplo cuando le darás el sí a Jacob.

—¿Qué? —dijo Leah horrorizada.

—Ufssss —bufaron las gemelas Swan.

—No me digas que no te gusta —insisto Paul—. Estuviste allí con él cuando estuvo en el hospital.

—Es mi amigo, nos criamos juntos, mi Padre lo quiere como a un hijo. Pero de allí a aceptarlo, necesitaría antes un tratamiento psiquiátrico con Kate.

—No, no, no trato casos de esquizofrenia y tu caso sería algo así como Delirio de persecución, porque el perro no te deja en paz.

—Dios, jamás dejaran de llamarlo perro, que malas son —salió en su defensa Bella.

—Lo es —dijo Leah—. No solo es un perro faldero, sino que babea cada vez que habla conmigo y eso es asqueroso —la chica se estremeció al pensar en cómo Jacob iba detrás de ella.

—Pobre chico —rio Alice—. Y ustedes son terribles, gracias a Dios seré parte de su familia y no soy su enemiga.

—Y solo por eso te salvas —dijo Tanya—. Porque apoyamos a la familia —dijo guiñándole un ojo a Leah—. Si no, tendrías que cuidar cada uno de tus pasos.

—Ósea, que si no fuera parte de la familia me tendría que cuidar, ¿en serio?

Rosalie se acercó a chica y pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros.

—Solo confórmate con saber que ahora estas a salvo.

Eso hizo que Paul y Kate sonrieran uno al otro por la aceptación siempre velada de las fuertes chicas Swan.

—Pero fuera del trabajo tengo noticias —anuncio Leah.

—Suelta niña, suelta —dijo Paul intrigado.

—Me entere que Victoria y James están juntos —eso hizo que todos sonrieran haciendo ver a Leah que la noticia ya era vieja—. ¿En serio? Creí que era una bomba. Aunque las fotos de su casa debo decir que son preciosas.

—¿Se mudaron juntos? —preguntaron todas las chicas a la vez.

—Si —dijo sorprendida Leah—. Creí que eso también lo sabían.

—Esos sí que van rápido —dijo Tanya.

—¿Quién va rápido? —dijo Kate—. La Enana que prácticamente esta mudada —el comentario hizo que Bella moviera su cabeza a todas partes para verificar que su padre no estaba cerca—. Rose que ya pinto la barda y no sabe cuándo hacer las maletas o Tany que vive más en el Fairmont que aquí.

—Santita, Santita —dijeron las chicas Swan.

—Alguna de ustedes debe casarse, ya les dije —las amenazo Kate.

—No sé cuál es el miedo al matrimonio en sí —intervino Alice—. Yo estoy lista y también para los niños, Jasper y yo queremos tener hijos pronto y sé que Mamá y Papá estarán felices con otro nieto.

—No sé si Jefe Papi esté listo para eso —dudo Paul—. Aunque yo también estoy listo.

—Ya estas casado Diva, ¿se te olvida? —dijo Rosalie.

—No Darling, no me refería a eso —dijo entrando en la casa y sacando una carpeta donde le mostró una fotografía a Rosalie.

—No, no, mientesss —dijo Rosalie emocionada mientras lo abrazaba.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Bella.

—¿Qué les pasa niñas detectives?, ya no hay conexión loca de hermanas —las reto Paul.

Bella y Tanya intercambiaron miradas y luego miraron a Rosalie que aún se abrazaba a su amigo mientras miraba la fotografía.

—¡Vas a tener un bebé! —dijo Bella asombrada.

—¿Quién presto sus pececitos? —pregunto Tanya mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

—¿Dónde hay pececitos Mami? —pregunto Burbuja.

—No hay pececitos mi amor, es que tu tío Paul va a tener un bebé.

—¿Y se llama "pececito"?

—Tal vez así lo llamemos de ahora en adelante nena —dijo Kate, mientras apartaba suavemente a Tanya y abrazaba fuertemente a Paul felicitándolo por las buenas noticias.

…

~0~

…

La reunión transcurrió entre risas, anécdotas y juegos.

Burbuja era la más divertida de todos porque era consentida en cada grupo con el que iba. Sus abuelas estaban pensando que pasaría cuando la niña tuviera primos o hermanos con los que compartir el cariño, si los celos harían presencia, pero confiaban en que sus hijos sabrían manejar la situación para no hacerla sentir a ella incomoda.

Los primeros en marcharse fueron los Clearwater prometiendo volver a encontrarse para algún buen momento muy pronto. Los abuelos Cullen, Jasper, Alice, Paul y Embry fueron los siguientes.

Las chicas Swan junto con Kate estaban en sus habitaciones recogiendo algunas de sus cosas pues todas pensaban pasar la noche fuera de casa y las Swan eran la excusa de Kate para estar fuera de la suya.

Charlie removió su bigote una vez al ver a sus chicas bajar las escaleras con mochila en mano, pero cuando se giró a ver a Renée está ya tenía una ceja levantada esperando por alguna objeción de su marido. Charlie guardo silencio y tomo a Burbuja de los brazos de su esposa y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas para despedirse.

—¿Llamaras cuando lleguen Preciosa? —pregunto Renée a Rosalie que fue la primera en abrazarla para despedirse.

—Solo estamos a 20 min. de aquí Mami —dijo Rosalie.

—20 min., una hora, eso no importa quiero saber si están bien —dijo Renée mirando a su hija mayor.

Rosalie sonrió a su madre apreciando su amor y devoción. La abrazo de nuevo mientras decía:

—Si Mami, te llamare en cuanto llegue.

Emmett también sonrió, aceptando el contacto fraternal. La unión de los Swan le encantaba y deseaba que cuando formara una familia con Rosalie fuera exactamente ese tipo de relación la que tuviera con sus hijos. Aunque cuando vio al Jefe Swan que lo miraba fijamente pensó en que no quería tener la misma cara que él.

La siguiente en abrazar a su madre fue Tanya.

—Lo sé, lo sé, llamare y me reportare aunque yo también este a menos de 15 min. de aquí y mucho más cerca que Bella.

—Espero tu llamada Muñequita, no me dormiré hasta que te escuche —amenazo Renée.

—Haré que te llame Renée, lo prometo —intervino Alistair.

—Mejor así —dijo Renée.

—¿Ahora confías más en este que en mí? —dijo Tanya mirando a su madre—. Que ingratitud —dijo haciendo reír a su madre.

—Se hace tarde debemos irnos antes de que refresque afuera y Burbuja sienta el cambio de temperatura —dijo Bella abrazando a su madre.

—Sí, tienes razón, cuida mucho a mi angelito —dijo Renée—. Y cuéntamelo todo de su primer día de escuela, quiero saber absolutamente todo Corazón.

—Lo haré, te llamare al llegar y mañana cuando la deje.

Renée se acercó de nuevo a su hija menor y abrazándola le susurro:

—Se fuerte, estará bien en la escuela, lo prometo.

Renée entendía que el que la niña se separara de Edward y Bella para comenzar con sus clases sería un momento trascendental y difícil. Así que estaría pendiente de su hija en aquel evento.

Cuando Edward abrazo a Renée y Bella fue por la niña a los brazos de su padre, estos pudieron escuchar las palabras que le decía Charlie a la niña.

—Ignora a esos chicos, las niñas son más divertidas y los niños son solo un fastidio, ¿entendido?

—Sí, Papá Chalie.

—Dios mío —rio Kate que había permanecido junto a la puerta de entrada junto a Garrett que reía con la situación incómoda de los chicos.

—Charlie Swan que le estás enseñando a mi nieta —lo regaño Renée.

—Nada mujer, solo le deseaba que todo estuviera bien en la escuela.

—Hombres —dijeron todas las chicas Swan.

—Tienen que resignarse, se los digo yo que he estado resistiendo al Reverendo por meses —dijo Kate.

—¿Resistiendo? ¿Tu? Creí que era el único que recibía indirectas —intervino Garrett.

—No has escuchado ni la mitad —dijo Kate negando con su cabeza.

Mientras Renée se despidió de todos y se retiró del salón para ir al baño de la planta inferior, Charlie se plantó ante los chicos y mirándolos muy seriamente dijo:

—Espero que conduzcan con cuidado, no quiero saber de ustedes en carreras locas —dijo mirando a Alistair y Emmett intensamente.

—No hay problema Jefe —intervino Edward—. Llevare a mis chicas con cuidado.

—¿Tus chicas? —pregunto suspicaz Charlie.

—Papi, técnicamente una de las chicas que lleva es legalmente suya —dijo Bella y susurro: —Y lo será hasta los 18 o menos cuando pelee con él por su actitud troglodita.

—Bella… —la miro interrogante su padre.

—No dije nada, ¿van por los autos chicos?

—Si —dijeron todos y se apresuraron a la puerta saliendo de la casa en busca de los autos.

Cuando todos salieron las chicas se quedaron en la puerta junto a su padre, esperando el mismo sermón que siempre daba Charlie Swan con respecto a sus salidas.

—Saben que esto es por su bien, me preocupo por qué…

—Todas estén bien y esos "hombres" las traten bien —dijeron las chicas Swan, Kate y asombrosamente Burbuja también repitió lo mismo.

—Burbujita —dijo asombrado Charlie.

—Es lo que siempe dices Papá Chalie y después dices "quieo que estén aletas". ¿Qué es "aletas" Papá Chalie?

—Que estemos felices mi angelito —intervino Tanya—. Que seamos felices con los hombres que nos quieren, ¿verdad Papá Charlie? —dijo con una sonrisita.

Charlie movió su bigote mientras Bella tomaba a la niña de los brazos de su padre y las chicas Swan junto a Kate fueron dando besos de despedida a Charlie.

Cuando todas estaban junto a los respectivos autos estacionados frente a la casa y Burbuja había sido colocada en su silla de seguridad, Renée Swan salió por la puerta principal de la casa sosteniendo en sus manos algo que parecía una pequeña varita de plástico y mirando a las chicas en sus autos grito:

—¡Niñas, ¿qué es esto?!

Cuatro cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo. Kate, Tanya, Rosalie y Bella dijeron a cada una de sus parejas:

—Vámonos de aquí.

…

…

.

…

…

 **EPILOGO y lo último que publicare de esta historia que me ha traído hasta uds.**

 **Gracias a todos por pasar por aquí, ha sido una aventura extraordinaria.**

 **Besos.**

…

 **1** ***/*** El Centro Correccional Mission Creek para Mujeres abrió sus puertas en 2005 y es un centro de custodia mínima que alberga a hasta 305 reclusas. Los programas ofrecidos en esta prisión incluyen clases para padres, abuso de sustancias/tratamiento de dependencia química, educación básica para adultos y cursos para la aprobación del diploma de preparatoria. Las reclusas también pueden participar en un programa que entrena a los animales de servicio. Las delincuentes pueden trabajar en la institución que provee servicios para el establecimiento que incluyen trabajo de custodia, paisajismo y preparación de alimentos. La formación profesional se ofrece en varios oficios de construcción. Todas las delincuentes reciben atención médica, tratamiento dental y servicios de salud mental. Se encuentra en el 3420 NE Sand Hill Road, Belfair a una 1:30 min. de la ciudad de Seattle dependiendo de si se toma o no el Ferry.

 **2** ***/*** No podía faltar otra más de mis "Investigación Inmobiliaria" en Google Maps los invito a pasar por mi perfil para que vean los vídeos y las fotos de la casa elegida por Alistair y Tanya.

 **3** ***/*** Uno de los peores asesinos en serie conocido en EEUU fue un residente de Seattle llamado Gary Ridgway. Se le acuso de 48 asesinatos, pero según sus propias palabras "maté a tantas mujeres que ya ni podía llevar la cuenta". Fue condenado en el 2003 a Cadena Perpetua y se salvó de la Pena Capital ya que aún ahora confiesa muertes que han venido siendo verificadas. Sham Ridgway es un invento mío, Sham puede traducirse como "el impostor" y a eso me refiero al colocar a este personaje como un impostor del original Ridgway.

…

 **Adriu** : Pues como ves las apariencias engañan jajaja.

Burbuja fue siempre mi comodín de ternura para esta historia, por eso estaba presente aunque no apareciera en todos los capis.

Besos para Ecuador.

 **Lilia** : ¿Tienes hermanas? Yo tengo dos hermanas y dos hermanos, y jamás jamás, jamás permitimos que nuestros hermanos olviden cuando fuimos mejores que ellos en algún campo. Es porque los amamos tanto que los aterrizamos en la tierra de manera "sutil" jajaja.

Yo leí los libros cuando empezaron a ser famosos e introduje a mis sobrinas en la lectura, luego las llevaba a las dos (y a las amigas ) al cine, pero amamos compartir esta historia entre nosotras.

Mi sobrina mayor esta por graduarse en la Universidad, así que tú y yo estamos más o menos en el mismo barco cruzando el mismo rio.

Realmente espero verte en mi próxima historia, gracias por pasarte por aquí.

 **Marieisahale** : Eres una lectora fiel, agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo de entrar en este Fic.

 **Guest** : Pues sí, ya ves que hubo un Epilogo como lo había prometido. Gracias a ti por entrar a este Fic.

 **Missju** : Gracias a ti por leer esta historia.

 **Yoliki** : Que te puedo decir, es como la canción de salsa "todo tiene su final, nada dura para siempre", espero no tardar demasiado en publicar mi próxima historia y espero también verte por allí.

 **Chiarat** : Ángela despisto a todos, solo pocos dejaron que sus instintos les dijeran que ella no era lo que parecía. Gracias por leer este Fic.

 **Hanna1441** : Gracias por apreciar esta historia. Se lo que significa equilibrar el trabajo y la casa, no tengo hijos pero mi hermano menor (tiene ahora 21) ha sido mi diablillo personal. Es por esa razón de equilibrar el tiempo que decidí publicar en fin de semana para que así en algún ratito libre las lectoras fieles como tú pudieran entrar en esta historia. Espero verte en mi próxima historia, será un placer saber de ti y del primer año de tu bebé.

…

…

.


End file.
